Y consumir tu cordura
by MeriAnne Black
Summary: Estábamos rotos, destrozados, hechos pedazos. Nos consumían el dolor y la desesperación. De alguna forma, ambos habíamos perdido a quien más queríamos. Pero nos encontramos donde menos lo esperábamos. Y después solo quise tenerte. Y enloquecer contigo. Y consumir tu cordura.
1. Prólogo

**N/A.** Vale, lo siento. ¡Lo siento! No puedo evitarlo. Hierven las ideas dentro de mí. Y encima me pongo a hablar con **LadyChocolateLover** y **MrsDarfoy** , y entonces ya la emoción me desborda y TENGO que escribir.

He sido... llamémoslo _víctima_ de dos ideas grandes. Para Dramiones largos. No puedo decir de cuántos capítulos exactamente porque no lo sé. Supongo que mientras la inspiración me acompañe. Empiezo con este y no sé cuándo comenzaré a subir el otro. Lo que sí puedo deciros es que este fic tiene drama, tiene una Hermione destrozada, tiene un Draco hecho pedazos, tiene rabia, dolor y miedo, pero también esperanza y, por qué no decirlo, amor.

Ya llevo escritos tres capítulos y prometo no subir nunca uno más sin haber terminado otro, de forma que siempre tenga dos guardados en el ordenador sin publicar para asegurarme de que el fic tenga continuidad y de que no me quedo estancada.

Como dije, esta idea fue una de las dos que compartí con esas dos chicas tan increíbles que he mencionado ahí arriba. Cada una profesó una cierta preferencia por una de las ideas. Es por eso que el segundo fic será para LadyChocolate.

Este, por lo pronto, se lo dedico a **MrsDarfoy**. Por un mundo de drama y Dramione, que parecen lo mismo pero no lo son. Un abrazo enorme, guapísima. **Fin N/A.**

* * *

 **EDITADO: Actualización todos los sábados.**

* * *

Hermione respiró hondo, llenándose los pulmones de todo el aire y el valor que era capaz de reunir. Se mordió el labio inferior, abrió los ojos y cerró los dedos en torno a la manilla de la puerta.

Entró despacio, insegura. Trató de recordarse que debía hacer eso. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía que ser fuerte y valiente. Se convenció de que no podía echar a correr.

Pero todo rastro de determinación se derrumbó cuando la vio.

Estaba sentada muy recta en una silla junto a la ventana. Llevaba ropa blanca y el pelo castaño oscuro con hebras grises dispersadas por la edad le caía en cascada sobre la espalda, rizado y denso. Su pálido rostro estaba surcado por alguna que otra arruga, pero ello no impedía que siguiera siendo una mujer hermosa.

Con las manos juntas sobre el regazo y los ojos verdes fijos en la nada más allá del cristal, Jean Granger parecía una bonita muñeca olvidada.

—Hola, mamá —saludó Hermione, pero ella no pareció escucharla. Siguió ahí, junto a la cama, muy quita y muy callada. Cuando su hija se acercó, la mujer ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la ventana.

Hermione cerró los ojos de nuevo y contuvo un sollozo. _Era culpa suya_. Culpa suya y de nadie más.

Dos años. Ese era el tiempo que le había llevado encontrar a sus padres en Australia. La alegría que la había embargado al tenerlos de nuevo junto a sí, al alcance de la mano, se había visto ligeramente eclipsada por la desazón al comprobar que, obviamente, ellos no la reconocían. Hermione se había apresurado a realizar el contrahechizo. Primero, con su padre, quien había parpadeado sorprendido antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas mientras estrechaba a su hija en un abrazo asfixiante.

Después había llegado el turno de su alterada madre, que no dejaba de preguntarle a su marido qué demonios estaba sucediendo. Hermione había pronunciado el contrahechizo de la misma forma. Había realizado el mismo movimiento. Le había puesto las mismas ganas.

Pero el resultado había sido drásticamente distinto. Porque su madre no solo no había recuperado sus antiguos recuerdos, sino que había perdido también todos los nuevos.

En su cabeza, sencillamente, ya no quedaba nada.

—Mamá —susurró Hermione, inclinándose ante la mujer—. Mamá, soy yo. Soy tu hija. Hermione. ¿Me reconoces?

Pero Jean siguió inmóvil con los ojos nublados, sin reaccionar lo más mínimo ante los sollozos de la chica. Viva, solo que muerta. Allí, en la habitación junto a Hermione, solo que muchísimo más lejos.

No entendía qué podía haber pasado. No sabía qué había salido mal. Solo tenía claro que su madre estaba sin estar, y que los sanadores no sabían decirle cuánto tiempo seguiría así o si se curaría alguna vez.

No la había internado en San Mungo. La habrían puesto junto a los padres de Neville, que se encontraban en una situación relativamente similar. Eso hubiera significado que Hermione habría tenido que verlos a ellos también cada vez que fuera a visitar a su madre. Y por tanto, se habría visto obligada a presenciar día tras día lo que quizás sería el futuro de Jean. Los Longbottom llevaban mucho más tiempo enfermos. ¿Qué le aseguraba que con su madre fuera a ser distinto?

Así que Hermione la había llevado a un lugar diferente. Se trataba de una clínica ubicada en una calle perpendicular al Callejón Diagón. En el _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_ , decenas de sanadores especializados en el tratamiento de las enfermedades y problemas psicológicas se encargaban de casos que iban desde el seguimiento de simples depresiones hasta el internamiento de personas como su madre.

Estaba bien, la verdad. Un sitio caro, con mucho prestigio e investigadores muy prometedores que ya estaban trabajando en la explicación de lo que había ocurrido con ese contrahechizo fallido. Investigadores que buscaban una solución desde hacía semanas, con dedicación pero sin garantías.

Su padre, claro, no podía entrar allí. Únicamente podían acceder a sus instalaciones los pacientes y los familiares directos de los mismos… siempre y cuando fueran magos o brujas.

Así que Hugo Granger había tenido que resignarse a esperar en casa, sumido en la más profunda de las desesperaciones, limitándose a escuchar lo que Hermione le contaba cada día después de ir a ver a su madre.

 _Sigue sin cambios, papá. No ha mejorado, pero tampoco ha empeorado. Los sanadores dicen que esa es una buena señal. Seguro que se pondrá bien, papá. Hacen todo lo que pueden. Hacemos todo lo que podemos. Se recuperará, papá. Tiene que recuperarse para que yo pueda pedirle perdón. Lo siento de verdad._

 _Lo siento tanto, papá._

La hora de visitas era a las siete de la tarde. Todos los días. Y todos los días Hermione iba y esperaba unos instantes en la puerta, diciéndose que no podía ser una cobarde justo cuando sus padres más la necesitaban. Sobre todo si pensaba que había sido su culpa.

Si su madre no se recuperaba, Hermione jamás podría perdonárselo a sí misma.

Y aunque su padre no le hubiera echado nada en cara, ella sabía que él tampoco la perdonaría.

* * *

Draco resopló mientras Theo le repetía por enésima vez cómo llegar a su destino.

—Tienes que girar a la derecha después de la Tetera Mágica. A la derecha, Draco, ¿vale? Es un edificio muy alto de mármol blanco con…

—Con las puertas de cristal y jardín a ambos lados. Theo, no soy imbécil. No hace falta que me lo repitas doscientas veces.

Con los labios apretados y los brazos cruzados, Draco ignoró categóricamente el ceño fruncido de Nott. Blaise le puso una mano sobre el hombro y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

—Relájate, tío, ¿vale? Solo queremos ayudarte.

Draco entrecerró ligeramente los ojos. Se sentía tentado a decirles que por él podían meterse sus buenas intenciones por donde mejor les cupiesen, pero se contuvo. En el fondo, una minúscula parte de él sabía que tenían razón.

Necesitaba ayuda.

Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del apartamento de Nott y salió despidiéndose solo con una mirada incendiaria. Sus dos amigos —los únicos junto con Pansy y Daphne que todavía seguían a su lado— se quedaron dentro, con expresiones preocupadas y aliviadas a partes iguales.

Draco bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y una vez fuera del edificio se subió la capucha de la túnica, asegurándose de que ni uno solo de los mechones platinados que cubrían su cabeza quedara a la vista. Por supuesto, había muchos magos rubios, pero estaba determinado a no permitir que surgiese ni el más insignificante de los rumores.

 _Nadie_ debía saber adónde se dirigía.

Se apareció en una callejuela que desembocaba en el Callejón Diagón. Era domingo y una buena parte de los establecimientos se hallaban cerrados. Lo había decidido así para garantizar que no fuera a encontrarse con demasiada gente.

Por suerte, no era raro ver a magos y brujas que se cubrían por completo, así que no llamó la atención en ningún momento.

Divisó la Tetera Mágica, una cafetería antigua de paredes de cristal que llevaba muchos años en funcionamiento. En ese momento, su interior se hallaba vacío y a oscuras. Draco pasó junto a ella y giró a la derecha. Esa calle estaba incluso más desierta que el Callejón y apenas se cruzó con un par de personas antes de localizar el lugar que tanto habían insistido Blaise y Theo en que debía visitar.

Era ciertamente imponente, todo de mármol blanco interrumpido por resplandecientes ventanales, con amplios jardines vallados rodeando el edificio y un inmenso portón de cristal al que se ascendía por una gran escalinata.

Sobre la entrada, en una placa limpia y brillante bajo el nombre del lugar, había una inscripción.

" _Discreción, dedicación, diligencia. Soluciones efectivas al servicio del ciudadano desde 1897."_

Draco bufó con ironía. _Discreción_. Sí, definitivamente iba a necesitar mucho de eso. No sabía si se podía caer más bajo de lo que ya lo había hecho, pero tampoco tenía ninguna intención de comprobarlo.

Miró a ambos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba viendo antes de ascender la escalinata y entrar en el edificio a través de las grandes puertas de cristal, las cuales habían sido mágicamente alteradas para no revelar nada de lo que hubiera al otro lado sin perder por ello transparencia. El efecto era cuanto menos perturbador, pero él no tenía tiempo para esas tonterías. Dentro, una bruja joven y delgada revisaba unos papeles desde detrás de un gran escritorio. Frente a ella había un par de sillas y, al otro lado de la habitación, unos cuantos bancos completaban el cuadro.

De la sala partían varios pasillos que se perdían en giros repentinos, pero Draco no vio ninguna puerta.

Se acercó al mostrador y comprobó que la chica era bastante atractiva. Morena, no muy alta, mejillas arreboladas, ojos oscuros. Nada mal.

Draco llamó su atención con un carraspeo brusco y ella alzó la mirada.

—Disculpe —dijo con una sonrisa—. No le había escuchado entrar.

Él se retiró la capucha y le regaló una de sus miradas más cortantes. Si ella se percató de quién era, no lo demostró.

—Ya me había dado cuenta —comentó Draco con desagrado, cruzándose de brazos. Se sentía estúpido y fuera de lugar. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora?

Por suerte, la chica continuó hablando sin que su sonrisa vacilara ni un poco.

—¿Me permite su varita, caballero?

De mala gana, Draco buscó en un bolsillo de su túnica y le tendió la varita a la bruja, que la tomó con cuidado y pasó los dedos por encima sin tocarla. Murmuró unas palabras por lo bajo y la punta de la varita se iluminó con un tono azulado. Fuera lo que fuese lo que estaba haciendo, debió de darse por satisfecha, porque amplió su sonrisa y le devolvió la varita a un ceñudo Draco.

—Muy bien, todo está correcto. Ya habíamos sido informados de que vendría a vernos y es para nosotros un gran placer que haya tomado esta decisión. Aquí podremos ayudarle. Bienvenido al _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental,_ señor Malfoy.


	2. Empezar

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Pues ya he escrito el cuarto capítulo del fic, así que como prometí, aquí os traigo el segundo. Me alegro un montón de que os haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia. ¡Es increíble la recepción que ha tenido! Gracias, de verdad. ¡Espero que siga siendo de vuestro agrado!

Os dejo con el segundo capítulo... y el primer "encontronazo" entre Draco y Hermione. ¡Disfrutadlo! **Fin N/A.**

* * *

—Creo que debería irme ya, mamá. Se está haciendo tarde y papá está solo. No tiene nada para cenar, y ya sabes lo mal que se le da cocinar.

Sentada en el borde de la cama junto a su madre, Hermione hablaba sin parar para que las palabras en su boca la distrajeran de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Jean Granger seguía tan abstraída y silenciosa como cuando había entrado en la habitación una hora atrás.

—Volveré pronto, mamá, ¿vale? Mañana tal vez. Pasado mañana si tengo demasiado trabajo. Pero vendré. Te contaré más cosas de papá y de mí si quieres. Ahora me voy. Te quiero mucho, mamá.

Hermione se puso en pie y miró a la mujer mordiéndose el labio inferior. Aguardó unos instantes con una levísima y débil esperanza en el pecho. Nada. Ninguna respuesta. Ninguna palabra. Ni tan siquiera un gesto o una mirada. Era como si su madre no estuviera allí.

 _Ni allí ni en ninguna otra parte_.

—Adiós, mamá —susurró Hermione con la voz rota. Sin poder soportarlo un solo segundo más, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Una vez en el pasillo se apoyó en la puerta cerrada del cuarto de su madre, intentando tranquilizarse. Por muchas veces que fuera a verla, nunca lograba superar ese momento en el que llegaba la hora de irse sin que ella hubiera dado la menor señal de saber que su hija no la había abandonado. Sin que se hubiera apreciado ningún cambio o mejoría.

El miedo, la preocupación, la culpabilidad y el dolor se mezclaban en Hermione y la dejaban devastada. Había perdido peso en las últimas semanas y apenas era capaz de dormir. Sin embargo, trataba de aparentar fortaleza. Lo único que no necesitaba en ese momento era que su padre y sus amigos se preocuparan también por ella.

Sola en el pasillo, cogió aire y se limpió las mejillas de todo posible rastro de lágrimas. Tenía que volver a casa antes de que anocheciera o su padre creería que le había pasado algo malo.

Tras asegurarse de que nada en su aspecto delataba que había llorado, Hermione se alejó por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras que descendían a la planta baja. De camino se cruzó con una bruja muy anciana que caminaba de la mano de una mujer entrada en años de apariencia cansada, y más adelante, con un chico joven verdaderamente atractivo que entró por una puerta. Su sonrisa acompañó a Hermione hasta el comienzo de las escaleras, donde una de las mujeres que trabajaban en el centro subía precediendo a una figura encapuchada.

La bruja la saludó con un gesto amable al que Hermione correspondió. Miró con curiosidad a la segunda persona, que era alta y vestía con una larga túnica que dejaba entrever ropa oscura debajo. Las sombras del interior de la capucha impedían reconocer sus rasgos, pero a Hermione le pareció que el desconocido se tensaba como un cable de acero al verla.

No era, en realidad, tan extraño ver a gente cubierta allí. Eran muchos los que preferían mantener en secreto que tenían algún tipo de problema psicológico o un familiar enfermo.

Sin darle más vueltas al asunto, Hermione salió del Instituto y respiró profundamente.

Era hora de volver a casa.

* * *

Después de que Draco cerrara la puerta del apartamento con una fuerza que apestaba a mal humor, Blaise y Theo se miraron entre ellos.

—¿Estás seguro de que esto va a salir bien? No veo a Draco hablando con nadie de sus problemas —dijo Blaise, rascándose la nuca distraídamente.

—Ya lo hemos discutido. Es necesario. Está todo el día enfadado y al borde del colapso nervioso. Tiene que hacer algo o explotará. Por Merlín, ¡si hace dos días vino aquí a seguir bebiendo porque se había acabado todo el alcohol de su casa!

—Eso es mucho alcohol —murmuró Blaise por lo bajo. Theo asintió y suspiró.

—Está pasando por las fases del duelo. Es normal. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a venirle bien un poco de ayuda.

—¿Y dices que en ese sitio podrán ayudarle? Sigo sin entender cómo, la verdad.

—No lo sé, Blaise. Igual le dan alguna poción tranquilizante. Tal vez sea con hechizos, o quizá se limiten a hablar con él. Yo solo sé que no duerme, no come, no vive. Se pasa las horas emborrachándose. Es como si se alimentara solo de rabia, como si fuera a morir de ira y dolor en cualquier momento.

—En eso tienes razón. Tanta mala hostia no es normal, ni siquiera en Draco —Blaise se pasó la mano por su pelo rapado al dos y miró hacia la puerta como si todavía pudiera ver a su mejor amigo allí—. Oye, y cuando vino hace dos días, ¿acabó con tu reserva de alcohol o te dejó algo de whisky de fuego que quieras compartir conmigo?

Theo puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sígueme. No tengo whisky pero puede que me quede algo de brandy.

—Perfecto.

Ambos se dirigieron al salón. Theo había sido de los pocos que no habían tenido que pasar por juicio después de la batalla en Hogwarts dos años atrás. Su padre, por el contrario, había sido encarcelado, aunque no había aguantado vivo más de cinco meses. Theo nunca sintió su muerte.

Tan pronto como le había sido posible, el único Nott que quedaba con vida compró un apartamento en una gran urbanización a las afueras del Londres _muggle_. Aunque sus amigos no acababan de comprender su deseo de alejarse un poco del mundo mágico y de vivir mucho más humildemente de lo que su herencia se lo permitía, todos lo aceptaron y ni siquiera Draco se lo echó nunca en cara.

Sentados el uno frente al otro en los cómodos sillones del salón y compartiendo una buena botella de brandy, ambos amigos charlaron sin entrar en temas profundos, tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos la imagen de Draco, devastado y hecho pedazos.

Hablaron de Daphne, que acababa de volver de su viaje a París. De Pansy, que seguía enfadada con Blaise por alguna razón que él no acababa de comprender. Zabini pedía consejos sobre mujeres y Theo ofrecía calmadamente soluciones que sonaban lógicas, razonables, perfectamente sensatas.

Discutían sobre el amor, sobre el sabor del brandy, sobre las ventajas de vivir a las afueras, sobre las posibilidades de que el nuevo jefe del Departamento de Aurores se viera relevado por Potter en las próximas semanas.

Finalmente, todas las murallas de falsa apariencia y despreocupación fingida se derrumbaron bajo la arrolladora sinceridad de Blaise, quien interrumpió su conversación acerca de las últimas escobas del mercado con el pensamiento que llevaba días rondando la cabeza de los dos magos.

—Ojalá Narcissa no hubiera muerto.

* * *

—¿Señor? ¿Le ocurre algo?

La mujer lo miraba desde el otro extremo del pasillo, donde se había detenido al darse cuenta de que Draco no la seguía. Malfoy se había quedado congelado junto a las escaleras por las que acababa de desaparecer…

—… Granger.

No daba crédito. ¡No lo entendía! ¿Qué crucios hacía ella en un sitio como aquel? ¿Lo estaba siguiendo? ¿Había averiguado algo acerca de sus probemas?

 _No seas idiota. Es imposible que esté aquí por ti._

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Estaba enferma? ¿Habría consumido alguna sustancia peligrosa o sido víctima de algún tipo de hechizo? ¿Estaría deprimida?

Draco no quería preguntar, pero las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera controlarlas.

—Esa chica… ¿por qué está aquí?

La mujer parpadeó y miró hacia las escaleras por las que Granger había bajado. Ladeó la cabeza y respondió con su tono más profesional.

—Lo siento, caballero. No estoy autorizada a revelar esa información. La privacidad de nuestros clientes es una de nuestras máximas.

—Ya —respondió Draco con una mueca que ella no pudo ver por culpa de la capucha. No lo entendía. Simplemente, no alcanzaba a comprenderlo. ¿Granger, en un instituto psiquiátrico? Siempre había sabido que algo iba mal en la cabeza de esa comelibros, ¿pero tan serio era como para requerir ayuda especializada?—. ¿No puede decirme al menos si le pasa algo muy malo? Es… amiga mía.

Trató de que su voz sonara lo más natural posible, pero las palabras salían de su boca masticadas con demasiada dureza. ¿Amiga suya, la sangre sucia? Ni todos los juicios y cárceles del mundo podrían cambiarlo tanto como para llegar a ese extremo.

La mujer sonrió levemente con cierta malicia antes de responder.

—Si es amiga suya, quizá debería preguntárselo usted. Insisto en que no me compete a mí la potestad de revelar dicha información. Ahora sígame, por favor. El señor Brooks le está esperando.

Draco refunfuñó por lo bajo viendo cómo la mujer se alejaba.

En realidad, no tenía por qué preocuparse de lo que le ocurriera a Granger, siempre y cuando ella no descubriera que él también estaba asistiendo a ese centro. Tal vez no volviera a verla nunca más por allí. De hecho, quizás ni siquiera fuera Granger. Al fin y al cabo, solo la había visto durante un par de segundos. Perfectamente podía haberse equivocado.

Se recolocó la capa y siguió a la bruja mirándola desde detrás. Ella se contoneaba suavemente al caminar y, por qué no admitirlo, tenía un buen culo, además de esa actitud correcta pero astuta que tanto gustaba al chico. Quizás, en otro tiempo, la hubiera invitado a un par de copas después de su turno.

En ese momento, sin embargo, Draco Malfoy no estaba para pensar en mujeres.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué, qué tal? ¿Bien, mal, todo lo contrario? Como veis, la muerte de Narcissa es el motivo por el cual Draco acude al _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_ (al que empezaré a llamar IMEM para abreviar xD). ¿Cómo murió y qué tipo de ayuda necesita exactamente Draco? Eso se irá revelando a lo largo del fic.

Aunque los personajes principales son Hermione y Draco, en los capítulos iré alternando también algunas escenas de sus amigos (principalmente Theo, Blaise, Harry y Ron) para que tengáis más perspectivas de lo que está ocurriendo.

Quiero dar las gracias encarecidamente a todos los que habéis puesto mi fic en favoritos o en las alertas y sobre todo a los que habéis comentado:

 **MARUVTA, Pauli Jean Malfoy, LadyChocolateLover, mauxijonas12, Parejachyca y BereLestrange.**

A algunas os conozco de mis antiguos Dramiones. Especialmente a ti, **BereLestrange**. ¿Cómo iba a olvidarte? Te eché de menos :3

Saber que algunos de mis antiguos lectores todavía me siguen la pista me ha hecho muchísima ilusión y ha conseguido que me pique la curiosidad. ¿Cuántos de vosotros me conocéis por fics anteriores? Lo siento si no os recuerdo a todos, pero si me decís por qué fic me conocéis, es posible que consiga hacer memoria :)

Nada más de momento. Nos vemos en unos días con más. ¡Gracias por leer, y hasta pronto! **Fin N/A.**


	3. Amigos

**N/A.** Soy adicta a este fic. Llevo ya cinco capítulos escritos y no tiene pinta de que vaya a acabar pronto. Estimo que tendrá entre 20 y 35 capítulos en total. Sé que no es una aproximación muy buena, pero con el tiempo iré afinándola y reduciendo el margen de error. De momento no tengáis prisa, pues como bien dijo BereLestrange, el romance entre nuestros dos protagonistas será lento.

Quería avisaros de que, aunque ahora voy actualizando cada dos días, este ritmo no podrá mantenerse siempre. El quince empiezo las clases y desde el uno de octubre mi tiempo se reducirá drásticamente, así que bajaré a una actualización semanal. Por ahora, sin embargo, seguiré subiendo capítulos a medida que los vaya escribiendo :)

Tengo una pregunta para vosotros abajo del todo, así que no os vayáis sin echarle un vistazo ;) ¡Espero que os guste! **Fin N/A.**

* * *

El señor Brooks resultó estar muy lejos de ser un señor. Apenas tendría cuatro o cinco años más que Draco. Tenía un buen físico, una sonrisa estupenda y una forma de hablar elocuente y profesional, como todos los que trabajaban allí. Casi parecía que solo contrataran a gente atractiva y perfecta.

Cuando Draco entró en el despacho y la mujer de la entrada cerró a sus espaldas, se encontró en una sala grande y ordenada, con amplios ventanales que daban a un paisaje marítimo imposible creado con magia. A la izquierda había altas estanterías llenas de libros. A la derecha, un sofá y dos sillones rodeando una mesita baja, junto a una pared plagada de títulos y diplomas. Y de frente a Draco, delante de los ventanales, un antiguo escritorio de madera ornamentada tras el que se encontraba el susodicho sanador.

—Usted debe de ser el señor Malfoy —dijo con una flamante sonrisa mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a él para tenderle la mano.

Draco le dio un apretón firme y decidido, mirándolo con escepticismo.

—Y supongo que usted es el sanador Brooks.

Él rio con suavidad.

—Sí, pero llámeme Tylor. Propongo también que dejemos de lado los formalismos y nos tuteemos, si le parece bien.

Draco asintió distraídamente, siguiendo al sanador hasta el lado derecho del despacho. Tylor se sentó en el sofá, mientras que Draco optó por uno de los sillones.

—Bueno, Draco… ¿Te importa que te llame Draco?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Sospecho que lo harás aunque me importe, así que ahorrémonos tiempo y situaciones incómodas y supongamos que no me importa.

Rápidamente, Draco se maldijo a sí mismo. Sabía que aquello era por su bien y que no estaba colaborando, pero no podía evitarlo. Odiaba esa situación.

Por suerte, Tylor ni tan siquiera se inmutó. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia Draco sin perder su resplandeciente sonrisa y dijo:

—Sé que esto es complicado. Y que tu mejor defensa ahora mismo es la hostilidad. Pero no eres mi primer paciente, así que no te preocupes. Nada de lo que digas o hagas me ofenderá lo suficiente como para que deje tu caso a medias. Además, Theodore me advirtió de que tratarías de hacerme enfadar. Te aviso por adelantado de que no lo conseguirás. Puedes tomarte esta terapia con más o menos positividad, Draco, pero vamos a ayudarte a salir de esto. Tenlo en cuenta.

Apretando los dientes, Draco volvió a mirar al joven. Era, desde luego, muy atractivo, con unos preciosos ojos de un azul casi violáceo y esa sonrisa perenne suya. Amable, correcto, inteligente. Lo suficientemente procaz como para ser uno de los mejores sanadores en un centro tan selecto como aquel a tan corta edad.

Era perfecto.

Habría sido imposible que a Draco le cayera bien.

* * *

—Hola, chicos —saludó Hermione con voz jadeante, dejando su maletín en el suelo y sentándose junto a sus amigos en la mesa que ellos habían escogido—. Siento mucho llegar tarde. Mi padre… Bueno, tuvo un momento de debilidad. No podía dejarle solo así.

—No te preocupes, Hermione, no pasa nada —dijo Harry con una sonrisa trémula.

—¿Qué tal ayer con tu madre? —Ese fue Ron, con la sutileza de un rinoceronte como de costumbre. Harry lo miró de reojo con el ceño fruncido pero en seguida volvió a concentrarse en Hermione, que suspiró con agotamiento.

—Igual que siempre. Sin cambios —respondió ella con voz monocorde, hojeando la carta de batidos para evitar las miradas condescendientes de sus amigos—. ¿Habéis pedido ya?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

—No, estábamos esperándote —se lo pensó un poco mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Oye, Hermione, si necesitas algo…

—Sí, cualquier cosa —asintió Ron—. Lo que sea. Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros, ¿verdad?

Ella alzó la vista hacia los dos chicos. Harry tenía el pelo tan revuelto como de costumbre. Estaba algo más alto, con las gafas de montura metálica que había llevado toda la vida y la cicatriz levemente escondida por un mechón oscuro con una caída algo más pronunciada que los demás. Era el mismo Harry de siempre.

Ron, sin embargo, estaba muy cambiado. Al fin había dejado atrás la apariencia desgarbada que lo había acompañado durante toda su adolescencia. Ahora era más ancho, casi casi corpulento, con el pelo un poco más corto que antes y los ojos azules fijos en ella, llenos de nerviosismo y desbordados de ganas de ayudar.

Hermione sonrió enternecida, pero tuvo que bajar la vista para que ellos no vieran que se le había humedecido la mirada.

—Estoy bien, chicos. Pero gracias. De verdad.

Harry y Ron siguieron contemplándola unos segundos sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Por una parte querían aliviar su dolor de alguna forma. Decirle que todo iba a salir genial porque su madre se curaría. Convencerla de que no había sido su culpa, porque todo lo que había hecho había sido para proteger a sus padres. Por otra parte, sin embargo, sentían que lo mejor era dejar que Hermione tuviera su espacio. Nunca había sido una chica dada a hablar de sus emociones, y tenían la sensación de que aquella no sería la excepción.

Afortunadamente, la camarera llegó en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué van a tomar?

—Una cerveza de mantequilla para mí —pidió Harry. Hermione alzó la cabeza por segunda vez y se encontró con los ojos verdes de su amigo fijos en ella con una pregunta silenciosa. _"¿Estás segura de que estás bien?"_

—Dos, por favor —añadió Ron.

—Yo quiero un batido de vainilla —pidió Hermione sin apartar los ojos de Harry. Cuando la camarera se alejó a buscar las bebidas, ella sonrió.

Una sonrisa solo para sus mejores amigos.

Una sonrisa triste, rota, pero sólida a pesar de todo.

" _No, no lo estoy. Pero sobreviviré._ "

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a Malfoy Manor, se encontró con que todos sus amigos estaban allí. Era algo que hacían a veces. Se aparecían en su casa de improviso, sin avisar, y esperaban a que llegara charlando en el jardín o sentados en su salón cuando los elfos les permitían entrar.

Nunca les había preguntado, pero Draco sabía que lo hacían para que no se viera obligado a regresar a una casa vacía.

—Hola, Draco —saludó Pansy cuando lo vio entrar al salón. Daphne y Theo estaban sentados en las butacas, mientras que Blaise se había quedado con un sillón y Pansy se había colocado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en las piernas de Zabini.

—Bueno, tío, ¿qué tal el loquero?

—¡Blaise! —Pansy giró la cabeza para mirar con horror al chico. Draco, por el contrario, se limitó a enarcar una ceja.

—Es un idiota.

—¿Y eso es bueno o malo? —preguntó Daphne con una sonrisa suave.

—Es un coñazo —respondió evasivamente él, sentándose en el único sillón libre—. Oye, Theo, no habrás traído algo de whisky, ¿verdad?

El aludido suspiró.

—No. En serio, con Blaise y contigo es imposible tener una reserva decente de alcohol.

—Además, Draco, no creo que debas beber tanto. —Pansy lo miró largamente. Todos lo hicieron, de hecho.

Estaban esperando a que les contara cómo había ido su primera cita con el sanador.

—No sé si me ayudará —gruñó finalmente, cruzándose de brazos. Pansy suspiró y Blaise rodó los ojos.

—El caso es que lo intentes, tío. Y te vendrá bien salir un poco de casa. Aunque solo sea para que te acuerdes de ducharte y afeitarte de vez en cuando. No querrás parecer un mendigo, ¿verdad?

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Cuándo he descuidado yo mi higiene personal, imbécil?

—Bueno. Por lo que los chicos me han contado, de no ser por Theo hoy habrías salido con barba de varios días. Y eso no es propio de ti, Draco —comentó Daphne con algo de malicia. Él bufó otra vez. Detestaba que lo juzgaran y lo pusieran en el punto de mira. Quería tener algo de control sobre todo aquello.

Quería respuestas.

—Por cierto, Theo —empezó, mirando a su amigo con fiereza templada pero voz serena—. ¿No vas a decirme de qué conoces tú a Brooks?

Nott se reacomodó en el sillón con calma y le devolvió a Draco una mirada imperturbable.

—Es un viejo amigo. Muy listo y muy paciente, además de un gran sanador según dicen. Me pareció que sería apropiado para ti.

—Apropiado para mí —repitió Draco lentamente. Pensaba en la hora que había pasado sentado en aquel sillón, hablando con Tylor sobre su vida. No habían entrado en detalles y apenas habían tocado el tema de su madre. Había sido más bien como una introducción. Como si se estuvieran conociendo. Y si algo tenía que reconocer Draco era que ese Brooks sabía lo que se hacía, pues había logrado lo que ni siquiera sus amigos habían conseguido: que se relajara durante al menos unos minutos.

Aunque seguía sin caerle bien.

Y hablando de gente que no le caía bien…

—Theo, tú conoces ese sitio, ¿verdad? ¿Es famoso o algo así? ¿Cuántas posibilidades hay de que me encuentre a algún conocido? —alguien como, por ejemplo, _la sangre sucia_. Claro que eso no lo dijo en voz alta.

—¿Temes que te reconozcan? —preguntó Daphne, pestañeando. Sus bonitos ojos claros hacían juego con el delicado vestido garzo que llevaba puesto. Theo, a su lado, tenía la mirada teñida de un azul mucho más oscuro.

—Supongo que pocas. No es un lugar al que cualquiera pueda permitirse ir. Pero no es imposible que te cruces, por ejemplo, con alguien de Hogwarts. —La forma en que Theo miró a Draco, como si pudiera ver a través de él, hizo que el joven Malfoy se estremeciera.

Nunca estaba del todo seguro de cuánto sabía Nott acerca de sus pensamientos.

Draco tuvo especial cuidado de no volver a hablar de su experiencia de aquella tarde en toda la noche. Desvió la conversación hacia otros temas menos peliagudos y sus amigos lo siguieron alegremente, felices de verle actuar con tanta normalidad.

En el fondo, Draco agradecía lo que hacían por él. Por mucho que le irritase que lo trataran como a un crío. Por mucho que odiase su compasión y sus inagotables atenciones. Por mucho que no acabara de acostumbrarse a tenerlos siempre en Malfoy Manor.

Y es que una parte de él sabía que su casa y su alma nunca habían estado tan vacías como desde que murió su madre.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué, qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Regular? Seguramente ya os hayáis dado cuenta de que he cogido la costumbre de dividir los capítulos en tres escenas. Probablemente siga con este esquema porque me ayuda bastante a meter a todos los personajes.

Por cierto, en el capítulo seis veréis cómo es exactamente la terapia con Brooks. Hasta entonces, sorpresa xD (Mentira, en el capítulo cinco ya os cuento cositas). Y hablando de **Tylor** , esa es la pregunta de la que os hablaba: **¿qué opináis de él?** Todo lo que podáis decirme me servirá. ¿Os gusta? ¿No os gusta? ¿Qué papel creéis que tendrá en el fic? ¿Algo bueno o algo malo? La verdad es que os adelanto que va a tener un papelón muy importante, así que va a salir mucho. Pero me gustaría saber qué predicciones sois capaces de hacer y cuánto os acercáis a lo que tengo planeado para él. Dudo mucho que alguien acierte, pero por probar... xD

Un millón de gracias a quienes habéis puesto mi historia en favoritos y/o alertas. Mi más sincera bienvenida a los nuevos, y gracias por darle una oportunidad a mi fic. Especialmente a quienes comentasteis en el capítulo anterior:

 **LadyChocolateLover, MARUVTA, Lectora en las Sombras, Pauli Jean Malfoy, susan-black7, Parejachyca y BereLestrange.**

Por cierto, **Lectora en las Sombras** , ¡muchísimas gracias! Me alegro un montón de que te hayas animado a escribirme. Es un auténtico placer tener lectoras como tú. Gracias por tu precioso review :3 (Y tranquila, ya está **LadyChocolate** persiguiéndome para que actualice OdF xD).

Nada más por hoy. Un besazo enorme a todos, ¡y gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia! Nos vemos muy pronto. ¡Hacedme saber qué os está pareciendo a través de los comentarios!


	4. Confusión

**N/A.** ¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal todo? Aquí os traigo un capítulo más de este fic por el que he desarrollado una poderosa adicción. Os comunico que volveré a publicar este sábado y, a partir de ese momento, las actualizaciones pasarán a ser una vez por semana (salvo posibles excepciones particulares, los sábados). Hoy he empezado al instituto y, en fin, es lo que toca xD A todo esto, ¿vosotros estáis estudiando? ¿Primaria, Secundaria, Bachiller, universidad? ¿Otra cosa? ¿Ninguna de ellas? Siento curiosidad, ¡contadme cosas de vosotros!

Veo que en general Tylor ha gustado bastante. Me habéis dejado varias teorías sobre él (algunas tan alocadas y originales que no he podido evitar reírme bastante xD), así que de momento he decidido dejaros con la duda. Ni siquiera os diré si alguien se acercó o no. Será el propio fic el que os lo vaya desvelando poco a poco... Pero sentíos libres de seguir contándome qué papel creéis que tendrá en la historia y de cambiar de opinión cuantas veces queráis.

Sin nada más que decir, ¡os dejo con el capítulo! **Fin N/A.**

* * *

Corría apresurada, con el pelo mojado por la lluvia que la empapaba insistentemente. Tenía frío y mucha, mucha prisa. _Idiota, idiota, idiota_. ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la varita en el cuarto de su madre? ¡La varita! ¿Qué clase de bruja dejaba la varita en la mesita de noche de la habitación de un centro privado y se iba sin cogerla?

 _Es que soy una despistada._

¿Y si se la habían robado? ¿Y si su madre la cogía y le pasaba algo malo? ¿Y si no la recuperaba?

 _Hermione, Hermione… Tan brillante para unas cosas, tan extraordinariamente torpe para otras_.

Hacía ya una hora que había abandonado el IMEM tras pasar un buen rato sentada junto a su madre, hablándole como si ella pudiera escucharla. Cuando había llegado a casa, y después de contarle a su padre que seguía sin haber cambios, se había puesto a preparar la cena.

Y solo cuando había querido hacer uso de la magia para acelerar el proceso de cocción se había dado cuenta: _su varita no estaba_.

Llegó al Callejón Diagón y giró a la derecha tras pasar junto a la Tetera Mágica. Era domingo de nuevo, como la última vez que había sucumbido al llanto al salir del cuarto de su madre, y los establecimientos estaban tan vacíos como la semana anterior.

Cuando estuvo frente al edificio subió las escaleras de dos en dos y entró con determinación. Su pelo y su capa gotearon pesadamente sobre el suelo de linóleo del recibidor. Ariana, la bruja que se encargaba de recibir a los pacientes, la miró con sorpresa desde su escritorio.

—Buenas noches —saludó Hermione con una sonrisa avergonzada, terriblemente consciente de que estaba poniéndolo todo perdido de agua—. He… he olvidado mi varita en la habitación. Sé que ya ha acabado la hora de las visitas, pero… ¿podría subir a cogerla?

Ariana parpadeó y apretó los labios para no sonreír.

—Por supuesto, señorita Granger. Sin ningún problema.

—Muchas gracias.

Hermione cruzó apresuradamente el recibidor y se alejó por el primer pasillo a la izquierda hasta llegar a las escaleras. No le gustaba dejar solo a su padre por la noche y, para ser sincera, tampoco le agradaba especialmente pasar en ese deprimente lugar más tiempo del necesario. Por no hablar de lo incómoda que se sentía entrando cuando no le correspondía y dejando un rastro de agua a su paso.

 _Y todo por un estúpido despiste_. Debería tener más cuidado con sus cosas. Si en lugar de allí se hubiera dejado su varita en una cafetería…

Estaba subiendo las escaleras y ya casi había llegado al tercer piso cuando una voz la sobresaltó. ¿Todavía había gente en el edificio? ¡Si eran casi las diez!

—… podremos ir ahondando en el tema. Poco a poco. Sin prisa. Vamos bastante bien.

Entró en el pasillo principal de la tercera planta y vio que el dueño de la voz era el chico tan atractivo que le había sonreído la semana pasada. Estaba apoyado en el marco de una puerta, hablando con alguien que se encontraba en el interior de esa habitación.

Al reparar en su presencia, el chico —que vestía una de esas túnicas blancas propias de los sanadores— miró en su dirección y le regaló otra de sus fantásticas sonrisas. Hermione le correspondió tímidamente y se detuvo. Para llegar al cuarto de su madre tenía que pasar junto al joven sanador, pero parecía que estaba hablando con un paciente y Hermione no quería interrumpir.

Sin embargo, dicho paciente escogió ese momento para asomarse al pasillo y descubrir a quién estaba mirando el chico.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron como platos y una exclamación ahogada de sorpresa escapó entre sus labios al reconocer al mago, quien apretó los dientes y la miró con una rabia aterradora.

—¡¿Malfoy?!

* * *

Habían quedado en un bar mágico del centro de Londres. Un sitio poco luminoso y bastante apartado, lo suficientemente desconocido como para ser agradablemente tranquilo.

Theo había llegado el primero, fiel a su inquebrantable principio de la puntualidad. Había pedido una cerveza de mantequilla y había esperado a Blaise, quien entró diez minutos tarde con la energía de un vendaval.

—Hey, Theo, ¿cómo va eso? —preguntó mientras se encaramaba al taburete de su derecha y exigía un whisky de fuego agitando un billete ante la cara del avinagrado camarero.

—Bien, gracias.

—Tío, ya sé la razón por la que Pan estaba enfadada conmigo. —Blaise sonreía ampliamente como un niño con un regalo.

—¿Ah, sí? —Theo dio un sorbo a su cerveza y miró calmadamente a su amigo—. Sorpréndeme, por favor.

—Resulta —comenzó Blaise, dando un largo trago al whisky tan pronto como el camarero lo dejó ante él— que estaba cabreada porque ella me invita siempre a dormir a su casa, pero yo no suelo invitarla demasiado. Dice que tiene la sensación de que me molesta. ¡De que me molesta! Y solo porque no le decía que viniera a pasar la noche a mi casa. ¿No es absurdo?

Blaise rio con fuerza y se palmeó la pierna mientras Theo enarcaba una ceja. Al ver que no se reía con él, Zabini frunció el ceño.

—Venga, tío, es gracioso. ¿No lo pillas? No la invito a mi casa porque creía que ella prefería que fuera yo a la suya. Y resulta que ella va y se enfada. Es irónico. ¿No te parece divertido?

—Hilarante —murmuró Theo, dejando el vaso casi vacío sobre la barra. Suspiró y miró fijamente a Blaise—. ¿Por qué me has pedido que viniera exactamente? Te conozco. Esto no es por Pansy.

Al escucharlo, Blaise se removió incómodo sobre su taburete. Paseó la mirada por el local, extraordinariamente serio de pronto. Carraspeó antes de hablar.

—¿Has leído _El Profeta_ últimamente, Theo?

Nott suspiró. Efectivamente, era justo lo que suponía.

—Sí. Solo espero que Draco no lo haya hecho. Conociéndolo, sería cuestión de tiempo que cometiera alguna estupidez.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, con las miradas perdidas en el interior de sus vasos. Como de costumbre, fue Blaise el primero en hablar de nuevo.

—En el fondo lo entiendo, ¿sabes? Creo que yo… creo que haría lo mismo. Si me enterara de que los asesinos de mi madre han escapado de Azkaban, yo… Los mataría. Los mataría con mis propias manos, Theo. De verdad que lo haría.

—Lo sé —susurró Nott sin mirar a Blaise. Recordaba cuando su madre había muerto. Cómo todos lo habían atribuido a un hechizo fallido. Cómo él sabía perfectamente que había sido su padre quien la había matado.

Cómo no había derramado ni una sola lágrima cuando poco tiempo atrás también él había muerto.

—Theo.

Alzó la vista de nuevo y se encontró con la mirada de Blaise, oscura y perdida. Cuando dejaba caer su escudo de bravuconería y entusiasmo, todo cuanto quedaba de Blaise Zabini era un niño perdido y asustado que temía por el futuro de sus amigos.

—¿Sí, Blaise?

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con Draco ahora?

Theo guardó silencio, comprendiendo todas las preguntas que se encerraban en las palabras de Blaise. _Qué haremos si el tratamiento no funciona. Qué será de él si Brooks no logra que se recupere. Qué ocurrirá si encuentra a los asesinos de su madre. Qué sucederá si los mata._

 _Qué será de él y de nosotros si acaba en Azkaban_.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Theo se encontraba ante un montón de preguntas sin respuesta. Y ni siquiera él se sentía con valor para despejar las dudas. Cuando respondió, su voz fue solo un murmullo apagado.

—No lo sé, Blaise. De verdad que no lo sé.

* * *

Cuando Draco miró al reloj y vio que eran casi las diez de la noche, se puso en pie de golpe. Había llegado allí a las ocho, así que eso significaba que llevaba casi dos horas hablando con Tylor.

El sanador lo miró desde el sofá y se levantó también.

—Parece que se nos ha hecho tarde. Creo que ya es hora de volver a casa.

Draco asintió, mirándolo de reojo. Las emociones en su interior se rebelaban y contradecían entre ellas. _Odiaba aquello._ Haber pasado tanto tiempo cómodamente sentado en un sillón, en el despacho de un sanador de un instituto mental. Haber hablado de sus pensamientos. De sus emociones. De su vida. _Con un desconocido_. Y no con un desconocido cualquiera, sino con un jodido loquero de sonrisa perfecta.

Pero sobre todo, odiaba sentirse tan bien. Relajado, liberado. Como si todo fuera más fácil si alguien más llevaba con él el peso que hacía semanas que cargaba sobre sus hombros. Odiaba que todo eso estuviera funcionando, porque eso solo podía significar una cosa.

Que realmente necesitaba ayuda.

 _Joder_.

—Sí. Lo mejor será que me marche —dijo bruscamente, cogiendo su capa del perchero junto a la pared y dando media vuelta. Tylor lo adelantó y le abrió la puerta, pero se apoyó en el quicio para cortarle el paso.

Draco se detuvo de golpe y lo miró fijamente. Él estaba cruzado de brazos, contemplándolo con esa mirada tan azul y tan viva que parecía dispuesta a aprenderlo todo sobre él.

Draco enarcó una ceja, cruzándose también de brazos y conteniéndose a duras penas para no decirle muy poco educadamente que moviera su culo y le dejara salir. Roto el hechizo de paz en el que las palabras de Tylor lo habían sumido durante casi dos horas, solo le quedaba la rabia y las ganas de gritar.

 _Los odiaba._ Los odiaba a todos. Empezando por ese absurdamente perfecto sanador que se creía con poder para curarlo y que _joder_ , parecía que lo iba a conseguir _._

Pero Tylor no se sintió ni remotamente intimidado por su mirada incendiaria.

—Hoy ha estado bien, ¿eh? —preguntó con suavidad. Draco bufó, apartando la vista para que no lo delatara el miedo de sus ojos—. Draco… No hace falta que me hables de tu madre todavía. No es necesario. En la próxima sesión podemos… no sé, charlar sobre tus amigos. Puedes contarme cómo son. Qué te gusta de ellos y qué es lo que más te molesta. Cómo se están comportando contigo últimamente.

—Como gilipollas. Como si fuera un niño indefenso —resopló Draco sin poder contenerse. Levantó la mirada al techo, enderezándose y tratando de tranquilizarse. Quería irse _ya._

—Comprendo —asintió Tylor—. Hablaremos de eso entonces. Y en la siguiente sesión podrías decirme qué quieres mejorar de tu vida hoy día. O cualquier otra cosa. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Draco, y no hace falta que hablemos todavía de tu madre si no te sientes preparado. Conozcámonos mejor antes, y después podremos ir ahondando en el tema. Poco a poco. Sin prisa. Vamos bastante bien.

En ese momento, a Draco le pareció escuchar el sonido de pisadas, y Tylor giró la cabeza para mirar algo que estaba al otro lado del pasillo. Esbozó una de esas sonrisas suyas que tanto detestaba Draco, quien se vio vencido por la curiosidad. Olvidando que no llevaba puesta la túnica con la capucha, se asomó al pasillo para ver quién demonios se encontraba en el IMEM de noche cuando él había pensado que era el único paciente sin internar que todavía no se había marchado.

Craso error.

Porque ahí estaba ella. Empapada de los pies a la cabeza, con el largo pelo castaño chorreando agua sobre el suelo. Nerviosa y sonrojada. Abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos y cubriéndose la boca para ahogar una exclamación de sorpresa cuando lo reconoció.

—¡¿Malfoy?!

Granger, por supuesto.

 _Mierda_.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡AL FIN! xD Sé que me vais a matar por dejar el encuentro para el siguiente capítulo, pero ya está escrito y lo publicaré el sábado como dije antes. Que no cunda el pánico xD Como muchos habéis adivinado, Blaise y Pansy están "juntos", más o menos xD El sábado tendréis una pequeña escenita de ellos dos, además del correspondiente encontronazo entre Malfoy y Hermione.

Poco a poco voy dando detalles sobre lo que ocurrió con Narcissa. No revelaré toda la información de golpe, pero cada vez tendréis más datos. Ya sabéis que fue asesinada y que los culpables han escapado de Azkaban. ¿Quiénes son y por qué lo hicieron? ¿Dónde estaba Draco cuando esto ocurrió? Contadme vuestras teorías en los comentarios ;)

Hay otra pregunta que no dejáis de hacerme: ¿Y Lucius? Es fácil imaginar dónde está, no tenéis que pensar mucho. Pero tranquilos: aparecerá en el fic.

Muchos ánimos para los que, como yo, habéis empezado hoy a clase. ¡Y un millón de gracias a todos los que habéis puesto este fic en favoritos (11 personas) o en alertas (21)! Especialmente a quienes me dejasteis un review en el capítulo anterior:

 **LadyChocolateLover, Parejachyca, MARUVTA, Lectora en las Sombras, Pauli Jean Malfoy y BereLestrange** , además de **MrsDarfoy** , que me escribió un comentario para el primer capítulo. ¡Gracias! No sabéis lo muchísimo que me gusta leer vuestras opiniones y teorías. Me animáis muchísimo.

¡Hasta el sábado!

MA.B


	5. Descubiertos

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Para que veáis que soy buena, no os hago esperar mucho. ¡Aquí tenéis la primera escena de Draco y Hermione! Espero que os guste :3 ¡A partir de ahora, comienzo a actualizar todos los sábados! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. En un instituto para el tratamiento de problemas psicológicos.

 _¿Pero qué demonios…?_

Tanto Hermione como Draco se habían quedado congelados, ella delante de las escaleras y él en la puerta de un despacho en mitad del pasillo. La expresión anonadada y confundida de la bruja contrastaba con los dientes apretados y la mirada rabiosa de Malfoy.

Aún apoyado en el marco de la puerta de su despacho, Tylor presenció silenciosamente la tensión que creció entre los ojos de los dos jóvenes. Parpadeando, ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Os conocéis?

—Se llama Granger —gruñó Malfoy por lo bajo, entrecerrando los ojos y apretando con fuerza el quicio de la puerta. Lo había visto. ¡Lo había visto! Ahora sería cuestión de tiempo que su secreto fuera de dominio público. _Maldita sea_. ¡Y precisamente ella!

—Ya sé cómo se llama —respondió Tylor, alzando una ceja con diversión. Hermione lo miró, cada vez más nerviosa y confusa—. Dudo que haya alguien en todo el mundo mágico que desconozca el nombre de la más famosa heroína de las últimas décadas.

Hermione enrojeció hasta la raíz del cabello y los nudillos de Draco se volvieron blancos al intensificar su agarre.

—¿Me… me conoce? —balbució ella estúpidamente. La impresión de encontrarse a Malfoy allí la había dejado demasiado abrumada. De todas las personas que pensaría que podría haber visto en ese lugar, Draco… bueno, él ni siquiera estaba en la lista.

Tylor se separó de la puerta y avanzó hacia ella sonriendo.

—Claro. Como todos. Pero disculpe mi falta de educación, señorita… Soy Tylor Brooks, sanador de este centro. Es un auténtico placer.

Tylor se inclinó levemente con una cortesía anacrónica. Tenía el pelo castaño y rizado, ligeramente más largo que el de Malfoy. Sus intensos ojos azules, de un tono que se asemejaba inquietantemente al violeta, se clavaron en Hermione con diversión.

—Igualmente —consiguió responder al fin. Un poco más allá, Malfoy parecía haber recuperado la compostura. Se había puesto la capa aunque no la capucha, y los miraba con frialdad desde su imponente altura—. Yo… siento mucho interrumpir. Venía a por mi… mi varita. La olvidé cuando estuve aquí antes.

—Por supuesto. Lamento que la hayamos entretenido. Espero tener el gusto de verla de nuevo pronto.

Hermione asintió, todavía abrumada por la hechizante suavidad de las palabras del sanador. Había algo en él, una especie de magia atrayente, que la distraía incluso de la insólita presencia de Malfoy. Agitando la cabeza, Hermione se alejó con rapidez.

Al pasar junto al despacho de Brooks, no pudo resistir la tentación y alzó la mirada hacia Draco. Él seguía serio, con expresión imperturbable, pero alguien que supiera mirar con atención —y desde luego, Hermione sabía— podría ver que en el interior de sus fríos ojos de hielo ardía un volcán entero.

Demasiadas preguntas. Demasiados interrogantes. ¿Qué podría estar haciendo Malfoy en el IMEM? ¿Habría ido como paciente o como visitante? ¿Por qué seguía allí a esas horas? ¿Y por qué no había acudido a San Mungo?

Al menos, la respuesta a esa última cuestión parecía obvia. Malfoy no quería ser descubierto.

Pero ella lo había visto. Y era más que evidente que él no estaba nada contento con esa nueva situación.

Cogiendo aire, Hermione siguió avanzando hasta desaparecer en el siguiente pasillo. Ese no era un buen momento para indagar. Todavía tenía el corazón en la garganta y estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pensar con claridad.

Al llegar al cuarto de su madre, Hermione abrió con máximo cuidado para no despertarla en caso de que estuviera dormida. Y efectivamente, así era. Jean descansaba sobre la cama, tapada con finas sábanas blancas y el pelo oscuro desparramado por la almohada. Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, moviéndose en la penumbra hasta la mesita de noche donde, por suerte, seguía su varita.

Así, tranquila y dormida, casi parecía que su madre estuviera bien.

Tratando de no permitir que las emociones la embargaran, Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Cuando llegó al pasillo donde había visto a Malfoy lo encontró desierto, con la puerta del despacho que tenía inscrito el nombre de Tylor Brooks cerrada a cal y canto.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras para salir del edificio, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que nunca había visto a Draco tan pálido, tan delgado y tan roto.

* * *

—He dicho que no, Blaise.

—Venga ya, Pansy, no seas aguafiestas. Solo serán un par de horas. Tres como mucho. Estaremos de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

—¿Como la última vez que me arrastraste a una de esas fiestas clandestinas tuyas?

Blaise estaba sentado sobre la cómoda, con los pies colgando sobre la cara alfombra y los ojos fijos en Pansy. Ella revoloteaba por toda la habitación sacando y guardando ropa. Era evidente que lo hacía sin objetivo alguno, por el mero hecho de estar ocupada.

—No son clandestinas —protestó por lo bajo Blaise con un puchero—. Quiero decir, son legales y todo eso. A veces hasta Theo va.

—Pues dile a Theo que te acompañe.

—Él no me gusta tanto como tú. Y no me deja meterle mano.

Estuvo cerca de no esquivar la camisa que Pansy le lanzó con rabia. La bruja se había cruzado de brazos en mitad de la habitación, justo delante de la cama, y lo miraba furiosa con sus bonitos ojos color primavera.

Blaise suspiró.

—Venga, princesa. No te enfades. Sabes que solo quiero que salgas y te diviertas. Verte reír otra vez. Hace semanas que no demuestras ni un mínimo de alegría.

—¿Alegría? —Pansy rio amargamente y después se mordió el labio para contener un sollozo. Sus ojos se estaban llenado de lágrimas y Zabini sintió que algo pesado caía en su estómago—. ¿Qué alegría, Blaise? Draco está destrozado. Y eso nos está destrozando también a nosotros. Un grupo de psicópatas se dedica a vengarse de todos los que desertaron o renegaron del Señor Tenebroso. Narcissa Malfoy ha muerto. Y ahora ellos han escapado de Azkaban.

La primera lágrima rompió el velo que cubría la mirada de la bruja y se deslizó por su mejilla, pionera de una tristeza que no tardó en llenar toda la habitación. De pie, sola en el centro de la habitación, Pansy se abrazó a sí misma buscando un consuelo que sabía que no iba a encontrar. Su voz sonaba dura y determinada, pero en sus ojos se leía la lacerante verdad: _tenía miedo_.

Blaise bajó de la cómoda de un salto, se plantó a su lado de dos zancadas y la envolvió en un abrazo cálido y protector. Sabía lo mucho que ella odiaba que la tratara como a una doncella en apuros, e incluso él mismo detestaba hacer el papel de caballero al rescate, pero había días en que no existían normas para lo que ellos tenían.

Después de todo, hacía ya tiempo que se había resignado a aceptar que Pansy Parkinson era su mayor perdición.

* * *

Cuando Hermione salió de nuevo al frío aire nocturno, no quedaba ya ni rastro de luz en el cielo. La oscuridad, húmeda y aterciopelada, le provocó un escalofrío. Había dejado de llover, pero los adoquines seguían cubiertos de grandes charcos. El _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_ comenzaba a apagarse a sus espaldas, cada vez más callado y ya casi vacío, ocupado solo por los sanadores y los pocos pacientes que había internados.

Las escaleras que descendían a la calle estaban vagamente iluminadas por la luz que aún salía del recibidor del instituto psiquiátrico a través de las grandes puertas de cristal, pero más allá era imposible ver nada. Cuando Hermione suspiró, una nubecilla de vaho escapó entre sus labios y se perdió en las alturas.

Se subió el cuello de la gabardina aún húmeda, asegurándose de que se protegía al máximo del inclemente frío londinense, y comenzó a descender las escaleras.

Sin embargo, y justo cuando estaba bajando el último escalón, una figura negra como la noche misma apareció ante ella y atrapó sus muñecas con una facilidad aterradora.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y retrocedió, tratando de librarse con un gesto brusco, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a gritar una voz llegó hasta ella.

—Estate quieta si no quieres que te haga daño.

Grave. Arrastrando cada vocal. En un tono bajo y desdeñoso. Lleno, cómo no, de una ira con altas probabilidades de inflamarse.

Malfoy.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! —siseó Hermione, liberándose ella misma con un nuevo tirón. Él dio un paso más, entrando así en la zona iluminada de las escaleras, y se retiró un poco la capucha. No del todo, pero sí lo suficiente como para que ella pudiera apreciar el flequillo rubio y despeinado y sus gélidos ojos grises.

—Si se lo dices a alguien —amenazó sin alzar lo más mínimo la voz— acabaré contigo.

Pero si Malfoy pretendía intimidarla lo llevaba claro. En los últimos años, Hermione había sobrevivido a serpientes gigantes, _Horrocruxes_ , dragones e incluso al mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

En comparación, Draco Malfoy no suponía ningún peligro. Y estaba cansada de ser la buena que aguantaba todos los insultos y amenazas.

—Por supuesto —ironizó, levantando la barbilla con obstinación—. ¿Acabarás conmigo? Sorprendente. Me encantaría ver cómo lo intentas. Pero antes de nada, despéjame una duda: ¿prefieres que te deje con vida y que te encierren en Azkaban o que sea misericordiosa y te dé un final rápido y digno?

Draco apretó los dientes y recurrió a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no coger su varita y lanzar a Granger al otro lado de la calle de un solo giro de muñeca. Por mucho que le jodiera, sabía que en ese momento no tenía fuerzas suficientes como para vencerla en un duelo mágico.

Por no hablar de que todo aquel que los oyera se pondría al instante de parte de la bruja.

—Ignoraré tu impertinencia, Granger, pero solo por hoy. Supongo que ser nuestra gran heroína durante dos años seguidos se te ha subido demasiado a la cabeza. —Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero Draco no le dio tiempo a seguir—. A nadie, Granger, ¿te ha quedado claro? Si me entero de que has mencionado a alguno de tus amiguitos que me has visto aquí, aunque sea una sola palabra…

—¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? —preguntó ella, desafiante. Malfoy la atravesó con una fría mirada.

—Te destrozaré —respondió sin más.

Hermione bufó, cruzándose de brazos. Miró al mago de arriba abajo y frunció el ceño. Sí, estaba mucho más pálido y demacrado que la última vez que lo había visto en los juicios, dos años atrás.

Y eso, hablando de Malfoy, era mucho decir.

—No diré nada —concedió finalmente con lentitud sin apartar sus ojos de los del mago—. Pero no porque tenga miedo de tus amenazas, Malfoy. Sino porque no sería justo ni correcto.

Se hizo el silencio entre los dos. Ella lo miraba críticamente. Él se contenía para no suspirar de puro alivio. _Granger y su intachable ética_. Nunca había creído que agradecería tanto que esa insufrible sabelotodo fuera una jodida santurrona.

—Supongo —empezó Hermione— que no vas a contarme por qué estás aquí.

Malfoy sonrió mordazmente y sin alegría.

—Supones bien.

—Vale. Da igual.

Hermione suspiró y volvió a subirse el cuello de la gabardina. Miró de reojo a Malfoy por última vez antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse sin despedirse.

Apenas llevaba diez pasos cuando la voz de Draco volvió a detenerla.

—¿Y tú, Granger? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Finalmente te has dado cuenta de que estás loca de atar?

El sarcasmo apenas disimuló el verdadero interés escondido en la pregunta, y la sonrisa divertida y triste a partes iguales que Hermione le dirigió cuando se giró un poco para mirarlo de lado fue la prueba de ello.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy —dijo por toda respuesta. Después se marchó sin volver a mirar atrás.

Solo junto a las escaleras del instituto mental, en el límite mismo en que la luz se convertía en oscuridad, Draco esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

Había que ver las cosas tan curiosas que le deparaba a veces la vida.

—Buenas noches, Granger —susurró a la noche con burla antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse en dirección opuesta.

Hacía frío, las calles estaban húmedas y desiertas y no había luna en el cielo cuajado de estrellas. El _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_ apagó sus últimas luces y quedó en silencio, solo y casi vacío.

Ni Draco ni Hermione fueron conscientes de los ojos que presenciaron su discusión desde una ventana del tercer piso.

Unos asombrosos ojos de un azul intenso.

Casi, casi violeta.

* * *

 **N/A.** Yyyyy hasta aquí. ¿Qué os ha parecido eso? ¿Alguien desea cambiar su opinión sobre Tylor? xD Por cierto, no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero en esta última escena ha habido un pequeño guiño a _Destiny._ A ver si alguien descubre cuál. También hay una metáfora sobre Malfoy, algo así como un chiste personal, que tiene que ver con lo que dijo Sirius una vez de que todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior. Veamos cómo andáis de dotes detectivescas y cuántos podéis localizarla xD

Como siempre, agradezco a todos que le hayáis dado una oportunidad a este fic, pero especialmente a **MrsDarfoy** , quien recomendó esta historia en Facebook. Gracias a ti, preciosa, tengo la increíble cantidad de 19 favoritos y 32 alertas, además de 26 reviews. ¡No puedo estarte más agradecida!

Hablando de eso, mi Facebook es **MeriAnne Abévaz** , por si alguien está interesado. Es posible que de vez en cuando cuelgue cositas de este fic, como avisos, adelantos o material extra :3

Gracias también a quienes comentasteis en el último capítulo:

 **LadyChocolateLover, MARUVTA y BereLestrange.**

También a **CeciTonks** y **MrsDarfoy** , que comentaron capítulos anteriores. ¡Gracias!

El siguiente tiene 3100 palabras nada menos, para compensar así que será dentro de una semana. Preparaos para el drama y para muuucho Slytherin. ¡Hasta la próxima, y gracias!

MA.B


	6. Hundido

**N/A.** ¡Wow! Increíble la aceptación que está teniendo este fic, ¡en serio! ¡Ya llevamos 41 reviews en solo cinco capítulos! De verdad, gracias. No sabéis lo muchísimo que me animáis. ¡Sois geniales!

Hoy os traigo poco Dramione -para qué os voy a mentir- pero muuucho Draco. Y más cosas sobre sus amigos y Narcissa. Hay drama drama drama, tal y como prometí. Tiene una estructura diferente a los demás (muchas más escenas de lo habitual) pero en cuanto lo leáis entenderéis por qué. Esto es solo algo puntual para este capítulo y no significa que vaya a cambiar esa estructura (parece que a vosotros os gusta lo de las tres escenas, y a mí me facilita bastante la escritura).

Al final del capítulo os comento un poco de qué van los siguientes caps. ¡Espero que os guste! **Fin N/A.**

* * *

—¿Habla en serio? ¿Lo dice de verdad?

—Sí, señorita Granger. Pero insisto en que es todavía algo experimental. Su eficacia no ha sido probada y, por tanto, no puedo asegurarle que vaya a funcionar. Lo único que puedo decirle a ciencia cierta es que nuestras investigaciones están dando sus frutos.

Justo delante de la puerta de su madre, Hermione escuchaba al medimago con la sensación de que iba a llorar de puro alivio y felicidad en cualquier momento.

—La semana que viene comenzaremos a administrarle la poción y estudiaremos de cerca su evolución —continuó él, sonriendo ante la evidente alegría de la bruja, que apenas era capaz de hablar—. En caso de percibir el más mínimo cambio se lo haremos saber al instante.

—Gracias —dijo Hermione finalmente, apretando con fuerza el brazo del medimago. La emoción estaba desbordándola—. Gracias, muchísimas gracias.

—No me las dé. Solo cumplimos con nuestro trabajo —respondió amablemente el hombre. Cuando se hubo ido, Hermione se giró y se asomó de nuevo a la habitación.

—¿Has oído eso, mamá? No todo está perdido.

Ese pensamiento siguió con ella cuando se alejó dando saltos por el pasillo, casi levitando.

 _No todo está perdido_.

Aún seguía acompañada por esta esperanzadora idea cuando se cruzó con una figura encapuchada, totalmente vestida de negro.

Una figura que ya había visto antes.

Solo que en esta ocasión no le cupo ninguna duda de quién se escondía dentro.

—¿Un buen día en el loquero, Granger? —preguntó su voz burlona desde dentro de la oscura capucha.

—Inmejorable —respondió Hermione con una amplia sonrisa. Ni siquiera Malfoy podía empañar su buen humor.

 _No todo está perdido._

—¿Ya han averiguado cómo arreglarte la cabeza? No sabes cuánto me alegro. —El sarcasmo teatral en el tono de Draco era más que evidente. Hermione se contuvo para no reír.

—Me imagino. Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo para charlar ahora. Te deseo suerte hoy. Quizás tu loquero también esté cerca de encontrar una solución a tu estupidez supina. Adiós, Malfoy.

Él fue a responder, pero no le dio tiempo. Hermione desapareció dando brincos por las escaleras, tarareando por lo bajo. Draco frunció el ceño.

Esa bruja estaba para encerrar.

* * *

—Bueno, Draco, dime, ¿qué tal la semana?

—Tan jodidamente insoportable como cualquier otra.

De nuevo sentados en el despacho, Draco y Tylor hablaban rodeando la mesita de té. Brooks estaba como de costumbre en el sofá, con la pierna derecha cruzada sobre la izquierda y un brazo apoyado a lo largo del respaldo. Draco, por su parte, había vuelto a elegir el sillón de siempre, y se sentaba con los brazos cruzados y una expresión afilada que habría cortado el aire.

—Bueno —sonrió Tylor—. Podría ser peor. Cada domingo dices menos vulgaridades cuando te pregunto por tu semana. Creo que podemos considerar eso un progreso.

Draco resopló, demasiado lejos todavía del humor de Tylor.

—¿Con qué vas a aburrirme hoy?

—Eres tú quien va a hablar, Draco, ¿recuerdas? Te dije que quería saber cosas sobre tus amigos. Todo lo que puedas y quieras contarme, tanto lo bueno como lo malo. Si tuvieras que decirme cuántos amigos tienes, ¿podrías darme un número exacto?

Draco respondió sin pensar.

—Cuatro.

—Excelente. Y supongo que Theodore es uno de ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué no empezamos por él?

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos con suspicacia, mirando a Tylor sin una pizca de alegría. Él soltó una carcajada.

—Descuida. Por muchas cosas terribles que me digas sobre él, solo es un conocido. No le contaré nada. Y aunque quisiera, estamos en terapia, y el secreto profesional me obliga a guardar silencio. Así que adelante, sin miedo.

Draco se pasó una mano por el pelo, desordenándoselo. Hacía tiempo que había renunciado a llevarlo engominado hacia atrás, pues había cogido el vicio de revolvérselo cuando estaba nervioso o molesto.

—Es un imbécil —gruñó, aunque supo en seguida que no estaba siendo justo—. Supongo que es… bueno, algo así como la persona más inteligente que conozco. —La imagen de Granger apareció fugazmente por su cabeza, pero Malfoy la rechazó sin miramientos antes de continuar—. No habla demasiado, pero cuando lo hace no comete un solo error. Ni siquiera dice palabras malsonantes. Es una jodida enciclopedia andante. —Tylor lo miraba fijamente prestando mucha atención, asintiendo cada poco rato para hacerle saber que lo estaba escuchando. Draco carraspeó, incómodo—. Siempre parece saber todo lo que piensas y sientes. Es como si pudiera ver dentro de todo el mundo. A veces eso es un verdadero coñazo.

—¿Porque da miedo que alguien pueda leer tu interior?

La pregunta podría haber sido casual e inocente. Draco sabía que no lo era.

—Algo así —murmuró escuetamente.

—Comprendo —asintió Tylor—. Aunque supongo que en ocasiones también tiene que ser de ayuda, ¿verdad? Saber que alguien entenderá tus problemas sin que haga falta que se los expliques. Y que ese alguien tendrá claro qué es lo que necesitas sin necesidad de preguntártelo.

Draco reflexionó acerca de las palabras de Tylor.

—Sí —murmuró finalmente—. Sí, supongo que sí.

* * *

Se decía que cuando los aurores habían encontrado a Draco abrazado al cuerpo inerte de su madre, el último Malfoy lloraba amargamente, mezclando las lágrimas de desgarrador dolor con gritos enloquecidos hacia todo aquel que intentara acercarse a ellos.

Theo había sido el primero en ir a verlo, un día después de que Narcissa fuera asesinada. Cuando había llegado, había visto que la mansión estaba destrozada, tanto por dentro como por fuera. Incluso los elfos habían desaparecido, muertos de terror por la abrasadora ira de Draco.

Lo había encontrado sentado en las escaleras, rodeado por un número desolador de botellas de whisky de fuego vacías. El pelo revuelto, la ropa sucia y arrugada, sin afeitar, la mirada nublada por el dolor y el aliento apestando a alcohol.

—Lárgate —había ladrado Draco, tambaleándose ligeramente aun pese a estar sentado.

Theo había tardado poco en evaluar los daños. Seguidamente había dado media vuelta, y cuando había regresado un buen rato después, había traído consigo un montón de viales con Dormidera suficiente como para dejar inconsciente a una ballena.

Blaise también estaba allí cuando Theo había vuelto. Pero Nott no había dicho ni una sola palabra. No había tratado de animar a Draco. No había intentado paliar su dolor. Se había limitado a dejar las pociones en su habitación y, cuando había vuelto a bajar, se había parado de nuevo en las escaleras para mirar largamente a Malfoy, que temblaba con la cabeza baja y el pelo cubriéndole los ojos.

Antes de marcharse, Theo había echado un rápido vistazo a Blaise, que había pasado un brazo sobre los hombros de Draco.

—Oye, Blaise. —Él había levantado la cabeza y mirado taciturno a Nott, que parecía más serio incluso de lo normal—. No dejes que se muera.

Después, había dado media vuelta y se había ido de Malfoy Manor para no regresar en varios días.

Y cuando lo había hecho, se había encontrado con que Draco dormía profundamente junto a un montón de viales vacíos.

* * *

—Es arrogante, invasivo, cabezota, orgulloso e imparable. Tiene la energía de un huracán y no se cansa nunca. Siempre se ríe de todo, como si el mundo fuera una gran broma estúpida. No sabe tomarse nada en serio. Es un inmaduro sin ningún respeto por nada.

—Impresionante. ¿Seguro que ese Zabini es amigo tuyo?

Tylor había sacado un poco de zumo de calabaza mientras hablaban. Ante la ceja alzada de Draco, el sanador se había encogido de hombros. _Nada de alcohol en el trabajo_ , había dicho.

En ese momento, los vasos ya estaban casi vacíos.

—No lo parece, ¿verdad? —comentó Draco son sorna. Sacudió la cabeza y cambió de postura en el sillón, acomodándose—. En realidad… sí lo es. Somos totalmente opuestos, pero supongo que es por eso por lo que nos llevamos tan bien. Blaise me complementa. Aunque me saque de mis casillas, sabe cómo animarme cuando se lo propone. Es el tío más sincero del mundo, además. A veces es desquiciante su manera de decirlo todo directamente y sin ninguna sutilidad, por no hablar de su falta de discreción… pero en ocasiones se agradece saber que siempre actúa de forma honesta y que nunca miente a un amigo.

Tylor bebió el último trago de zumo y rellenó ambos vasos con un movimiento de varita.

—Parece que estés hablando de un niño. Es raro encontrar adultos que conserven la vitalidad, las ganas de juerga y la sinceridad de la infancia. Aunque seguro que es bueno poder contar con alguien espontáneo y poco amigo de los modales para según qué cosas.

Draco bufó, sonriendo con burla.

—Ya te he dicho que es un inmaduro. No creo que pase de los cinco años mentales. Pero sí. Sí, a veces tener a Blaise es indescriptiblemente bueno —añadió bajando la voz. Al notar la intensidad de la mirada que Tylor le estaba dirigiendo, Draco se apresuró a coger su vaso y beber, incómodo de nuevo.

* * *

Blaise estaba durmiendo en un motel a las afueras de Glasgow cuando le llegó la noticia de la muerte de Narcissa. Se había vestido a toda prisa y se había marchado de allí dejando en el mostrador de recepción un puñado de billetes que no había contado pero que excedía por mucho el precio que debía pagar.

Theo acababa de marcharse cuando Blaise había entrado en Malfoy Manor, encontrándose con el mismo decadente desastre que Nott. Malfoy seguía ahí, sentado en las escaleras, en mitad de una isla de botellas vacías y abriendo una que todavía estaba llena. Al verlo, Draco había entrecerrado los ojos.

—Si vienes a darme el pésame, ahórratelo —había gruñido. Tenía la voz pastosa y la lengua torpe por culpa del avanzado estado de embriaguez—. Y si vienes a quitarme el alcohol, olvídalo, porque tendrá que ser por encima de mi cadáver.

Blaise lo había mirado largamente, sin saber qué decir. Después había caminado hasta su amigo y se había sentado en el mismo escalón que él, justo a su lado.

—En realidad, me preguntaba si tendrías algún inconveniente en compartir conmigo una de esas botellas.

Draco le había devuelto una mirada evaluativa, empañada por el alcohol y el dolor. Finalmente, le había tendido la botella que todavía sostenía.

A veces, un compañero de borrachera era todo cuando se necesitaba para seguir adelante.

* * *

—¿Agresiva?

—Mucho.

—¿Cómo de agresiva?

—Como una tigresa enfadada. Aunque ella me cortaría los huevos si supiera que he dicho algo así.

Entre Draco y Tylor se había establecido algún tipo de comodidad masculina. Una dinámica interesante, fluida. Malfoy hablaba sin parar y sonreía de vez en cuando, pensando en sus amigos y en todo lo que significaban para él. En cómo no los cambiaría por nadie, por muchos defectos que tuvieran, porque ellos tampoco lo habían dejado de lado a él por sus defectos. Y eso en su caso era decir mucho. Brooks, por su parte, escuchaba con sincero interés, preguntando cosas y riéndose con las anécdotas del chico. No como si fuera su sanador, sino como si realmente fuera solo un amigo con curiosidad por conocer mejor a Malfoy.

Poco a poco, Draco había ido olvidando mostrar enfado y descontento cada cierto tiempo. Se sentía a gusto allí sentado, bebiendo zumo de calabaza como cuando estaba en Hogwarts y hablando de las únicas personas que quedaban a su lado.

—Parece una mujer peligrosa, esa Pansy.

—Lo es. Adora los vestidos y cuida muchísimo su apariencia para verse lo más femenina posible, pero no permite que nadie la trate como a una doncella indefensa. Me atrevería a decir que es más temible que Blaise o que yo. Salimos juntos cuando éramos críos, pero era demasiado implacable y mandona. Casi me daba miedo.

—Algo me dice que no es el tipo de chica que acepta órdenes de nadie.

—Ni de sus padres. Siempre ha sido muy independiente y autoritaria. De hecho, a menudo se comporta como si fuera nuestra madre.

Tylor soltó una carcajada.

—Una mujer de armas tomar.

—Una mujer de armas tomar —repitió Draco, asintiendo.

Sí, sin duda.

* * *

Había sido Blaise quien le había dicho a Pansy lo de la muerte de Narcissa. La mañana después de que Theo y él hubieran ido a verlo, Draco había despertado con un dolor de cabeza bíblico, fruto de todo el alcohol ingerido la noche anterior. Los efectos de la Dormidera todavía hacían que todo pareciera liviano y suave, pero sabía que pronto se pasarían. Al menos su cuarto seguía a oscuras. Víctima de una arcada, Draco había tenido el tiempo justo para arrastrarse hasta el borde de la cama antes de vomitar.

Entonces, la puerta de su cuarto se había abierto, y Pansy había entrado con una bandeja.

—Vaya, ya estás despierto —había dicho, y Draco había gemido cerrando los ojos ante el dolor que le produjo la voz de su amiga—. Y veo que has dejado un buen desastre en la alfombra. ¿Esperas que sea también yo quien limpie eso?

Pansy había dejado la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se había acercado a la ventana. Había descorrido las cortinas con ambos brazos de un solo golpe, y cuando la luz había inundado la habitación sin piedad, Draco había gritado contra la almohada.

—¡Pansy!

—Nada de protestas, Draco. Te he traído leche con miel y galletas de chocolate. Están ahí, en la bandeja. Ahora voy a bajar a por la varita para limpiar el regalito matutino que me has dejado en el suelo y cuando vuelva, señor Malfoy, espero que hayas empezado a comer si no quieres enterarte de lo que es bueno.

Le había costado horrores, pero al final Draco había obedecido. Pansy no se había marchado en todo el día. Se había asegurado de que comía, había arreglado todos los desperfectos de la mansión, había limpiado a fondo y se había ido tras amenazarlo con hacerlo picadillo si se le ocurría volver a emborracharse tanto.

—Y castraré a ese imbécil de Blaise como se le pase por la cabeza permitirte de nuevo hacer una tontería así.

Pansy había sido dura e implacable, tratándolo como si no estuviera destrozado por la muerte de su madre.

Como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Como si todo estuviera bien y la vida continuara.

Draco no podía haberle estado más agradecido.

* * *

—Oh, sí, Daphne Greengrass. Me suena. Su familia ha aparecido bastante en _El Profeta_ últimamente, ¿no?

—Por su hermana pequeña, Astoria. Desapareció el año pasado y todos creyeron que la habían secuestrado. Al final resultó que había sido ella misma quien había escapado por voluntad propia.

—¿En serio? —Tylor rio entre dientes y Draco asintió.

—Mandó una carta a sus padres diciendo que estaba harta de que no dejaran de decirle cómo debía ser. Tenía un carácter tremendo, Astoria. Dicen que se fugó con un búlgaro al que había conocido durante el Torneo de los Tres Magos de hace seis años.

Tylor rio de nuevo.

—¿Y su hermana? ¿Cómo es?

—¿Daphne? Pues… bastante diferente a Astoria, en realidad. De hecho, se parece mucho a Theo. Es una chica muy tranquila, casi imperturbable. Le gusta la soledad y adora viajar. También es lista. Demasiado, diría yo. A menudo Blaise comenta que es como una estrella, hermosa y fría, pero terriblemente lejana. Supongo que tiene parte de razón. A veces parece que solo Theo y yo somos capaces de llegar hasta ella.

Tylor ladeó la cabeza y cambió la pierna cruzada por la otra.

—¿Te gusta?

—¿Gustarme? ¿Sexualmente, quieres decir?

—Bueno —dijo Tylor, apretando los labios para no sonreír—. Me refería más a románticamente. Pero sí, vale, sexualmente.

—No. Es muy atractiva, pero no mi tipo. Daphne es pálida, rubia y de ojos azules, como las princesas de los cuentos. Demasiada delicadez para mi gusto. Es más del estilo de Theo.

—Ya veo —asintió Tylor—. Entonces, ¿Theodore y ella son pareja o algo así? Él nunca me ha comentado nada de que tuviera novia…

Pero Draco no lo escuchaba.

Estaba pensando en Daphne.

* * *

Draco nunca supo cómo se había enterado Daphne de la muerte de su madre. Ella estaba de viaje en Finlandia cuando todo había sucedido, y no planeaba volver hasta la semana siguiente. Sin embargo, el día que Pansy había aparecido en su casa por la mañana para empujarlo sin contemplaciones a la vida real, después de que ella se hubiera marchado tras varias amenazas, Daphne había picado a la puerta.

Muy seria, muy melancólica, muy decidida. Draco le había abierto recién duchado y afeitado, vestido solo con unos pantalones algo desgastados.

—Draco —había saludado ella en voz baja.

Dio igual cuántas veces le dijera él que no había sido en absoluto necesario que cancelara su viaje a la mitad por culpa de todo aquello. Daphne era experta en leer mentiras, y no se había creído ni uno solo de todos los _Estoy perfectamente_ que Draco había insistido en repetir a lo largo de la noche.

Habían cenado juntos en el salón hablando más bien poco. El sufrimiento de Malfoy se extendía y era casi contagioso.

Finalmente, Daphne había preguntado con suavidad:

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Draco se había detenido con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Su mirada se había perdido en el infinito antes de humedecerse ligera, casi imperceptiblemente.

—Muerto —había respondido al fin, con la voz ronca de tanto contenerse.

Daphne se había puesto en pie y se había sentado en el sillón junto a Draco, abrazándolo con un cuidado reverencial. Con un cariño que enfriaba el dolor como un analgésico.

Y allí, envuelto en los brazos de la única estrella que había tocado nunca, Draco Malfoy se había roto, llorando como un niño que no encuentra a su madre. Como un hombre que ya nunca la encontraría.

Como alguien que seguía vivo aun habiendo muerto.

* * *

De vuelta al despacho de Tylor, Draco se puso en pie, nervioso de pronto.

—Yo… tengo que volver a casa. Se me ha hecho tarde otra vez, y… mis amigos están esperándome.

Desde el sofá, Tylor asintió, mirándolo como si hubiera visto en él algo en lo que Draco no había reparado.

—Bien. Hasta el próximo domingo, entonces. —Malfoy asintió, frunciendo el ceño más por pura costumbre y obstinación que porque realmente le desagradara tanto regresar la semana siguiente. Ya estaba yéndose cuando Tylor volvió a hablar—. Y Draco… —Él se giró y lo miró en silencio. Tylor, por su parte, se limitó a sonreír—. Saluda a tus amigos de mi parte, y dales las gracias.

* * *

 **N/A.** Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿Bien? Mi pregunta para este capítulo es: ¿cuál de los amigos de Draco es vuestro preferido? ¡Hacédmelo saber en los comentarios! Por cierto, estoy viendo que Tylor ya no os gusta tanto... Qué personaje tan polifacético y complicado. ¡Algunos habéis tenido teorías muy locas sobre él! Pero reconozco que son ideas verdaderamente buenas, y os diré que al menos (insisto, AL MENOS) una persona se ha acercado mucho a su función en el fic. No revelaré cuánto se acercó o si acertó, eso sí. ¡Lo siento! xD

De nuevo un millón de gracias a todos vosotros por el inmenso apoyo que le estáis dando al fic. ¡31 favs y 40 follows! No doy crédito xD Es demasiado genial como para ser verdad. ¡Gracias!

Como de costumbre, ¡un abrazo especial para todos aquellos que me dejasteis vuestra opinión en el capítulo anterior!

 **Pauli Jean Malfoy, LadyChocolateLover, Lectora en las Sombras, MARUVTA, BereLestrange, Parejachyca, PeaceLilith y susan-black7.**

¡Gracias! Vuestra opinión, incluso cuando es breve, me ayuda a ver la historia desde vuestro punto de vista y mejorarla lo máximo posible -por no hablar de los ánimos que me da saber que hay gente al otro lado leyéndome-.

Como os decía, os cuento que el siguiente capítulo es... peligroso xD Hermione va a tener un encuentro interesante y los Slytherin descubrirán algo sobre Theo. Y en el octavo capítulo ¡volvemos a tener escena Draco-Hermione! Y a partir de ahí, comienza la dináminca Dramione como tal. Muuuuchas escenas de esos dos con cambios importantes. ¡No os lo perdáis!

Un abrazo enorme,

MA.B


	7. Encuentros

**N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Estoy on fire con este fic, de verdad. Cada vez escribo más y me emociono más xDDD

Como os dije, hoy no traigo Dramione pero sí otras cosas importantes. Hermione, Tylor y Theo son los protagonistas de este capítulo, ¡espero que os guste! **Fin N/A.**

* * *

Había sido salir a dar una vuelta y despejarse o asesinar a sus mejores amigos. Por tentadora que hubiera podido resultar la segunda opción, Hermione sabía que tenía que controlar su genio.

Era perfectamente consciente de que Harry y Ron solo querían ayudarla. La animaban, trataban de distraerla de dos mil formas diferentes y le insinuaban constantemente que ella no era tan culpable de lo que le había sucedido a su madre. La trataban como a una princesa y la consentían como si tuviera cinco años. Hermione les agradecía de corazón todas sus atenciones, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil aguantar las constantes miradas tristes de Harry o los ofrecimientos absurdos de Ron.

—¿Preparo yo el café? —le había preguntado esa tarde cuando él y Harry habían ido a verla a su casa.

—No, gracias, Ron. Ya lo hago yo —había respondido Hermione, pero él había insistido.

—No, de verdad. Puedo encargarme. Y de cualquier otra cosa que necesites. ¿Quieres que vaya a comprar algo? ¿Comida? ¿Papel? ¿Bolsitas de esas de té que bebes tú?

—Ron…

—¡O limpiar! ¿Necesitas que te ayude a limpiar la casa? Puedo hacerlo, en serio. Mi madre me hacía participar en la limpieza general de los domingos.

—Ron.

—¡Dormidera! ¿Traigo Dormidera? ¡Seguro que George tiene! O si no puedo ir a buscarla a…

—¡Ron!

El chico se había callado de golpe ante el grito exaltado de Hermione, que se había sentido fatal al instante por no saber tener paciencia con él. Había buscado la mirada de Harry, creyendo encontrar censura o tal vez diversión, pero no. Ahí estaba otra vez. La pena, la condescendencia, la compasión.

No lo soportaba ni un segundo más.

—Lo siento, chicos, yo… Tengo que irme. Necesito tomar un poco de aire y… Ahora vuelvo.

Se había puesto en pie y había salido a toda prisa, dejando en el salón de su casa a un Ron confundido y un Harry pensativo.

Hermione se había aparecido en una callejuela del Londres muggle, en un barrio no muy lejano. De eso hacía ya veinte minutos.

Había paseado sin rumbo fijo, a ritmo lento, solo dejándose llevar por las voces de los transeúntes y los escaparates brillantes. No quería pensar en nada, ni siquiera en sus amigos. Ella había sido realmente la culpable de lo que le ocurrió a su madre. No le había dado la opción de elegir: simplemente le había arrebatado la memoria. Para ponerla a salvo, sí, pero en contra de su voluntad. Si no hubiera actuado así, nunca habrían acabado en esa situación.

Era culpa suya, suya y de nadie más. No había tenido elección, pues era la única forma de protegerla, pero eso no la eximía de su error.

No era la compasión de sus amigos lo que necesitaba, sino la recuperación de su madre.

Fue entonces cuando pasó junto a una librería. Se trataba de un local no demasiado grande. Tenía una puerta de madera abierta y un gran escaparate de cristal sin nada expuesto al otro lado, pues daba directamente a la tienda. A través de él se veían las estanterías, alineadas una tras otra bajo una iluminación suave.

Sin darle demasiadas vueltas, Hermione entró. Los libros siempre habían sido una de sus mayores pasiones, y sin duda le servirían como distracción en ese momento. Nunca la habían defraudado, ¿así que por qué deberían hacerlo ahora?

El librero, un hombre anciano de aspecto cansado pero mirada afable, le dedicó una sonrisa a la que Hermione correspondió. El local, en el que no parecía haber ningún cliente, era en realidad más amplio de lo que parecía por fuera, pero las hileras de estanterías y el techo bajo provocaban la sensación contraria.

Durante algunos minutos, Hermione paseó con calma entre los estrechos pasillos, deslizando las yemas de los dedos sobre los lomos de los libros y leyendo en voz baja los distintos títulos que iban apareciendo ante sus ojos.

De pronto, uno en concreto llamó su atención. _Luces de Bohemia_ , de Valle-Inclán. Un autor español que su padre siempre había adorado. Poniéndose de puntillas, Hermione trató de cogerlo, pero ese estante estaba tan sobrecargado que el libro se encontraba prácticamente encajado a presión, y ella no era capaz de aguantar el equilibrio y al mismo tiempo tirar de él con la suficiente fuerza como para sacarlo.

Justo entonces, una voz familiar y con tintes joviales le provocó un escalofrío desde detrás.

—¿Sería muy propio de una comedia romántica juvenil si alcanzara el libro por usted ahora, señorita Granger?

Hermione se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se encontró con un atractivo joven de pie frente a ella. No llevaba su túnica blanca de sanador, sino unos vaqueros muggles gastados y una sudadera gris. Tenía el pelo algo revuelto y una forma de mirarla que hizo que Hermione se sonrojara.

Manos en los bolsillos, pose natural, sonrisa radiante. Ojos azules como un anochecer.

Tylor.

Hacía casi dos semanas, cuando había visto a Malfoy por primera vez en el IMEM, Hermione se había quedado tan sorprendida que apenas había sido capaz de articular palabra. Y si seguía así, Brooks creería que tenía algún tipo de retraso mental.

—Muy probablemente —respondió al fin—. Aunque lo cierto es que te lo agradecería mucho. Y por favor, llámame Hermione.

—Como desees —dijo él con un levísimo amago de reverencia antes de acercarse a la estantería y coger el libro. Una vez lo tuvo en su poder, leyó el título con interés—. ¿Te gusta la literatura española?

—No estoy segura. No he leído demasiada, solo un par de clásicos.

—Hay unos cuantos escritores destacados y más de un libro que merece la pena. Si te gusta leer, deberías darles una oportunidad.

Hermione sonrió. Sus padres siempre habían adorado la lectura —habían sido ellos quienes le habían inculcado su pasión por los libros desde pequeña—, pero desde el incidente de su madre no se hablaba mucho de literatura en su casa.

Y lo echaba de menos.

—¿Me recomendarías alguno? —le pidió, y Tylor sonrió.

—Claro. Puedo incluso prestarte un par. Pásate por mi despacho este domingo después de visitar a tu madre y te los daré.

Hermione abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y él volvió a reírse.

—¿No esperabas que supiera el motivo de tu asistencia al instituto?

—Creía que nuestros casos eran confidenciales.

—Confidenciales con otros clientes, Hermione, no entre los sanadores. Hay un gran porcentaje de investigadores dedicados exclusivamente al caso de tu madre, así que todos estamos enterados. Me atrevería a decir incluso que prácticamente el cuerpo sanitario al completo ha colaborado en mayor o menor medida en algún momento.

—¿De veras? —Hermione abrió los ojos como platos y él asintió.

—Claro. No es solo que sea un familiar directo de alguien tan importante como tú, sino que se trata además de un caso particularmente extraño. Todos queremos averiguar qué ha pasado y solucionarlo lo antes posible. Para ello, hasta el último de nosotros analizamos a tu madre y aportamos lo que pudimos, aunque reconozco que yo no pude hacer gran cosa. Estoy más especializado en trastornos psicóticos, de la personalidad o de ansiedad que en shocks imprevistos por hechizos o pociones fallidos.

—Ah —murmuró Hermione, sintiéndose rara en su propio cuerpo. ¿El… psicólogo de Malfoy, o lo que quiera que fuera Tylor de Draco… había participado en el caso de su madre?

—Bueno, Hermione —dijo entonces él—. Supongo que nos seguiremos viendo. No solo por tu madre, sino también por tu relación con Draco, así que…

—Espera, ¿relación? ¿Qué relación? —interrumpió Hermione, sintiendo que se atragantaba con el aire mismo. Tylor parpadeó.

—No quiero decir relación romántica. Me refiero a la otra acepción del término, a relación en el sentido de… Bueno, a lo que quiera que sea que os une.

—A Malfoy y a mí no nos une nada —respondió ella bruscamente y sin pensar. En seguida se dio cuenta de que una negación tan vehemente podía ser malinterpretada, pero no comprendía cómo Tylor podía haber llegado a _esa_ conclusión. Él sonrió poco disimuladamente antes de seguir.

—Entiendo —dijo con una risitia, y Hermione tuvo la sensación de que no lo entendía en absoluto—. Aunque reconozco que sí pensé que quizás se tratrara de una expareja o algo parecido.

—Merlín, no —negó Hermione con fuerza, arrugando la nariz de puro desagrado—. Ni loca saldría con alguien como él.

Una vocecita le decía que no debería estar hablando mal de Malfoy con su sanador, pero había algo en Tylor que le daba la sensación de que lo conocía desde hacía siglos.

Él, lejos de mostrarse sorprendido o molesto, soltó una carcajada.

—Sí, puedo imaginarme porqué Draco tiene ciertas dificultades para llevarse bien con otras personas o, mejor dicho, para que otras personas se lleven bien con él… Entonces, ¿no tienes pareja?

El repentino cambio de tema congeló a Hermione, que se enderezó como una vara y sintió que le ardían las mejillas.

—Yo… ¿qué?

—Discúlpame —dijo Tylor pestañeando, sin parecer demasiado arrepentido sino más bien educado—. Ha sido una pregunta excesivamente personal.

—No, no, no pasa nada —respondió ella, recomponiéndose. Siempre había sido una de esas personas que defienden la absurdez de los temas tabú, así que, ¿por qué no respondía? ¿Qué tenía de raro la pregunta? Era lo mismo que si hubiera expresado su curiosidad por si vivía en la ciudad, si tenía hermanos o si trabajaba en el Ministerio—. No tengo pareja.

Tylor sonrió. Había algo inquietante en sus profundos ojos. Algo que vibraba diluido en ese extraño azul con matices violáceos, como una tormenta eléctrica, como un mar embravecido bajo la luz de una violenta puesta de sol. Algo como malicia, diversión y triunfo a partes iguales.

—No puedo decir que no me sorprende que una mujer como tú esté libre. Estoy seguro de que tienes a más de una persona interesada en ti. Pero no, no trates de negarlo. Apostaría mi puesto en el instituto. Así que, con tantos pretendientes, solo te queda esperar a que encuentres a alguien que te guste a ti, porque sin duda tú le gustarás. Si me permites un consejo, no te cierres puertas. El amor puede esconderse donde menos te lo esperas —acabó, guiñándole un ojo. Hermione se quedó con la mandíbula desencajada, mirándolo de hito en hito. ¿El psicólogo de Malfoy estaba dándole consejos de amor? _Surrealista_ —. Ahora tengo que irme, Hermione, pero nos veremos pronto.

—Va-vale —tartamudeó ella, todavía demasiado sorprendida como para reaccionar. Tylor volvió a sonreír antes de tenderle el libro —el cual Hermione ya había olvidado—, hundir de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, dar media vuelta y marcharse de la librería.

Hermione suspiró y se apoyó en la estantería, tratando de pensar con claridad.

¿ _Qué demonios acababa de pasar?_

Bajó la vista hacia el libro y, de pronto, se dio cuenta de que había un papelito sobresaliendo de él. Lo sacó con cuidado y lo miró. Se trataba de una nota que rezaba: " _Recuerda. El domingo en mi despacho. Te prestaré un par de libros que no podrás olvidar. Hasta entonces._ ".

Enrojeciendo, Hermione se preguntó cuándo y cómo habría puesto eso ahí sin que ella se diera cuenta. Y de pronto, respondiendo a la cuestión que nunca pronunció en voz alta, el texto anterior se borró y en su lugar apareció una única palabra: " _Magia_ ".

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione sonrió.

* * *

Había sido Blaise quien lo había descubierto. De forma _absolutamente casual_ , como defendía él. Huelga decir que Pansy sospechaba que eso no era cierto y que Draco tenía la absoluta certeza de que no lo era, pero qué más daba cómo lo hubiera averiguado. Lo importante no era eso sino enterarse de quién demonios se trataba.

—No lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Pues que no lo sé, Draco. No sé quién es.

—¿Te enteras de que Theo está con alguien pero no de quién es ese alguien?

—Por última vez, chicos. Os repito que no estoy saliendo con nadie.

—Claro, Theo, todos te creemos. Blaise, cielo, ¿me puedes repetir otra vez qué fue lo que escuchaste? Pero despacio, no queremos perdernos los detalles.

Theo resopló, se cruzó de brazos y resbaló unos centímetros por el sillón. A veces tenía la sensación de que sus amigos eran incluso más idiotas de lo que aparentaban ser. Y eso, hablando de Blaise, era decir mucho.

Pansy y Draco estaban codo con codo en el sofá, mientras que Blaise se había puesto en pie en mitad del salón. Para ser el centro de atención, cómo no. Daphne asistía a la escena extrañamente seria desde una esquina.

—Pues veréis —comenzó Blaise, evidentemente satisfecho con poder volver a contar su historia—. Fui a casa de Theo para ver si le apetecía tomar algo…

—… o mejor dicho, para ver si podías acabarte mi última botella de ron…

—… y claro, me encontré la puerta abierta. ¿Y qué piensa un tío cuando ve que su amigo se ha dejado abierta la puerta de su casa?

—Que le han robado o que le ha pasado algo malo—sentenció Pansy, y Blaise asintió teatralmente.

—No podía permitir que le sucediera nada malo a Theo, claro.

—Claro —repitió el aludido con evidente sarcasmo—. Porque no podía ser que hubiera entrado con prisas y hubiera considerado oportuno relegar la puerta a un segundo lugar.

—Así que entré en casa corriendo y lo escuché hablando por red Flu con alguien —siguió Blaise sin prestarle atención—. ¿Qué iba a hacer, eh? ¿Interrumpir? Eso es de pésima educación.

—Por supuesto. Es mucho mejor espiar conversaciones ajenas.

—¡No estaba espiándote! Te repito que lo escuché de casualidad y sin querer.

—Ten cuidado, no vaya yo a despellejarte un día de casualidad y sin querer.

—Blaise, céntrate —gruñó Malfoy desde el sofá, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose hacia atrás—. ¿Qué escuchaste exactamente?

—A Theo dar las gracias encarecidamente a alguien.

—Signo inequívoco de que estoy perdidamente enamorado.

—No me has dejado acabar, tío. No dabas las gracias con tono de " _gracias, amiga, te debo un favor_ " sino más bien algo como " _gracias, cariño, por haberme hecho pasar una noche tan fantástica como la de ayer_ ".

—¿En eso te basas? ¿En el tono de voz de Theo? —Pansy bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Vamos, Blaise, creía que nos traías algo con sustancia.

—¿Podéis dejarme terminar, por favor? —protestó Blaise, arrugando la nariz. Pansy alzó las palmas de las manos en gesto de paz, Draco enarcó una ceja y Theo resopló—. Como iba diciendo antes de ser tan groseramente interrumpido, Theo estaba dándole las gracias a alguien con ese tonito pecaminoso que usan las parejitas cuando hablan a escondidas. Y al terminar, juro que le escuché susurrar muy bajito algo como " _No sé qué haría sin ti. Recuérdame que te lleve a comprar a una de esas tiendas de ropa que tanto te gustan para compensarte por todo. Realmente, si soy feliz ahora es gracias a ti. Gracias, estrella._ "

Theo tenía el ceño tan fruncido que sus cejas formaban una línea recta que casi le cubría la mirada, mientras que Pansy y Draco contemplaban al sonriente Zabini con los ojos abiertos.

—Para haberme escuchado de casualidad, Blaise, te has esforzado bastante en memorizar lo que dije. Aunque para tu información, no fui ni una décima parte de lo empalagoso que acabas de ser tú.

—Bueno, puede que le haya añadido dos o tres adornos de mi propia cosecha. Pero la esencia es esa.

—¿Y no viste con quién hablaba? —insistió Pansy. Blaise sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no podía entrar en el salón sin interrumpir a Theo. Tampoco pude entender bien lo que ella respondió, pero sí que escuché su voz.

Draco cruzó una pierna y ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. ¿Y sabéis qué? Juraría que me suena de algo. Es una chica a la que conozco, seguro.

El silencio que prosiguió a la deducción de Blaise se prolongó durante unos instantes, extendiéndose por toda la sala mientras tres pares de ojos se clavaban en un enrojecido Theo.

Fue Draco quien se dio cuenta de algo que los demás habían pasado por alto.

—¿Y Daphne?

* * *

Eran casi las diez de la noche. Hacía dos horas que Hermione se había marchado, y aún no había regresado. Ron empezaba a ponerse demasiado nervioso.

—Harry, tenemos que ir a buscarla. ¿Y si le ha pasado algo malo? ¿Qué clase de amigos somos que no nos preocupamos por ella cuando más nos necesita?

—Creo que nos estamos preocupando lo suficiente, Ron. Y francamente, a mí me inquieta más pensar que en cualquier momento llegará su padre y querrá saber qué hacemos los dos solos en la habitación de su hija.

Ron se calló y bajó la cabeza, inquieto. Sabía que Hermione era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola, pero apenas hacía unos días que un grupo de tarados con ganas de venganza habían escapado de Azkaban. ¿Y si se la encontraban? ¿Y si le hacían algo malo? ¿Cómo demonios lo hacía Harry para estar tan tranquilo?

Apenas diez minutos después, Ron se puso en pie.

—Se acabó, no aguanto más. Me va a matar, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sentado sabiendo que puede pasarle algo. Aunque vaya a…

Pero en ese momento, la puerta de entrada se abrió, y Harry y Ron se miraron.

—¿Chicos? ¿Seguís aquí? —Hermione apareció en la puerta de su cuarto y les sonrió con tristeza—. Siento mucho haber tardado tanto. No era mi intención estar fuera hasta tan tarde, pero me encontré con un… amigo. Y… bueno, estuvimos hablando.

Los dos la contemplaron unos instantes como si estuvieran estudiándola. Después repararon en el libro que sostenía en la mano, y suspiraron de alivio.

Y justo entonces, la puerta de la entrada volvió a abrirse.

—Hermione, hija, ¿por qué hay dos escobas en el recibidor?

* * *

 **N/A.** Hoooola de nuevo. ¿Qué tal, qué os ha parecido? Os diré que me habéis dejado tantísimas teorías sobre Tylor que me tengo que quitar el sombrero ante vuestra imaginación. Aquí, sin embargo, empieza a haber pistas de cuál será su papel... Y es tan obvio, tan obvio, que no todos lo habéis adivinado. ¿Qué pensáis ahora? Reconozco que me encanta este personaje solo por la confusión que ha creado xD

En el capítulo pasado vimos un poco sobre los amigos de Draco, y aquí tenéis una pequeña dosis de Harry y Ron. Alguna me pidió también un poco de interacción del señor Granger, así que el próximo sábado podréis verlo en una escena :)

Y a partir de aquí, damas y caballeros, comienzan a complicársenos las cosas. Habrá muchas escenas Draco/Hermione, prácticamente en todos los capítulos, porque dejamos atrás el inicio introductorio del fic y nos metemos de lleno en la historia en sí. Espero que siga gustándoos y que me acompañéis al menos un tiempo más :3

¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los 44 follows y los 34 favs! Ya estamos en 51 reviews nada menos, ¡y es increíble! Este fic ha vencido a _Orgullo de Fieras_ y se posiciona como mi segundo fic más leído, superado solo por _Destiny_. ¡Un millón de gracias, especialmente a quienes comentasteis en el capítulo anterior!

 **LadyChocolateLover, CharMalfoy** (¡bienvenida!), **Micaela Malfoy, MARUVTA, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Guest anónimo/a, johanna** (¡me alegro muchísimo de que te guste, y gracias por darme una oportunidad!), **Parejachyca y MrsDarfoy** (que se ha puesto al día con el fic y me ha dejado reviews maravillosos).

De verdad, gracias. No sabéis lo importantísimo que es para mí recibir aunque sea solo un par de palabras que me hagan saber qué os está pareciendo la historia, qué os gusta y qué no. Sois lo mejor.

¡Un abrazo inmensísimo, y hasta el próximo sábado!

MA.B


	8. Equivocación

**N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! ¿Qué tal estáis? Me moría de ganas de actualizar. Este fic es una maldita droga xD

Quería deciros que, aunque supongo que os habréis dado cuenta, Hermione va a ver a su madre todas las tardes a las siete y Draco tiene cita con Brooks los domingos a las ocho, así que siempre que se encuentran en el _IMEM_ es un domingo justo cuando Hermione se va y Draco llega. Creo que todos lo sabíais, pero por si acaso quería decirlo xD ¿Seguís bien la cronología de la historia, o preferís que le ponga fecha a las escenas?

Al final del capítulo os dejo otra cosita. ¡Empiezan los capítulos con interacción Draco/Hermione! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Habían renovado los expedientes de todos los pacientes y les habían entregado una copia a cada uno, así que Hermione llevaba en la mano la carpeta azul con el archivo de su madre cuando se dirigió al despacho de Tylor.

No había podido evitar echar un vistazo tan pronto como había tenido el historial en sus manos.

En la primera hoja estaban los datos personales de su madre.

En la segunda, una descripción detallada del problema. _Memoritas Sanita fallido efectuado por la hija_ , rezaba el expediente. Hermione se detuvo en el pasillo, víctima de un escalofrío, y parpadeó un par de veces para evitar llorar. No se sentía con derecho a entristecerse cuando quien más estaba sufriendo allí era su padre y, quizá, también su madre.

En las siguientes páginas el archivo procedía a desglosar los múltiples tratamientos a los que la señora Granger estaba siendo o había sido sometida, así como a efectuar un detallado estudio de los efectos —o la ausencia de ellos— que se habían producido como consecuencia. Todos estaban acompañados por la fecha y el nombre del medimago que se había encargado de cada prueba, y Hermione pudo leer que un mes atrás el sanador T. Brooks había probado la hipnosis con su madre.

Suspirando, Hermione llegó al despacho del extraño joven. Alzó una mano para tocar en la puerta, pero esta se abrió mágicamente antes de que llegara a rozarla.

Ante ella apareció así una sala asombrosamente amplia. Lo que más le sorprendió fue el precioso paisaje marítimo que se veía a través de los ventanales del fondo, como si el despacho estuviera situado en el fondo de algún océano de aguas turquesas. Todavía estaba mirando embelesada los bancos de peces multicolores que nadaban en sincronía entre los arrecifes de coral cuando la voz de Tylor llamó su atención.

—¡Hermione! Me alegro de que hayas venido. Pasa, por favor.

Vestía de nuevo su uniforme de sanador, con la pulcra túnica blanca y esa sonrisa que habría sido capaz de desarmar al más peligroso de los mortífagos.

—Hola, Tylor —saludó, algo cohibida. Aunque el chico la atraía de alguna forma misteriosa, y pese a que se moría por saber más cosas de él y conocerlo mejor, tenía algo que la intimidaba. Algo que asustaba. Y muy probablemente se tratara de que la abrumaba estar ante alguien que parecía tan perfecto.

—Los libros están sobre el escritorio —indicó Tylor, acercándose a ella con expresión amable.

Hermione se dirigió al punto que él le había indicado y se encontró con una inmensa montaña de libros. Algo en su interior se encendió de pura alegría. Después de todo, seguía siendo la misma cría que se emocionaba ante la perspectiva de nuevos universos por conocer.

Dejó la carpeta con el expediente de su madre sobre la mesa, junto a otra igual que debía de ser de un paciente de Tylor, y empezó a coger los libros de uno en uno para echarles un vistazo, hambrienta de títulos y nombres.

— _La Catedral del Mar,_ de Ildefonso Falcones… _La vida es sueño_ , Calderón de la Barca… _La sombra del viento_ , de Carlos Ruiz Zafón…

—¿Te has leído alguno?

La voz de Tylor sonó tan repentinamente cerca que Hermione se sobresaltó. Él la miraba con curiosidad, ligeramente inclinado hacia ella con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda.

—No, la verdad es que no. Aunque me suenan. Seguramente he oído hablar de ellos a mi padre… —Hermione miró de nuevo los seis o siete libros que había allí y sonrió—. Gracias, de verdad.

—Siempre es un placer —respondió Tylor guiñándole un ojo. Y justo en ese momento, la puerta del despacho se abrió con fuerza, dejando paso a una figura vestida de negro que se retiraba la capucha de la túnica mientras hablaba.

—A ver, hoy tengo poca paciencia, así que acabemos con esto de una…

Malfoy se cortó a la mitad al ver a Hermione y a Tylor juntos al lado del escritorio.

—¿Qué coño haces tú aquí? —le ladró a Hermione. Ella frunció el ceño, mirándolo con desagrado.

—He venido a recoger unos libros. Pero no te preocupes, ya me iba. No quisiera ensuciar tu ilustre persona con mi presencia.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió él con petulancia y sin una gota de sarcasmo. Tylor carraspeó para hacerse notar.

—Buenas tardes, Draco. Sí, para mí también es un placer verte de nuevo y… Oh, demonios. —Pareció acordarse de algo de pronto, porque se detuvo frunciendo el ceño para después suspirar—. Quería enseñarte unos papeles, pero me los he dejado en alguna parte… ¿El despacho de Corlad? Sí, puede ser. Discúlpame, ahora mismo regreso.

Dicho esto, Tylor avanzó hacia la puerta, rodeando a Draco en el camino, pero se detuvo bajo el umbral y se volvió para mirar con una última sonrisa a Hermione.

—Espero que los disfrutes. Y no tengas ninguna prisa por devolvérmelos: yo ya me los he leído todos.

Después, dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando a Hermione sola con Draco.

—¿De qué coño iba eso? —gruñó Malfoy, mirando a la bruja con la nariz arrugada. Hermione resopló.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Tylor me ha dejado estos libros. Para leer —aclaró con cierta sorna ante el gesto de desconcierto de Draco. Él bufó y se acercó al escritorio para ver los libros con odio, como si fueran los culpables de todos los males del planeta.

—¿Tylor? ¿Te ha prestado todo esto? ¿Qué pasa, ahora sois amiguitos o algo así?

—Sí, bueno, algo así —respondió Hermione, ciertamente incómoda. No sabía si llegaba a amistad su relación con el sanador, pero la verdad era que no le desagradaba la idea.

—No jodas, Granger, ¿de qué cojones vas? ¿Ahora piensas espiarme a través de Tylor?

—En primer lugar, Malfoy, ¿podrías ser un poquito menos vulgar al hablar? Gracias. En segundo lugar, créeme que no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en espiarte. Y desde luego, no usaría a tu sanador para ello si así fuera. Y en tercer y último lugar, ¿a ti qué te importa de quién soy amiga?

Draco la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, como si estuviera evaluando si decía la verdad. Hermione supuso que había llegado a la conclusión de que sí, porque en seguida desvió su atención de nuevo hacia los libros. Cogió uno de ellos y leyó el título con el ceño fruncido.

—¿ _Marina_ , de Carlos Ruiz Zafón? Por favor —resopló con desagrado—. No es que el tío tenga mal gusto, pero recomendándote novelitas de amor parece que intente seducirte.

—¿Novelas de amor? Malfoy, aprende a usar los ojos y mira bien la portada. ¿A ti te parece que eso es de amor? Está claro que es de terror. —Lo cierto es que sí, la oscura casa que ocupaba la portada inspiraba más temor que ternura, pero Hermione hablaba más por querer tener la razón que por saber.

—Eres idiota, Granger. Sí tiene escenas de ese tipo, pero en realidad es de intriga. Y no hace falta ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que toda la jodida trama gira en torno a un puñetero romance. Sutil, eso sí, pero no tanto.

Hermione soltó una risotada que hizo que Malfoy apretara los labios con fuerza, como conteniéndose para no darle un buen puñetazo.

—¿Qué pasa, Malfoy? ¿Lo has leído o qué? —preguntó ella entre risas. El tenso silencio que siguió a la pregunta, sin embargo, la hizo callar de golpe, porque en el tiempo que Malfoy tardó en pensar una buena respuesta Hermione entendió que sí. _Lo había leído_ —. Pero… pero… ¡si es un libro muggle!

Draco la miró con un odio tan ardiente que hubiera evaporado el mar de la ventana. Por suerte para Hermione, Tylor regresó justo en ese momento con un montón de papeles.

—Hola de nuevo —saludó con una sonrisa. Hermione pestañeó y apartó la mirada de Malfoy con cierta dificultad.

—Perdón, ya me iba. Yo… bueno, gracias por los libros —dijo apresuradamente, cogiéndolos todos en una pila entre sus brazos y acordándose de recoger también la carpeta azul en el último momento.

—De nada, Hermione, de nada. Puedo dejarte más cuando acabes esos si te gustan —respondió Tylor alegremente, en apariencia ajeno al hosco silencio que rodeaba a Malfoy.

—Sí, claro… En fin, adiós. Ya no os molesto más.

—A ver si es verdad —siseó Draco por lo bajo, pero Hermione ni siquiera lo miró. Sin volver la vista atrás, casi enterrada por su montaña de libros, la bruja se fue del despacho a toda velocidad.

Cuando la puerta se hubo cerrado, Tylor miró a Draco y arqueó una ceja con cierta ironía.

—¿Era tensión sexual no resuelta lo que he cortado el entrar?

* * *

" _No tan estimado Malfoy,_

 _Te comunico que ayer por la tarde, cuando estuve en el despacho de Tylor, cogí accidentalmente el expediente equivocado de su escritorio. Como probablemente ya hayas notado a estas alturas, me llevé el tuyo en lugar del que me pertenece a mí. Mi padre está muy interesado en leerlo, como seguramente te suceda a ti con el tuyo, así que creo que lo más conveniente será que nos veamos lo antes posible para hacer el intercambio._

 _Si te viene bien, podemos encontrarnos esta tarde a las cinco en la Tetera Mágica. Por favor, respóndeme lo antes posible con una confirmación o cualquier otra propuesta._

 _Atentamente,_

 _Hermione Granger._ "

La lechuza había llegado veinte minutos atrás, y la muy puñetera no se dignaba a marcharse. Conociendo a Granger, sin duda tenía instrucciones de no irse a ninguna parte sin una respuesta.

 _Joder_.

¿Qué cojones se creía la sangre sucia? ¿Que podía disponer de su tiempo cuando y como le diera la gana? ¡No había sido él el idiota que había cogido el expediente equivocado!

Por supuesto, eso no era del todo correcto, pues efectivamente Draco _sí_ se había llevado a casa el expediente de Hermione en lugar del suyo propio sin comprobarlo. ¡Pero había sido ella la que había descuidado sus cosas! Malditas carpetas azules, todas idénticas… ¿Cómo se les había ocurrido hacerlas iguales?

Resoplando, Draco se paseó por su habitación, releyendo la carta y despeinándose.

" _No tan estimado Malfoy_ ". Bueno. Al menos reconocía que la chica tenía gracia.

 _"Mi padre está muy interesado en leerlo_...". Sí, a Draco no le cabía ninguna duda de que así era. Volvió a bufar y miró con odio a la lechuza, que aguardaba pacientemente en el alféizar interior de la ventana cerrada.

—No pienso quedar con tu dueña como si fuésemos amiguitos o algo parecido —le dijo enfadado. El ave lo miró fijamente con sus inmensos ojos naranjas, y Draco no pudo evitar pensar que estaba comportándose como un idiota.

En realidad, y si lo pensaba bien, lo que Granger le proponía sonaba perfectamente lógico. Verse para intercambiar los expedientes. Sí, parecía un plan razonable. Al fin y al cabo, no coincidirían hasta el domingo, y para qué engañarse: Draco se moría por leer su expediente y ver qué había escrito Tylor en él.

Sin embargo, eso de quedar en una cafetería sonaba a que Hermione tenía intención de tomar algo con él. ¡Absurdo! ¡Intolerable!

Pero Draco no pudo evitar ver ante sí a su madre, muy seria y muy hermosa, con los labios ligeramente fruncidos en un gesto de desagrado que no le hacía perder ni un ápice de elegancia. " _No es así como yo te he educado, hijo_ ", le diría. _"Compórtate como el hombre adulto que eres, ¡por Circe! Solo te propone tomar algo juntos como un mero gesto de cortesía. ¿Qué clase de educación creerá que has recibido si lo rechazas?_ _Yo sé que eres mucho más maduro que eso_ ".

Sí. Sin duda. Eso sería lo que ella le diría.

Pensar en su madre hizo que Draco cerrara los ojos, apoyando la frente en el cristal frío de la ventana. A su lado, la lechuza ululó con insistencia, y Malfoy suspiró.

—Está bien, pajarraco espantoso. Más te vale entregar la notita en condiciones —masculló mientras buscaba tinta y una pluma y se apresuraba a garabatear una respuesta en el dorso de la carta de Granger.

Estaba seguro de que iba a arrepentirse de eso.

* * *

" _Granger,_

 _Nada de ir al Callejón Diagón. Nos vemos en el parque Joseph Grimaldi a las cinco. Conozco un buen sitio cerca de allí. No llegues tarde y no olvides traer mi expediente._

 _DM"_

Tras leer el mensaje por décima vez, Hermione resopló. Pero cómo, cómo, CÓMO se podía ser TAN idiota. ¡Era un arrogante! ¿Nada de Callejón Diagón? ¿Por qué, porque no quería que lo vieran con ella en público? ¡Menudo estúpido!

Indignada, volvió a pasar sus ojos sobre la última frase. " _No llegues tarde y no olvides traer mi expediente."_ ¿Cómo demonios podía su ego entero entrar en el despacho de Tylor?

Mascullando por lo bajo, Hermione colocó una chuchería ante la lechuza que Harry y Ron le habían regalado el verano pasado y dejó la nota sobre el escritorio de su cuarto.

Eso le pasaba por tonta. Y ella que solo quería comportarse como una adulta razonable y dejar atrás rencillas infantiles…

En ese momento, la puerta de casa se abrió.

—¿Hermione?

—Estoy aquí, papá —respondió ella, saliendo rápidamente al pasillo para recibir a su padre.

Hugo Granger parecía acumular años con cada segundo que pasaba. Estaba delgado y había perdido pelo. Por las mañanas iba a la clínica, regresando todas las tardes con la misma expresión ausente. Los días que libraba se marchaba a dar paseos sin rumbo que siempre lo llevaban de vuelta a casa con los ojos un poco más vacíos y el peso de un nuevo lustro sobre los hombros.

—¿Todo bien, cielo? —preguntó a su hija. Hablaba despacio, arrastrando las palabras, con tono triste y decaído.

Si para Hermione había algo más difícil que ver a su madre perdida en un olvido imposible, era darse cuenta de que su padre moría un poco más cada día que pasaba. Y ella no podía decir que no lo entendía.

Si la persona que más amase en el mundo estuviera enferma en un centro rodeado de personas distintas y no le permitieran verla, Hermione enloquecería.

Era cuestión de tiempo que a su padre le ocurriera lo mismo.

Y por si eso fuera poco, Hermione se sentía dividida. Veía en los ojos de Hugo el dolor, la decepción, ese reproche agonizante que le vibraba en la mirada pero que nunca le llegaba a los labios. Y ella no quería obligarlo a quererla después de lo que había hecho.

Por otra parte, sin embargo, sabía que dejarlo solo sería una crueldad aún mayor. Ella era todo cuanto le quedaba. Su única conexión con su mujer. Y en el fondo, un padre nunca deja de querer a su hija. Nunca puede parar de perdonarla.

—Todo bien, papá —susurró, abrazándolo con cuidado. Con los temblores de los que era víctima constantemente y la delgadez que se había hecho un hueco sobre sus huesos, Hugo Granger no se parecía en nada ya al hombre que alzaba en brazos a Hermione cuando ella era pequeña.

Porque ahora era Hermione quien tenía que ser la fuerte.

Y como pasaba siempre que los dos se fundían en un abrazo, solos en esa casa que siempre fue de tres, Hugo rompió a llorar. Hermione dejaba caer lágrimas silenciosas, pues se había jurado resistir. Si su padre no podía sujetarse en ella, ¿dónde lo haría?

Si no luchaban por seguir en pie a pesar de la tormenta, ¿qué quedaría de ellos si su madre se recuperaba algún día?

Y si no lo hacía nunca, ¿quién recogería los pedazos de los Granger?

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Tensión, tensión... xD Por fin hemos tenido un poquito de Hugo Granger en el fic. Y tranquilos: seguirá apareciendo. De hecho, va a ser el protagonista de un momento estrella xD

Tylor sigue haciendo cosas raras, y vosotros habéis elaborado tantas teorías que por puro cachondeo he decidido reunirlas en lo que yo llamo **Las Teorías de Tylor** xD Os las dejo aquí para que veáis las hipótesis que entre todos habéis imaginado:

 **1.** _Tylor va a tirarse (o intentarlo) a Daphne._

 **2.** _Tylor va a tirarse (o intentarlo) a Pansy._

 **3.** _Tylor va a tirarse (o intentarlo) a Hermione._

 **4.** _Tylor es gay y está con Theo._

 **5.** _Tylor va a formar un triángulo amoroso con Draco y Hermione._

 **6.** _Tylor va a hacer de celestina entre Draco y Hermione._

 **7.** _Tylor es uno de los asesinos de Narcissa Malfoy._

 **8.** _Tylor es el hermanastro perdido de Theo._

 **9.** _Tylor no es nadie._

¿Qué, qué os parece? ¿Cuál os gusta más? He de decir que yo me he reído un montón con ellas. ¡Sois tan geniales que dan ganas de hacer otro fic solo para Tylor! xD Momento pista: **al menos una de las teorías que figuran en esa lista es cierta.** ¡MUAJAJAJAJA!

Llevamos 51 follows, 37 favs y nada menos que ¡62 reviews! De verdad, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS. He revisado las visitas y comentarios de _Destiny_ y resulta que este fic lo supera con creces. ¡No me lo puedo creer! Sois verdaderamente increíbles. Mi más sincero agradecimiento en especial a quienes comentasteis en el último capítulo (¡que fuisteis once nada menos!):

 **LadyChocolateLover, Ginny miau** (¡bienvenida!), **Micaela Malfoy, Luna White 29** (¡muchísimas gracias por darme una oportunidad!), **Pauli Jean Malfoy, , phoenix-jane27, Parejachyca, Seremoon** (¡hola, guapísima!), **susan-black7 y MrsDarfoy.**

¡Gracias a todas!

Nada más que decir por el momento. En el siguiente capítulo veremos la cita de Draco y Hermione, quienes tendrán nada menos que dos escenas completitas solo para ellos. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene con más!

Un abrazo enorme,

MA.B


	9. Culpables

**N/A.** Bueeeenas :D ¿Qué tal la semana? ¿Bien? ¡Espero que sí!

Por fin llegamos a la esperada "cita" de Draco y Hermione. Esto se va a poner muy pero que muy tenso, yo voy avisando... Confío en que vengáis preparados para una buena dosis de sarcasmo, discusiones, un Draco cabrón y una Hermione imparable. Tendremos también la escena clave de Theo que tanto habéis pedido. ¡Allá vamos! Nos vemos al final del capítulo ;) **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Malfoy llegó cinco minutos tarde. Lo suficiente como para hacerse esperar —y ser así el centro de atención, cómo no—, pero no tanto como para que Hermione hiciera algo más que mirarle fríamente cuando al fin apareció en el lugar en el que la había citado.

—Buenas tardes —saludó ella con algo de sorna, pero Malfoy no respondió. En su lugar, se detuvo abruptamente ante ella mirándola de arriba abajo con una expresión a caballo entre la sorpresa y el desagrado.

—¿Qué cojones llevas puesto, Granger? —escupió. Hermione bajó la vista y verificó que su ropa no tenía nada de extraño. Jersey de punto, vaqueros, botas. Volvió a levantar la mirada y se fijó en que Malfoy vestía ropa oscura de mago. Su única concesión al mundo _muggle_ había sido optar por no llevar capa o túnica.

—Ropa, Malfoy. Es eso que se pone la gente para evitar la indecorosa elección de salir desnudo a la calle. ¿Se puede saber qué le pasa?

—¿Que qué le pasa? ¡Es _muggle_! ¿Por qué demonios insistes en llevar ropa _muggle_ incluso cuando tú misma protestas si decimos que no eres una bruja? ¡Vamos a una jodida cafetería mágica!

Hermione alzó una ceja.

—En primer lugar, Malfoy, que defienda que soy una bruja —porque claramente lo soy— no está en absoluto reñido con que provenga de una familia _muggle_ y haya crecido, por tanto, en esa cultura. En segundo lugar, me vestiré como me venga en gana. Y en tercer lugar, yo no sabía si íbamos a ir a un lugar mágico o no. Ante la duda, la ropa _muggle_ es la mejor opción. Ningún mago se sorprende al ver a alguien vestido así, mientras que a los _muggles_ les puede dar un ataque si se encuentran por ahí con gente con túnicas, capas y sombreros puntiagudos.

Malfoy la miró con la boca abierta durante unos instantes antes de dignarse a contestar con su tono más desdeñoso.

—¿Cómo cojones pensaste que existía la más mínima posibilidad de que fuera a llevarte a una cafetería _muggle_?

—Tienes razón, fallo mío. Olvidaba que eres un maldito elitista. Y un racista también.

—Esto no tiene nada que ver con las razas, Granger. Aunque me gusta que uses la palabra _elitista_. La élite, precisamente. Eso es lo que somos los sangre limpia —dijo él, estirándose con petulancia. Sin embargo, había algo distinto en su tono de voz. Una especie de burla sorda, como una provocación. Algo que sugería que Malfoy buscaba más molestar a Granger que exponer sus principios a los cuatro vientos.

Hermione bufó, poniendo los ojos en blanco y sin caer en la trampa.

—La élite. Claro. Disculpa que no me arrodille ante ti, pero acabo de lavar los pantalones.

—No pasa nada —respondió Malfoy alegremente—. La intención es lo que cuenta. Y ahora… ¿nos vamos? Cuanto antes acabemos con esto…

—… tanto mejor —acabó Hermione por él, siguiéndolo. Caminaron el uno al lado del otro, en silencio. Era una situación extraña y nueva para ambos, esa de andar juntos hacia un mismo destino.

Era una situación peligrosa.

Draco la llevó a una cafetería situada al otro lado de la manzana, en una callejuela estrecha y vacía. El lugar parecía abandonado, pero tras asegurarse de que nadie les veía, Malfoy golpeó siete veces seguidas sobre la puerta y susurró _"Zumo de mandrágora"_. Seguidamente entró, precediendo a una curiosa Hermione.

Y en cuanto la puerta se hubo cerrado a sus espaldas, el local oscuro y lleno de polvo cambió por completo, transformándose en una inmensa cafetería de colores claros con el techo sorprendentemente alto.

Había bastantes magos y brujas dentro, pero el increíble tamaño del lugar permitía que todavía quedaran muchos sitios libres. Sin pensárselo demasiado, Hermione se dirigió a la mesa más cercana, pero Draco la detuvo con un siseo indignado.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Sentarme, ¿no lo ves?

—Ahí no —negó él con vehemencia—. Está en el puñetero centro. ¿Es que quieres que todo el mundo nos mire?

Hermione alzó una ceja cruzándose de brazos.

—Creía que llamar la atención era uno de tus pasatiempos preferidos.

—No cuando voy contigo. Solo me faltaba que la gente pensara que somos amigos o algo así. Tengo una reputación que mantener, ¿sabes? —dijo él, alejándose hacia una mesa más apartada.

—Por supuesto —resopló Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de seguirlo.

Se sentó frente a él y lo miró fijamente. Draco tenía el pelo revuelto y los pómulos muy marcados debido a una delgadez extrema que superaba incluso a la de su adolescencia. Bajo sus ojos grises destacaban unas ojeras terribles y oscuras.

Parecía verdaderamente enfermo.

—Vas a desgastarme de tanto mirarme, Granger —comentó él con sorna. Hermione alzó la barbilla con un cierto punto de indignación.

—¿Desgastarte? ¿Y dejarte más hecho polvo de lo que ya estás?

—Yo no estoy hecho polvo. ¿De dónde coño has sacado eso? —gruñó él frunciendo el ceño.

—Oh, perdona, ¿parecer un esqueleto viviente es algún tipo de moda entre los sangre limpia? E imagino que al _IMEM_ vas porque en realidad eres gay y Tylor es tu novio…

La camarera, una bruja pelirroja bastante jovencita, llegó justo cuando la mandíbula de Draco se descolgó hacia abajo con incredulidad.

—¿Qué desean tomar?

—¡No soy gay!

La muchacha se volvió hacia Draco con expresión perpleja mientras Hermione se esforzaba por contener una carcajada y él enrojecía de pura rabia.

—¿Disculpe? —preguntó la camarera, pestañeando.

—Que para mí un té. De menta, a poder ser —siseó Draco entre dientes sin dejar de mirar con odio a Hermione.

—Un batido de vainilla para mí, por favor —pidió ella, sin poder ya aguantarse la risa.

La bruja pelirroja tomó nota del pedido y se apresuró a alejarse tan rápido como le fue posible de la extraña pareja.

—¿Un batido? ¿Qué tienes, cinco años?

Hermione dejó de reír para mirar a Draco fijamente, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Primero mi ropa, después mi elección de mesa y ahora lo que pido para beber. ¿Tienes alguna otra queja?

—A decir verdad, sí. ¿Es que en veinte años de vida no has sido capaz de encontrar algún hechizo o poción con el que arreglar ese nido de zarigüeyas al que llamas pelo?

—Bueno, tú no has conseguido madurar ni una pizca en el mismo espacio de tiempo, y mira que eso es algo que todos los críos hacen con un mínimo de éxito llegados a cierta edad.

La camarera regresó para dejar el té y el batido ante Draco y Hermione en ese preciso momento. Los dos jóvenes se miraban fijamente, tensos y molestos, así que la chica volvió a marcharse a la velocidad del viento.

Draco tomó su taza, clavando en Hermione sus ojos llenos de desprecio.

—Espero que te hayas acordado de traer el archivo.

Ella bufó.

—Por supuesto que sí.

Se inclinó para abrir la mochila que se había traído consigo y sacó de ella la carpeta azul que pertenecía a Malfoy. Él alargó una mano para cogerla, pero Hermione la apartó de su radio de alcance mirándolo con suspicacia.

—¿Y la mía, Malfoy?

Draco gruñó por lo bajo, rebuscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una carpeta exactamente idéntica, solo que minúscula. Un toque de varita y el archivo recuperó su tamaño original.

Ambos intercambiaron los historiales con cierta ansiedad, y de pronto Malfoy tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

—No se te habrá ocurrido leerlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó con alarma y tono amenazante. Hermione alzó la cabeza, tremendamente indignada.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¡La cerré en cuanto vi que estaba a tu nombre!

—Claro. Olvidaba que hablo con la santurrona más grande de la historia —canturreó Malfoy con malicia, tratando de esconder su alivio. Pero fue entonces el turno de Hermione de dudar.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has leído el mío?

Draco bufó.

—Como si me interesara.

—Malfoy…

—Que no lo he leído, Granger, joder. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que te habías llevado el mío hasta que me llegó tu estúpida lechuza.

Hermione relajó el rostro, claramente reconfortada, y volvió a inclinarse para guardar su carpeta en su mochila bajo la atenta mirada de Malfoy, que se removió en su asiento.

Había mentido, claro.

Apenas había llegado a casa había abierto su carpeta, sintiéndose terriblemente confundido al encontrarse con la fotografía de una mujer pálida, morena y de ojos verdes. Había estado a punto de cerrar el archivo y regresar al _IMEM_ para hacerles saber lo que pensaba de los incompetentes que no sabían ni entregar correctamente unos puñeteros historiales cuando había leído el nombre de la mujer.

 _Jean Claire Granger_.

¿Cómo habría podido resistirse? Por supuesto que lo había leído. Varias veces, además. Casi se atrevería a decir que se lo sabía de memoria.

En un principio había pensado en restregárselo por la cara a Hermione. En reírse de ella. _La bruja perfecta, ¿eh, Granger? La admirable estudiante que nunca se equivocó en clase… y para un hechizo verdaderamente importante que tienes que hacer, fallas estrepitosamente. ¿Qué se siente sabiendo que eres la única culpable de lo que le ocurrió a tu madre?_

Oh, sí. Había estado a punto. Pero después había alzado la mirada y se había visto reflejado en el espejo que colgaba sobre la cómoda de su cuarto. Había contemplado su aspecto cansado, enfermizo. Había recordado el tacto frío de las mejillas inertes de su madre. Había pensado en todo lo que daría por volver atrás y no salir de casa esa tarde. Por estar ahí para ella. Por salvarla.

Por no sentirse responsable de haberla perdido.

Y finalmente había vuelto a guardar el archivo en la carpeta azul, decidiendo que guardaría silencio.

En ese momento, Hermione se incorporó de nuevo, totalmente ajena a los oscuros pensamientos de Draco. Cogió su batido y dio un largo trago. Cuando apartó el vaso, un rastro suave y cremoso, como un bigote de vainilla, le cubría el labio superior.

Malfoy sintió un estremecimiento al mirarla así, con un brillo especial en las pupilas, como si el mero hecho de tomar un batido la hiciera feliz. Como una niña con la boca manchada de dulce.

Una travesura de vainilla justo sobre sus labios.

—Por Circe bendito, Granger, límpiate —masculló. Ella cogió una servilleta, ni remotamente avergonzada, y Draco apartó la mirada de su boca con brusquedad. Se sentía molesto. Incómodo. Y no saber por qué solo acrecentaba ese sentimiento.

—¿No te han dicho nunca que de tanto fruncir el ceño te saldrán arrugas? —preguntó ella. Sonreía, pero esa sonrisa no le llegaba a los ojos. Quizás cualquier otro habría pasado por alto ese detalle, pero no Draco. No, él sabía perfectamente lo que era sostener una máscara para evitar las preguntas y las miradas de compasión.

En el fondo, ella también sufría. Porque también era responsable de haber perdido a alguien a quien solo trataba de proteger.

De una forma egoísta, de una forma estúpida, pero así había sido. Ambos se habían equivocado.

Y ahora, los dos estaban perdidos.

Draco carraspeó.

—Un rostro tan hermoso como el mío sería atractivo hasta con arrugas.

—Claro, Malfoy, lo que tú digas.

—Además, no acepto consejos de belleza de alguien como tú.

—Dice mucho de ti que te preocupes tanto por tu aspecto físico.

—No lo hago. No me hace falta.

—En realidad, sí te hace falta. Para algo bueno que tienes, sería una lástima que se echara a perder.

—No como tú, Granger, que al menos puedes decir que eres lista. Una pena que la mente vaya deteriorándose con los años.

—Afortunadamente, ese deterioro tarda en llegar. No quiero ni imaginarme cómo serás tú cuando vayas a peor.

Ambos hicieron una pausa para beber. Discutían por discutir. Calmadamente. Entregadamente. Por el mero placer de comprobar quién era más rápido. Quién más original. Quién más hiriente.

Era extrañamente divertido.

Era peligrosamente estimulante.

—Y Granger.

—Qué.

—No soy gay.

* * *

—Lo saben.

—Claro que no, Theo, no seas tonto. Es imposible que lo sepan. Solo tienen alguna que otra pista.

Sentados en el sofá del salón, en el apartamento de él. Daphne y Theo. Los dos. Solos.

—Fue por ese impertinente de Blaise. No sabe tener la boca cerrada ni respetar la intimidad ajena. De hecho, dudo que sepa lo que significa la palabra " _intimidad_ " o " _ajeno_ ".

Daphne sonrió. Cuando Theo se ponía nervioso movía las manos sin parar, gesticulando repetitivamente. Era un espectáculo ciertamente gracioso.

—No creo que le hagan mucho caso. Es Blaise. Siempre ha tenido una imaginación desbordante.

—Esto es diferente, Daphne. Nos van a pillar.

—De verdad que me parece poco probable, Theo.

—Es Draco lo que me preocupa. Sabes cómo es. No deja escapar ni un detalle. Es mucho más listo que Pansy y Blaise. No le llevará ni una semana darse cuenta. Y cuando se entere, ¿qué haremos? Es más, estoy seguro de que ya lo sospecha.

Ella suspiró y lo miró fijamente. Theo tenía el pelo revuelto y su mirada, de ese azul intenso que siempre parecía un mar en calma, se clavaba en ese momento más allá de la ventana con la potencia de un océano embravecido. Daphne alargó una mano y la colocó sobre la muñeca derecha de Theo, que se volvió hacia ella con la expresión atravesada por un rictus de dolor.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en que lo sepan? —preguntó ella con suavidad—. A mí no me importaría contárselo. Blaise y Pansy están juntos, y ni nosotros ni Draco montamos ningún drama por ello, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué con esto iba a ser diferente?

Theo suspiró, bajando la cabeza. El flequillo oscuro calló hacia delante cubriéndole los ojos.

—No lo sé. Supongo que nada. Igual todo. Tú sabes cuál es el problema. Y tal vez antes habría sido más fácil, pero ahora… Draco me mataría. Nos mataría a los dos.

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a Draco.

Theo arrugó la nariz.

—Por supuesto que no. Pero tampoco quiero que se enfade o se sienta traicionado.

—No tiene ninguna razón para hacerlo.

—Pero lo hará. Sabes cómo es.

—Siempre puedo decírselo yo si a ti te cuesta demasiado —propuso Daphne, medio en broma medio en serio, y Theo hizo una mueca.

—Lo que me faltaba. Para que entonces te mate a ti. ¿Y qué haría yo luego, eh?

Daphne rio con la musicalidad y la delicadeza de una canción y Theo levantó al fin la mirada. Ella era preciosa. Sutil. Etérea. Imposible.

Exactamente igual que una estrella.

—No le metas prisa al tiempo, Theodore Nott. Las cosas llegarán a su debido momento. Y entonces podremos enfrentarnos a ellas. Juntos. ¿Vale?

Theo era conocido entre sus amigos por ser el menos dado a cualquier tipo de demostración afectiva que implicara contacto físico. Pero fue él quien inició el intenso abrazo que atrapó a Daphne casi por sorpresa.

Porque Theo se lo había preguntado totalmente en serio. Y, para demostrarlo, lo repitió una vez más.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

* * *

Se habían entretenido mucho, muchísimo más de la cuenta. De hecho, habían estado casi dos horas allí sentados, hablando. Discutiendo. De tonterías, claro, pero discutiendo.

—¿Sigue Potter teniendo complejo de mártir y Weasley siendo su perrito faldero?

—¿Sigue Parkinson con su cara de perro y Zabini siendo víctima de la incontinencia verbal?

Draco se había pedido un segundo y un tercer té de menta para finalmente beberse una copa de whisky de fuego, mientras que Hermione se había limitado a ir variando el sabor de sus batidos. La gente a su alrededor iba cambiando. Algunos llegaban, otros se marchaban. Y ellos seguían ahí.

—¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que era cuestión de tiempo que alguien se diera cuenta de que necesitabas ayuda psicológica, Malfoy.

—No es de extrañar. Mentes tan brillantes como la mía tienen que hacer verdaderos malabarismos para mantenerse perfectas y sanas.

Era una situación extraña. Estaban molestos. Incómodos. Fuera de lugar. Dos enemigos por naturaleza que siempre se habían detestado compartiendo una minúscula mesita redonda en una cafetería mágica. Metiéndose el uno con el otro con esa dinámica que habían iniciado en Hogwarts y que mentirían si dijeran que no habían echado de menos.

—Admítelo, Granger. Me odias porque sabes que soy superior.

—Vaya, me has pillado. ¡Y yo que pensaba que mi justificación de que se debía a que eres un capullo ególatra era perfectamente creíble! De todas formas, Malfoy, no te odio.

—¿Ah, no?

—No. Para eso tendrías que importarme un poquito más.

Era violento pero calmado. Doloroso pero tranquilizante. Era algo a lo que estaban acostumbrados, algo que sabían hacer, un juego para el que ellos habían inventado las normas. Y sí, era raro e insólito, pero hacía tiempo que Draco y Hermione no se sentían tan vivos.

Porque seguían detestándose. Y se insultaban. Y ponían sobre la mesa toda su artillería, todo su ingenio, todo su sarcasmo. Discutían sobre política, sobre el sistema educativo, sobre los juicios de los mortífagos. Sobre magia negra y sobre magia blanca. Sobre lo que fuera. Ahí, el uno en frente del otro, ligeramente inclinados, muy sutilmente embriagados por la nostalgia. Como cuando aún eran jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts que no conocían la muerte ni sabían nada de pérdidas.

Y sí. Definitivamente seguían detestándose. Pero ninguno de los dos parecía tener intención de marcharse pronto.

Entonces, Hermione había mirado el reloj y se había levantado de golpe con un brinco.

—¡Merlín, son casi las siete! Tengo que irme, Malfoy.

Repentinamente consciente de que había estado sentado dos horas con Granger de forma considerablemente voluntaria, Draco se puso en pie también a la velocidad del rayo.

—Al fin. Creí que nunca me libraría de ti.

—Nos vemos todos los domingos en el _IMEM_ , Malfoy. Difícilmente podrás librarte de mí tan pronto.

—Por desgracia… ¿Se puede saber a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó al verla coger su mochila a toda velocidad.

—Pues al Instituto, Malfoy. Ya sabes, a las siete es la hora de visitas.

—Ah, claro, tu madre.

Fue un segundo. Menos, incluso. Una milésima. Suficiente para que Draco deseara matarse con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Hermione, señalándolo con un dedo acusador—. ¡Sabía que lo habías leído!

—Granger, por Circe, baja la voz —masculló Malfoy, dolorosamente consciente de cómo todo el mundo estaba pendiente de ellos. Había caído en la trampa de Granger, y eso había sido un golpe demasiado certero directo a su orgullo. _Idiota_. ¿Cómo podía haberse delatado así?

—¿Que baje la voz? ¿Por qué, es que no quieres que se sepa que eres un estúpido arrogante y mentiroso sin ningún tipo de respeto por nada? ¡Sorpresa, Malfoy! ¡Todos lo saben ya!

Ella estaba visiblemente enfadada. Apretaba los puños con fuerza y miraba a Draco como si quisiera empequeñecerlo y pisotearlo repetidamente. La camarera pelirroja se había detenido a unos metros de ellos, contemplándolos con los ojos muy abiertos. Y como ella, muchos otros clientes.

—Joder. —Draco dejó un puñado de monedas sobre la mesa como pago para la última consumición de ambos, cogió a Hermione por el brazo y la arrastró fuera de la cafetería. Ella no dejó de patalear, protestar e insultarlo en ningún momento, mientras todos los que se encontraban en el interior del local los seguían con la mirada.

Una vez en la calle, Draco la soltó como si quemara y la miró largamente. Hermione tenía las mejillas rojas por la rabia y los ojos llenos de frustración. Parecía una especie de gata enfadada, con el pelaje erizado y las uñas bien afiladas, preparada para saltar sobre su yugular en cualquier momento.

—¿Has acabado ya de insultarme?

—¿Acabado? ¡No he hecho más que empezar!

Él bufó con impaciencia, cruzándose de brazos.

—Marcarte un farol para engañarme ha sido un truco extraordinariamente bajo para venir de ti, ¿no crees?

—¡No te atrevas a darle la vuelta al asunto, Malfoy! Eres lo más rastrero que hay en este mundo. ¡No tenías ningún derecho!

—Pues no haberte dejado el archivo en el despacho de Tylor —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. Nunca había tenido demasiada paciencia y los gritos de Hermione empezaban a sacarlo de sus casillas.

—Oh, claro, ahora resulta que la culpa de que seas un sinvergüenza es mía. ¡Y encima me mentiste!

—Vamos, Granger, como si tú no hubieras leído también mi archivo.

Hermione soltó una exclamación ahogada. Parecía perdida a medio camino entre la ira, la indignación y el dolor. Cuando la miró, Draco entendió que en cualquier otra ocasión nada de aquello le habría importado tanto. Pero Hermione estaba sobrecargada. Saturada después de tanto sufrimiento. Y había bastado ese insignificante error de Draco para que ella pudiera tener un escape de rabia con un mínimo de justificación.

Cualquier cosa la habría hecho saltar ese día.

—¡Ya te dije que no! Ni se me ocurriría hacer algo así, Malfoy, porque al contrario que tú, yo sí sé lo que es respetar la privacidad de los demás. ¡Me da igual si vas al _IMEM_ para superar tus meses como mortífago…!

—No voy al _IMEM_ por eso.

—¡… o si es para aprender a dormir en la misma cama que tu desmesurado ego…!

—Joder, Granger, ¡cállate de una vez!

—¡… o porque eres un maldito sociópata…!

—¡He dicho que cierres la puta boca, Granger!

—¡… o para superar el trauma que tuvo que ser para ti haber crecido con una familia insufriblemente intolerante que te consentía todos tus caprichos para compensar el hecho de que no te querían…!

—¡Estoy allí porque no he superado la muerte de mi madre, joder!

Fue como un rayo partiendo el aire en dos. Como si algo les hubiera robado el aliento a ambos desde los mismísimos pulmones. Y de pronto, ya no les quedaban ganas de gritarse. No había rabia ni ira ni odio.

Solo quedaba el dolor.

Solo quedaban ellos dos, en una callejuela apartada, respirando irregularmente. Mirándose fijamente. Temblando. Sufriendo.

Culpables y perdidos.

Solo quedaron ellos.

* * *

 **N/A.** Vaya, la que se ha montado... Si es que Draco es muy listo, pero Hermione lo es aún más. Lo ha pillado y no le ha hecho ninguna gracia. Además, ambos saben ya por qué están en el _IMEM_. Y por otra parte, Theo está en problemas. Pobrecillo, todo estresado. Suerte que es Daphne quien está ahí para apoyarlo. Es evidente ya cuál es la situación, ¿pero por qué creéis que eso molestará a Draco? Os confieso una cosa: hay algo sobre Theo que no sabéis.

Me veo en la obligación de volver a poner las Teorías de Tylor, porque han pasado de ser nueve a ser diez. Y la décima (obra, cómo no, de **MrsDarfoy** ) era digna de mención xD

 **1.** _Tylor va a tirarse (o intentarlo) a Daphne._

 **2.** _Tylor va a tirarse (o intentarlo) a Pansy._

 **3.** _Tylor va a tirarse (o intentarlo) a Hermione._

 **4.** _Tylor es gay y está con Theo._

 **5.** _Tylor va a formar un triángulo amoroso con Draco y Hermione._

 **6.** _Tylor va a hacer de celestina entre Draco y Hermione._

 **7.** _Tylor es uno de los asesinos de Narcissa Malfoy._

 **8.** _Tylor es el hermanastro perdido de Theo._

 **9.** _Tylor no es nadie._

 **10.** _Tylor es en realidad el propio Voldemort, o algún familiar suyo, y de ahí sus extraños ojos y su comportamiento encantador._

Gente, tengo que decirlo: estáis fatal de la cabeza xD Pero en fin, no pasa nada. Me encantan vuestros desvaríos.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE.** Este fic es mío, y ya tengo toda la trama montada en mi cabeza. En principio, no la cambiaré por ningún motivo, que para algo lo he ideado yo. Pero eso no significa en absoluto que no vaya a tomar en consideración vuestras peticiones y sugerencias. Un ejemplo de esto son Lucius Malfoy y Hugo Granger, a los que solo tenía intención de mencionar de pasada pero que tendrán sus propias escenas en el fic porque así me lo habéis pedido. Así que, si queréis ver a algún personaje en concreto, o una escena desde otra perspectiva, u otra pareja secundaria, podéis decírmelo. No puedo asegurar que vaya a hacerlo, pero si es algo que no desvíe la dirección de la trama, no veo por qué no debería tenerlo en cuenta. Eso sí, recordad que siempre tengo algunos capítulos escritos por adelantado que no suelen admitir modificación, así que cualquier cosa nueva que añada no aparecerá hasta algunas semanas después. Paciencia :)

Pues nada, que ya llevamos 56 Follos, 40 Favs y 74 reviews. Me repito en todos los capítulos, pero es que DE VERDAD que no sabéis lo muchísimo que me emociona esto :3 Si seguimos con una media de 9 reviews por capítulo, quizás en tres semanas lleguemos a los 100. ¡Y sencillamente me parece algo impresionante! Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, en serio. Significa mucho.

¡Mi especial agradecimiento a los once que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior!

 **LadyChocolateLover, MrsDarfoy, MaiVegeta, CharMalfoy, Guest anónimo/a, Pauli Jean Malfoy, MARUVTA, Parejachyca, Seremoon, Isabella876** (¡bienvenida!) **y susanblack-7.** ¡Gracias!

Y, emulando a la genialosa **Dryadeh** , os voy a chantajear para que me dejéis un review contándome qué os está pareciendo el fic. Así pues, ¡deja un review para que Draco te invite a tomar algo con él a su cafetería mágica preferida!

Un fuerte abrazo,

 **MA.B**


	10. Miedo

**N/A.** ¡Holaa! ¿Qué tal, gente? Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo. Hoy vengo con prisa porque estoy en plena semana de exámenes, así que tengo una mala noticia para vosotros. Es posible que la semana que viene la actualización tenga que ser el domingo en lugar del sábado. Haré todo lo posible para que no sea así, pero si veis que pasa el sábado y no hay capítulo nuevo, no os alarméis. El domingo lo tendréis sin falta :)

¡Espero que os guste! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

—Buenas tardes, señor.

Draco respondió con un gesto desganado al saludo de la atractiva bruja morena que recibía a los pacientes. Sin dedicarle un segundo más de lo necesario, se dirigió a las escaleras que conducían al tercer piso.

Hacía una semana que había visto a Granger en una de sus cafeterías mágicas preferidas. Una semana desde que le había acabado confesando entre gritos de furia el verdadero motivo por el cual asistía al _IMEM_.

Había esperado compasión. Palabras de disculpa. Intentos de consuelo. Pero no. Granger se había limitado a mirarlo con los labios ligeramente separados y los ojos inmensos, brillantes, con un deje de desconcierto mudo.

Había sido una de las despedidas más extrañas, frías y torpes de toda su vida.

En los días posteriores apenas había podido ver a sus amigos, y por mucho que le jodiera admitirlo, aquel era uno de los principales motivos por los cuales ese domingo se sentía especialmente apático.

Cubierto de negro de los pies a la cabeza, avanzando en silencio por los resplandecientes pasillos de linóleo del Instituto, Malfoy tenía la sensación de que el mundo era un lugar horrible y oscuro que él no merecía.

Una vez en el tercer piso, y mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta del despacho de Tylor, Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si se cruzaría con Granger ese día. Fijó la mirada en el final del pasillo, allí por donde la bruja solía aparecer todos los domingos más o menos a la misma hora a la que él llegaba. Ralentizó muy levemente el paso, alargó el momento de forma casi inconsciente.

Pero Granger no apareció.

Draco frunció el ceño mientras abría la puerta del despacho sin molestarse en tocar. ¿Dónde cojones se habría metido la sabelotodo?

 _Como si me importara_.

Entró en el despacho quitándose la capucha de la capa y tratando de alejar a Granger de su mente, algo que consiguió al instante al darse cuenta de que Tylor no estaba por ninguna parte.

Se encontraba solo.

 _Joder_.

Resoplando, Draco se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cruzado de brazos. _Genial_. Como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que esperar al estúpido de Brooks. Cogió aire. Alzó la mirada.

Decidió que contaría hasta cien y, si para entonces Tylor no había llegado, se marcharía. Después de todo, no era culpa suya si el sanador no tenía la profesionalidad suficiente como para ser puntual.

 _Parece que no es tan perfecto, después de todo_.

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír con cierta perversidad antes de que comenzara a contar mentalmente.

Pero cuando llegó a cien, Tylor todavía no había aparecido.

—Jodido incompetente —gruñó por lo bajo, saliendo del despacho para cerrar la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Estaba rodeado de inútiles.

Y ya estaba subiéndose de nuevo la capucha cuando una idea se coló en su mente.

 _¿Y si Granger todavía seguía allí?_

El momento de duda lo asaltó por sorpresa y lo dejó inmóvil junto a la puerta del despacho, solo en mitad del pasillo con la mirada perdida.

Una parte de él, minúscula, recóndita, escondida, susurró que aquella era probablemente una de las peores ocurrencias que podría tener.

La otra parte, imperativa, colosal, poderosa, proclamó a voces que las normas y protocolos estaban para ser pisoteados.

Huelga decir cuál de las dos se impuso sobre la otra.

No le llevó mucho encontrar la habitación de la madre de Granger. Todos los cuartos tenían un casillero en la pared, junto a la puerta, donde se encontraban los datos técnicos del paciente que se hallaba en el interior.

El documento que rezaba _Jean Granger, 46, Shock por hechizo_ correspondía a la puerta número 27. Pero de pronto, Draco vaciló.

Aquella parte de él que era un llamado al respeto y a la precaución, esa vocecita que se parecía sospechosamente a una mezcla entre Daphne, Theo y su madre, regresó de nuevo para decirle que no debía hacer eso. Que no era asunto suyo. Que era una violación a la intimidad de los Granger.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Draco era todo un experto en hacer caso omiso a esa voz.

Cuando abrió la puerta, la luminosidad del interior de la habitación lo obligó a parpadear un par de veces. Dentro, una mujer de largos rizos oscuros entre los que se entremezclaban cabellos plateados miraba por la ventana desde una silla situada junto a la ventana. Estaba casi de espaldas a Draco, con las manos sobre el regazo. Muy quieta, muy recta. Totalmente en silencio.

Sentada en el suelo frente a ella y con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas estaba Granger.

La chica estaba tan abstraída hablando en susurros a su madre que ni siquiera lo escuchó entrar, pero Draco pudo ver el peculiar brillo de las lágrimas en sus ojos. La rabia y el dolor se mezclaban en ese color de miel, húmedo y culpable.

De pronto, Malfoy sintió el peso de lo que acababa de hacer cayendo bruscamente sobre él. Notó que se bloqueaba y que se quedaba ahí, tieso bajo el umbral de la puerta, con una mano en el picaporte y muchas palabras enredadas en la boca.

Finalmente, recuperó el aplomo y enarcó una ceja con arrogancia.

—No sé si puede escucharte, pero si lo hace, tiene que estar verdaderamente deprimida con tanto lloriqueo.

Su voz sonó desdeñosa. Arrastrada. Aburrida. Hermione alzó la vista de golpe y frunció el ceño al verlo, pero no hizo el más mínimo ademan de levantarse o de secarse las lágrimas. Eso molestó profundamente a Draco, quien hubiera asesinado al que hubiera osado perturbar un momento así y descubrirle con los ojos húmedos. Sin embargo, no hubiera sabido decir si el orgullo con el que Hermione alzó la barbilla en su vergonzoso estado la hacía parecer más patética o más fuerte.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —Se veía enfadada pero cansada. Sin energía para luchar. Malfoy arrugó la nariz y entró en la habitación cerrando a sus espaldas, decidido a dejar de ser ignorado y hacerse notar.

—Pasar el rato —respondió evasivamente por el mero placer de molestarla. Para su disgusto, Hermione se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y volverse de nuevo hacia su madre.

—Vete de aquí, Malfoy —murmuró en voz baja—. No estoy de humor para escucharte.

Draco bufó y se cruzó de brazos, atreviéndose a avanzar un paso más para poder mirar de reojo a la señora Granger y apreciar su rostro. Ella seguía de espaldas, completamente inmóvil en su silla con la mirada perdida más allá de la ventana.

Había visto a la madre de Hermione en un par de ocasiones en el Callejón Diagón, pero nunca le había prestado demasiada atención. No se parecía demasiado a su hija, y era radicalmente distinta a su propia madre. Narcissa Malfoy había sido la máxima expresión de la elegancia y la discreción, con su piel pálida, su cuidado cabello rubio, los fríos ojos azules y los carísimos vestidos de tonos claros. Jean Granger, sin embargo, era todo lo contrario. Había algo salvaje en la caída de sus rizos oscuros. Algo estremecedor en el verde boscoso de sus ojos estáticos. Algo peliagudo en la drástica curva de su labio inferior.

Pensándolo mejor, Granger sí se parecía a su madre en algo: ambas compartían esa esencia de peligro ardiente que rodea a las mujeres de temperamento vivo.

Apenas un par de zancadas lo separaban del otro lado de la cama, donde se encontraban Hermione y Jean, pero había algo allí que impedía que Malfoy se acercara. Una fuerza extraña. Una especie de dolor transparente. Una tristeza familiar y ajena al mismo tiempo que llenaba el aire, uniendo a madre e hija y dejándolo a él arrinconado contra la puerta.

—No le haces ningún favor gimoteando a su lado todos los días —espetó con tono desinteresado, como si no le importara lo más mínimo. Hermione siguió en silencio, acariciando con cuidado el dorso de la mano de su madre y mirándola de esa forma tan melancólica. Malfoy cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, cada vez más enfadado por no estar recibiendo la atención que quería—. Pareces idiota, ¿lo sabías? Esto es culpa tuya. ¿Qué mierdas haces lamentándote? ¿Esperas su perdón o algo así?

Por fin, Hermione se levantó. Temblaba de pura rabia, con un amago de sonrisa rota y lacerante colgando de los labios, y apretaba los puños mirándolo con tantísimo dolor que Malfoy pensó que quizás se había excedido.

Ver que por fin se fijaba en él lo enorgullecía, y saber que había logrado hacerle daño le reportó también algún tipo de placer siniestro. Y sin embargo, algo dentro de él se volvió afilado y punzante, como una aguja que le pinchaba los pulmones para sacar todo el aire de su interior.

—Eres un cabrón —dijo Hermione. Ese deje de risa histérica y sarcástica seguía todavía impreso en su boca. Al escuchar su tono astillado, Draco se estremeció. El odio que palpitaba en la voz de la bruja era más real e intenso que nada que Malfoy hubiera sentido en semanas—. Entras aquí sin ningún permiso, ¿para qué? ¿Para decirme algo que ya sé? ¿Para recordarme que soy la responsable de todo esto? ¿Para hacerme daño? —No gritaba. Ni siquiera estaba hablando alto. Pero la fuerza que imprimía en cada palabra era suficiente para conseguir que Draco siguiera callado, perdido en esos ojos tan suaves que en ese momento parecían tan destrozados—. En ese caso te felicito, Malfoy. Enhorabuena. Lo has conseguido. Me has dejado muy claro, por si lo había olvidado, que soy una imbécil. Que he perdido a mi madre, tal vez para siempre, y ha sido todo por mi culpa. ¿Estás satisfecho? Dime, ¿lo estás?

Miedo. Desesperación. Dolor. Ira. Impotencia.

Draco no sabía cómo canalizar todo lo que Hermione le estaba transmitiendo, así que reaccionó de la única forma en que sabía hacerlo.

—No mucho, la verdad. Eres poco interesante. Además, esa felicitación no ha sonado lo suficientemente sincera.

Hermione soltó una risa corta y casi sádica.

—Crees que todo esto es un juego, ¿verdad? Pobre Draco Malfoy, que ya no tiene quien consienta hasta el último de sus caprichos. Alabémosle, adorémosle, perdonemos todas sus ofensas y cada uno de sus errores. Pues te equivocas. Lo siento de veras por lo que le ocurrió a tu madre. Siento que la hayas perdido, igual que lamento que no lo estés llevando bien. Pero no eres el único con problemas. Y haberlo pasado mal no es una justificación para lo que estás haciendo.

—¿Y qué estoy haciendo, si se puede saber?

—¡Esto! —Ambos habían empezado a alzar la voz, y sus tonos rozaban ya los gritos—. ¡Ser un maldito imbécil! ¡No tienes ni idea de por lo que estoy pasando, y no tienes ningún derecho a venir aquí y hacerme daño, Malfoy! ¡Ninguno, ¿lo entiendes?!

—Mi madre está muerta, Granger. La tuya vive. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararlo? —ladró Malfoy con una furia que llevaba semanas entrelazando sus espinas en torno a sus huesos.

—¿Que vive? ¿Que vive? Merlín bendito, Malfoy, ¡mírala! —gritó ella, señalando a su inmóvil madre. La primera lágrima se descolgó de entre las puntas de estrella que formaban sus pestañas empapadas y dibujó un camino de reflejos sobre su mejilla. Cuando Hermione siguió, su voz volvía a ser baja y rota—. No sé si me está escuchando. No sé si sabe que estoy aquí, que vengo todos los días, o si piensa que la hemos dejado sola. Que la hemos abandonado a su suerte. Ni siquiera sé si puede pensar. —Hermione lloraba. Lloraba y hablaba, y Draco escuchaba sin ser capaz de mover un solo músculo, atrapado por la intensidad del sufrimiento de la bruja que se expandía y lo llenaba todo—. No sé si lo pasa mal. Si le duele hasta respirar. Si quiere que la abrace o si prefiere estar sola. No sé si queda algo de mi madre dentro de ella, ni qué decirle a mi padre cada día cuando regreso a casa. No sé si la recuperaré alguna vez. —Hizo una pausa brevísima, como un suspiro. El mundo tembló dentro y fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes cuando Hermione finalizó con un susurro deshecho—. A veces preferiría que estuviera muerta.

Draco sintió que le hervía la sangre. Quiso cerrar los dedos en torno a su cuello y apretar hasta asfixiarla. Fue su turno entonces de reír sin ningún humor.

—Eres tú la que no tiene ni idea, Granger. ¿Preferirías que estuviera muerta? Yo daría lo que fuera por ver a mi madre respirar otra vez. Porque eso significaría que habría esperanza. Por poca que fuera, por insignificante. Por remota. Existiría una mínima posibilidad de que mi madre volviera a mirarme a los ojos. De escuchar su voz, de tenerla a mi lado. Mataría por tener una oportunidad así.

Hermione lo miró con asombro y abrió la boca sin saber bien qué decir, pero Draco sacudió la cabeza y siguió hablando sin darle demasiado tiempo para pensarlo.

—Eres una estúpida. Sabes que es culpa tuya, ¿por qué te hace daño que te lo diga? Asúmelo, Granger. Asúmelo, y sigue adelante. Mientras quede la más nimia esperanza, no te atrevas a decir que preferirías que tu madre estuviera muerta. No te burles así de los que no tenemos otra opción.

El silencio que siguió después fue imposible de medir en el tiempo. Quizás fueron segundos o tal vez minutos, pero mientras duró, ni Draco ni Hermione se movieron lo más mínimo. Siguieron ahí, quietos, evaluándose, juzgándose.

Y entonces, escucharon los pasos.

* * *

El apartamento estaba totalmente a oscuras. Silencioso, quieto, pensativo, acompañado solo por el repiqueteo de las gotas contra el cristal de la ventana, Theo bebía de una copa de cristal con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y el pelo revuelto. Su mirada se perdía en las penumbras del salón en la máxima expresión de la preocupación más melancólica.

Fuera empezaba ya a anochecer. El cielo adquiría tintes más oscuros a cada minuto, pero Theo apenas era consciente.

Estaba en problemas, y lo sabía.

Theodore Nott estaba total y perdidamente enamorado. Él, el perfecto intelectual, el apático genio, el más templado estandarte de la fría lógica, había sucumbido a la chispa del amor. Y podía haber ocurrido con muchas personas, pero no.

Había tenido que suceder precisamente con _esa_ persona.

Era mucho más complicado de lo que pudiera parecer al principio. No se trataba solo de que sus amigos no lo sospechaban en absoluto: estaba también el asunto de Draco.

Con Blaise y con Pansy sería más fácil, claro. Ellos también estaban juntos, así que sabían mucho de amor, o de lujuria, o de lo que quiera que fuese que les uniera. Lo entenderían. Lo comprenderían.

Pansy lo miraría con la barbilla alzada y bufaría antes de coger por el brazo a Daphne y arrastrarla a otra habitación, exigiendo una _charla de chicas_ que, a ser posible, incluyera una explicación de por qué no le había contado nada en meses. Blaise, por su parte, soltaría una carcajada nerviosa y lo miraría de hito en hito. " _Qué callado te lo tenías, tío_ ", le diría. _"No me lo había imaginado para nada. Viniendo de ti y todo eso…_ ", seguiría. Pondría esa cara que ponía siempre que se no sabía si reírse sería una buena o una mala idea. " _¡Y Daphne! Nunca pensé que fuera tan buena guardando secretitos. ¡No le dijo nada a Pansy!_ ", exclamaría. Y Theo tendría que explicar que había sido él quien le había pedido que guardara silencio. _"No sabía cómo os lo tomaríais_ ", diría después, y por supuesto, Blaise se daría cuenta de cuál era el verdadero problema.

Draco. Siempre Draco. Todo se remitía a Draco.

Cuando eran críos, Theo no se había sentido ni remotamente tentado a entrar a formar parte del grupo de amiguitos del joven Malfoy. Tampoco era como si Nott hubiera sido un chiquillo muy sociable, pero ya desde pequeño había llegado a la conclusión de que Draco era un mocoso consentido, malcriado, arrogante, desagradable, egoísta y con un cierto punto de perversidad nata. El tipo de niño que su padre hubiera querido tener por hijo. El tipo de niño que Theo Nott agradecía de corazón no ser.

El tiempo, sin embargo, había obrado milagros. Si algo había aprendido con Malfoy era a no juzgar demasiado deprisa, pues el paso de los años le había enseñado que el despotismo de Draco escondía muchas inseguridades. Había una mente brillante bajo todo ese sarcasmo. Un humor afilado. Un chico con miedo. Un joven confuso.

Con frecuencia, Theo y él discutían por el mero placer de tener un breve pero estimulante enfrentamiento verbal. La ironía era su mejor espada, y los dos disfrutaban afilándola de vez en cuando. Pero ahí no acababa todo.

Aunque su constante mal genio y su agresiva prepotencia pudieran señalar lo contrario, Draco era un buen amigo. Leal como pocos, extraordinariamente sincero cuando las cosas se ponían serias. Capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por alguien a quien apreciaba, aunque él jamás lo admitiría. Mucho, muchísimo más perceptivo de lo que pudiera parecer a simple vista.

No, definitivamente Theo no le tenía ningún miedo. Pero lo conocía mejor de lo que él mismo pensaba, y sabía que no se lo tomaría tan bien como los demás.

Daphne había dicho que Draco no tenía absolutamente ninguna razón para sentirse traicionado. Theo sabía que se equivocaba. Malfoy sí tenía razones para reaccionar de la peor forma posible. Y si Theo se resistía a contárselo era, precisamente, porque sabía que sería demasiado contraproducente.

Aquel era el peor momento posible. Solo conseguirían hundirlo de nuevo. Y Theo no podría perdonárselo a sí mismo.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pesarosas cávalas que apenas fue consciente de que alguien estaba tocando el timbre hasta pasados unos instantes. Sorprendido, se levantó dejando la copa en la mesa y dirigiéndose a la entrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un Blaise tembloroso, empapado de pies a cabeza, mirándolo con una seriedad urgente tan extraña en él que hizo que todas las alertas de Theo se encendieran.

—Blaise —murmuró, parpadeando—. ¿Qué pasa?

Zabini sacudió la cabeza un segundo y se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Es Pansy, Theo —dijo finalmente con un tono de voz que mezclaba ansiedad, temor y emoción—. Pansy está embarazada.

* * *

Draco y Hermione seguían inmóviles en la habitación de la señora Granger cuando los pasos del exterior se detuvieron justo frente a la puerta. Alguien dio un par de golpecitos suaves y después abrió con cuidado. Solo entonces pudieron comprobar que el recién llegado era Tylor.

—Sí, suponía que estarías aquí —murmuró por lo bajo el joven sanador, mirando fijamente a Malfoy. Después se volvió hacia Hermione y esbozó una sonrisa de disculpa—. Siento la intrusión. Había perdido a mi paciente y pensé que este sería el lugar más lógico para empezar a buscarle.

—¿Y eso por qué? —siseó Draco. Tylor se volvió hacia él con expresión seria.

—Bueno. He acertado, ¿no?

Malfoy decidió callarse, mirando con odio al sanador. Hermione, por su parte, seguía muy quieta junto a su ausente madre. Sabía que tenía las mejillas surcadas por rastros de lágrimas, pero en ese momento no podía importarle menos. Se sentía dolida. Asustada. Una mezcla de sentimientos contradictorios se enredaban en su interior, y solo uno parecía claro: _odiaba_ a Draco Malfoy. Por ser un insensible. Por aparecer de nuevo en su vida solo para hacerle daño. Por provocarla.

Por tener razón.

—Vámonos, Draco. Aquí molestamos. Es una habitación privada —dijo Tylor. Miró una última vez a Hermione. Había una seriedad extraña en el fondo de su hipnótica mirada. Una comprensión que estuvo cerca de conseguir que ella se sintiera mejor. Después, el sanador dio media vuelta y se marchó sin pararse a comprobar si Draco lo seguía o no.

Lo hizo, claro, pero no sin antes dirigir una última e intensa mirada a Hermione.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse y la dejó de nuevo a solas con su madre, Hermione calló de rodillas junto a Jean Granger y rompió a llorar.

En esa misma planta, un par de pasillos más allá, Draco entró en el despacho de Tylor con las manos en los bolsillos y la sensación de que ni siquiera el aire le tocaba.

Brooks cerró tras él y se apoyó en la puerta de los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con aire pensativo y un cierto grado de censura.

—No puedes hacer eso, ¿sabes? —dijo finalmente. Draco se volvió hacia él con algo de rabia y los puños apretados.

—Yo no he hecho nada —ladró a la defensiva, pero Tylor chasqueó la boca.

—No lo entiendes. —Sacudió la cabeza y lo miró de nuevo—. Esto no es solo sobre ti, Draco. Hay más personas en el mundo, y te lo creas o no, no giran a tu alrededor. No puedes ir por ahí haciendo daño a todo el que se te cruce por delante.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eso me asegurará que nadie me hará daño a mí? —replicó Draco entre dientes. Tylor suspiró.

—Porque eso te asegurará que al menos algunas personas se quedarán a tu lado.

—No necesito que nadie se quede a mi lado. No quiero lameculos a mi alrededor.

—Estoy hablando de amigos, Draco. De amigos, familia, quizás una pareja. ¿Nunca has pensado que tal vez tu comportamiento acabe separándote de Zabini, de Nott, de Parkinson y de Greengrass? ¿Qué me dices a eso?

Malfoy dudó. Fue solo un segundo, pero ahí estaba: un temblor inconfundible en su mirada gris.

—Ellos no me dejarán.

—Eso no puedes saberlo.

—Y de todas formas, ¿qué cojones tiene que ver todo esto con Granger? Yo no soy amigo suyo.

—No. Pero yo sí lo soy, o al menos me gustaría serlo. De la misma forma en que querría también que me consideraras un amigo. Uno que te dará un voto de confianza, pese a que sé cómo eres. Y precisamente porque quiero que me veas como un amigo, te pediré un favor: deja de joder a Hermione.

Fue como una descarga. Tal vez por el tono tan firme y real de la voz de Tylor. O a lo mejor porque le había pedido que lo considerara un amigo. O por el hecho de que hubiera dicho " _joder_ " ( _joder_ , y no molestar o fastidiar). O quizás se debiera a que había llamado _Hermione_ a Granger.

Fuera por lo que fuese, Draco se sintió de pronto infinitamente solo y perdido. Tuvo miedo. Experimentó la repentina urgencia de salir corriendo. Pero en lugar de eso se quedó quieto, clavado en su sitio, mirando a Tylor directamente a sus inquietantes ojos.

—¿Qué crees que diría tu madre si viera cómo eres desde que ella no está? —preguntó Brooks. Draco se estremeció y apartó la vista de golpe, dolido como si le hubieran golpeado directamente en la boca del estómago. Tylor notó su reacción y apretó los labios, enderezándose—. Perdóname. No debí haber dicho eso. Lo siento, ha estado totalmente fuera de lugar. Te dije que no mencionaríamos a tu madre y…

—No, es igual.

—En absoluto. Fue una de las condiciones de la terapia, así que…

—No me has dejado terminar —le cortó Draco, alzando la cabeza y clavando en Tylor una mirada fiera y decidida—. Estoy preparado para hablar de mi madre.

* * *

 **N/A.** Uff, uff, uff... Cuánta tensión xD Cada vez se pone más interesante. Draco es un capullo sin sentido alguno por el respeto a la intimidad, pero algo de razón tiene. Y es que, como muchos habéis notado, el personaje más estancado es Hermione. No avanza, no evoluciona. No hace nada más que sentirse culpable. Pero aquí está Draco Malfoy, a quien le encanta gritar verdades dolorosas sin anestesia previa, para espabilarla un poco. Esperemos que eso ayude.

Theo, por su parte, tiene un pequeño problema. Un secreto. Algo relacionado con Daphne, relacionado con Draco y relacionado consigo mismo. ¿Qué será, será...? Y Blaise con su bombazo informativo. Era cuestión de tiempo que Pansy se quedara embarazada xD

Por último, Tylor se ha puesto serio. Le ha hecho una interesante llamada de atención a Draco y le ha advertido de que no tolerará que haga daño a Hermione. Qué personaje más complicado xD Y finalmente, Draco reaccionando. Está preparado para hablar de la muerte de Narcissa. Yo estoy preparada para contároslo. Espero que vosotros lo estéis también para leerlo, porque es la primera escena del próximo capítulo.

He recibido nada menos que 12 reviews. Y en serio, no me lo puedo creer. Ha llegado gente nueva y ha reaparecido gente antigua. Estoy en una nube, de verdad xD **44 favs, 59 follows** , y yo solo puedo agradecer infinitamente a todos los que estáis poniendo vuestro granito de arena para que este fic que ya pasa de las **4000** lecturas llegue a los 100 reviews. Como siempre, mi particular agradecimiento a las increíbles personitas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior:

 **LadyChocolateLover, catweasley, Natsumi No Chiharu, Parejachyca, Ginny Miau, Pauli Jean Malfoy, MrsDarfoy, Lectora en las Sombras, Nuria16, Seremoon, susan-black7** e **Isabella876.** Gracias, de verdad.

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene con más! Y os aviso: se avecina el drama.

Un abrazo enorme,

 **MA.B**


	11. Oro de Dragón

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Pues mira, al final sí me ha dado tiempo a actualizar hoy. Un poco más tarde de lo habitual, pero hoy xD Tenemos tres escenas y las tres tienen un punto de drama, si bien no todas llevan el mismo enfoque ni son igual de duras. La peor, con diferencia, la primera. Pero queríais saber qué ocurrió con Narcissa, y espero no decepcionaros.

Pasad, adelante. No os cortéis. Nos vemos al final del pasillo. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Había ocurrido dos meses atrás.

Estaban en Malfoy Manor. Los dos solos. Madre e hijo.

Lucius había sido condenado a dos años en Azkaban, y aún faltaban bastantes semanas para que el plazo llegara a su fin. Así pues, Narcissa y Draco vivían (o mejor, _sobrevivían_ ) lo mejor que podían en esa gigantesca mansión marmórea que nunca les había parecido tan grande y vacía.

Todo el mundo les había abandonado. Quienes habían sido siempre sus enemigos no dejaron de serlo, y aquellos que habían estado a su lado los odiaban ahora por traidores. Porque Narcissa y su hijo se habían salvado. Porque Lucius no había recibido el Beso del Dementor.

Petyr Parkinson había recibido la misma condena que Malfoy padre, al igual que Crabbe y Goyle. La madre de Zabini y los Greengrass, por suerte, ni siquiera habían sido llamados a juicio.

Pero todo el rencor iba para los Malfoy. Los más conocidos, los más culpables, los más traidores. El odio que los otros mortífagos les profesaban era tal que el Cuerpo de Aurores había tenido que patrullar frente a Malfoy Manor durante las primeras semanas hasta que la mayoría de los antiguos seguidores de Voldemort estuvieron encerrados, para asegurar así la seguridad de Narcissa y su hijo.

Sus declaraciones en los juicios, los inestimables testimonios a su favor por parte de Harry Potter y sus amigos y una _desinteresada_ contribución económica que había mermado considerablemente la fortuna Malfoy, así como el hecho de que los tres miembros de la familia habían desaparecido de Hogwarts antes de que los últimos coletazos de la guerra tuvieran lugar, habían sido los causantes de que la justicia hubiera relativamente benévola con ellos.

 _Y una mierda_. Si alguien le preguntara a Draco, él afirmaría que hubiera preferido mil millones de veces pasar una temporada en Azkaban si con eso hubiera conservado su posición social, su dinero y su dignidad.

Pero, por supuesto, nadie le preguntaba. Al fin y al cabo, a las muchas pérdidas del joven se sumaba la de una buena parte de sus supuestos amigos.

Las cosas para los Malfoy iban tan mal que Draco consideraba imposible que pudieran empeorar. Sin embargo, el destino les demostró una vez más lo irónico y cruel que podía llegar a ser.

Había sido un día de esos tristes y solitarios en los que Narcissa bebía té en su taza preferida de porcelana, sentada en el salón con los claros ojos azules diluyéndose en las llamas de la hoguera y el larguísimo cabello rubio perfectamente recogido en un regio pero elegante peinado.

Cuando Draco había bajado de su habitación a última hora de la tarde y la había visto ahí, muy quieta y silenciosa, con la taza entre sus delicadas manos de finos dedos y la mirada más triste del mundo, las ganas de gritar y llorar y romper cosas lo habían invadido como una marea salvaje de rabia.

—¿Me has hecho llamar, madre? —había preguntado Draco en tono bajo y monocorde. Narcissa había parpadeado un par de veces antes de apartar la mirada del fuego y fijarla en su hijo.

—Sí —había respondido. Hablaba con la suavidad de una nana, la frialdad del cristal y la delicadeza de una estrella. En cierto modo, Draco siempre había creído que su madre y Daphne se parecían increíblemente—. Se han acabado los polvos Flu, Draco. Ve a comprar dos saquitos al Callejón Diagón, ¿quieres?

—No —había replicado Draco con brusquedad—. Ya lo hemos hablado, madre. No pienso dejarte sola.

Narcissa Malfoy, sin embargo, no era una mujer que admitiera un no por respuesta. _Solo serán unos minutos,_ había asegurado con gesto serio. _Estaré bien, Draco. No tienes que preocuparte por mí. No podemos escondernos siempre. Necesitamos esos polvos, Draco,_ había seguido. _Haz el favor de ir a por ellos._

Aquella había sido una tarde fría, barrida por un viento repentino y punzante que se colaba en la ropa y mordía la carne con crueldad. Draco se había dado tanta prisa como había podido, convencido como estaba de que los jodidos polvos podían esperar al día siguiente, cuando pudiera pedirle a Blaise que fuera él a comprárselos en su lugar. Cuando su madre se quedara acompañada por alguien más que esos estúpidos elfos domésticos.

Pero Narcissa había insistido. _¿Y si necesitamos huir en mitad de la noche?_ No había querido escuchar ni una sola protesta. _¿Y si vienen a por nosotros y tenemos que escapar? ¿Qué haremos entonces, hijo?_

Así que Draco había ido al Callejón y vuelto a la velocidad del rayo, tardando menos de media hora.

No había sido, ni de lejos, lo suficientemente rápido.

Porque cuando había llegado a su casa, ningún elfo doméstico había acudido a su llamada. Nadie le había recibido. Nadie había respondido a su saludo.

Malfoy Manor permanecía quieta, silenciosa y oscura como un cascarón viejo, demasiado pesada como para dejarse arrastrar por el viento pero demasiado ligera como para no temblar cuando Draco había dejado caer los saquitos al suelo del recibidor y echado a correr, dejando sobre las resplandecientes baldosas de mármol blanco un desastre de brillantes polvos Flu esparcidos por todas partes.

Cuando había entrado en el salón con el corazón estrangulado por alambres de espino y la sensación de que el mundo se había quedado sin aire, Draco había sentido que morir dolía más de lo que nunca había dolido vivir.

Porque sobre la alfombra, ante una chimenea apagada y una ventana rota, con su taza de porcelana preferida hecha añicos a solo unos centímetros de ella, su madre yacía pálida y todavía tibia como una muñeca perdida en una casa vacía.

Casi, casi habría podido parecer que estaba dormida.

Pero Narcissa Malfoy nunca había vuelto a abrir los ojos.

Y Draco nunca había deseado tanto no seguir respirando.

* * *

Cuando Draco llegó a su casa, lo hizo con la sensación de que pesaba menos que nunca. Hablar con Tylor de su madre no había sido tan complicado como había pensado que sería al principio. Las palabras habían sabido salir de su boca con fluidez, con naturalidad. Pero _joder_ , había dolido. Había dolido como una descarga en los huesos. Y sin embargo, esa noche Draco se sentía casi _bien_.

No fue hasta que hubo llegado ante el gran portón de la mansión cuando se dio cuenta de que había un par de ventanas de la planta baja de las que salía luz. Preguntándose qué cojones harían sus amigos allí a esas horas, Draco entró con un gruñido y dejó caer su túnica sobre un escuálido elfo que aguardaba en silencio en el recibidor.

En el mismo salón en el que había visto a su madre respirar por última vez, los antiguos alumnos de Slytherin esperaban a Draco entre cuchicheos emocionados.

—Ya era hora, tío —dijo Blaise al verlo entrar—. Corre, siéntate. Tenemos reunión urgente.

—¿Reunión? ¿A las doce de la noche, en mi casa? —masculló Draco, dejándose caer en su butaca preferida. Sus amigos, por el contrario, se habían sentado en el sofá. El sillón favorito de su madre permanecía tan vacío y rodeado de reverencial respeto como siempre.

—Ya te he dicho que es urgente. Además, tu elfo personal nos abrió.

—Me imagino —respondió Draco entre dientes. Siempre se decía a sí mismo que algún día debería recordarle a ese estúpido elfo que no podía abrirle la puerta de su casa a todo el que quisiera pasar, pero por un motivo u otro, nunca lo hacía.

—Es verdad que esto es importante, Draco —dijo Theo. Sonreía a medias, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el pelo revuelto. Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Dónde está Daphne?

—Debe de estar al llegar. —Fue Theo quien contestó de nuevo, serio de pronto, y Draco no pudo evitar entrecerrar los ojos con sospecha. Sin embargo, la voz de Blaise lo desconcentró.

—Da igual, escúchame de una vez. Ha ocurrido algo.

Blaise dejó que a sus palabras las siguiera un silencio dramático, y Draco alzó una ceja con sorna. No tenía la menor intención de darle el gusto de interrogarle con emoción como una cría. Por fin, Pansy resopló.

—¡Por todos los dioses, Blaise! O lo dices de una vez o lo haré yo.

—Vale, vale… Verás, Draco. Lo que ha pasado es totalmente inesperado. Algo insólito, asombroso, increíble…

—Estoy embarazada.

El silencio que siguió a la abrupta declaración de Pansy solo aumentó la comicidad de la expresión de Draco, que se había quedado congelado con el ceño fruncido.

—Joder, Pans, quería decirlo yo… —protestó Blaise, pero la mirada fulminante que le dirigió la bruja fue suficiente para hacerlo callar. El chico se giró entonces hacia Draco y sonrió—. Venga, tío, ¿no vas a decir nada?

—¿Qué quieres que diga? —resopló Draco, cruzándose de brazos y reclinándose hacia atrás en su sillón sin relajar el ceño—. Enhorabuena y todo eso. Lo hacéis como conejos, Blaise, así que no creo que esto tenga nada de inesperado ni sorprendente. De hecho, yo lo calificaría más bien de previsible. Sin embargo, dejad que lo asimile antes de que empecemos a establecer las condiciones.

—¿Condiciones?

—Por supuesto. Me niego a que el crío me llame _tito Draco_ , a hacer de niñera y otras gilipolleces por el estilo… No sabía que queríais tener mocosos —añadió, al ver la expresión desinflada de Blaise.

—¡Es que no queríamos! —estalló Pansy—. Ha sido culpa de este imbécil.

Blaise se encogió imperceptiblemente y Theo sonrió con suavidad.

—Juraría que para este tipo de cosas se requiere la colaboración de dos, Pansy…

—No lo entendéis —siseó ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y cruzando las piernas sobre el sofá—. No estaba planeado. Yo creía que él estaba usando el puñetero hechizo anticonceptivo.

—¿Y no lo hacías? —Draco no sabía si reír o llorar. Blaise sonrió nerviosamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Es que yo pensaba que Pansy se tomaba la poción contra la fertilidad…

Draco se decantó al fin por soltar una carcajada y Pansy le lanzó un carísimo cojín con rabia.

—¡No tiene ni puta gracia, Draco!

—Claro que la tiene —suspiró Theo—. Esto es un claro ejemplo de falta de comunicación en la pareja.

—¡Que te den a ti también, idiota!

—¿Se puede saber por qué estás tan alterada, Pansy? —quiso saber Draco.

—No lo sé. Serán las hormonas del embarazo. Eso, y que estoy cabreada.

Theo enarcó una ceja, mirando a la bruja de reojo.

—No pueden ser las hormonas. No creo que eso esté haciendo que…

—¡Theodore Nott, no te atrevas a decirme lo que mis putas hormonas pueden o no pueden hacer, ¿te queda claro?!

Justo en ese momento, la puerta del recibidor se abrió y se cerró, tras lo que Daphne entró en el salón apresuradamente con un montón de bolsas de tiendas de ropa colgando de sus brazos.

—He venido lo antes posible. Pansy, cielo, se te oye gritar desde fuera —dijo, dejando las bolsas en el último sillón libre. Draco la miró con intriga.

—¿De dónde vienes?

—De Nueva York —respondió ella, restándole importancia con un gesto como si no hubiera nada de reseñable en ir a comprar ropa a Nueva York como quien baja a comprar el pan a la tienda del barrio—. ¿A qué viene todo este ajetreo?

—Pansy está embarazada —explicó Blaise a toda velocidad, decidido a ser el primero en decírselo a alguien antes de que Pansy se le adelantara. Sonreía como un niño y no parecía ni remotamente arrepentido.

—Vaya, enhorabuena —dijo Daphne, pero Pansy sacudió la cabeza. Había conseguido otro cojín y se abrazaba con fuerza a él con expresión disgustada.

—No lo entendéis. Ninguno lo entendéis. ¿No os dais cuenta de cuál es el problema?

—¿Aparte, claro está, de que el crío heredará tu nariz y la estupidez de Blaise?

Pansy fulminó con la mirada a Draco, que seguía pensando que aquella situación era demasiado surrealista como para no aprovechar y reírse un poco.

—Cállate, imbécil. ¿Es que has olvidado a mi madre?

Y de pronto, todo cobró sentido.

 _Mierda_.

Pansy tenía razón. Estaban en un serio, serísimo problema.

—¿Qué pasa con tu madre? —preguntó Theo, y Pansy bufó.

—Que se va a oponer. No te haces una idea de cómo es, ni de cómo se ha vuelto últimamente. Desde que encerraron a mi padre ha envejecido mil años de golpe. Y esto… esto no le va a hacer ninguna gracia.

—Pero ¿por qué?

—En primer lugar, porque detesta a Blaise. Y en segundo lugar…

—Porque sería un niño bastardo —respondió Draco en su lugar. Para su desgracia, él _sí_ conocía perfectamente a la señora Parkinson. Posiblemente, una de las mujeres de mente más cerrada de toda la esfera de la alta sociedad mágica. Si algo tenía claro Draco es que, en caso de que Pansy y Blaise decidieran tener al niño, Alyssa Parkinson no se lo iba a poner nada fácil.

Theo parpadeó, confuso.

—No lo entiendo. ¿Qué importancia puede tener eso? Estamos en el siglo XXI.

—Díselo a mi madre —respondió Pansy con un quejido—. Nos hará la vida imposible. Se negará a reconocer al bebé como nieto suyo. Cuando mi padre salga de Azkaban, le comerá la cabeza con mentiras y palabras falsas hasta que él también se sume a la causa. Es una arpía, y además está trastocada. Piensa que un niño nacido fuera del matrimonio no es merecedor de un apellido ni una herencia, así que hará lo que pueda y más para demostrarme la gran deshonra que sería para ella que trajera al mundo a un bastardo. No me lo perdonaría jamás.

—No creo que haga todo eso —dijo Daphne, compungida—. Es tu madre, Pansy.

—Pues yo sí me lo creo —suspiró Draco. Pansy lo miró con un poderoso relámpago de incertidumbre bajo su resquebrajada coraza de orgullo.

—Entonces —empezó Theo despacio— ¿qué vais a hacer?

Pansy se estremeció, ocultándose ligeramente contra el cojín. Blaise la miraba con el corazón en un puño, sin rastro ya de diversión en su rostro.

—No lo sé, Theo —susurró ella finalmente—. No tengo ni idea.

* * *

Una semana después de que Draco Malfoy entrara en la habitación de su madre e hiciera pedazos toda su realidad, Hermione Granger se encontró a sí misma sentada en el despacho del jefe del grupo de medimagos al cargo de Jean.

Era domingo de nuevo, lo cual significaba que Draco debía de estar por allí. Una vez finalizada la hora de visitas, Hermione había salido de la habitación número 27 con cautela y contención. Sin embargo, no solo no se lo había encontrado, sino que se había cruzado con una mujer que se había apresurado a arrastrarla hasta aquel despacho proclamando que el sanador Pollock tenía que hablar con ella de un tema de suma importancia.

No había tenido tiempo de pensar ni preguntar. En apenas un par de minutos, Hermione estaba sentada frente a un sobrio escritorio de caoba, esperando al susodicho sanador. Y como siempre que estaba inactiva, la mente de la bruja comenzó a trabajar a toda velocidad.

Saber que posiblemente Malfoy también se hallaba allí la ponía más nerviosa de lo que le gustaría tener que admitir. Incluso había llegado a plantearse no ir al _IMEM_ los domingos, pero su coraje interior no había querido escuchar ni una palabra al respecto. Ni era una niña cobarde que tuviera que andar escondiéndose del chico, ni pensaba dejar de ver a su madre un solo día por ningún motivo.

Y mucho menos por _ese_ motivo.

El caso era que, para bien o para mal, Hermione había pensado mucho en lo que Malfoy le había dicho la semana anterior. Y es que, si bien las formas no habían sido ni de lejos las más adecuadas, el ex-Slytherin había acertado en el mensaje.

Reconocer que Malfoy tenía razón en algo escocía. Mucho. Pero ni de lejos tanto como escocería ser tan estúpida como para no reconocer (al menos ante sí misma) que Draco estaba en lo cierto.

No podía seguir estancada.

Era hora de ponerse en pie, de luchar y de pelear con uñas y dientes para que le devolvieran a su madre sana y sana. De apoyar a su padre hasta el final. De asumir lo que había hecho y seguir avanzando, porque de nada le serviría la autocompasión.

Era hora, en resumen, de poner en orden su vida y volver a ser la Hermione Granger que no se dejaba vencer por nada ni nadie. Quizás tuviera que desempolvar un poco todo ese valor que había aprendido a llevar de estandarte en Hogwarts, pero estaba segura de que después de una buena limpieza a fondo estaría lista para seguir adelante. Con todo lo bueno y todo lo malo. Siempre adelante.

Ese era el motivo por el cual no quería encontrarse con Malfoy: cuando lo viera, Hermione sentiría la inevitable necesidad de darle las gracias. Y una parte de ella se negaba a mostrar el menor agradecimiento hacia ese imbécil que, por acertado que estuviera, no dejaba de ser un soberano capullo.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en insultar mentalmente a Draco que solo fue consciente de que el señor Pollock había entrado en el despacho cuando lo vio rodear el escritorio y situarse frente a ella con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, señorita Granger. Lamento lo tardío e inesperado de esta reunión. Acabo de recibir un comunicado importante y pensé que le interesaría saberlo lo antes posible.

—Se lo agradezco —respondió Hermione, removiéndose incómoda en el sillón en el que se había sentado al llegar.

El señor Pollock se dejó caer con elegancia en su propio sillón y se reclinó hacia ella, juntando las manos sobre el escritorio. Era un hombre entrado en años con aspecto afable, pero la sonrisa que lucía no le llegaba a los ojos. Hermione supo que algo iba mal antes de que el sanador comenzara a hablar.

—Verá, señorita Granger… Hemos encontrado algo que creemos que podría ayudar a su madre.

—¿Qué ha pasado con el tratamiento al que estaba siendo sometida? ¿Ese que tan buenos resultados iba a dar? —Hermione se recordó que no debía sonar sarcástica ni cruel, pero le costaba mantenerse tranquila. El señor Pollock amplió su sonrisa con nerviosismo.

—Sigue en pie, claro, pero… Bueno, aún es pronto para saber si realmente va a funcionar o no. El caso es que uno de nuestros investigadores ha descubierto la existencia de cierta sustancia que podría despertar a su madre de forma instantánea.

Hermione sintió que temblaba. Se obligó a permanecer lo más tranquila posible sin dejar de mirar fijamente al hombre.

—Su nombre es _Oro de Dragón_. Se trata de un polvo especial originario de la India. Se dice que los antiguos pobladores de esas tierras lo obtenían limando las escamas de los _Rayos de Sol Indios_.

—Pero se supone que esos dragones están extintos —exclamó Hermione, abriendo desmesuradamente los ojos. El sanador asintió.

—Y lo están. El _Oro de Dragón_ , por lo que se dice, tenía múltiples propiedades mágicas, en su mayoría curativas, pero se creía que hacía años que no existía una sola pizca. Uno de mis investigadores, sin embargo, ha descubierto que no es así. Quedan unos cuantos kilos de estos polvos repartidos por todo el mundo, en manos, cómo no, de magos y brujas de gran poder. Tras estudiar cuidadosamente la historia del _Oro de Dragón_ para separar mito de realidad, este investigador ha llegado a la conclusión de que podría ser una solución inmediata y definitiva para su madre.

Hermione se sentía desbordada. Tenía tantas preguntas que ni siquiera sabía en qué orden formularlas, y todas ellas estaban siendo imperiosamente aplastadas por una felicidad sin precedentes que hacía que quisiera ponerse en pie y estampar un beso en la mejilla del sanador.

Por supuesto, Hermione había olvidado que, como con todo, había un _pero._

—¡¿Ilegal?!

—Lo lamento de veras. Únicamente con un permiso para productos de riesgo del Departamento de Importaciones y Exportaciones Mágicas podríamos traerlo a Londres. Por no hablar, claro, del elevadísimo precio de esta sustancia. No debemos olvidar que se trata de un bien limitado.

—Pero, ¿por qué es ilegal? —insistió Hermione, que se negaba a dejar que esa felicidad se escapara entre sus dedos como arena fina. El sanador se encogió de hombros lentamente.

—Según tengo entendido, entre los muchos usos del _Oro de Dragón_ se encuentra el hecho de ser ingrediente indispensable para algunas pociones de magia negra.

Con un gemido de desesperación, Hermione enterró la cara entre las manos. No era justo. Sencillamente, no lo era. ¿Por qué, justo cuando parecía que todo iba a ir mejor, le arrebataban la alegría y la esperanza tras haberle permitido rozarla?

—¿Para qué me lo ha contado entonces? —preguntó entrecortadamente, con la voz amortiguada contra sus manos.

—Porque creí que querría saberlo. Podemos intentar solicitar el permiso, señorita Granger. Será un proceso largo, pero es posible que lo obtengamos antes de que el tratamiento actual haga efecto… si es que lo hace. En ese tiempo, puede intentar reunir el dinero suficiente para pagarlo.

Hermione se sentía mareada. Ni siquiera se atrevía a preguntar de cuánto dinero estaban hablando. Por su cabeza pasaban más ceros de los que quería imaginar, y solo deseaba echarse a llorar. Alzó la mirada hacia el señor Pollock, que la contemplaba con expresión preocupada.

—Debemos ser realistas, señorita Granger, y mantener los pies en el suelo —dijo él en voz baja, comprensiva, triste. Una arruga de doloroso entendimiento le atravesaba el ceño—. Las posibilidades son escasas y el pronóstico es cada vez más oscuro. Pero eso no significa que tengamos que dejar de luchar. Todo lo contrario. Debe ser fuerte. Por usted y por su madre.

Hermione apartó la mirada. Aquello era exactamente lo que Malfoy le había dicho. Quizás, de haberlo hecho con otras palabras, Hermione se hubiera replanteado eso de no darle las gracias.

En ese momento solo quería estar con su padre. Abrazarlo con fuerza como cuando era pequeña y dejar que fuera él quien tomara las decisiones complicadas.

Pero no. Ya había decidido que era hora de madurar. Aquel era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar.

—Así que —dijo, tratando de que su voz sonara lo más firme posible— pedimos la licencia, aguardamos a que nos la concedan, si es que os la conceden, y después esperamos a encontrar un vendedor y a que los polvos lleguen. Lo malo es que será un proceso terriblemente largo, y lo bueno, que eso me dejará algo más de margen para conseguir tanto dinero como pueda, pese a las altas posibilidades de que ni diez años sean bastantes para reunir la suma que sospecho que costarán. ¿Es así?

El sanador asintió en silencio. Todavía tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. Hermione suspiró y se obligó a sonreír.

—Muchas gracias, señor Pollock. Por mí pueden comenzar lo antes posible. Por favor, dele las gracias de mi parte a ese investigador suyo.

Hermione salió del despacho lo más deprisa que pudo, porque las lágrimas latían con fuerza contra sus párpados y no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría retenerlas. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas mientras se alejaba rápidamente por el oscuro pasillo, sucumbiendo al fin a los sollozos que llevaban un buen rato arañándole los pulmones.

Si se hubiera detenido un solo segundo, si sus ojos no hubieran estado cubiertos por un velo acuoso que desdibujaba el Instituto en penumbras a su alrededor y si se hubiera dado la vuelta, Hermione se habría dado cuenta de que su conversación con el sanador no había sido todo lo privada que debiera.

Porque pegada a la pared junto a la puerta del despacho, vagamente oculta por las sombras, una figura particularmente ajena al concepto de _intimidad_ contemplaba marchar a Hermione con un deje de ensimismamiento y todos los engranajes de su mente funcionando tras unos ojos gris tormenta.

* * *

 **N/A.** Bueeenas. Pues aquí estamos de nuevo. ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¡Yo he de decir que estoy verdaderamente emocionada! Cada vez estamos más metidos en la historia, y como dije antes, se acercan cosas interesantes. De aquí al capítulo 15 habrá drama a patadas y mucha, muchísima intensidad. Preparaos especialmente para el 15, porque pasarán cosas. Yo lo dejo ahí xD

-Meri, deja de meter hype si no quieres morir a manos de tus lectores.-

¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 50 FAVS Y A LOS 64 FOLLOWS! En cuanto a los reviews, ¡96! No son 100, ¡pero casi! Lo que más me ha gustado de todo es encontrarme con una cantidad sorprendente de caritas nuevas por aquí. ¡Bienvenido todo el mundo! Sois verdaderamente geniales, de verdad.

Intuyo que -ahora sí- con este capítulo llegaremos a los 100 reviews. No puedo prometer nada, pero intentaré hacer algo especial. Responderé todos los reviews por primera vez en años (creo que ya va siendo hora, y esta es una ocasión especial xD). Quizás haga también algo como una portada específica para este fic. Un dibujo, por ejemplo. No soy la mejor dibujante del mundo pero me defiendo, así que algo podré hacer. Si os apetece, claro xD

¡Mi más sincero agradecimiento a quienes comentasteis en el capítulo anterior, y un besazo enorme a los que acabáis de llegar!

 **LadyChocolateLover, Isabella876, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Guest anónimo/a** (lamento llamarte así, no sé de qué otra forma hacerlo xD) **, Raquel, Seremoon, Parejachyca, crazzy76** y **johannna.** ¡Un millón de gracias!

Por cierto, se me olvidaba. Recientemente Parejachyca contactó conmigo por FB y hemos estado hablando y conociéndonos un poco, lo que ha sido verdaderamente genial. Me encanta saber cosas de mis lectores xD Os invito a todos a hacer lo mismo, por review, por FB, por PM, por correo... ¡como queráis! Podemos charlar de cualquier cosa que os apetezca :)

¡Nada más por hoy! Un abrazo enorme a todos, ¡y hasta la semana que viene!

MA.B.


	12. Odiar y amar

**N/A.** ¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? :D ¡Yo genial! Lamento deciros que en este capítulo Draco y Hermione no interactúan directamente... Pero tiene sus escenas y conversaciones interesantes, MUAJAJAJAJA! Mucho fuego contenido, me temo. ¡A ver qué os parece!

¡Nos vemos abajo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

Los golpes en la puerta lo distrajeron de su lectura. Draco gruñó por lo bajo. Detestaba que lo interrumpieran cuando leía, así que esperaba que fuera por una muy buena razón.

—Adelante —dijo con un tono de voz que sonó como un ladrido. La cabeza pelada y las grandes orejas de su elfo doméstico personal asomaron a su cuarto con temor.

—¿Joven Malfoy? La señorita Greengrass se encuentra abajo. Dice que desea verle.

Draco parpadeó. ¿Daphne? ¿Qué hacía allí? Sus amigos le habían dicho que se pasarían por su casa esa tarde, pero aún era muy pronto, y Daphne solía ser siempre la última en llegar.

Se levantó de su cama, donde había estado leyendo con las piernas cruzadas, y dejó el libro sobre la mesita de noche. Pasó junto al elfo y se dirigió al recibidor con las manos en los bolsillos.

En el recibidor lo esperaba ella. Draco la miró desde lo más alto de las escaleras y suspiró. Era sorprendente lo muchísimo que la joven bruja se parecía a su madre fallecida. Pese a no estar ni lejanamente emparentadas, Narcissa y ella compartían el mismo cabello rubio, los mismos ojos azul hielo, la misma piel suavísima y clara y el mismo porte de firme elegancia.

Los Greengrass habían sido siempre buenos amigos de los Malfoy. Daphne era, por tanto, a la que conocía desde hacía más años. Sus familias siempre habían pasado mucho tiempo juntas, y Daphne se había convertido en la mejor amiga de Draco cuando apenas eran unos niños.

Recordaba cuando, de pequeños, los dos bromeaban con ser hermanos perdidos, e incluso habían llegado a causar algún que otro problema a sus respectivos padres al afirmar vehementemente en público que ambos eran hijos de la misma mujer.

Al siguiente que Draco había conocido había sido Theo. Lo había visto por primera vez en una de esas reuniones de negocios de su padre a la que Lucius le había permitido acudir como honor especial al cumplir los nueve años. Allí se encontraba el viejo Nott, acompañado de su escuálido y silencioso hijo. Sin embargo, Theo y él no habían hecho buenas migas aquel día. A Draco le había parecido un niño verdaderamente raro, tan callado y taciturno, y estaba seguro de que él no había causado una mejor imagen en el joven Nott. Fue por ello por lo que tuvieron que pasar muchos años más para que ambos se convirtieran en los amigos que eran ahora.

Draco también recordaba haber visto alguna vez a Blaise y Pansy antes de Hogwarts, pero solo de pasada. Los Parkinson no eran lo suficientemente importantes como para asistir a las fiestas que organizaba su padre, mientras que Narcissa profesó siempre un evidente desprecio hacia la madre de Blaise. Todo ello contribuyó a que el grupo no pudiera formarse hasta los últimos años de colegio, cuando los cinco comprendieron que las amistades de sus padres no podían ser determinantes para las suyas propias.

Mientras Draco pensaba en esto, Daphne alzó la vista y lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Hola, Draco.

Él pestañeó y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, deslizando una mano sobre la barandilla.

—Hola. No te esperaba hasta más tarde.

—Tú tan directo como siempre —replicó ella con mordacidad—. Me aburría y decidí pasarme antes por aquí. No hagas como si eso te molestara.

—No me molesta, pero deberías haber avisado. Podría haber tenido algo importante que hacer.

—¿Lo tienes? —Draco la miró fijamente. Daphne era, después de Hermione Granger, la mujer más perceptiva que conocía. _¿Y ahora por qué cojones te acuerdas de la sabelotodo?_ —. ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo que hacer?

—No —confesó finalmente. Daphne sonrió triunfal y echó a andar hacia el salón sin esperar invitación ninguna. Draco la siguió con el ceño fruncido, mascullando por lo bajo.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentados en el sofá, Daphne comentó con malicia:

—Vas a tener un montón de arrugas como no te quites esa costumbre. Puedes ser un gruñón sin fruncir tanto el ceño, ¿sabes?

Draco resopló.

—Eso mismo me dijo Granger. Os agradezco la preocupación, pero mi piel está y estará tan perfecta como siempre.

Por la cara de estupefacción de la bruja, Draco supo que acababa de meter la pata.

 _Mierda, joder._ Últimamente no hacía más que hablar demasiado.

—¿Granger? —Daphne lo miraba como si intentara ver dentro de él y Draco se removió, incómodo. Era el mismo tipo de mirada con la Theo lo escaneaba cuando quería rebuscar en su interior—. ¿Hermione Granger? ¿La misma que fue con nosotros a Hogwarts? ¿Esa Granger?

—¿Qué otra Granger va a ser sino? —bufó él. Se puso en pie y se dirigió al armario de las bebidas, más por hacer algo que porque realmente tuviera sed. Sentía los ojos de Daphne fijos en su espalda, no acusadores pero sí curiosos.

—Perdóname por sorprenderme al saber que sigues teniendo contacto con tu viejo amor adolescente, la chica a la que siempre dijiste odiar y que representa todo lo que detestas porque…

—¿Qué has dicho? —Draco se giró de golpe con una copa vacía en la mano y la boca abierta. Daphne pestañeó.

—¿Que me perdones por sorprenderme al saber que sigues teniendo contacto con Granger?

—¡Eso no! ¿Qué cojones dices de un amor adolescente?

Daphne sonrió, comprendiendo.

—Vamos, Draco. Sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo. Esa chica te volvía loco.

—No, no sé de lo que hablas. De hecho, ya no estoy tan seguro de que nos refiramos a la misma Granger. ¿Tú estás escuchándote?

—¿Te escuchas tú? —Daphne parecía sinceramente divertida con los derroteros que estaba tomado la conversación, viendo a Draco con expresión ofendida y confusa a partes iguales—. En Hogwarts no hacías más que hablar de ella. Granger por aquí, Granger por allá… De todos los hijos de muggles que pasaron por el colegio, era a Granger a la que más odiabas. Solo querías fastidiarla, hacerle la vida imposible. Únicamente a ella. Te dolía que sacara más notas que tú, que tuviera más amigos, que fuera mejor bruja…

—Discrepo absolutamente en que sea mejor con la magia que yo. Y aunque así fuera, ¿de verdad crees que eso es amor? Estás enferma.

—Tú sí que estabas enfermo —rio Daphne—. Es normal, Draco. Siempre nos dijeron que teníamos que odiarlos, ¿sabes? A los hijos de muggles. Que eran horribles, crueles, egoístas. Unos seres torpes, negados para la magia, sin un ápice de inteligencia ni valor. Mi padre llegó a decirme que bajo su piel la carne estaba podrida y que podías sentir el hedor a muerte si te acercabas demasiado —añadió con diversión. Draco la miraba en silencio, tenso como una vara, y ella suspiró—. Fue difícil entender… comprender que nuestros padres estaban equivocados. Y si fue complicado para mí, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo debió de ser para ti.

—¿Y eso por qué?

Draco se sentía repentinamente furioso y desnudo, como si alguien le hubiera arrancado la ropa para humillarle. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se debía toda esa ira.

—Porque tú de verdad creías que el mundo era así. Por eso odiabas tanto a Granger, Draco. Porque ella era lista, buena bruja, valiente, justa. Porque no había nada podrido en ella, ni por dentro ni por fuera. Sé que siempre idolatraste a tu padre. No debió de ser nada fácil que una niña que representaba todo aquello que te habían enseñado a odiar te demostrara que la persona a la que más admirabas en el mundo estaba equivocada.

—Creía que habías dicho que estaba enamorado de ella —ironizó Draco, dándose la vuelta otra vez para buscar el alcohol. Antes había pensado en una cerveza, pero ni de coña. Whisky de fuego estaría bien. Necesitaba algo fuerte con lo que digerir lo que Daphne estaba poniéndole delante.

Algo que quemara tanto como quemaba pensar que quizás, tal vez, a lo mejor… ella tenía razón.

Igual era esa la razón por la que siempre había detestado a Granger: porque no era el ser despreciable que tanto deseaba que fuera.

Daphne rio con musical suavidad.

—Odiar, amar… Con personas como tú, Draco, no existe tanta diferencia.

—¿Personas como yo? ¿Quieres decir… personas sin capacidad de sentir? —siseó por lo bajo, destapado la botella de whisky y llenado la copa hasta el borde.

—Quiero decir personas que sienten todo con una intensidad desbordante. Personas que odian y aman y disfrutan y sufren con tanta fuerza como lo haces tú. Granger es otra de esas personas. Quizá por eso haríais tan mala pareja… y al mismo tiempo, tan buena.

Draco se volvió y miró fijamente a Daphne. La copa temblaba casi imperceptiblemente entre sus dedos. Quería gritar, hacerla callar de una vez, pero sus labios no se despegaban.

—¿Es que no lo ves, Draco? Erais los dos jóvenes más opuestos que se podía encontrar. Pero precisamente por eso… precisamente por eso, parecíais inevitablemente destinados a estar juntos.

Draco apretó con fuerza los dedos. Una gota de whisky escapó de la copa y aterrizó en la cara alfombra del salón.

—Eso mismo pensaba yo de ti y Theo —siseó finalmente sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Daphne. Tal y como esperaba, ella se congeló al instante, verdaderamente sorprendida por sus palabras. _Bingo_ —. Siempre creí que acabaríais juntos tarde o temprano…. ¿Qué te parece eso?

—Una soberana tontería —respondió ella, pero su tono había cambiado. Ya no parecía segura y divertida, sino perdida. Confusa—. Aunque mi madre opinaba lo mismo. Creía que Theo y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Todos lo creíamos.

—Resulta sorprendente que a estas alturas de la historia de la humanidad todavía sea difícil para la gente concebir que un chico y una chica puedan ser grandes amigos sin que eso lleve a nada más —comentó Daphne, escondiendo de nuevo tras una máscara de determinación toda posible duda. Draco enarcó una ceja.

—No lo es para mí. Después de todo, tú y yo solo somos amigos.

Daphne le sostuvo la mirada sin vacilar.

—Sí. Buenos amigos.

La tensión en la habitación era tan densa que dificultaba los movimientos. Draco sabía que había algo que Daphne no le estaba contando, y sospechaba qué podía ser. Ella, por su parte, era perfectamente consciente de cuáles eran las figuraciones del chico, pero no pensaba ponérselo fácil ni allanarle el camino.

Justo en ese instante, sin embargo, el elfo de Draco apareció en la puerta del salón para romper la tirantez del aire.

—La señorita Parkinson ha…

—Quítate, bicho, y déjate de formalismos. Qué señorita Parkinson ni qué dragón muerto.

Era, claro, Pansy, entrando como un vendaval tras apartar al elfo de la puerta sin mucha delicadeza. Daphne se volvió hacia ella desde el sofá con su mejor sonrisa, pero Draco no apartó la vista de Greengrass.

—Hola, Pans. ¿Qué tal?

—De los nervios —gruñó la aludida, dejándose caer junto a Daphne en el sofá—. Blaise y yo todavía no hemos hablado de qué hacer con el bebé.

—Entiendo…

—Oye, Draco, sírveme a mí también una copa de whisky, ¿quieres?

Malfoy alzó una ceja, desviando al fin la mirada hacia Pansy.

—¿Estás segura de que puedes hacer eso estando embarazada?

—Cierra la boca —replicó ella, cruzándose de brazos—. Estoy de menos de un mes. Además, no estoy diciéndote que me emborraches, solo que me sirvas una puñetera copa. ¿Es tanto pedir?

Draco suspiró y desvió la vista hacia su botella, ya vacía.

—Voy a las cocinas a por más… Trata de no matar a Daphne antes de que yo regrese.

Pansy lo siguió con la mirada hasta que Draco hubo salido y después se giró hacia Daphne.

—Por fin, creí que nunca se marcharía… Ahora, bonita, tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

Daphne la miró y sonrió.

—¿Hablar?

—Sí. De Theo.

La sonrisa de Daphne se petrificó al instante. Pansy se dio cuenta y dejó que la sensación de triunfo se dejara ver en su cara.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —preguntó Daphne, arrugando la nariz. Era la segunda vez ya en un mismo día que la ponían en una tesitura que no le gustaba nada.

—Tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasa con él… y yo también. ¿Cómo esperabais que no me diera cuenta? Es evidente. Y preocupante también. ¿Draco lo sabe?

Daphne suspiró, desviando la mirada y juntando las manos sobre el regazo. Si la primera inquietud de Pansy era esa, definitivamente decía la verdad. Sabía lo que ocurría con Theo.

—No, claro que no —respondió en voz baja—. Y espero de verdad que no se entere.

—Es que sois idiotas —gruñó Pansy, alzando la vista con exasperación—. ¿Y cómo se os ocurre mandarlo a ese puñetero centro psicológico o lo que quiera que sea dadas las circunstancias? ¡Draco os va a descuartizar cuando se entere!

—Eso fue cosa de Theo —replicó Daphne, frunciendo el ceño—. Yo tampoco pienso que fuera lo más adecuado… Pero él insistió en que era necesario.

Se hizo el silencio en el salón de Malfoy Manor. Cuando Pansy volvió a hablar, toda la indignación había desaparecido de su voz.

—¿Se lo diréis?

Daphne apenas tuvo que pensar una respuesta.

—Sí. Pero aún no. Es demasiado pronto.

 _Aunque quizás, si esperamos más de la cuenta, para entonces sea ya demasiado tarde._

* * *

Hermione miraba el sobre sin saber si abrirlo o no. Aunque hacía ya tiempo que la guerra había terminado, algo de ese miedo constante se había quedado enganchado a sus pulmones, y no podía evitar pensar que todo lo que la rodeaba era una trampa. Más aún si el objeto que acaparaba toda su atención era un sobre anónimo de aspecto formal y un peso fuera de lo común que había llegado a su ventana en el pico de un cuervo.

 _¿Y si es una bomba? ¿Un hechizo? ¿Si está llena de algún tipo de poción letal? ¿Si esconde un arma o un animal peligroso?_

Hermione sacudió la cabeza. Sabía que su imaginación era a veces una carga terrible con la que tenía que lidiar, pero no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de Ojoloco gruñendo sin parar " _¡Alerta permanente, muchachos, alerta permanente!_ ". E incluso a él lo habían matado.

 _No seas tonta, Hermione. Es solo un sobre, y tú eres una bruja. Haya lo que haya dentro, si es peligroso, podrás defenderte. Y de todas formas, ¿quién podría querer hacerte daño ahora?_

Sin darle más vueltas, decidió abrir el sobre, aunque lo hizo a distancia y con magia como concesión a su escepticismo.

Dentro, sin embargo, solo halló papeles y más papeles. Hermione los cogió y los hojeó, confundida. Descubrió así que se trataba de un montón de documentos, algunos de ellos en ruso y otros en inglés pero todos extraordinariamente formales y con el sello del Ministerio de Magia británico y el ruso. Tras leer a fondo un par de ellos escritos en su lengua materna, Hermione lo comprendió.

Eran permisos especiales para la importación de una sustancia mágica escasa e ilegal, certificados con la identidad de Hermione y su capacidad legal para asumir la compra y muchas cosas más.

Anonadada, Hermione se sentó en una de las sillas de su pequeña cocina. No lo entendía. ¿De dónde habían salido todos esos papeles? Hacía solo seis días que el señor Pollock y ella habían hablado del Oro de Dragón. ¿Cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo hubiesen conseguido todos los permisos? ¡Dijeron que el proceso podía llevar meses!

Todavía incrédula, Hermione volvió a coger los papeles y los releyó, buscando algo que explicara qué había reducido tan drásticamente el tiempo de espera o por qué los documentos se los había entregado un cuervo no registrado en lugar del propio señor Pollock. Y entonces, entre los certificados del Ministerio ruso, Hermione encontró otro sobre más pequeño.

Una carta.

Los dedos le temblaron al abrirla y empezar a leerla a toda velocidad.

" _Estimada señorita Granger,_

 _Mi nombre es Aleksei Kuznetsov, y soy el fundador de la Kuznetsov's Society, una organización mágica rusa de compraventa de productos exóticos. Recientemente he sido puesto al tanto de la delicada situación en la que se encuentra, y no he podido evitar interesarme en su caso._

 _Por lo que me han hecho saber, precisa usted de los polvos conocidos como Oro de Dragón debido a un terrible incidente familiar. Resulta que yo tengo en mi poder la susodicha sustancia, y soy consciente de lo tedioso y complicado que puede llegar a ser hacerse con ella._

 _Uno de mis contactos ingleses fue quien me informó de su situación, e insistió en la urgencia con la que necesitaba el Oro de Dragón. He tratado, pues, de acelerar los trámites tanto como me ha sido posible, confiando en haber sido lo suficientemente rápido. Ha de saber que con esto devuelvo un viejo favor, pero también me demuestro a mí mismo que lo que hago sirve de ayuda a quienes lo requieren y merecen. Su contribución al mundo mágico durante la batalla que los ingleses sostuvieron contra cierto mago oscuro estos últimos años ha llegado a oídos de todos, incluyéndome a mí, por lo que es todo un honor poder devolverle parte de lo que ha hecho por todos los magos y brujas del planeta con su valor._

 _No ha de preocuparse por los detalles económicos de este negocio. El precio del Oro de Dragón, así como el de la documentación precisa, ha sido ya íntegramente sufragado._

 _Un cordial saludo acompañado, cómo no, de mis mejores deseos de recuperación para su madre._

 _Aleksei Kuznetsov"_

* * *

Para cuando salieron de casa de Draco, la noche había caído ya sobre Inglaterra. Daphne había sido la primera en irse seguida poco después por Theo, pero ellos dos se habían quedado un poco más, siendo así los últimos en marcharse.

Ambos fueron a casa de Blaise. No estaba acordado, sino que fue algo tácito. Simplemente echaron a andar y acabaron frente a la puerta de Zabini Manor sin siquiera proponérselo. Una cosa llevó a la otra y, por supuesto, terminaron en el cuarto de Blaise. Pansy sentada sobre la cama. Él de pie, apoyado de brazos cruzados junto a la ventana.

Se hizo el silencio.

—Tenemos que tomar una decisión —sentenció Pansy. Blaise la miró largamente con una expresión seria que parecía fuera de lugar en su rostro.

—¿Es que vas a plantearte abortar?

—¿No quieres que lo haga?

Blaise se separó un segundo de la pared bajando los brazos de golpe para después volver a su anterior posición. Parecía molesto y perdido.

—No, Pansy. No quiero. Me gustaría tenerlo.

Ella resopló, subió las piernas sobre la cama y se presionó el puente de la nariz.

—Si estás hablando en serio, Blaise, espero que te lo hayas pensado bien.

—Y yo espero que no estés diciendo de verdad que estás considerando abortar por lo que pueda pensar la tarada de tu madre.

Pansy soltó una risa breve y sin humor.

—¿Por eso? Circe, Blaise, eres verdaderamente estúpido. ¡Claro que no es por mi madre! Si decidimos tenerlo, ella va a ser un jodido dolor en el culo de forma constante. Tendremos muchos problemas por su culpa. Pero si actuara en función de lo que mi madre quiere o deja de querer, créeme que no tendría lo que quiera que sea esto contigo.

—¿Lo que quiera que sea? —repitió Blaise en un susurro bajo. Había dolido. Mucho. Un golpe directo al interior de su pecho, donde latía la sangre y todo lo que no era la sangre. Zabini era perfectamente consciente de que su relación con Pansy era extraña y compleja, aún sin acotar pese al tiempo que llevaban juntos, pero oírla hablar de ellos como un _lo que quiera que sea esto_ quemaba en el estómago y también más arriba—. Y si no es por tu madre, ¿por qué dudas?

—¡Porque esto no es un juego, Blaise, maldita sea! —El grito de la bruja sorprendió a Blaise, que no se esperaba ese repentino estallido. Los ojos verdes de Pansy estaban llenos de miedo—. Estamos hablando de un bebé, Blaise. De un niño, o una niña. Alguien que necesitará cuidados. Alguien que crecerá y estará ahí para siempre. Es una responsabilidad y también un deber. No es algo de lo que puedas cansarte, ¿lo entiendes? No puedes sencillamente aburrirte de ser padre y dejarlo todo. ¿Comprendes eso?

Blaise se estremeció y dio un paso hacia Pansy, descruzando los brazos.

—Claro que lo comprendo, por Merlín. ¿Realmente crees que cambiaré de opinión?

—No lo sé. Ese es el problema. Que no sé si quiero o puedo arriesgarme.

—¿Arriesgarte a qué?

—A tener dos niños a mi cargo en lugar de uno, porque no sé si serás capaz de madurar lo suficiente como para ser padre. O mejor aún, arriesgarme a que te vayas.

—¿Irme? —Blaise apenas daba crédito a lo que oía. Se sentía como una diana, recibiendo tiros sin descanso ni tregua. Casi podía escuchar el ensordecedor eco de los disparos—. ¿Irme a dónde si se puede saber?

—¡A cualquier sitio! ¡Con cualquier persona! —Pansy se había puesto de pie y gritaba con los puños apretados. Blaise no sabía si tenía más ganas de zarandearla o de besarla—. ¡De que te canses de esto y te marches! ¡De que me dejes sola con un bebé en el que te veré reflejado día sí y día también!

La acusación fue tan tremenda que Blaise se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta, desarmado ante semejante declaración.

—No me lo puedo creer —dijo finalmente—. ¿Eso es lo que piensas? ¿Que eres solo un pasatiempo y que me iré en cuanto encuentre algo más interesante? ¿Eso crees que eres para mí?

—No sé lo que soy para ti —respondió Pansy con voz temblorosa. Blaise sintió que todo el calor que llevaba acumulando en su pecho desde que empezó la conversación crecía y se inflamaba, prendiendo fuego a la habitación a su alrededor.

Sabía que nunca le había dicho a Pansy lo que sentía por ella. No directamente, al menos. Lo suyo empezó como una relación física, y aunque era evidente que en algún momento todo había derivado a algo mucho más grande, ninguno de los dos se había molestado jamás en expresarlo con palabras.

Y sin embargo, no por eso dolía menos. Ella dudaba. Tenía miedo. Estaba llena de incertidumbre.

 _No se da cuenta de que la amo_.

Y podría decírselo, claro que sí. Sería lógico, razonable, quizás hasta fácil. Cualquier hombre en su situación hubiera optado por esa solución de estar mínimamente cuerdo.

Pero Blaise, por supuesto, estaba lejos de ser un hombre cuerdo. Hablar se le daba mal, mientras que actuar era su especialidad. Así que, incapaz de contenerse, tomó a Pansy por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con una fiereza y una necesidad que desconocía que llevara dentro.

Ella soltó un leve gemido de sorpresa, pero no tardó en responderle al beso. Se abrazó con fuerza a él, como si fuera el último salvavidas en mitad del océano, y Blaise se sintió enloquecer. Pansy sabía a lágrimas saladas, a miedo, a pasión, a fuego puro. Y _joder,_ Blaise ansiaba _—necesitaba_ — arder con ella.

Primero fue la camisa de él, luego la de Pansy. Volaron los zapatos y los siguieron de cerca los pantalones. Sobraba todo, la ropa, el aire, las sábanas sobre las que cayeron y en las que se enredaron entre besos y caricias ansiosas.

Sobraba el mundo en torno a ellos y sobraban todas las dudas. Eran ellos dos sobre una cama, amándose sin decirlo, respirando fuego, exhalando brasas ardientes, tocándose como si nunca antes se hubieran visto.

Juntándose y fusionándose como si esa fuera su última noche.

Devorando incertidumbres a mordiscos.

Blaise esperaba de corazón que Pansy entendiera así cuánto la amaba.

* * *

 **N/A.** Yyyyy hasta aquí. Se nos complican las cosas. Daphne ha sembrado la semilla de la duda en Draco en lo que a Hermione se refiere, y como podéis ver, ha definido a la perfección la relación entre estos dos: es una lucha constante de contrarios. Son totalmente distintos y, precisamente por eso, están destinados a estar juntos xD Por otra parte, Pansy ha averiguado el secreto de Daphne y Theo. Draco igual no lo sabe, pero lo sospecha. ¿Qué opináis? Y luego, Pansy y Blaise. Estos tienen el problema opuesto a Draco y Hermione: son idénticos. Igual de orgullosos, igual de cabezotas y con el mismo problema para decir lo que sienten. ¡Menudo drama! Blaise quiere ser papá y Pansy no lo tiene tan claro. Es una decisión difícil teniendo en cuenta que, técnicamente, no tienen nada "serio". ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora?

¡Hemos llegado a los **100 reviews**! ¡WOOOOOOWWWW! En serio, ¡no me lo puedo creer! De hecho, ¡ya van 106! Es impresionante, de verdad. ¡Gracias! Y a eso hay que sumar los **55 favs** y los **68 follows**. No sé cómo agradecéroslo. ¿Qué os gustaría que hiciera para celebrar esos 100 comentarios? ¿El **dibujo** del que os hablé para el avatar del fic? ¿Un **capítulo especial**? ¿Un oneshot con **extras** de la historia? ¡Sugeridme lo que queráis en los comentarios! Algo haré, seguro. ¡Quiero saber qué opináis vosotros!

Un abrazo inmenso a quienes comentasteis en el último cap. Si he llegado a los 100 ha sido gracias a vosotros:

 **LadyChocolateLover, March, Parejachyca, Luna White 29, Tayler-FZ, johannna, Alejandra, Seremoon, Pauli Jean Malfoy y Lectora en las Sombras.** ¡Ha habido un montón de Guests que se han presentado! Un honor teneros entre nosotros, de verdad. ¡Gracias!

Un abrazo inmenso a todo el mundo. ¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!

* * *

 **RESPUESTAS A GUESTS**

 **March.** Ya ves, alguien ha conseguido el Oro de Dragón... ¿Sería Draco? Lo averiguaremos pronto ;) ¡Muchas gracias por tu comentario!

 **Tayler-FZ.** ¡Hola! Genial, así podré reconocerte. ¡Gracias! Sí, oro suficiente tiene, por supuesto. Da igual cuánto perdiera con los juicios... Es un Malfoy, le sobra la pasta xD Respecto a lo de Daphne, pues puede ser... ¿Quién sabe? ¡Os dejaré con la duda! xD Muchas gracias por comentar :3

 **Alejandra.** ¡Muchísimas gracias! Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora y no decepcionarte :D

 **Lectora en las Sombras.** ¡Ya echaba en falta un comentario tuyo! Jajajajaja xD Pues sí, tienes razón. Si Tylor resulta ser malo, el golpe va a ser duro para Draco ahora que ha decidido empezar a confiar en él. Veo que a todos os tienta la teoría de que Draco estuviera enamorado de Daphne... ¡Yo me niego a revelar nada! xD Y me alegro de que te esté resultando interesante la trama de los secundarios :3 Siempre me ha costado mucho hacer historias paralelas a la principal, pero creo que es importante para que los lectores no se aburran... Como has podido ver hoy, alguien ha intervenido en el proceso del Oro de Dragón. ¿Quién será, será...? Demasiado obvio, lo sé xD ¿Se enterará Hermione? Si lo hace, desde luego van a dar un paso enorme cada uno en la dirección del otro. Y tienes razón, ya va siendo hora... Muchísimas gracias por tu review, de verdad. Eres una de las habituales que más me apoya y anima, y eso se agradece un montón. ¿Cómo no me voy a esforzar en escribir con lectoras tan geniales como tú? ¡Un fuerte abrazo!


	13. Libros y café

**N/A.** ¡Hola, gentecilla! El otro día os pregunté por Facebook qué os gustaría que hiciera para celebrar los 100 reviews, ¡y me sorprendió la cantidad de respuestas que recibí! Muchísimas gracias a todos los que contestasteis, tanto allí como por aquí.

Una gran mayoría queríais que hiciera un capítulo doble o dos actualizaciones seguidas. Iba a hacer eso, pero los estudios no me lo han permitido. Este es el capítulo más largo de todo el fic hasta el momento, pero solo tiene tres escenas y no llega ni de lejos a duplicar la media (aunque triplica al segundo cap., que fue el más corto). No sé si podré subir un capítulo especial tan largo, pero os iré poniendo al tanto de cuáles son mis planes por Twitter y Facebook.

Otra opción propuesta fue la de hacer un fic extra donde poner algunas viñetas sobre esta historia (escenas eliminadas o escenas extra en las que tengáis especial interés). Esto es muy posible que lo haga dentro de un tiempo, cuando el fic esté más avanzado, para que haya más contenido que meter en ese fic extra. Así pues, ¡os propongo que me hagáis llegar todo lo que queráis ver ahí! Al final os explico cómo podéis hacerlo. Ahora, por lo pronto, os dejo con este capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Domingo_

Hermione subía los escalones con determinación. Se moría de ganas de hablar con el señor Pollock, pero cuando había ido allí el miércoles pasado, su secretaria le había hecho saber que el sanador se encontraba de viaje y que no podría recibirla hasta la semana siguiente.

Eso, por supuesto, era mucho tiempo para la inexistente paciencia de Hermione. Ella necesitaba saber de forma inmediata quién había contactado con Aleksei Kuznetsov _,_ el empresario ruso que le había proporcionado no solo el papeleo necesario para importar el Oro de Dragón, sino también la sustancia en sí misma. Y lo que era más importante: tenía que averiguar quién había pagado el exorbitado precio de los polvos.

Antes de subir a ver a su madre, Hermione había vuelto a hablar con la secretaria del señor Pollock para concretar una cita urgente. La mujer le había dicho que fuera allí el viernes, y Hermione casi había saltado de alegría: en menos de una semana tendría todas las respuestas que necesitaba.

Pero por lo pronto visitaría a su madre y pasaría una hora con ella, disfrutando de la idea de que, con o sin rusos misteriosos, iba a conseguir el tratamiento que necesitaba para curarla.

Cuando llegó a la tercera planta, la voz de Tylor la alcanzó de improviso. Ahí estaba el atractivo joven, apoyando el antebrazo en el marco de la puerta de su despacho e inclinado hacia una figura oscura a la que Hermione identificó rápidamente sin necesidad de que se diera la vuelta. Al reparar en ella, Tylor dejó de hablar y le dedicó una sonrisa fantástica. Malfoy, que estaba recostado contra la pared de brazos cruzados, volvió la cabeza y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Buenas tardes —dijo ella, sorprendida al ver a Malfoy allí tan pronto.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione. ¿Qué tal? —saludó Tylor, ensanchando su sonrisa.

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió, sonriendo ampliamente—. Hola a ti también, Malfoy.

Draco, por su parte, se limitó a soltar un gruñido bajo que difícilmente podría ser considerado como algún tipo de manifestación de que la había visto. La examinaba todavía con el ceño fruncido, como si esperase encontrar algo distinto en ella. Hermione no se paró demasiado a plantearse el porqué de ese estudio: al fin y al cabo, pretender alcanzar una total comprensión de la mente de Malfoy era aspirar demasiado alto.

—Te veo contenta. ¿Ha habido algún avance con tu madre? —preguntó Tylor. Hermione volvió a centrar en él toda su atención. Había sincera curiosidad en los ojos del sanador, y ella no pudo evitar pensar que cada día le gustaba más ese chico.

—Pues lo cierto es que sí. Me han conseguido un remedio muy caro en muy poco tiempo… Mi madre podría curarse de forma instantánea tan pronto como se lo demos —explicó emocionada. Tylor alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Si Hermione hubiera estado mirando a Draco, hubiera visto que él apartó la vista con aire incómodo.

—¿De qué remedio se trata?

—Oro de Dragón.

—¿En serio? ¡Pero si es una sustancia exótica y muy exclusiva! ¿De dónde la has sacado? —quiso saber Tylor, enderezándose con asombro.

—No he sido yo. Ha sido… bueno, la verdad es que no sé quién ha sido. Recibí una carta de un empresario ruso que comercia con ese tipo de productos. Me decía que todo el papeleo había sido llevado a cabo y que un contacto inglés suyo había pagado ya el Oro de Dragón. Supongo que sería el sanador Pollock o alguno de sus investigadores, o quizás haya sido el Instituto en sí quien lo ha pagado… ¿Tú sabes algo?

Tylor la miró totalmente estupefacto antes de parpadear y volver a la realidad. Echó una rápida mirada de reojo a Malfoy antes de responder.

—Hum… no lo sé. Puede que haya oído algo sobre una compra de un tratamiento especial, pero no estoy seguro. Lo siento.

Draco adoptó entonces una posición más relajada, volviendo a dibujar su habitual gesto de arrogancia en sus facciones y mirando a Hermione con aburrimiento.

—Oh, no pasa nada —dijo ella. En el fondo se sentía algo decepcionada: confiaba en que Tylor pudiera arrojar algo de luz sobre el misterio. Pero el viernes podría hablar al fin con el señor Pollock y descubrir qué había pasado. Desde luego, en algún momento tendría que devolver todo ese dinero, bien al sanador o bien al _IMEM_ en sí—. Bueno, me voy ya. Hasta otra.

—Adiós, Hermione.

La bruja se alejó por el pasillo, dejando atrás a los dos chicos. Ellos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que su pequeño cuerpo desapareció tras una esquina. Malfoy seguía de brazos cruzados, callado como una tumba, y Tylor enarcó una ceja.

—¿No piensas decirle que fuiste tú?

—¿Que fui yo qué? —replicó Draco con un gruñido, aún sin mirarle. Sus ojos seguían clavados en la esquina por la que se había marchado Hermione.

—Que tú contactaste con ese ruso, que tú arreglaste todo el papeleo y que tú pagaste el Oro de Dragón.

Malfoy se giró de golpe, mirando a Tylor con rabia.

—¿Y por qué cojones piensas que fui yo?

—Es evidente, ¿no? Estoy completamente seguro de que no ha sido nadie del Instituto, o yo lo hubiera sabido. Se me ocurren pocas personas con los contactos y el dinero suficientes como para hacer todo esto en apenas unos días.

—Cuarenta y ocho horas, para ser exactos —masculló Draco por lo bajo, dándose por vencido—. ¿Y qué? Es una tontería. Mi padre hizo muchos negocios con ese hombre, y le libró de más de un problema guardando en nuestra casa objetos de magia negra con los que Kuznetsov comerciaba cuando los aurores rusos hacían redadas en su casa y su empresa. De no ser por mi familia llevaría años entre rejas, así que solo le cobré un favor. Además, por mucho dinero que el Ministerio nos haya quitado, los Malfoy seguimos siendo asquerosamente ricos. No es como si me hubiera arruinado por comprar un jodido puñado de polvos amarillos.

Tylor sonrió y alzó las palmas de las manos en un gesto apaciguador.

—Vale, vale, ha sido un detalle altruista sin ningún tipo de motivación oculta detrás.

—Claro que no. Fue meramente egoísta.

—¿Ayudar a Hermione es egoísta?

—Acelerar la curación de su madre es egoísta. Cuando antes se ponga bien, antes se irá de aquí y antes dejaré de encontrarme con Granger todos los putos domingos.

Tylor apretó los labios para no sonreír sin demasiado éxito.

—Ya —soltó con diversión. Draco arrugó la nariz.

—¿Qué pasa, no me crees?

—No, claro que te creo. Pagar una cantidad desorbitada de galeones y perder la ventaja que supone que un poderoso empresario te deba un favor para dejar de encontrarte los domingos con una chica que vive en tu misma ciudad y a la que seguramente seguirás encontrándote por la calle lo quieras o no. Es… totalmente lógico y comprensible. ¿Cómo no iba a creerte?

—Que te den, gilipollas —siseó Draco, empujando a Tylor al entrar en su despacho. El sanador rio por lo bajo antes de seguirlo y cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas.

—En serio, ¿por qué no se lo has dicho?

—¿Para que se sienta en deuda conmigo? No, gracias. Te repito que todo esto es para librarme de ella, no para que se cuelgue de mi brazo.

—¿Y no te has parado a pensar que algún día se enterará? Y cuando lo haga, Draco, te matará. —Tylor rodeó su escritorio y se apoyó sobre él, inclinándose hacia Malfoy.

Draco se limitó a resoplar y apartar la mirada.

En el fondo sabía que no podría mantener el secreto para siempre.

Y todavía no había pensado qué le explicaría a Granger. Si sus excusas eran tan malas que Tylor había tenido el descaro de reírse de él, ¿cómo demonios iba ella a creérselo?

Y lo que era aún peor: ¿cómo iba a creérselo él mismo?

* * *

 _Lunes_

El humo del cigarrillo subía en volutas cambiantes hasta deshacerse en el aire. Era una mañana fría de cielo gris, pero Blaise apenas sentía el viento gélido morderle la piel desnuda de los brazos. Su camiseta blanca de tirantes parecía una acompañante fuera de lugar en el balcón del apartamento de Theo, donde fumaba al aire libre en pleno invierno.

—Vas a coger una pulmonía. Y yo tendré que darle muchas explicaciones a Pansy. ¿Quieres entrar de una vez? —Desde el interior del salón, Theo miraba a Blaise con los brazos cruzados. Zabini se giró lo justo para poder ver de reojo a su amigo y dio una larga calada antes de quitarse el cigarrillo de entre los labios y soltar el humo despacio.

—Dijiste que no podía fumar dentro.

—Pues haberte puesto algo encima antes de salir. O mejor aún: no fumes.

Blaise miró largamente a Theo antes de girarse de nuevo hacia el horizonte, apoyándose en la barandilla del balcón con gesto ausente. Theo suspiró. La escena parecía sacada de un anuncio de perfumes caros de esos que hacían los muggles para la televisión. Solo faltaba que estuviera en blanco y negro con una canción lasciva en francés de fondo. Y ahí estaba Blaise, el chico canalla, fumando en camiseta de tirantes, con los músculos de la espalda y los brazos bien definidos y aires de pirata enfadado con el mundo. _Ahora solo falta que llegue una chica preciosa escalando por la fachada del edificio y lo bese apasionadamente_.

La imagen mental de Pansy apareciendo en su balcón por la pared del edificio para besar a Blaise hizo sonreír a Theo, pero la diversión le duró poco. Era evidente que a su amigo le pasaba algo, porque tanta seriedad no era normal en él. Suspirando de nuevo, Theo salió al balcón sin poder evitar estremecerse cuando se vio golpeado por el frío invernal.

Se apoyó en la barandilla junto a su amigo y aguardó en silencio, contemplando el paisaje. Era un buen lugar para vivir, aquel. Un sitio tranquilo, sin tráfico, sin incidentes, sin prisas ni problemas. Varios edificios bajos se mezclaban entre los árboles del parque que rodeaba la urbanización y, más allá, los últimos dedos que Londres estiraba en todas direcciones desaparecían sin dejar rastro.

—Voy a pedirle a Pansy que se case conmigo.

Theo parpadeó y volvió la cabeza hacia Blaise. Él seguía muy quieto con el cigarrillo entre los labios y la mirada perdida. Theo lo contempló unos instantes antes de devolver la vista al horizonte.

—¿Por el bebé? —preguntó calmadamente.

—Sí. No. No lo sé —Blaise alzó una mano y se tocó la nuca inconscientemente, en un gesto que repetía siempre que se ponía nervioso—. Yo solo… quiero estar con ella, Theo. No me imagino con otra mujer. No imagino una vida sin Pansy. Aunque discutamos mucho y ella sea una cabezota superficial que me saca de quicio. Con bebé o sin él. Es difícil de explicar, pero yo…

—La quieres.

Blaise bufó y cambió el peso de una pierna a otra, cogiendo de nuevo el cigarrillo entre dos dedos.

—Es más que eso. Es más. Voy a pedirle matrimonio, Theo. Está decidido. Lo haré. Lo antes posible.

Theo sonrió, delineando con la mirada los dibujos de las nubes oscuras en el cielo.

—Me alegro por vosotros. De verdad.

—¿Tú crees que…? ¿Crees que me dirá que sí?

Theo volvió la vista hacia su amigo otra vez y sonrió de nuevo. Blaise lo miraba con algo de pánico y una hiperactividad crónica en sus ojos oscuros.

—Creo que te dirá algo así como que estaba empezando a preguntarse cuándo tendrías los cojones de pedírselo. También creo que si no lo haces tú lo acabará haciendo ella.

Blaise sonrió, nervioso, y se giró, apoyando la espalda en la barandilla.

—Draco será el padrino de este crío, pero te prometo que el siguiente será para ti.

Theo enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—¿Todavía no sabéis si será niño o niña y ya queréis endosarme el próximo?

—Es tu responsabilidad, tío. Además, así practicas para cuando tú seas padre.

Al escucharle, Theo hizo una mueca que Blaise no llegó a ver.

—No creo que yo vaya a ser padre nunca, Blaise.

—Anda ya, ¿y eso por qué? ¿Tu novieta no quiere críos?

—¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no tengo novia?

—Claro, tío, lo que tú digas. Ahora en serio, ¿por qué no quieres decírnoslo? Somos tus amigos. ¿De verdad no confías en nosotros lo suficiente como para contárnoslo?

Theo miró a Blaise y vio que hablaba en serio. Tragó saliva, sintiendo que se le comprimía el estómago. Cuando Zabini ponía esos ojos de cachorro abandonado, resultaba difícil permanecer firme y guardar silencio.

—No es que no confíe en vosotros, Blaise —dijo con voz queda, sintiéndose miserable al ver la decepción en la mirada de su amigo—. Es que yo… De verdad que no hay ninguna chica.

—Theo…

—Lo digo en serio, Blaise.

—Empieza a ser verdaderamente frustrante que insistas en mentirnos. Creía que éramos importantes para ti.

—¡Y lo sois!

—Ya. Ya lo veo.

—Estoy diciendo la verdad, Blaise. No hay chica. Te lo juro. Ninguna chica.

—Al menos podrías tener la decencia de admitir que estás ocultándonoslo y callarte.

—¡Pero es que yo no…! Joder, Blaise —resopló Theo, aferrándose con tanta fuerza a la barandilla que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había dicho _joder—._ Blaise, por favor, tienes que creerme. No estoy con ninguna chica. Yo… Yo estoy…

Y justo en ese momento, la puerta de la entrada se había abierto y cerrado mientras una voz llenaba el apartamento.

—¿Hola? ¿Theo? ¡Vengo a devolverte las llaves!

Daphne apareció entonces en el salón con una gran sonrisa que se congeló al descubrir a Blaise y Theo en el balcón, mirándola fijamente. Zabini de mal humor. Nott, con angustia.

—Hola, Blaise —saludó Daphne, sintiendo que había interrumpido una conversación importante.

—Hola —gruñó él por toda respuesta. Y entonces, como si acabara de ocurrírsele, añadió algo más—. Oye, Daphne, ¿qué opinas tú de que Theo no confíe en nosotros lo suficiente como para contarnos con quién está saliendo?

Ella hizo una mueca y miró de reojo a Theo, que la contemplaba desde detrás de Blaise con expresión abatida y suplicante.

—Yo… No creo que Theo esté saliendo con nadie, Blaise. De verdad. Lo sabríamos de ser así, ¿no te parece?

Blaise arrugó la nariz y los miró a ambos alternativamente antes de resoplar:

—Necesito una cerveza.

Salió del balcón pasando junto a Daphne en dirección a la cocina, y en cuanto se quedaron solos, Theo soltó aire relajando los hombros.

—Gracias —susurró, pero Daphne sacudió la cabeza.

—No me las des. Estoy con Blaise, Theo. Esto no puede seguir así. Tienes que confiar en ellos de una vez y decírselo.

—No puedo —susurró él, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo.

—Claro que puedes. Y si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo.

Cuando Theo volvió a alzar la vista y se perdió en los firmes pero quebradizos ojos de Daphne, supo que ella hablaba en serio.

Y entendió también que quizás había llegado el momento de ser valiente.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

 _Trece letras_. Así era como se llamaba la cafetería. Era, con diferencia, uno de los lugares preferidos de Hermione de todo Londres. Tenía una planta baja llena de mesas grandes separadas por biombos en la que la luz natural entraba a raudales por las paredes de cristal, y una segunda planta a la que se accedía por las escaleras y donde había estanterías con libros y pufs por todas partes. Allí era donde Hermione subía siempre tras haber pedido un chocolate caliente o un café, decidida a olvidarse del mundo y dedicarse exclusivamente a ella misma.

Era un lugar precioso al que sus padres la llevaban desde que tenía uso de razón, aunque últimamente había empezado a ir ella sola. De alguna forma, aquella era su protección. Un escondite entre libros que le recordaba vagamente a aquellos días en los que se refugiaba entre las estanterías de la biblioteca de Hogwarts, segura de que allí encontraría su lugar.

Ni siquiera Harry y Ron sabían de la existencia de ese sitio. Era suyo, solo suyo, su santuario, su secreto.

Y fue precisamente por eso que la sorpresa estuvo a punto de hacerla infartar cuando, estando hundida en un puf escondido en una esquina entre dos estanterías con un chocolate caliente y un buen libro, la última voz que esperaba escuchar allí la sacó de la historia en la que se había sumergido.

—¿Granger? ¿Qué cojones haces tú aquí?

Hermione alzó la vista y creyó morir.

—¿Malfoy?

Efectivamente, ahí estaba el muy imbécil. Vestía pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta negra con una cazadora de cuero del mismo color. Iba considerablemente despeinado, sostenía un vaso de cartón probablemente lleno de café y la miraba como quien mira a un insecto particularmente desagradable recién descubierto en la bañera.

Hermione tuvo que estudiarlo una vez más para cerciorarse de que, efectivamente, ese chico que vestía como un muggle normal y corriente era el Draco Malfoy que ella conocía.

 _Tal vez todo esto sea una especie de broma. Quizás sea otro Draco Malfoy con sus mismos ojos grises. O a lo mejor me he dormido y esto es solo una pesadilla_.

—Joder —gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño. Hermione fue entonces dolorosamente consciente de que estaba tirada en un puf azul, con la cabeza más de un metro por debajo de la de Malfoy. Estaba considerando si sería más patético hablar con él desde ahí abajo o pelearse torpemente con el blandito almohadón para intentar ponerse en pie cuando él miró a un lado y otro antes de entrar en el pequeño rincón que Hermione había elegido como escondite—. ¿Estás siguiéndome, Granger?

Ella frunció el ceño y bajó el libro, mirándolo con odio.

—Por supuesto que no, idiota. ¡Eres tú el que acaba de llegar! Además, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? ¿No eras tú el de " _ni loco entraría en un sitio muggle_ "? ¡Si hasta vas vestido como un muggle, Malfoy, por Merlín!

—¡Shhh, baja la voz! —siseó él con alarma, acuclillándose junto a ella y alzando las manos (tanto la que tenía libre como la que sostenía el café) para hacerla callar. Aprovechando que ahora sus cabezas estaban a la misma altura, Hermione lo examinó de nuevo. Realmente era una lástima que Malfoy no llevara más a menudo ese tipo de ropa, porque le quedaba verdaderamente bien.

 _Estúpido imbécil que además tiene el descaro de ser atractivo._

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Hermione. Malfoy arrugó la nariz y resopló por lo bajo.

—Eso te lo he preguntado yo antes. Empiezo a estar hasta los huevos de encontrarte en todas partes.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos al escucharle, haciendo un colosal esfuerzo por enderezarse un poco tan discretamente como podía y adquirir una postura más digna sin hundirse en el puf.

—Te recuerdo que eres tú el que está fuera de lugar. ¿Por qué llevas ropa muggle?

—Tú misma dijiste el otro día que la ropa mágica llama demasiado la atención en estos sitios —replicó él burlonamente.

—Oh, muy bien, entonces reformularé mi pregunta: ¿por qué estás aquí?

Malfoy resopló y se sentó en el suelo, masajeándose los cuádriceps adormilados por haber estado de cuclillas.

—Venía a ver un partido de quidditch, pero creo que me he equivocado de sitio —masculló. Al ver la implacable mirada de Hermione y sus labios apretados, Draco suspiró—. Leer, Granger, ¿qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo aquí? ¿No eras tú la lista?

—Es un sitio muggle.

—Empiezas a repetirte, ¿sabes?

—Y tú a contradecirte. ¿No era que odiabas todo lo muggle?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros y sonrió con picardía.

—Hacen buen café. Y además, aquí nadie me conoce. No me miran, ni me señalan. No oigo constantes comentarios del estilo de " _Mira, ahí va ese mortífago de mierda_ ", o " _Pobre chico, su padre pudriéndose en Azkaban y su madre muerta_ ". Aquí, simplemente, no soy nadie. Y nunca creí que diría esto, pero hay días en que eso es todo cuanto necesito.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y tomó su taza de chocolate, en parte para tener las manos ocupadas y en parte para sentir algo de calor. Malfoy hablaba con tono despreocupado, pero en sus palabras había demasiado resentimiento como para que pareciera una declaración casual.

—Es la primera vez que te veo aquí.

—Es la primera vez que vengo.

—Supongo que, cuando quieres desaparecer, ir al último lugar donde te buscarían es lo mejor.

—Sí, lo es. Con tener a mis amigos dando por culo con sus miradas piadosas y su constante preocupación es bastante —respondió él, mirándola fijamente. _Tan_ fijamente que Hermione empezó a sentirse incómoda. Casi parecía que Draco estuviera arrancándole sus propios pensamientos del centro del pecho para ser él quien los dijera—. Aún no me has dicho que haces _tú_ aquí.

Ella rio suavemente.

—¿En verdad te parece extraño encontrarme en un sitio donde hay libros?

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Cierto. Ha sido una pregunta estúpida. Cómo no lo habré pensado antes… Una cafetería-librería muggle donde además venden batidos y chocolate. ¿En qué otro lugar ibas a estar sino?

—Imbécil.

—Ratón de biblioteca.

—¿De veras vamos a empezar con esto otra vez? No es el mejor día para que me molestes. Si estoy aquí es porque necesitaba estar sola.

—¿Sola? —Malfoy frunció el ceño y se acomodó mejor, apoyando la espalda en la estantería que cerraba ese pequeño rincón íntimo. Si alguien le hubiera preguntado a Hermione, ella habría afirmado que allí había muy poco espacio y demasiado calor—. ¿Y dónde te has dejado a San Potter y su escudero?

—Harry y Ron —respondió Hermione, remarcando con fuerza los nombres de sus amigos— trabajan hoy. Aunque estuve antes con ellos. Pero no estoy de humor para quedar con nadie.

—No jodas que vuelves a estar deprimida por lo de tu madre. Vamos, Granger, creía que habíamos superado esa fase —dijo Draco, dando un sorbo a su café antes de ladear la cabeza para leer de perfil los títulos de los libros que tenía detrás.

Hermione se estremeció al escucharle. _Habíamos superado esa fase._ Habíamos, en plural. Aunque era cierto que, si la había superado, había sido gracias a él.

—No tiene nada que ver con eso —susurró, y Draco dejó de mirar los libros para mirarla a ella.

—¿Y qué coño te pasa ahora entonces?

Durante un segundo, Hermione pensó que contarle a Malfoy sus problemas cuando ni siquiera había hablado de ello con sus amigos era una idea pésima. Por otra parte, sin embargo, parecía algo lógico. Él no era amigo suyo, así que no intentaría consolarla ni decirle lo que quería escuchar. Sería directo, agresivo, despiadado. Igual que lo había sido aquel día en la habitación de su madre. Y tal vez era esa verdad desnuda lo que Hermione necesitaba.

—Mi padre. Está… bueno, lo está pasando fatal. Lleva meses sin ver a mi madre, y temo que intente hacer alguna tontería. A veces parece que esté al borde del suicidio. Y yo lo entiendo, pero no sé cómo ayudarle, así que…

—Espera —la interrumpió él, recolocándose e inclinándose hacia ella—. Alto ahí, sabelotodo. ¿Me estás diciendo que tu padre no va a visitar a tu madre nunca?

Hermione parpadeó, confusa.

—Claro que no. Es muggle, Malfoy, ¿recuerdas? Los muggles no pueden entrar en el _IMEM._

Él la miraba con la boca entreabierta, como si no diera crédito a lo que escuchaba. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz temblaba un poco de indignación.

—¿Y dices que tú quieres a tu padre? No lo entiendo, Granger. Si yo estuviera en tu situación y tuviera la horrible desgracia de que mi padre fuera muggle, haría cuando estuviese en mi mano y más por encontrar la forma de que pudiera ver a mi madre.

Hermione resopló.

—¿No me estás escuchando? No le dejarán entrar…

—No estoy hablando de lo que esos estúpidos sanadores te dejen o no hacer. Estoy hablando de lo que tú deberías hacer. ¡Maldita sea, Granger! Hasta yo, que detesto a los muggles y más concretamente te detesto a ti, estoy sintiendo algo parecido a una ligera compasión por tu padre. ¿Cómo puedes estar viéndole sufrir y no hacer nada al respecto?

—¿Y qué sugieres que haga, genio? ¿Disfrazar a mi padre de mago? —refunfuñó ella con sarcasmo. Una vez más, Malfoy la ponía en evidencia, haciéndola sentir una mala persona y una mala hija.

—Por ejemplo —respondió Draco—. ¿El padre de la comadreja no conoce al tuyo? Pues coged un par de pelos suyos, preparad poción multijugos y que tu padre se la tome. Después solo tenéis que decir que es un buen amigo y todo eso. Le dejarán pasar, ¿no?

Hermione lo miró anonadada. Era un plan tan sencillo que dolía que no se le hubiera ocurrido a ella antes. Miles de posibles fallos cruzaban su mente a toda velocidad sin apenas darle tiempo a evaluarlos, pero qué más daba eso. Tal vez hubiera una oportunidad para su padre. Tal vez pudiera hacer algo bueno por él.

—Pero… pero… Si nos pillan, yo…

—¿Tú, qué? Joder, Granger, no elijas este momento para ser una santurrona. Es cumplir las normas o proteger a tu familia. Con frecuencia, ambas cosas van en direcciones contrarias, y entonces hay que escoger. Créeme, sé bien de lo que hablo —había una pasión trémula en la voz de Malfoy. Una determinación líquida en sus ojos grises. Hermione volvió a morderse el labio inferior, sintiéndose pequeña y perdida.

—Tienes razón —susurró por lo bajo. Era hora de escoger. Y por una vez, iba a escoger a su familia.

Malfoy cabeceó y se puso en pie, cogiendo ágilmente un libro de la estantería en la que había estado apoyado mientras se levantaba.

—Suele ser así —comentó con arrogancia. De nuevo, sus ojos quedaban mucho más altos que los de Hermione. La miró de reojo una vez más antes de seguir—. Me voy ya. Te recomiendo que consideres esto mi buena acción del día y que después lo olvides. No esperes que vaya a ayudarte más.

Hermione asintió con la mirada perdida, demasiado sumida en sus propias cavilaciones como para prestar verdadera atención a lo que él le decía. Malfoy suspiró.

 _Eres un jodido mentiroso. Primero la ayudas con el Oro de Dragón y ahora le das consejitos. Te estás volviendo una nenaza. Reza para que nunca se dé cuenta, gilipollas._

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Draco dio media vuelta y se dirigió al hueco por el que se salía del rincón, con el libro en una mano y el café en la otra. Se sentía bien y mal al mismo tiempo, y no creía tener las fuerzas necesarias como para analizar su estado anímico en ese momento.

Él la ayudaba y ella no reaccionaba. Era como si todo lo bueno que estaba haciendo no sirviera para nada. Granger nunca sabría cuánto había hecho por ella, y aunque Malfoy estaba seguro de que deseaba que siguiera siendo así, no podía evitar sentir cierta decepción y resentimiento al ver que ella no se molestaba en agradecérselo ni siquiera un poco. Aunque fuera absurdo esperar reconocimiento por algo que quería que fuera para siempre un secreto.

Ya casi había salido por completo del rincón cuando la voz de Hermione lo detuvo.

—¿Malfoy?

 _No te detengas_.

Draco se detuvo.

 _No te gires_.

Sin pensar, con un pie fuera ya, volvió la cabeza hacia ella.

 _No respondas_.

—¿Sí?

Ahí estaba Hermione, diminuta y perdida sobre ese puf azul, con un libro abierto en el regazo y un chocolate caliente entre las manos. Sonreía débilmente y parecía triste y preciosa y frágil.

—Gracias.

 _No dejes que te afecte._

Malfoy asintió quedamente antes de girarse de nuevo y marcharse de allí.

Mucho, muchísimo más ligero que unos segundos antes.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Bueno, menuda velocidad llevamos. Esto va cada vez más deprisa y nos estamos precipitando hacia lo inevitable: Draco y Hermione ya no son indiferentes el uno para el otro. Algo se cuece con ellos, igual que le ocurre a Theo. Daphne conoce su secreto y Blaise ha estado cerca de descubrirlo, porque el pobre Theo aguanta mal la presión. Además, parece que hay boda inminente, y una vez más Tylor demuestra que es más listo y perceptivo que nadie. ¿Qué os ha parecido?

Arriba os hablaba de este fic con contenidos extra que voy a hacer. Pues bien, **quiero que me ayudéis** : decidme qué os gustaría que apareciera en él. A través de los reviews, por PM, por Twitter, por Facebook, por correo... ¡lo que más fácil os resulte! Quiero saber qué esperáis encontrar en los contenidos extra: una **conversación o escena** de la que se hable aquí pero que no haya aparecido escrita, el **pasado o futuro** de algún personaje, la **transición** entre dos escenas que se dio por sobreentendida pero que no publiqué, algo que creáis que **no quedó lo suficientemente claro** , lo que pasó **antes o después** de cierto acontecimiento, una escena ya publicada pero desde el **punto de vista de otro personaje**... ¡Lo que sea! Me ayudaría un montón saber qué queréis leer :3

Por otra parte, este fic lleva ya más de **6500 visualizaciones, 60 favs, 76 follows** y nada menos que ¡ **118 reviews**! Sé que me repito, pero no tengo palabras para daros las gracias. No quiero aburriros, así que paso directamente a dedicar este capítulo a los que comentasteis esta semana e hicisteis de mí una persona feliz:

 **Seremoon, Valery Ryddle** (¡bienvenida!) **, LadyChocolateLover, Tayler-FZ, Annykzhenn** (¡gracias por tu ayuda en Facebook!) **, Parejachyca, johannna, Pauli Jean Malfoy, crazzy76, LidiaaIsabel y valmontes.** ¡Un millón de gracias!

Particularmente, quiero mandar un abrazo especial a **valmontes** , quien no solo me dejó una crítica estupenda del fic que tendré muy en cuenta para próximos capítulos y fics, sino que además está haciendo el esfuerzo de leer mi fic sin ser el español su lengua materna. **Valmontes** , escribes de miedo en español, y no hubiera adivinado que no era tu primer idioma si no me lo hubieses dicho. De hecho, cuando vi que no eras hispanohablante, tuve que releer el comentario, porque no podía creérmelo xD ¡Muchísimas gracias, y un fuerte abrazo a Inglaterra, tierra que me inspira más que ninguna otra para escribir!

Nada más por hoy. Un beso enorme a todo el mundo en general y a **Álvaro** en particular, en caso de que lea esto (os odio por pasarle el fic, chicas del foro de los Black, y lo sabéis. **Kristy** , **MrsDarfoy** , **LadyChocolate** y **Nasuada**... sois pura maldad). ¡Hasta la próxima!

MA.B

PD/ Pregunta extra. ¿Qué creéis que significa el nombre de la cafetería?


	14. Llorar

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Antes de nada, ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! No sé qué rayos ocurrió la semana pasada, pero batimos todos los récords, tanto en visitas como en reviews. No tengo palabras para daros las gracias (y eso que me dedico a escribir), así que solo puedo tratar de agradecéroslo actualizando.

El capítulo de hoy es algo raro porque lo he escrito ahora a toda prisa, estoy muy cansada y descentrada y no sé muy bien cómo habrá salido. Disculpas adelantadas si lo odiáis con toda vuestra alma :( Hoy os merecíais algo genial, pero no he sido capaz de escribir un gran capítulo. Prometo compensaros la semana que viene con cosas fantásticas xD

¡Nos vemos abajo! **Fin de la N/A**

* * *

 _Viernes_

Era una de esas _noches de hombres_ , como Blaise las llamaba. Únicamente Theo, Draco y él, sin las chicas. Daphne se había ido de viaje a solo Merlín sabía dónde, mientras que Pansy estaba desaparecida del mapa.

Estaban en casa de Zabini, en la gran mansión en la que el joven vivía junto a su madre. Ella, sin embargo, no se encontraba allí esa noche, como de costumbre. Ni Draco ni Theo se molestaron en preguntar. Blaise trataba el tema de su madre con una tranquilidad apabullante, pero sus amigos sabían que en el fondo le costaba lidiar con que la señora Zabini desapareciera noche tras noche en busca de un nuevo marido potencial al que engatusar. Era a lo que se dedicaba: se casaba con cualquier ricachón solitario y, unos meses después, el pobre desgraciado aparecía muerto sin ninguna evidencia de asesinato.

Las causas de las muertes eran siempre simples y poco interesantes. Caída de la escoba. Despartición en una aparición fallida. Reacción alérgica rápida e imparable. Asfixia por un pedazo de carne. Ahogamiento tras intentar bañarse totalmente ebrio. Ataque al corazón. Y por sospechosa que fuera la situación, jamás había sido hallada una sola prueba que demostrara que no habían sido simples accidentes y coincidencias.

Blaise había sido fruto del primer matrimonio de la señora Zabini, pero no recordaba a su padre. Después de él, seis hombres más habían presumido de ser dueños y señores de Zabini Manor y de llevar colgada del brazo a la flamante Bridgitte Zabini, una hermosísima mujer que nunca había renunciado a su apellido de soltera. Por supuesto, el éxito de estos caballeros era siempre terriblemente breve, así que Blaise había aprendido desde su más tierna infancia que lo mejor era no encariñarse demasiado con ellos.

Y cuantas más veces se casaba su madre, más y más crecía la fortuna de los Zabini.

Esa noche, rodeado de toda la opulencia del salón de su mansión, con una copa de plata en una mano y una sonrisa movida por los primeros síntomas de embriaguez profunda, Blaise parecía extrañamente fuera de sí.

—A lo que iba —dijo con voz torpe y pegajosa, acomodándose de cualquier manera en el carísimo sofá sobre el que estaba sentado—. Se lo pediré esta semana. O la siguiente, no sé. Pero ya tengo el anillo. Una mierda grande y brillante de esas que cuestan una pasta, el tipo de porquería que Pansy adorará. —Blaise se detuvo un segundo, parpadeando con fuerza, y se giró hacia Draco. Aunque el joven Malfoy también llevaba ya más copas de las debidas, no mostraba ni de lejos un aspecto tan decadente como Blaise, quien parecía repentinamente confuso y perdido—. ¿Te he dicho ya que voy a pedirle a Pans que se case conmigo?

—Unas mil veces en lo que va de noche —respondió Draco con una claridad bastante aceptable. Frente a ambos, Theo sonreía con infinita diversión, bebiendo moderadamente de una copa que hacía rato que no rellenaba. El hecho de haber tenido un padre alcohólico al que había odiado como jamás había odiado a nadie había dejado mella en Nott, quien en muy rara ocasión se pasaba con el whisky.

—Ahora solo te falta decírselo a ella, Blaise —comentó con humor, y el aludido amplió tanto su sonrisa que casi parecía que la mitad superior de su cabeza fuera a desprenderse de la inferior.

—Será una boda grandiosa. Y que sepáis que tendréis sitios de honor.

—Si puedo elegir, que sea lo más cerca posible de la mesa de bebidas. Necesitaré muchas copas para sobrevivir a algo así —pidió Draco, pero Blaise apenas le escuchaba. Se encontraba en ese punto de la borrachera en el que el alcohol te convierte en el hombre más sincero y profundo del mundo, y nada podría haber impedido que hiciera toda una declaración en directo para Draco y Theo.

—Os quiero, tíos, ¿vale? En serio. Sois los mejores cabrones que podría haber encontrado.

—Cielo santo —susurró Theo, intentando no reír a carcajadas. La cara de horror de Draco cuando Blaise le pasó una mano por el hombro fue verdaderamente épica.

—Suéltame ahora mismo, Zabini.

—Te quiero, Draco.

—Y yo a ti. Bien lejos.

—Dame un beso, tío. Eres un hijo de puta, pero te quiero.

—¡He dicho que me sueltes! Aparta ese careto de mí.

Blaise forcejeaba para estampar un beso en la mejilla de Draco, quien se resistía como mejor podía con la mala coordinación que daba el alcohol. Theo se revolcaba de la risa a solo un metro. Al final, compadeciéndose de Draco, decidió intervenir.

—Oye, Draco… ¿Qué sabes de tu padre?

Efectivamente, la pregunta fue suficiente para distraer a los dos chicos. Blaise soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre Draco y miró a Theo con una sobriedad sorprendente en su mirada oscura. Malfoy, por su parte, se tensó como una vara de acero.

—Nada. ¿Qué iba a saber?

—Bueno, no sé. Hace bastante que no vas a verlo, ¿no? ¿Cómo está? Le queda poco para salir, ¿verdad?

Draco arrugó el ceño y se enderezó, recolocándose la camisa.

—Sí. Unas semanas, creo. No lo sé. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hablamos.

Theo asintió, comprensivo, y Blaise rodeó de nuevo los hombros de Draco. Esta vez, sin embargo, lo hizo con expresión seria.

—¿Cómo lleva lo de tu madre? —preguntó en voz baja. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor al escucharlo.

—No lo sé —repitió. Blaise arrugó la nariz.

—¿No lo sabes? ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

Draco apartó la mirada, incómodo, y Theo, que llevaba unos segundos haciendo cálculos, abrió los ojos como platos al entenderlo.

—No has ido a verlo desde que murió tu madre —dijo. No era una pregunta, así que Draco no respondió. Blaise lo soltó al instante como si quemara.

—¿Qué? —balbució—. Dime que es coña. ¿No fuiste a verlo cuando ella murió?

—No, no lo hice. ¿Y qué? ¿Qué hubiera cambiado eso? —ladró Draco, girándose hacia Blaise con los puños apretados. Zabini le devolvió la misma mirada airada.

—¡Joder, Draco! ¿Cómo crees que debe sentirse al haberse enterado de la muerte de su mujer por algún estúpido funcionario de Azkaban? ¡Es tu padre!

—¡Y ella era mi madre! —gritó Draco. Theo lo miraba en silencio, comprendiendo lo que ocurría en la cabeza de Malfoy antes incluso de que el propio Draco lo entendiera por sí mismo—. ¿Crees que sería mucho mejor si fuera y le dijera que yo pude haberlo evitado? ¿Crees que se sentiría orgulloso de su hijo si supiera que ni siquiera fui capaz de salvarla?

—No fue culpa tuya —murmuró Theo, pero Draco se giró hacia él con rabia. Cuando habló, sin embargo, su tono volvía a ser bajo.

—Sí, lo fue —respondió en un susurro—. Yo la maté, Theo. Yo maté a mi madre. Maté a la mujer de mi padre. Él me odiará para siempre. Yo me odiaré para siempre. Yo maté a mi madre.

Tal vez fuera el alcohol. Quizás fuera el cansancio, o el miedo, o la presión de todos esos meses. A lo mejor fue que Draco no era capaz de contener más tiempo todo ese dolor dentro de su pecho.

Fuera por lo que fuese, el joven Malfoy sintió que se rompía como no lo había hecho desde el día que encontró a su madre muerta en el salón de su casa, junto al mismo sillón en el que tantas veces se había sentado con él sobre su regazo para contarle un cuento a la luz de la hoguera.

—Yo la maté —seguía murmurando con la mirada fija en la pared mientras Theo y Blaise lo rodeaban, tratando torpemente de consolarlo. Era, sin embargo, una situación que los sobrepasaba: Draco parecía no estar allí, como si la repentina revelación de saberse el culpable indiscutible de la muerte de su madre se lo hubiera llevado lejos—. Yo la maté…

—No lo hiciste —insistió Theo, sujetándolo de la camisa como si quisiera retenerlo allí con ellos—. Draco, no lo hiciste. Tú no la mataste. No fue culpa tuya. ¿Me entiendes? No fue culpa tuya. No lo fue.

—Tu padre no te odia —se le unió Blaise. Todo rastro de embriaguez había desaparecido mágicamente de su voz—. Y querrá verte. Saber que estás bien. Saber que no te ha perdido a ti también.

Cuando Draco volvió a alzar la vista, sus ojos grises, normalmente llenos de arrogancia y frialdad, estaban cuajados de dudas brillantes como un cielo tachonado de estrellas de hielo.

Todo cuanto pudo pensar en ese momento era si sería eso —ese vacío hambriento en el pecho— lo que Granger sentía cuando pensaba en su madre y la culpabilidad la devoraba desde dentro.

Si lo era, él se había comportado como un auténtico gilipollas al ser tan brusco con ella aquel día, en la habitación de Jean Granger.

Porque dolía. _Joder_ , vaya si dolía.

Y no sabía si esa sensación lo abandonaría algún día.

* * *

 _Domingo_

—Estate quieto, papá, ¿quieres?

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. Son los nervios.

—No se preocupe, señor Granger. Todo va a salir bien.

—No le llames así, Ron. Como nos pillen, te mato.

Estaban ya delante del _IMEM_. El gigantesco edificio blanco aguardaba inmóvil, rígido y pesado, con sus grandes ventanales y su fría elegancia. Harry, Ron y Hermione miraban de reojo a un lado y otro, asegurándose de que hubiera el menor número posible de testigos. El plan, hasta el momento, había salido bien: Arthur se había mostrado increíblemente feliz de poder ayudar, y no solo les había permitido coger un par de sus cabellos rojos sino que también se había ofrecido a conseguirles un vial de poción multijugos, el cual había robado en el Ministerio.

Así que ahí, junto a ellos, estaba Hugo Granger, solo que con la apariencia de Arthur Weasley. La emoción, sin embargo, le hacía moverse constantemente con gestos erráticos y extraños que llamaban demasiado la atención, lo cual no hacía más que poner nerviosa a Hermione.

—No te preocupes —dijo Harry, cogiéndola de la mano—. No nos descubrirán.

Hermione cogió aire, asintió y subió las escaleras del _IMEM_ , seguida de cerca por sus dos amigos y su padre, que había palidecido todo lo que Arthur habría podido palidecer.

Dentro, la secretaria le dedicó una sonrisa, la cual vaciló un poco al reparar en el resto de la pequeña comitiva. Hermione se dirigió hacia su escritorio con tanta firmeza y determinación como fue capaz de aparentar. Para su desgracia, todo aquello le recordaba demasiado al día que habían tenido que entrar en Gringotts y ella se había visto forzada a fingir ser Bellatrix Lestrange… solo que esta vez no habría dragones para salvarlos.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, tratando de que su voz sonara tranquila y segura.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Granger. Viene usted acompañada, por lo que veo —dijo ella, mirando a los tres hombres con una sonrisa cortés—. Me temo que tendré que solicitarles algún tipo de identificación. Incluso a usted, señor Potter. ¿Me permiten sus varitas?

Hermione sintió que el edificio entero se le caía encima. _La varita._ Su padre _no tenía_ varita. ¿De dónde podrían haberla sacado? ¡Era muggle!

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda_. Su mente funcionaba a toda velocidad, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una solución rápida, algo con lo que salir del paso, pero la voz de Ron a sus espaldas se le adelantó.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Aquí tiene la mía y… la de mi padre.

Hermione giró la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo Ron, sonriente cual niño en Navidad, le tendía a la mujer dos varitas. Ella enarcó una ceja, tomándolas junto a la de Harry.

—¿Guarda usted la varita de su padre, señor Weasley? —preguntó. A ninguno le sorprendió que reconociera a Ron igual que lo había hecho antes con Harry.

El chico, por su parte, se inclinó sobre el escritorio con aire confidencial antes de susurrar:

—Está un poco mayor, ya me comprende. Tiende a dejársela olvidada en todas partes.

La secretaria miró a Ron con algo de escepticismo antes de ladear la cabeza y fijar la vista en Hugo, que esbozó una amplísima sonrisa. Con un suspiro, pareció darse por vencida. Inmediatamente procedió a hacer el hechizo de reconocimiento sobre las varitas.

—Harry Potter. Correcto. ¿Motivo de la visita?

—Soy un buen amigo de Hermione. Quiero acompañarla hoy y ver a su madre. La conozco desde hace tiempo y me gustaría saber cómo se encuentra.

La secretaria asintió, conforme, y repitió el procedimiento con la siguiente varita.

—Ronald Weasley. Correcto. ¿Motivo de la visita?

Ron se encogió de hombros, decidiendo que ya había hecho bastante teatro ese día.

—Lo mismo que Harry.

Y después, fue el turno de Hugo, que se acercó al escritorio sin abandonar su gran sonrisa de felicidad, inspirada por la perspectiva de ver de nuevo a su mujer.

—Arthur Weasley —dijo la secretaria al ver la identidad del dueño de la varita gracias al hechizo de identificación. Alzó la vista y miró fijamente a Hugo—. Correcto.

—Claro, es evidente que soy yo. Arthur, quiero decir. Arthur Weasley.

Hermione cerró los ojos preguntándose cómo de evidente sería si le pegara un pisotón a su padre en ese momento. La secretaria, por su parte, volvió a enarcar una ceja.

—Sí, ya lo veo. Tiene usted un gran parecido con su hijo.

—Querrá decir hija —la corrigió Hugo, y tanto Harry como Hermione se congelaron en el sitio. Ron, sin embargo, salió al rescate tan rápido como pudo.

—Se refiere a mi hermana pequeña. Siempre dice que es la única que ha salido a él, y eso que somos todos igual de pelirrojos —dijo con una risilla. La secretaria lo miró como si pensara que estaba loco de atar.

—Ya —respondió—. Y bien, señor Weasley… ¿Motivo de la visita?

—Quiero ver a Jean. Ella es mi… bueno, una gran amiga de la familia —afirmó Hugo. Hermione suspiró, aliviada al ver que su padre no estaba tan emocionado como para delatarse del todo.

—Así que tres visitas de amistades y una de familiar directo —resumió la secretaria—. Muy bien, adelante. Tienen hasta las nueve.

—Muchas gracias —sonrió Hermione con algo de tirantez, sujetando a su padre por la túnica y arrastrándolo hacia las escaleras. Harry y Ron los siguieron de cerca.

—Gran actuación —susurró Harry—. Menos mal que has sido rápido… Yo me había quedado bloqueado.

—No es nada —respondió Ron con un gesto—. Ahora tenemos que prepararnos. Mucho me temo que nos queda lo peor.

Y efectivamente, así era. Tan pronto como Hermione abrió la puerta de la habitación 27, Hugo corrió dentro sin pensárselo un segundo. Su hija y los dos chicos entraron en silencio detrás de él, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Hugo estaba ya junto a la señora Granger, quien se encontraba en su silla de siempre, sentada muy recta y muy callada frente a la ventana.

—Jean —dijo sin aliento, arrodillándose a su lado y estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos—. Jean, mi vida, soy yo, soy Hugo. Soy Hugo, cielo, soy yo. Estoy aquí. Estoy contigo. —Se inclinó y posó sus labios sobre los de la mujer, pero ella no se movió. Ni siquiera apartó los ojos de la ventana. Aterrado, Hugo volvió la cabeza hacia Hermione, todavía aferrado a su esposa—. No me reconoce. No me dice nada. Quizás es porque no sabe que soy yo. Hermione, devuélveme mi cuerpo. Si me ve, igual… A lo mejor…

—Papá —susurró Hermione, sintiendo que se le rompía la voz. Junto a la puerta, Harry y Ron aguardaban en silencio, impotentes ante la triste escena que estaba teniendo lugar en aquella habitación—. Papá, lo siento. No puede ver a nadie. No puede escuchar a nadie. De verdad que lo siento.

Los ojos castaños de Arthur Weasley miraron a Hermione con todo el dolor y la confusión que estaban matando a Hugo Granger.

—Pero… —dijo en voz baja, contemplando a Hermione como si no fuera capaz de entender una sola palabra—. Yo no… Ella no puede… Tiene que curarse, yo…

—Lo siento —repitió Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior para no romper a llorar cuando vio a su padre girarse de nuevo hacia su madre, muy lentamente, y mirarla sin verla. Ya le habían dicho cuál era el estado de Jean, pero desde luego, era radicalmente distinto escucharlo a presenciarlo.

—Jean —murmuró, inclinándose hacia ella hasta que su frente se apoyó en la de la mujer—. Jean. Jean. Soy yo. Soy Hugo. Soy yo. Estoy aquí, mi vida —insistió, cerrando despacio los ojos. Algo tenía que llegar hasta ella. Algo tenía que poder escuchar. Ella tenía que saberlo—. Jean. Estamos contigo. Estamos esperándote. Vuelve, por favor. Vuelve. Te echo de menos. Quiero estar contigo, Jean. Por favor. —Hugo sabía que estaba llorando, y que sus lágrimas humedecían las mejillas de su mujer, pero ella ni siquiera parecía sentirlo. Seguía ahí, inmóvil, con las manos sobre el regazo y los brillantes ojos verdes perdidos en algún punto de la habitación que no existía—. Jean. Te amo.

Con un gemido, Hermione se puso en pie y corrió hacia la salida.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo a sus amigos en voz baja antes de abrir y salir fuera, cerrando de nuevo. Se apoyó en la puerta y, finalmente, permitió que las lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos mientras sollozaba con fuerza. No había podido soportarlo ni un solo segundo más, y no podía dejar que su padre la viera llorar. No cuando él estaba derrumbado. No cuando sabía que tendría que ser su salvavidas para que ambos pudieran seguir a flote.

Escuchó pasos y alzó la cabeza, pero las lágrimas lo emborronaban todo. Divisó frente a ella, apoyada en la pared de enfrente, una figura oscura coronada por una marea de cabellos rubios, casi blancos.

—Malfoy —gimió, secándose los ojos con la manga de la camisa. Efectivamente, ahí estaba él, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y expresión pensativa, mirándola fijamente—. ¿Qué haces aquí tan pronto?

—Quería comprobar si finalmente me habías hecho caso —respondió él. Había algo de arrogancia en su voz, pero nada de desprecio—. Intuyo que así ha sido.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y se abrazó a sí misma, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—No sé si ha sido buena idea. Está sufriendo.

—Pero menos de lo que lo hacía en casa.

—Ahora sabe cómo de mal está mi madre.

—Exacto. Ahora lo sabe. Antes solo podía guiarse por lo que le contabas. Claro que está sufriendo, pero es un sufrimiento necesario.

—No puedo traerlo siempre —dijo Hermione en un murmullo bajo. Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—No. Pero puedes traerlo de vez en cuando. Le vendrá bien. Os vendrá bien, a los tres.

Se hizo el silencio en el pasillo, y desde la puerta tras Hermione escapó la voz amortiguada de Harry.

—Tranquilo, señor Granger. No se preocupe. No pasa nada…

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, mirando hacia la puerta con desagrado.

—¿Ese era San Potter?

—Sí —reconoció Hermione, sintiéndose terriblemente culpable sin saber por qué—. Harry y Ron han venido conmigo… Me ayudaron a hacer pasar a mi padre.

—Enternecedor —replicó él, arrastrando las vocales como venía siendo costumbre en él. Se separó de la pared y dio un paso hacia Hermione, quien se tensó al sentirlo tan cerca. El pasillo no era, ni de lejos, lo bastante ancho como para que quedara distancia entre ambos.

Malfoy la miró fijamente, y Hermione maldijo para sus adentros. Draco nunca le había parecido un chico atractivo, tan repeinado, tan pálido, tan delgado. Y sin embargo, así, visto de cerca, tenía que reconocer que no estaba mal en absoluto. Había algo en su pelo —revuelto, posiblemente de pasarse las manos por él—. Algo en la seriedad de su expresión. Algo en sus ojos, demasiado grises, demasiado absorbentes, como si arrastraran consigo una tormenta a punto de romperse y descargar un frío aguacero. Hermione no sabía si eso era belleza o peligro, pero sí sabía que costaba respirar tan cerca de Malfoy.

Draco, por su parte, estaba siendo víctima de una extraña revelación. Veía a Hermione ahí, pegada a la puerta, con las pestañas formando puntas de estrella por la humedad de las lágrimas, la nariz roja y las mejillas arreboladas, y se preguntaba si él tendría también ese aspecto desvalido y roto cuando iba al cementerio a dejarle flores a su madre. Se preguntaba si él sería también lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a ver a su padre y conservar la entereza por él.

Se preguntaba si ser Hermione Granger dolería tanto como dolía ser Draco Malfoy.

Ella olía a algo que no lograba identificar. No eran flores, ni caramelo, ni vainilla. No era, de hecho, ninguna fragancia o perfume en general. Y sin embargo, era agradable. Natural. Puro.

La terrible duda de si el sabor de Granger sería igual que su olor amenazaba con pasearse por las lindes de su consciencia justo cuando alguien apareció a su derecha, al fondo del pasillo.

—Draco. ¿De nuevo persiguiendo a Hermione?

Los dos jóvenes se sobresaltaron y se volvieron hacia Tylor, que los miraba con censura. Hermione enrojeció, sintiéndose como si hubiera sido pillada en mitad de una travesura. Draco, por su parte, se limitó a alzar las cejas.

—Me perdí. Es un edificio grande y complicado —dijo con sarcasmo. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y echó a andar hacia Tylor, que negaba con la cabeza suspirando. Sin embargo, apenas se había alejado un par de metros de Hermione cuando ladeó la cabeza para mirarla de reojo.

—Granger.

—¿Sí?

Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa mordaz antes de responder.

—Buena suerte.

* * *

 _Lunes_

Blaise aguardaba con los nervios destrozándole el estómago. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última ocasión en la que estuvo nervioso, pero la sensación no le gustaba en absoluto. Por vigesimotercera vez en la última media hora, miró el reloj y blasfemó por lo bajo. Esas jodidas agujas estaban yendo hacia atrás, seguro. Eso, o Pansy se reía de él.

¿Dónde cojones se había metido?

El anillo de pedida estaba en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones vaqueros, y parecía mentira, pero pesaba tantísimo que Blaise estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento se hundiría en el suelo.

—Vamos, Pansy, date prisa —le dijo a la nada. El sino debió de compadecerse de él, porque justo en ese momento escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Con una sonrisa, Blaise se dirigió al recibidor.

Pansy estaba entrando con un montón de bolsas, las cuales dejó caer con una exclamación de sorpresa al ver a Blaise. Lo miró de hito en hito con los ojos muy abiertos justo antes de darle un puñetazo.

—¡Maldito imbécil! Me has asustado. ¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer así sin avisar?

—Au —gruñó Blaise, frotándose el brazo. Sin embargo, la sonrisa volvió rápidamente a él—. Era una sorpresa. Si te hubiera avisado, no sería una sorpresa. Y yo también me alegro de verte.

—Estupendo —replicó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco y rodeando a Blaise para ir hacia su habitación con las bolsas de nuevo en las manos.

—Eh, Pans, espera. ¿No quieres saber a qué he venido?

—A lo de siempre, imagino.

La respuesta de la bruja estuvo llena de rencor. Blaise se paró de golpe en la puerta de la habitación y la miró sin entender.

—¿Qué?

Pansy dejó las bolsas sobre la cama y se giró hacia él con los brazos cruzados.

—¿Qué de qué, Blaise? No te hagas el sorprendido. Siempre que vienes a mi casa sin avisar es para lo mismo.

—¿El qué, si se puede saber? —masculló él. Pansy bufó.

—¿Sexo, tal vez?

Si Blaise no hubiera estado clavado al suelo por el increíble peso que conllevaba tener un anillo de pedida en el bolsillo del pantalón, las palabras de Pansy lo hubieran empujado varios metros hacia atrás.

—¿Qué? —dijo con voz estrangulada. Se sentía como si estuvieran reviviendo la misma discusión de la otra vez, solo que en la habitación de Pansy—. Si es una broma, Pans, no tiene ni puta gracia.

—Eso mismo digo yo. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia.

—¿A qué viene esto ahora? —preguntó Blaise, dando un paso hacia ella con los puños apretados. Pansy sacudió la cabeza.

—¡A que siempre es igual! Ni siquiera puedo tener una discusión seria contigo, porque todo lo solucionas con sexo.

—¿Lo dices por la semana pasada? No sé, pero en aquel momento no te vi demasiado reticente —siseó Blaise, enfadándose de verdad. No tenía claro de qué lo estaba acusando Pansy, pero sí sabía que no le hacía ni pizca de gracia.

—¡No lo estaba! Ese es el problema. Que en esto se basa toda esta jodida relación. En que tú propones y yo te sigo, porque soy una idiota que ni siquiera puede ni quiere parar cuando el plan original no era ese.

—¿Y la culpa es mía porque…?

—¡Por todo! —gritó ella—. No sé qué me has hecho, pero sí sé que hasta aquí ha llegado.

—No lo entiendo.

—¿No? Pues a ver si entiendes esto: quiero dejarlo.

Blaise se sujetó a la cómoda para no caerse al suelo, sintiendo que se mareaba.

—¿Dejarlo?

—Sí. Dejarlo. Estoy harta de esto que ni siquiera sé qué es. Y cada vez que intento que lo aclaremos, como el otro día, en lugar de hablar te sales por la tangente y acabamos acostándonos. ¡Y yo no puedo seguir así!

—El bebé… —empezó Blaise, pero Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—Aún no he decidido qué voy a hacer con él. Por supuesto, tú eres el padre, y tienes tanto derecho a voto como yo. Pero no quiero seguir con esto. No es justo para mí.

—¿Por qué? —Blaise ni siquiera era capaz de pensar. Quería preguntarle demasiadas cosas, tantas que no sabía cómo ordenarlas en palabras. Por qué le decía eso ahora. Qué había cambiado de pronto. Por qué así, tan repentino, tan inesperado, tan brusco. Cómo podía arreglarlo. Cuánto tiempo hacía que quería dejarlo. Dónde iba a guardar el pedazo de alma que le estaba arrancando al abandonarlo así, de golpe y sin anestesia.

—Porque uno de los dos acabará dando más que el otro. Uno de los dos se encaprichará más de lo debido. Esto es solo sexo, ¿no? Así que cuando uno cruce la línea, sufrirá. Yo no quiero ser esa persona.

Pansy parecía tranquila e imperturbable, pero sus ojos estaban húmedos y su voz se hinchaba más de dolor a cada palabra que decía. No era, ni de lejos, comparable a lo que Blaise estaba sintiendo. Era casi como si su sangre se estuviera espesando, negándose a dejar que su corazón siguiera latiendo.

 _Solo sexo_. ¿Eso era lo que ella pensaba? _Solo sexo_. ¿Tan frío había sido con ella como para hacerle pensar que todo cuanto quería de ella era su cuerpo? _Solo sexo. Solo sexo. Solo sexo_.

 _¿Pero qué hemos hecho?_

—Pansy —dijo, casi sin aliento. Era como si algo le estuviera comprimiendo el pecho. El aire no le llegaba. Las palabras no salían—. Pansy, yo…

—No lo hagas más difícil, Blaise, por favor —le pidió ella, apartando fugazmente la mirada. Tenía la sensación de que estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero sabía que no tenía más remedio. ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Blaise y ella buscaban cosas distintas. Y él no debía saber nunca, _jamás_ , hasta qué punto ella se había implicado. No debía saber… que hacía tiempo que era tarde para ella.

—¿No me quieres? —preguntó de pronto Blaise, quien había encontrado su voz solo para hacer la peor de las preguntas. Pansy levantó la cabeza y lo miró fijamente, sufriendo un poderoso golpe en pleno estómago al verlo ahí, desencajado, solo. Nunca creyó que su habitación fuera grande hasta que se dio cuenta de cuán lejos estaba Blaise en ese momento.

—No —respondió. Y rezó a Merlín y a quien pudiera escucharla para que la mentira durara lo suficiente como para que Blaise diera media vuelta y se fuera.

Él, por su parte, dejó de golpe de sentir dolor. No había frío ni miedo ni soledad. No había nada. Era como si le hubieran arrancado la capacidad de experimentar cualquier tipo de emoción. Se enderezó, todo lo recto que pudo. Todo lo orgulloso, todo lo alto, todo lo grande, todo lo fuerte que su madre le había enseñado a ser.

—Bien —dijo, sin reconocerse en su propia voz—. Me alegro de que lo hayamos aclarado. Adiós entonces, Pansy.

Ella no le respondió. Se había dado la vuelta y cerraba los dedos con fuerza sobre una de las bolsas de ropa. Como si él ya no existiera. Como si le hubieran bastado esos dos segundos para olvidarle.

Blaise la miró una última vez, memorizando hasta el último detalle de esa mujer a la que había amado con toda su alma pero con la que nunca había sido sincero.

Después dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándola sola. Abandonando tras de sí la primera y última oportunidad de ser feliz que sabía que tendría jamás. Porque en el fondo, su madre tenía razón. Amar es arrancarte el corazón y entregárselo a alguien que sin duda lo pisoteará, lo destrozará y solo lo liberará cuando lo haya hecho jirones.

 _Porque uno de los dos acabará dando más que el otro. Uno de los dos se encaprichará más de lo debido. Cuando uno cruce la línea, sufrirá. Yo no quiero ser esa persona._

Lo que ellos no sabían, sin embargo, era que ambos eran ya esa persona.

Ambos habían cruzado la línea.

Ambos se habían enamorado.

Y ahora, ambos estaban condenados a sufrir en silencio.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola! ¿Qué, qué os ha parecido? ¿Es tan terrible y está tan mal explicado como a mí me lo parece? Si es así, en serio, no dudéis en decírmelo. Me gustan los tomates xD Las denuncias por traumas, a mi inspiración, por favor. Toda la culpa la tiene ella por cogerse vacaciones precisamente hoy.

En cualquier caso, ¡nos acercamos a las 8000 lecturas! 85 follos, 64 favs... ¡Y 132 reviews! Sé que muchas de vosotras conocéis mi otro Dramione "famosillo", _Destiny..._ Pues bien, en ese tenía ¡150 comentarios! Eso quiere decir que estamos cerca ya de superarlo, lo cual me hace MUY feliz. De verdad que sí. Pasar a _Destiny_ me hace ver que algo (aunque solo sea un poquito) he debido de mejorar en estos años, y eso os lo debo a todos vosotros por vuestro apoyo y vuestros consejos (particularmente, a las chicas del foro).

¡Un abrazo GIGANTESCO a las increíbles personas que comentasteis en el capítulo trece!

 **LadyChocolateLover, Canryu** (¡POR LAS BARBAS DE MERLÍN, HOLA! ¡CUÁNTO TIEMPO!), **95** (¡hola! Adoro cuando los lectores en las tinieblas os manifestáis :3 ¡Gracias!), **The Lady Annabelle, Peaceminusone** (¡gracias, y bienvenida!), **micaadela** (¡bienvenida a mi fic, gracias por darle una oportunidad!), **Pauli Jean Malfoy, yue yuna, CumulusMale** (¡gracias! ¿Estoy ante un lector chico?), **Parejachyca, Tayler-FZ, valmontes, Seremoon y PeaceLilith** (¡bienvenida de vuelta, cielo!). Sois un montón, cada vez más, y si sigo actualizando todos los sábados aunque a veces se me haga complicado es precisamente por vosotros. Gracias :3

En el capítulo anterior os pregunté por la razón del nombre de la cafetería-librería, _Trece letras_ , y todos os disteis cuenta de que Draco + Hermione da un total de 13 letras (incluido **Álvaro** ). La razón es esa... y también que Malfoy + Granger sigue dando 13 letras. Cosas raras que se me ocurren xD

También os hablé de hacer un fic con escenas perdidas, puntos de vista distintos o recuerdos. Fuisteis poquitos los que propusisteis ideas, pero hasta ahora tengo esto:

—POV Daphne: cuando se enteró del secreto de Theo. _LadyChocolateLover_

—POV Hugo: pensando en su mujer. _LadyChocolateLover_

—Malfoy, Aleksei y cómo hicieron el acuerdo para la compra del Oro de Dragón. _Seremoon_

 _—_ Escena perdida: Blaise descubre a Theo hablando con alguien por Red Flu. _Seremoon_

—Pasado: Daphne, algo sobre ella. _Tayler—FZ_

Me lo apunto todo y os aseguro que estas escenas ya tienen un huequecito en el fic de contenidos extra que haré más adelante. Pero insisto: podéis seguir proponiéndome más cosas siempre que queráis. Para que me resulte más sencillo buscar ideas en los comentarios, solo tenéis que poner **EXTRA:** seguido de las escenas que os gustaría ver en ese fic. En cualquier momento, en cualquier capítulo, podéis hacerme propuestas. Yo seguiré recopilándolas y recordándooslo hasta que empiece a publicarlo :3

Nada más que decir. Muchas gracias a todo el mundo. ¡Nos vemos el sábado!

Meri

PD/ Deja un review si quieres que Draco/Hermione esté contigo en un pasillo que _ni de coña_ es lo suficientemente ancho para los dos.


	15. Dos almas

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Sí, lo sé. Por primera vez, me he retrasado en la actualización. ¡Lo siento muchísimo! Estuve de exámenes hasta el viernes, día en que me puse enferma. El sábado no podía ni moverme, y a lo largo del día de hoy he ido mejorando lo suficiente como para ponerme a escribir. Sé que llega tarde... pero al menos llega. ¡Lo lamento de verdad! Espero al menos que el contenido del capítulo compense aunque sea un poquito este retraso.

¡Gracias por confiar en mí! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Miércoles_

Hermione había sido citada en el despacho del señor Pollock, pero no sabía si sentirse contenta o preocupada. Cuando el viernes anterior le había llegado una carta del sanador disculpándose por el repentino cambio de planes y pidiéndole que retrasaran su reunión a la semana siguiente, Hermione había sentido verdaderas ganas de asesinarlo. ¿Es que acaso la estaba evitando?

Y ahora, por fin, estaba sentada frente a él en ese antiguo despacho lleno de aparatos sobre cuya utilidad Hermione prefirió no preguntar.

El señor Pollock le dirigió una de sus habituales sonrisas nerviosas, pero ella no le correspondió.

—Veo que al fin tiene tiempo de recibirme —comentó, sintiéndose mal por estar teniendo una actitud tan poco cortés pero sin poder contenerse.

La sonrisa del señor Pollock vaciló durante un breve instante.

—He estado ocupado. Lamento mucho el retraso de esta cita, señorita Granger.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, poco preocupada por seguir con formalismos. La información estaba ahí, delante de ella, y pensaba tomarla en ese mismo instante.

—No pasa nada, señor. Al fin y al cabo, su velocidad para obtener el Oro de Dragón fue sorprendente. ¿A quién he de dar las gracias por cubrir el pago?

El sanador pestañeó y se echó hacia atrás en su gran sillón, mirando a Hermione con estupefacción.

—¿Disculpe?

—El precio. El dinero por el Oro de Dragón. En la carta que el proveedor me envió decía que ya había sido pagado. Me gustaría saber si ese dinero procedió del fondo del Instituto o si le debo un gran favor a alguien en particular.

El señor Pollock acentuó su expresión de desconcierto antes de responder.

—Lo lamento, señorita Granger, pero no tengo ni la más remota idea de a qué se refiere. El Oro de Dragón fue recogido la semana pasada en el Ministerio. Yo mismo mandé a mi ayudante a buscarlo tan pronto como usted me dio los datos del pedido. Y en ningún momento se nos solicitó pago alguno, por lo que dedujimos que usted ya había pagado.

—Pues no lo hice —contestó Hermione, sintiéndose de pronto tan confusa como el sanador—. ¿Quiere decir que no ha sido nadie del Instituto?

El señor Pollock sacudió su pequeña cabeza redondeada.

—De ser así, estoy seguro de que me habría sido notificado.

—Pero si no han sido ustedes, ¿quién…?

En ese preciso momento, alguien golpeó la gruesa puerta del despacho, la cual se abrió seguidamente sin esperar respuesta alguna para dejar paso a Tylor, acalorado y despeinado.

—Señor, lamento la intrusión.

—Estoy reunido, Brooks, y llamar a la puerta sirve de bien poco si entra usted inmediatamente después —le reprendió el anciano con mirada severa. Tylor esbozó una de sus fantásticas sonrisas, de esas hipnotizantes que calmaban los ánimos y henchían el aire de electrizante y contagiosa serenidad.

—Lo sé, señor, y me disculpo por ello. Pero Amber me hizo saber que la señorita Granger se encontraba aquí, y hay algo que debo decirle.

—¿Y no puede usted esperar? —gruñó el sanador, increíblemente más tranquilo después de mirar a los ojos a Tylor—. Además, ¿qué podría querer usted de la señorita Granger? No hay ningún tipo de relación profesional entre ustedes, y para asuntos personales, mi despacho no es el mejor escenario.

Hermione enrojeció y Tylor rio con suavidad, guiñándole un ojo cuando ella se giró para mirarlo.

—No, señor, no se trata de eso. Pero creí que tal vez el motivo de esta reunión fuera saber quién financió la importación del Oro de Dragón…

Tanto el señor Pollock como Hermione abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, y Tylor sonrió de medio lado al recibir el tipo de atención que estaba buscando.

—¿Has sido tú, chico? —inquirió el sanador. La mandíbula de Hermione se descolgó hacia abajo.

—Oh, no, señor —respondió Tylor, riendo de nuevo—. Ha sido un… un buen amigo mío. Le hablé del caso de la señorita Granger, y se mostró inmediatamente interesado en ayudar. Es un joven muy adinerado que ha pasado por una experiencia similar a la tuya, Hermione, y no pudo evitar empatizar contigo.

—¿Pagó un remedio carísimo a una desconocida? —Hermione, boquiabierta, se volvió para mirar al señor Pollock, pero él parecía tan descolocado como ella.

—Así es —dijo Tylor—. No creas que supuso un grave socavón en su economía: procede de una familia particularmente rica. Ha sido para él lo mismo que podría ser para ti comprar una caja de aspirinas.

Hermione estaba tan confusa que ni siquiera reparó en la referencia al mundo muggle. Alguien, un hombre del que no sabía ni su nombre, había pagado una fortuna por ayudarla. A ella y a su madre.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó ansiosamente, aferrándose al respaldo de su silla—. Necesito conocerle. Debo agradecérselo de alguna forma, tengo que devolverle aunque solo sea parte del dinero, y…

—No será necesario, Hermione. Créeme, es mejor así. Él no quiere ningún tipo de reconocimiento.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior y sacudió la cabeza.

—Pero yo no puedo permitir… Por favor, Tylor. Aunque solo sea darle las gracias. Yo…

Tylor la detuvo con un gesto y negó despacio, sonriendo con suavidad.

—De verdad, Hermione. No hace falta. Le diré lo agradecida que estás. Él sabe cómo encontrarte, así que si algún día se siente preparado para hablar contigo, lo hará —Hermione siguió mirándolo, abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber qué decir, y Tylor se volvió entonces hacia el atónito sanador—. De nuevo, mis disculpas por la intrusión. Me voy ya. Gracias, señor.

Sin una sola palabra más, Tylor efectuó una levísima reverencia y salió del despacho sin hacer ningún ruido al cerrar la puerta, dejando tras de sí un efímero olor a pergamino.

En la sala se hizo el silencio. Hermione se dio la vuelta muy despacio para sentarse de frente al señor Pollock, el cual parecía verdaderamente perplejo.

—Bueno —dijo finalmente con voz crepitante como una hoguera—. Ya sabemos quién fue el altruista comprador.

—Lo sabe Tylor, señor. Yo sigo tan perdida como antes —respondió Hermione, frotándose los ojos con cansancio. Frente a ella, el señor Pollock carraspeó, y cuando Hermione alzó la vista vio en la mirada del hombre que algo iba mal—. ¿Ocurre algo, señor Pollock?

El sanador se frotaba las manos nerviosamente y desviaba la mirada.

—Verá, señorita Granger… El verdadero motivo por el cual la he citado no es el Oro de Dragón. Como le dije, yo creía que había sido usted quien lo había pagado…

—¿Qué sucede entonces? —preguntó Hermione, aferrándose al borde del pesado escritorio de madera mientras adivinaba la mala noticia antes de que esta llegara.

El sanador tomó aire y se inclinó hacia ella con compasión en sus ojos claros.

—Se trata de su madre, señorita Granger.

* * *

 _Jueves_

—No sé qué mierdas os pasa esta noche, pero parecéis un par de muertos vivientes.

Frente a él, Theo levantó la mirada de su vaso de brandy y contempló a Draco con ojos tristes. A la izquierda del mismo, Blaise ni siquiera apartó la vista de su copa.

—Venga ya, joder. ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

Theo suspiró y negó antes de responder.

—Nada… Tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza. Eso es todo.

—¿Cosas como qué?

—Como… No lo sé, Draco. De verdad, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello.

Draco gruñó y dio un trago a su propia bebida, mirando con el ceño fruncido a sus dos amigos. La única razón por la que seguía en pie era que ellos habían estado tirando de él cuando más lo necesitaba. Si ahora los tres se hundían, ¿quién los sacaría a flote?

—No sé qué cojones puedes tener ahí dentro para que ni siquiera quieras hablarlo con nosot…

—Pansy me ha dejado.

La abrupta revelación hizo que tanto Theo como Draco se volvieran hacia Blaise, atónitos. Él seguía removiendo el contenido de su copa con magia, mirando el fondo como si allí se escondieran todas respuestas a todas las preguntas del mundo.

—¿Qué has dicho? —susurró Theo. Blaise se encogió lentamente de hombros.

—Lo que has oído. Pansy me ha dejado. El día que fui a su casa a pedirle matrimonio.

—No nos habías dicho que ya lo habías intentado —murmuró Draco, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo. Odiaba ver así a su mejor amigo, pero las conversaciones emocionales no eran lo suyo y no sabía qué cruccios se suponía que tenía que decir.

Blaise, por su parte, esbozó una sonrisa mordaz.

—Es que no lo hice —respondió con un tono que habría parecido el preludio de una risa de no haber sido porque estaba desgajado en jirones de dolor—. Me dejó antes de que me diera tiempo a sacar el anillo.

Theo miró a Blaise con una tristeza infinita. Alzó una mano y le rozó el brazo.

—Lo siento mucho, Blaise —dijo en voz baja—. ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer por ti?

Draco le dirigió una mirada de pánico, pero Theo le ignoró. Blaise, por su parte, sacudió la cabeza. Parecía al borde del llanto.

—No. Da igual. Yo solo… Fue culpa mía, ¿sabéis? Me dejó porque pensaba que lo nuestra era solo sexo.

—¿Qué? —Draco parpadeó y miró a Theo para comprobar si él también estaba igual de sorprendido—. ¿Tú querías casarte con ella y ella pensaba que solo era sexo? ¿Qué clase de comunicación de mierda es la vuestra?

—Ya lo sé, ¿vale? —siseó Blaise entre dientes, apretando con fuerza los dientes—. Ya lo sé, joder. ¡Lo sé! ¿Y qué hago ahora? ¿Decirle que lo que siento por ella es mucho más que eso?

—Por ejemplo —susurró Theo. Blaise pegó un golpe en la mesa que sobresaltó al joven Nott e hizo que Draco arrugara la nariz.

—¡No es tan sencillo!

—Pues yo creo que más sencillo imposible —replicó Draco, irguiéndose en su sitio—. Te plantas en su casa, la miras a los ojos y le dices lo que sientes por ella. Punto. ¿Necesitas que te haga un esquema de alguna parte del plan?

—A decir verdad, sí. Dime, Draco, tú que eres un experto en lo que a sentimientos se refiere… ¿Cómo me declaro?

—Como te dé la gana —masculló Draco, apartando la mirada y cruzando los brazos mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de su asiento. La gente entraba y salía del bar, charlando y bebiendo. Cada vez con más frecuencia, alguien miraba en su dirección, los reconocía y _bingo._ Ahí empezaban los cuchicheos y los dedos apuntado discretamente hacia ellos. Draco resopló y se volvió de nuevo hacia sus amigos.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos —susurró Theo, que también se había dado cuenta de que poco a poco se habían convertido en el centro de atención del bar. Blaise apuró de un solo trago toda su copa y asintió con fuerza contenida. Draco se puso en pie y dejó caer un puñado de monedas sobre la mesa antes de alejarse con las manos en los bolsillos y la barbilla bien alta, dispuesto a ir de frente contra todos y cada uno de los murmullos que llevaban su nombre.

Blaise y Theo lo seguían de cerca, pero casi se chocaron con él cuando Draco se detuvo repentinamente. Un metro más allá, en la barra, un anciano mago leía una edición atrasada de _El Profeta_ , de esas que se guardan a veces en los bares para entretener a los bebedores más solitarios.

Por la forma en que el hombre sostenía el periódico, Draco alcanzó a ver sin problema alguno la portada del mismo. Y ahí, en primera plana, su madre volvió a sonreírle por primera vez en semanas desde una fotografía en blanco y negro. Sobre ella, las letras grandes y negras ardieron contra los ojos de Draco, atravesándolo como un dardo de fuego y rabia.

 **LOS ASESINOS DE NARCISSA MALFOY, FUGADOS DE AZKABAN**

* * *

 _Jueves_

 _Trece letras_. Posiblemente, uno de los peores lugares del mundo para ir a llorar, pues no dejaba de ser un local público. Hermione, sin embargo, sentía que no podía esconderse en ningún otro sitio.

Fue a su rincón de siempre, ese santuario estratégicamente oculto entre dos estanterías, un hueco acogedor y privado al que solo se podía entrar a través de un espacio extremadamente estrecho entre uno de los estantes y la pared. Ahí, sobre un puf azul, con el olor a libros rodeándola y un chocolate enfriándose entre sus manos, Hermione se sentó mirando al infinito.

Y después, rompió a llorar.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el sanador Pollock le había dado la terrible noticia, pero Hermione seguía sin ser capaz de hacer frente a semejante contratiempo. El tratamiento que habían estado suministrándole a su madre en las últimas semanas se había vuelto contra la mujer sin previo aviso, destrozándole el sistema inmunitario en apenas veinticuatro horas. Los sanadores habían hecho todo cuanto habían podido, sacando hasta la última gota de poción de las venas de la paciente, pero había sido tarde: tardaría mucho tiempo en recuperarse. Y hasta que no lo hiciera, el señor Pollock no quería arriesgarse a probar en ella el Oro de Dragón.

" _Desconozco los efectos que esa sustancia pueda tener, señorita Granger_ ", le había dicho el miércoles en su despacho, sujetándole las manos por encima de su gran escritorio de madera vieja mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos. " _Introducirla en su organismo cuando este es incapaz de defenderse por sí mismo es… es demasiado peligroso. Lo mejor será esperar_."

¡Esperar! ¡Como si fuera tan sencillo! ¡Como si el mundo no estuviera cayéndose a pedazos en torno a ella sin que hubiera nada a lo que aferrarse! ¡Esperar!

Como si su madre no estuviera perdida en un limbo al que nadie sabía llegar. Como si su padre no llorara todas las noches hasta que el cansancio lo vencía. Como si fuera fácil vivir así.

Esperar… ¿qué? ¿Un milagro, acaso?

—¿Granger?

La voz la sobresaltó tanto que la taza de chocolate estuvo a punto de resbalar entre sus dedos y acabar sobre el libro que había cogido por el mero hecho de tener una excusa para estar allí. Cuando levantó la vista, Hermione vio a Malfoy en el hueco por el que se entraba a su escondite.

Volvía a estar vestido como un muggle, solo que esa vez no tenía ni de lejos tan buen aspecto como en la última ocasión. Su pelo casi blanco no estaba perfectamente peinado, sino tan revuelto como aquel día en el pasillo del instituto frente a la habitación de su madre. Tenía un brillo extraño en el gris de sus ojos y un tono duro, casi rasposo, le llenaba la voz.

—Malfoy —susurró, sorbiéndose la nariz. Suponía que su propio aspecto debía de ser infinitamente más lamentable que el del chico, pero pocas cosas podrían haberle importado menos en ese momento—. ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

Él hizo una mueca que podría haber sido de dolor pero también de ira.

—Escapar.

—¿De qué?

—De mí mismo.

Sin pedir ningún tipo de permiso, Malfoy se escurrió entre la estantería y la pared y se sentó en el suelo junto a Hermione, exactamente igual a la última vez. Llevaba de nuevo un vaso de cartón lleno, sin duda, de un café bien cargado.

Hermione se sorbió otra vez la nariz y dejó su chocolate en el suelo.

—¿Finalmente te has dado cuenta de lo insoportable que eres?

Malfoy gruñó. Había apoyado la espalda en la estantería que cerraba el hueco y miraba su vaso de café con expresión ausente.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Hermione, bajándose del puf y sentándose frente a Malfoy. Se abrazó las rodillas y se estremeció cuando él levantó la vista y clavó en ella sus intensos ojos grises. Eran bonitos, pensó Hermione. Como el cielo en una tormenta. Como el plomo viejo. Un gris intenso, poco común.

—No soy yo el que está llorando en una esquina rodeado de libros y autocompasión —replicó él. Hermione se secó las mejillas con la manga de su sudadera y se mordió el labio inferior durante una milésima de segundo.

—No soy yo la que gruñe como si estuviera a punto de romper algo.

—De hecho —sonrió él—, hice añicos varias copas en un bar hace cosa de una hora. Monté un buen espectáculo. Te habrías escandalizado de haber estado allí.

Hermione frunció el ceño y se reacomodó.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué?

—Porque eres una histérica y ese es el tipo de cosas que te sacan de tus casillas.

—No digo eso, imbécil. Me refiero a… ¿Por qué rompiste esas copas?

Malfoy se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba enfadado.

—¿Con las copas?

Sin poder evitarlo, Draco rio por lo bajo. Granger estaba rodeada de cierta aura de patetismo, con la nariz roja y las mejillas aún húmedas, envuelta en una sudadera ligeramente más grande de lo debido y con el pelo hecho un desastre. E incluso así, tenía el descaro de ser ocurrente y divertirlo.

Por un segundo, Draco se dijo que no tenía ningún sentido estar allí sentado en el suelo hablando _precisamente_ con ella. Pero, pensándolo mejor, ¿con quién más iba a hablar? ¿Con sus amigos, que se compadecían de él pero estaban lejos de entenderlo? ¿Con su padre, que llevaba dos años encerrado en Azkaban y al que no veía desde hacía meses?

Entonces, ¿se lo decía?

Qué cojones.

—Los asesinos de mi madre han escapado de Azkaban. Se pasean por ahí tan tranquilos mientras ella se pudre bajo tierra. El Ministro solo ha dicho que " _no debe cundir el pánico_ ", que están en ello. Y una mierda. No, no estaba enfadado con las copas. Pero eran lo que tenía más a mano.

Cuando acabó, Draco soltó el poco aire que le quedaba en los pulmones y la miró a los ojos. Esperó, quizás, reproche. Miedo. Desprecio. Compasión. Tal vez, incluso falsa condescendencia.

Lo que obtuvo, sin embargo, fue lo único que necesitaba y que nadie más parecía dispuesto a darle: comprensión.

—Imaginaba que tu reacción sería algo así cuando te enteraras —suspiró ella—. Aunque creía que ya te lo habrían dicho.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sin alegría.

—No. Los hijos de puta que se hacen llamar a sí mismos amigos míos decidieron que no contármelo era alguna estúpida forma de "protegerme".

Hermione sonrió también exactamente igual que Draco.

—Parece el tipo de cosa que Harry y Ron harían por mí.

—Quizás deberíamos cambiar entonces de amigos, en vista de que los que tenemos no tienen ni puta idea de lo que necesitamos.

Ella lo miró, algo sorprendida, y asintió despacio con una sonrisa suave curvando los labios.

—Sí —susurró—. Quizás.

Se hizo el silencio en ese apartado rincón de la cafetería-librería, pero ni Draco ni Hermione se sintieron del todo incómodos. Ellos dos no se llevaban bien. Ni siquiera eran amigos. Y, sin embargo, se entendían mejor de lo que lo hacían con nadie más.

—¿Y a ti qué te pasa, por cierto? —preguntó Malfoy finalmente—. Tienes un aspecto lamentable, Granger. Y eso, teniendo en cuenta que tu apariencia del día a día es desastrosa, es decir mucho.

—Vaya, muy amable. Debería pedir cita con tu estilista entonces. ¿Estoy teniendo algún tipo de déjà vu o ya te había dicho antes lo mucho que admiro tu color de piel blanco muerto?

—Mi estilista no se ocupa de casos perdidos, me temo. Pero siempre puedes preguntarle a Weasley dónde le arreglaban el pelaje a su rata. Seguro que no encuentran mucha diferencia con tu pelo y pueden hacerte algún apaño.

—Estuve allí el otro día, Malfoy. Me dijeron que, lamentándolo mucho, no podrían ayudarme. Por lo visto, hace años que un chico rubio con cara de llevar un palo metido en el culo les compra todos los productos fijadores de pelo en cantidades industriales.

Draco sacudió la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua, mirándola con diversión.

—Maldita sea, Granger, ibas bien. Pero has cometido un error muy básico: has recurrido a la pulla fácil. Por si no te has dado cuenta, ya no uso ese tipo de productos —dijo, señalándose el pelo desordenado que tan bien le quedaba. Hermione alzó una ceja, apreciando la ironía de la situación.

—Claro que me he dado cuenta.

—O sea que admites que te encanta mi pelo y no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos, y Draco ensanchó su sonrisa.

—¡Por supuesto que no, maldito imbécil!

—Vamos, vamos, Granger. No tienes de qué avergonzarte. No eres la primera ni serás la última en caer rendida a mis encantos. Pero permite que te detenga antes de que vayas demasiado lejos: no eres mi tipo. No te tocaría ni con un hechizo por respeto a la varita.

Ella bufó, silabeando entre dientes toda una retahíla de insultos terriblemente malsonantes que habrían sonrojado incluso a Blaise, pero Draco no le prestó atención. En su lugar, se arrastró por el suelo para cambiar de posición y quedar sentado de frente a la estantería junto a Hermione, que lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo?

—Dime por qué llorabas antes.

—¿Y a ti qué te importa?

—He decidido que quiero saberlo. ¿Vas a decírmelo de una jodida vez?

Hermione lo miró fijamente, buscando algún rastro de burla en sus profundos ojos argentados. Al no encontrarlo, acabó claudicando y bajando la vista con un suspiro.

—Es mi madre —susurró, sintiendo la mirada de Draco sobre ella—. El tratamiento que le estaban poniendo se ha vuelto contra ella, y ahora hay que esperar a que se recupere antes de intentar ninguna otra cosa.

Draco frunció el ceño, confuso.

—¿El tratamiento? ¿Qué tratamiento?

—Uno de prueba que le estaban aplicando desde hacía unas semanas. Decían que podría curarla, pero… ha destrozado sus defensas. Ahora… cualquier enfermedad, hasta un simple resfriado, podría matarla —explicó, sintiendo que las lágrimas regresaban deprisa a sus ojos y que el primer sollozo se condensaba en su pecho.

—¿Le pusieron un jodido tratamiento que ha hecho que empeore? —Draco no daba crédito. Sus ganas de romper cosas habían vuelto, pero ahora ni siquiera sabía de dónde procedía toda esa rabia—. ¿Pero en manos de qué clase de incompetentes has dejado a tu madre?

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa! —protestó Hermione, levantando la cabeza y mirándolo furiosa mientras una lágrima se descolgaba por su mejilla. Draco la contempló bajar despacio, resbalando sobre la suave piel, y desprenderse después de su barbilla. Hermione fue vagamente consciente de las muchas veces que Malfoy la había visto llorar en las últimas semanas, pero eso no fue suficiente para hacerla callar—. ¡Estoy harta de que todo gire en torno a mí! Harta de tener que hacerlo todo yo, harta de tener que ser fuerte para mí y para los demás, harta de responsabilidades, harta de cargar con todas las culpas, tanto las que tengo como las que no, ¡y estoy harta de que nada parezca funcionar con mi madre!

Draco tragó saliva, viéndola estallar. Ella estaba enfadada y dolida, deshecha, perdida, brillante como una estrella terrible.

Antes había sido sincero: ella no era, ni de lejos, el tipo de mujer que le gustaba. Tenía demasiado mal genio. Era demasiado inteligente. Veía el interior de la gente con demasiada facilidad. Draco no quería tener cerca a una mujer tan fuerte, tan lista, tan perceptiva. No deseaba ver a su lado a alguien que leyera dentro de él como en un libro abierto, que siempre le llevara la contraria y que le hiciera discutir constantemente.

Por mucho que le excitara la idea.

—Estoy harta de todo, Malfoy, ¿lo entiendes? De esos estúpidos sanadores que nunca hacen nada bien más que repetir constantemente que lo tienen todo bajo control cuando está más que claro que no es así y de Harry y Ron, que no comprenden que no quiero su compasión.

Sí, lo entendía. Él también estaba harto. Del Ministro y sus mentiras. De sus amigos y sus miradas. Harto del mundo entero.

Hermione tenía un ramillete de pecas difuminadas cubriéndole el puente de la nariz, pero Draco no se había dado cuenta de ello hasta el otro día, cuando se había acercado a ella en el pasillo del Instituto. Él detestaba las pecas. Le parecían patéticas y horribles, un distintivo más de la gente vulgar y pobre, exactamente igual que Weasley. Aunque las de ella fuesen diferentes. Más sutiles, más delicadas. Aunque le dieran ganas de inclinarse para contarlas. Aunque no pudiera evitar preguntarse si tendría más en otras partes del cuerpo.

—No quiero saber nada de nadie. ¡De nadie, maldita sea! Quiero que me dejéis todos en paz. Quiero que os olvidéis de mí, ¡y quiero a mi madre de vuelta!

Hermione lloraba a mares ya, y gritaba tanto que a Draco no le sorprendería que alguien se acercara para comprobar si la estaba matando. Pero él también quería ver arder el mundo. Y quería dormirse entre lágrimas con la cabeza en el regazo de su madre para que ella lo consolara. Algo que nunca ocurriría.

Y mientras, ahí estaba Hermione. Con sus ojos, de un marrón absolutamente ordinario y poco llamativo. Ni siquiera las vetas ambarinas que surgían de la pupila como radios de oro los hacían remotamente atractivos. ¿Y qué decir de su espantoso pelo? Tan desastrado, tan enredado, tan indómito, como si acabara de salir de una pelea o de una noche de sexo salvaje. Y daba igual lo morbosa que fuera la idea.

—Lo odio todo. ¡Todo! Odio a mis amigos, odio a mi familia, odio a los sanadores, y a los mortífagos, y a todos los magos y brujas del universo y hasta al último de los muggles —seguía Hermione, con los puños apretados y las lágrimas dibujando ríos brillantes sobre su piel. Draco no podía apartar los ojos de su rostro, y ella no podía dejar de gritar—. Lo odio todo, Malfoy. Todo. Y por encima de cualquier otra cosa, ¡te odio a ti!

 _Y yo, más que a nada en el mundo, te odio a ti, Granger_.

Más que a Voldemort, que había hecho de las vidas de ambos auténticos infiernos. Más que a sus familias, por las que ellos habían sacrificado tanto. Más que a sus amigos, que no eran capaces de entender. Más que los sanadores y sus errores, más que al Ministro de Magia y sus mentiras, más que a todos los periodistas entrometidos del planeta y más que al destino cruel que les había arrebatado a sus madres.

Draco miró a los ojos a Hermione, deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de transmitirle hasta la última gota de ese odio tan correspondido que sin duda alguna ambos se profesaban.

Ansiando ser capaz de decirle, con solo una mirada, lo muchísimo que la detestaba. Lo poco, lo poco, lo poco, lo _espantosamente poco_ que le gustaba.

Y después, la besó.

* * *

 **N/A.** **LadyChocolateLover** me dijo una vez que soy una malísima persona por cortar siempre todos los fics y capítulos con "Y después, la besó" y todos sus derivados. Posiblemente muchos y muchas os suméis a este odio colectivo xD ¿Lo siento?

Como veis, Tylor ha llegado en el último momento para ¿salvar? a Draco de ser descubierto por Hermione. En el capítulo anterior cometí un desfase temporal (había dicho que el viernes Hermione se reuniría con el señor Pollock y ese encuentro no tuvo lugar, sino que pasamos al domingo directamente). Afortunadamente, **johannna** ha estado muy atenta y me lo ha hecho notar (¡un millón de gracias, guapísima!), así que he tenido que arreglarlo como he podido xD Por otra parte, Theo y Blaise están deprimidos. Draco, claro, no está cómodo consolándolos... y además, no está particularmente contento con la situación de Blaise. ¿Tal vez se le ocurra algo para solucionarlo?

De la última escena no sé si comentar algo o dejar que lo hagáis vosotros xD ¿Es demasiado forzado? ¿Horrible? ¿Mal? ¿Fatal? ¿Menos creíble que Snape en tutú? ¡No dudéis en hacérmelo saber a través de los comentarios!

Hoy estoy increíblemente contenta. Y es que el fic ha llegado ¡a los 153 reviews! Hemos superado a _Destiny_ de goleada. En serio, la cantidad de comentarios que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior no fue ni medio normal. ¡Muchísimas gracias! Llevamos 70 Favs y 91 Follows, pero sigue siendo el número de reviews lo que me descoloca. Que sepáis que he tenido una semana algo desastrosa, y han sido vuestros comentarios lo que más me ha animado. De verdad, ¡un millón de gracias!

Estamos más o menos hacia la mitad del fic, así que me gustaría hacer un experimento: ¿a cuántos reviews somos capaces de llegar esta vez? Yo no suelo hacer esto, pero en esa ocasión me gustaría pediros a todos y todas que dejarais un comentario si podéis. Aunque sea algo extraordinariamente cortito. Ya que estamos en plena historia, **me gustaría muchísimo saber qué opináis todos de cómo está yendo la cosa.** Después, volveré a dejaros en paz con los reviews hasta el final del fic. ¿Qué os parece? ¿Me haríais ese favor? ¡Os lo agradecería muchísimo!

Como siempre, un abrazo GIGANTESCO a las increíbles personitas que me comentaron en el capítulo anterior. Tanto a los habituales de siempre como a los que acabáis de llegar u os manifestasteis por primera vez. Me sacasteis muchas sonrisas, y os quiero por ello:

 **DarkFear** (¡gracias!), **LadyChocolateLover, Valery Ryddle, Parejachyca, Lorena** (¡bienvenida!), **miicaadela, HarryGinny** (¡un millón de gracias! Espero de verdad que te sigan gustando :3), **PauliJeanMalfoy, Tanlovegood** (¡pues muchas gracias por decidirte a comentarme! :D), **CumulusMale** (vaya, ¡lo siento! Tu nick me despistó xD Gracias y un abrazo :D), **Vanessa** (¡bienvenida, y gracias!), **valmontes, Carmen** (¡mil gracias! Me acordaré de ti :3 ¡Espero que siga gustándote!) **, johanna, Baruka84, Seremoon, Tayler-FZ, pekkelittrell** (¡gracias! Ojalá no te decepcione :3) **y Reichel** (¡lamento el retraso!).

Nada más que decir. Recordad que podéis seguir diciéndome qué escenas os gustaría ver añadidas en el futuro fic de contenidos extra :D

¡Un abrazo enorme!

Meri

 **PD/** Deja un review (y esta vez de verdad) si quieres que Draco/Hermione encuentre tu sitio favorito del mundo y vaya allí a besarte para demostrarte lo _poquísimo_ que le gustas.


	16. El arte de besar

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Tengo que deciros que estoy impresionada. No, mejor aún, ¡ESTOY AL BORDE DEL COLAPSO! Llevamos 181 reviews y me va a dar un síncope de un momento a otro. Aquí tenéis casi 6000 palabras de capítulo para agradeceros TODO vuestro apoyo, porque de verdad, es MUCHÍSIMO. A ratos tengo momentos de bajón con este fic porque, aunque tengo clarísimo cómo va a acabar, hay días en los que me cuesta mucho pensar en cómo diablos puedo llegar hasta ahí, y de no ser por vuestros reviews hace tiempo ya que habría dejado de publicar británicamente puntual todos los sábados xD ¡Gracias!

Os dejo con el capítulo :3 ¡Un abrazo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Jueves_

La estaba besando. Con rabia, con ira, con todo lo malo y todo lo bueno. La sujetaba por la nuca con una mano y sostenía su barbilla con la otra, seguro como estaba de que ella intentaría apartarse. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Ni él mismo entendía qué estaba ocurriendo, pero no pensaba permitir que se acabase tan pronto. Los labios de Hermione eran suaves, eran dulces, eran increíbles, y Draco se sentía demasiado enfadado como para parar.

Al principio la sintió tensarse como una vara de acero. Después, puso las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho como intentado empujarlo hacia atrás, pero Draco se aferró con más fuerza a ella y profundizó el beso, separándole los labios con la punta de la lengua y explorando sin piedad la boca de la bruja. Ella trató de luchar unos segundos más, pero poco a poco fue dándose por vencida.

Cuando Hermione le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y enterró los dedos en su pelo, Draco se sintió morir. Fue con diferencia la victoria más satisfactoria de su vida, y en el centro de su estómago se arremolinó una sensación de triunfo similar a la que le asaltaba cuando cerraba los dedos en torno a una snitch dorada, con el viento sacudiendo su ropa y el estruendo de los aplausos a su alrededor.

Sentía que ardía. Que su sangre se espesaba y avanzaba lenta y torpe por sus venas, sin saber si subir a su cerebro o si bajar a otras zonas más necesitadas. _Joder_. Estaba enfadado con el universo entero, con cada bruja y mago del planeta, con cada persona, con cada momento, con cada recuerdo, y odiaba más que nunca a la mujer que sostenía entre sus brazos y a la que estaba besando como si esa fuera la única forma de demostrarle lo mucho que la detestaba.

 _Te odio, te odio, te odio. Maldita seas, Granger. Te odio._

Vaya si lo hacía. Y sin embargo, no podía dejar de besarla. La mera idea le parecía absurda y horrible: ¿por qué estúpido motivo debería soltarla?

Granger le mordió el labio inferior y Draco gruñó, bajando los brazos hasta su cintura y atrayéndola contra sí como venganza. Cuando ella soltó un breve gemido de sorpresa, Draco sonrió malignamente sobre sus labios.

Aquello estaba bien. _Joder_ , estaba _realmente bien_. Y si por un segundo había creído que Granger se doblegaría ante él, que se desharía como chocolate derretido entre sus brazos o que le dejaría ser quien guiara el beso, estaba muy equivocado. Hermione besaba de la misma forma en que lo hacía todo: rebelde, dominante, vengativa, tan intensa como si estuviera hecha de fuego.

Y Draco quería arder. Por supuesto que sí. Quería estallar en llamas junto a esa mujer a la que tanto odiaba y a la que tan desesperadamente se había aferrado, esa bruja que siempre había sido su mayor enemiga y con la que estaba compartiendo una misma respiración irregular en ese momento. Y joder, aquello iba a darles problemas. Eran Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. No podían estar haciendo eso. Ellos _no debían besarse_. Pero nada podría haber importado menos a Draco en ese instante.

¿Qué más le daba lo que el mundo pudiera pensar? ¿Qué le debía él a nadie para tener que dar explicaciones? Ya no le quedaba nada. Y haría cuanto le viniera en gana, como siempre había hecho.

Hermione tenía las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas de antes, y Draco las secó con los pulgares sin separarse de ella. Le enervaba que hubiera llorado por culpa de esos sanadores. Le sacaba de sus casillas que la madre de la bruja estuviera casi tan muerta como la suya propia. Y no tenía ningún sentido, pero Draco no podía evitar pensar que ese beso era casi como una venganza contra el mundo por habérselo quitado todo.

Una forma de rebelarse y demostrar que nada ni nadie evitaría que hiciera lo que quisiera… y con quien quisiera. Así que si deseaba besar a Hermione Granger para demostrarle cuánto la odiaba, _lo haría._ Y quería ver quién era el valiente que se atrevía a contradecirlo.

Pero, cómo no, su reivindicación de libertad y resentimiento contra el mundo se vio inesperadamente interrumpida por una risa baja.

—Te la vas a comer —dijo una voz burlona, y Hermione se separó de él con una velocidad insultante. Draco la miró, aún sin poder creerse que ella se hubiera apartado así, pero la bruja no le prestaba atención. Estaba ocupada contemplando con los ojos como platos el hueco de la estantería por el que se accedía a su rincón secreto.

Draco se volvió también hacia ahí y se encontró con el desgraciado que había osado detener tan interesante actividad: un mocoso de no más de ocho años, pelirrojo y con cara de ratón diabólico.

 _Lo que le faltaba_.

—Lárgate de aquí, asqueroso gusano —le siseó, conteniéndose a duras penas para no romperle el cuello.

Ese patético intento de mini-Weasley había tenido la desfachatez de interrumpirle justo cuando estaba tratando de explicarle a Granger lo mucho que la odiaba. _Merecía morir._

—¡Malfoy! —susurró Hermione, escandalizada. Trataba por todos los medios de adecentarse, colocándose la ropa y pasándose los dedos por ese desastre al que ella llamaba pelo. Sus mejillas ardían como luces de Navidad, y si Draco no hubiera estado tan ocupado pensando en cómo asesinar silenciosamente a ese repulsivo enano, hubiera aprovechado la situación para reírse un buen rato de ella.

—¿Y si no quiero? —replicó el niño, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Draco con toda la hostilidad del mundo. Malfoy no daba crédito.

—¿Qué? —soltó, escéptico. El niño se atrevió a sonreír con maldad, pero toda su alegría se esfumó de golpe cuando Draco se levantó de un salto y avanzó hacia él—. Te vas a enterar de con quién estás hablando, maldita cucaracha…

El crío echó a correr a toda velocidad con Draco detrás de él, y Hermione se puso en pie a toda prisa para acercarse a la salida de su escondite y retener al mago. Desde ahí pudo ver cómo el niño se refugiaba en los brazos de una mujer mayor, la cual miró a Draco con expresión escandalizada.

—¿Qué te crees que estás haciendo aterrorizando a un niño, jovencito? —inquirió abrazando la cabeza del pequeño, que miró con cruel diversión a Draco desde la protección de los brazos de la mujer.

—Cállese, señora —espetó Draco sin la menor educación, consiguiendo que Hermione soltase una exclamación de espanto a sus espaldas—. Y póngale una jodida correa a su ratón.

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos y cubrió las orejas del niño con las manos como si quisiera evitar que escuchara una sola palabra más, pero justo cuando parecía que estaba a punto de soltar algún tipo de discurso moralista para Draco, este dio media vuelta y entró de nuevo en su rincón secreto empujando a Hermione hacia el interior. En cuanto ambos estuvieron dentro, Draco agarró la estantería y tiró de ella, haciendo que el rincón quedase completamente cerrado y sin escapatoria.

—¿Qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo? —casi gritó Hermione, mirándole con los puños apretados. Draco se volvió hacia ella.

—Trato de impedir que vuelvan a interrumpirnos. Te estoy haciendo un favor.

—¡No hay nada que interrumpir, Malfoy!

—¿Ah, no? —Draco avanzó y Hermione retrocedió al mismo tiempo, pero su espalda chocó contra la pared y la dejó arrinconada ante él, que sonrió maquiavélicamente—. No parecías tan convencida de eso hace unos minutos.

Hermione, lejos de amilanarse, alzó la barbilla con altivez.

—Has sido tú el que me has besado, Malfoy. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Me apeteció. Tampoco es como si tú te hubieras resistido mucho. De hecho, me pareció que me correspondías con bastantes ganas. ¿Cómo explicas tú eso?

—Me apeteció —le imitó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Malfoy estaba _demasiado cerca_ , y Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en lo atrayente que era su mirada gris.

—Bien —murmuró él.

—Bien.

Hermione se escabulló del acorralamiento de Malfoy y empujó de nuevo la estantería para salir del rincón. La voz de Draco, no obstante, la detuvo cuando estaba ya a punto de marcharse.

—¿Ahora empezarás a evitarme?

Hermione se giró. Malfoy la miraba en silencio, sorprendentemente calmado y serio, aunque la tormenta de sus ojos parecía a punto de desatarse.

—No somos amigos, Malfoy —dijo, tratando de sonar razonable y fría. El efecto, sin embargo, se vio algo estropeado por el temblor en su voz. Todavía le costaba respirar con normalidad después de ese beso.

Él hizo una mueca extraña.

—No —concedió—. No somos nada. Pero eso no responde a mi pregunta.

Hermione se estremeció casi imperceptiblemente. _Casi_.

—No veo ninguna razón por la cual debería evitarte.

Conforme con su respuesta, Malfoy asintió. Confusa y todavía con las mejillas ardiendo, Hermione dio media vuelta y salió de allí sin mirar atrás.

* * *

 _Sábado_

Pansy no recordaba haberse emborrachado en toda su vida antes de esa vez. Siempre lo había considerado algo repulsivo e incoherente, y cuando sus amigos lo hacían ella era la primera que les acosaba con reprimendas de proporciones bíblicas y sus pociones contra la resaca.

Esa noche, sin embargo, Pansy sentía que no había suficiente alcohol en toda Inglaterra para llenarla. Una copa, y otra, y otra más, y una botella que se acababa y en seguida era sustituida por una llena, pero el chico que tenía delante y que ya había llevado a cabo dos tentativas de besarla seguía sin parecerle ni remotamente interesante.

—Me encanta esa camiseta —dijo él, con la voz pastosa por la bebida. La luz débil del local se mezclaba con la estrepitosa música y con la embriaguez, haciendo que todo fluyera lento y espeso. Pansy bajó la vista y se miró la camiseta, perfectamente consciente de que no era eso sino lo que se escondía debajo lo que tan embelesado tenía al chico. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿James? ¿Jack? Era moreno con los ojos oscuros y tenía una sonrisa bonita, pero por mucho que Pansy se esforzaba, no le resultaba ni de lejos lo bastante atractivo.

 _¿Desde cuándo soy tan exigente?_

—¿No vas a sacarme a bailar? —preguntó. Él parpadeó y le sonrió, señalándose un oído y sacudiendo la cabeza para hacerle entender que no la había escuchado. Pansy bufó y trató de hacerse oír por encima de la música—. ¡Jacob! ¿No vas a sacarme a bailar? ¡Bailar!

Sus gritos, junto con los aspavientos con los que Pansy señaló hacia la pista de baile, hicieron comprender al chico, que asintió dejando su copa sobre la barra y arrastrándola hacia el centro del local.

Pansy suspiró, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. La cabeza empezaba a dolerle y los bordes de sus campos de visión se arrugaban como papel quemado, lo que dificultaba enormemente conservar la verticalidad sobre sus tacones.

Él la cogió por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí. Pansy apartó la cara al sentir el terrible olor a vodka en su aliento, pero él no se enteró. Lo miró de nuevo y llegó a la conclusión de que era increíblemente atractivo.

Y aun así, eran otros los ojos que veía cuando buceaba en sus pupilas.

—Eres guapísima —le dijo él sin que su sonrisa flaqueara un ápice—. Tienes unos ojos preciosos y una boca increíble y una nariz… una nariz… fantástica.

Pansy se preguntó si el titubeo final se había debido a que le resultaba complicado encontrar nuevos adjetivos dado su estado de embriaguez o a que mentía terriblemente mal.

—Blaise siempre dice que mi nariz es espantosa —murmuró. Increíblemente, y a pesar de la música, él la escuchó.

—¿Quién? —preguntó con confusión. Pansy fulminó con la mirada a una chica que bailaba descontroladamente a su lado y que le había asestado un fuerte golpe con el codo antes de volverse de nuevo hacia el chico.

—Nadie —respondió—. Es igual.

Después de eso, John, o como quiera que se llamase el chico, siguió bailando con ella, apretándola con más fuerza de la debida contra su cuerpo y mirándole el escote sin ningún tipo de discreción. Veinte minutos después, Pansy decidió que ya había tenido bastante y que aquella era con diferencia la peor solución del mundo para olvidarse de alguien.

—¡Jason! —gritó, de nuevo luchando contra esa odiosa música. Jamás había creído que llegaría a apreciar tanto el silencio.

—¡Me llamo Jared! —corrigió él, ampliando la sonrisa. Pansy no entendía cómo alguien podía tener tan poco orgullo como para que no le molestara lo más mínimo que la chica con la que estaba intentando ligar no fuera capaz de retener su nombre.

—Lo que sea —gruñó, sujetándole las muñecas para apartar sus manos de ella—. ¡Me voy a casa!

—¿A casa? —Jared dejó de bailar y la miró sin entender. Pansy asintió con firmeza.

—¡Sí, me marcho! ¡Adiós!

—¡Te acompaño!

Pansy negó con la cabeza.

—¡No! Eres un peligro, estás muy borracho, ¡y no me gustas!

Jared rio y asintió vehementemente, moviendo de nuevo la cadera al ritmo de la música.

—¡Exacto! ¡Hay mucho borracho peligroso fuera a estas horas, por eso te acompaño! ¡Y tú también me gustas!

Pansy bufó exasperada, dio media vuelta y se marchó del local sin detenerse a comprobar qué hacía o dejaba de hacer él. Una vez en la calle, el dolor de oídos se incrementó. Después de esa música tan horriblemente alta, el silencio era casi como un redoble de tambor directamente sobre sus tímpanos.

De pronto, la mano de Jared se posó sobre su hombro.

—Cómo corres —le dijo, sonriente y casi sin aliento—. Por un segundo creí que te había perdido de vista.

Pansy arrugó la nariz y trató de zafarse, pero el suelo se tambaleó y estuvo cerca de irse al suelo. Tenía unas ganas espantosas de vomitar. ¿Cómo podía la gente emborracharse voluntariamente?

—Jeremy, o Jim, o lo que sea. Que te entre en la cabeza. ¡No me gustas!

La música del local les había dejado algo sordos, pero el aturdimiento no fue ni de lejos suficiente como para que esta vez él no la escuchara claramente.

—¿Qué? —balbució, mirándola sin entender—. ¡Pero si ni siquiera me has dejado besarte!

—Ni lo haré —respondió Pansy, pero Jared no se dio por vencido. Sacudió la cabeza, la cogió por los hombros y tiró de ella hacia sí. Sus bocas chocaron con fuerza y Pansy emitió un gemido de dolor al sentir que probablemente se hubiera hecho una herida en el labio contra los dientes del chico, pero él estaba totalmente entregado a ese torpe intento de beso y ni siquiera se quejó.

Al principio Pansy pensó en darle un buen rodillazo directo a las joyas de la corona seguido de un puñetazo certero en plena nariz, pero después se lo replanteó. Tal vez él estuviera en lo cierto y debiera darle una oportunidad. A lo mejor, eso era todo lo que necesitaba para olvidarse de Blaise: probar suerte con otro.

Así que cogió aire, cerró los ojos, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Jared y puso todas sus buenas intenciones en aquel beso sin sentido. Lo intentó con ganas, desesperada por sentir algo, lo que fuera, cualquier cosa remotamente parecida a lo que se despertaba en ella cuando Blaise la besaba, pero eso no sucedió.

Nada. No había nada en aquel beso. Absolutamente nada.

 _Maldito Blaise que la había condenado para siempre._

Con una mueca de decepción, Pansy empujó a Jared lejos de sí y se limpió los labios con el dorso de la mano.

—No funciona —le dijo casi gritando, como si él tuviera la culpa de no ser ni la sombra de Zabini.

 _Como si el único culpable no fuera esa insufrible serpiente._

Jared la miró, despeinado y perdido, y parpadeó.

—¿Qué es lo que no funciona? —preguntó, pero rápidamente olvidó esa duda—. Otra vez —pidió, pero Pansy lo detuvo poniendo las manos sobre su pecho en cuanto él se acercó.

—No —dijo con voz firme. Jared insistió.

—Vamos, Pansy. Otra vez. Me encanta cómo besas. Podríamos ir a mi casa.

—He dicho que no.

—Sí. Venga, no te hagas la estrecha, yo…

Jared no llegó a terminar la frase. De pronto y sin previo aviso, una sombra se materializó a su lado y le propinó en plena cara ese puñetazo con el que segundos antes Pansy había fantaseado.

Jared acabó en el suelo con una mano sobre el pómulo derecho y los ojos abiertos como platos. Pansy se giró y se encontró con el mismísimo diablo.

Blaise, rabioso y con la ropa descolocada, fulminaba con la mirada al otro chico mientras sacudía la mano con la que le había pegado. Sin duda, el golpe debía de haberle dolido incluso a él.

—¿Cuántas veces tiene que decirte que no para que te des por aludido, pedazo de gilipollas? —casi rugió. Desde el suelo, Jared lo miró debatiéndose entre la ira y la confusión.

—¿Y tú quién cojones eres?

—Su novio, asqueroso pedazo de mierda.

—¿Disculpa? —soltó Pansy. Blaise, sin embargo, ni siquiera la miró.

—Ella dijo que no tenía novio —replicó Jared, tratando de levantarse del suelo sin mucho atino. El alcohol había hecho de su mundo un lugar inestable, y todos sus intentos acababan con él cayendo de nuevo sobre la acera en una postura francamente patética.

—Me importa un carajo lo que ella haya dicho —siseó Blaise—. Vuelve a intentar acercarte y te saco los intestinos. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Jared, que por fin había conseguido levantarse apoyándose en la pared del edificio de su izquierda, lo miró con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera evaluando si le valía la pena o no enzarzarse en una pelea con Zabini. Él era un poco más alto y ancho, pero el fuego en la mirada de Blaise acabó por disuadirlo.

—Cristalino —gruñó.

—Bien. Ahora, largo.

El chico miró por última vez a Pansy con el ceño fruncido antes de dirigirle una mueca de odio a Blaise. Después, dio media vuelta y se fue con las manos en los bolsillos y una mancha violácea comenzando a teñir su mejilla.

Solo entonces Blaise se volvió hacia Pansy, que lo miraba de brazos cruzados con una mezcla de satisfacción y rabia.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para hacer eso, Zabini?

—Acabo de decirlo. Tu novio.

—¡Tú no eres nada mío! Creía que lo habíamos dejado claro.

—¿Claro? —Blaise soltó una carcajada sin ningún humor—. Contigo nunca hay nada claro, princesa.

—¿Cómo me has encontrado? —preguntó Pansy, ignorando el último comentario del chico. Blaise la miró en silencio con una seriedad que hablaba por sí sola, y ella abrió los ojos con incredulidad—. ¿Me has seguido?

Blaise bufó.

—Claro que te he seguido. Alguien tiene que ocuparse de que no te metas en problemas.

—¡Puedo arreglármelas por mí misma, imbécil!

—Sí, ya lo he visto —comentó sarcásticamente él, alzando una ceja. Pansy pegó una patada al suelo.

—Lo hubiera solucionado sin ti ayuda. Y desde luego, ¡sin ninguna falta de pegarle, estúpido neandertal!

—¿Que no le hubieras pegado? No te lo crees ni tú.

Por supuesto, él tenía razón. Pansy ya estaba preparándose para retomar su anterior plan de darle un rodillazo en la entrepierna cuando Blaise apareció. Pero eso, claro, no tenía que contárselo.

Pansy rio como una desquiciada al pensarlo, y él arrugó la frente.

—Estás borracha.

—Como una cuba —asintió ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—¿Has bebido por mí?

—No todas las cosas malas que hago son por ti, serpiente narcisista, pero sí. Sí, he bebido por tu culpa.

Pansy quiso pegarse a sí misma. Se suponía que eso _no_ tenía que decirlo en voz alta. _Maldito alcohol y maldita sinceridad del borracho._

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, entre incrédulo y molesto.

—Vámonos de una vez, ¿quieres? Hablaremos de esto en mi casa.

—Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Zabini.

—¡Pero yo contigo sí, maldita sea!

Pansy fue a protestar, pero no le dio tiempo. Blaise la cogió del brazo y se desapareció con ella.

Cuando se aparecieron en mitad de la oscuridad que reinaba en el salón de Zabini Manor, Pansy tuvo que sujetarse el estómago y hacer un esfuerzo colosal por retener en él toda la bebida que había ingerido a lo largo de la noche. _Nota mental: aparecerse después de haber bebido es una idea terrible a no ser que se esté contemplando el suicidio._

Se enderezó como pudo y buscó a Blaise con la mirada. Fue difícil: entre las sombras, todo en Zabini le ayudaba a mimetizarse con la oscuridad. Su piel, su pelo, su ropa e incluso sus ojos eran pura noche. Solo ese extraño brillo en sus pupilas delataba su posición.

—Muy bien, Blaise —murmuró Pansy, sintiéndose repentinamente despejada—. ¿Y ahora qué?

* * *

 _Domingo_

Era increíblemente tarde cuando Draco salió del despacho de Tylor esa noche. Pese a que seguía yendo a regañadientes y entre blasfemias, Malfoy tenía que reconocer —al menos a sí mismo— que esas conversaciones sobre todo y nada en las que podía desahogarse sin temor a las represalias eran increíblemente relajantes. Toda su ira y su odio se evaporaban despacio a medida que hablaba, contándole a Tylor todo lo que ni loco habría dicho a sus amigos. Con él no había riesgos: no le veía más que en el Instituto, y Brooks no tenía ningún tipo de relación con nadie que Draco conociera. Podía hablar con él de cualquier cosa, lo que fuera, y sabía que todo lo que saliese de él seguiría a salvo… exceptuando, claro, lo que tuviera que ver con cierta bruja castaña a la que se cuidaba mucho de mencionar.

Quitado eso, sus reuniones con el sanador eran una vía de escape fácil y, por sorprendente que pudiera parecer dadas las elevadas cuotas del Instituto, salían más baratas que invertir toda su rabia en romper cosas.

Esa noche Tylor no lo acompañó a la puerta. Se quedó sentado tras su escritorio, casi sepultado bajo una cantidad ingente de papeles y más papeles.

—Hasta la semana que viene, Draco —dijo con su habitual sonrisa—. Descansa, ¿quieres?

Draco asintió sin mucho interés y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Pero no se marchó.

En su lugar, se quedó paralizado en mitad del oscuro pasillo. El silencio llenaba el Instituto como una epidemia contagiosa, y Draco sintió que se le erizaba la piel. Tenía la sensación de que, si hacía el más mínimo ruido, rompería algo precioso.

Y entonces, sus pies empezaron a moverse, pero no hacia las escaleras que descendían hasta la entrada sino en dirección contraria: hacia la puerta número 27.

Draco sabía que, cuando los pacientes estaban solos en sus habitaciones, un hechizo protegía las puertas contra visitas indeseadas o peligrosas. Fue por eso por lo que cuando cerró los dedos en torno al pomo lo hizo despacio, esperando recibir tal vez algún tipo de descarga o salir volando. Pero no: el tacto frío del metal en su mano fue estremecedor, pero seguro.

Abrió la puerta, entró y cerró a sus espaldas tan silenciosamente como pudo, y después tragó saliva.

 _Qué cojones estás haciendo_.

Tuvo poco tiempo para pensar, sin embargo, porque la sorpresa al descubrir una figura sentada sobre las sábanas estuvo cerca de provocarle una parada cardíaca. La señora Granger no dormía, sino que miraba por la ventana desde el borde de su cama.

Lentamente, Draco atravesó la habitación sin separarse de la pared y sin apartar los ojos del cuerpo de la mujer. Esperaba, tal vez, que ella se girara hacia él, pero nada de eso ocurrió: Jean Granger siguió ahí, muy quieta y callada, con la mirada perdida en los brillantes astros que resplandecían más allá del cristal.

Draco cogió la silla que había junto a la cama, la giró y se sentó de frente a la mujer con el respaldo entre las piernas. No sabía qué demonios pretendía con todo aquello, pero no había podido evitar entrar allí.

Algo parecido a la culpabilidad se removió en su interior, así que carraspeó.

—Buenas noches —dijo, recordando que Granger le había contado una vez que nadie sabía si ella podía o no escucharles.

Por supuesto, Jean no respondió, y Draco arrugó la nariz inclinándose hacia ella. No comprendía qué hacía despierta a esas horas, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez ella nunca durmiese.

Era la primera vez que Draco veía a una muggle.

Bueno, eso no era del todo cierto: los había visto muchas veces en King's Cross, y en unas cuantas ocasiones en las que no tenía más remedio que adentrarse en el Londres muggle.

Pero era la primera vez que veía a una _tan de cerca_. Y podía mirar todo lo que quisiera, porque ella no podría contárselo a nadie. Sintiendo una morbosa curiosidad contra la que no se veía capaz de luchar, Draco se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella.

La luz de la luna se derramaba desde la ventana e inundaba la habitación, confiriéndole una tonalidad extrañamente pálida a la piel de la mujer. Tenía una de esas túnicas claras que usaban todos los pacientes del Instituto, y el pelo rizado le caía en bucles oscuros sobre los hombros. Sus ojos eran verdes, sorprendentemente vivos dado el estado de conmoción en el que se encontraba.

Draco bufó y se echó de nuevo hacia atrás, frustrado. La señora Granger era _atractiva_. No para él, claro. No era el tipo de depravado al que le gustaban las mujeres mayores. Pero era indudablemente guapa. Para alguien de la edad de su padre, Jean debía de ser una auténtica belleza.

Draco no pudo evitar preguntarse si esa hermosura habría estado siempre allí o si habría sido una consecuencia de haber estado tanto tiempo en ese lugar en contacto con la magia.

La idea fue tan estúpida que Draco se alegró de que nadie pudiera escuchar sus pensamientos. _Qué idiotez, por supuesto que siempre ha estado ahí_. Y odiaba admitirlo, pero en ese momento no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que no fuera recordar las palabras que Daphne le había dedicado varias semanas atrás.

" _Siempre nos dijeron que teníamos que odiarlos, ¿sabes?_ ", había dicho. " _A los hijos de muggles. Que eran horribles, crueles, egoístas. Unos seres torpes, negados para la magia, sin un ápice de inteligencia ni valor. Mi padre llegó a decirme que bajo su piel la carne estaba podrida y que podías sentir el hedor a muerte si te acercabas demasiado. Fue difícil entender… comprender que nuestros padres estaban equivocados. Y si fue complicado para mí, no puedo ni imaginarme cómo debió de ser para ti._ "

Por un segundo Draco quiso romper algo. Porque _joder_ , lo cierto era que nada diferenciaba a Jean Granger de ninguna otra mujer. No había ni una sola cosa fea o apestosa o despreciable en su cuerpo. Y si nadie le hubiera dicho que no era una bruja, Draco no habría podido adivinarlo.

De hecho, lo más seguro es que hubiera pensado que sí lo era. Que una mujer así no podía ser una vulgar muggle.

 _Joder_.

Sentía vergüenza. Sentía ira. Miedo. Decepción. Frustración. Impotencia. Sentía… sentía… Maldita sea, ni siquiera sabía qué sentía.

Volvió a mirar fijamente a esa mujer que estaba sin estar y se dio cuenta, de pronto, de que ella también era una madre. Igual que lo había sido la suya, solo que totalmente distinta.

Draco recordó cuando era un niño y Narcissa le llevaba a pasear de la mano por el jardín. Recordó cómo le enseñó a tocar el piano, cuántas veces curó con magia cálida todas sus heridas y de qué forma se le había encogido el estómago el día que había partido por primera vez en el Expresso Hogwarts cuando, al mirar a través de la ventanilla de su compartimento, había visto a su madre muy seria y muy triste, de pie junto a su padre, alejándose y haciéndose diminuta en el andén hasta desaparecer por completo.

Draco sintió algo denso tras sus ojos. Unas lágrimas que _se negaba a soltar_. Y para distraerse, se preguntó si la señora Granger también habría hecho esas cosas de madre, o si habría hecho otras. Si le habría leído cuentos a Hermione por las noches. Si le habría enseñado a hacer galletas de chocolate. Si la habría echado de menos con todo el dolor de su alma año tras año y si la habría mirado desde el andén nueve y tres cuartos con un puño apretado sobre su pecho cada septiembre.

—He besado a su hija.

No supo por qué lo había dicho, pero en el momento en que las palabras escaparon de sus labios Draco tuvo claro que esa era la razón por la cual había ido allí esa noche.

Para confesarse.

Y ahora que había verbalizado lo ocurrido, ya no se sentía con fuerzas de negar nada.

—Es una bruja insufrible, ¿lo sabía? —continuó. Y probablemente fuera estúpido hablar con alguien que no podía responderle y que quizás ni siquiera le estuviera escuchando, pero qué más daba ya todo eso—. Sé que es su hija y no debería decirle esto, pero alguien tiene que abrirle los ojos: ha criado usted un monstruo. Es arrogante, impulsiva, violenta, cabezota, orgullosa e insoportable.

Draco frunció el ceño. Si era sincero consigo mismo, todos esos adjetivos eran igual de válidos para ella que para él.

—Joder —murmuró, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No sé por qué la he besado. Ella no me gusta. No como mujer, quiero decir. Es… La respeto. Quizás, puede que hasta la admire —admitió a regañadientes, mirado con odio a la señora Granger como si ella le hubiera obligado a decir eso—. Es inteligente. Es fuerte. Es todo lo valiente que yo querría ser. Pero no me gusta de esa forma. Ni de ninguna otra. Ni siquiera es atractiva, por Merlín. ¿Por qué la he besado?

Jean Granger seguía mirando por la ventana, unos centímetros a la derecha de la cabeza de Draco. A él no le importaba. De hecho, lo prefería así: ella jamás recordaría nada de esa conversación.

Y no era una bruja. No era Narcissa. De hecho, ni siquiera parecía ser una madre como lo había sido la suya. Pero era una madre, y con eso tenía que bastar.

—Siempre me saca de mis casillas. Es desquiciante. No soporto sus histerismos, su complejo de heroína, su manía de pensar que todo el mundo es bueno y todos merecemos que nos salve. O que todos _queremos_ que nos salve. Detesto su forma de mirar por encima del hombro a todo el que considere moralmente inferior casi tanto como detesto que realmente _crea_ que es mejor que yo. Tiene un pelo espantoso, es pequeña, no sabe vestirse en condiciones y ni siquiera ha tenido la suerte de heredar sus ojos verdes, que habría sido un punto a su favor. Es una mujer horrible se mire por donde se mire.

Draco pensó que debería estar sintiéndose culpable por decirle esas cosas a su madre. ¿Y si realmente ella podía escucharle? Pero, para bien o para mal, la culpabilidad no era algo con lo que estuviera particularmente familiarizado. Bufó y se removió en la silla, entregado a su monólogo.

—Es una jodida sangre sucia. ¡Ni siquiera tiene un origen puro! Por muy buena bruja que sea, porque maldita sea, eso tengo que concedérselo. Es mejor incluso que muchos sangre limpia, aunque me joda admitirlo. Pero eso no quita que siga proviniendo de una familia muggle. Y además, ¡presume de ello! Luce sus orígenes como si fueran un estandarte del que pudiera sentirse orgullosa. Defiende lo que es con más pasión que yo, que sí tengo verdaderos motivos para ello. Adora cómo es. Adora quién es. Y yo no lo entiendo.

Draco era vagamente consciente de que ni siquiera él mismo sabía a ratos si estaba insultándola o alabándola, pero qué más daba eso. Nadie iba a juzgarle. Nadie iba a escucharle. Era casi, _casi,_ como si estuviera hablando con su madre. Y no, aquellos ojos verdes y fijos poco o nada tenían que ver con la delicada mirada azul hielo de Narcissa Malfoy. Pero ella no volvería jamás. Y Draco iba a aferrarse a esa nueva oportunidad como si le fuera la vida en ello.

—Ella odia a los que son como yo y yo odio a los que son como ella. No tenemos nada en común, ¡nada! Pero la besé. La besé. ¡Maldita sea, y volvería a hacerlo! —Draco se puso en pie y se volvió a sentar, nervioso como no lo había estado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo que recordarse que debía bajar la voz si no quería que alguien lo descubriera ahí, hablando con una mujer en shock como si fuera un puto desequilibrado mental—. ¿Por qué he besado a su hija, señora Granger? —preguntó sin fuerzas casi—. ¿Es acaso porque soy débil? ¿Porque ella ha sufrido tanto como yo? ¿Porque quería demostrarme a mí mismo que nadie puede decirme lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Por qué lo he hecho? ¿Por qué, señora Granger?

Jean, por supuesto, ni siquiera apartó la mirada de la ventana. Su rostro estaba sereno y en paz, y de no haber sido porque tenía los ojos abiertos y estaba sentada, casi habría podido parecer que se encontraba dormida. Draco suspiró, bajó la cabeza y enterró las manos en su pelo, apoyando la frente en el respaldo de la silla.

—Estoy jodido —susurró.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio llenó la habitación número 27 del _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_. Después, Draco se puso en pie y volvió a dejar la silla en su sitio anterior. Titubeó un instante, pero después cogió a la mujer por los hombros y la empujó suavemente sobre la cama hasta dejarla tumbada. La soltó rápidamente como si quemara y se limpió las manos en los pantalones con algo de ansiedad y una mueca de repulsión en la cara. _Ahora soy una jodida alma caritativa. Simplemente genial._

Cogió el edredón, tironeando de él para sacarlo de debajo del cuerpo de la señora Granger, y después lo echó sobre ella sin muchos miramientos. Seguidamente rodeó la cama y se alejó hacia la puerta, la cual abrió rápidamente para escabullirse fuera tan discretamente como había entrado. Justo antes de salir, sin embargo, volvió la vista hacia el interior del cuarto, donde Jean había cerrado los ojos y, ahora sí, parecía dormida.

Draco suspiró.

—Buenas noches, señora Granger —susurró a la noche.

Después, dio media vuelta y se fue para no regresar.

Habría de pasar mucho, muchísimo tiempo para que Draco volviera a pensar en esa noche y se preguntara por qué, si las puertas estaban protegidas contra visitas indeseadas o peligrosas, nada le había impedido a él entrar en aquella ocasión.

* * *

 **N/A.** No he podido evitarlo: besos y más besos xD Primero, he descrito el de Draco y Hermione tal y como me lo habíais pedido. Después, Pansy intentando olvidarse de Blaise. Y por último, Draco contándole a la señora Granger lo mucho que _odia_ a Hermione xD Minipunto para el/la Dramionero/a que sea capaz de adivinar esto: ¿a qué famosísimo Dramione de 14 capítulos y más de 300 reviews he hecho un pequeño guiño en las dos primeras escenas de este capítulo? Draco y Hermione besándose en una librería y siendo interrumpidos, un Slytherin tirando al suelo de un puñetazo a un chico por celos... ¿Alguien lo sabe?

Dejando eso de lado, insisto: ¡UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! Esta vez tuvisteis un día menos para dejarme reviews y aun así batisteis todos los récords: ¡26 comentarios en un solo capítulo! Eso, sumado al hecho de que hay ya 110 personas con mi perfil en su lista de autores preferidos, ha hecho que esta sea una semana increíble.

Sigo bastante malita, pero ha sido escribir este capítulo o morir en el intento. No os merecíais que volviera a dejaros un día de más sin vuestra ración de YCTC. Y ahora, ¡mi especial agradecimiento y un inmenso abrazo a esas 26 personas tan geniales que se animaron a comentar!

 **catweasley, Baruka84, anges80, Lorena, , Carmen, Lushca** (¡un millón de gracias por tu review!), **Parejachyca, Taylor-FZ,** **ChocolateMíicaadela** (¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado, entonces! :D) **, DarkFear, Guest anónimo/a, marpelilla1, LadyChocolateLover, Pauli Jean Malfoy, HarryGinny, Ginny miau** (lo lamento mucho por haber puesto el listón tan alto xD ¿Lo siento? xD), **Tatti, Tanlovegood, Reichel, johannna, Natsumi No Chiharu, crazzy76, Seremoon, valmontes y Mariana2307.** ¡No me puedo creer que hayáis sido tantísimos! De verdad, gracias a todos y todas. ¡Un abrazo inmenso solo para vosotros/as!

Hoy voy con prisa, así que tengo que irme ya. En serio, gracias. Sin vosotras, esto no seguiría avanzando. Que sepáis que la emoción por vuestros reviews fue tal que ya tengo una escena del fic extra escrita, sobre Theo y... su amor secreto ;)

¡Hasta la semana que viene!

Un fuerte abrazo,

Meri

PD1/ ¿Alguien ha visto Animales Fantásticos ya? ¿Alguien más amó la película? ¿Alguien más quiere casarse con Eddie Redmayne y piensa que Kowalski es amor?

PD2/ ¡Deja un review para que Blaise/Pansy vaya a buscarte a donde haga falta en plena noche y...!


	17. Atrapado

**N/A.** ¡Hola, gente! Os traigo un nuevo capítulo, y no voy a entreteneros mucho. Os dejo con él. ¡A ver qué os parece! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Martes_

Cuando Draco entró en el _Trece letras_ esa tarde, la horrible sensación de ser el hombre más estúpido del mundo le arañó el alma desde dentro.

 _Qué te crees que estás haciendo._

Era una pregunta absurda, claro. Una sin respuesta. Porque Draco no tenía ni la más mínima idea de qué había ido a buscar allí, precisamente a esa hora. O mejor dicho, sabía qué había ido a buscar, pero no por qué ni para qué.

Se apoyó en la barra y exigió un café muy cargado con tono seco. La camarera le dedicó una sonrisa brillante que probablemente buscara suavizar su estado de ánimo, pero Draco no estaba para tonterías. Se sentía el mayor imbécil de todo Londres. De Inglaterra incluso, si le apuraban.

 _Mierda, joder._

Había ido allí _con toda la intención_. Había ido porque _sabía_ que encontraría a Granger. Y pese a la terrible repulsión hacia sí mismo que este conocimiento le provocaba, Draco no se sentía capaz de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Tenía que verla. _Necesitaba_ verla. Y parecía que su cuerpo hubiera decidido llevar a cabo tan ridículo e incoherente deseo sin siquiera consultarle. Su cabeza decía a gritos " _No"_ , pero en el fondo sabía que era una batalla perdida. Desde el mismo momento en que había entrado en el local, un alivio infinito lo había invadido al darse cuenta de que, ya que estaba allí, sería ilógico marcharse sin al menos haberla visto. Cualquier otra cosa habría sido perder el tiempo. Y Draco era, ante todo, un hombre pragmático.

 _Y un gilipollas. Eso también._

—¿Va a tardar mucho más ese café? —gruñó con los brazos cruzados sobre la barra. La camarera le echó un breve vistazo, evidentemente más seria que antes ante la brusquedad del chico.

—No, señor. Estará listo en seguida.

Jodidos muggles. Ni siquiera un puñetero café podían hacerlo deprisa. Para todo tenían que esperar años. Décadas. Siglos enteros.

Draco resopló por lo bajo, consciente de que estaba pensando tonterías. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer? Estaba profundamente enfadado consigo mismo por no tener la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para quedarse en su casa.

 _Muy bien, la verás. Y después, ¿qué?_

Era una pregunta excelente. ¿Qué haría cuando la tuviera delante? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Granger que había ido hasta allí solo para encontrarse con ella? Era tan patético, tan estúpido, tan absurdo, que incluso a Draco le parecía una broma mala.

Tal vez, y con un poco de suerte, ella también pensaría que se trataba solo de una broma.

 _A quién pretendo engañar_. Si algo tenía que concederle a Granger era que se trataba, con diferencia, de la bruja más brillante del país. Sencillamente, Draco no tenía escapatoria.

 _Ahora te jodes, y aguantas con las consecuencias de tu subnormalidad._

—Aquí tiene su café, caballero —informó la camarera, tendiéndole el vaso de cartón con expresión cautelosa. Draco sintió una cierta satisfacción al percibir una mezcla de temor y algo similar al respeto diluido en los ojos de la chica, así que tomó el café con una sonrisa torcida mientras pagaba.

—Muy amable —dijo con ironía. La camarera cogió el dinero enrojeciendo y se alejó lo más rápido que le fue posible de él.

Draco suspiró y subió las escaleras a la planta alta. Se sentía ansioso, nervioso y expectante. ¿Y si ella no estaba allí? Tal vez Granger se había anticipado a su recién descubierto retraso mental y, adivinando que se convertiría en una especie de acosador obsesivo, hubiera tomado la sabia decisión de no acudir a la cafetería esa tarde.

La idea resultaba tan apetecible como deprimente.

Pero para bien o para mal, Granger parecía ser totalmente ajena a los incomprensibles problemas psicológicos de Draco. Estaba ahí, en su rincón de siempre. Totalmente oculta entre una estantería y la pared, aovillada sobre un puf azul, con un libro en el regazo y una taza de chocolate caliente a su derecha. Draco la miró unos segundos desde la entrada del escondite con el ceño fruncido.

Hermione Granger era todo un misterio para él. Una incógnita terrible. Un enigma indescifrable. Porque seguía sin entender por qué crucios la había besado. Ni por qué no le importaría volver a hacerlo.

Ella _no_ le gustaba.

Nada.

Ni un poco.

 _Nada_.

Draco bufó por lo bajo, rabioso consigo mismo por no ser capaz de entender su propia mente tras veinte años conviviendo con ella.

El ruido alertó a Hermione de su presencia, y ella alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con evidente sorpresa. El asombro, sin embargo, le duró poco, porque en seguida bajó de nuevo la vista hacia su libro.

—Ni siquiera me molestaré en preguntar qué haces aquí esta vez —dijo únicamente. Draco estuvo tentado de sonreír ante el oscuro humor de la chica, pero en lugar de eso entró en el rincón secreto de Granger y se sentó en el suelo a su lado.

—Y yo ni siquiera me molestaré en darte la más mínima explicación —respondió. _Entre otras cosas, porque no la tengo._

De pronto, Draco fue incómodamente consciente de que su café era su único pretexto para estar ahí. Sentía las manos desnudas y la atención de Granger puesta en él, incluso aunque no lo estuviera mirando. Cogió rápidamente un libro al azar de la estantería que tenía a sus espaldas y lo abrió por la primera página, decidido a fingir que la lectura era todo cuanto le interesaba de ese lugar.

—¿Y ahora qué haces? —preguntó la voz de la bruja con diversión. Draco no levantó la mirada.

—Leer, Granger. Creía que era una actividad con la que estabas familiarizada. Ya sabes, se coge un libro y…

—Sé cómo se lee —le interrumpió ella con el ceño fruncido. Sin embargo, la sonrisa no tardó en regresar a sus labios—. Preguntaba qué haces leyendo eso.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Ahora necesito de tu aprobación para escoger lo que leo?

—No, claro que no —replicó ella, conteniendo a duras penas la risa y mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Pero nunca creí que " _Cómo enamorar a un chico en treinta y siete sencillos pasos"_ fuera tu tipo de libro.

 _¿Qué?_

Previendo el desastre, Draco cerró el libro para ver la portada que segundos antes quedaba de frente a Granger y comprobó, efectivamente, cuál era el tipo de _manual_ que había cogido.

Genial.

—Estoy buscando consejos para ti —dijo, alzando la barbilla con la poca dignidad que le quedaba—. Ya sabes, alguien tiene que preocuparse por tu vida emocional.

—¿Y ese alguien vas a ser tú? —replicó ella burlonamente. Antes de que a él le diera tiempo a responder, Granger continuó—. No hace falta que disimules, Malfoy. Todos hemos sabido siempre de qué pie cojeas.

—¿Qué insinúas?

—¿Yo? Nada. Aunque no te niego que me pica la curiosidad por saber quién es ese chico que tanto se te resiste... Treinta y siete son muchos pasos, Malfoy.

Draco agradeció no haberse tomado aún el café. Una sola gota más de energía en sus venas y la hubiera estrangulado con sus propias manos.

—¡Que no soy gay!

—No tengo ningún problema con los gays, no te preocupes por eso. Seguirías cayéndome igual de mal.

Draco bufó y se enderezó, enarcando una ceja con arrogancia.

—Si el otro día no te quedó lo suficientemente claro, puedo volver a enseñarte cómo de heterosexual soy en cualquier otro momento. De hecho, si insistes lo bastante, tal vez pueda hacerte una demostración práctica aquí mismo de cuánto y en qué posición me gustan las mujeres.

La degradación que supuso hacerle una insinuación sexual de ese tipo a una sangre sucia fue inmediatamente suplida por la infinita satisfacción de ver a Granger enrojecer hasta la raíz del cabello. Draco estaba seguro de que la bruja se había imaginado con todo lujo de detalles la escena que él había dibujado con palabras, aunque solo hubiera sido por un segundo.

—Eres un cerdo —balbució ella, con las mejillas ardiendo. Draco sonrió con maldad.

—Qué poco elegante por tu parte.

—¿A eso has venido, Malfoy? ¿A repetir lo del otro día? Porque lamento informarte de que yo no tengo ninguna intención de que eso suceda.

—¿Acaso crees que yo sí? —cuestionó él, volteado los ojos. La seguridad en las palabras de ella, sin embargo, le resquemó durante unos segundos—. Por favor, Granger, baja de la nube. Tu seguridad en ti misma y tú estáis subiendo tan alto que me temo que el golpe tras la caída será terrible.

—¿Y por qué estás aquí entonces? —insistió ella, aguijoneándolo con los ojos entrecerrados. Seguía ardiendo de la vergüenza por las palabras del mago, y parecía dispuesta a cualquier cosa con tal de devolverle parte de la humillación que sentía.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz.

—Creía que habías dicho que no ibas a molestarte en preguntarme.

—Acabo de cambiar de opinión.

—¿En serio? Lástima que yo no. No tengo por qué explicarte nada.

Hermione bufó y clavó la mirada en su libro de nuevo. Malfoy la observó en silencio, dando un trago a su café. Ella tenía el rostro encendido, los labios apretados y los ojos fijos en las páginas con tanta intensidad que a Draco no le habría sorprendido ver el libro arder.

Los segundos se sucedieron, rápidos y discretos, dando paso a los minutos. Ella leía, relajándose poco a poco a medida que se concentraba en su lectura, y Draco la contemplaba entre sorbos de café. Se sentía absurdo, pero también extrañamente calmado. Como si la mera presencia de la bruja pudiera tranquilizarlo.

Lentamente, Granger se abstrajo de la lectura. Malfoy se dio cuenta de que llevaba un buen rato sin pasar de página y con la mirada nublada. Por fin, la bruja habló en un susurro.

—Mi madre no está mejorando.

Malfoy suspiró.

—Lo imaginaba.

Ella no añadió nada más, y Draco supo de alguna forma que no estaba esperando que la consolara. No lo había dicho buscando ánimos o un abrazo reconfortante. Ni siquiera parecía querer palabras de aliento o lástima.

Hermione Granger, simplemente, necesitaba que alguien la escuchara.

Draco se preguntó, en primer lugar, si todo aquello se vería tan patético desde fuera como desde dentro, y en segundo lugar, si ser escuchado era tan reconfortante como parecía.

—Voy a ir a ver a mi padre —declaró. En el preciso instante en que habló, se sintió como un jodido bufón. Pero ella no se rio. Ni siquiera opinó. Se limitó a preguntar:

—¿Eso es bueno o malo?

—Trágico —murmuró Malfoy con cierto humor negro. Hermione alzó la vista y clavó en él sus ojos marrones.

—No estás preparado para el desprecio de tu padre. Porque quizás te culpe por lo que le sucedió a tu madre, aunque sea inconscientemente.

Draco tuvo que recordarse a sí mismo que debía mantener una expresión neutra y digna, porque la impresión por verse tan bien reflejado en las palabras de Granger estuvo cerca de desarmarlo.

—Preferiría no perder su respeto —dijo únicamente. Granger asintió, sabiendo que Malfoy llamaba _respeto_ a lo que ella denominaba _amor._

—Eso no depende de ti —comentó, devolviendo la mirada a su libro—. Buena suerte, en cualquier caso.

Draco no respondió. Estaba ocupado mirándola y pensando que, efectivamente, ser escuchado era absolutamente fascinante. No había recibido consejos, ni consuelos vacíos. Nada. Solo la verdad, pura y llana.

Granger, actuando como si no le interesara lo más mínimo el tema, había sido la primera persona en demostrar que las palabras de Draco le habían llegado. Que había entendido lo que él había dicho, y también lo que había callado.

Malfoy suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Años atrás, estar en esa situación de debilidad, balanceándose al borde de un precipicio al que no quería ni asomarse, le hubiera puesto furioso. Ella era Hermione Granger. Era una sangre sucia. Era la mejor amiga de Potter. Una Gryffindor, para más señas.

Pero nada de aquello sonaba con tanta fuerza en su cabeza como antes. Parecían palabras vacías. Muertas. Draco estaba demasiado cansado como para seguir luchando por ellas. Su madre había muerto, y conocer de cerca la horrible realidad le había hecho entender que las cosas verdaderamente importantes no residen en los nombres, en las casas del colegio o, incluso, en lo que había antes de que uno naciera.

Tal vez, si Granger hubiera sido criada en el seno de una familia sangre limpia, no hubiera sido ni la mitad de fascinante de lo que era ahora. O quizás sí, quién sabe. A lo mejor no tenía nada que ver una cosa con la otra. Pero en cualquier caso daba igual, porque ella estaba ahí en ese momento, con su sangre, con sus orígenes, con sus manías y sus ojos brillantes.

Mirándola leer en silencio, Draco sintió que su vida entera era una gran patraña. Un baile de máscaras, de pretensiones, de cosas banales que ocultaban lo verdaderamente esencial.

Abrumado por los filosóficos derroteros de sus propios pensamientos, Draco se puso en pie.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia él mientras cerraba su libro.

—¿Te vas?

—Trata de no desarrollar ningún tipo de dependencia de mí, Granger. Mi tiempo es valioso y tengo otras personas con las que gastarlo.

Ella se levantó y puso el libro en la estantería. Llevaba la taza de chocolate casi vacía en una mano. Draco se fijó en que era más baja que él y en que tenía el pelo mucho más largo que cuando iba a Hogwarts, aunque exactamente igual de desastroso.

 _Deja de fijarte en su pelo. Deja de fijarte en ella._

—En realidad, Malfoy, estaba preguntándome cuántas horas seguidas tengo que soportarte para que consideren beatificarme.

—Muchas más, Granger. Muchísimas más —sonrió él con arrogancia, apoyándose en la estantería con los brazos cruzados. Hermione fue a salir del rincón, pero el cuerpo del mago obstaculizaba toda vía de escape. La bruja frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Siempre tienes que estar en medio?

—No necesariamente. También me gusta arriba. Pero no soy quisquilloso: debajo e incluso al lado puede ser igual de divertido.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y Malfoy se contuvo para no reír ante su expresión indignada.

—¿Y cuando te pones arriba es posible soportar el peso de tu ego y tú juntos?

—Si abajo hay el suficiente número de chicas, sí.

Granger bufó por lo bajo. A Draco se le escapó una risa breve entre dientes. Ella parecía verdaderamente ofendida.

—Apártate. Quiero salir.

—¿Conmigo?

—¡De la cafetería!

—Vamos, Granger, no te sulfures —dijo él con una sonrisa, haciéndose a un lado para permitirle salir. Ella se dio toda la prisa posible, como si temiera que Draco cambiara de opinión.

Malfoy apuró el resto de su café de un trago y dejó el vaso en una mesa cualquiera de la que se iba, siguiendo de cerca de Granger. Mirándola desde detrás, tenía que reconocer que no tenía un mal culo. Los vaqueros le quedaban bastante bien.

Volvió a reír por lo bajo. No sabía qué había hecho que su humor cambiara tan repentinamente, pero de pronto se sentía lleno de ganas de hacerla enervarse.

Una vez en la calle, Hermione se volvió hacia él.

—¿Ahora vas a seguirme?

—No seas egocéntrica, Granger. La cafetería solo tiene una salida.

—Y tú solo una neurona.

—Ya es más de lo que pueden decir tus dos amigos.

—Te veo falto de ingenio, Malfoy. Siempre recurres a las mismas bromas. ¿Necesitas que te pase algún libro con consejos para tener ideas ocurrentes? ¿Qué tal _"Cómo ser un imbécil de primera en treinta y siete sencillos pasos_ "?

—Muy amable por tu parte, Granger, pero rechazaré la oferta. No quisiera comenzar a usar insultos que no sepas manejar. Meterme contigo no tendría gracia si no alcanzaras a comprender mi humor inteligente.

—Humor decadente, más bien —masculló ella en voz baja. Malfoy sonrió y dio un paso hacia ella, quedándose a menos de diez centímetros de su rostro. Hermione, sin embargo, no se amilanó ni un poco. Se quedó exactamente donde estaba, con la barbilla ligeramente alzada para poder mirarle a los ojos, muy firme y muy orgullosa.

—Hasta pronto, Granger —dijo él con un susurro aterciopelado, imprimiendo al nombre de ella un matiz delictivo. Algo —tal vez anhelo, tal vez temor— titiló durante menos de un segundo en las pupilas de la bruja.

—Confío en que no tan pronto —murmuró por toda respuesta. Malfoy solo acentuó su sonrisa arrogante, disfrutando de ver que ella estaba claramente afectada por su cercanía.

 _Se acabó ser el único gilipollas que no entiende qué está pasando._

Draco se inclinó ligeramente. Solo un poco. Solo un instante. Pero fue suficiente para percibir el calor del rostro de Hermione y ver el pánico diluirse en la mirada de la bruja.

 _Basta_ , pensó Draco, consciente de que estaba metiéndose en arenas movedizas. Ya no había sonrisa en su cara. _Ya basta_.

Se apartó bruscamente, dio media vuelta y se alejó tan deprisa como le fue posible, huyendo de ella pero también de sí mismo.

Atrás, de pie frente a una biblioteca que estaba cerca de cerrar, Hermione le vio marchar mordiéndose el labio inferior con confusión.

Ninguno de los dos había escuchado el flash de la cámara.

* * *

 _Sábado anterior_

"— _Muy bien, Blaise. ¿Y ahora qué?"_

Excelente pregunta. ¿Y ahora qué? Blaise miró a Pansy, perdiéndose en el verde musgo de sus ojos que resplandecía en mitad de la oscuridad del salón.

—Ahora —dijo finalmente, con la voz grave y rasposa— me escuchas.

Le pareció que ella se cruzaba de brazos, pero era difícil de decir. La luz de la luna entraba por los amplios ventanales del salón de Zabini Manor, aunque apenas rozaba la piel de la bruja.

—Estoy esperando —dijo Pansy por toda respuesta. Blaise chasqueó la lengua e hizo aparecer un _Lumos_ con un movimiento rápido de varita. Ella entrecerró los ojos para protegerse de la luz repentina, y Zabini sintió que se le secaba la boca.

Odiaba que Pansy le pareciera preciosa incluso así, borracha y enfadada.

—No deberías beber estando embarazada —murmuró. Ella soltó una risa breve y sarcástica.

—Ni te atrevas a decirme lo que puedo o no hacer.

—El bebé que llevas en tu vientre es hijo mío también, Pansy. No finjas que no sabes que tu comportamiento ha sido terriblemente irresponsable.

—¡No me hables de irresponsabilidades! —casi gritó ella. Blaise parpadeó y dejó la varita encendida sobre la mesita baja.

—Está bien, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa conmigo?

—¿Qué?

—Me has escuchado perfectamente. No entiendo nada, Pansy. ¡Tú y yo estábamos bien! Y de pronto no solo quieres cortar toda relación conmigo, sino que además pareces odiarme. ¿Qué fue lo que hice, Pans?

—Nada —respondió ella, mirándolo con una mezcla de abatimiento y asombro—. Ese es el problema. Que no hiciste nada.

Blaise se pasó las manos por el pelo rapado, inspirando hondo para contener el torrente de emociones que amenazaba con sobrepasarlo.

—¿Cuál es el jodido problema entonces? ¿Qué es eso que debí haber hecho y no hice?

Pero Pansy sacudió la cabeza, negándose a responder.

—No quiero hablar de esto. Te lo dejé claro aquel día. Era una relación tóxica y peligrosa. Cualquiera de los dos podría haberse enamorado, y entonces hubiera sido nuestra perdición.

Blaise sintió que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies y que las paredes se combaban, haciendo el salón infinitamente más pequeño de lo que era realmente. Apenas había aire suficiente para respirar.

—Dijiste que no me querías —logró seguir finalmente.

—Así es.

Ella era presa de múltiples temblores. Tal vez fuera el frío, o quizás el alcohol.

Aunque posiblemente se debiera a que nunca había sido una gran mentirosa.

—¿Y de qué tenías miedo, Pans? ¿De enamorarte de mí? ¿O de que fuera yo quien se involucrara demasiado?

—Tú nunca te involucras demasiado con nadie, Blaise —respondió ella, riendo sin humor. Zabini pensó entonces, por primera vez en su vida, en lo afiladas que podían llegar a ser un puñado de palabras.

—¿Y si lo hice? —preguntó en un susurro. Pansy lo miró sin entender, y él apretó con fuerza los puños. Estaba tan cansado de mentir que solo se sentía capaz de decir la verdad. Por mucho que esta le ardiera en la garganta, estaba seguro de que no quemaría ni de lejos tanto como quemaba la mentira—. ¿Y si contigo me involucré más de lo previsto? ¿Y si me enamoré, Pansy?

Ella siguió contemplándolo unos segundos más con expresión anonadada. Después, sus ojos se llenaron de agua, y se lanzó contra su pecho golpeándolo con fuerza.

—Eres un imbécil, Blaise Zabini —le recriminó entre sollozos y puñetazos—. Capullo, capullo, capullo. ¡Eres un cabrón!

Él la dejó hacer, mirándola atónito. Pansy solo lloraba y le propinaba tantos golpes como podía sin dejar de insultarlo.

—Idiota, idiota, idiota, ¡idiota! ¡No te atrevas a jugar conmigo! ¡No te atrevas a hacerme esto, Zabini! ¡No puedes… tú no puedes… no te permito…!

Reaccionando por fin, Blaise la cogió por las muñecas. Pansy se resistió, retorciéndose con gruesas lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y los ojos llenos de rabia.

—Te odio —siseó, mirándolo fijamente—. Te odio por hacerme esto. Mentiroso, mentiroso, eres un mentiroso, ¡te odio! ¡Suéltame!

—No.

—¡Que me sueltes! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo, idiota! ¡Suéltame, Blaise! ¡He dicho que me sueltes! ¡Te odio!

Pero Blaise no pensaba soltarla. Ni ese día, ni ningún otro. Jamás. No ahora que había visto la verdad dibujada en el bosque que ocultaban los ojos verdes de Pansy. No ahora que había entendido. No ahora, joder, ni nunca.

En apenas un par de pasos, arrinconó a Pansy contra la pared del salón. Ella seguía tratando de resistirse, llorando con su secreto mejor guardado asomándose a voces entre las lágrimas y los insultos. Blaise inclinó la cabeza, pegando su frente a la de ella.

—Di que me quieres —exigió. Su voz era ronca, gastada, y su tono, el de una súplica. Pansy sollozó de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza, cada vez más rendida, cada vez más vulnerable—. Dilo, Pansy. Dilo.

Ella continuó negándose. Aferrándose a los últimos resquicios de dignidad que le quedaban. Blaise secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas con besos, todavía agarrando con fuerza las muñecas de la bruja, con su cuerpo totalmente pegado al de ella.

—Dilo. Di que me quieres. Dime la verdad, Pansy. Dilo.

—Te odio —gimió ella, pero él volvió a apoyar su frente en la de la bruja y la inmovilizó con una mirada densa y profunda. Casi agresiva. Totalmente fuera de sí.

—Di la verdad —repitió. Podría haber sido una orden. No lo era.

Pansy apretó con fuerza los ojos y soltó todo el aire de golpe en un nuevo sollozo, totalmente vencida.

—Te quiero —confesó finalmente, deshaciéndose. Si Blaise no hubiera estado sujetándola, lo más posible era que se hubiese desplomado.

Y Zabini, sin pensárselo un solo segundo más, la besó. Desordenadamente. Con prisas. Con una ansiedad enfermiza. Con alivio y ganas y miedo y fuego. Con todo lo que tenía, con todo lo que era, con todo lo que le podía ofrecer.

—Cásate conmigo —dijo de pronto. Pansy abrió sus ojos húmedos, demasiado sorprendida y confusa como para hablar. A Blaise le faltaba tiempo y le sobraba ropa—. Cásate conmigo. Lo antes posible. Cásate conmigo y quédate a mi lado para siempre. Tengamos este hijo. Y otro, y otro más. Todos los que quieras. Haremos todo lo que quieras. Todo, Pansy. —Era acelerado, ridículo y espontáneo. Era Blaise nervioso, derretido, ardiendo de fiebre y de ganas, demasiado inquieto, infinitamente ansioso. Era, con diferencia, la más indecente proposición que le habían hecho nunca a Pansy—. Iremos a donde tú desees. Viviremos como más te guste. No descansaré un solo segundo hasta que no seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. No seré uno de esos imbéciles que descuidan los detalles. Yo… yo lo haré bien. De verdad que sí. Cuidaré de ti y del niño y no dejaré que os pase nada malo. Nunca te daré un solo beso por rutina, no olvidaré ninguna fecha, te acompañaré a tus estúpidas tiendas de ropa. Ni siquiera te recordaré lo absurdamente extraña que es tu nariz. Estaré contigo siempre. Cásate conmigo. Por favor, Pansy. Cásate conmigo. Di que sí. ¿Lo harás?

Ella pestañeó con la mirada ofuscada por las lágrimas. No comprendía nada. ¿Blaise le estaba pidiendo matrimonio? ¿El mismo Blaise que nunca había querido una relación de verdad? ¿El mismo que solo estaba con ella por el sexo? ¿El Blaise del que se había enamorado como una tonta? ¿Ese Blaise?

—Yo…

—El anillo —dijo de pronto él, palideciendo brevemente. Sujetaba a Pansy por la cintura y parecía totalmente ido—. Tenía un anillo. Juro que sí. Debe de estar en mi cuarto o… no lo sé. Joder. De verdad que tenía un anillo. Iba a hacer esto bien. Pero es que yo… Yo solo… Necesito que te cases conmigo. Ahora mismo. O mañana. La semana que viene. No lo sé. Pero pronto. Lo antes posible. Necesito que me digas que te quedarás conmigo y que no irás a ninguna parte porque _joder_ , Pansy, quiero estar contigo. Más de lo que he querido nada nunca. Y tú sabes que soy un caprichoso y que he querido muchas cosas a lo largo de mi vida. Pero tú… Tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado. Cásate conmigo, Pansy. Por favor. ¿Me concederías ese honor?

Pansy tragó saliva. Se perdió en la mirada oscura y febril del mago. En la sensación de sus dedos aferrados a ella a través de la ropa. En sus labios enrojecidos y en el brillo lunático de sus pupilas.

Y había tantas, _tantísimas_ cosas que podían salir mal que el vértigo casi la hizo desfallecer.

Aquella, sin embargo, no era una noche para pensar demasiado.

Así que respondió de la única forma que sabía. De la única manera en que parecía fácil y seguro.

Sin un solo segundo de tregua, Pansy lo besó.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

Su padre se encontraba en la celda 227. Eso había dicho el encargado que le había llevado a la sala de encuentros. Draco supo apreciar la ironía de la situación. Si mal no recordaba, la madre de Hermione se hallaba alojada en la habitación 27 del Instituto.

La sala de encuentros era absurdamente pequeña. Las paredes eran de piedra desnuda y el suelo estaba dividido por una línea negra a la que el encargado le había recomendado no acercarse.

Tanto en su lado de la línea como en el lado contrario había una puerta y una silla. Draco se sentó y aguardó, sintiéndose nervioso y expectante a partes iguales.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero finalmente la puerta de enfrente se abrió y dio paso a su padre.

Draco se puso en pie.

Lucius Malfoy era la viva imagen de la decadencia. Vestía ropas oscuras, sucias y andrajosas. El pelo rubio platinado del que tanto había presumido años atrás no caía ya lacio y elegante, sino que se enredaba como un estropajo grisáceo lleno de polvo y telarañas. La palidez de su piel le confería un aspecto fantasmagórico al unirse a la delgadez extrema. Desde donde se encontraba, Draco podía ver claramente las mejillas hundidas de su padre, contrastando con los pómulos marcados y la mandíbula prominente.

Solo dos detalles diferenciaban al nuevo Lucius de un inferi. El primero, su forma de andar. Erguido, aristocrático, envidiablemente Malfoy. Como si fuera el rey de esa prisión. Como si su demacrado aspecto no fuera lamentable. Como si su condena en Azkaban fuera una corona.

El segundo detalle, sin embargo, solo era perceptible para Draco: los ojos de su padre seguían siendo tan enérgicos y duros como siempre.

La puerta a las espaldas de Lucius se cerró, dejando solos en la sala de encuentros a padre e hijo. El mayor se sentó en su propia silla y miró fijamente a Draco sin hablar.

Podría parecer que solo una línea negra pintada en el suelo los separaba.

En realidad, había años luz entre ellos.

—Madre ha muerto —dijo Draco de pronto. La distancia que había entre su silla y la de su padre no hacía más que expandirse. Parecía un comentario fuera de lugar, pero se sintió infinitamente aliviado cuando las palabras escaparon entre sus dientes.

La expresión de Lucius no tembló ni un poco.

—Lo sé. Fui informado. Aunque no por ti.

Su voz era arrastrada, arrogante y severa. La carga de reproche fue demasiado evidente para Draco, que con los años había aprendido a diferenciar todos los matices en el tono de su padre.

—No pude hacer nada para evitarlo —siguió. No sabía si estaba justificándose. No tenía ni idea de qué buscaba al decir eso. Tal vez, la absolución del mago que tenía delante.

—Por supuesto que no pudiste —respondió Lucius con una mueca de desagrado. Draco desvió la mirada. No le estaba dando su perdón, pero tampoco le culpabilizaba. Eso tendría que valer.

—Madre hablaba mucho sobre ti.

—No lo creo.

Draco volvió a levantar la vista. Su padre se sentaba recto y serio. El miedo que su figura había inspirado en el joven Malfoy de pequeño se había desvanecido por completo, pero el respeto seguía ahí.

—Te queda poco para salir de aquí.

—Nunca se sale del todo de aquí, Draco. Deberías saberlo.

Fue el turno de Draco de hacer una mueca.

—¿Preferirías quedarte?

—Preferiría que tu madre siguiera con vida.

—Y yo que nunca hubiéramos entrado en esa estúpida guerra. Así nunca hubieras ido a Azkaban, yo no sería un jodido apestado y madre no hubiera muerto.

Lucius se puso en pie con tanta brusquedad que volcó su silla, pero Draco le devolvió una mirada serena y calmada.

—¿Crees que lo que hice no fue para salvarnos?

—No, padre. Lo que hiciste fue porque realmente creías que ese era el camino correcto. Y cuando te diste cuenta de que no éramos más que títeres en las manos de un psicópata, ya era demasiado tarde. Madre era la única que sabía que nos habíamos equivocado.

Los ojos de Lucius, tan grises y profundos como los del propio Draco, estaban llenos de rabia. Las palabras de su hijo removían verdades que todavía no se sentía con fuerzas de afrontar.

—No tuvimos otro remedio, Draco. Estaban en juego nuestro honor, nuestro prestigio y nuestra posición.

Draco rio sin humor.

—Muy bien, padre. ¿Y qué tenemos ahora? ¿Piensas acaso que algo de lo que hicimos nos ha reportado honor o prestigio? Y no me hables de nuestra posición. Si crees que aquí estás mal considerado, espera a salir fuera. Descubrirás lo poco que vale hoy ser un Malfoy. Descubrirás que madre murió en vano.

—¡No te consiento que me hables así, Draco! —siseó Lucius. Obedientemente, su hijo cerró la boca, pero siguió mirándolo con fiera determinación. Había ido allí muerto de miedo, temiendo encontrar el rechazo de su padre… y ahora era él quien ponía los reproches sobre la mesa. No sabía de dónde salía toda esa rabia. Solo sabía que llevaba dentro de él demasiado tiempo como para poder contenerla.

Lucius se retiró el pelo de la cara con un gesto desairado y volvió a sentarse, recobrando lentamente la compostura. Draco no habría sabido decir si esa fortaleza que lo llevaba a mantenerse en pie con todo el orgullo que significaba para él ser quien era incluso tras haberlo perdido todo era una muestra de valor o algo francamente patético. En cualquier caso, y pese a saber que su padre se había equivocado en cada una de las decisiones que había tomado a lo largo de su vida, Draco supo entonces que nunca podría dejar de admirarlo.

Si esa era la verdadera esencia de ser un Malfoy, quizás no fuera algo tan malo después de todo.

—Echo de menos a madre —dijo en un susurro, fijando la mirada en ninguna parte. Oyó a su padre suspirar.

—Y seguirá doliendo hasta que dejes de respirar.

Podría haber parecido una sentencia fría y descorazonadora, pero Draco supo leer más allá.

 _Yo también la echo de menos_ , decía su padre sin siquiera hablar. _Y no dejaré de amarla hasta el mismo día en que yo también me vaya de este mundo_.

* * *

 **N/A.** Y hola de nuevo xD ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Personalmente, yo no sé qué me pasa con este capítulo que no me acaba de convencer. Hay cosas que me parecen demasiado extrañas, como si no estuviera trasmitiendo nada. ¿Lo habéis encontrado demasiado plano? Sabéis que las críticas constructivas son muy bien recibidas, así que no dudéis en decirme qué pensáis con absoluta sinceridad :D

He tenido que hacer una pequeña trampa cronológicamente hablando. La primera escena es del martes y la tercera del miércoles, pero en la segunda he retrocedido al sábado anterior, justo después de que Blaise fuera a buscar a Pansy al bar por la noche, porque sé que no me habríais perdonado que dejara eso en el aire o que lo resolviera en forma de recuerdo sin dar demasiados detalles. Espero que así os sirva xD

Hemos llegado a los 83 Favs y a los 108 Follows (¡ya somos un montón!), pero lo mejor de todo es que estamos a solo cinco reviews de los 200. ¡Vamos! ¡En este capítulo lo conseguiremos sin problemas! :DDD

Un abrazo GIGANTESCO a todos los que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior. Sois GENIALES, y me dais un apoyo inmenso:

 **LadyChocolateLover, Valery Ryddle, Micaela Malfoy, Tanlovegood, Parejachyca, Affanita** (no te me obsesiones con Blaise, cielo xD), **Baruka84, Pauli Jean Malfoy, CumulusMale** (uy, mis disculpas. Había leído "Male" como el "male" inglés, de masculino xD), **Carmen, Reichel, pekelittrell y johannna.** ¡Gracias a todos!

Por cierto, veo que el tema de que Draco pudiera entrar en la habitación de Jean os tiene confusas. Lo que pasó, simple y llanamente, es que el hechizo contra visitas peligrosas no saltó... porque no consideró que Draco fuera una visita peligrosa xD Sin más. Lamento la falta de misterio xD

¡Oh, oh, una cosa! El otro día mi novio me mandó una fotografía de una librería-cafetería de mi ciudad cuya existencia yo desconocía diciéndome "¿No te recuerda al Trece Letras?". La razón por la cual ando con algo de prisa es que ¡va a llevarme allí ahora mismo! Sí, lo sé. Es un chico genial.

¡Nos vemos la semana que viene! Ya os contaré qué tal es esta versión del _Trece Letras_ ;)

¡Un abrazo!

Meri

PD/ ¡Me alegro un montón de ver que a tanta gente le ha gustado _Animales Fantásticos_! Yo no hacía más que encontrar críticas negativas xD

PD2/ No he tenido tiempo de revisarlo, así que si encontráis alguna falta o dedazo, no dudéis en avisar.

PD3/ ¡Deja un review para que Blaise/Pansy te pida matrimonio! Y para que te convenza como más le guste...


	18. El Profeta

**N/A.** ¡Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Os traigo nuevo capítulo. Ocurre todo el mismo día, y he hecho aparecer a más amigos de Hermione porque ya me lo habíais pedido un par de veces... ¿Os acordáis del flash de una cámara que saltó cuando Draco y Hermione se despidieron en el capítulo anterior? Bueno, pues entre eso y el título del capítulo, creo que os podéis hacer una idea de qué pasa aquí... xD ¡Nos vemos abajo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Domingo_

Hermione balanceaba los pies sobre el aire. Era una mañana limpia, tranquila, clara como la luz de invierno. Un sol extraño y blanco insistía en el cielo azul de Londres, luchando por tocarla con sus dedos tibios. Hermione lo miró durante unos segundos guiñando los ojos antes de bajar la vista y verlos llegar.

Harry iba el primero, con Ginny a su derecha. Él la escuchaba con la mirada en el suelo y una sonrisa suave, mientras que ella le contaba algo con su habitual energía incontenible. Los brazos de ambos estaban cerca — _verdaderamente_ cerca—, pero no se tocaban. Ni siquiera se rozaban. Ni un poco.

Tal vez para alguien menos observador que Hermione eso hubiera sido un detalle sin importancia. La bruja podía ver, sin embargo, la forma en que los cuerpos de Harry y Ginny parecían atraerse como víctimas de una fuerza magnética insoportable, pero sin encontrarse nunca. Poniendo todo su empeño en mantener esa diminuta distancia entre ellos.

Hermione suspiró y fijó la vista un poco más atrás. Ron, Luna y Neville seguían de cerca a Harry y Ginny. Charlaban distendidamente, distraídos con alguna de las historias de Luna.

Cuando llegaron junto a ella, Hermione los abrazó a todos.

—¿Qué tal estás, Herms? ¡Hacía mucho que no te veíamos! —exclamó Ginny, apretándola contra sí con fuerza. Aunque Neville tenía en sus ojos la misma preocupación intensa que brillaba en los de Harry y Ron, Luna y Ginny parecían totalmente ajenas a la tensión del aire.

—Estoy bien, gracias. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué tal vuestro viaje a Perú?

—Aburridísimo —se rio Ginny, aunque Neville sacudió la cabeza.

—Para nada. A mí me pareció verdaderamente interesante. Luna sabía un montón de cosas sobre absolutamente todo lo que veíamos.

—Además, tuvimos la suerte de encontrar un mono de mar y una araña de nueve patas y media. Eso no es algo que pase con mucha frecuencia, ¿sabes? —explicó Luna, sonriendo suavemente. Hermione se mordió el labio. _Dulce, sincera, purísima Lunática Lovegood._

—Os he echado de menos. Empezaba a aburrirme de ver solo las caras de Harry y Ron —bromeó Hermione. Ginny alzó las cejas con burla.

—¿Solo las de Harry y Ron? Qué curioso. No es eso lo que yo tengo entendido…

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Hermione frunciendo el ceño. Ginny soltó una carcajada y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nada, nada… Te lo explicaré en su momento. Ahora vámonos a comer, ¿queréis? Me muero de hambre. Llevo dos días enteros alimentándome de aire.

—Eso no es cierto, Ginny. Ron cocinó para ti, ¿recuerdas? —señaló Luna sin percibir la ironía en las palabras de la menor de los Weasley. Ron, por su parte, enrojeció, perfectamente consciente de lo que Ginny había querido decir.

—Y yo se lo agradezco, Luna. Pero seamos sinceros: he visto pepinos de mar que cocinan mejor que mi hermanito. No ha heredado el don de mamá, me temo.

—Pues la próxima vez te cocinas tú tu propia comida —murmuró Ron con las mejillas ardiendo—. O te vas con papá y mamá, si tan poco te gusta lo que hago. Y que sepas que eres una exagerada. No lo hago tan mal. ¿A que no, Harry?

El aludido se enderezó, recolocándose las gafas con un toque de dedo.

—Hum… pues… Oh, ¡mirad! Ese restaurante tiene una pinta estupenda. ¿Por qué no vamos allí? —exclamó con más teatro del necesario, escabulléndose todo lo deprisa que le fue posible. Ron bufó y lo siguió de brazos cruzados, haciendo reír a las chicas y Neville.

Optaron por comer allí, pues el restaurante _realmente_ tenía buena pinta. Perdieron la noción del tiempo hablando, riendo y rememorando anécdotas. Ginny les puso al día de su viaje a Perú, acompañada de las acotaciones de Neville y los divertidos comentarios de Luna, quien había disfrutado de la experiencia _tanto como disfruta un tinkiroy en una piscina de mantequilla de cacahuete,_ según sus propias palabras.

Y entonces, poco después del postre, Hermione había anunciado que tenía que ir al baño. Una vez sola frente al espejo, la bruja se había peinado el pelo hacia atrás para despejar su cara y le había sonreído a su reflejo. Se sentía tranquila y feliz. Estar con sus amigos siempre había tenido en ella ese efecto relajante y motivador.

No se le ocurría nada que le hiciera más llevadera la espera hasta que su madre se recuperara o al menos diera señales de vida excepto, quizás, hablar con Malfoy.

 _Y ahora por qué te acuerdas de ese gilipollas._

Hermione vio cómo su reflejo fruncía el ceño y dibujaba con su rostro una mueca. Ese chico arrogante, pagado de sí mismo, insufrible y carente de empatía no hacía más que pasearse por su mente, día sí y día también. _Lo odiaba_. No solo no se libraba de él en la vida real sino que, además, ahora al parecer tenía que preocuparse por el hecho de que Draco Malfoy la perseguía incluso en sus más recónditos pensamientos.

—Estúpida serpiente…

—Intuyo que no te refieres a la cobra de lengua azul de la que nos hablaba antes Luna.

La voz de Ginny sonó de forma tan sorpresiva a la izquierda de Hermione que estuvo cerca de provocarle un infarto. Ni siquiera la había oído llegar, y encima ella había escuchado ese comentario tan desafortunado. _Hermione Granger, eres rematadamente idiota._

Muy bien, al menos era capaz de admitir su propia estupidez. Ahora solo le faltaba aprender a guardarse sus pensamientos para sí misma y no contárselos hasta al espejo del baño.

—Yo… No, no, claro. Me refería a… Bueno, a….

Estupendo. _¿A qué, Hermione?_

Ginny rio, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la puerta.

—Sigue, por favor. Me muero de ganas de ver qué excusa vas a inventarte.

—Yo no iba a inventarme ninguna excusa —replicó Hermione, arrugando la nariz. Ginny enarcó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no? Estupendo. Entonces no nos andaremos con rodeos. No tienes nada de lo que preocuparte: yo también pienso que Draco Malfoy es una estúpida serpiente… claro que yo no he tenido la pésima idea de liarme con él.

La cara de Hermione debía de ser un auténtico poema, porque Ginny volvió a reír con fuerza. Hermione no lo entendía. ¿Cómo…? No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué sabía Ginny que…? ¡Era absurdo! Y lo peor de todo, ¿liarse con él? ¡Ella no estaba liada con él de ninguna forma! Bueno, era cierto que había habido un beso. ¡Pero solo uno! ¡ _Uno_! ¿Cómo podía contar eso como " _liada con Draco Malfoy_ "?

Hermione abrió y cerró la boca, articulando con los labios sin emitir ningún sonido. Ginny se mordió el labio inferior con diversión.

—Vamos, Hermione, no trates de negarlo. A estas horas lo sabe todo el mundo. Bueno, casi todo. Parece que Harry y el idiota de mi hermano aún no… Pero será cuestión de tiempo. ¡Verás la gracia que le va a hacer a Ron! Su cara será épica.

—¡Yo no estoy liada con Draco Malfoy! —logró gritar finalmente Hermione. Dándose cuenta de que había hablado demasiado alto, siguió bajando la voz—. Yo no… ni de broma, vaya.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Claro que no! —La mirada de escepticismo de Ginny hizo que Hermione se presionara el puente de la nariz. ¿Qué podía hacer? Desde luego, contarle que ahora se veían muy a menudo porque Malfoy estaba yendo al _IMEM_ quedaba descartado. Se lo había prometido. Le había jurado que no se lo diría a nadie. Y una persona vale lo que vale su palabra. Por suerte, la inspiración la golpeó en ese preciso momento—. Frecuenta la misma cafetería que yo, así que nos encontramos bastante últimamente. Hemos charlado un par de veces. Sigue siendo un capullo integral, como cuando estábamos en Hogwarts… Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza salir con él.

—Entonces, ¿no ha habido nada? —insistió Ginny, cruzándose de brazos e inclinándose hacia ella. Hermione se estremeció. La chica la estudiaba con el mismo ojo crítico con el que Molly solía repasarla de arriba abajo antes de determinar que estaba _insultantemente delgada_. No había ningún secreto que pudiera sobrevivir a una mirada así—. ¿Nada de nada?

Hermione vaciló un segundo, pero eso fue más que suficiente. Ginny soltó una exclamación y aplaudió con alegría.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

—¡Shhh! ¡Ginny, para! ¡Solo fue un beso! ¡Solo eso! ¡Ni fue ni irá a más! ¡Y fue solo un accidente! —trató de detenerla Hermione, sintiendo cómo enrojecía. Justo en ese momento, la puerta del baño se abrió. Ambas chicas se giraron conteniendo el aliento, pero quien entró no fue otra que Luna.

—¿Estáis hablando de Draco Malfoy? —preguntó con sencillez, acercándose al lavamanos. Hermione gimió.

—¿Tú también?

—¿Yo también? —repitió Luna, confusa. Ginny se acercó a ellas con aire triunfal.

—Te dije que todo el mundo lo sabía.

—¿Te refieres a que Hermione y Draco Malfoy están juntos?

—¡Que no estamos juntos!

Ginny volvió a reírse y Luna se giró hacia ella con expresión curiosa.

—¿No?

—¡No!

—Oh. Es una lástima…

Hermione se dijo que debía contenerse y no mostrarse ni mínimamente interesada por el comentario de Luna, quien se lavó las manos con una cantidad desorbitada de jabón mientras tarareaba por lo bajo una melodía alegre.

Al final, sin embargo, la curiosidad fue más fuerte.

—¿Por qué es una lástima? —No quería sonar borde. De verdad que no. Y menos aún con Luna. El estrés que le estaba produciendo la situación, sin embargo, tomó todo el control de su tono de voz.

—Porque haríais una pareja estupenda —declaró Luna con sencillez. Se secó las manos con papel y se giró hacia Hermione, que la miraba sin entender. Luna se encogió de hombros—. Quiero decir que los dos sois muy inteligentes y siempre parece que nadie os comprende. Además, ambos tenéis una tormenta dentro, ¿sabes?

—¿Una tormenta? —repitió Hermione en un susurro, parpadeando. Ginny asintió.

—Creo que sé a qué te refieres, Luna. Y sí, tienes razón. Los dos llevan un volcán en erupción dentro. Por eso discutían tanto en Hogwarts… Merlín, vosotros dos en la cama tenéis que ser todo un espectáculo.

—¡Ginny! —exclamó Hermione horrorizada. Luna sonrió dulcemente antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejando solas en el baño a una Hermione indignada y a una Ginny muerta de la risa.

—Vamos, Herms. Quiero que me lo cuentes todo sobre ese cómo besa Draco Malfoy. Mejor aún: quiero que me cuentes la historia de cómo los labios de esa _estúpida serpiente_ acabaron _accidentalmente_ devorando los tuyos —dijo Ginny, rodeando a Hermione con un brazo y mirándola con picardía.

—Eres absolutamente insufrible —masculló ella entre dientes. Otro pensamiento, sin embargo, se coló entonces en su mente—. Oye, Ginny… ¿Por qué todo el mundo sabe que he vuelto a ver a Malfoy? ¿Y por qué todos piensan que estamos juntos?

Ginny hizo una mueca, dejando de sonreír por un segundo. Suspiró y miró a Hermione con compasión.

—No has leído _El Profeta,_ ¿verdad?

—¿ _El Profeta_? ¿Yo? No, hoy no. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

Ginny se mordisqueó el labio inferior antes de responder.

—Ven, te lo enseñaré.

* * *

 _Domingo_

Hermione bajaba los escalones que salían del Instituto con los labios y los puños apretados. El plan era sencillo: ahora que por fin había visto a su madre, solo tenía que salir lo antes posible de allí. Bajo ningún concepto quería encontrarse con Malfoy ese día.

La duda la estaba matando: ¿habría leído él _El Profeta_? Tal vez no. Al fin y al cabo, se había enterado de la fuga de los asesinos de su madre de Azkaban muchos días después de que ocurriera, y eso que la noticia había aparecido en primera plana.

Pero, ¿y si justo esa día lo compraba? ¿Y si lo leía? ¿Qué pensaría? ¿Qué diría él? ¿Le molestaría? ¿Le daría igual? ¿Mataría a esa cucaracha de Skeeter? ¿ _Le dejaría ser ella quien la matara_?

Hermione iba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos de odio y venganza que chocó con alguien que subía las escaleras del Instituto en ese momento. No le hizo falta mirar para saber quién sería.

—Discúlpame, Hermione. No sé ni por dónde voy —rio Tylor, cogiéndola por los hombros para evitar que se fuera al suelo. Hermione sonrió. Cada día que pasaba, Tylor le parecía un poco más guapo y un poco más encantador.

—No te preocupes, era yo la que iba con la cabeza en las nubes —respondió, suspirando. Tylor, siempre perceptivo, enarcó una ceja.

—Déjame adivinar: es por el artículo de _El Profeta._

—¿Es que todo el mundo ha leído ese estúpido artículo? —gimió ella con frustración, enterrando la cara entre las manos. Tylor la tomó del codo con suavidad en un gesto de consuelo.

—Creía que habías dicho que ni loca tendrías algo con Draco —comentó en voz baja. Hermione levantó la cabeza y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Oh, por favor, ¡tú también no! ¡No tengo nada con Malfoy!

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Tylor. Su tono de voz, sin embargo, no fue el mismo que había usado Ginny: Tylor no buscaba una confirmación para él, sino para ella. Quería hacerla pensar al respecto. Quería que Hermione se preguntara a sí misma si eso era cierto o no.

Ella no dudó un solo segundo.

Más o menos.

—Seguro —afirmó, asintiendo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Tylor la soltó y se apoyó en el muro blanco que limitaba las escaleras por ese lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Por qué no? —repitió Hermione, atónita. ¿Qué clase de pregunta absurda era esa?

—Sí. ¿Por qué no estáis juntos? Parece que os gustáis.

—¡Gustarnos! Claro que no, Tylor, por Merlín. Él es todo lo que yo _no_ busco en un hombre.

—¿Como por ejemplo?

—¿Por ejemplo qué?

—¿Qué cosas es Draco que tú no quieras que tu pareja sea?

Hermione resopló y se cruzó de brazos. Aquella era, probablemente, la conversación más ridícula e ilógica del mundo. Además, ¿qué le pasaba a todo el mundo de repente con Malfoy y ella? Era _enfermizo._

—Para empezar, Malfoy es un grandísimo capullo. No tiene consideración ninguna por los demás. Solo piensa en sí mismo.

—No estoy de acuerdo. Adoraba a su madre. Y sus amigos le importan. Aunque tenga una forma retorcida de demostrarlo —dijo Tylor, ladeando la cabeza. Hermione se mordió la cara interna de la mejilla, sintiéndose estúpida.

—Vale. Vale, bien. También es la persona menos empática del mundo. Hace daño a todo el mundo con lo que dice y le da exactamente igual…

—Draco tiene poca delicadeza a la hora de expresarse —respondió Tylor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero tampoco es culpa suya que la verdad duela. Podría ser más sutil y considerado, pero entonces la realidad de sus palabras no tendría el mismo impacto en quien le escucha.

Hermione se presionó de nuevo el puente de la nariz, empezando a frustrarse.

—Es un auténtico imbécil.

—Aunque también una mente brillante.

—Vive encantado de haberse conocido a sí mismo.

—Pero cuando reconoce un error, este le persigue hasta que lo repara. Como le ocurre ahora con la muerte de su madre.

—Es la persona más orgullosa del mundo.

—¿Y tú no?

—¡Es un elitista!

—Le criaron así, ¿qué culpa tiene él? Su concepción de los hijos de muggles no es la mejor, pero ha cambiado mucho desde que era un crío. Ahora tiene ideas propias. Además, ¿el _Trece Letras_ no es un local muggle?

—Eso… ¡eso da igual! No es a lo que me refiero. Yo no… ¡Es una mala persona!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Fue un mortífago!

—Su padre, el hombre a quien había aprendido a admirar desde pequeño, también lo era. ¿Cómo no iba a pensar que ese era un camino envidiable?

—¿Y después, cuando se dio cuenta del error que había cometido?

—¿Qué debía hacer, según tú? ¿Dar marcha atrás y ver cómo mataban a sus padres como castigo a su deserción? Solo era un niño, Hermione. Un niño asustado y sin nadie que le tendiera una mano.

Hermione miró a Tylor, completamente atónita. Se había quedado sin más argumentos que esgrimir en contra de Malfoy, y eso le estaba generando un profundo abismo de pánico justo en el pecho. Pensamientos terribles y peligrosos se arremolinaban en su cabeza, y Hermione se sintió aterrada ante la idea de echarles un vistazo. De pararse y considerar, por primera vez en su vida, que podía haber algo _bueno_ dentro de Draco Malfoy.

—Vale, muy bien —dijo finalmente. El suelo temblaba y ella sentía que no había nada a lo que aferrarse—. Muy bien. Tal vez no sea tan malo como dije. Pero el hecho de que un chico no sea mala no lo convierte en mi pretendiente ideal. De ser así, habría cientos de hombres que serían "el amor de mi vida".

Tylor rio, separándose del muro.

—Ahí tengo que darte la razón. No quería incomodarte, lo siento. Yo solo… bueno, quería explicarte que no debería indignarte tanto la idea de Draco y tú juntos. Aunque sea algo imposible, porque no os sentís ni lo más mínimamente atraídos el uno por el otro. Aunque sea evidente que incluso un gesto tan sencillo como besaros sería una repulsiva locura que ni os plantearíais —añadió con tono de broma. Hermione sintió que la temperatura de la calle subía cien grados de golpe y que un cartel luminoso que rezaba " _Malfoy y yo nos besamos_ " se encendía en su frente.

—Sí —murmuró, distraída—. Sí, sí, supongo que tienes razón.

Tylor la miró fijamente. Aunque su expresión era seria, en sus ojos azul violáceo brillaba una diversión tan inmensa que iluminaba Londres entero. Dio un paso hacia ella y le retiró un rizo del rostro, recogiéndoselo tras la oreja.

Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca, _tan cerca_ que Hermione se estremeció. Tylor sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella.

—Yo tengo razón con mucha frecuencia —bromeó en voz baja, mirándola con atención. Había dejado los dedos rozando la mejilla de la bruja, y el calor de su piel se expandía por el rostro de Hermione con rapidez—. No te entretengo más. Vete ya, se te hace tarde… Y mucha suerte con Draco. Para lo que quiera que sea que os traigáis entre manos. Tratándose de él, la vas a necesitar. Y si quieres hablar con alguien, no olvides que conoces a un sanador experto en conversaciones peliagudas —dijo, guiñándole un ojo y consiguiendo que Hermione riera. Después, Tylor se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Hermione se sonrojó con fuerza, pero le devolvió la sonrisa cuando él se enderezó.

—Hasta la semana que viene —susurró Hermione, deseando que el agradecimiento se reflejara de verdad en sus ojos. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba que alguien le hiciera las preguntas adecuadas para poder soltar todo lo que llevaba dentro hasta que Tylor había empezado a hablar.

Él volvió a apoyarse en el muro, mirándola con diversión.

—Hasta la semana que viene, Hermione. Buenas noches.

Mientras la bruja se alejaba hacia el Callejón Diagón, pensó que posiblemente Tylor había conducido esa conversación de forma consciente justo hacia donde él quería llegar.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione sonrió.

* * *

 _Domingo_

La mano de Daphne aplastó el periódico sobre la mesa del salón con una fuerza desmedida. Draco alzó la mirada del libro con el que estaba entretenido y la miró. Ella parecía divertida.

—¿Cuándo has dejado de contarme todos tus secretos? —preguntó con humor. Draco enarcó una ceja.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. A decir verdad, ni siquiera sé qué haces en mi casa otra vez.

Daphne rodeó la mesa y se sentó en el sofá junto a él con el periódico en la mano. Lo extendió sobre el libro de Draco y lo miró expectante.

—¿Es que no ibas a decirme nada de esto?

—¿De qué?

—Mira este artículo.

Draco bajó la cabeza obedientemente. Y suspiró. Efectivamente, era justo lo que él había imaginado. El jodido periódico estaba dándole un domingo verdaderamente horrible. Primero había sido Pansy. Después, Blaise. Y ahora, Daphne.

—No sé por qué dais la menor importancia a las gilipolleces de Rita Skeeter —dijo, ojeando el titular del artículo por décima vez ese día. _"El ex-mortífago Draco Malfoy, ¿en las redes de nuestra heroína favorita?"_

La noticia continuaba por esa línea tan peligrosa. Draco la releyó en silencio, mucho más tranquilo que cuando lo hizo por primera vez.

" _Todos conocemos la triste historia de Malfoy hijo. Una infancia difícil llena de muchos caprichos y regalos pero nada de amor, una adolescencia complicada y conflictiva que lo empujó a entrar en el mundo de las artes oscuras, un pasado marcado por la magia negra, un padre en Azkaban y una madre asesinada. No es de extrañar, queridos lectores, que el atractivo y adinerado Draco Malfoy esté dispuesto a aferrarse al primer salvavidas que le pase por delante, algo que parecía imposible dada la caída en desgracia de su apellido en los pasados años._

 _La respuesta a sus problemas, sin embargo, parece haber llegado de mano de la heroína de guerra favorita de todo el mundo: Hermione Granger, con su insaciable apetito por los hombres que ya la ha llevado en el pasado a verse envuelta en aventuras amorosas con estrellas como Viktor Krum, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley entre otros._

 _Desconocemos si la apasionada relación entre Malfoy y Granger, que había tratado de ser mantenida en secreto hasta la fecha, se sustenta sobre verdadero amor o si solo es una fachada. Después de todo, ¿no se tratará de la última carta del aristócrata para volver a ser alguien en los más altos círculos de la sociedad mágica? ¿O será quizás una nueva conquista fugaz de la brillante bruja, conocida ya por sus devaneos e idilios pasajeros con magos famosos?_

 _Sea como sea, huelga decir que esta relación ha sido siempre evidente para nuestros informadores, que afirman que es algo que podría venir de muy atrás, tal vez incluso de Hogwarts. Fuentes fiables me han hecho saber también que, durante los juicios del señor Malfoy hace ya casi dos años, la tensión sexual existente entre él y la señorita Granger era casi palpable. Tanto, que el excelentísimo Ministro de Magia se vio en la obligación de solicitar a la bruja que saliera de la sala para que el acusado pudiera concentrarse en su defesa._

 _Si queréis seguir de cerca todos los más escabrosos detalles de esta disparatada relación, no dudéis en leer_ El Profeta _día a día. La verdad, mis queridos lectores, saldrá a la luz._

 _Rita Skeeter"_

—Y luego soy yo el que necesita ayuda psicológica —murmuró Draco sin humor. Daphne lo zarandeó sin delicadeza.

—No es la noticia lo que me llama la atención, Draco. Todo el mundo con un mínimo de dos neuronas sabe que Skeeter es una sensacionalista sin recato ni respeto alguno y que seis de cada cinco palabras que dice son mentira, por no hablar de que hay personas que estuvieron presentes en el juicio y son conscientes de la inmensa tontería que es eso de la tensión sexual. Lo que realmente me preocupa es la fotografía. Porque eso, Draco, no esconde trampa ni engaño alguno.

Malfoy resopló y lanzó lejos el periódico. _Joder_. No sabía cómo había podido pasar, pero alguien había logrado sacarles una foto a Granger y él el otro día, cuando salían del _Trece Letras_. En el peor momento posible. _Mierda, joder_. Era la imagen más malinterpretable del mundo.

En ella, los dos estaban muy, _muy_ cerca. Draco se encontraba ligeramente inclinado hacia la bruja, con sus labios separados por una distancia insultantemente insignificante. Granger lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes, totalmente embelesada, _y maldita sea_ , él tampoco parecía especialmente sobrio en ese momento.

—Joder —repitió Draco por milésima vez ese día. No sabía si suicidarse, si matar a Skeeter o si ir a buscar a Granger para asegurarle que él no había tenido nada que ver con eso. Porque conociéndola, la muy histérica era capaz de pensar que había sido el propio Draco quien había contratado a algún estúpido periodista para que esperara fuera del _Trece Letras_ y les sacara esa fotografía, buscando tal vez recuperar la atención del mundo mágico con semejante artículo.

—No pareces muy contento —comentó Daphne, colocando una mano sobre su rodilla.

—¿No? Qué raro, porque estoy levitando de felicidad —ironizó Malfoy. Miró de reojo el reloj y vio que era casi la hora de su cita con Tylor. Resopló, dejó su libro sobre la mesa y se puso en pie—. Tengo que irme. Pero esto no se va a quedar así. Mataré a esa arpía de Skeeter. Valiente zorra…

Daphne sonrió desde el sofá.

—¿Te cabrea que digan que estás con ella?

—Me cabrea que digan que soy una jodida conquista de Granger. Primero, porque es absurdo. Como si ese mal intento de mujer pudiera ejercer la más mínima atracción sobre mí —se burló sin muchas ganas. Daphne enarcó una ceja demostrando que no le creía, y Draco no le rebatió nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ni él mismo se lo creía?—. Y segundo, porque ella se va a enfadar. Mucho. Y sospecho que seré yo quien me trague el espectáculo que va a montar.

—Hablas como si fuerais un matrimonio —rio Daphne, poniéndose en pie y no permitiendo que la mirada sombría que Draco le dirigió la amilanara ni un poco—. Es solo un artículo de Skeeter, Draco. Y no deberías dejar que te importara lo más mínimo, ni lo que piense ella ni lo que piense el resto del Reino Unido. —Draco gruñó, pensando otra vez en el alcance que iba a tener _esa estúpida noticia sin fundamentos_ —. Pero si lo que Granger pueda pensar sí te preocupa, tal vez deberías hablar con ella. Después de todo, aunque lo que diga el artículo sea mentira, hay mucha verdad en esa foto. Para alguien que sepa mirar, es toda una declaración de intenciones. Si yo fuera tú, pensaría en ello.

—¿De verdad eres amiga mía? —masculló Draco entre dientes. Daphne le guiñó un ojo con diversión.

—Habla con tu sanador. Tal vez él pueda ayudarte a esclarecer tus ideas.

—Mis ideas están muy claras, gracias.

—Entonces, ¿por qué el Draco Malfoy de la fotografía parece debatirse entre las ganas de salir corriendo y las de besar a Granger? —Draco gruñó otra vez y se giró, dándole la espalda a Daphne violentamente. Sentía que su respiración se entrecortaba y que una rabia inexplicable lo llenaba desde dentro, incitándole a romper algo. _Respira hondo, joder_. Después de todos los avances que había hecho con Tylor para contener sus ataques de ira y sus continuas depresiones, recaer de nuevo sería simplemente patético e inadmisible. Y ya había perdido el control una vez pocos días atrás, cuando leyó que los asesinos de su madre habían escapado de Azkaban—. Me voy ya. He quedado con Theo. Nos vemos mañana, Draco.

Él no respondió. Trataba de serenarse, porque si no lo hacía sabía que se personaría en la Redacción de _El Profeta_ y estrangularía a Skeeter, solo para invertir su rabia en algo productivo.

Escuchó a Daphne marcharse y dejarlo solo. Cogió aire un par de veces más antes de irse él también.

Sentía la cabeza pesada y demasiado llena de ideas inconexas y demasiado entremezcladas como para sacar nada en claro. No sabía cómo crucios iba a hablar de algo coherente con ese estúpido sanador perfecto si no era capaz de pensar en nada. Todo cuanto quería hacer era romper cualquier cosa. O matar a alguien. Causar cualquier tipo de destrozo, el que fuera.

Llegó al Callejón Diagón subiéndose la capucha de la capa que había cogido antes de salir de casa y giró hacia la calle secundaria donde se encontraba el _IMEM_ después de pasar la Tetera Mágica.

Y de pronto, los vio.

Granger y Tylor, charlando en las escaleras del Instituto.

Juntos.

 _Solos_.

Rápidamente, Draco se pegó a la pared de la calle. Era ya totalmente de noche, y la oscuridad que rodeaba las escaleras le permitió acercarse lentamente sin ser visto.

Tylor estaba apoyado en el muro bajo que dibujaba el límite entre la luz y las sombras. Granger, por su parte, parecía nerviosa e indignada. A Draco le pareció escuchar su nombre escapar de la conversación, pero no podía estar seguro. Intentó aproximarse un poco más, pero sabía que era arriesgado. Si lo hacía y le descubrían, no tendría forma de explicar qué estaba haciendo así, _espiándoles_.

Draco casi podía imaginarse a su madre horrorizándose por su nada maduro y totalmente inadecuado comportamiento. _¿Escuchando conversaciones ajenas como una vulgar rata?_ Sin duda era algo francamente patético. Pero _joder_ , necesitaba saber de qué hablaban. Tal vez ella estuviera insultándolo. Quizás Tylor podría contarle luego qué le había dicho de él… Pero no, seguro que no. El muy imbécil era demasiado correcto para traicionar así la confianza de Granger. Y hablando de eso, ¿por qué Granger parecía _confiar_ en Tylor? ¿Es que acaso se conocían tan bien?

 _Joder_.

Draco estaba ya planteándose dar marcha atrás y volver a entrar en la calle haciendo todo el ruido que pudiera para que supieran que se acercaba alguien cuando Tylor se separó del muro. Y ante la atónita mirada de Draco, ese gilipollas rozó la cara de Hermione, apartándole un mechón de pelo. Le susurró algo que Malfoy no pudo oír, y Draco hubiera dado lo que fuera por saber qué le dijo exactamente al ver que Hermione sonreía.

Y entonces, Tylor se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de la bruja. O en lo que Draco rezaba por que fuera su mejilla, porque desde donde se encontraba no lograba apreciarlo con claridad y _podría haber sido en la boca_.

La ira de antes volvió a él con más fuerza aún, y Draco esperó con perverso placer el momento en que ella le volviera la cara de una buena bofetada. Pero para su sorpresa, nada de eso ocurrió. Cuando Tylor se enderezó de nuevo y Draco pudo ver otra vez la cara de Granger, se encontró con que ella sonreía _aún más_. Sus ojos brillaban de una forma especial, y Tylor y ella se despidieron mientras el sanador se recostaba de nuevo contra el muro.

Draco sintió que su rabia crecía más y más y más. _La había besado._ Había sido en los labios, seguro. No podía haber sido tan imbécil como para tener su boca tan cerca y besarla en la mejilla, ¿o sí? ¿Podía acaso alguien tener el autocontrol como para no desviar la trayectoria de un beso cuando el destino cambiaba tan radicalmente solo con un par de centímetros? Maldita sea, la había besado en la boca. No cabía la menor duda. _Joder._ Y ella no había hecho nada para evitarlo. Es más, parecía que le había gustado. ¡Joder!

Cuando Hermione pasó junto a él, totalmente ajena a su presencia en la calle, Draco sintió ganas de dar un paso adelante y zarandearla hasta que se diera cuenta de la enormísima estupidez que acababa de hacer. Quiso gritarle y llamarla _sangre sucia_ y _ratón de biblioteca_ y todas esas cosas que sabía que le hacían daño. Quiso que ella sintiera lo mismo que estaba sintiendo él en ese momento, fuera lo que fuese.

Pero entonces Hermione, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sonrió para sí misma. _Otra vez._ Y Draco, simplemente, sintió que todas sus fuerzas lo abandonaban, dejando solo una aprensión profunda que lo inmovilizó.

Hermione se fue para no volver y él cerró los ojos, rendido y roto. Entonces escuchó la voz de Tylor.

—Es de mala educación eso de espiar, Draco.

Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe y se plantó frente a las escaleras en un par de zancadas. En el último escalón, recostado contra el muro de mármol, Tylor dejaba pasear su mirada por el cielo nocturno, muy serio y muy calmado.

Y toda la rabia que instantes antes lo consumían como una cerilla haciendo arder el papel regresó a Draco con una fuerza abrasadora.

* * *

 **N/A**. Hola de nuevo. ¿Cómo va eso? ¿Qué os ha parecido? He de decir que adoro el personaje de Skeeter (que no a la bruja en sí). Creo que da muchísimo juego. Es una cotilla sin compasión alguna, pero me encanta la de cosas que pueden hacerse con ella xD

¿Qué pensáis que va a pasar ahora? Porque claramente, Draco está enfadado, aunque ni él sepa por qué...

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que habéis seguido y comentado este fic. Un abrazo, como siempre, a los reviews del cap anterior:

 **LadyChocolateLover, Tanlovegood, johannna, pekelittrell, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Lushca, CumulusMale, Parejachyca, Carmen, Affanita y SALESIA.**

Esta vez habéis sido menos de lo que es habitual, lo cual me desanimó un poco al principio. Es por eso que quiero dedicar este capítulo entero a una persona muy especial, porque ha hecho algo que me ha impresionado una barbaridad y que me ha dado muchas fuerzas para escribir: **SALESIA** , has comentado los diecisiete capítulos de este fic de una sola sentada. Y no solo eso: todos los reviews eran increíblemente largos, y por si fuera poco, has ido a Potterfics y también allí has dejado constancia de que sigues este fic. Creo que puedo afirmar sin temor a equivocarme que _nunca_ he encontrado una lectora como tú. Tus reviews me hicieron una ilusión inmensa, créeme que no puedes imaginarte cuánta. De verdad, muchísimas gracias. Este capítulo es solo para ti, por el increíble esfuerzo que has hecho desinteresadamente por mí.

No puedo decirte si todas tus hipótesis son ciertas o no, pero sí diré que eres la persona más perspicaz que me ha seguido xD Has adivinado muchísimas cosas, y en las que te has equivocado ha sido por poco después de seguir argumentos buenísimos. Hay cosas que has dicho que no van a suceder en el fic, pero que sí llegué a plantearme. Y sobre todo, has leído entre líneas tan bien que te has dado cuenta de absolutamente todos los detalles que he ido dejando capítulo tras capítulo. Veo que no se te escapa nada, y para saciar tu curiosidad, te diré que en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá todo sobre Theo y su pareja secreta o la ausencia de ella.

Un abrazo enorme a todo el mundo. Gracias a los seguís ahí, apoyándome capítulo tras capítulo. Sois verdaderamente geniales, y os quiero xD

¡Un beso gigantesco!

Meri

PD/ El Dramione del que os hablaba dos semanas atrás es _Memorias de un Malfoy._ MUY recomendable. Si alguien no lo ha leído, ya está tardando.

PD2/ ¡Deja un review para que Tylor se te acerque _mucho_ y te susurre justo lo que necesitas escuchar!


	19. Acerca del amor

**N/A.** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo va eso? Sí, lo sé, el pasado sábado no actualicé. ¡Lo siento! Era Nochebuena y yo fui a pasar esos días al pueblo, donde no tengo Internet... Por eso actualizo hoy en lugar de mañana: para que tengáis el capítulo prontito :3 No es de los más largos pero tiene cosas intensas. Como por ejemplo,  cierto descubrimiento sobre Theo que sé que todos estáis esperando... ¡A ver qué os parece! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Domingo_

— _Es de mala educación eso de espiar, Draco._

 _Malfoy abrió los ojos de golpe y se plantó frente a las escaleras en un par de zancadas. En el último escalón, recostado contra el muro de mármol, Tylor dejaba pasear su mirada por el cielo nocturno, muy serio y muy calmado._

 _Y toda la rabia que instantes antes lo consumía como una cerilla haciendo arder el papel regresó a Draco con una fuerza arrasadora._

—Me mentiste —siseó, apretando los puños y conteniéndose a duras penas. Tylor suspiró y bajó la cabeza, aún sin mirarlo.

—¿En qué, si se puede saber? —Su voz era tranquila pero cansada. Draco no podía creerse que estuviera tan calmado. Él, desde luego, estaba a medio grado de prenderle fuego al aire. ¿Y Tylor ni siquiera se inmutaba?

Draco se sentía furioso. Traicionado. Humillado, incluso. Y la ira que le golpeaba sordamente las costillas como si quisiera salir de su pecho a puñetazos era demasiado inmensa como para pararse a pensar de dónde venían todas esas emociones.

—Dijiste que Granger y tú erais amigos.

—Y lo somos.

—¿Amigos que se besan? —Las palabras de Draco salían de entre sus labios entrecortadas, irregulares, condensadas. No quería hablar. _Quería matar a Tylor_.

El sanador parpadeó y, esta vez sí, se volvió hacia Draco.

—¿Besarla?

—Te vi. Os vi.

El muy gilipollas tuvo el descaro de parecer confuso. De parecer _perdido_.

—Yo no la he besado. No en los labios, al menos, si eso es lo que piensas —respondió Tylor. Despacio, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si quisiera meterle cada letra en la cabeza—. Pero si así fuera, no veo porqué debería importarte eso.

—Y no me importa —gruñó Malfoy. Las mentiras de Tylor — _porque eran mentiras_ — apenas lo rozaban. No quería escucharle. No podía.

—¿En serio? —preguntó él con algo de ironía. Descendió un par de escalones hacia Draco aún con las manos en los bolsillos y se detuvo a dos metros escasos—. No es eso lo que parece. De hecho, lo que parece es más bien alguna especie de escena de celos.

—¿Celoso? ¿De ti? ¿Por qué debería estarlo? La detesto.

La furia en Draco no hacía más que crecer. Tylor parecía empeñado en hablar, en hacer las cosas de una forma lógica, sensata y razonable, pero Malfoy no quería nada de eso. No era momento de actuar de manera juiciosa. Era momento de pegarle. En cualquier sitio. Donde más le doliera.

 _En su estúpida y perfecta nariz, por ejemplo._

—Tienes una manera extraña de odiar a Hermione Granger, Draco —comentó Tylor en ese instante. Estaba inusualmente serio, y miraba a Draco como si quisiera ver más allá de él.

Malfoy subió dos escalones, reduciendo la distancia entre el sanador y él. No toleraba que alguien le hablara desde una altura superior, porque eso le hacía sentir poco más que un insecto.

Apretando con fuerza los dientes, Draco miró de arriba abajo a Tylor. El sanador era tan jodidamente atractivo, tan inteligente, tan perceptivo, tan noble y tan correcto que parecía simplemente inevitable que Granger no se hubiera fijado en él.

No era justo. Nada de aquello era justo.

¿De qué servían semanas y semanas de tratamiento para controlar su ira y superar sus depresiones y ataques de cólera? ¿De qué, si su vida seguiría yendo tan terriblemente mal como siempre?

Una farsa, eso era Draco Malfoy. ¿El chico perfecto? Y una mierda. ¿Dónde estaban ahora su fama y su poder? ¿Dónde estaba su regio padre? ¿Dónde su infalible madre? ¿Dónde sus riquezas, su prestigio, su buena suerte y su futuro espléndido? Todo se había reducido a la más absoluta y aterradora nada. ¿Y ahora? Poco más que un paria. Una mentira. Un fantasma de lo que un día fue. Volcado en la bebida, forzado a hablar con un jodido loquero para hacer de su rutina algo soportable, aferrado a sus amigos de una manera patética y humillante, ridiculizado en _El Profeta_ y, por último, vilmente traicionado por una sangre sucia y un imbécil de sonrisa brillante.

 _¿Solo amigos?_ ¡Ja! Qué imbécil había sido. ¡Pero qué imbécil!

De repente, Draco sentía ganas de reír. De soltar una gran carcajada que rompiera el cascarón de estrellas que envolvía Londres esa noche.

Él había confiado en Tylor. Había creído en él. ¡Y Granger! ¡Él la había besado! Y ella, lejos de apartarse, le había devuelto el beso. ¿Qué habría significado para la bruja ese momento? ¿Tal vez Draco fue solo un cachorrillo apaleado al que Granger había dedicado unos minutos de su tiempo por pura compasión?

Ante la confusa mirada de Tylor, Draco se enterró las manos en el pelo y sacudió la cabeza, incrédulo. Él había pensado que Granger lo comprendía. Que ella entendía cómo, cuánto y dónde dolía equivocarse y estar solo. _Pero no._ Aquello no había sido más que una mentira. ¡Una estúpida trampa para reírse de él, un acto caritativo más que añadir a la larga lista de hazañas de la santísima Hermione Granger!

Draco no sabía de dónde salía toda esa rabia, ni tampoco qué significaba. Era vagamente consciente de la gran cantidad de lagunas que se abrían en sus razonamientos, pero no podía pararse a contemplarlas. Le daba igual. Le daba igual todo. No sabía por qué se sentía así de traicionado, pero el caso era que la cólera amenazaba con desbordarlo.

—¿Draco? Draco, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te ocurre?

 _Su voz_. Malfoy abrió los ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Tylor, que había descendido los últimos escalones que lo separaban de él y lo miraba con expresión preocupada.

Draco detalló sus ojos azules con leves pinceladas violáceas, sus rizos que le cubrían la frente y las sienes, sus perfectos labios que habían tenido la osadía de posarse sobre los de Granger exactamente como él mismo lo había hecho tiempo atrás solo que con resultados radicalmente distintos, pues ella había sonreído después de su beso con Tylor.

La ira que había nacido en él con la muerte de su madre y que llevaba fraguándose en su pecho meses y meses se incendió entonces. Y sin pensar un solo segundo en las consecuencias de sus actos, Draco se abalanzó sobre Tylor, propinándole un poderoso derechazo en plena mandíbula y tirándolo contra las escaleras.

Le dolió casi tanto como debió de dolerle al propio Brooks, que miró a Draco desde el suelo con los ojos desorbitados y una mano sobre la mandíbula. La impresión había sido tal que ni siquiera parecía preparado para esquivar un nuevo golpe. Malfoy sacudió la mano en el aire, tratando de recuperar la sensibilidad en los nudillos. Hasta hacía muy poco no se consideraba en absoluto un hombre violento, pero esos últimos meses estaban sacando todo lo malo que llevaba dentro y convirtiéndolo en algo a lo que prefería no dar demasiadas vueltas.

—Cabrón —siseó, dándole una fuerte patada a Tylor en las costillas. El golpe fue lo suficientemente enérgico como para que el sanador soltara un quejido de dolor y se apresurara a poner pies en polvorosa. Sin embargo, y antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a levantarse del todo, Draco lo sujetó por los hombros y lo estampó violentamente contra el muro de mármol de la escalinata.

—Draco, por favor, ¡para! —Tylor lo agarró de la camisa, y Malfoy pudo notar de forma casi inconsciente que era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba. Solo Merlín sabía por qué no le había devuelto ya algún golpe, porque si se lo proponía, Draco estaba seguro de que Tylor sería capaz de tumbarlo de un puñetazo—. Hablemos, ¿quieres? Estás teniendo otro ataque de ira. Llevabas mucho sin pasar por uno, pero podemos arreglarlo, ¿vale? Solo tienes que escucharme y…

—Ya te he escuchado bastante —gruñó Draco, a quien un velo rojo le impedía ver con claridad. Decidido a matar a golpes a Tylor o morir en el intento, volvió a levantar el puño, pero un grito lo detuvo en el último segundo.

—¡Draco! ¡Suelta ahora mismo a mi novio!

La estupefacción fue tal que Draco despertó ligeramente del estado de ira en que se hallaba sumido. Parpadeó y se volvió hacia la calle, por donde dos figuras se acercaban a toda prisa desde el Callejón Diagón. Aunque Draco había reconocido perfectamente la voz, aguardó a que ambos recién llegados se aproximaran lo suficiente como para que la luz que surgía de la puerta del Instituto los bañara. Necesitaba cerciorarse de que _realmente_ había escuchado bien, porque le parecía imposible.

No podía ser.

Y sin embargo, así era.

Ante la escalinata de mármol blanco, agitados pero decididos, se detuvieron dos de sus mejores amigos.

Daphne.

Y Theo.

* * *

 _Lunes_

El silencio en el salón del modesto apartamento de Harry crecía y crecía, volviéndose denso y pegajoso. Hermione sentía todas las miradas que la perforaban como clavos enterrándose en su piel, y solo deseaba desaparecer.

O al menos, volverse diminuta.

—A ver si lo he entendido bien —dijo Harry, recolocándose las gafas por quinta vez en un minuto y humedeciéndose los labios—. Ahora Malfoy y tú… sois amigos.

Hermione hizo una mueca de dolor. Cuando unas horas atrás Ginny le había mandado una breve misiva diciéndole que todos querían hablar con ella esa tarde, había tenido muy claro que era por culpa de ese estúpido artículo de _El Profeta_.

Sus amigos lo habían leído. Y ahora tenía muchas cosas que explicar.

—No sé si amigos es la palabra adecuada —murmuró, bajando la vista. En el centro del corro que habían montado con sillas, sofás y sillones reposaba el periódico culpable de todo ese tumulto, abierto por la página en la que Malfoy y ella aparecían tan pegados que entre ellos no hubiera cabido ni un folio.

—Y yo no sé si quiero saber qué palabra usarías tú para definir vuestra relación —farfulló Ron, que se había puesto terriblemente rojo de nervios, vergüenza e indignación a partes iguales.

—Pues yo sí quiero saberlo —intervino Ginny, pero solo Harry, que apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa, pareció escucharla.

—Mirad… Sé que es difícil de entender. No voy a deciros que Malfoy ha cambiado ni nada de eso. Es el mismo imbécil de siempre. Es solo que… Ahora puedo entender parte de su comportamiento.

—Es normal —dijo Luna, que sostenía una taza de té del mismo color que sus estrambóticos pendientes—. Los dos habéis perdido a vuestras madres.

—¿Narcissa Malfoy ha muerto? —preguntó Neville, abriendo mucho los ojos. Ginny resopló.

—¿Pero vosotros en qué mundo vivís? Os enteráis de todo con siglos de retraso. Hay que ver…

—La mataron en su mansión hace unos meses —explicó Harry pausadamente, dejando su propia taza de café sobre la mesa junto al periódico—. Los asesinos aprovecharon que Malfoy había salido de casa para entrar y acabar con ella.

Neville se hundió unos centímetros en su silla.

—Pobre Malfoy —murmuró—. Debe de sentirse fatal.

—Entonces, ¿es ese tipo de rollo? —insistió Ron, deseoso de reconducir la conversación—. ¿Os dais apoyo mutuo o algo así? ¿Es como una relación de culpabilidad compartida?

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione sonrió. Ron fruncía el ceño como si la idea no le gustara lo más mínimo, pero no había alzado la voz ni una sola vez. Por increíble que pudiera parecer, había madurado lo suficiente como para no montar el tremendo escándalo que Ginny había vaticinado.

—Algo así, sí —asintió Hermione. Sintió entonces sobre ella la mirada intensa y verde de Harry.

—En ese caso, y siempre que prometas tener cuidado, a mí me parece bien.

—Pues a mí no —resopló Ron, inclinándose hacia la mesita para coger una de las galletas de chocolate, algodón de azúcar y miel que Luna había traído—. Quiero decir, me parecería relativamente aceptable si de verdad fuera eso. Pero vamos, que hasta yo me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira en la foto. Y de cómo lo miras tú.

Hermione enrojeció y abrió la boca para defenderse, pero Neville escogió ese momento para dar su opinión también.

—Yo… yo estoy de acuerdo con Ron. A ver, no es que me preocupe que te lleves con Malfoy ni nada por el estilo… Sigo pensando que es un capullo, pero Harry me habló una vez de aquel puñetazo que le soltaste en tercero solo porque estaba diciendo estupideces sobre Buckbeak. Si hay alguien que puede tenerlo a raya, sin duda eres tú. —Al decir esto, Neville se detuvo un instante, ruborizándose, pero rápidamente carraspeó y prosiguió—. Pero es que, no sé, en la imagen parecéis novios o algo. Quiero decir, ¿no estáis como muy quietos?

Hermione frunció el ceño y bajó la vista al periódico. Efectivamente, para no ser una fotografía muggle, Malfoy y ella estaban bastante estáticos, mirándose embelesados. Solo su caída de pestañas en un momento determinado y los labios de Draco curvándose en una sonrisa arrogante a solo unos centímetros de ella — _de su boca_ — evidenciaban que la imagen había sido tomada con una cámara mágica.

Hermione enrojeció. _Maldita sea_. Era innegable que esa foto decía mucho. Demasiado, quizás. Porque casi parecía que él fuera a besarla. Casi parecía que ella fuera a permitírselo.

Y casi, _casi_ , daba la sensación de que hubiera algo entre ambos. Algo que poco o nada tenía que ver con el odio.

 _Merlín bendito_. Hermione enterró el rostro en sus manos y tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse. ¿Qué le había pasado en ese momento? Ella no recordaba que la situación hubiera sido tan… íntima… como se reflejaba en la fotografía. Sí había sido consciente de que la cercanía de Malfoy había sido hasta indecorosa. Y se acordaba también de cómo le brillaban a él los ojos, tan grises, tan absorbentes, como lunas casi nuevas, como discos de plata, como tormentas argentadas. Circe, ¡y sus labios! Fundidos en una sonrisa altiva, segura, arrogante. Tan cerca de los suyos propios que podía sentir su calor.

Y recordaba además otra cosa que, por suerte, no aparecía en la imagen.

Justo antes de apartarse, él había dejado de sonreír, como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo. En sus pupilas se había diluido un terror delicioso que Hermione también había experimentado cuando Malfoy se había inclinado unos milímetros más de forma inconsciente, fluida, tan natural como el respirar. Pero no era miedo a que la besara, no. Era miedo a no saber si el mundo seguiría girando como hasta entonces si él la besaba.

Por suerte o por desgracia, Malfoy se había recompuesto en el último segundo, enderezándose de golpe y alejándose sobre los adoquines húmedos.

Dejando a Hermione más sola y perdida que nunca.

Aún con el rostro entre las manos, Hermione gimió. ¿Había querido acaso, aunque hubiera sido solo durante un instante, que Malfoy la besara de nuevo? Tal vez sí. ¿Era eso malo? ¿No le estaba permitido acaso desear los labios de un chico aunque fuera por un segundo? ¿Tenía que significar a la fuerza que el chico en cuestión le gustara?

¿Le gustaba Draco Malfoy?

—Pues yo insisto en que lo que quiero saber —dijo Ginny, devolviéndola al mundo real con ese tono implacable al que no se podía hacer oídos sordos que había heredado de su madre— es si ya te lo has tirado o no.

—¡Ginny! —exclamaron Neville y Hermione a la vez, verdaderamente escandalizados. Ron enrojeció _aún más_ , Harry se recoló las gafas _otra vez_ apartando la mirada y Luna bebió otro sorbo de su té, ocultando tras la taza una suave sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —respondió Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros—. Como si no fuera lo que todos os estáis preguntando…

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, resignada, y volvió la vista hacia la ventana. Fuera, el cielo estaba cubierto de nubes tan claras que casi parecían transparentes, aunque el gris cobraba fuerza en algunos puntos.

De pronto, sentía unas ganas irrefrenables de ver a Malfoy otra vez.

* * *

 _Lunes_

—Me planto, Draco. A partir de ahora, todo lo que rompas lo repararás tú solito.

El estruendo de toda una vajilla de colección haciéndose añicos contra el firme suelo del pasillo de Malfoy Manor hizo suspirar a Daphne, que se cruzó de brazos aún con la varita en la mano.

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Sigue destrozando cosas. Por muchas habitaciones que tenga esta casa, en algún momento tendrás que quedarte sin objetos en los que proyectar tu ira.

De la Sala de Dibujo salió entonces Draco, con la camisa descolocada, el pelo revuelto y los ojos echando chispas.

—¡Me habéis mentido! ¡Todos vosotros! No te atrevas a darme órdenes, Greengrass.

Daphne frunció los labios y alzó una ceja. El aspecto de Draco era casi tan decadente como el de la propia mansión, por la que parecía que hubiera pasado un huracán. Lo cual, bien mirado, no se alejaba tanto de la realidad.

—Estás siendo toda una reina del drama —comentó, consciente de que eso enfurecería a Draco. Efectivamente, él bufó como un toro a punto de embestir.

—Me mentisteis —repitió entre dientes, temblando de rabia.

—¿En qué, si se puede saber?

—¡Theo! ¡Theo está saliendo con ese grandísimo cabrón!

—Circe santísima —murmuró Daphne, armándose de paciencia—. ¿Te dijo Theo en algún momento que no estuviera saliendo con él?

—¡Yo creía que estaba saliendo _contigo_!

Esta vez sí, Draco consiguió descolocar a la bruja, que parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Conmigo?

—¡Sí!

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque siempre lo sabíais todo el uno del otro. Porque encajaba con lo que Blaise había escuchado aquella vez que descubrió a Theo hablando con alguien por Red Flú… Y porque joder, ¡parecía obvio!

Daphne lo miró largamente durante unos segundos antes de contestar.

—Yo solo estaba ayudando a Theo a llevar en secreto lo suyo con Tylor, Draco. No quería que vosotros os enterarais.

—Oh, ¿quieres decir que no tengo el honor de ser el único gilipollas que desconocía esta estúpida relación? —ironizó Draco. Daphne casi estuvo tentada de reír.

—Pansy lo sabe. Lo descubrió, Merlín sabe cómo… Pero Blaise tampoco tiene ni idea. Está empeñado en que Theo sale con una chica, y solo Circe sabe cuánto aguantará el pobre los constantes interrogatorios de Zabini.

Fue el turno de Draco de mirar a Daphne con expresión atónita. Después bufó, se echó el pelo hacia atrás con las manos y se dejó caer contra la pared del pasillo frente a la bruja.

—¿Estás enfadado porque Theo no te dijo que tenía pareja?

—Estoy enfadado por todo —siseó él, negándose a mirarla—. Porque ese hijo de puta que se hace llamar amigo mío me envió a contarle todos mis secretitos a su jodido novio. Porque el imbécil de Tylor tampoco me dijo nada. Joder, ¡si llegó a preguntarme si Theo y tú estabais juntos! Me mintieron los dos, y todo para aprovecharse de mí. Confié en ellos, Daphne. Confié en todos vosotros. ¿Y de qué me ha servido? Os habréis reído de mí bien a gusto, espero.

Daphne chasqueó la lengua y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose ella también en la pared opuesta a la de Draco.

—Eres tan melodramático… —dijo—. En mi defensa alegaré que yo quería que te lo contaran, pero Theo se negaba. Decía que reaccionarías de la peor manera posible. Ahora veo que tenía razón.

Draco hizo rechinar sus dientes.

—Si me lo hubierais dicho desde el principio…

—Te hubieras negado a ir al Instituto.

—¡Y con razón! ¿No lo entiendes? Me habéis traicionado de la forma más vil, rastrera y asquerosa del mundo. ¿Y vosotros sois mis amigos?

Draco soltó una carcajada breve y seca. Daphne se estremeció. Había tanto dolor y tanto resentimiento en la voz del chico que comprendió, por primera vez, que Theo había estado más acertado que ella: Draco nunca les perdonaría del todo esa traición, por mucho tiempo que pasase. Y una parte de ella no podía evitar pensar que Malfoy tenía algo de razón. Seguramente hubiera conversado con Tylor de forma desinhibida, contándole todos sus pensamientos, sus emociones, sus miedos. Tal vez incluso le hubiera hablado de ellos, quizás hasta del propio Theo, convencido de que Tylor nunca diría nada porque apenas lo conocía.

Y ahora descubría que estaba en una relación con él.

—Ni siquiera me había dicho que fuera gay —masculló por lo bajo. Daphne suspiró de nuevo.

—No veo por qué debería haberlo hecho. ¿Has tenido tú una profunda conversación con él confesándole que eres heterosexual?

Draco hizo una mueca.

—Eso se da por hecho, Daphne.

—Bueno, pues yo siempre di por hecho que Theo era gay. No sé cómo los demás no os disteis cuenta.

Malfoy sacudió la cabeza y se presionó los ojos con los nudillos. Los de su mano derecha seguían amoratados por el poderoso puñetazo que le había dado a Tylor la noche anterior, antes de que Theo se lo llevara a casa para curarle los hematomas de la mandíbula y el costado y Daphne arrastrara a Draco a la otra punta de Londres para evitar un doble homicidio.

—Esto es de locos —susurró. Daphne sonrió, compadeciéndose de él. Dio un par de pasos hacia delante y posó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

—Creo que ahora Theo está incluso más enfadado que tú. ¿Cómo se te ocurre darle semejante paliza a Tylor?

—Se lo merecía.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero se mordió la lengua justo a tiempo. ¿Qué se suponía que debía responder? ¿" _Le pegué porque besó a Granger_ "?

Pero como de costumbre cuando se trataba de Daphne, ella entendió sin necesidad de palabras.

—Se trata de ella, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién es ella?

Daphne alzó una ceja conteniendo a duras penas una sonrisa.

—No te hagas el duro conmigo, Draco. Estamos mayores para eso. Y hoy es día de ser valientes. Ahora que ya tienes asumido que uno de tus mejores amigos es gay y está saliendo con tu sanador, o loquero, o como lo llames tú, ¿qué tal si asumes también lo que sientes por Hermione Granger?

Draco hizo una mueca de desagrado y dolor y se zafó de Daphne con un movimiento rápido.

—Creo que ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes. Y dejamos las cosas claras.

—Para mí sí. Para ti, por lo que veo, no tanto. ¿Qué hizo Tylor que tanto te molestó?

Draco miró largamente a Daphne, que lo contemplaba con sus preciosos ojos azules serenos como el agua en calma o como el cielo en verano. Unos ojos demasiado parecidos a los de su madre, a la que nunca había podido ocultarle nada. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo, las palabras salieron solas de su boca.

—La besó.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior un segundo antes de asentir.

—Comprendo.

—¿Qué es lo que comprendes?

—Que los celos te ciegan tanto que ves fantasmas donde solo hay sábanas.

Draco apretó los dientes haciendo que se le marcara la mandíbula.

—¿Y eso quiere decir…?

—¿Lo viste besándola?

—¿Qué?

—Que si viste eso que dices, Draco.

—Claro que sí —resopló él, indignado—. ¿Piensas que me habría enfadado tanto si solo hubiera tenido sospechas?

Daphne enarcó una ceja.

—Recapitulemos. ¿Viste a un chico gay y con pareja besando a Granger?

Draco abrió la boca para responder. Pero la volvió a cerrar.

Para ser justos y milimétricamente fieles a la realidad, no lo había _visto, visto_. Lo había "visto", así, entre comillas. Había intuido que eso era lo que había sucedido. Eso era casi lo mismo, ¿no?

Su silencio dubitativo fue respuesta suficiente.

Daphne suspiró.

—En fin, Draco, tú sabrás lo que quieres. Pero a mí me gusta esa chica, ¿sabes? Supongo que no es lo mejor a lo que podrías aspirar… Pero aun así me gusta. Es tan inteligente como tú, así que podrías conversar con alguien diferente por una vez y dejar un poco de Theo para los demás. Es buena bruja, buena persona… Tal vez demasiado buena, en realidad, pero nadie es perfecto. El caso es que podría manejarte.

—¿Manejarme? —repitió Draco, dividido entre el asombro y la furia. Daphne asintió, fingiendo no ser consciente del enfado del chico.

—Ya sabes, todo eso que vendría bien que una chica pudiera dominar. Hacer frente a tu mal humor, no dejarse amilanar por ti, ponerte en tu sitio cuando te subes a la parra, sacarte de tus casillas para mantener tu interés, ser inmune a tu sarcasmo y devolverte la sensación de estar vivo. Ese tipo de cosas.

El mentón de Draco casi tocaba el suelo.

—Estás jodidamente loca.

—Una respuesta muy hábil para demostrar que sigues en fase de negación. Pero no te preocupes: tarde o temprano caerás. Solo espero que para entonces aún quede tiempo.

—¿Tiempo para qué, si puede saberse?

—Para empezar algo con Granger.

—Joder, ¿qué os pasa a todos? ¿Cómo tengo que decíroslo? No. Quiero. Nada. Con. Granger.

Daphne rio encantadoramente. Un sonido delicado, musical, cristalino como la lluvia. Igual de transparente, igual de esclarecedor.

—Entiendo. No la quieres cerca pero tampoco lejos. No la quieres como muggle y tampoco como bruja. No como amiga y tampoco como mujer, pero cada vez menos como enemiga. No viva ni muerta, no feliz ni triste, no entera ni rota. No la quieres contigo, pero tampoco con nadie más. —Daphne volvió a reír con suavidad, y acarició sutilmente la mejilla de Draco convirtiendo su voz en un susurro—. Cielo, por irónico que pueda parecer, tú lo quieres todo con Granger. Absolutamente todo. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Draco no respondió. No quería. No podía. Las palabras de Daphne eran veneno puro que se inyectaba en su sangre e iba directo a su cerebro, dibujando ideas a las que no se atrevía a asomarse.

Daphne sonrió y se puse de puntillas, inclinándose hacia él para susurrarle al oído la única verdad que le parecía clara en ese momento.

—Porque estás enamorado de ella.

* * *

 **N/A.** TACHÁN. TACHÁN TACHÁN. Bueno, ya lo sabéis xDDD Muchos lo intuíais, la verdad. De todos los que habéis intentado adivinar qué pasaba con Theo, SALESIA ha sido quien ha dado en el clavo al 100%, acertando no solo quién era la pareja de Theo, sino también todo lo demás: por qué iba a enfadarse Draco, qué preocupaba tanto a Theo... ¡Todo!

Así que, de las Diez Teorías de Tylor, confirmamos que es pareja de Theo. Pero como dije, se cumple alguna más... Por no hablar de que tiene una función muy importante que determinará el final del fic y de la que nadie sabe nada de nada aún ;) No lo intentéis: no figura en ninguna de las Teorías xD

Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me disteis en el último capítulo. Quería felicitaros las fiestas y llego un poco tarde, pero mejor eso que nunca: ¡felices fiestas a todo el mundo, seáis de donde seáis y las celebréis como las celebréis!

Llevamos ya la increíble cantidad de **123 follows** , **96 favs y 242 reviews**. ¡Un abrazo inmensísimo a las personas genialosas que comentaron en el último cap.!

 **LadyChocolateLover, SALESIA, Pauli Jean Malfoy, susan-black7, linithamonre77, Affanita, Reichel** (muchísimas gracias, cielo. Sois unas lectoras increíbles, no tengo queja ninguna :3) **, Tayler-FZ, pekelittrell, Parejachyca, LidiaaIsabel, crazzy76, Carmen, Eishel Panakos** (¡mi más sincera bienvenida, y un millón de gracias por tus palabras! :D), **miicaadela, Valere Romeo** (jajajaja, ¡pues bienvenida, y gracias por el voto de confianza! Espero que siga gustándote como hasta ahora ;3) **y thesientist12** (¡te doy la bienvenida a ti también!).

Merlín bendito, cada vez sois más. No sabéis cuánto os quiero. A veces releo las listas de agradecimientos que dejo al final de cada cap, veo que hay gente que desde que descubrió mi fic ha comentado mil veces y en serio, no me lo puedo creer. Sois increíbles. Gracias.

Un abrazo enorme,

Meri

PD/ ¿Alguien más ama a Daphne?

PD2/ ¿Recordáis el fic de contenidos extra que voy a publicar? Bien, pues ya hay una escena escrita: cómo se conocieron Theo y Tylor.

PD3/ He empezado otro Dramione. Tendrá siete capítulos, lo podréis encontrar en mi perfil y se llama **La misma historia de siempre**. Si os pasáis a echarle un vistazo, ¡me haríais muy feliz! :D

PD4/ ¡Deja un review para -hacerme feliz- que Draco/Hermione deje de sonreír al pasar por su cabeza la idea de besarte!


	20. Silencio

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Vale, sí, en algunos países (incluyendo España) pasan de las doce y es técnicamente domingo... Pero juro que estoy actualizando a estas horas porque los deberes no me dan un respiro (sí, deberes. Sí, en Navidad. No, no sé por qué nuestros profesores nos odian). Acabo de escribir todo el capítulo a una velocidad supersónica y solo le he dado un repaso hiperrápido, así que si encontráis un dedazo, ¡decídmelo sin problemas!

Nos vemos abajo. Llueve en Londres y esto es solo para vosotros y vosotras. Dos escenas únicamente Dramione y nuestra primera escena con Theo y Tylor. Espero que os guste aunque sea un poco. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Martes_

Llovía a cántaros. Londres era un príncipe triste y llorón, húmedo, gris, silencioso. Draco estaba de pie en medio de la calle, dejando que el agua cayera sobre él y lo empapara, resbalando desde su pelo, goteándole de la nariz, siguiendo la curva del cuello y perdiéndose dentro de su ropa.

Miraba la puerta de cristal del _Trece letras_ sin pensar en nada. Dentro debía de hacer calor, porque desde ahí podía ver que los clientes se quitaban la chaqueta al entrar y se paseaban de un lado a otro con las camisas arremangadas.

Fuera, el frío era casi demencial. Draco apenas lo sentía. Estaba solo y, sin ninguna intención ni objetivo, se dejaba llover.

Finalmente, parpadeó, regresando a la realidad, y suspiró. Dio un par de pasos y entró en el café-librería.

La misma camarera que le había atendido días atrás clavó en él sus ojos desde detrás de la barra y se enderezó, apretando los labios. Draco se pasó las manos por el pelo para echárselo hacia atrás, provocando una fina llovizna sobre el suelo del local, y se acercó a ella.

—Un café solo —murmuró, apenas consciente de sus propias palabras. En realidad, el café solo no le gustaba demasiado, pero no se sentía de humor ni siquiera para pensar en algo que beber. Había tantas cosas mal en su vida que, sencillamente, el sabor de un jodido café era lo último que le importaba.

La camarera asintió sin apenas mirarlo y se giró, dándose toda la prisa posible en elaborar el pedido y despachar cuanto antes a aquel muchacho que tan desagradable había sido la última vez.

Draco se dio la vuelta, apoyando los codos en la barra, y miró hacia la calle a través de la puerta.

En realidad, no hacía ninguna falta que subiera al piso de arriba. Es decir, ¿para qué? ¿Para ver si Granger estaba allí? Como si no supiera que ella acudía a ese lugar todas las tardes que le era posible antes de ir a visitar a su madre.

Era ya la segunda vez que se encontraba en esa situación. Ahí parado, a solo unos metros de distancia de la chica, sin saber qué cojones había ido a buscar a ese lugar o qué esperaba conseguir de todo eso.

Sabía que su aspecto debía de ser ridículo. Chorreando agua, vestido con esa espantosa ropa muggle, con la mirada perdida y terriblemente despeinado. Pero lo cierto era que no podía importarle menos. Había acudido por segunda vez a ese lugar con la absoluta certeza de que hallaría a Granger allí, así que ya no podía alcanzar un nivel de patetismo superior.

Las palabras que Daphne le había dirigido el día anterior habían estado persiguiéndolo toda la noche como fantasmas de niebla, insistentes e incansables, envolviéndolo en sus brazos brumosos y susurrándole al oído palabras que lo habían tenido en vela hasta el amanecer.

Enamorado de Granger. Él. Un sangre limpia. Y no un sangre limpia cualquiera, sino un Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, para ser precisos. La idea hizo que Draco riera por lo bajo, totalmente ajeno a la mirada de espanto que le dirigió en ese momento una señora sentada a su derecha.

Justo cuando parecía que nada podía ir peor en su vida, volvía a encontrarse con Granger y desarrollaba una dependencia insidiosa de ella a la que Daphne había osado llamar amor.

Era tan aterrador, tan injusto y tan horrible que Draco no podía evitar encontrar cierto humor oscuro en su situación actual. Tantas desgracias seguidas no podían ser casualidad. Sin lugar a dudas, algo o alguien estaba vengándose de él. Tal vez el destino había decidido que era hora de que un Malfoy devolviese al mundo toda la buena suerte que sus antepasados habían tenido hasta el momento, y él había sido el elegido para pagar su deuda con el azar.

Sin familia, sin prestigio, sin poder y, por si eso fuera poco, sin cordura también. ¿De qué otra forma podría haber ocurrido tal cosa con Granger?

Daphne había afirmado hasta la saciedad que hacía muchos años que se había _encaprichado_ —porque Draco prefería pensar en ello como un encaprichamiento, aunque esa no hubiera sido la palabra exacta usada por Daphne— de Granger. Él, sin embargo, quería creer que todo eso era únicamente fruto del dolor, la tensión y el miedo acumulados.

Se había vuelto débil y se había aferrado a ella de una manera enfermiza. Esa era la única explicación plausible.

—¿Señor? Caballero, ¿se encuentra bien?

La voz de la camarera llegó al fin a Draco, que se giró hacia ella con cierto sobresalto. La joven le tendía el café con los ojos muy abiertos y expresión sorprendida. Draco carraspeó.

—Tenga —masculló bruscamente, dejando el dinero en la barra y cogiendo el vaso de cartón. Bebió un sorbo y arrugó la nariz. Efectivamente, no le gustaba demasiado. Pero qué se le iba a hacer. Ese sería su pequeño castigo, su forma de sancionarse a sí mismo por ser tan imbécil.

Draco sacudió la cabeza. _Quería_ ver a Granger. Y probablemente no tuviera sentido. O peor aún: tal vez lo tuviera, y ese sentido fuera precisamente eso de lo que Daphne le había hablado el día anterior. Pero joder, el caso era que _quería_ verla. ¿Importaba acaso? ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Con un suspiro, Draco se encaminó hacia las escaleras que ascendían a la zona de los libros. Anduvo entre las estanterías con paso firme y decidido, apenas viendo lo que había a su alrededor. Cuando llegó al hueco escondido donde sabía que ella estaría oculta, se inclinó ligeramente y se apoyó en la pared.

Ahí estaba Granger. Sentada en su puf azul junto a una taza de chocolate caliente. Con el pelo recogido torpemente hacia arriba con una goma y varios rizos rebeldes rozándole las mejillas y la frente en una caricia atrevida, casi lasciva.

Sostenía sobre el regazo un libro abierto en el que volcaba toda su atención. Tanta, que ni siquiera escuchó llegar a Draco, quien aprovechó la oportunidad para observarla a fondo.

¿Qué sentía exactamente una persona cuando estaba enamorada? No era algo que uno aprendiese en el colegio. ¿Cómo podía saberse? ¿Qué distinguía el respeto de la admiración, el cariño del afecto?

Draco, recostado contra la pared a apenas un par de metros de Granger, con una mano en el bolsillo de los vaqueros y la otra sosteniendo el vaso de café a unos centímetros de sus labios, miró de arriba abajo a la chica y se preguntó cómo alguien que de forma racional no le atraía ni un poco podía provocar en él tantas ganas de acercarse.

—Cuando te canses de mirarme, da media vuelta y vete. Pero a ser posible, que sea pronto. —La voz de Hermione sonó tensa, inflexible. No había levantado la vista de su libro, pero algo en la línea de sus hombros y en la forma en que sujetaba las páginas había cambiado. Draco entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Puedo saber qué te he hecho ahora?

—¿Es que acaso necesito que me hayas hecho algo nuevo para no querer verte?

Draco frunció el ceño, confuso. Ella estaba notablemente enfadada. Y él no alcanzaba a entender por qué.

—¿Es por el artículo de _El Profeta_? Yo no tuve nada que ver.

—Ya lo sé. Y me importa un bledo lo que diga la chalada con complejo de reina de Skeeter.

—¿Y entonces qué te pasa ahora? —resopló Draco, dando un paso más y entrando en el rincón de la chica.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo. Y eso le enfurecía.

—Preferiría no hablar contigo, gracias. Ya sabes, por si se te cruza algún cable y se te ocurre darme una paliza.

El comentario, tan lleno de veneno como el colmillo de una serpiente, hizo que Draco separara los labios con sorpresa.

¿Darle una paliza? ¿Pero qué…?

De pronto, sin embargo, todo cobró sentido.

—Tylor —dijo, soltando todo el aire de sus pulmones de golpe.

Por fin, Granger separó los ojos del libro y los alzó hacia él, fulminándolo con un reproche aterrador.

—Ayer fui a ver a mi madre y me lo encontré. Tiene un hematoma enorme en la mandíbula. Merlín santísimo, Malfoy, ¿en qué demonios estabas pensando? ¡Podrías haberlo matado!

Draco bajó la vista hacia los dedos de Hermione. Estos se cerraban con tanta fuerza sobre el libro que los bordes de las páginas amenazaban con arrugarse.

—Eres una exagerada —masculló, frunciéndole el ceño a sus dedos como si estuviera hablando con ellos—. Solo le di un puñetazo, y se merecía mucho más. Si no me hubieran detenido, un hematoma sería la menor de sus preocupaciones ahora.

Granger soltó el libro y se levantó a toda velocidad, mirando a Draco con los puños apretados y los ojos echando chispas.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Estás loco! ¿Se puede saber qué hizo para que te ensañaras así con él?

Draco sonrió sin humor.

—¿No te lo contó?

—Me dijo que te preguntara a ti. Como si yo tuviera algo que hablar contigo —bufó ella, entrecerrando los ojos. Draco rio por lo bajo.

—Está saliendo con Nott, Theodore Nott. No sé si le recordarás. —Hermione asintió casi inconscientemente, todavía estudiando a Draco con la vista. Él volvió a reír entre dientes—. Theo es amigo mío. O lo era, porque ahora ya no estoy tan seguro. El muy cabrón me mandó a terapia con su noviete para mantenerme controlado. Me engañaron y mintieron. ¿Cómo llamas tú a eso?

Granger pareció vacilar, repentinamente dudosa.

—No lo entiendo —murmuró finalmente—. ¿Por qué te enfadaste con Tylor y no con Nott entonces?

—Lo hice. A Tylor no le pegué por eso.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Que no? ¿Y por qué le pegaste entonces?

El aire se enrareció. Draco la miró en silencio, pensativo. Se podían responder muchas cosas a eso, pero estaba bastante seguro de que Granger no comprendería ni aceptaría ninguna de ellas. ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo, si él mismo no era capaz de asumir que había pegado a Tylor por… _celos_? E infundados, además.

 _Si es que no se podía ser más patético._

—Eso a ti no te incumbe —respondió finalmente, siendo quizás más brusco de lo debido. Ella alzó la barbilla dignamente y resopló, cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes razón. Me dan igual tus problemas mentales, casi tanto como me das igual tú. Si quieres ser un capullo integral toda tu vida, tú mismo. Solo espero que decidas medicarte o algo así para que los demás no tengamos que sufrir tus ataques de ira sin sentido.

Y dicho esto, Granger recogió su libro y volvió a sentarse para leer, dejando a Draco paralizado.

Ella había dicho " _me das igual_ ". Y joder, _joder,_ eso sí que había sido como un puñetazo directo a la boca del estómago.

Draco tragó saliva y la miró, dividido entre la ira y el dolor.

Él _no quería_ darle igual. Prefería cualquier cosa menos la indiferencia. Que lo odiase incluso, si eso era lo que ella quería, pero que supiera que existía. Que reparase en su presencia. Que pensara en él, para bien o para mal.

 _No que lo ignorara_.

—Granger —dijo entre dientes, conteniéndose a duras penas. Ni siquiera tenía algo que decirle, solo quería que ella volviera a mirarlo.

Pero Hermione apretó los labios y se ocultó tras el libro al que tan concienzudamente insistía en entregarse. Incapaz de soportar su indiferencia, Draco dio un paso más y la cogió del brazo, poniéndola en pie con facilidad.

—¿Quieres dejarme en paz? —resopló ella—. ¿Es que no me has oído? ¡Vete de una vez, no quiero saber nada de ti!

Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No, Granger, tienes que escucharme.

—¿Y si no quiero?

—¡No seas cría, por Merlín, estoy intentando decirte algo!

Hermione bufó y cerró el libro, presionándolo contra su pecho.

—Muy bien, Malfoy. Tienes un minuto.

—Bien.

Y de pronto, Draco sintió el pánico morder con fuerza sus huesos. ¡¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?! ¿Qué iba a decirle? ¡No había nada de que hablar!

Hermione alzó una ceja y apoyó el peso en una pierna, mirándolo expectante y claramente enfadada. Draco resopló y se pasó una mano por el pelo todavía empapado, mirándola fijamente sin saber qué hacer o decir. ¿Por qué su propio cerebro no dejaba de jugarle malas pasadas? ¿Es que acaso no estaba sufriendo ya lo bastante?

—Estoy esperando, Malfoy.

—Ya lo sé —gruñó él. Necesitaba pensar algo, lo que fuera. Decirle cualquier cosa, o quedar como un imbécil repentinamente mudo. Pero su mente estaba embotada. Cuanto más se esforzaba por idear algo con lo que salir del paso, más le costaba pensar. Era como si el agua hubiera calado hasta su cráneo y lo hubiera encharcado. Solo podía mirarla, ahí, de pie frente a él, cruzando los brazos sobre su libro, con aún más rizos escapando de su recogido y los ojos llenos de un fuego que Malfoy sospechaba que debería darle miedo.

Ella suspiró.

—Muy bien. Si esto es todo, lamento decirte que yo tengo otras cosas con las que perder mi tiempo, y…

Fue tan natural y rápido como atrapar una snitch. Draco simplemente acortó la distancia que los separaba, dejando caer su vaso de café, y tomándola por la cintura la besó.

Escuchó el grito ahogado de sorpresa que la bruja emitió contra sus labios, acompañado después del sonido sordo del libro cayendo sobre el suelo de moqueta. Granger se quedó congelada, incapaz de moverse, y Draco cerró los ojos, llevando una mano a su nuca para guiar el movimiento de su cabeza.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto necesitaba eso hasta que lo hizo. Sentía los labios de la chica calientes, suaves, con un ligero sabor a chocolate, firmemente apretados bajo los suyos. Draco insistió casi con desesperación, acariciando la boca de la chica con sus propios labios, moviéndose con cuidado pero dedicación. Y cuando estaba a punto de desistir, ella se deshizo ligeramente entre sus brazos, destensándose con una suavidad exquisita.

Pocos segundos después, los labios de Granger se entreabrieron muy levemente, respondiendo con timidez a algo que ya podía ser considerado un beso. Un beso lleno de ganas por parte de Draco y de dudas por parte de Hermione, pero un beso al fin y al cabo.

Y _joder_ , solo de pensar en la inmensa cantidad de cosas que estaban mal en eso hacía que Malfoy se mareara. Él, simplemente, no podía besar a Granger. Y no solo porque él fuera un sangre limpia y ella una sangre sucia. No porque él hubiera ido a Sytherin y ella a Gryffindor. No porque se odiaran, ni porque fueran el uno la antítesis del otro, ni porque su padres lo desaprobaría. Ni siquiera porque estuvieran en un lugar público o porque realmente _no quisiera nada con ela_.

No podía hacer eso, simple y llanamente, porque sabía que una vez empezado no sería capaz de parar.

Granger era adictiva. Era increíble. Y aquello estaba tan terriblemente mal que Draco no podía evitar pensar que tenía que ser lo correcto.

Y si meditar acerca de todo lo que no estaba bien en ese beso — en esa cercanía, en sus labios acariciando los de Granger y sus bocas explorándose a placer, en ese calor— le provocaba un horrible dolor de cabeza, la única solución posible y que él estaba dispuesto a tomar era no pensar en ello.

Después de todo, si alguien le preguntaba siempre podría decir que aquella había sido la única forma de callar a Granger.

* * *

 _Martes_

—Déjame ver ese moratón.

—Theo, por el amor de Circe, te he dicho unas mil veces que estoy bien.

Se encontraban en el apartamento de Theo. Nott —en un alarde de lo que Tylor se había atrevido a llamar "preocupante dramatismo"— había obligado al sanador a permanecer en su casa esos dos días, solo por si a Draco se le ocurría presentarse en la puerta de Tylor para pegarle de nuevo.

—Te recuerdo, en primer lugar, que es mi paciente, y en segundo lugar, que ahora parece bastante probable que de querer dejarme el perfil izquierdo a juego con el derecho Draco viniera directamente a tu casa —había argumentado hábilmente Tylor, pero Theo había sido implacable.

—Te quedas aquí —había sentenciado. Y para ser sinceros, Tylor tampoco se había resistido demasiado.

En ese momento, sentados ambos en la cocina, charlaban mientras Theo miraba con ojo crítico el hematoma, que todavía tenía una intensa tonalidad morácea.

—¿No te han dicho nada en el Instituto?

Tylor sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Trabajo con desequilibrados mentales. No creo que haya sorprendido a nadie.

Theo frunció el ceño, mirando a Tylor con expresión seria.

—Draco no es un desequilibrado mental. Solo es un imbécil.

El sanador alzó una ceja, sorprendido con el calificativo que Theo había escogido para su supuesto amigo.

—En realidad, ni siquiera eso —dijo con tono casual, mirando la cocina mientras se recostaba contra el respaldo de la silla—. Únicamente es… muy posesivo.

—¿Posesivo?

—Sí —asintió Tylor. Todavía no le había dicho a Theo cuál había sido el motivo de la agresión, y empezaba a pensar que ese era un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro—. Verás… es normal en pacientes como él. Lo tenía todo y ahora no tiene nada. Las cosas que más valoraba y las personas que más quería han desaparecido de su mundo. No es inusual, por tanto, que se aferre a todo lo que sea capaz de conseguir y lo defienda con uñas y dientes, incluso sin ser consciente de ello.

—Mmm… —Theo se levantó y empezó a preparar café, más por estar ocupado que por cualquier otra cosa—. ¿Y qué estaba defendiendo en esta ocasión, si se puede saber?

Tylor sonrió, mirando por la ventana.

—¿Draco no te lo ha dicho?

—¿Decirme qué?

—Hermione Granger.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó Theo, volviéndose hacia Tylor mientras su café calentaba en el microondas. Si de algo podía sentirse orgulloso, era de la rapidez con la que había aprendido a desenvolverse entre artefactos muggles.

—Draco está enamorado —afirmó Tylor, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Sonrió, aguardando la sorpresa y la incredulidad de su novio, pero esta no llegó. Theo parpadeó una vez y asintió.

—¿De Granger? Sí, eso ya lo sabía. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver ella con que Draco te pegara?

Tylor sacudió la cabeza, enderezándose.

—Alto ahí. ¿Lo sabías? ¿Cómo demonios es eso posible?

El pitido del microondas avisó a Theo de que ya podía sacar la taza de Tylor y meter la suya propia. Se movía con calma, tomándose su tiempo antes de responder.

—Conozco a Draco desde hace muchos años. Y me gusta fijarme en los detalles. De todas formas, tampoco hacía falta ser un lince. Le molestaba absolutamente todo de ella, y se pasaba el día ideando nuevas formas de incordiarla. Ya sabes, como los niños pequeños cuando no tienen ni idea de cómo llamar la atención de la chica que les gusta.

Echó dos cucharadas de azúcar al café y se lo tendió a Tylor, que lo tomó en silencio con aire pensativo.

—Ya veo —dijo, revolviendo la bebida y fijando la vista en el infinito—. La verdad es que no ha avanzado mucho. Sigue estancado en ese mismo punto… En fin, como decía, me pegó porque me vio con ella. Creyó la había besado o algo así.

—¿Lo hiciste?

—¿Besarla?

—Sí.

Theo no sonaba enfadado ni molesto, sino ligeramente divertido. Se giró hacia Tylor con su taza de café en la mano y lo miró largamente, serio pero con sus ojos azules bañados de diversión.

Tylor se relamió despacio.

—Claro. Sabes que no puedo resistirme a las brujas inteligentes.

Theo rio por lo bajo y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—Eres un caso perdido.

—Y tú tienes un sentido del humor extraordinariamente complejo —respondió Tylor, bebiendo un sorbo de su café. Cuando volvió a bajar la taza miró a Theo con curiosidad—. ¿Tú crees que es correspondido?

Theo guardó silencio unos instantes. Cualquier otro podría haber pensado que no había escuchado la pregunta o, quizás, que no quería responder, pero Tylor se limitó a beber de nuevo. Sabía que Theo siempre acababa contestando, antes o después.

—No conozco demasiado a Granger —dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros de forma casi imperceptible—. Éramos compañeros de clase, poco más. Es inteligente y tiene un carácter de mil demonios, exactamente igual que Draco. Además, es muy orgullosa y cabezota, pero muy leal. Eso parecía desde fuera al menos. Y la impresión que daba era que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas a Draco. —Theo suspiró y se apoyó en el borde de la encimera, bajando la voz a poco más que un susurro—. Sí, puede ser. No estoy seguro, pero es posible.

Tylor asintió.

—Sería una situación ideal, la verdad. Creo que a Draco le vendría francamente bien, aunque no sé si está resultando más complicado conseguir un acercamiento por su parte o por la de ella.

Sus palabras captaron al instante la atención de Theo, que frunció el ceño.

—¿ _Conseguir_? —Tylor sonrió ampliamente de esa forma que desarmaba a todo el mundo, pero Theo no permitió que su espléndida sonrisa lo distrajera—. ¿Qué has hecho, Tylor?

El sanador rio y sacudió la cabeza, sinceramente divertido.

—Nada malo, tranquilo. Propiciar algún que otro encuentro y cosas así, solo por ver qué ocurría. Ni se me pasaría por la cabeza forzar algo que es mejor que suceda o no de forma natural.

—¿Y qué clase de encuentros has propiciado?

—Poca cosa —respondió Tylor, encogiéndose de hombros—. Sugerí a Draco que visitara un café-librería del Londres muggle donde podría distraerse, relajarse y pasar desapercibido. Me constaba que Granger frecuentaba ese lugar porque me lo había comentado en una ocasión. —Al ver que Theo enarcaba una ceja, Tylor sonrió con su expresión más inocente—. Tranquilo, juro que eso fue todo cuanto hice. Ni siquiera sé si él me hizo caso o si habrán coincidido alguna vez allí.

Theo inspiró lentamente con aire pensativo.

—Si lo han hecho, lo más seguro es que se hayan matado el uno al otro entre libros y cafés. Solo espero que no hayan causado estragos con muggles alrededor… Aunque no creo que Draco siguiera tu consejo. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora, por cierto? ¿Piensas que Draco seguirá yendo a terapia?

Tylor suspiró, serio de pronto.

—La verdad es que no tengo ni idea. Tal vez tú puedas hablar con él antes del domingo y preguntarle qué quiere hacer. Mi opinión objetiva y profesional es que todavía no está listo para marcharse, pero si desea hacerlo o incluso cambiar de sanador, lo entenderé.

—¿Lo entenderás? —Theo chasqueó la lengua y negó con la cabeza—. Nada justifica que te agrediera así.

—Tal vez. Pero le comprendo. De haber estado en su situación, probablemente yo también me hubiera sentido traicionado. —Tylor buscó los ojos de Theo y continuó bajando la voz—. Deberíamos habérselo contado desde el principio.

—Se hubiera negado a ir. Y ambos sabemos que lo necesitaba. De hecho, tú mismo acabas de decir que lo sigue necesitando.

—Pero esas no fueron las formas.

Se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Sorpresivamente, fue Theo quien lo rompió con un suspiro cansado.

—Supongo que los tres nos hemos equivocado.

—Sí, pero más vosotros que yo. Rara vez me equivoco —bromeó Tylor, riendo al ver a Theo poner los ojos en blanco.

El reloj del salón dio entonces las seis de la tarde, y el sonido llegó hasta ellos amortiguado pero evidente. Theo apuró lo que le quedaba de café y cogió su capa del respaldo de la silla en la que había estado sentado.

—Tengo que irme. He quedado con Daphne para… Merlín, ni siquiera sé qué voy a decirle. Supongo que yo le aseguraré que no voy a matar a Draco la próxima vez que lo vea y ella me prometerá lo mismo por parte de él. —Cogió su varita de la encimera y se la metió en un bolsillo oculto de la capa, tras lo que miró a Tylor de reojo—. Una última pregunta. ¿Por qué no te defendiste de Draco?

Él alzó los hombros con indiferencia.

—Soy un hombre pacífico. Empezaba a plantearme petrificarlo con un hechizo si seguía negándose a tranquilizarse, pero la violencia física nunca es mi primera opción.

Theo sonrió levemente durante apenas un segundo. Asintió, conforme con la respuesta, y dio media vuelta para irse, pero la voz de Tylor le hizo girarse de nuevo.

—No olvides hablar con Draco si le ves y preguntarle lo del domingo.

—Sí, sí, lo sé. Aunque dudo que si me lo encuentro esa conversación no esté fuera de lugar, porque lo más probable es que nuestros instintos homicidas regresen a nosotros… —respondió Theo. Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero en el último segundo cambió de idea y regresó junto a Tylor. Lo miró a los ojos, naufragando durante un brevísimo instante en ese océano azul violáceo lleno de matices, y se inclinó depositando un beso corto pero intenso en los labios del sanador. Cuando se apartó, descubrió una sonrisa iluminando de nuevo la expresión de Tylor—. Hasta luego.

—Buena suerte con Greengrass.

Theo asintió y se fue, dejándolo solo. Tylor dio un largo trago a su café e hizo una mueca cuando el movimiento le causó un relámpago de dolor directamente desde la mandíbula.

Con un suspiro, dejó la taza casi vacía sobre la mesa y se estiró, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo con lo que entretenerse hasta que llegara la hora de ir a trabajar.

Solo esperaba no encontrarse con Granger allí, porque no sabría qué decir si ella volvía a interrogarle acerca de su hematoma.

Pensar en Granger le hizo recordar de nuevo el día que había sugerido a Draco que se acercara al _Trece Letras_ para desconectar un poco del mundo mágico y de las preocupaciones que este conllevaba.

Dijera lo que dijera Theo, no podía dejar de preguntarse si Draco habría seguido o no su consejo… y de haber sido así, si se habría encontrado con Granger.

La idea le hizo sonreír.

* * *

 _Martes_

Era perfecto. Sublime. Y también terriblemente erróneo, pero eso solo hacía que los labios de Malfoy supieran incluso mejor.

Hermione era absolutamente consciente de que debía parar. Apartarse de él. Posiblemente incluso darle una bofetada por ser un imbécil arrogante e impulsivo que no hacía más que comportarse de forma imprevisible y tomar decisiones estúpidas, arrastrándola a ella con él.

Pero en ese momento no quería pegarle. O sí quería, pero no lo suficiente como para romper el beso. Algo en ella respondía por sí solo a cada movimiento de Malfoy como si lo necesitara, como si se hubiera estado ahogando sin saberlo siquiera y él fuera la única forma de sobrevivir. Como si todo el aire del mundo estuviera en los pulmones del chico, y besarlo fuera la única manera de respirar.

Desde que había visto la fotografía de _El Profeta_ , Hermione se había obligado a sí misma a aceptar que algo había cambiado entre ella y Malfoy. O quizás no había cambiado sino que siempre había estado ahí y ahora, simplemente, había salido al descubierto, como un monstruo al que había luchado por mantener encerrado en el armario pero que al fin había hallado la forma de salir por sí mismo.

Su parte racional, sin embargo, acabó por imponerse. Colocó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Malfoy y, tras un par de intentos en los que todo cuanto fue capaz de hacer fue atraerlo más hacia sí misma, logró reunir la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para empujarlo suavemente.

Cuando se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, Hermione pensó que no se había preparado lo suficiente para enfrentarse a esa mirada gris tan absorbente y limpia.

Malfoy estaba de pie ante ella, respirando con cierta dificultad, empapado de los pies a la cabeza, con el pelo más desordenado de lo que sin duda lo había tenido nunca y los labios ligeramente enrojecidos y entreabiertos.

Tragando saliva, Hermione trató de pensar con lógica y calma, pero todavía podía sentir en su boca el fantasma de la de Malfoy acariciándola, y eso, desde luego, era un grandísimo impedimento cuando de ser razonable se trataba.

—¿Por qué has hecho eso? —logró preguntar por fin, sin saber dónde habían estado escondidas sus palabras hasta ese momento. Malfoy enarcó una ceja, intentando ralentizar el ritmo de sus inspiraciones.

—¿Por qué me has correspondido? —replicó con cierta ironía. Hermione arrugó la nariz.

—Yo he preguntado antes.

—Y por tanto, ya que tú has tenido el honor de ser la primera en preguntar, yo merezco el de ser el primero en recibir respuesta.

Hermione cerró los ojos y contó mentalmente hasta diez, presionándose el puente de la nariz.

—Porque sí —respondió por lo bajo. Malfoy sonrió secamente.

—Cuanto más vaga sea tu respuesta, más vaga será la mía —dijo. Hermione bufó y lo miró con odio.

—Porque quise. Porque me apeteció. Porque tú me besaste primero, y no encontré ninguna razón para no seguirte el juego durante un rato al menos. Te toca.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros despacio.

—Dijiste que yo te daba igual. En parte quería demostrarte que eso no era cierto, y en parte quería que te callaras. Ni siquiera recuerdo qué estabas diciendo, pero besarte me pareció algo infinitamente más interesante que escucharte.

Hermione soltó una exclamación ahogada de indignación que hizo sonreír a Malfoy. Su alegría, sin embargo, era claramente falsa. Parecía tratar de disimular la decepción y la impotencia que se habían apoderado de él cuando Granger cortó el beso.

—Es la segunda vez que me besas, Malfoy —dijo ella con tanto veneno como fue capaz de reunir—. Si sigues así acabaré pensando que te gusta.

—¿No me has oído? Acabo de decir que sí, Granger. Me gusta besarte.

La repentina sinceridad de Malfoy fue tan chocante que Hermione se quedó paralizada sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Él solo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, haciendo que varias gotitas de agua aterrizaran en la moqueta.

—Olvídalo. No es como si estuviera esperando nada de ti.

Sacó su varita, dibujó una floritura elegante y precisa en el aire y el café derramado regresó al interior del vaso, que se esfumó sin dejar rastro. Otro giro de muñeca y el libro de Hermione se cerró, flotando hasta las manos de la chica. Ella lo tomó inconscientemente, todavía mirando a Malfoy con la boca ligeramente abierta y expresión confusa.

Draco le devolvió la mirada con calma. Se sentía infinitamente cansado, como si hubiera caminado miles de kilómetros para alcanzar una verdad y, cuando al fin la hubiera conseguido, se hubiese dado cuenta de que esa verdad había estado siempre con él.

No tenía ganas de discutir ni pelear. No le apetecía explicarle nada a Granger, ni tampoco inventar excusas para sí mismo. La realidad estaba ante él, clara y evidente, transparente como las palabras de Daphne.

No sabía cómo se suponía que debía sentirse. Había oído que ese tipo de revelaciones provocaban angustia o desenfreno, temor o pasión, pánico o alegría, pero dentro de él no había nada. Nada en absoluto. Era como si, simplemente, no tuviera fuerzas para preguntarse qué iba a cambiar ahora, si es que iba a cambiar algo.

Y así, sin energía para presentar batalla ante nadie, Draco dio un paso hacia delante y depositó un último beso, brevísimo y directo, sobre los labios de Granger. Ella lo vio acercarse como a cámara lenta. Probablemente podría haberlo detenido, pero por alguna razón decidió no hacerlo; claro que decir que lo "decidió" era decir mucho: sencillamente, Hermione no fue capaz de esquivar ese roce final, rápido y discreto, como un adiós.

Malfoy dio un paso atrás y la miró largamente durante unos segundos antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Fuera, la lluvia seguía cayendo con fuerza sobre los edificios.

Londres latía, triste y callado.

* * *

 **N/A.** Quienes me conocen saben que mi mayor obsesión en este mundo es Londres. Es la ciudad de mis sueños. Nunca he estado, pero la conozco como si hubiera vivido allí toda la vida. Me sé sus calles, sus lugares, sus secretos, sus escenarios... Muero por ir (algún día lo conseguiré, espero), así que no os extrañéis si abuso indecorosamente de su mención en mis fics. Dicho queda.

En otro orden de cosas, ¿qué opináis ahora de Tylor? Imagino que la visión que muchas teníais de él habrá cambiado espectacularmente xD (Hasta ahora solo un chico se ha manifestado en este fic, así que desconozco si el resto de personas que me leéis sois todo chicas o no. Confío en que el uso de un genérico femenino dadas las circunstancias no os moleste).

Por cierto, ¡es la primera actualización del año! Feliz 2017 a todo el mundo :D Para que veáis lo en serio que me estoy tomando todo esto, os traigo una noticia: **30 capítulos.** Esa será la longitud final del fic, casi de forma inalterable. La fecha de la última actualización (sujeta, claro, a cambios debidos a imprevistos) es el **sábado 18 de marzo**. No sé si os parece mucho o poco, pero es lo que necesito para contar lo que queda de historia. Me va a dar pena cerrar este fic con el que he conocido a lectores increíbles, pero no os preocupéis: si a alguien le ha gustado lo suficiente mi forma de escribir Dramiones como para querer leer algo más mío, le confirmo que este verano empezaré otro long-shot Dramione para el que ya tengo la idea y algunos bocetos, por no hablar del fic con contenido extra de YCTC :)

¡Un abrazo gargantuesco a todos los que habéis hecho que mi historia tenga **103 Favs, 131 Follows y 256 reviews**! Mi agradecimiento particular a las personitas que me hicieron saber su opinión en el último capítulo:

 **SALESIA** (Merlín bendito, ¡qué review tan enorme! ¡Muchísimas gracias!), **CumulusMale, Parejachyca, LadyChocolateLover, Pauli Jean Malfoy, pekelittrell, MariiiLu1099, Cignus Black, A, Valere Romero, Jaz, linithamonre77, damalunaely y Carmen.** Me ha alegrado una barbaridad ver que hay tanto caras nuevas a las que no puedo sino dar la bienvenida de corazón como habituales que lleváis dándome vuestro apoyo desde el principio. Sois increíbles y, de verdad, no os hacéis una idea de cuánto me ayudan vuestras opiniones, por breves que sean. Sin vuestros reviews estaría perdida.

¡Oh, y una última cosa antes de despedirme! ¿Os he hablado ya de **LadyChocolateLover**? _*Sí, Meri, pesada. Dos mil veces al menos._ * Lo siento, lo siento, ¡es que la quiero demasiado! El caso es que Lady ha empezado un nuevo fic del que ya tiene escritos unos cuantos capítulos, y ahora mismo hay uno publicado. Actualizará en nada de tiempo y después, si mal no recuerdo, lo hará de forma semanal igual que yo. Es un Dramione increíble que yo os recomiendo totalmente, porque es algo verdaderamente innovador y original que os hará reír a carcajadas para después contener la respiración ante el misterio y el drama. Se llama " _ **Cárcel de ópalo** "_, y de verdad que es una lectura más que aconsejable. Si podéis pasaros y echarle un vistazo, tanto Lady como yo os estaremos infinitamente agradecidas :3

Nada más, gente. Un abrazo enorme para todo el mundo :D

Meri

 **PD/** ¡Gracias a todos los que os pasasteis por mi otro Dramione! Se os ha notado mucho en los reviews y os lo agradezco de corazón :3

 **PD2/** ¡Deja un review para que Draco vaya a tu santuario secreto a callarte con un beso!


	21. La carta

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Lo siento, pero hoy debo ser muy breve. Son las tres y media de la madrugada y he escrito esto a la velocidad del rayo para no dejaros sin capítulo, pero estoy hasta arriba de deberes y necesito dormir... ¡Lo lamento!

Espero que os guste y que no encontréis muchas patadas. A mí, personalmente, es un capítulo que me encanta. Ojalá hubiera tenido tiempo para hacerlo más largo.

 **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Jueves_

Hermione paseaba por el Callejón Diagón con la cabeza en las nubes, deslizándose sin prisa entre los magos y brujas que se movían de un lado para otro como una marea de gestos, voces y túnicas de colores.

Los escaparates de las tiendas lucían cientos de objetos increíbles, y en muchos de ellos brillaban luces policromáticas acompañadas de dulces cánticos. El suelo adoquinado estaba cubierto por una gruesa alfombra blanca y crujiente sobre la que la multitud imprimía huellas profundas que no tardaban en encharcarse. En lo alto, entre los tejados inclinados del Londres mágico, el cielo palidecía entre tonos claros y suaves.

Apenas quedaban un par de semanas para Navidad, y una vez más Hermione se había dado cuenta de que había retrasado demasiado la compra de los regalos.

Como todos los años, el tiempo se le había echado encima. Y no es que dos semanas fuera poco para reunir todos los presentes, pero Merlín, ¿qué clase de falta de planificación era esa?

Hermione suspiró. Pese a ser extraordinariamente organizada en su día a día, las festividades especiales eran algo que tendía a olvidar, y eso la frustraba en grado sumo.

La pereza de tener que desplazarse hasta el Callejón Diagón se había sumado a lo poco que le apetecía verse enterrada por un océano de hombres y mujeres que, al igual que ella, habían esperado demasiado para comprar los regalos. Sin embargo, Hermione se había obligado a sí misma a ir. Al fin y al cabo, retrasar más ese momento solo le serviría para juntarse con una marabunta de personas deseosas de aprovechar los últimos días antes de Navidad.

Hermione suspiró y decidió que se enfrentaría primero al regalo más pesado: el de Ginny.

Siempre había sido una persona a la que le encantaba entregar regalos, pero con su amiga pelirroja lo tenía particularmente complicado.

En realidad, la esencia era bastante sencilla: a Ginny le encantaba lo que estaba de moda. Esa túnica de quidditch de último modelo que habían llevado las Arpías de Hollyhead en el partido contra Bélgica, o aquella gabardina _muggle_ que llevaban semanas anunciando en todas partes, o una camiseta de algún color que fuera tendencia ese invierno y que combinara con las botas que se había comprado el mes pasado.

Hermione cogió aire, deteniéndose en mitad del Callejón. Ella no tenía ni idea de nada de eso, y de ahí que comprarle a Ginny un regalo que le gustase fuera algo tan complejo.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hermione decidió entrar en _Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones_ con la esperanza de que allí hubiera algo que le sirviese de ayuda.

—Buenos días, cariño —dijo una voz a su derecha en cuanto Hermione hubo entrado por la puerta. Sobresaltada, la chica se giró y se encontró con Madam Malkin, tan afable y sonriente como siempre, con una larga cinta métrica en la mano izquierda y la varita en la derecha.

—Buenos días —respondió Hermione, obligándose a sonreír—. Buscaba… un regalo para una amiga. ¿Ha llegado algo nuevo estos días? ¿Alguna cosa que se lleve mucho?

Madam Malkin sonrió ampliamente y dio una especie de saltito con palmada incluida antes de echar a andar ante Hermione.

—Claro que sí, claro que sí, siempre están llegando cosas nuevas. Ya sabes, cielo. Así es la moda: una túnica está hoy en lo más alto y se vende como grageas Bertie Bott, y a la mañana siguiente, ¡pum! Nada de nada. Nadie se acuerda ya de esa pobre túnica. Y entonces nos mandan otras cosas distintas que también serán lo más exitoso del mundo mágico… hasta que dejen de serlo, por supuesto.

Hermione siguió a la rechoncha mujer sin poder evitar sonreír, divertida por el apasionado monólogo de la modista. Esta la condujo hasta un rincón de la tienda donde las diversas prendas no aparecían ya amontonadas, sino que se exponían con esmero en distintos soportes flotantes para resaltar su belleza y su unicidad.

—Aquí encontrarás lo más moderno —explicó Madam Malkin, abarcando toda la sección con un amplio gesto—. Mira lo que quieras, tesoro. Yo estaré en la entrada por si me necesitas.

Dicho esto, Madam Malkin se fue, dejando sola a Hermione. Suspiró. Mirar ropa era algo que la aburría mortalmente. Pero tendría que hacer el esfuerzo por Ginny y tratar de encontrar alguna cosa bonita que no se saliera de su presupuesto.

Mientras ojeaba una capa de viaje cuyos colores violáceos parecían cambiar bajo los efectos de la luz, Hermione pensó en los regalos de sus otros amigos. Tenía ya semillas de una extraña y fascinante planta acuática para Neville, y un atrapasueños indio para Luna. A Harry le compraría la cafetera por la que llevaba semanas suplicando, mientras que para Ron tenía en mente coger unos nuevos guantes de piel de dragón con los que reemplazar sus viejos guantes de quidditch, ya cuarteados y viejos.

Y para Ginny… No, esa capa no. Hermione no estaba muy segura, pero creía que entraba dentro de lo que Ginny calificaría de "horterada".

Se giró, suspirando por decimoquinta vez, y se acercó a unos vestidos idénticos que solo variaban en el color. Eran sencillos pero elegantes. Chasqueó la lengua, cogiendo uno azul mar y otro granate, y los comparó sin saber cuál le gustaba más. En ese momento, alguien entró en la tienda, y Hermione escuchó a Madam Malkin saludar alegremente.

Hermione no levantó la cabeza de los vestidos hasta que oyó una voz a pocos centímetros de ella.

—¿Hermione Granger?

Sobresaltada por segunda vez en apenas unos minutos, Hermione se giró y se encontró cara a cara con una bruja de su misma edad que llevaba consigo una cantidad desorbitada de bolsas de tiendas distintas.

Tenía la piel tan pálida que casi parecía hecha de marfil. Su cabello era rubio claro como la arena de un desierto, y tenía los ojos de color azul diluido, a apenas un par de degradados de ser transparentes. Ese azul desvaído se clavaba en ella, dedicándole una mirada larga, curiosa y sorprendida a partes iguales.

—Greengrass —la reconoció Hermione, parpadeando. La desconcertaba que la antigua Slytherin hubiera sabido quién era ella, pues no recordaba haber intercambiado una sola palabra con esa chica en todo el tiempo en que habían estudiado juntas en Hogwarts.

Daphne apretó suavemente sus finos y perfectos labios, convirtiéndolos en una línea blanca. Miró hacia atrás de forma casi instintiva y se volvió de nuevo hacia Hermione.

—¿Qué tal estás? —preguntó con delicadeza. Tenía una voz infinitamente sutil, como si estuviera hecha de aire—. Hacía bastante que no nos veíamos.

Hermione sintió que su labio inferior se separaba del superior, entreabriendo la boca en un gesto de incomprensión. ¿Que qué tal estaba?

—Bien —respondió, cohibida. No entendía por qué Daphne Greengrass, a quien no conocía en absoluto, le hablaba de repente como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida—. Eh… ¿y tú?

Daphne no contestó. En su lugar, bajó la vista, reparando en los dos vestidos que Hermione sujetaba. Los señaló con un gesto de cabeza.

—¿Comprándote ropa? —preguntó, sonriendo ligeramente. Hermione notó que enrojecía sin saber muy bien por qué.

—No. Bueno, sí. Es… busco un regalo para una amiga —explicó. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía contándole su vida a Greengrass, pero la situación era demasiado extraña como para buscarle coherencia alguna. Además, la rubia la desconcertaba: había algo en ella que la hacía distinta a cualquier otra chica. Más compleja. Más etérea. Más sabia.

—¿Weasley? —adivinó. Hermione ni siquiera se paró a pensar en lo curioso que era que Greengrass supiera cosas sobre ella y sus amistades, así que se limitó a asentir. Daphne miró los vestidos de nuevo—. ¿Dudas entre azul y granate? No lo hagas. Azul, sin lugar a dudas. Hará resaltar su pelo rojo y el color de sus ojos.

Hermione pestañeó y miró los vestidos. Trató de imaginarse a Ginny con ellos puestos, y pensó que tal vez Greengrass tuviera razón.

—Gracias —dijo por inercia, dejando el vestido granate en su sitio de nuevo. Al instante sintió un alivio tremendo, como si se hubiese librado de una carga pesada.

Daphne se encogió de hombros sin apartar de ella la mirada. Hermione se removió, inquieta. Esos ojos profundos y gélidos eran tan intensos que casi podía sentir su efecto sobre su piel.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —dijo entonces. Hermione se cruzó de brazos con la repentina sensación de que Daphne podía desnudar a las personas con la mirada, igual que Malfoy y Nott. ¿Sería acaso una peculiaridad de los Slytherin?

—Sí, claro. Dime.

Daphne dudó un instante. Era consciente de lo absurdo de la situación, y sabía que Draco la mataría si se enteraba… ¿Pero cuántas ocasiones tendría para hablar a solas con la chica por la que su mejor amigo casi se olvidaba hasta de dormir?

—Verás… creo que tenemos una amistad común.

Hermione alzó una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿De veras? —dijo, olvidando intentar no sonar sarcástica. Daphne asintió.

—Draco Malfoy.

Con solo oír su nombre, Hermione sintió que sus neuronas se bloqueaban. Fue menos de un segundo, pero para Daphne fue más que suficiente. Sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha. En ese brevísimo instante, los ojos de Hermione habían dicho más de lo que sus labios podrían haber contado en un año.

—No estoy segura de que Malfoy y yo seamos amigos exactamente —respondió Hermione, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra con incomodidad. Daphne sonrió.

—Tienes razón. Yo tampoco estoy segura de que "amigos" sea la palabra que os describe. Mi pregunta es: ¿te gusta Draco?

Esta vez Hermione tardó menos en reaccionar, por ser una pregunta a la que las últimas semanas le habían obligado a acostumbrarse.

—No —dijo, con toda la firmeza que fue capaz de reunir sin que su lengua patinara.

Demasiada, quizá.

Daphne asintió, conforme con la respuesta.

—Sí, me imaginaba que dirías eso —murmuró, más para sí misma que para Hermione. Sacudió la cabeza y miró fijamente a la otra chica, de nuevo clavando sus intensos ojos azules en ella—. Escucha, Granger, esto es importante: tengas lo que tengas en mente, independientemente de qué quieras hacer o no con Draco, has de ser cauta. Están en juego muchas cosas, entre ellas la integridad psicológica y emocional de mi amigo. Has de entender que me preocupe por él. Y no digo que sea culpa tuya ni nada de eso, porque solo Merlín sabe qué ha podido ver Draco en ti, pero el caso es que eres alguien importante para él. Y necesito pedirte que no le hagas daño.

Hermione dio un paso atrás alzando las manos para detener a Daphne, negando con la cabeza sin entender una sola palabra.

—Para, para, para, ¿qué? ¿De qué estás hablando, Greengrass?

Daphne suspiró, redistribuyendo el peso de las bolsas que colgaban de sus brazos.

—De Draco. Sé que el martes pasó algo entre vosotros, pero no sé qué. Lo único que tengo claro es que nada bueno, a juzgar por el estado de ánimo con el que regresó a casa.

—¿Estaba mal? —preguntó Hermione inconscientemente, inclinándose sin darse cuenta hacia Daphne de pura preocupación. Greengrass cabeceó.

—No sé si "mal" es exactamente la palabra. Estaba… bueno, triste. Decaído. Apático. Más de lo que ya de por sí es habitual en Draco. Se encerró en su cuarto sin cenar y sin hablar con nadie, y desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de él.

Hermione se mordisqueó el labio inferior, nerviosa.

—Yo no… no le hice nada, de veras. Es solo que él… yo… Bueno, nosotros…

—No tienes que darme explicaciones —la detuvo Greengrass. Fue su turno entonces de dar un paso atrás—. Y no estás obligada a hacer nada, Granger. Solo quería hacer tres cosas. La primera, que ya he hecho, era pedirte que no le hicieras daño. No más del que se merezca, claro —añadió en tono de broma, pero después se puso seria de nuevo rápidamente—. La segunda, Granger, era decirte algo importante. Algo que sospecho que ya sabes, pero de lo que me parece necesario asegurarme: Draco está enamorado de ti.

Hermione abrió la boca, petrificada, sintiéndose como si la acabaran de abofetear.

—No… no te creo —balbució, pensando que no había sonado ni una centésima parte de lo segura que debería. Trató de recomponerse lo antes posible—. Es cierto que últimamente ha estado rondándome y que… Merlín, y que han pasado _cosas_ que prefiero no entrar a detallar. Cosas que yo he permitido y a las que incluso respondí, pero eso no…

Daphne sonrió.

—Tranquila, lo sé. Todos leemos _El Profeta_.

Hermione enrojeció y sacudió la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes —dijo, sintiendo que la sangre se arremolinaba bajo sus mejillas—. Circe bendita, ¡Malfoy no puede estar enamorado de mí!

—¿Y por qué no?

—¿Por qué no? —repitió Hermione, resoplando—. ¡Porque no! Sería… antinatural. —Daphne enarcó una ceja con escepticismo y Hermione bufó, recordando su conversación con Tylor—. Siempre hemos sido enemigos. Estábamos cómodos en esa posición. Era un juego al que sabíamos jugar. Él hacía del chico malo de Slytherin y yo de la chica buena de Gryffindor. Y todo estaba bien así. Todo tenía una lógica, una explicación. Todo era predecible. Pero después volví a encontrarme con él tras un par de años y ahora nada es como antes. Las cosas son distintas, extrañas, incomprensibles. No sé qué le pasa conmigo, no sé qué me pasa con él y no sé cómo hemos llegado a esta situación. Solo sé que está siendo demasiado difícil seguir sin tener una sola pista de qué está pasando.

Cuando acabó de hablar, Hermione cogió aire profundamente. Había sido más sincera con Daphne Greengrass, la chica de Slytherin a la que jamás había dirigido la palabra, que con sus mejores amigos de toda la vida.

Pero a veces, y como solía decir Malfoy, moverte en un mundo donde no significaras nada era la única forma que tenías de ser tú mismo.

Daphne la miró en silencio con un brillo especial en las pupilas, pensando cuidadosamente en lo que Granger acababa de decir y en qué debía responder.

—La primera pista te la acabo de dar yo —dijo finalmente, hablando con calma—. Draco está enamorado de ti. Y ahora, Granger, mueves tú.

Tras esas palabras, Daphne dio media vuelta y se alejó hacia la puerta del local, dejando atrás a una Hermione descompuesta. Antes de perderla de vista, sin embargo, Hermione la llamó de nuevo, y Daphne giró la cabeza para verla.

—¿Sí, Granger?

—Dijiste tres cosas.

—¿Disculpa?

Hermione tragó saliva y asintió, seria de pronto.

—Dijiste que querías hacer tres cosas. Pedirme que no hiciera daño a Malfoy, cosa que no iba a hacer. Contarme que él está… enamorado… de mí. ¿Y la tercera?

Daphne pestañeó, recordando lo mucho que Draco solía repetir con cara de fastidio lo insoportablemente inteligente que era Hermione Granger.

—Quería verificar una cosa. Y ya lo he hecho.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

—¿El qué?

Antes de marcharse, Daphne sonrió.

—Que tú también estás enamorada de Draco.

* * *

 _Viernes_

Blaise golpeó la puerta por segunda vez y retrocedió un paso, aguardando con algo de impaciencia. A sus espaldas, de la puerta del lado opuesto salió una señora que lo miró con expresión extrañada. Blaise se giró ligeramente y le dedicó una amplísima sonrisa. Aterrorizada, la anciana mujer se metió en el ascensor y presionó con fuerza los botones para que las puertas se cerraran lo antes posible.

Blaise suspiró y se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta de su amigo.

¿Qué demonios estaría haciendo? No era normal que tardase tanto en abrirle. Sabía que estaba en casa porque era viernes por la tarde, y Theo _jamás_ salía de casa los viernes por la tarde. Así que, ¿qué crucios le habría pasado?

Blaise se encogió de hombros, sacó la varita y realizó un sencillo _Alohomora_ , sonriendo al escuchar el chasquido del cerrojo descorriéndose.

Abrió la puerta y entró en el apartamento con sigilo.

—¿Theo? —llamó. Nada, sin respuesta.

Blaise pensó que quizás estuviera durmiendo. Pero no, imposible. ¿Theo, dormido a las seis de la tarde? Ni de coña.

Quizás hubiera salido a comprar algo. Eso era más plausible. ¿Pero entonces qué hacía? ¿Dejaba la invitación en la cocina y se iba?

No, eso tampoco era una opción. Las órdenes de Pansy habían sido claras: Theo era uno de sus mejores amigos, y Blaise tenía la obligación de entregarle la invitación a su boda en persona. Si se enteraba de que la había dejado tirada en la mesa de la cocina le cortaría las pelotas, y Blaise tenía toda la intención del mundo de conservarlas. Hasta la noche de bodas al menos.

Sonrió sin poderlo evitar al pensar de nuevo en su boda con Pansy. Sería, sin duda, uno de los matrimonios relámpago más épicos de la historia. Y no sabía si la urgencia con la que lo habían organizado todo para apenas unas semanas más tarde había surgido de Pansy o de él, pero en cualquier caso le daba igual. Iba a casarse con Pansy, al fin.

O lo haría, si conseguía darle la jodida invitación a Theo y sobrevivir una noche más a la ira de Parkinson.

Estaba planteándose ir a probar suerte a casa de Draco cuando oyó algo. Una voz masculina, proveniente de la habitación de Theo. Blaise sonrió de nuevo. _Bingo._

Cerró la puerta del apartamento y se dirigió con paso firme a la habitación, abriéndola sin pararse a pensar.

La imagen que halló dentro fue, con diferencia, una de las más intensas a las que Blaise Zabini se había enfrentado en sus veinte años de vida. Y eso, tratándose de él, era decir mucho.

Su mejor amigo, Theodore Nott —el serio, callado, introvertido Nott— estaba ahí, en ese cuarto, sin camiseta, con los pantalones y los calzoncillos por los tobillos, de pie junto a la cama y con cada centímetro de su cuerpo pegado al de otro chico también desnudo.

—Mierda —dijo Blaise.

Theo dio un salto separándose al instante del desconocido, que miró a Blaise con los ojos azules muy abiertos.

—¡BLAISE! —gritó Theo, horrorizado.

—Lo siento —dijo él a toda pastilla, retrocediendo y cerrando la puerta tan rápido como pudo. Se quedó un segundo así, con la mano sobre el picaporte y expresión anonadada, antes de soltar una carcajada entre dientes de puro nerviosismo.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó a toda velocidad tratando de poner sus pensamientos en orden, pero antes de que se fuera Theo salió de la habitación abrochándose los pantalones. Tenía la mirada enloquecida y el pelo más revuelto que nunca.

—Blaise, ¡espera!

El aludido se detuvo y se giró despacio, mirando de arriba abajo a Theo.

—Lo siento, tío —repitió, sintiéndose ligeramente culpable pero sin poder evitar sonreír—. Deberías haberme avisado. No sé, una nota, un cartel, el típico calcetín en el pomo de la puerta… ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabas ocupado?

Theo lo miró con expresión desencajada y las manos aún en el elástico de los vaqueros.

—¿Qué? —espetó finalmente. Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—Lección aprendida, sí, lo sé. No volveré a entrar sin picar o algo así… ¡Pero tío, de verdad que no sabía nada!

Theo sacudió la cabeza.

—Espera, espera… ¿Es que no vas a decirme nada?

—¿Decirte algo? ¿Sobre qué? —Blaise frunció el ceño, perdido por la mueca de desconcierto de Theo.

—Blaise, ¿acaso no te has fijado en con quién estaba?

—Bueno, a ver, lo he visto así de refilón, pero creo que no me suena, no.

—¡No quiero decir eso! ¿Has visto su género?

—¿Masculino?

—¡Exacto!

Blaise parpadeó.

—No te sigo, tío. ¿Qué quieres que diga?

—Vamos, Blaise —bufó Theo, enrojeciendo—. No vas a hacerme pensar que no tienes una opinión al respecto. Tú _siempre_ tienes una opinión al respecto en estos temas.

Blaise abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿No te estarás refiriendo a…?

—¡Sí!

Zabini tragó saliva, rascándose la nuca.

—Joder, tío, tampoco me he fijado tanto-tanto, ¿sabes? A ver, supongo que está bien. No la tiene tan grande como la mía, claro, pero imagino que es algo así como un tamaño estándar, ¿no? Es que yo tampoco he visto muchas, ¿entiendes? Así que…

El rojo en las mejillas de Theo se intensificó varios grados de golpe.

—¡¿PERO DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?!

—Creo que del tamaño de mi…

—¡Tylor, vuelve a entrar ahí! —ordenó Theo, dándose la vuelta para señalar amenazadoramente a Tylor. Este había asomado la cabeza al pasillo con una gran sonrisa. Rio por lo bajo y, antes de obedecer a Theo, saludó con la mano a Blaise, que le devolvió el gesto sonriente. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de algo.

—Espera, ¿Tylor? ¿Ese no es el sanador de Draco?

Theo se volvió hacia él de nuevo, todavía rojo y respirando irregularmente. Se sentía aterrado, avergonzado y desnudo —casi literalmente—. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había alterado tanto.

—¿Qué…? Sí, sí, es el sanador de Draco. Eso no importa ahora. Blaise, por Merlín, ¿quieres centrarte en lo que intento decirte?

—¡Pero si no me estás diciendo nada! No haces más que dar rodeos y así no hay quien te entienda. ¿Quieres tranquilizarte y hablar claro?

Theo cogió aire profundamente. Estaba asustado. _Muy_ asustado. ¿Qué le pasaba a Blaise? ¿Es que no se había dado cuenta de que estaba con un chico? ¿De que era gay? ¿No iba a enfadarse? ¿A sentirse ofendido o traicionado como Draco? ¿A marcharse?

¿No iba a dejarlo solo?

—Me gustan los hombres —soltó de golpe, desesperado por reconducir la conversación. Blaise alzó las cejas.

—Nos ha jodido —replicó antes de soltar una breve carcajada—. Menos mal, tío. Porque si estabas a puntito de tirarte a ese chaval y lo que te gustan son las mujeres, tendré que darte una clase intensiva de las diferencias clave entre un pene y una vagina.

Theo sacudió la cabeza, confuso.

—¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto?

—¿Al respecto de qué?

—¡De que me gusten los hombres!

Blaise frunció el ceño.

—Espera… ¿Me preguntas por mi opinión acerca de que seas gay?

—Dicho así, suena bastante patético —murmuró Theo, bajando la vista. Blaise asintió enérgicamente y puso una mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Nott.

—Theo, ya lo sabía.

Sus palabras hicieron que levantara la cabeza rápidamente y abriera la boca.

—¿Qué?

—Que ya lo sabía. No ha sido ninguna sorpresa.

—Pero… pero… ¡Tú pensabas que estaba saliendo con una chica!

—Creí que tal vez fueras bisexual. Insisto en que aquel día te oí hablando con una chica por Red Flú —respondió Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hablaba con Daphne —dijo Theo en un murmullo apagado. La conmoción se había ido, llevándose el miedo consigo. Ahora solo quedaba incertidumbre y cansancio—. ¿Te da igual?

—Theo, por Merlín, ¡deja de hacer eso! ¿Por qué iba a importarme un carajo qué metes o dejas de meter en tu cama? Yo una vez me acosté con una licántropa en plena transformación. No sé si te he contado esa historia alguna vez… ¿Pero me juzgas acaso por ello? ¡No!

—¿Te acostaste con una licántropa en plena transformación? —repitió Theo, atónito. Blaise despachó el comentario con un gesto.

—Eso no importa ahora. El caso es… que me da lo mismo, tío.

Theo se removió, incómodo.

—No es algo normal entre los magos, Blaise.

—Tampoco era normal desayunar veinte bollitos de mantequilla sin vomitar, y Crabbe lo hacía. Ni es normal irse de compras a Shangai solo porque te aburres, y Daphne lo hace. No me voy a molestar por cuál es tu color favorito o qué comida te gusta más, tío. Y tampoco por qué quieres que tenga entre las piernas la persona a la que quieres. Es cosa tuya, Theo. A mí me afecta tanto como si prefieres vivir aquí o en mitad del Londres mágico. Es solo una característica tuya.

—¿Una característica?

—Claro —asintió Blaise—. Eres moreno, delgado, alto, pálido. Tienes los ojos azules. Te gusta leer y tocar el piano, como a la nenaza de Draco. Nunca dices palabrotas. Casi nunca pierdes los papeles. Eres inteligente y tranquilo, sacabas buenas notas en el colegio, adoras pasear solo en invierno y eres gay. ¿Me imaginas dejando de ser tu amigo por alguna de las cosas de la lista? Porque si es así, en serio, dejaré de ser amigo tuyo. Pero por gilipollas, no porque te molen los tíos.

Theo rio. No pudo evitarlo. Solo soltó una carcajada. Nervioso, casi histérico, derrumbado por la arrolladora sinceridad de Blaise. Conmovido por la forma que tenía de expresarse, tan directo, tan abrumador, tan claro.

—Gracias —murmuró, sonriendo aún. Se sentía estúpido por haber tenido miedo. Por no haber confiado en sus amigos, como si todos esos años no hubieran sido bastantes para reafirmar que eran los mejores del mundo y que nunca encontraría a nadie como ellos.

 _Una vez más, Daphne tenía razón._

Blaise se encogió de hombros.

—No me las des. Creo que te he jodido un polvo… pero ha sido por una buena causa, en serio. Ten. Es de parte de Pansy y mía.

Theo tomó el sobre y lo miró sin entender, pero antes de que pudiera pedirle ninguna explicación a Blaise él se giró para irse.

—Ya lo leerás luego, tío. Vuelve con tu chico, a ver si se va a enfriar… Y ya hablaremos mañana de por qué es muy inmoral que te estés tirando al sanador de Draco.

Sin una sola palabra más, Blaise dio media vuelta y se marchó, dejando en el pasillo a Theo con la carta en la mano. Solo, vestido únicamente con los vaqueros a medio abrochar, con los rizos cayéndole desordenadamente sobre la frente y un calor agradable extendiéndose por su pecho mientras una sonrisa le estiraba los labios.

Solo la voz de Tylor llamándolo desde la habitación lo devolvió a la realidad.

Una realidad en la que no estaba solo, porque sus amigos no iban a marcharse de su lado.

La realidad en la que siempre quiso vivir sin saber que la tenía ya bajo los pies.

* * *

 _Viernes_

Pansy y Daphne habían intentado sacarlo de la cama, pero Draco se había negado en redondo. Seguía ahí, tirado entre las sábanas, con la mirada perdida en el techo y la sensación constante de que nada merecía la pena.

Le había dado a Tylor un puñetazo que, pensándolo en frío, había sido totalmente injustificado. Algo en Draco le decía que tal vez debería disculparse, pero lo poco que había sobrevivido del Malfoy que una vez había sido se negaba en redondo a hacer semejante cosa.

Sabía que antes del domingo tenía que tomar una decisión acerca de qué hacer, pero había optado por retrasar al máximo esa situación.

La revelación de saber al fin que realmente sentía algo por Hermione Granger había sido demasiado devastadora como para ocuparse de nada más por el momento. Seguía pareciéndole alguna especie de broma cruel del destino. Al fin él, Draco Malfoy, había desarrollado sentimientos por otra persona.

Y esa persona había resultado ser la única que jamás le correspondería. No después de todo el daño que le había hecho.

 _Patético_.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Esforzarse por olvidarse de ella? ¿Esperar un tiempo y dejar que las cosas sucediesen por sí solas? ¿Ir a buscarla y dejarle claro que una vez que un Malfoy había decidido que quería algo lo conseguía pasara lo que pasase?

Draco resopló. Esa última opción, desde luego, haría que Granger le diera una buena patada en las joyas de la corona. Casi podía hasta imaginárselo.

Y entonces, ¿qué?

¿Qué habría hecho su padre?

¿ _Qué habría hecho su madre_?

Draco estaba a punto de levantarse a buscar otra botella de whisky de fuego cuando oyó unos golpecitos en el cristal de su ventana. Frunció el ceño y se incorporó en la cama. Seguro que era un mensaje de Pansy o de cualquier otro de sus amigos, instándole a que saliera de su habitación y se comportara como una persona madura y normal.

Estaba a punto de lanzar la almohada contra la ventana para ahuyentar al animal cuando se dio cuenta de que aquella no era la lechuza de Pansy, y tampoco la de Daphne o Blaise.

Era, de hecho, un búho. Uno marrón, con las plumas levantadas y desarregladas y un ojo gris cegado.

Picado por la curiosidad, Draco se puso en pie y se acercó. Abrió la ventana y el búho entró, soltando un sobre blanco sobre la alfombra. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación y se fue tan rápido como había regresado, sin detenerse para recibir una chuchería como hacían las aves mensajeras.

Cautelosamente, Draco se inclinó y cogió el sobre. Era blanco y muy fino, sin nada escrito en él. Lo abrió con cuidado y echando un ojo a su varita, posada en la mesita de noche, y extrajo de él una carta.

La tinta era oscura y estaba corrida en algunos puntos del papel, pero la letra era bastante legible.

Draco empezó a leer, apenas notando cómo fuera oscurecía en Londres o cómo los dedos que sostenían la carta empezaban a temblar.

La misiva, breve pero concisa, ni siquiera había tocado aún el suelo cuando Draco salió disparado de su habitación, dando un fuerte portazo al marcharse.

Sobre la alfombra de su cuarto, bajo una ventana aún abierta, la carta quedó inmóvil. Casi inofensiva.

Casi.

" _Da igual dónde te escondas, da igual cómo te ocultes, da igual cuánto huyas. Estés donde estés, te encontraremos._

 _Tú eres el siguiente._ "

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Sí, todo muy confuso, lo sé xD

Un breve comentario: como seguro que habéis notado, el mundo mágico parece cronológicamente anterior al muggle. Su forma de vestir, la organización de su estado, los objetos que usan... todo parece pertenecer a un siglo anterior. Es por eso que se me ocurrió pensar que, especialmente entre las familias sangre limpia, la homosexualidad no debía de ser algo particularmente aceptado, y de ahí el pánico de Theo ante lo que sus amigos puedan pensar.

Blaise, como siempre, en su línea xDDDDDD

Llevamos **114 Favs, 140 Follows y ¡297 reviews!** Sois increíbles, de verdad que sí, y no sé cómo agradeceros todo este apoyo. Cada vez veo más caras nuevas de gente que se suma a esta aventura, y eso solo me anima a seguir escribiendo más y más y más. En serio, gracias a todos.

¡Un abrazo en particular a quienes comentasteis en el cap. anterior!

 **lapoket** (¡gracias!), **lilithamonre77, LadyChocolateLover, thescientist12, Lectora en las Sombras** (¡menudo review más gigantesco! ¡Un millón de gracias por todas y cada una de tus palabras, preciosa! Eres increíble :3), **Parejachyca, Samanta Friki Black** (¡gracias por darme una oportunidad, y bienvenida!), **Pauli Jean Malfoy, pekelittrell, Baruka84, HarryGinny, Sennyff Enel Ram** (jajajaja ¡gracias! Lamento que la primera actualización que sigas llegue en domingo xD), **Carmen, SALESIA** (¡gracias por tu súper review!), **LidiaaIsabel, Doristarazona, damalunaely y johannna.**

Quiero dedicar el capítulo en especial a **Doristarazona** , que increíblemente ha hecho lo mismo que **SALESIA** hizo hace poco: comentó TODOS los capítulos de una sola sentada en apenas unas horas. Los veinte capítulos. Del tirón. Impresionante. De verdad, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo y todas tus palabras. No sabes lo mucho que me has animado con ellas. En serio, gracias de corazón.

Y nada más, gentecilla. Seguiremos en contacto por Twitter y Facebook. ¡Hasta la semana que viene! -O antes si actualizo LMHDS-

¡Un abrazo enorme!

Meri

PD/ ¡Pregunta! ¿Cómo encontrasteis este fic o cómo me descubristeis a mí? ¡Me muero por saberlo!

PD2/ Deja un review si quieres encontrarte a solas con Tylor/Daphne xD

PD3/ ¿Hay algún chico aquí?

PD4/ Erratas corregidas. Gracias a LadyChocolateLover por la llamada de atención :3


	22. Calor

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Seré breve: ¡TREINTA REVIEWS! ¿Qué crucios ha pasado aquí? ¿Es Navidad de nuevo y nadie me ha dicho nada? ¡SOIS INCREÍBLES!

Es súper tarde así que paro ya de enrollarme y os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Sábado_

Hermione cerró los dedos sobre el pomo de la puerta y la abrió, luchando por mantenerse firme. Dentro, su madre esperaba en la misma posición de siempre: ahí sentada, tan quieta y pálida, tan delgada, tan frágil. Tan perdida.

—Hola, mamá —murmuró Hermione, cerrando a sus espaldas y rodeando la cama para sentarse en la silla que había junto a la ventana, de frente a su madre. Exactamente en el mismo lugar y la misma posición en que Draco Malfoy había estado semanas atrás, hablando con Jean Granger como si ella pudiera escucharlo.

Pero Hermione, por supuesto, lo ignoraba por completo. Y así, sin saber que estaba reproduciendo por segunda vez esa situación en una extraña repetición cuya ironía Jean probablemente no pudiera apreciar, Hermione procedió a hablar con su madre sintiendo las lágrimas arremolinarse tras sus ojos.

—Mamá… ¿Recuerdas a Malfoy? Aquel chico rubio del que te hablaba tanto, ese mago del colegio que siempre estaba molestándonos. Seguro que te acuerdas de él. —Los ojos verdes de Jean siguieron fijos en la ventana, totalmente estáticos. Hermione tomó aire irregularmente, temblando—. No sé qué es lo que me sucede con él. Están pasando muchas cosas y todo es demasiado complicado. Me gustaría tenerte aquí y que me dieras uno de tus consejos. Eso siempre me ayudaba —murmuró con tristeza.

Desde pequeña, Hermione había sido una niña esencialmente lógica. Adoraba los libros, las matemáticas, la historia. Las cosas reales, todo lo que tenía una explicación y un motivo, aquello que podía entender y estudiar. Ese era un mundo en el que se sentía cómoda y donde sabía manejarse.

Eso no significaba, claro, que Hermione no fuera una chica pasional: sí que lo era. Cuando quería a alguien, lo hacía sin medida. Tenía un genio vivo y un carácter ardiente, como un incendio que llevaba siempre en el pecho esperando para arrasar con todo. No se asustaba fácilmente y protegía a los que quería sin pararse a pensar un solo segundo en las consecuencias.

Pero nada de esto la enorgullecía. Las emociones constituían un plano en el que Hermione prefería no moverse demasiado. Eran algo incomprensible, algo ilógico, algo sin explicación. No podían predecirse, y a veces era difícil incluso asimilarlas. Hermione detestaba cometer errores estúpidos por dejarse llevar de la mano de algún sentimiento absurdo.

Y ahí era donde entraba su madre.

Había sido siempre ella quien la había ayudado a encauzarse cuando se equivocaba. La que la animaba a hacer amigos, a perdonar a quienes la habían ofendido, a pedir disculpas si había sido ella la que se había excedido.

Siempre su madre. Ese inestable puente entre el mundo de la fría lógica y el océano de emociones que amenazaban con arrastrar a Hermione a la impulsividad y las equivocaciones.

Cuando tenía unos dieciséis años, había sido su madre la que había detectado en las palabras que Hermione les enviaba por carta cada semana que lo que ella sentía por _"el idiota de Ron"_ era amor. Y había sido ella también quien la había animado a hacérselo saber, dándose cuenta al instante de que Hermione era un hervidero de nervios y confusión desde que sus sentimientos por Ron se habían definido.

Ahora estaba de nuevo en una situación similar, solo que totalmente distinta al mismo tiempo. Volvía a haber un chico. Uno en el que pensaba todo el rato, uno con el que había llegado incluso a soñar, uno que aparecía con ella en un artículo de una edición atrasada de _El Profeta_ con los ojos brillantes y los labios entreabiertos de deseo.

Pero su madre no estaba ahí para difuminar sus miedos y decirle todas las verdades que Hermione necesitaba escuchar.

Era hora de ser valiente. Una adulta. Hora de asumir que, una vez más, había un chico. Solo que en esta ocasión no era su mejor amigo. Ella no lo conocía de verdad, ni estaba segura de querer hacerlo alguna vez. Pero había visto dentro de él. Había contemplado de cerca su alma rota, ajada, y había sentido el extraño deseo de arreglarla con jirones de su propia alma descosida.

Tal vez con eso fuera suficiente para empezar.

—Me he enamorado de Draco Malfoy —dijo. Su voz no sonó débil ni vacilante, y Hermione supo que Greengrass tenía razón. Era cierto. Estaba enamorada.

 _Merlín bendito._

—No sé si es algo malo o no —continuó. Sabía que su madre no iba a responderle. Que no obtendría consejos ni palabras de aliento. Pero Jean Granger estaba allí, a tan solo unos centímetros, viva y escuchando. Y con eso tendría que bastar—. Cuando estoy con él solo pienso en cómo escabullirme, pero cuando no sé nada de él no me lo quito de la cabeza. Sigue siendo el mismo imbécil de siempre. Y estoy enamorada de él. _Circe santísima_ , mamá… ¿Qué puedo hacer? —Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, retorciendo sus dedos sobre el regazo. Cuando volvió a hablar, convirtió su voz en un murmullo avergonzado—. La última vez que nos vimos, él me dijo algo… No recuerdo exactamente sus palabras, pero fue algo así como que le gustaba besarme. Y que no era como si estuviera esperando algo de mí. No sé qué significa eso, pero sí sé que le hice daño. Eso creo, al menos. No estoy segura de cuál es la expresión de Draco Malfoy sintiéndose dolido, pero la que tenía debía de parecérsele bastante. Yo no… Estaba enfadada con él. Y conmigo también, porque había respondido a un beso que estaba fuera de lugar. —Hermione enrojeció. Nunca había hablado de besos con su madre. Le parecía algo demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal como para compartirlo con alguien, incluso con ella. En ese momento, sin embargo, era necesario—. Fui cruel con él. Y me siento culpable. Ojalá pueda verle pronto para disculparme y, no sé, tal vez decirle… decirle…

Hermione no tuvo ocasión de expresar en voz alta lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, porque en ese momento alguien tocó dos veces a la puerta.

—Adelante —dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie mientras se secaba los ojos con la manga de la camisa. La cabeza de Tylor asomó tras la puerta y sonrió.

—Buenas tardes, Hermione. Señora Granger. —Hermione sintió un calor agradable expandiéndose hacia las puntas de sus dedos al ver a Tylor saludar a su madre como si ella pudiera escucharle—. ¿Puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro —asintió.

Tylor entró en la habitación y cerró a sus espaldas. Estaba indudablemente guapo, con los rizos castaños peinados hacia atrás a la perfección y esa gran sonrisa suya que atraía las miradas como alguna especie de conjuro.

—Pasaba por aquí delante cuando vi al sanador de tu madre. Venía a daros una gran noticia, pero le pedí que me permitiera ser yo quien lo hiciera. Espero que no te importe.

—En absoluto —negó Hermione, dejando que se le contagiara la sonrisa de Tylor. Él dio un paso hacia delante, provocando que su túnica blanca dibujara ondas en torno a sus tobillos, y le tendió unos papeles.

Hermione avanzó hasta él para cogerlos y los hojeó cautelosamente. Si algo había aprendido en el _IMEM_ era que un alto porcentaje de las cosas que leía en documentos oficiales salidos de allí eran malas noticias. La alegría de Tylor, sin embargo, le hizo pensar que esta no era una de esas ocasiones.

Y a medida que las palabras se reflejaban fugaces en sus pupilas, sus sospechas se confirmaron.

—… grandes progresos en la recuperación de su sistema inmunitario —leyó en un murmullo asombrado, y necesito releer ese párrafo al completo dos veces más antes de que el mensaje calara verdaderamente en ella. Cuando lo hizo, levantó la mirada y la fijó en Tylor, que se había recostado contra la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa—. ¿Esto es… es en serio? —preguntó. Tylor rio.

—Claro que lo es. Como he dicho, son grandes noticias. Todo va bien, Hermione. Mejor que bien, me atrevería a decir. En unas semanas, tal vez incluso menos, tu madre estará preparada para empezar con el _Oro de Dragón._

Hermione permaneció con los labios separados y los papeles en la mano unos segundos más, anonadada, antes de girarse hacia su madre. Ella seguía sentada en el borde de la cama de espaldas a ellos con la vista fija en la ventana.

—Mi madre podría curarse —susurró Hermione. Tylor asintió.

—No puedo asegurar nada, pero he echado un vistazo a su historial clínico. Dada su situación actual, las probabilidades son altas.

Hermione sonrió por primera vez, permitiéndose a sí misma confiar en los resultados. Sin pensárselo un solo segundo más, acortó la distancia que la separaba de Tylor y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Gracias —dijo en voz baja contra su túnica. Él pareció sorprendido durante un breve instante, pero en seguida se recompuso y la rodeó con sus brazos.

—No me las des, yo no he hecho nada —respondió con una sonrisa—. Me alegro por vosotras, Hermione. De verdad que sí. —Hermione alzó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Tylor, profundos y enigmáticos. Él le dedicó un guiño con diversión—. Ahora solo tenemos que darle un voto de confianza al _Oro de Dragón._

La mención de la sustancia por segunda vez hizo que Hermione frunciera el ceño y se separara ligeramente de Tylor, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Necesito que me digas quién fue, Tylor. Por favor. Dime quién lo consiguió.

Él hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Me encantaría, pero no puedo. Lo prometí.

—¡Solo necesito un nombre!

—Y un nombre es justo lo que no puedo darte. —Tylor se humedeció el labio inferior y desvió la mirada un segundo con aire ligeramente culpable antes de volverse hacia ella—. En realidad, no puedo decirte nada de nada. Sería traicionar la confianza de esa persona, que es un chico de tu edad. Claro que eso no puedo decírtelo. Igual que no puedo contarte que estudió en tu mismo colegio, que tiene un carácter de mil demonios, que es uno de mis pacientes más complicados... Eso contaría como delatarlo, ¿lo comprendes? Sería como si estuviera dándote pistas. Por eso no puedo decirte tampoco que es rubio, de ojos grises y… Bueno, ya me entiendes. No diré una sola palabra. Prometí no desvelarte su nombre ni hacerte saber quién es de ninguna forma, y no lo haré.

Tylor volvió a guiñarle un ojo y sonrió antes de rozar muy sutilmente la mejilla de Hermione, que lo miraba con la boca abierta y una mezcla de asombro, miedo, gratitud y rabia cocinándose en su pecho.

—Tengo que volver a mi despacho. Un placer haber podido hablar contigo. Ánimo con tu madre, todo saldrá bien —se despidió Tylor. Dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo, pero aún no se había marchado cuando Hermione logró salir de su estupor y apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

—Tylor —lo llamó. Él se detuvo unos pasos más allá y se giró. Hermione sonrió, sintiéndose estúpidamente feliz y nerviosa al mismo tiempo—. Así que… Theodore Nott, ¿eh?

Él enarcó una ceja, divertido.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Me vuelven loco los sabelotodos.

Hermione enrojeció ante la obvia indirecta de Tylor, que rio para después dar media vuelta e irse. Únicamente le quedaba un paso más para desaparecer tras la esquina cuando Hermione volvió a llamarlo.

—¿Sí?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

—Gracias.

Tylor sonrió de nuevo. La miró durante un par de segundos y, después, se fue.

Sola otra vez en la habitación de su madre, Hermione cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella intentando poner en orden sus pensamientos. Una vez más, el desbarajuste emocional le impedía pensar con claridad.

Solo había una cosa clara: Draco Malfoy había ayudado a salvar a su madre semanas atrás y había insistido en permanecer en el anonimato.

Hermione, simplemente, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

* * *

 _Sábado_

Draco miraba el fuego sin verlo realmente, hundido en su sillón favorito con el salón a oscuras y una copa de buen vino a un par de centímetros de sus labios. Antes había estado lloviendo, pero ahora nevaba. Hacía rato que la oscuridad impedía apreciar la caída de los copos al otro lado de la ventana, pero Draco podía imaginárselos bajando con suavidad, blancos y frágiles, para deshacerse entre las briznas de hierba del jardín.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abriéndose pesadamente, y luego algunos pasos lentos. El correteo de un elfo doméstico. La voz agria de un hombre. El insoportable y agudo tono de las palabras del elfo. Una respuesta seca del mago, la puerta cerrándose. Draco no se movió. Se quedó ahí, esperando, acercándose la copa al rostro y presionando el frío borde de cristal contra sus labios.

Apreció en los límites de su visión periférica una figura renqueante pero alta. Draco no apartó la mirada del fuego.

—Cuando uno tiene un hijo —comentó el recién llegado en tono contenido—, cabe esperar que este vaya a buscarlo a Azkaban el día que lo ponen en libertad.

Draco continuó en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada los dibujos del humo que se perdía en el interior de la chimenea. El otro mago avanzó, acercándose a él con una ligera cojera.

—O, si eso es mucho pedir, tal vez algo más sencillo y discreto. Algún tipo de recibimiento al llegar a casa, por ejemplo.

Se detuvo junto al sillón, y Draco lo miró por primera vez. Lucius Malfoy era poco más que un fantasma envuelto en una capa negra. Más pálido que nunca, con el pelo sucio y enredado. Apoyando su peso en un bastón negro sin lustro. Con grandes manchas violáceas en torno a sus ojos y tan delgado que casi parecía que no hubiera nada entre los huesos y la piel cetrina.

Solo sus ojos —grises, poderosos, austeros, firmes— delataban que bajo la sábana del fantasma se ocultaba su padre.

Draco lo contempló largamente en silencio desde el sillón. Por supuesto, no había olvidado que ese era el día que su padre sería liberado. Sencillamente no se había sentido lo suficientemente fuerte como para ir a buscarlo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Draco estaba solo con él.

Siendo un chaval, Draco se había quedado solo en Malfoy Manor infinidad de noches. A veces, sus padres se iban un par de días, generalmente por asuntos de negocios y cosas parecidas. Y aunque cuando se trataba de viajes de placer solían llevarse consigo a su hijo, en alguna ocasión el matrimonio Malfoy había salido a disfrutar de una noche o dos de privacidad en pareja dejando a Draco libertad para ser dueño y señor de su casa durante unas horas.

Por eso, las últimas semanas habían sido casi soportables para Draco. Cuando Malfoy Manor le parecía enorme y vacía, solo había tenido que imaginarse que sus padres estaban juntos en algún sitio, donde fuera, y que volverían en un día o dos con regalos para él y tal vez nuevas historias que contarle.

Pero ahora que su padre se encontraba allí, eso sería imposible. Narcissa jamás se había ido sola, y sería inevitable notar que ella no estaba.

Que nunca estaría.

—¿Esperabas una fiesta de bienvenida? —preguntó Draco amargamente, devolviendo la mirada a la chimenea y bebiendo otro trago de vino. Estaba ligeramente ebrio, claro. En situaciones normales, jamás habría hablado así a su padre.

Lucius arrugó la nariz y bufó.

—Soy yo el que acaba de salir de Azkaban, pero eres tú quien tiene un aspecto lamentable. Emborrachándote solo a estas horas, descuidando la casa y a ti mismo… Eres patético, Draco. Si tu madre te viera…

Se interrumpió de golpe, dejando la frase a medias, y Draco sonrió sin alegría. El fulgor del fuego hacía que le picaran los ojos, pero le daba igual. Tal vez ni siquiera fuera por el fuego. Dio otro trago y se estiró para tomar la botella de la mesa, tendiéndosela a su padre.

Lucius sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Crees que yo también soy un borracho?

Draco alzó la vista y sonrió de nuevo. Todo dientes, nada de humor.

—No hace falta que finjas conmigo, padre. No a estas alturas. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para haberme dado cuenta de que nadie es irrompible. Ni siquiera un Malfoy. Ni siquiera mi espléndido padre.

Hubo un silencio denso. El salón seguía casi a oscuras, con solo un rectángulo de luz proyectado sobre la alfombra por el fuego de la chimenea. Los ojos de Draco y su padre, tan similares, resplandecían como discos de plata bruñida mezclada con plomo viejo.

Finalmente, Lucius tomó la botella que su hijo le tendía, y se sentó en el sillón que siempre había ocupado. Dejó caer su bastón y, sin quitarse siquiera la capa o coger una copa, dio un largo trago.

Draco había vuelto a recostarse en su propio sillón, ocupado con sus pensamientos. Había copos de nieve deshaciéndose sobre los hombros de su padre, y la mansión parecía terriblemente grande en ese momento. Como si todo lo que hubiera más allá de la puerta del salón sobrase por completo.

Ningún elfo doméstico les interrumpió esa noche. Padre e hijo bebieron en silencio, cogiendo una nueva botella cuando la primera se acabó, y una segunda más tarde. Draco sabía que su padre tenía un ligero problema con el alcohol. Aunque en sus recuerdos más infantiles Lucius jamás probaba una sola gota, más tarde eso había cambiado. Si cerraba los ojos y se concentraba, Draco todavía podía verse a sí mismo descendiendo las escaleras de Malfoy Manor en mitad de la noche para acercarse a la biblioteca, espiar por la puerta entreabierta y encontrar allí a su padre, con la ropa revuelta y la mirada enloquecida, rellenándose una copa de forma obsesiva.

Draco dudaba que su madre hubiera sabido aquello, pero estaba seguro de que su padre era consciente de que él le había descubierto. Sin embargo, Draco nunca dijo nada.

Si tuviera que precisar cuándo había empezado Lucius a beber para hundir sus miedos en el fondo de una botella, lo tendría claro: todo había comenzado cuando el Señor Oscuro había grabado la Marca Tenebrosa en la piel virgen de su antebrazo. El día en que su hijo entró a formar parte de los mortífagos, Lucius había encontrado en la bebida un dulce consuelo.

Y ahora que su mujer había muerto, la situación se repetía.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar que, aunque la gente insistiera en creer lo contrario, su padre realmente los quería.

—¿Qué has estado haciendo estos meses, hijo?

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Draco respondiera. Pensó cuidadosamente qué contestar, pero finalmente decidió que la mejor respuesta sería la verdad. Si su padre se emborrachaba lo suficiente, no recordaría nada a la mañana siguiente. Si no… bueno, sería un peso más que se quitaría de encima.

—He estado recibiendo ayuda.

—¿Ayuda?

El tono de voz de su padre le hizo saber que aquello no iba a gustarle nada. Draco sonrió, dejando que su mirada se perdiera en la oscuridad aterciopelada del salón.

—Un sanador. Voy a verle los domingos. Me desahogo con él y así no lo hago con mis amigos o con esos jodidos elfos domésticos. Es una buena forma de canalizar mi rabia —añadió en voz baja, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. Aunque siempre había estado en total desacuerdo con ir al _IMEM_ , se dio cuenta de que acababa de ser sincero. Realmente pensaba que sus visitas a Tylor le ayudaban.

Y ahora, quizás, había perdido para siempre esa oportunidad.

—¿En San Mungo? —casi graznó Lucius, atónito. Draco sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Es otro sitio. Más discreto. Más eficiente. Más… _selecto_ —respondió, cuidándose de escoger las palabras adecuadas para tranquilizar a su padre.

—Da igual cómo de selecto sea. Estás acudiendo a un loquero.

Había indignación en las palabras de Lucius. Draco cerró los ojos, inspirando hondo. Nunca creyó que se encontraría defendiendo a Tylor, pero así era.

—En efecto —dijo—. Y es lo más inteligente que podría haber hecho. Theodore me lo recomendó. Creyó que podría ayudarme. Y como siempre, acertó.

De nuevo, Draco se sorprendió. Era como si su boca se hubiera aliado con el vino para hacerle revelar cosas que ni siquiera sabía que pensaba. Pero ahora que las palabras eran reales, ahora que lo había dicho en voz alta, Draco no podía seguir negándoselo: gracias a Theo y a Tylor, estaba mucho mejor de lo que podría estar.

Tal vez debiera replantearse eso de la disculpa.

El silencio volvió a asentarse en el salón. Lucius seguía con el ceño fruncido, claramente descontento con que su hijo —el heredero de la fortuna Malfoy— estuviera yendo a un vulgar loquero. Pero después de haber hecho jurar a Draco que nadie lo había visto, decidió dejar el tema para otro momento.

Draco se cuidó de mencionar que, en realidad, había alguien que sí lo sabía.

Granger. Con quien, de no haber sido por el _IMEM_ , nunca se habría reencontrado.

Aunque no era capaz de decidir si eso era bueno o malo.

Tras unos minutos en los que ambos se limitaron a beber de nuevo, Lucius volvió a hablar. Su voz sonó entonces rota, desgajada. Grave y despojada de todo rastro de altivez y elegancia.

—Fue en esta habitación, ¿verdad?

Draco asintió en silencio, acariciándose el labio inferior con el borde de la copa. Sus ojos vagaron inconscientemente al sillón de su madre, y después, al lugar en el suelo en el que había abrazado su cuerpo inerte por última vez.

—Draco.

Giró la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos grises de Lucius. _Sus ojos._ Intensos y arrolladores como lunas sombrías. Su padre parecía un fantasma, sí, pero sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre. Serios, profundos, severos.

—No fue culpa tuya.

Draco había escuchado esa frase en miles de ocasiones en los últimos meses. Por primera vez, sin embargo, se permitió el lujo de considerar por un instante que tal vez fuera cierto. Quizás, y solo quizás, no había sido su culpa. A lo mejor, si su padre podía perdonarlo, él también podría hacerlo.

Se perdió en la mirada sincera y brillante por el alcohol de Lucius Malfoy. Durante un brevísimo instante, Draco se sintió tentado de contarle a su padre toda la verdad. De hablarle de Tylor, de Theo, de Daphne. De Blaise y Pansy. Del miedo. Del dolor. De Jean Granger. De Hermione.

De la amenaza que había recibido el día anterior en forma de carta.

Pero el momento pasó, y Draco volvió a mirar a la chimenea, donde apenas quedaban ya unas pocas brasas rojizas. Ni rastro ya del poderoso fuego que había iluminado la alfombra instantes antes.

—Lo sé, padre.

* * *

 _Domingo_

Cuando Hermione se encontró de frente con Malfoy esa mañana a plena luz del día en mitad del Callejón Diagón, la impresión fue tan fuerte que se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que un mago apresurado chocara con ella y le dedicara un par de palabras poco amables.

Él la vio también, parándose a solo un par de metros y mirándola fijamente. Hermione pestañeó. Era domingo por la mañana y, realmente, no había demasiada gente, pero el número de testigos era aun así considerable. Ella, sencillamente, no sabía cómo comportarse con él estando rodeada de personas. ¿Debían acaso fingir que no se conocían de nada? ¿Saludarse cortésmente como los adultos maduros que eran? ¿Hacer un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza y pasar de largo? ¿O tal vez detenerse a hablar?

Por suerte, él decidió por ella. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando que lo siguiera y se desvió por una callejuela secundaria. Hermione cogió aire antes de echar a andar tras él, internándose en el callejón con toda la discreción que pudo.

Malfoy la condujo a un lugar tan estrecho que, cuando Hermione se apoyó en la pared de enfrente, sus narices se encontraron separadas por diez centímetros escasos. Ella frunció el ceño, pero se decidió a impedir que semejante tontería la distrajera.

—Tenemos que hablar —dijo. Si Malfoy estaba sorprendido porque fuera ella quien empezara la conversación cuando había sido él quien la había llevado hasta allí, lo disimuló a la perfección.

—Mira, Granger, respecto a lo que ocurrió el otro día en la librería…

—No es de eso de lo que iba a hablar —le interrumpió Hermione. Él arrugó la nariz.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

—¿Y de qué podrías tener que hablar conmigo, entonces?

Hermione cambió el peso de un pie a otro y miró hacia la derecha. Un cambio brusco de dirección del diminuto callizo impedía ver el Callejón Diagón.

—Sé la verdad sobre el _Oro de Dragón._

Malfoy no respondió. Hermione podía sentir su aliento acariciándole la mejilla y la curva de la mandíbula. Giró la cabeza hacia él de nuevo y se encontró con sus ojos entrecerrados, afilados.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—La tienes. Pero de todas formas, puedo ser más concreta si quieres. De alguna forma que aún no logro comprender descubriste que eso era lo que necesitaba mi madre para curarse, y de nuevo usando métodos que escapan a mi entendimiento te las apañaste para conseguir el _Oro de Dragón_ y lo pagaste.

Draco la miró fijamente, evaluando sus opciones. Desde luego, seguir fingiendo que no sabía de qué hablaba parecía un mal plan, sobre todo cuando se trataba de la insistente e implacable Granger. Draco hizo una mueca.

—Sí. Lo hice. ¿Y qué?

Hermione parpadeó, sorprendida por la pronta rendición de Malfoy.

—¿Y qué? —repitió—. ¿Cómo que "y qué"? ¡Quiero que me digas por qué rayos hiciste eso!

—Porque podía. Y tú no.

—¿Qué? —Hermione lo miró de hito en hito, incrédula. Malfoy bufó y sonrió burlonamente.

—Creo que ahora eres tú la que necesita una explicación detallada. Puedo hacerte un croquis si quieres.

—¡No! ¡Lo que quiero es una explicación _de verdad,_ Malfoy, no… no eso!

—Es una explicación de verdad. No es mi culpa que no te lo creas. Es así de sencillo, Granger: yo podía conseguir ese producto lo suficientemente rápido, y podía pagarlo sin siquiera notar que ese dinero desaparecía de mi cuenta en Gringotts. Tú, sin embargo, no podías. Y lo necesitabas. Fin de la explicación.

—Pero… pero… ¡Eso a ti no te beneficia en nada!

Malfoy puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto que Hermione sospechaba que le había pegado ella. La idea hizo que enrojeciera.

—Por increíble que te pueda parecer, Granger, a veces hago cosas que no me benefician. Ya sabes, por el mero placer de ser altruista y todas esas mierdas.

—Nadie que sea altruista diría " _ser altruista y todas esas mierdas_ ", Malfoy.

Él resopló, llevándose una mano a la cabeza y echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—Está bien, Granger. Me has descubierto. Estoy mintiendo. La realidad es la siguiente: si hubiera habido alguna posibilidad de salvar a mi madre y alguien hubiera podido hacer algo por ella, posiblemente me habría sentido agradecido de forma sincera por primera vez en mi jodida vida. Perder a una madre es horrible, Granger, de verdad que lo es. Se trata de una experiencia que no le deseo a nadie. Ni siquiera a una estúpida e impertinente sabelotodo como tú. Puedes considerarlo una especie de proyección de mis propios miedos en vidas ajenas. A mí me da igual.

Hermione lo escuchó con la boca abierta, y cuando Malfoy terminó, ella simplemente boqueó durante unos segundos.

—Pero… nada de eso tiene sentido. ¡Tú ni siquiera tenías que enterarte! Además, ¿por qué mantenerlo en el anonimato?

—Soy medio adivino. Sabía que esta conversación tendría lugar si te enterabas y, como ves, tenía razón. Solo trataba de evitarlo.

—¡Malfoy, hablo en serio!

—¡Yo también! ¿Es que no puedes comportarte como una persona normal por una vez en tu vida? ¿No puedes simplemente darme las gracias y olvidarlo?

—¡Por supuesto que no puedo!

Malfoy resopló, apretándose el puente de la nariz. Discutir con Granger le estresaba. Su voz aguda insistía en filtrarse a martillazo limpio en su cráneo, y sus pensamientos luchaban por dirigirse a la luz en los ojos ambarinos de la bruja o al movimiento de sus suaves labios.

 _Joder._ Desde luego, besarla parecía una opción mucho más interesante que seguir discutiendo con ella.

—Estoy jodido —murmuró, ignorando los gritos de indignación de la bruja. Dio media vuelta y trató de salir del callejón, pero Granger lo siguió y lo detuvo sujetándolo de la túnica. El calor de sus dedos atravesó la tela y llegó a la piel de Malfoy, que se estremeció y se contuvo a duras penas para no zafarse de su agarre.

—Espera —dijo ella, intentando serenarse—. Dime al menos cuánto de debo.

Malfoy pestañeó.

—¿Qué? —espetó—. ¡Nada, Granger, por Merlín!

—¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a permitir que no aceptes el dinero!

—Tú sí que estás loca. Granger, no tienes galeones suficientes para pagarlo, ¿lo entiendes?

Hermione enrojeció, sintiéndose terriblemente humillada. Draco resopló. Era demasiado complicado recordar mantener un filtro con todo lo que decía, y de una forma u otra siempre acababa molestándola.

—Bueno —dijo Hermione, tratando de mantenerse serena—. Pero podremos llegar a algún acuerdo. Puedo pagártelo a plazos o…

—Olvídalo, Granger. No quiero tu jodido dinero. Ya te he dicho que para mí ha sido un gasto imperceptible —gruñó él. Eso no era exactamente cierto, pero ella no tenía por qué saberlo—. Considera que me debes un favor y listo.

Dio la vuelta para irse de nuevo, pero una vez más la voz de Granger lo detuvo cuando apenas hubo dado un par de pasos.

—Vuelve al _IMEM._

Draco se giró y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Ella estaba muy tiesa, con los labios apretados y las mejillas ardiendo.

—¿Qué?

—Has dicho que te debo un favor. Con esto no lo compenso del todo y supongo que seguiré teniendo una cuenta pendiente contigo, pero quiero devolverte aunque sea parte de tu ayuda. Vuelve al _IMEM_. Yo hablaré con Tylor si quieres o… no sé. Lo que sea. Pero vuelve. Lo necesitas. Empeorarás otra vez si no lo haces.

Draco hizo una mueca.

—No puedo volver con Tylor. Casi le rompo la mandíbula, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Lo necesitas —insistió—. Necesitas que te ayudemos.

—¿Ayudemos? —repitió Malfoy, girándose por completo hacia ella. Hermione enrojeció aún más y él enarcó una ceja con ironía—. ¿Es que acaso tú también vas a ayudarme?

—Ya sabes a lo que me refiero —le cortó ella. Era solo una forma de hablar, por Merlín. ¿Es que tenía que sacarle dobles significados a todo?

Malfoy sonrió sin alegría.

—Tylor me asesinará.

—No lo hará.

—Así no te librarás de mí. Seguirás viéndome todos los domingos.

—Sobreviviré.

Mago y bruja se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes en los que el callejón pareció volverse mil veces más estrecho. Cuando la tensión fue casi insoportable, Hermione cortó el contacto visual.

—Hasta esta tarde, entonces —murmuró Draco. Ella alzó la mirada y asintió, feliz de ver que él había accedido.

—Hasta esta tarde.

Avanzó entonces para salir del callejón. Al llegar a la altura de Draco, la estrechez del pasaje los obligó a rozarse. El contacto fue como una descarga: Draco ni siquiera se molestó en pegarse a la pared para dejarle espacio. Sintió su calor amoldándose a él un segundo, y luego Hermione salió de su radio de alcance.

Justo antes de que la bruja se fuera del todo, giró la cabeza y lo miró de reojo.

—Y Mafoy… gracias. No se me olvida que te debo una.

Draco asintió en silencio. Ella apretó los labios y se fue, dejándolo solo en el callejón.

Con el calor de la bruja todavía adherido a la ropa, Draco pensó que las horas que lo separaban del _IMEM_ y de Granger iban a hacérsele infinitas.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Hola de nuevo! Pues lo dicho. **¡30 reviews en un capítulo! Y eso, más 128 Favs y 155 Follows**... han hecho que esta sea una semana increíble. No puedo creerme el apoyo tan impresionante que me estáis dando. He encontrado mi fic recomendado en varias páginas, unas cuantas personas han dicho que me iban a nominar a los Amortentia Awards cuyo plazo de nominación acaba de empezar y he recibido comentarios IMPRESIONANTES que me han dejado sin habla.

Sé que esto es lo que todo el mundo dice siempre. Sé que suena a cliché, a puro marketing, a formalidades absurdas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tengo que decirlo: **gracias**. No os hacéis una idea de lo que significa para mí. Me parece algo sencillamente imposible de creer cuando escribo algo, lo subo aquí y recibo una respuesta de vuestra parte. Cada vez que me dejáis un review dándome vuestra opinión, que me seguís, que me dedicáis unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para regalarme vuestras palabras y sugerencias... sé que todo esto merece la pena. De verdad que sí. Vale la pena estar aquí, despierta a las tres de la madrugada, escribiendo mientras me caigo de sueño sobre el teclado, solo porque sé que alguien al otro lado lo leerá. Alguien lo está esperando. Alguien quiere saber qué pasará con esta historia, cómo seguirá, qué ocurrirá con los personajes.

No quiero decepcionaros, y por eso sigo publicando cada semana. Porque recibo una respuesta. Porque me hacéis saber que estáis ahí. Y eso es lo que hace que valga la pena.

Nunca antes había recibido 30 reviews, así que un abrazo más grande que ninguno que haya mandado hasta ahora para todos vosotros:

 **Tayler-FZ, Triz Goldheart, Doristarazona, Carmen, Nuria16, LadyChocolateLover, Parejachyca, Sardes33, Cignus Black, sakuri9, andrea-p-lpz, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Samanta Friki Black, Cumulus Male, johannna, Guest anónimo, SALESIA, damalunaely, pekelittrell, ncyG, linithamonre77, selene lizt, xaf, miicaadela, Caroone, azulitaleka, LidiaaIsabel, danidanidani y Gise.** En serio, un millón de gracias. No sé si en español hay una palabra para reunir el agradecimiento infinito, así que imagináosla. No solo habéis sido un montón de mis lectores habituales, sino también una barbaridad de ellos nuevos. Algunos de vuestros comentarios me han emocionado tantísimo que ni siquiera puedo describirlo, y destaco entre muchos otros el de xaf.

Gracias a todos. Hasta a los que habéis sido más breves. Cada una de vuestras palabras me anima a seguir escribiendo, y eso es mucho. Gracias por leerme, por comentar, por recomendarme, por responder a mis preguntas, por hacerme saber que seguís ahí. Sois increíbles.

Un abrazo gigantesco,

Meri

PD/ **xaf** , sugerencia más que aceptada. Los Draco y Hermione de mis últimos fics suelen ser así ;) ¡Un millón de gracias por tus palabras!

PD2/ Sí. Hoy estoy sentimental. ¿Pasa algo?

PD3/ Otra pregunta, porque me gusta conoceros: ¿cuál es vuestra autora de Dramiones preferida? A mí me cuesta un montonazo decidirme, pero si tuviera que escoger solo una, creo que me quedaría con **Dryadeh** :3

PD4/ ¡Deja un review si quieres estar en un callejón _muy_ estrecho con Draco/Hermione!


	23. La verdad

**N/A.** Dato alarmante: son 7000 palabras de capítulo y como setecientas de nota de autor. Mi puñetero récord. Y por eso, damas y caballeros, vuelvo a actualizar de madrugada. Hoy me pudieron las ganas de escribir. Y es, por primera vez en siglos, un capítulo que ME GUSTA. Es raro que esté casi totalmente satisfecha con algo que he escrito, así que tengo grandes esperanzas con este cap. ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo!

Hay Dramione, hay un poquito de drama y HAY BLANSY. QUE NO, QUE NO ME HABÍA OLVIDADO DE ELLOS. Venga, os dejo leer. ¡Nos vemos abajo! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Domingo_

Hermione salió de la habitación de su madre con el estómago encogido y la sensación de que un monstruo enorme se había asentado sobre sus hombros, haciendo fuerza hacia abajo y comprimiéndola contra el suelo.

En el pasillo se encontró con Tylor, y sonrió sin poder evitarlo. El sanador siempre lograba relajarla: su sonrisa era un bálsamo sin igual.

—Buenas noches, Hermione —la saludó él de buen humor. Estaba apoyado de brazos cruzados en el umbral de la puerta de su despacho, como si aguardara algo. Hermione se acercó y se detuvo a un paso de él.

—Buenas noches, Tylor. ¿Esperas a Malfoy?

Él hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—Más o menos. No tengo muy claro que vaya a venir.

—Lo hará.

Ante la vehemencia en la afirmación de Hermione, Tylor enarcó una ceja con diversión.

—¿De veras?

Ella asintió y volvió a sonreír trémulamente.

—Me lo encontré esta mañana en el Callejón Diagón. Me prometió que vendría.

—¿Te lo prometió? —Tylor parpadeó con sorpresa—. Increíble. ¿Por qué?

—Le dije que sabía lo del _Oro de Dragón_ y que, en agradecimiento, debía dejarme ayudarle.

Tylor soltó una carcajada y Hermione enrojeció ligeramente.

—Vaya, ¿te enteraste de que fue él quien compró el _Oro_? Qué mal… Espero que lo averiguaras por ti misma y no porque alguien se fuera de la lengua. —Tylor le guiñó un ojo y Hermione rio con suavidad.

—Descuida. No le dije una sola palabra de ti… Aunque sospecho que lo descubrirá tarde o temprano. Confiemos en que no recibas hoy otro puñetazo.

—Cruzaré los dedos —asintió él, todavía con su sonrisa de blancos dientes iluminándole la cara. El silencio se instaló entre ellos, y Hermione se dio cuenta de que la conversación había llegado a su fin y era hora de marcharse.

—Bueno, he de irme ya. Es… en fin, espero que Malfoy me haga caso —dijo, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. En realidad, preferiría poder quedarse y comprobar por sí misma qué decisión tomaba Malfoy, pero no se le ocurría ninguna excusa creíble que justificara su interés. Tylor sonrió, perfectamente consciente del debate interno que estaba teniendo lugar en Hermione, y asintió.

—Bien. Gracias, Hermione.

Ella le sonrió y dio media vuelta, pero Tylor volvió a hablarle antes de que hubiera llegado a las escaleras.

—Oh, y Hermione… Tranquila. Seguro que viene. Cumplirá su promesa.

Ella le dedicó otra sonrisa, algo más segura esta vez, y bajó a la planta de abajo sin volver a mirar atrás.

Pasó frente a la recepcionista, devolviéndole el cordial saludo que esta le dedicó, y salió a la calle.

Aún no era demasiado tarde, pero el cielo estaba ya totalmente oscuro. Hermione se detuvo en las escaleras de mármol que descendían hasta el suelo y miró hacia arriba, pero la luz del Instituto velaba sus ojos con brumas difusas y le impedía ver las estrellas diminutas que titilaban en el firmamento.

Y entonces, Hermione escuchó un ruido delante de ella.

Bajó la cabeza rápidamente, sobresaltada y poniéndose alerta, y así se encontró con una figura encapuchada que se recostaba indolentemente contra el inicio del muro de mármol que limitaba las escaleras.

Hermione sintió que algo dentro de ella daba un vuelco, sacudiéndose y haciendo que se echara ligeramente hacia atrás.

—Malfoy —dijo. Se reprendió a sí misma por el tono de su voz, anhelante y aliviado a partes iguales, pero no había podido evitarlo: tal y como Tylor había dicho, Malfoy había cumplido su promesa.

Suspirando, Draco se echó la capucha de la capa hacia atrás, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos platinados y la palidez de su piel.

—Buenas noches, Granger. Yo también me alegro de verte —saludó con toneladas de ironía rebasando sus palabras. Miraba hacia arriba, hacia la noche viva y lejana, tal y como Hermione lo había hecho instantes atrás.

Ella bajó los escalones que los separaban y se detuvo cuando solo le faltaba uno para pisar la calle. Así, su cabeza quedaba a la misma altura que la de Malfoy.

—Me alegro de que decidieras hacerme caso. —Él asintió en silencio, aún sin mirarla, y Hermione frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí fuera? Es la hora, Tylor está esperándote.

Draco hizo una mueca y, por fin, bajó la cabeza. Sus ojos se clavaron en Hermione, quien se estremeció ante la intensidad de sus iris de humo. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió con cruel diversión.

—¿Me tienes miedo, Granger? —preguntó en voz baja, arrastrando las vocales con su tono más grave y malicioso. Ella arrugó la nariz y alzó la barbilla con un resoplido indignado.

—Por supuesto, Malfoy. Eres lo más aterrador que he visto desde que murió Voldemort.

Draco contuvo a duras penas un gesto de dolor al escuchar ese nombre, pero ocultó su incomodidad con una risa entre dientes. Adoraba enardecer a Granger y pincharla para que sacara todo su orgullo y su valor.

Era _tan_ predecible…

—No estoy dentro —empezó, respondiendo a su pregunta de antes— porque te estaba esperando.

Granger abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y separó los labios un instante, como si fuera a decir algo, pero en seguida volvió a juntarlos. Parecía tener un grave conflicto para seguir pareciendo enfadada y saciar su curiosidad al mismo tiempo.

Draco sonrió de nuevo. En las últimas semanas había descubierto que Granger podía ser una fuente inagotable de diversión, con su insaciable sed de conocimiento sobre todo y todos y su incontrolable expresividad.

Era inevitable encontrar cierto placer perverso en jugar a hacerla sonrojarse y dudar.

—Bien, pues ya estoy aquí. Ya he comprobado que accediste a venir, tal y como te pedí. Y ya puedes entrar —respondió finalmente, cruzándose de brazos en un alarde de dignidad.

Él tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no volver a reírse. Así que había optado por no saciar su curiosidad y recuperar su posición de mujer ofendida... _Estupendo._

Draco se separó del muro y ascendió el escalón que lo distanciaba de la bruja, deteniéndose a solo un par de centímetros de ella. Intimidante. Arrastrando una arrogancia infinita. Sonriendo como un cazador que sabe que ha atrapado a su presa y está listo para jugar con ella antes de devorarla.

Granger, lejos de dejarse amedrentar, entrecerró los ojos y se enderezó todo lo que pudo, blandiendo hasta la última migaja de su orgullo como si de un arma letal se tratara.

—Yo no he dicho que estuviera esperándote para que comprobaras nada —dijo Draco, relamiéndose despacio. Su presa se rebelaba, se crecía, sacaba las garras. Y eso solo hacía que el juego fuera aún más interesante.

—¿Para qué, entonces? —preguntó ella. Había bajado la voz, como si su repentina cercanía la hubiera obligado a considerar que cualquier tono más alto hubiese sido inapropiado, pero la tensión y la altivez seguían ahí.

Draco no era el hombre más experimentado de Inglaterra cuando de mujeres se trataba, pero sí sabía lo suficiente como para leer en el rápido vistazo que Granger había echado a sus labios que la imagen de un beso había pasado fugazmente por la mente de la bruja.

Y eso no hacía más que alimentar su ego.

Hermione lo miraba fijamente a los ojos. No sabía si era impresión suya o no, pero el gris de la mirada de Malfoy le parecía un color sobrenatural, demasiado intenso, demasiado irreal. Se preguntó si estaría volviéndose paranoica o si ese tono metálico lleno de matices claros y anillos azulados era en verdad tan fascinante. A esa corta distancia, desde luego, lo parecía.

—Te estaba esperando —volvió a empezar Malfoy. Lento, perturbador, grave. Cargado de arrogancia— porque quería verte.

Los párpados de Hermione bajaron ligeramente, afilando su mirada.

—Genial. Ya me has visto —respondió. Él sonrió de medio lado.

—Sí.

—Ahora, entra.

—En seguida —asintió Malfoy. Había una diversión infinita en sus palabras. Hermione, perfectamente consciente de que estaba jugando descaradamente con ella, se inclinó hacia él con intención de mostrarle lo poco intimidada que se sentía. Aunque esto estuviera lejos de la realidad. Aunque el tono de voz de Malfoy, su calor, su mirada, su mera presencia estuvieran haciendo estragos con su autocontrol.

—¿Y a qué estás esperando ahora?

Pero Draco no respondió. Por humillante que pudiera sonar, el cazador había sido cazado: los labios de Hermione moviéndose a tan poca distancia de él estaban siendo una tentación difícil de ignorar. Los miró fijamente, sintiendo que cada centímetro de su cuerpo luchaba por pegarse a ella y unir sus bocas como si la bruja fuese un poderoso imán al que no pudiera ni quisiera resistirse.

¿A quién le importaba conservar el orgullo si los labios de esa condenada mujer estaban en juego?

—Granger —dijo lentamente, tratando de concentrarse. Debía hacer las cosas bien. Lo último que quería era recibir un puñetazo de la bruja, la cual, si no recordaba mal de su tercer año en Hogwarts, tenía un excelente gancho de derecha—. Dime… ¿cuáles serían las consecuencias de besarte ahora mismo? Porque la idea me está tentando indescriptiblemente.

Esperaba que ella enrojeciera como una amapola. Que abriera la boca con sorpresa o entrecerrara los ojos con desconfianza. Que se indignara, que le gritara, que le empujara, que ardiera de vergüenza.

Desde luego, no esperaba lo que realmente ocurrió.

—No sé cuáles serían las consecuencias de besarme —respondió Hermione tras humedecerse rápidamente el labio inferior—. Pero seguro que mucho peores serían las de no hacerlo.

Y sin dar a Draco tiempo para reaccionar, Hermione cerró los dedos sobre la túnica del mago y lo atrajo hacia sí, poniéndose de puntillas para unir sus bocas en un beso que llevaba siglos haciendo vibrar el aire de pura anticipación en torno a ellos.

Al principio, Draco se quedó congelado. _Ella lo había pillado por sorpresa_. Había sido tan inesperado y repentino que no supo cómo seguir. Granger había cambiado las reglas del juego de un plumazo, y ahora era él quien temblaba en sus manos.

Por suerte para la poca dignidad que le quedaba, sus instintos más primarios tomaron el control de la situación. Granger estaba besándolo, y él no podía quedarse atrás. Él _no se quedaría atrás._

La rodeó de la cintura y la apretó contra sí, deleitándose en el gemido que escapó entre los dientes de la bruja. Atacó sus labios con fiereza, con pasión, desahogándose. Y ella presentó batalla con la misma electricidad: soltó su túnica y enterró los dedos en su pelo, tirando de él, luchando por guiar los movimientos de Malfoy.

Aquello podría haber sido un beso, pero no lo era.

Se trataba de algo mayor. Más trascendental. Decisivo, crucial.

Era una venganza. Una redención. Una declaración de guerra, un enfrentamiento ancestral, un agravio en toda regla, un perdón, una necesidad, una amnistía largamente deseada. Era un pecado en sí mismo. La mayor de las equivocaciones. Y también la absolución a todos los errores que cualquiera de los dos hubiera cometido alguna vez.

Era dolor y placer, era verdad en estado puro, era calor, fuego ardiente, una tormenta eléctrica a contrarreloj.

Era magia. Liberadora y anhelada. Sin tiempo bastante, sin cercanía suficiente. Nada parecía aplacar su hambre.

Era tan inmoral que parecía lo único correcto.

Por un instante, Draco dejó de ser Draco y Hermione dejó de ser Hermione. Se descubrían realmente por primera vez. Se probaban, se saboreaban. Se enredaban en un lío de besos sin principio ni fin como dos desconocidos que se conocían a la perfección.

Daba igual el lugar o el momento. Sus labios se deslizaban, sus lenguas se exploraban osadamente. Hermione se estiraba sobre las punteras de los zapatos, luchando por alcanzar tanto Draco como pudiera, y él sentía que no tenía dedos suficientes para abarcarla, para tocarla y verificar que aquello realmente estaba ocurriendo.

Tal vez, si alguno de los dos hubiera podido despertar brevemente y mirar más allá de la vorágine de intenciones que se manifestaban entre ellos, se hubiera dado cuenta de que dos pares de ojos presenciaban ese beso terrible.

El primer testigo tenía una mirada limpia y azul, indiscretamente teñida de tonos violáceos diluidos en nebulosas descentradas, y sonreía desde el otro lado del cristal tras una de las ventanas del Instituto.

Los otros ojos contemplaban a la pareja ardiendo de indignación, de rabia, de decepción. Unos ojos cansados que habían visto mucho, que habían sufrido, que habían luchado, pero que nunca habían imaginado que se posarían sobre una escena así.

Unos ojos grises, casi idénticos a los de Draco.

* * *

 _Lunes_

Blaise se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió un trago largo. Después, sonrió.

Estaban los tres en Malfoy Manor, disfrutando de una buena botella de whisky de Ogden por primera vez en muchos días. Y aunque la tensión entre Draco y Theo había sido más que notoria al principio, esta pronto se había visto difuminada cuando Blaise había forzado a Draco a reconocer que había vuelto al Instituto y se había reconciliado con Tylor.

—Imagino que asumir que le pediste perdón sería pecar de ingenuo —había comentado Theo. Draco había enarcado una ceja.

—Fue un puñetazo de nada. Y vosotros me mentisteis. Estamos en paz.

Afortunadamente, toda idea orientada en esa dirección había muerto ahí. La conversación se había desviado hacia otros derroteros, sin obviar, claro está, la recién descubierta homosexualidad de Theo.

—Oye, tío, ¿y cómo es exactamente tirarte a otro hombre? —preguntó Blaise tan pronto como la tercera copa hizo efecto. Draco resopló y Theo enrojeció murmurando un tenso " _No pienso responder a algo así_ "—. Vamos, Theo… ¡Siento curiosidad!

—¿Planteándote cambiar de equipo, Blaise? —preguntó Draco, sonriendo con maldad.

La homosexualidad no era, ni de lejos, un tema aceptado en el mundo mágico, y mucho menos entre las familias más antiguas y conservadoras como la Malfoy. Por suerte, Draco había vivido los suficientes años bajo la influencia del libertinaje que caracterizaba a Blaise como para haberse vuelto mucho más abierto de mente, siempre en disposición de elaborar sus propios juicios y criterios más allá de lo que sus padres le hubieran enseñado.

En realidad, y para ser sincero, Draco había creído que eso no sería bastante, y que una parte de él vería para siempre a Theodore Nott de una forma distinta a partir de ese momento, abriendo una brecha insalvable entre ellos. Pero se había equivocado.

Asumir ese rasgo de su amigo como otro cualquiera había sido tan sencillo y natural como respirar.

—No, gracias. Estoy satisfecho por el momento. Aunque si Pansy se encapricha algún día con hacer un trío, tal vez me lo plantee —respondió Blaise, alzando la mirada y frunciendo el ceño con aire pensativo. Una sonrisa traviesa se abrió en su rostro como la llama de una cerilla, y se arrastró hacia Theo con su expresión más canalla—. Tranquilo, Theo… Llegado el momento, te tendremos en cuenta.

—Pese a que no tengo nada en contra de Pansy, las mujeres no me gustan. Y aunque lo hicieran —dijo a su vez Theo, alejándose en dirección contraria a Blaise la misma distancia que este había acortado antes—, ni todo el oro del mundo me convencería de meterme en la misma cama que tú.

Draco sonrió, divertido con el espectáculo que estaban ofreciendo sus amigos. Theo sostenía todavía su primera copa de la noche, aún medio llena, y sacudía la cabeza con resignación ante los dramáticos lamentos de Blaise, que le suplicaba desesperado que no fuera tan cruel con él y reconsiderara sus palabras.

Era lo mismo de siempre. Darle una botella de alcohol a Blaise Zabini entrañaba un riesgo increíble: uno debía estar dispuesto a lidiar con un niño mimado y caprichoso atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre lascivo y sin la más mínima idea de lo que significaba " _decencia_ ", " _madurez_ " o " _espacio personal_ ".

Era una auténtica suerte que Lucius Malfoy no se encontrara en casa para presenciar el tipo de compañías que Draco frecuentaba.

Pensar en su padre hizo que frunciera el ceño, distraído por un segundo. Lo cierto era que resultaba extraño. No lo veía desde el día anterior, cuando se había marchado al Instituto al caer la noche. Y no le correspondía a él cuestionar a su padre por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer, pero no podía evitar preocuparse.

—Oye, Draco… —La voz de Theo abrió limpiamente el mar de brumas en que la mente de Draco se hallaba sumida. Alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su amigo—. ¿Sabías que Daphne se encontró el otro día con Granger?

Draco frunció el ceño, desconfiando al instante.

 _¿A qué demonios venía eso?_

—No. ¿Y?

Theo sonrió muy levemente. Podría haber parecido inocente, pero nada en Theo era nunca casual. La evidente diversión de Blaise a su lado no hacía más que reforzar la impresión de que trataban de decirle algo.

—Nada —respondió Theo, alzando indolentemente el hombro derecho—. Es solo que me resulta curioso. Últimamente Granger aparece por todas partes. En _Madam Malkin_ , en _El Profeta_ contigo… En el Instituto…

Draco abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, y la sonrisa de Theo se amplió. _Bingo._ Así que ahí era donde quería llegar…

—Su madre está ingresada allí —dijo escuetamente, tratando de parecer desinteresado. Con Daphne persiguiéndolo día sí y noche también con todo tipo de insinuaciones tenía más que suficiente. No necesitaba que Theo y Blaise se subieran también al carro.

—Lo sé, Tylor me lo dijo —respondió Theo, y Draco bufó. Tylor. _Por supuesto_.

—Bien. ¿Y qué?

Blaise rio y Draco chasqueó la lengua. Eso había sonado demasiado a la defensiva.

 _Por Merlín bendito, Draco, deja de ser tan evidente._ ¿Dónde estaban su astucia y su autocontrol ahora?

 _Probablemente se me cayeran en las escaleras del Instituto mientras besaba a Granger como si no hubiera un mañana_.

Mierda. No, ese desde luego no era un buen rumbo para sus pensamientos. _Concéntrate, Draco._

—Que supongo que últimamente os habréis visto mucho —siguió Theo, verdaderamente encantado.

—Bastante —replicó Draco entre dientes, bebiendo un buen trago de su copa. Tal vez el alcohol ayudase.

—¿Te imaginas que acabaseis siendo… no sé, amigos o algo así?

Draco estuvo a punto de escupir el whisky. _¿Algo así?_ Eso había sido de todo menos inocente. Theo lo estaba provocando, y eso solo podía significar una cosa: Tylor le había hablado de algo más que de la madre de Granger.

—Exacto, tío. Ya sabes lo que dicen: el roce hace al cariño —rio Blaise con voz torpe. Draco apretó los dientes, contando hasta diez mentalmente para no romper la botella en la cabeza de cualquiera de sus dos "amigos".

En ese momento, por suerte para los cráneos de Theo y Blaise, un elfo doméstico se materializó en el salón con un leve _plop._

—Amo —saludó, haciendo una pronunciada reverencia en dirección a Draco. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, sus ojillos oscuros centellearon—. El señor Lucius acaba de llegar.

—Y, damas y caballeros, esa es mi señal para marcharme —anunció Blaise, acabándose la copa de un solo trago y poniéndose en pie. Lucius siempre había considerado a Blaise un chico descarriado, con ideas demasiado abiertas y una historia familiar nada enorgullecedora, y nunca le había gustado que Draco fuera su amigo, algo que jamás se había molestado en ocultar.

Theo se levantó también y posó su copa —aún sin terminar— sobre la mesita del salón, pasándose las manos por los pantalones para alisarlos.

—Yo también me voy ya. Gracias por el whisky.

—Nos vemos pronto, tío.

Draco respondió con un gruñido seco, aún molesto por la conversación que la aparición del elfo doméstico había cortado, y no se movió de su sillón cuando sus amigos se dirigieron a la chimenea y se apresuraron a irse a través de la Red Flú, primero Blaise y luego Theo.

Draco siguió ahí, muy quieto, en silencio, esperando. Escuchó los pasos irregulares y renqueantes de su padre acercarse al salón y vio su sombra proyectarse sobre el suelo marmóreo del pasillo, justo delante de la puerta.

Pero para su sorpresa, su padre solo se detuvo un par de segundos ahí. Después, la sombra se giró y se marcó. Los pasos de Lucius ascendiendo trabajosamente las escaleras al segundo piso fueron lo último que Draco escuchó de él.

Frunció el ceño, extrañado. No comprendía qué demonios le sucedía ahora, y tampoco sabía si debía preocuparse. Su padre nunca había sido un hombre muy abierto y cálido, pero la hermeticidad con la acababa de cerrarse era algo fuera de lo común. Tal vez fuese solo una consecuencia más de su tiempo en Azkaban. O de haber perdido a su mujer. Quizás sí culpaba en parte a Draco por ello, y por eso había pasado un día entero fuera sin dar explicación alguna.

Fuera como fuese, Draco pensó que su padre probablemente quisiera estar solo. En caso contrario, habría ido a hablar con él.

Decidiendo respetar el silencio inexplicable de Lucius, Draco dio otro trago a su copa. Y en ese momento, el elfo doméstico de antes volvió a aparecer ante él, describiendo otra marcadísima reverencia que dejó la punta de su alargada nariz a menos de dos centímetros del suelo.

Draco arrugó la frente, pensando en lo mucho que eso habría molestado a Granger. Se inclinó hacia delante y gruñó:

—¿Qué?

—Ha llegado una carta para usted, amo —explicó el elfo, alzando un sobre blanco con su manita de dedos temblorosos sin levantar la cabeza.

Draco la cogió y el elfo desapareció con un chasquido. De nuevo solo en el salón, miró el sobre en silencio, sintiendo que le trasmitía un frío gélido a la yema de sus dedos y que este se extendía hasta helar su sangre.

Un sobre blanco, sin remitente ni firma.

Draco sabía qué iba a encontrar dentro.

Y, efectivamente, así fue.

En el interior, un único papel rezaba con letra estilizada:

" _Tienes las horas contadas, Draco Malfoy. No volverás a dormir tranquilo. Nunca más estarás a salvo. No podrás escapar de nosotros._

 _Sabes quiénes somos._

 _Y sabes que estás acabado._

 _Disfruta de tus últimos días. Antes de que te des cuenta, tu cuerpo estará pudriéndose bajo tierra junto al de tu madre._

 _Eres hombre muerto."_

* * *

 _Miércoles_

Eran casi las seis de la mañana. La ventana estaba abierta y el aire removía las cortinas blancas que flotaban como fantasmas, hinchándose y cayendo de nuevo contra la pared. Fuera, tras varias hileras de edificios viejos y silenciosos, el cielo empezaba a palidecer en el perfil del horizonte.

Sobre la cama, enredados entre las sábanas, dos cuerpos reposaban disfrutando del mutismo de una mañana que no había roto aún el cascarón. El pelo corto y oscuro de ella destacaba sobre la almohada, y él, con los ojos entreabiertos, contemplaba a través de sus pestañas el lento movimiento de la espalda desnuda de la bruja, subiendo y bajando al ritmo de sus respiraciones pausadas.

En la mesita de noche había un ejemplar de _Corazón de Bruja._ Había salido el día anterior, y en él figuraba una fotografía de Pansy. Acompañaba un artículo escrito, cómo no, por Rita Skeeter, quien había encontrado en la joven Parkinson un nuevo objetivo al descubrir, como señalaba varias veces en la noticia, que la curva que se intuía bajo la túnica de Pansy delataba un embarazo reciente.

Blaise se había plantado en el apartamento que era la segunda residencia de Pansy tan pronto como lo había descubierto, pero lejos de lo que había podido imaginar, ella no se encontraba ni remotamente afectada por la publicación del artículo. Se había encogido de hombros con indiferencia y se había limitado a comentar un burlón " _Como si me importara lo que esa chiflada tuviera que decir de mí_ ". Ambos habían coincidido en que, sin duda, Skeeter parecía encontrar cierto placer en la búsqueda de secretos en la vida de los hijos de mortífagos.

—Primero Draco, ahora tú… ¿Qué será lo siguiente? ¿Escribirá sobre el novio de Theo? —había gruñido Blaise, pero Pansy lo había tranquilizado con su habitual carácter irreductible y unos cuantos besos indecorosos que habían acabado con poca ropa y muchas sábanas.

Pansy había comprado ese pequeño apartamento poco después de que Theo se mudara, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo y considerando que tal vez tener un lugar escondido y silencioso al que poder huir cuando lo necesitara era una espléndida idea. Sin embargo, y al contrario que Nott, ella no se había trasladado del todo: seguía viviendo en Parkinson Manor con su madre, pero escapaba al apartamento siempre que le apetecía estar a solas con Blaise.

En ese momento, la edición de _Corazón de Bruja_ yacía olvidada en la mesita. Ellos ya no recordaban la fotografía. Pansy dormía, tranquila como una niña que no cree en los monstruos, y Blaise la observaba sin pensar en nada.

Ella era preciosa. Perfecta. Su oportunidad de tener un futuro de verdad, y no una vida frívola y de mentira como la de su madre.

Todavía preso de los dedos pegajosos del sueño, Blaise sonrió, cerrando los ojos. Apenas faltaban unos días para su más que apresurada boda con Pansy, y eso le hacía infinitamente feliz. Se casarían, y entonces Blaise tendría todo el derecho del mundo a gruñir a cualquier imbécil que se quedase mirándola durante más de dos segundos seguidos. Tendrían un hijo juntos, y él lo educaría para ser un buen chico. Un hombre que supiera reírse, que fuese justo y leal, que persiguiera siempre los objetos de sus deseos. Y si fuese una chica… haría exactamente lo mismo. Merlín sabía que Pansy le cortaría las pelotas si se le ocurría tratar a una hija de forma distinta a un hijo. Debería tolerar que ella flirteara con otros muchachos, que se la rifaran, que acabara en la cama de algún idiota…

Blaise sacudió la cabeza, alzando una mano y colocándola sobre su frente. Estaba delirando otra vez. ¿Pero qué culpa tenía él? Le resultaba imposible no fantasear con su futuro junto a Pansy y todo lo que de él derivase.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró de nuevo a la bruja, cuyos labios estaban ligeramente entreabiertos. Blaise estaba planteándose despertarla con un beso y comprobar cómo de dispuesta estaba Pansy a continuar con lo que habían estado haciendo antes de dormir cuando unos fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que ella abriera los ojos.

—¿Están llamando? —preguntó con voz adormilada. Blaise se inclinó y depositó un único y caso beso sobre la punta de su nariz.

—Yo voy —dijo. Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, luchando contra las ganas de tumbarse de nuevo, y agarró sus pantalones del lugar al que Pansy los había lanzado la noche anterior. Sonrió con cierta perversión al recordar los detalles de lo que ella había hecho una vez derribado el obstáculo de los calzoncillos, pero una nueva serie de golpes le hicieron apresurarse.

Vestido solo con los pantalones, Blaise se dirigió a la puerta de entrada y la abrió con un largo bostezo, preguntándose quién _crucios_ tendría la poca vergüenza de ir a casa de nadie cuando ni siquiera había salido el sol.

Su bostezo se cortó de golpe al encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer pequeña, delgada y verdaderamente enfadada a la que, para su desgracia, conocía bien.

—Margot —balbució, incapaz de procesar lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué demonios hacía esa señora allí?

—Señora Parkinson para ti, grandísimo cretino —replicó ella con voz estridente. Era, por escalofriante que pudiera parecer, verdaderamente parecida a su hija: ambas compartían la misma extraña nariz, las mismas proporciones corporales y el mismo mal carácter. Lo único que Pansy parecía haber heredado de su padre eran sus ojos verdes.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —dijo Blaise, haciendo un esfuerzo por ignorar el insulto. Inconscientemente, se había colocado de forma tal que obstruía por completo la entrada al apartamento. Trató de no pensar en que solo llevaba puestos unos pantalones, pero la forma en que Margot Parkinson lo miró de arriba abajo le hizo saber que ella no había tenido la consideración de pasar ese detalle por alto.

—Lo que imaginaba —masculló con un bufido de marcado disgusto—. ¡Fornicando como salvajes animales! ¿Dónde está mi hija? Dile que salga ahora mismo. Vestida, si es posible que tenga esa deferencia conmigo.

La mandíbula de Blaise se descolgó momentáneamente hacia abajo.

—¿Qué…? ¡No! Por Merlín bendito, señora, ¡son las seis de la mañana!

—Lo sé muy bien, gracias. No he podido dormir en toda la noche por el terrible disgusto que era mocosa desagradecida me ha dado… ¡No pienso esperar ni un segundo más! Sácala de la cama ahora mismo o lo haré yo.

Blaise apoyó las manos en los marcos de la puerta, frunciendo el ceño hasta que sus cejas formaron una línea oscura sobre sus ojos.

—Usted no va a ninguna parte. Está dormida. Sea lo que sea, ya lo hablarán más tarde.

—¡No te atrevas a decirme lo que tengo que hacer, niñato engreído!

—¿Es que no tiene educación? ¿Cómo puede presentarse aquí a estas horas de esta forma?

—¿Me hablas de educación? ¿Tú? —Margot soltó una carcajada y Blaise apretó los dientes, conteniéndose a duras penas. _Detestaba_ a esa mujer.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante que tiene que decirle a Pansy?

—¿Y a ti qué te importa? No es de tu incumbencia.

Blaise resopló y cerró los ojos un instante, tratando de concentrarse.

—Si me dice qué es, tan pronto como se despierte yo mismo se lo contaré y la avisaré de que ha estado usted aquí.

—He venido a este asqueroso barrio atestado de muggles y he subido noventa y ocho apestosos escalones para hablar con mi hija, y ningún niñato que se crea un hombre va a impedírmelo.

Margot intentó entrar en la casa, y Blaise la detuvo empujándola de nuevo al recibidor.

—¡He dicho que te apartes!

—¡Y yo le he dicho que no la dejaré pasar! ¡Y baje la voz de una jodida vez, va a despertar a Pansy!

—Eres más estúpido de lo que pensaba. ¿No te das cuenta de que eso es justo lo que pretendo? ¡Tiene que explicarme qué significa eso de que está embarazada!

Blaise se quedó congelado, entrecerrando los ojos a medida que los engranajes de su mente volvían a rodar. ¿Embarazada?

Y entonces, lo comprendió: el artículo de _Corazón de Bruja._

 _Voy a cortar a Skeeter en rodajitas pequeñas._

—Lo que significa, _señora Parkinson_ , es que Pansy está esperando un hijo —siseó con ironía. Margot sacudió la cabeza y sus rizos oscuros se agitaron en el aire.

—Eso ya lo sé, niño idiota. Lo que quiero es asegurarme de que entiende la importancia de que se deshaga de él. Ya he contactado con un medimago experto en este tipo de cosas y…

—¡¿Qué?!

A Blaise se le olvidó que no debía gritar. La sorpresa había sido mayúscula, y le costaba procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

—¡Eso mismo! Ese niño es una aberración. Matarlo antes de que nazca será lo mejor para todos.

Blaise sonrió con incredulidad, negando lentamente y mirando a la bruja con fiereza.

—Está usted loca de atar si piensa que voy a permitir que se acerque a menos de diez metros a Pansy.

Margot soltó una carcajada cruel y le devolvió a Blaise una mirada divertida.

—Oh, vaya… ¿E imagino que tú vas a impedírmelo?

—En efecto.

—Circe bendita, qué cosa más patética. Compréndelo, muchacho: ese niño nunca nacerá.

Sus burlas hicieron estallar de nuevo a Blaise, que golpeó con fuerza el marco de la puerta.

—¡Está hablando de su hija! ¡De su nieto! ¿Cómo puede decir eso?

—¡Ningún nieto mío será un asqueroso bastardo nacido fuera del matrimonio!

—Merlín, señora, ¡madure! ¡Estamos en el siglo XXI! Ese niño será un Zabini con pleno derecho a herencia independientemente de cuándo nazca… Y de todas formas, ¡Pansy y yo vamos a casarnos!

La señora Parkinson abrió mucho los ojos antes de señalar a Blaise con un dedo huesudo y tembloroso.

—¡Jamás! ¡Eso jamás! ¡No permitiré que mi única hija contraiga matrimonio con un desecho social como tú!

—¿Qué?

Blaise pestañeó, incrédulo. No estaba acostumbrado a que lo llamaran así. Margot Parkinson rio de nuevo, sádica como una hiena, y miró a Blaise con maldad.

—Claro, niño —dijo, suavizando su voz hasta reducirla a un tono cálido, casi maternal, pero cargado de burla—. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Bridgitte Zabini… Qué vergüenza de mujer. Solo una fresca más cuyo único mérito era tener un cuerpo bonito y ganas de compartirlo con el primero que se le presentara. —Margot rio de nuevo y Blaise se tensó, enderezándose como si sus músculos se hubieran convertido en barras de acero—. Metía en su cama a toda clase de hombres, y si alguno era lo suficientemente rico, se casaba con él para matarlo poco después. Como si fuera un secreto para alguien…

—¡No se atreva a seguir hablando de mi madre!

—Tu madre, tu madre… ¡Pobrecilla! La jugada no siempre le salió bien. Uno de esos infelices logró dejarla preñada, y el resultado es un mal intento de niño rico que en realidad no es nada. Solo un mocoso creído que piensa que su dinero le hace ser alguien, cuando lo cierto es que todos esos galeones son solo el precio de lo que su madre tiene entre las piernas. Los Zabini no valéis nada, chico. No significáis nada. ¿Y tú quieres que mi nieto lleve tu apellido?

La nueva carcajada de Margot hizo temblar a Blaise, quien apretaba con tanta fuerza el marco de la puerta que sus nudillos estaban totalmente blancos. Un velo rojo cubría su mirada. Moría de ganas de dar un paso más y estrujar el cuello de la mujer entre sus dedos. De apretar, de apretar mucho, de apretar hasta escuchar el chasquido de los huesos rompiéndose.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo y luchó por serenarse. Independientemente de lo mucho que Pansy odiara a su madre, dudaba que le perdonase si la asesinaba ante la puerta de su casa.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, la sonrisa victoriosa de la señora Parkinson lo golpeó con fuerza. Todos los miedos a los que Blaise había tenido que enfrentarse de niño, todas las inseguridades que le habían perseguido durante su adolescencia, todo el temor al rechazo, a ser apartado, a no ser bastante, regresaron en ese momento para golpearlo y dejarlo sin aliento.

¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿Y si no era suficiente para Pansy?

Blaise sacudió la cabeza. No. No podía permitir que una mujer senil y demente destruyera su seguridad. Tal vez su historia familiar no fuera la mejor del mundo, y quizás su apellido no significara nada. Pero era un hombre fuerte, inteligente, diestro en la magia. Tenía amigos de verdad, una prometida, un proyecto de hijo. Había llegado hasta ahí por sí mismo, sin ayudas externas ni un padre que lo protegiera. Sin una sangre purísima resultado de una larga estirpe de magos y brujas ingleses. Sin nadie. Y eso, lejos de hacerle inferior, era uno de sus mayores logros.

No dejaría que Margot Parkinson le arrebatara esa felicidad a tan solo unos pasos de atraparla entre sus dedos.

Sonrió cáusticamente, alzando la barbilla y sorprendiendo a la señora Parkinson, quien ya había dado esa guerra por ganada.

—Tal vez yo no tenga un árbol genealógico fascinante, pero puedo darle a su hija más de lo que nadie podrá darle nunca. Y le diré más: haré por ella lo que usted nunca hizo. La haré feliz.

—¿Tú? —se burló Margot, pero Blaise la interrumpió.

—Sí, yo. Blaise Zabini. El hijo de una casquivana aprovechada. Yo, que soy quien soy por mí mismo. Haré de su hija la mujer más feliz de Inglaterra. Le daré protección y libertad, le daré un hogar, una familia, un punto de apoyo. Le daré amor. ¿Qué le ha dado usted en todos estos años? ¿Se atreve a insinuar que corromperé su descendencia cuando usted no ha movido un dedo por cuidar de ella en todo este tiempo? —Fue el turno de Blaise de reír, fuerte y sarcásticamente—. A usted no le importa Pansy. No le importa nadie más que usted misma y sus principios medievales. ¿Sabe qué? Me da igual. Ella no la necesita. Ni a usted ni al inútil de su marido. ¿Y quiere que le diga otra cosa? Yo soy un luchador que, habiendo nacido del _dinero que vale lo que tiene mi madre entre las piernas_ , he llegado tan arriba como su familia. ¿Y cree que soy yo el que debería sentirse humillado? ¡Ja! No me haga reír. Una mujer mayor, sola, abandonada, con su marido en prisión… Su hija es todo lo que le queda, y en lugar de acercarse a ella, la aleja con sus estúpidas paranoias conspirativas. Nunca supo lo que tenía, y la dejó marchar. Ahora es mía. Yo sí sabré cuidarla. Yo sí la amaré.

Margot pestañeó, temblando como una hoja, pero frunció el ceño y volvió a la carga con su último cartucho.

—Hablas de amor como si supieras lo que eso significa, y no eres más que un niñato que…

—Eso ya lo ha dicho. Y sí sé lo que es amar. Lo estoy viviendo con Pansy. Haría lo que fuera por ella. Moriría y mataría por ella. La defendería de quien fuera, incluso de su propia madre, con mi vida si es necesario.

—¡Palabras vacías! Amar a alguien es protegerlo de verdad, contra todo tipo de males. Vigilar que no se equivoque nunca y que no cometa terribles errores, ¡tal y como yo estoy haciendo!

—Eso no es amor. Eso es posesividad —respondió Blaise sacudiendo la cabeza—. Si amas a alguien, le dejas equivocarse y cometer errores. Permites que haga sus propias elecciones, que decida aunque no estés de acuerdo, que sea libre, que aprenda de sus fallos, que crezca sin ayuda, que vuele lejos. Que viva. Por eso sé que amo a Pansy. Porque la dejaré vivir. Y la seguiré adonde quiera que vaya.

Margot se quedó inmóvil con la boca abierta y expresión estupefacta. Parecía casi totalmente vencida por la seguridad en las palabras de Blaise, quien nunca había hablado más en serio. Ni siquiera veía necesidad ya de gritar: la verdad pesaba lo suficiente por sí misma como para hacerse escuchar sin la ayuda de un tono de voz más alto.

—Ese niño…

—Ese niño será su nieto. Mi hijo. Y usted nunca le pondrá un solo dedo encima —finalizó Blaise. Miró una última vez a esa mujer perdida, trémula, empequeñecida, que clavaba con odio sus ojos en él, y suspiró—. Lo siento de verdad. Le diré a Pansy que ha venido. Si quiere hablar con ella en cualquier otro momento, a una hora prudencial, vuelva. Buenas noches, señora Parkinson.

Antes de que las lágrimas de rabia que habían inundado los ojos de Margot empezaran a derramarse, Blaise cerró la puerta.

Apoyó la frente en la madera oscura y dejó caer los párpados, sintiendo un persistente dolor de cabeza. Un minuto después, el sonido de pasos al otro lado le hizo saber que la señora Parkinson se había marchado.

Blaise inspiró profundamente y soltó todo el aire de golpe. Repasando sus palabras se daba cuenta de que su discurso había sido algo que él mismo habría calificado de _grandísima mariconada_. Pero Merlín, hacía siglos que no se quedaba tan a gusto…

Chasqueó la lengua y se separó de la puerta, regresando a la habitación. Allí, el frío de la mañana que aún no había sido calentada por el sol le hizo estremecerse. Se acercó a la ventana y la cerró, girándose después hacia Pansy. Por suerte, ella seguía dormida. Sus ojos cerrados, las largas pestañas arqueándose hacia sus mejillas, la nariz achatada, los gruesos y sugerentes labios muy ligeramente entreabiertos.

Blaise suspiró. Rodeó la cama y se subió, gateando hasta colocarse detrás de la bruja e inclinándose sobre ella para besarla suavemente sobre el hombro.

Ella se removió.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó con voz somnolienta sin abrir los ojos. Blaise hizo una mueca a sus espaldas.

—Una loca que se había equivocado —respondió, optando por decir una verdad incompleta y dejar el resto de la historia para más tarde. Solo esperaba que Pansy no fuera del todo consciente de cuánto tiempo había pasado hablando con _esa loca_ —. Vuelve a dormirte. Aún es pronto.

Pansy suspiró casi imperceptiblemente, sintiendo el colchón hundiéndose tras ella bajo el peso de Blaise y el brazo del mago rodeándola por la cintura. Su respiración le acarició la nuca, tardando muy poco en ralentizarse y delatar que el chico se había dormido.

Solo entonces Pansy volvió a abrir los ojos, clavándolos en la pared de enfrente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

Se sentía ligeramente culpable, pero no podía evitar felicitarse internamente por ser tan buena actriz. Blaise había estado a punto de pillarla: apenas le había dado tiempo para correr a la cama desde la puerta de la habitación donde había estado espiando la conversación de Blaise con su madre antes de que él entrara de nuevo.

Pansy se preguntó por qué no le había dicho que lo había oído todo. Por qué había fingido estar dormida.

La única respuesta que se le ocurría era que él había dicho que la amaba. Por primera vez. En voz alta.

Temía que Blaise se enfadara si supiera que ella había espiado una declaración así.

Una parte de Pansy deseaba que aquello fuera su secreto… hasta que Blaise reuniera el valor necesario para decírselo directamente a ella.

Y con una sonrisa, la bruja se dejó arrastrar de nuevo a los brazos de Morfeo, con el aliento de Blaise haciéndole cosquillas en la nuca y el tono de su voz al hablar de su amor por ella aún resonando en el interior de su cabeza.

* * *

 **N/A.** Hola socorro matadme la última escena era medio capítulo qué he hecho por Merlín.

Lo siento de veras xD Es lo que me ha salido. A mí me gusta. Espero no haber decepcionado terriblemente a nadie xD

Como podéis ver, el Dramione FLUYE. Vamos avanzando. Despacito, pero con algo más de ritmo. Recordemos que solo nos quedan siete capítulos más, así que la cosa tiene que ir funcionando. Os lo advierto: quienes me conocen saben que soy la reina del drama. Yo os lo advertí cuando empezasteis a leer esto. Mis finales suelen ser muy agridulces. Ateneos a las consecuencias xD

Quiero dar un abrazo GIGANTESCO a todas las personitas que estáis ahí, apoyándome día a día. Me va a dar mucha pena acabar esta historia, porque gracias a Facebook, a los reviews y a los PMs estoy haciendo amistad con muchos de vosotros, pero espero que podamos seguir viéndonos por ahí, tal vez en futuros fics :3

Llevamos 141 Favs, 168 Follows y ¡348 reviews! Tengo nuevos habituales y eso me hace muchísima ilusión. Además, algunos guests os habéis hecho cuenta y todo, así que ahora me será más fácil seguiros la pista ;) Como siempre, un abrazo enorme a los que os tomasteis la molestia de dedicarme unos segundos en el capítulo anterior para ayudarme con vuestras opiniones:

 **Tayler-FZ, Pauli Jean Malfoy, PamEspaillat, micaadela, xaf** (de nuevo, ¡un millón de gracias por tu completísimo y fantástico review! Como ves, tu sugerencia ha sido llevada a cabo con máxima inmediatez ;) Tu comentario me inspiró para la primera escena. ¡Espero que te haya gustado!), **LadyChocolateLover, Parejachyca, Amara SLF** (¡bienvenida, y muchísimas gracias! No eres la primera que me dice lo de "Por una apuesta" xD Está en mi lista de pendientes y lo cierto es que tengo algunos bocetos de un posible segundo y último capítulo, pero no me atrevo a asegurar nada. Si en algún momento me animo a escribir algo definido y mínimamente bueno, lo subiré sin dudas. No perdáis la esperanza xD ¡Y lo siento!), **johannna, ncyG, damalunaely, Doristarazona, Mantara, Carmen, SALESIA** (¡adoro tus comentarios ultra-largos!), **cecy-965** (¡bienvenida, y gracias!), **Caroone, Martuukmg** (wow, ¡pues un millón de gracias! Tu comentario es MÁS que bienvenido. Lo he leído varias veces y todo xD Me alegro de que te esté gustando, ¡y gracias por animarte a hacérmelo saber!) y **Yoka**.

Cosas generales:

 **1.** Siguiendo la línea de lo que le decía a Amara, mi más sincero agradecimiento a todos los que seguís mis fics incompletos y seguís ahí, insistiendo y sin rendiros. Siento muchísimo estar haciéndoos esperar (sí, hablo, entre otros muchos, de **Destiny** y **OdF** ). Tengo esperanzas en dejar de ser una puñetera procrastinadora y mover el culo, que luego encima tengo el descaro de quejarme de **Holofernes** xD

 **2.** Cada vez recibo reviews más increíbles y elaborados en los que me decís hasta cuál fue vuestra frase preferida del fic. Aunque agradezco infinito absolutamente todos los reviews, incluso cuando solo son un par de palabras, hoy quiero dar un saludo especial a los que invertís parte de vuestro tiempo en ayudarme a mejorar con vuestros comentarios largos, contándome lo que os gusta y lo que no, lo que creéis que va a pasar y lo que pensáis de lo que ha pasado, lo que cambiaríais y lo que ni en sueños modificaríais ni un poquito. De veras: **gracias**. Si he crecido como escritora desde que estoy en FanFiction, es por personas como vosotros/as.

 **3.** Algunas personas como **MrsDarfoy** o **Doristarazona** han estado recomendando mi fic en Facebook y otros sitios, y quiero agradecérselo de corazón. Por favor, si encontráis esta o cualquier otra de mis historias recomendada en algún sitio, hacédmelo saber: me encantaría poder darle las gracias al responsable.

 **4.** Veo que coincidimos en autores preferidos xD Además de **Dryadeh** , otros de mis favoritos son **Promethea, jos Black, Promethea, Ilisia Brongar, Bex-chan, Miss Mantequilla, Earwen Neruda** y muchas más. (Sí, xaf, tenemos gustos muy parecidos xD). He visto que muchas me incluís en esa lista. ¡Ha sido una sorpresa increíble! Gracias, de verdad. No me puedo creer que sea una de las autoras preferidas de alguien xD

 **5.** Sip. A mí también me parece que esta nota de autor es inmoralmente larga. Lo siento. Ya me callo. Comenta "patata rubia de ojos grises" si has leído hasta aquí o algo, no sé xD

¡Un abrazo enorme para todo el mundo -y perdón por enrollarme tanto-!

Meri

PD/ ¡Deja un review si una cama solo para ti y el personaje que quieras del fic te parece una gran idea! -Y cuéntame qué personaje elegirías en los comentarios.-


	24. De cómo ser valiente

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Hoy seré breve. Tenéis ración triple de Draco, pero como sé que el personaje os gusta, imagino que no habrá muchas quejas xD ¡Aquí os lo dejo! Nos vemos abajo :D **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Sábado_

Habían quedado en cinco minutos en Parkinson Manor —aprovechando, claro está, que Margot no se encontraba en casa esa tarde—. Pansy era implacable con la impuntualidad, y eso Daphne lo sabía bien.

Era precisamente por eso que había tomado la sabia decisión de ir a buscar a Draco a Malfoy Manor, solo para asegurarse de que recordaba que habían quedado en cenar juntos esa noche. Efectivamente, el panorama que la recibió fue el temido: Draco estaba hundido en un sillón de la Sala de Dibujo, vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa blanca a medio abrochar y con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—¿Draco? —lo llamó ella suavemente, pero su amigo permaneció en la misma posición. Algo en la línea abatida que dibujaban sus hombros al caer hacia abajo, algo en su ceño ligerísimamente fruncido, algo en su mirada levemente dolida, hizo entender a Daphne que los pensamientos de Draco estaban atrapados en algún recuerdo particularmente lacerante. Tal vez, algún suceso de la guerra que hubiera tenido lugar en la Sala de Dibujo de Malfoy Manor, en el mismo sitio en el que Draco clavaba los ojos con fiera inconsciencia.

Con pasos vacilantes, Daphne se acercó a él y se arrodilló junto al sillón, aún sin atreverse a tocarle. Pasaron unos segundos de silencio antes de que los labios de Draco se despegaran para dejar salir una voz baja, pensativa, sin inflexiones de ningún tipo.

—A veces había tanta sangre que los elfos tenían que usar toda clase de magia para limpiarla. Él me obligaba a mirar. A ver cómo la sangre brotaba de las heridas mientras ellos gritaban hasta quedarse sin voz.

Daphne parpadeó y bajó lentamente la vista hacia el suelo frente al sillón, estremeciéndose. Gracias al instinto de supervivencia de sus padres, tanto ella como su hermana habían vivido la guerra desde lo que Daphne se atrevería a llamar una "distancia prudencial", por lo que le resultaba difícil imaginar todos los horrores por los que su mejor amigo debía de haber pasado.

Draco nunca había sido un chico particularmente valiente. No era cobarde tampoco, claro, pero el valor no era uno de sus fuertes. Y pensar en él como un adolescente perdido, confuso, atrapado entre esas paredes con el hombre más cruel y despiadado que Gran Bretaña había conocido en décadas, era más de lo que Daphne podía soportar.

Casi podía ver toda esa sangre de la que Draco acababa de hablar. Sangre _sucia_. Sangre _inocente_.

—Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo por ella —murmuró. Daphne volvió a alzar la cabeza para mirarle. El ceño de Draco se había intensificado, y sus puños se apretaban con rabia mientras atravesaba con los ojos ese punto del suelo en el que se concentraba todo su dolor—. Ojalá hubiera tenido lo que había que tener para ayudarla.

—¿A quién, Draco? —preguntó Daphne, pero él no respondió. Ni siquiera pareció escucharla.

—Sus gritos sonaban igual que los de los demás. Su sangre era la misma que la de los otros. Igual de brillante. Igual de roja. Como la de todos ellos. Y como la mía.

Daphne se removió, preocupada, y posó una mano sobre el puño cerrado del chico.

—¿De quién estás hablando, Draco? —insistió, buscando su mirada. Él pestañeó y, lentamente, se giró hacia ella. Parecía infinitamente cansado de pronto.

—Da igual —respondió—. Ahora eso no importa. Fue una guerra estúpida para todos.

—Sí, lo fue —asintió ella lentamente. Draco suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Cuando volvió a mirarla, sonrió con cierta dificultad.

—Vámonos ya. Pansy nos matará si llegamos tarde.

Daphne le devolvió la sonrisa algo forzadamente y se puso en pie, seguida por Draco. Ella lo cogió de la mano y tiró de él hacia la puerta, tratando de alejarlo lo antes posible de esa habitación manchada de una sangre que nunca se marcharía del todo.

Antes de llegar al recibidor, sin embargo, la alta figura de Lucius Malfoy se interpuso en su camino.

—Señor Malfoy —lo saludó Daphne, cortés y correcta.

—Daphne —respondió él de igual forma, aunque apenas la miró. Sus ojos grises estaban clavados en los de su hijo, que ya se había abotonado la camisa y despejado cualquier asomo de tristeza de su rostro.

—Buenas noches, padre.

Era la primera vez que Draco lo veía desde el domingo, y de eso hacía casi una semana. Seguía sin saber qué era lo que le ocurría, pero el gesto duro de su padre le hizo pensar que nada bueno.

—Draco —dijo Lucius, entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—En realidad, yo…

—No te preocupes, Draco. Iré adelantándome. Les diré que vendrás en seguida —interrumpió Daphne con una de sus sonrisas levísimas. Soltó a Draco y, tras un gesto de despedida a Lucius, se fue rápida y discretamente.

Draco frunció el ceño y se volvió hacia su padre. Se sentía cansado y superado por un pasado del que nunca se deshacía por más que luchara, y tener una conversación profunda y complicada con su padre era lo último que le apetecía esa noche.

Sin embargo, ese " _¿Podemos hablar?_ " no había sido sino una cortesía innecesaria. Lucius no estaba pidiéndole permiso en absoluto.

Draco suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared del pasillo. Una parte de él trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que se quedaba a escucharlo porque se preocupaba por él, y no porque aún se sintiera irremediablemente obligado a obedecer hasta la última de sus órdenes.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó Lucius con expresión afilada. Draco enarcó una ceja. No entendía a qué clase de conversación podía conducir esa pregunta, y menos aún qué importancia podía tener que saliera o no.

—Sí.

—¿Con tus amigos?

—Lógicamente.

Draco se contuvo a duras penas para no morderse la lengua. Años atrás, una respuesta airada y llena de sarcasmo contenido como esa habría desencadenado la ira de su padre, desembocando en una larga charla sobre el respeto. Por suerte para él, Azkaban parecía haber suavizado el mal carácter de Lucius, quien solo frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso incluye a tu loquero?

 _¿Qué?_ Draco tardó unos segundos en procesar la pregunta.

—Tylor no es mi amigo —respondió al fin, cautelosamente—. Nuestra relación es estrictamente profesional.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, lleno de tensiones, que Lucius acabó rompiendo.

—Y va a dejar de serlo.

Draco parpadeó.

—¿Disculpa?

—Vas a dejar de ir a ese hospital para locos, Draco.

La incomprensión brotó de los labios de Draco antes de que él pudiera retenerla.

—¿Por qué? —casi gritó. Lucius chasqueó la lengua.

—Es cuestión de tiempo que alguien te descubra, hijo. Me niego a que la gente hable por ahí de que un Malfoy está acudiendo al loquero. No permitiré que digan que mi hijo necesita ayuda psicológica.

—¡Es que la necesito, padre! —Y ahí estaba. La confesión. La realidad. Draco nunca antes había sido tan consciente de necesitar ayuda, pero ahora que querían arrebatarle el Instituto de forma permanente se daba cuenta de que volvería a caer en la más profunda de las depresiones sin esos domingos en el Instituto.

 _Se lo prometí a Tylor._

 _Se lo prometí a Granger._

—No. No lo haces. Solo te han convencido de que es así para que sigas yendo, para que continúes pagándoles. Te has dejado engañar como un crío.

—¡No lo he hecho! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! —Draco se había separado de la pared, y su voz se había convertido ya en un grito constante—. Me ayuda de verdad. Me sirve para sentir que puedo seguir, que hay cosas peores, que soy capaz de vivir aunque madre haya muerto. Aunque nuestra vida sea una mierda.

Las palabras de Draco prendieron la mecha de la ira en Lucius también, y el hombre apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de su bastón.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¡Nuestra vida no tiene nada de malo, por Merlín! Hemos perdido a tu madre, es cierto, y créeme que yo entiendo mejor que nadie lo insoportablemente doloroso que eso es, pero somos los Malfoy. Tenemos que seguir adelante. Y no necesitamos a ningún loquero aprovechado para ello.

—Tal vez tú no, padre, pero yo sí.

—¡No dejaré que el mundo mágico al completo piense que mi hijo está loco!

—¡Eso es todo lo que te importa! ¡Las jodidas apariencias! ¡Que todo el mundo vea lo increíble que es ser un Malfoy! ¡Lo grande que es nuestra casa, lo llena que está nuestra cámara de Gringotts, lo mucho que brilla nuestra ropa, lo famosos que son nuestros amigos y lo jodidamente felices que somos! ¡Yo no soy feliz, padre! ¿Entiendes eso? Preferiría que todos pensaran que ser un Malfoy es lo peor del mundo si con eso puedo conseguir que madre vuelva. ¡Preferiría que nunca me hubierais regalado escobas caras y entradas de primera clase para los mundiales de quidditch si así hubiésemos evitado esa estúpida guerra!

—¡Todo lo que he hecho fue para salvarnos! ¡Para que tuvieras una vida digna, rodeado de lujos y comodidades! ¡Para que fueras alguien en el futuro!

—¡Y eso es lo que no entiendes! ¡No era eso lo que nosotros queríamos! Madre no necesitaba joyas nuevas. Yo no necesitaba ser el elegido del Señor Oscuro. ¡Nadie necesitaba una guerra! Podríamos haber sido felices de verdad, pero te pudo la ambición. Querías más y más y más, y acabamos hundidos hasta el cuello en el barro. Sé que solo intentabas conseguir lo mejor para nosotros, ¡pero tienes que asumir que salió mal! ¡Que esa no era la forma de lograrlo! ¿Sabes cuántas noches salías a una de esas misiones suicidas y madre se quedaba llorando en casa sola? ¿Sabes cuántas veces tengo pesadillas en las que oigo a todas esas personas torturadas gritar en nuestra casa? ¡Esta no es la vida que quiero!

—¿Y cuál es la vida que quieres, Draco? ¿Una vida mundana, sin poder, sin fama, éxito? ¿Una en la que no valgas nada, en la que nadie te mire dos veces? ¿Una en la que no seas nadie? ¿Una, tal vez, al lado de esa sangre sucia?

Las palabras de Lucius estaban llenas de un veneno letal, generado entre sus dientes a base de miedo, de rabia, de dolor. Draco apenas sintió que la ponzoña en la voz de su padre no era real. Todo cuanto pudo escuchar en ese momento fueron las últimas palabras de Lucius, que se repetían en su cabeza con un ritmo atronador.

 _Al lado de esa sangre sucia._

 _Esa sangre sucia._

 _Granger._

La impresión fue tan fuerte que Draco se quedó paralizado, mirando a su padre sin entender. Él jamás le había hablado de Granger. Nunca. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera?

Adivinando lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su hijo, Lucius rio secamente sin humor.

—Os vi el domingo, en la puerta de ese centro para locos. Nunca te creí capaz de caer tan bajo. E incluso a pesar de eso, soy capaz de reconocer un movimiento maestro cuando lo veo. Admito que involucrarse con la heroína de guerra más conocida del momento puede ser un plan infalible para posicionarse de nuevo en los más altos círculos de la sociedad, pero no sé si el prestigio que eso te reportaría es bastante para compensar lo que estás haciendo.

Draco tardó unos instantes más en hablar. Cada palabra que decía su padre lo sorprendía y desconcertaba. Sentía unas ganas absurdas de reír y, sobre todo, de marcharse para siempre de esa casa.

—No comprendes nada, ¿verdad? —dijo finalmente. Sacudió la cabeza y sonrió sin alegría—. Tú no lo entiendes. ¿Crees que lo que hago es por fama? ¿De veras? ¿Piensas que podría importarme lo que Granger tenga o deje de tener en las venas después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Después de encontrar a madre muerta junto al sillón en el que se sentaba siempre?

La mención de la muerte de Narcissa hizo que Lucius se estremeciera casi imperceptiblemente antes de seguir hablando.

—Los sangre sucia son…

—Personas, padre. Como tú y como yo. Con un origen impuro, con procedencia muggle, claro que sí. Pero he visto mucha sangre en los últimos año de mi vida. Y déjame decirte que, al menos fuera del cuerpo, toda la sangre parece igual.

Lucius miraba a Draco atónito, incapaz de hablar. Él, tanto como su hijo, era consciente de hasta qué punto los sangre pura como él habían construido una farsa en torno a sus ostentosas mansiones solo para ser mejores, más felices, más indestructibles. Durante años había sido así: se convencían de que eran simplemente intocables, de que estaban por encima del bien y del mal, y el mundo seguía girando con ellos en lo más alto de la escala social.

Y ahora, todo por lo que tanto había luchado se deshacía ante sus ojos, mientras Draco afirmaba no querer formar parte nunca más de esa mentira, no desear perpetrar esa pantomima sin la cual ser un sangre pura —e incluso ser un Malfoy— valía lo mismo que ser cualquier otra cosa.

Draco miró firmemente a Lucius durante unos instantes, más seguro de sí mismo y más lleno de fuerza de lo que lo había estado nunca. Todas sus dudas, todas sus incertidumbres y hasta el último de sus miedos parecían desvanecerse en el aire ahora que les daba vida pronunciándolos en voz alta ante su padre. Por primera vez, el mundo a su alrededor aparecía claro y simple, sin las brumas del temor filtrándose entre sus ojos y la realidad.

Era duro, pero era lo correcto.

—Respeto todas las decisiones que has tomado, padre. Incluso las que hicieron de nuestras vidas algo miserable. Incluso las que te obligaban a no demostrarle siempre a madre lo mucho que te importaba realmente. Incluso las que te llevaban a comprar mi cariño con regalos y no con verdaderas muestras de afecto. Sé que siempre nos has querido, aunque no hayas sabido demostrarlo como nosotros siempre quisimos. Así que las respeto. Pero no las comparto. Soy mayor, padre. He crecido. Algún día seré el único Malfoy vivo en el mundo, y dependerá de mí decidir cómo quiero ser recordado y hacia dónde deseo que se dirija mi apellido. Y por todo ello, tomaré mis propias decisiones, coincidan o no con lo que tú esperabas de mí.

Draco cogió aire tan pronto como acabó. Se dio cuenta de que era igual de alto que su padre y de que podía mirarlo de frente. Podría haber sido un detalle sin importancia, pero no lo era. Significaba demasiadas cosas como para serlo.

Lucius tenía los mismos ojos que él. Algo más oscuros, tal vez. Los de Draco tenían un anillo azulado cerca de la pupila que los aclaraba ligeramente. Un detalle que solo su madre había percibido. De lejos, ambos Malfoy eran casi idénticos.

Tal vez era el momento de ser alguien por sí mismo.

—Lo siento, padre —murmuró, bajando la voz a un susurro cansado—. He tomado mi decisión. Y no sé si Hermione Granger será o no mi Narcissa Black, pero es lo que tengo hoy. Y quiero ver dónde me lleva ese camino. De verdad que lo siento.

Draco rodeó a su padre y se fue, sintiendo que un peso que nunca había sido consciente de llevar sobre los hombros desaparecía por arte de magia. _El peso de un apellido_ , entendió.

—Draco.

El tono de voz de su padre lo hizo detenerse y girar la cabeza para mirarlo de reojo. Lucius tenía la cabeza gacha y expresión abatida. Parecía más perdido que nunca. Derrumbado, deshecho, acabado. Draco sintió que algo dentro de él se retorcía al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo de verdad a su padre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Poco más que un hombre hecho pedazos al haberlo perdido todo. Poco más que un corazón herido por saber que nunca más sostendría entre sus brazos a la mujer de su vida.

—A ti, y también a tu madre, siempre os he…

—Lo sé —lo interrumpió Draco. Lucius alzó la mirada. Gris entre mechones rubios. El padre al que nunca había dejado de querer. El que se equivocó mil veces y jamás desistió, por orgullo, por arrogancia, por ambición, por Draco y su madre. Aquel al que había aprendido a entender y por el que tanto había luchado. Lucius Malfoy, lo único que le quedaba de una infancia que cada vez se perdía más en la lontananza—. Siempre lo he sabido.

 _Daphne tenía razón. Todo es siempre acerca del amor._

Lucius recuperó la entereza, irguiéndose y clavando en su hijo una mirada firme, metálica, intensa. Para cualquier otra persona, un cambio de actitud tan repentino hubiera sido decepcionante. Draco sabía apreciar que el momento de ser sinceros el uno con el otro hubiera pasado.

—¿No llegas tarde a una cena? —preguntó Lucius de pronto, serio y con ese tono de malhumorada arrogancia que nunca lo abandonaba del todo. En sus ojos, sin embargo, centelleó un amago de sonrisa.

Draco apretó los labios para evitar que las comisuras se curvaran hacia arriba. Asintió y dio media vuelta, marchándose de casa con la cabeza ligera y el pecho lleno de decisiones tomadas.

Sus amigos lo estaban esperando.

* * *

 _Sábado_

—¿Queréis morir?

—No.

—Pues daos prisa, por el amor de Merlín.

Las risas llenaron no solo el salón, sino también el pasillo y posiblemente parte de los jardines de Parkinson Manor. Quedaban pocos días para la boda de Pansy y Blaise, y Zabini consideraba que todas las noches eran buenas para celebrarlo con una copa de lo que fuera. Draco y Theo, mientras tanto, jugaban al ajedrez. Daphne contemplaba la partida desde el sofá y Pansy resoplaba junto a la puerta, repitiendo contantemente que los convertiría en lagartijas si llegaban tarde y perdían la reserva.

—Sabes que vamos a cenar en un restaurante en el que seguirás bebiendo, ¿verdad? —comentó Theo, observando con ojo crítico cómo el contenido de la segunda copa de Blaise resbalaba por el borde y se perdía en su garganta antes de devolver la vista al tablero. Dio órdenes al alfil de desplazarse un par de casillas y volvió a vigilar de reojo a Blaise.

—Nunca es bastante vino —respondió él tan pronto como hubo acabado de beber, guiñándole un ojo. Theo suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, ligeramente irritado con la falta de responsabilidad de Blaise.

—Mal movimiento. Jaque al rey —dijo Draco, contemplando su jugada con una sonrisa y la barbilla apoyada en los dedos entrelazados—. No te preocupes, Blaise es una esponja. No le pasará nada.

—Y si le pasa algo, siempre podemos abandonarlo en algún parque y seguir nosotros disfrutando de la noche —sugirió Daphne, haciendo que Blaise frunciera el ceño y Pansy soltara una carcajada.

En ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta. Pansy hizo ademán de ir, pero Daphne la detuvo.

—Tranquila, yo voy.

Acababa de salir del salón cuando Theo se inclinó hacia las piezas, arrugando la frente en un gesto de concentración.

—No quiero ni imaginar todo lo que va a beber Blaise el día de su boda… Y no cantes victoria, Draco. No estoy perdido, aún no es jaque mate. Torre a d7.

Draco abrió la boca para maldecir a las piezas de Theo por ser tan poco cuidadosas y lanzar pedacitos de su alfil por toda la alfombra, pero Pansy no le dio tiempo. Se plantó a su lado y, con un chasquido de dedos, todas las piezas rotas se repararon al instante, guardándose en la caja con el tablero pese a las protestas de los dos chicos.

—Nada de peros. Nos vamos. Ya he esperado bastante.

—Estábamos a punto de acabar —refunfuñó Draco, poniéndose en pie y acabándose su copa de un trago.

—Eso llevabais diciendo veinte minutos.

Blaise rio entre dientes y se posicionó entre sus dos amigos, enganchándose a sus brazos y arrastrándolos hasta el pasillo.

—Venga, niños. Haced caso a la futura señora Zabini. Es hora de irse.

—¿Practicando para cuando seas padre, Blaise? —preguntó Theo con cierta maldad, zafándose hábilmente del agarre de Zabini. Él se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa falsamente inocente.

Daphne llegó entonces con un sobre blanco en la mano. Draco sintió que todas sus alarmas se encendían, y se quedó congelado en el pasillo. Notó que una gota de sudor frío resbalaba siguiendo la línea de su columna, por debajo de la camisa, y que se le disparaba el pulso.

Sin embargo, la carta no era para él.

—Acaba de dármela un hombre. Es una invitación para tu madre para no sé qué fiesta —dijo Daphne, tendiéndosela a Pansy. Ella la tomó, colocándola sobre una repisa, y Draco sintió los ojos de Theo estudiándolo con fijeza.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó. Draco tragó saliva en silencio. Se dio cuenta de que todos estaban mirándolo, esperando una respuesta.

—Te has puesto pálido —señaló Pansy, dando un paso adelante y colocándole una mano sobre la frente para comprobar su temperatura. Draco se apartó de ella y sacudió la cabeza, abriendo la boca para responder.

Estuvo a punto de mentir. De decir que solo se había mareado un instante pero que se encontraba perfectamente. De echarle la culpa al vino que Blaise había traído. _Ha sido esa mierda barata,_ quiso contestar. _No estoy acostumbrado a cosechas tan malas._

Pero las palabras falsas no salieron. Estaba ahí, en el pasillo de la casa de Pansy, con sus mejores amigos mirándolo, sinceramente preocupados por él. Y recordó a Tylor en una de sus primeras sesiones, aquella en la que le había hablado de Blaise, y Theo, y Daphne, y Pansy. Aquella en la que Tylor le había dicho que confiara en ellos. Que no olvidara nunca que eran sus amigos, para lo bueno y para lo malo.

Que no estaba solo.

Draco cogió aire, decidiendo que ese era un buen día para empezar a ser mucho más valiente en todos los aspectos de su vida. Al fin y al cabo, ya lo había hecho con su padre. Podía seguir con sus amigos, ¿verdad?

Y posiblemente seguir haciéndose el fuerte y cargar él solo con sus propias preocupaciones como había hecho siempre fuera infinitamente más seguro.

Pero, quizás, si alguien más llevaba ese peso con él, vivir se le haría más llevadero.

—Escuchad —murmuró, debatiendo internamente cómo enfocar el asunto para que nadie lo mirara con lástima—. Tengo algo que contaros.

—Te escuchamos —dijo Daphne. Draco cogió aire de nuevo, pensando que no había suficiente en el pasillo para que tanto él como sus miedos pudieran respirar tranquilos.

—¿Recordáis… recordáis aquella noticia en _El Profeta_ de hace unas semanas? Esa en la que decía que los… los asesinos de mi madre... habían escapado de Azkaban.

Sus amigos asintieron, y Draco notó que algo se anudaba en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Aquel era su problema. Suyo, solo suyo. No quería inspirar compasión de ningún tipo en sus amigos, y eso era justo lo que iba a hacer.

Pero tenía que intentarlo.

—Se han puesto en contacto conmigo —soltó a bocajarro.

El silencio que siguió fue tenso, asombrado. Blaise lo rompió el primero.

—¿Qué?

Y entonces, el río creció tanto que lo inundó todo de voces atropelladas.

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Y qué te han dicho?

—¡Habrás avisado al Ministerio!

—¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada antes?

—¡Merlín, Draco, hay que contárselo a alguien!

—¿Qué crucios querían esos hijos de la gran puta?

—¡Basta, callaos un segundo! —gritó Draco, alzando las palmas de las manos para frenar el aluvión de preguntas de sus amigos. Cuando el silencio regresó, Draco inspiró profundamente—. Me han escrito dos veces. La primera, hace algo más de una semana. Mayoritariamente, lo que han hecho ha sido amenazarme. Cosas como que soy el siguiente y todo eso. No, no he contado nada a nadie, y menos aún al Ministerio. Eso solo servirá para que piensen que todavía tengo algún tipo de relación con los otros mortífagos, y dado que se mueren por echarme el guante y encontrar algo con lo que mandarme a Azkaban, lo último que pienso hacer es ponérselo en bandeja de plata.

—¡Pero tienes las cartas como prueba! —dijo Pansy. Draco sacudió la cabeza, y de no ser porque la agitación del momento lo había acalorado, en ese instante habría enrojecido.

—No, en realidad no —murmuró.

—¿Cómo que no, Draco? —preguntó Daphne, suave pero tensa como la cuerda de una guitarra. Draco hizo una mueca antes de confesar.

—Las quemé.

—¿Que tú qué? —gritó Theo, abriendo los ojos como platos. Blaise tampoco se quedó atrás.

—¿Destruiste las pruebas de que esos imbéciles te están amenazando?

—¡Estaba furioso! ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

—¡Hablar con nosotros! ¡Ir al Ministerio! ¡Contárselo a tu padre, o incluso a tu sanador! ¡Eres un estúpido, Draco!

—Blaise, basta —lo cortó Daphne, dirigiéndole una mirada gélida que lo silenció al instante. La bruja suspiró y negó lentamente con la cabeza—. Lo hecho, hecho está. Draco, no has tenido la idea más brillante de tu vida, pero entiendo por qué las quemaste. Aunque no debiste haberlo hecho. A partir de ahora, quiero que nos jures que nos avisarás al instante si recibes otra de esas cartas. A cualquiera de nosotros, y a efecto inmediato. ¿Lo entiendes?

Draco la miró, perdiéndose durante un breve segundo en esos ojos azules y esa voz que tanto se parecía a la de su madre. Fue esa analogía la que le hizo asentir sin apenas darse cuenta.

—Y promete que no harás ninguna tontería —añadió Theo, calmándose con asombrosa rapidez. Draco lo miró y entrecerró los ojos en una pregunta muda a la que Nott respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Te conozco. Eres extraordinariamente imprudente e impulsivo cuando te enfadas. Trata de no matarte.

—Theo tiene razón, Draco. Hasta que los atrapen, debes tener cuidado —asintió Pansy.

—Lo he entendido —replicó Draco entre dientes.

—¿Seguro? Porque no quiero volver a oír nada de que has quemado más cartas o…

—He dicho que lo he entendido, Blaise.

El silencio llenó el pasillo otra vez. Draco miró a los ojos a sus amigos, uno por uno, y vio que en ellos no había lástima. Solo preocupación. Preocupación de verdad.

Y supo que había hecho lo correcto contándoselo.

—Y ahora, a no ser que queráis encontraros con mi madre, lo mejor será que nos vayamos y sigamos hablando de esto por el camino —intervino Pansy, tratando de cambiar de tema con firmeza al notar la tensión a su alrededor—, porque debe de estar a punto de llegar.

Antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a acabar de hablar, Blaise ya se había esfumado en dirección a la puerta.

* * *

 _Sábado_

Habían salido a cenar todos juntos otra vez. Hermione, por supuesto, no se había librado del aluvión de preguntas de sus amigos, quienes ya habían visto la noticia de _El Profeta_ de hacía varios días en la que Malfoy y ella estaban separados por apenas un par de centímetros.

Hermione había respondido a todo con diplomacia, seguridad y un par de verdades a medias, cortando el brote de escepticismo y enfado de Harry y Ron antes de que este creciera hacia algo más. Harry fue, como siempre, el primero en bajar la cabeza, vencido en seguida por el discurso de Hermione de " _por qué las riñas infantiles de colegio donde mejor están es quedándose ahí, en el colegio_ ". Ron había sido un poco más persistente, pero también él había acabado rindiéndose al quedarse sin argumentos que esgrimir contra la " _amistad_ " de Malfoy y Hermione.

Los demás habían permanecido un poco al margen. Neville, nervioso y perdido. Luna, tan risueña y tranquila como siempre. Y Ginny, toda sonrisas pícaras y miradas insinuantes hacia Hermione, quien la había ignorado en la medida de lo posible.

La sorpresa llegó cuando estaban saliendo del restaurante. Harry y Ron iban un poco más adelante, enfrascados con Neville en una conversación sobre la situación de Hogwarts y el progreso en la restauración de las pocas partes que aún continuaban dañadas como recuerdo de la guerra.

Hermione, por su parte, se había visto atrapada entre Ginny y Luna. La primera estaba dispuesta a avasallarla con preguntas sobre si había vuelto a encontrarse con Malfoy — _que sin duda lo había hecho_ — y si iba a responder por fin cómo besaba — _que seguro que genial_ —. Luna, por su parte, escuchaba y sonreía misteriosamente.

Y entonces, una vez en la calle, la serena Lovegood se detuvo, mirando en dirección opuesta a la que habían tomado los chicos.

—Mira, Hermione. ¿No es ese Draco Malfoy?

Su voz llegó hasta Harry, Ron y Neville, que se dieron la vuelta a la vez que Hermione para descubrir, con sorpresa mayúscula, que así era.

El grupo de los Slytherin al completo se había detenido en la puerta del restaurante del que ellos acababan de salir.

—Vaya, vaya, mira qué tenemos aquí. ¡Pero si es nuestra comitiva de leones preferida! —berreó Blaise, sonriendo ampliamente. Ron y Neville se pusieron en tensión inmediatamente, mientras que Hermione enrojeció hasta la médula. Desde detrás de Blaise, Draco la miraba fijamente con aspecto serio pero cierta diversión cáustica diluida en el gris de sus ojos.

—En realidad —intervino Theo, ladeando la cabeza ligeramente— creo recordar que Lovegood era de Ravenclaw.

—Lo era —asintió Luna, dando un paso adelante y tendiéndole la mano a Theo—. Y tú eres Theodore Nott, ¿verdad? Es una sorpresa bonita que te acuerdes de mí.

Theo pestañeó, estupefacto, antes de darle la mano a Luna por pura inercia.

—Cuánto tiempo —sonrió Ginny, adelantándose ella también para saludar a los chicos. Los miró de arriba abajo y acentuó su sonrisa. Ciertamente, los tres estaban de muy buen ver.

—Muchísimo —coincidió Pansy con un bufido sarcástico, cruzándose de hombros y fulminando con la mirada a Ginny al ver cómo esta estudiaba a Blaise con diversión.

—Lo mejor será que no os entretengamos más —intervino Daphne con celeridad y una de sus sonrisas analgésicas, intuyendo el posible desastre que se avecinaba y decidiendo cortar por lo sano—. Un placer volver a veros. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —respondió Neville a toda prisa, enrojeciendo. Harry y Ron siguieron mirando la situación de lejos, aún desconfiados, y Hermione recordó ser educada en el último segundo.

—Sí, buenas noches. Y que aproveche —dijo mientras Pansy entraba pisando con fuerza en el restaurante arrastrando consigo a Blaise, quien todavía sonreía a Ginny.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable —respondió Daphne. Tanto ella como Theo la miraban de una forma especial, como si la situación los divirtiera. _Lo saben,_ pensó Hermione. _Lo saben todo—._ Hasta pronto.

Nott y ella fueron hacia la puerta, pero se giraron al ver que Malfoy no los seguía. Se había quedado ahí, quieto en la acera, mirando a Hermione con una intensidad devastadora que no pasó desapercibida para nadie.

—¿Vienes, Draco? —preguntó Theo. Él contestó sin siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

—Id entrando. Ahora os sigo.

Nott asintió, desapareciendo junto a Daphne en el interior del restaurante, y Malfoy miró a Hermione con evidente intención.

Ella comprendió sin necesidad de palabras.

—Chicos, adelantaos vosotros. En seguida os alcanzo.

—¿Vas a quedarte a hablar con _él_? —exclamó ahogadamente Ron, señalando a Draco como si acabara de salirle una segunda cabeza.

—Sí, Ron. Eso es justo lo que estaba insinuando.

—Nada de eso. Te esperamos, Hermione. No te dejaremos a solas —dijo Harry. Luna lo miró con sus grandes ojos claros.

—Pero no estaría sola. Se quedaría con Draco Malfoy.

—Eso es lo que me preocupa —respondió Harry en voz baja, mirando a Malfoy de reojo. Él aguardaba junto a la puerta del restaurante de brazos cruzados, asistiendo a la conversación con una ceja enarcada.

—Creo que Granger es perfectamente capaz de sobrevivir unos segundos sin sus valientes escuderos, Potter. ¿O acaso no crees que pueda defenderse sola? —inquirió con sorna.

Era una pregunta trampa, por supuesto. La única forma de tener una excusa para quedarse era decir que sí. Pero eso, sin duda, significaría dos cosas: que Potter tendría que mentir y que Granger se aseguraría más tarde de que no pudiera sentarse en varias semanas por osar dudar de ella.

Malfoy vio con diversión cómo la indecisión llenaba los ojos del _Niño-que-vivió_ antes de que la joven Weasley decidiera que era un buen momento para intervenir.

—Malfoy tiene razón, Harry. Seguro que Hermione puede apañárselas un par de minutos sin nuestra fantástica compañía. Vámonos. Eso va también por ti, hermanito. ¿Vienes, Neville?

En apenas un instante, la pelirroja logró arrastrar a los tres ex-Gryffindor lejos de Malfoy, ahogando las protestas con un par de collejas bien dirigidas y seguida de cerca por Luna. Ginny giró la cabeza antes de marcharse para guiñar un ojo a Hermione y vocalizar exageradamente un bien visible " _Luego me cuentas_ " que estuvo a punto de lograr que Malfoy soltara una carcajada.

Antes de que el grupo desapareciera a la vuelta de la esquina, Luna se volvió para sonreír al chico.

—Buenas noches, Draco Malfoy. Cuida de Hermione, ¿vale?

—Descuida, Lovegood —respondió Malfoy con diversión contenida.

Y después, se quedaron solos.

Hermione suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, tratando desesperadamente de contener sus nervios. _Merlín bendito, parezco una tonta adolescente._

—¿Y bien? —preguntó, felicitándose internamente por el tono seguro de su voz—. ¿Qué querías decirme?

—¿Decirte? —repitió Malfoy, esbozando otra sonrisa canalla. Dio un paso adelante, casi pegándose a Hermione, y miró el recogido informal que ella se había hecho en el pelo para la cena. Draco bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro arrastrado—. Me gusta cómo te ves esta noche.

—¿Qué? —balbució ella, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente. _¿Draco Malfoy acaba de decir que le gusta mi aspecto?_

Él rio entre dientes, pero se puso serio en seguida como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo.

—¿Weasley y tú…?

—No —lo interrumpió ella con firmeza, adivinando por dónde iba a ir la pregunta.

—Bien.

—¿ _Bien_? Por qué?

—Porque nada me impide entonces seguir haciendo esto.

Y la besó. Así de simple. Así de fácil. Lento y cadencioso, sin las prisas fogosas de todas las veces anteriores. Aquel fue un beso distinto. Caricias leves y cálidas, labio sobre labio. Desesperadamente suave, tentadoramente revelador, una amalgama de declaraciones silenciosas. Draco había decidido que, efectivamente, ese era un día para ser valiente.

El beso siguió unos segundos más, Hermione con los ojos cerrados y ligeramente de puntillas para alcanzar mejor a Draco, él con las puntas de los dedos rozando suavemente la mejilla de la bruja.

Era algún tipo de magia triste y preciosa a la que costaba decir que no.

Cuando se separaron sus bocas, se unieron sus frentes. Permanecieron un instante así, juntos, con los ojos cerrados, antes de que Draco murmurara:

—Será mejor que te vayas. San Potter debe de estar muriéndose de la preocupación.

—Seguro que piensan que me has secuestrado o algo así —respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz, casi sintiendo la sonrisa de Draco a unos milímetros de sus labios.

—Mejor no me des ideas, Granger.

Entonces, él se apartó muy lentamente y la miró. Le brillaba la mirada. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente antes de sonreír.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Se mordió el labio inferior un segundo y, después, se fue, alejándose a toda prisa hacia el lugar por el que habían desaparecido sus amigos. Draco la vio dar la vuelta a la esquina, aún con el recuerdo fantasmal de su sabor impreso en los labios, y sonrió.

—Buenas noches, Hermione.

* * *

 **N/A.** Merlín bendito, cada vez hago caps. más largos. Lo siento xD

A ver, cosas. Me gusta esto de hacer listas:

 **1.** **xaf** pidió una escena de Lucius devastado como hombre que ha perdido al amor de su vida. No, no es esta. Pero como ya sabéis, tengo las escenas de este fic "planificadas", así que decidí no meter nada más de Lucius en este capítulo pese a que tenía una escena "libre" porque precisamente para el siguiente tengo planeada una en la que, aunque no sale Draco, pasan cosas que creo que cumplirán con lo que pides, xaf :D ¡Drama para el cuerpo, yeah! Así que en su lugar me inventé sobre la marcha la tercera escena. Espero que no se note mucho xD ¿Alguien relaciona el final del capítulo con el final de otro de los del principio? Y me refiero a los dos últimos párrafos. ¡ **Minipunto** para quien lo recuerde y acierte!

 **2.** Veo que he despertado pánico con el tema del **final agridulce** xD No temáis, juro que esta vez van a sobrevivir muchos personajes importantes (¡muajajaja!). No adelanto nada, pero recordar que digo agridulce porque, aunque hay drama y cosas tristes, también hay cosas genialosas :D

 **3.** A partir de aquí, entramos en la recta final del fic. Van a pasar muchas -MUCHAS- cosas. Y es que Theo, cuando quiere, tiene más razón que un santo...

 **4.** He visto muchas patatas rubias de ojos grises esta semana, ¡Y ESO ME ENCANTA! En serio, no sabéis lo muchísimo que me he reído. Gracias de corazón por leer todas mis notas de autor y responder a mis payasadas. Me ha hecho mucha ilusión compartir esa broma absurda con vosotros xD

 **5.** ¡ **144 Favs y 174 Follows**! Un abrazo gigantesco a las personitas que dejasteis review en el cap anterior:

 **Cignus Black, Cumulus Male, Amara SLF** (ADORO tus reviews xDDDDDD Eres súper expresiva, me encantas), **Tayler-FZ, selene lizt, ncyG, LadyChocolateLover** (wow, pedazo review O.o ¡Gracias, preciosísima!), **damalunaely, xaf** (de nuevo, un millón de gracias por seguir indicando lo que más te gusta del fic. Tus reviews son de los que más me ayudan a mejorar. Gracias, de verdad), **Lectora en las Sombras** (voto a favor de los bebés rubios híper-inteligentes xDDDDDD), **Baruka84** (te seré sincera: si Tylor fuera hetero, yo también me quedaría con él xD), **Parejachyca, johannna, linithamonre77, SALESIA** (¿me lo parece a mí o tus reviews cada día son más increíbles?), **Caroone y Doristarazona**. Mención especial para **Álvaro** , por comentar la chorrada de turno y dejarlo como Guest para no ser descubierto xD

 **6\. NOTICIA IMPORTANTE.** Estoy cursando segundo de Bachillerato (para los que tenéis otro sistema educativo, es mi último año antes de la universidad) y está siendo MUY agotador. Este mes es particularmente complicado porque la cantidad de exámenes y trabajos es desbordante. Es por eso que tengo que comunicaros que **no podré actualizar el sábado 18.** Lo siento de veras :( Es el fin de semana anterior a unos exámenes terriblemente enormes, y no voy a tener tiempo de escribir ni cinco minutos. Espero que podáis esperarme y que sigáis ahí cuando vuelva, si es que sobrevivo y vuelvo xD

 **7.** Nada más. Ya cierro la bocaza. ¡Un abrazo enorme a todos, y recordad que mañana **LadyChocolate** actualiza " _ **Cárcel de ópalo**_ "!

 **8.** Deja review si quieres que Draco/Hermione te asalte a la salida de un restaurante. O del trabajo. O de clase. O de tu casa. Qué demonios, o de donde sea xD


	25. Lluvia

**N/A.** HOLAAAAA! ¡SÍ, ESTOY VIVA, Y SÍ, ESTO ES UNA MALDITA ACTUALIZACIÓN! XDDD Me siento pletórica de felicidad. Siento muchísimo que al final me retrasara una semana más de lo previsto, pero los exámenes ocuparon todo mi tiempo últimamente. ¡Hace 21 días que no subo capítulo! No tengo remedio, lo lamento de veras. Pero que conste que tengo excusa xD

Os agradezco infinito vuestra paciencia, así como los ánimos que me habéis mandado. La verdad es que estoy relativamente satisfecha con cómo me han ido las cosas en el instituto, y creo que no volveremos a tener interrupciones de este tipo hasta el final del fic (¡ya casi hemos acabado! :C).

Sin más dilación, os dejo con 16 páginas de Word de capítulo. El segundo más largo que he escrito nunca. Habemus boda, drama y Dramione. ¡Espero que esto sirva para compensar la tardanza! **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Sábado_

Había tanta gente aguardando fuera que Draco no pudo evitar suspirar, ligeramente agobiado. Aunque siempre le habían encantado las fiestas, y pese a que las multitudes nunca habían sido una molestia para él, últimamente se sentía poco inclinado a meterse de lleno en mitad de una aglomeración humana que sabía que lo miraría con lástima o desprecio.

De no ser porque aquel era el día de su mejor amigo, lo más seguro era que ya se hubiera largado. Pero no. Tenía que quedarse. Toda esa gente no estaba allí por él, sino por Pansy y Blaise.

—Tío, mírame. ¿El pelo está bien así?

Draco se separó de la ventana y se volvió hacia Blaise, estudiándolo de arriba abajo. El joven Zabini estaba verdaderamente deslumbrante ese día con su túnica negra y blanca, aunque el nerviosismo que latía en él era tan evidente que parecía expandirse por toda la habitación.

—Tienes el pelo rapado al dos, Blaise. No creo que haya muchas más formas de llevarlo, así que sí, está bien.

Zabini sacudió la cabeza y volvió a ponerse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero al que llevaba pegado veinte minutos.

—No lo entiendes —dijo—. Todo tiene que estar perfecto. ¿No crees que las mangas de la túnica me quedan muy largas? —Draco abrió la boca para responder, pero Blaise continuó sin darle tiempo a decir una sola palabra—. Merlín, me quedan muy largas. Lo sabía. Se me engancharán a la copa en el banquete y derramaré el vino sobre el vestido de Pansy. Me matará antes de llegar a la noche de bodas. Será el matrimonio más breve de la historia mágica. Y después yo…

Draco no le dejó continuar. Lo sujetó del codo y tiró de él, obligándolo a mirarle.

—Cállate de una vez, Blaise. Todo va a salir bien, ¿vale? No seas melodramático. Se supone que hoy tiene que ser el mejor día de tu vida y todas esas moñadas.

Blaise hizo una mueca de dolor, mirando a Draco con esa expresión de cachorrito abandonado que hacía que fuera imposible ser duro con él. Draco suspiró.

—Venga, relájate, ¿quieres? Vas a casarte con Pansy. Tendréis muchos mocosos negros, blancos y de todas las tonalidades intermedias, viviréis en una gran casa lejos de vuestras madres y por las noches podréis desahogaros lo suficiente como para no comeros con los ojos cada vez que quedemos todos juntos. Será simplemente perfecto.

Blaise sonrió nerviosamente y tiró de Draco hacia sí, atrapándolo en un fuerte abrazo que casi lo dejó sin aire.

—Tío… eres el mejor amigo que podría haber tenido.

—Sí, sí —replicó Draco, zafándose como buenamente pudo—. Lo que tú digas. Pero deja las pastelerías para la noche de bodas.

Sus palabras hicieron reír a Blaise. Aunque Draco se hiciera el duro, en sus ojos había brillado por un instante la diversión y algo que casi podría haber sido calificado de cariño. Blaise le dio un empujón amistoso y se volvió una vez más hacia el espejo, en el que ahora ambos se reflejaban.

Era increíble lo poco que se parecían. Blaise era todo oscuridad, con su piel negra, su pelo corto y moreno, sus ojos terrosos y su imponente altura. A su lado, Draco parecía hecho de papel y marfil, tan pálido, con un pelo tan platinado que casi parecía blanco y con su mirada grisácea y diluida.

—Pero qué buenos estamos —sonrió Blaise, haciendo que Draco pusiera los ojos en blanco.

—En realidad, tú solo lo pareces porque mi propia belleza es contagiosa.

—Una suerte que sea tu belleza y no tu retraso mental.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió justo cuando Draco estaba a punto de atizar a Blaise. Ambos se giraron, encontrándose con Theo. Al igual que ellos, el joven Nott también se había arreglado de forma excepcional, y el negro de su túnica de gala cubriendo una camisa azul pálido hacía destacar sus ojos brillantes.

—Merlín me libre de meterte prisa, Blaise, pero como no te muevas de una vez, celebraremos tu boda bajo la luz de las estrellas. ¿Tienes intención de salir hoy o prefieres que haga saber a tus invitados que tardarás aún un par de semanas más?

—No, no, ya voy —respondió Blaise apresuradamente, recordando su propia boda de golpe. Rodeó a Theo a la velocidad del rayo y salió de la habitación, pero volvió a girarse hacia sus amigos antes de desaparecer por el pasillo—. ¿Cómo estoy?

—Horriblemente mal —dijo Draco.

—Casi pasable —terció Nott. Blaise sonrió.

—Perfecto.

Dio media vuelta y salió disparado hacia la gigantesca carpa que habían erigido en el jardín de Zabini Manor, donde los últimos rescoldos de la aristocracia del Reino Unido al completo aguardaban para presenciar la que _El Profeta_ había calificado como "la boda del año".

—Creía que el padrino de bodas tenía que ir con el novio —comentó Theo, enarcando una ceja. Draco resopló.

—Te lo estás pasando de lujo dando órdenes a todo el mundo, ¿eh, Nott?

Theo sonrió misteriosamente y Draco puso los ojos en blanco, saliendo de la habitación tan rápido como podía sin llegar a correr.

Unos cuantos minutos después de abandonar el cuarto donde Zabini y él habían estado esperando, Draco se encontró a sí mismo junto a Blaise sobre una tarima de mármol blanco, aguardando a Pansy junto a un funcionario del Ministerio de Magia. Las chicas llegaron poco después acompañadas de Theo, quien se deslizó a un lado de la entrada de la carpa en absoluto silencio.

Draco no pudo evitar pensar en lo increíblemente guapas que se veían sus amigas. Daphne, con un vestido largo azul y el pelo rubio cayendo lacio sobre sus hombros, parecía una princesa de cuento. Pansy, por otra parte, estaba sencillamente increíble. Se había salido ligeramente de la tradición, y en lugar de usar solo tonos claros en su vestido, había optado por añadir algunos detalles en verde oscuro que, combinado con el blanco, hacía destacar sus ojos color musgo de una forma casi hipnótica.

La increíble felicidad que derrochaba la mirada de Pansy era solo comparable a la del propio Blaise, quien parecía a punto de deshacerse en pedacitos si no la besaba de una maldita vez.

Cuando las dos chicas llegaron a la tarima, Daphne se retiró discretamente hacia la izquierda, de frente a Draco, dejando entre ellos a los prometidos. Greengrass le guiñó un ojo con diversión, y él enarcó una ceja burlonamente.

No escuchó lo que el funcionario dijo, aunque sí miró de reojo la fina lluvia de estrellas que regó a Blaise y Pansy cuando el acto llegó a su punto culmen y sus vidas quedaron mágicamente entrelazadas. Oyó los aplausos como algo infinitamente lejano, y por un instante se imaginó a sí mismo ahí, solo unos centímetros más a la izquierda, en el lugar de Blaise. Casándose con una mujer. _Qué soberana tontería_.

Cambió el rumbo de sus pensamientos justo antes de que el nombre de cierta bruja se formulara con fuerza en su cabeza. No era el momento de fantasear con estupideces como una adolescente hormonada.

Se concentró entonces en sus amigos. En los silbidos que resonaron por toda la carpa cuando Blaise atrapó la cintura de Pansy entre sus brazos y la hizo girar en el aire antes de posarla de nuevo en el suelo y besarla. Draco arrugó la nariz y apartó la mirada, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo ahí, a tan poca distancia de ellos.

Después, el tiempo se aceleró. En el banquete, Draco se sentó entre Daphne y Theo, con Blaise y Pansy delante. La felicidad de sus amigos era tan contagiosa que Draco acabó riendo a carcajadas, sintiendo que todo se difuminaba a medida que Blaise rellenaba una y otra vez su copa.

Su padre estaba allí, hablando con los señores Greengrass, mientras la señora Zabini se paseaba de un lado a otro asegurándose de que todo el mundo estuviera pasándoselo en grande. Margot Parkinson, por el contrario, no había aparecido, aunque Pansy no parecía ni remotamente afectada por ello.

Draco no pudo evitar notar que la bruja posaba de vez en cuando la mano sobre su vientre abultado de forma inconsciente, como una caricia protectora y dulce que casi parecía fuera de lugar en alguien tan incendiario como Pansy. En ese momento, Blaise la rodeó por los hombros y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla de nuevo, susurrándole solo Merlín sabía qué barbaridades antes de atacar de nuevo sus labios entre risas.

La realidad de que dos de sus amigos acababan de casarse e iban a tener un hijo juntos golpeó a Draco de pronto con más fuerza que antes. Dejó su copa sobre la mesa y miró en torno a sí, desconcertado por el brusco impacto entre su mente y dicha revelación.

Por supuesto, nada de eso pasó desapercibido para Daphne.

—Así que —dijo, sonriendo mientras se limpiaba cuidadosamente los labios con la servilleta de tela— esto es lo que se siente cuando tus amigos empiezan a formar familias y asentarse. Nos hacemos viejos, Draco, ¿te das cuenta? Cualquier día dejaremos de quedar para beber y trasnochar y en lugar de eso nos reuniremos para que nuestros críos jueguen juntos y nos dejen hablar tranquilos de aburridos temas de adultos.

—Todos salvo Theo. A no ser que Tylor nos sorprenda quedándose embarazado —replicó Draco con malicia. Theo, quien lo había escuchado a la perfección, intervino sin dejar de pasear su mirada por el centro de la carpa, donde Blaise y Pansy acababan de abrir un baile.

—Siempre podremos adoptar a algún niño que sea tan listo y maduro como nosotros. Ya sabes, para que sea un buen ejemplo para tus hijos, dado que contigo lo tendrán bastante difícil.

Draco estuvo a punto de responder, pero Daphne fue más rápida.

—Descartas demasiado rápido que la madre sí sea un buen ejemplo para ellos, Theo —canturreó, y él sonrió.

—Cierto. Error mío. Pero, ¿qué bruja inteligente y responsable podría llamar la atención de Draco? ¿O mejor aún, querer casarse con él?

—Empezáis a desvariar —intervino Draco, frunciendo el ceño, pero ellos continuaron hablando como si no le hubieran escuchado.

—Pues yo no lo veo tan imposible —afirmó Daphne, tratando de ignorar la mirada asesina de Draco e intentando contener la risa. Se habían quedado solos en la mesa, y el volumen de la música les permitía hablar con comodidad sin ser escuchados. Solo ellos seguían sentados. El resto de la gente estaba bailando. Todos… salvo un mago que se dirigía a ellos, aunque ninguno de los tres había reparado en él aún—. Seguro que alguna habrá.

—¿Tú crees? —le siguió el juego Theo, quien no estaba esforzándose ni un poco en permanecer serio—. ¿Y cuál piensas que es el tipo de Draco?

—Irónicamente, creo que va a romper la tradición Malfoy, porque me temo que no le gustan las rubias.

—Pues antes me gustaban, Daphne, pero cuanto más te escucho más asco les cojo.

—Concuerdo contigo. En mi opinión, le van más las morenas. Aunque el color castaño tampoco está nada mal…

—Absolutamente de acuerdo, Theo. Y rizosas, a poder ser. No muy altas. Inteligentes, para poder discutir con ellas de cosas importantes.

—Y que le saquen de sus casillas al menos un par de veces a la semana.

—Y testarudas, a juego con él.

—¿Ya erais así de gilipollas cuando nacisteis o es algo que habéis ido consiguiendo a base de práctica?

—Vamos, Draco, no te enfades —rio Daphne, posando una mano sobre su brazo con delicadeza. Él miró los finos dedos de la bruja como si pretendiera prenderles fuego con los ojos. Tras ellos, el hombre que se había aproximado a su mesa para hablar con su hijo se detuvo de golpe—. Solo estábamos bromeando. No es nuestra culpa que seas un inmaduro emocional.

—Y ahora hablando en serio —añadió Theo, girándose hacia ellos por primera vez—Todos sabemos ya que estás loco por Granger. No, déjame acabar —alzó una mano para detener la protesta que Draco estaba a punto de soltar, y sonrió cuando él se cruzó de brazos como un niño enfurruñado—. Ella también debe de sentir algo por ti, porque eres demasiado orgulloso como para seguir con una cosa así si la chica en cuestión no te corresponde ni un poco. Así que, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Por qué seguimos fingiendo todos que la terapia es la única razón por la que volviste al _IMEM_?

Se hizo el silencio. Draco sintió que todo se hacía demasiado grande, o tal vez fuera él quien estaba encogiendo. En cualquier caso, notaba cómo su secreto crecía y crecía, haciéndose tan gigantesco que era imposible ya guardárselo en el bolsillo y simular que no existía.

Las miradas de Theo y Daphne, ambas azules e intensas como puñales de hielo, hicieron que Draco resoplara con frustración y se presionara los ojos. Le daba vueltas la cabeza por culpa del alcohol y, de pronto, la música le molestaba tanto que se sentía tentado de volcar la mesa y silenciarla para siempre. De silenciarlos a todos. De detener el tiempo, volver atrás y fingir que nada de eso había ocurrido.

Para su desgracia, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, Theo y Daphne seguían ahí. Aguardando.

Draco cogió aire.

Y después lo soltó.

—Estoy jodido.

Tras él, Lucius Malfoy dio media vuelta en silencio, alejándose sin que ninguno de los tres amigos hubiera reparado en él.

* * *

 _Lunes_

Era una mañana triste. Un amanecer pálido y lleno de polvo, sin luces claras ni cielos azules. Los primeros minutos del día se arrastraban lentos y silenciosos, grises, descoloridos.

Lucius Malfoy caminaba entre las tumbas con la sensación de ser mil años más viejo de lo que realmente era. Le pesaba cada hueso, cada centímetro de piel, cada pedazo de su alma deshecha.

El cementerio estaba tan lleno y a la vez tan vacío que quemaba. Las lápidas cubiertas de flores secas se sucedían a ambos lados del camino, pero él avanzaba sin apenas mirarlas.

Finalmente, el mausoleo de los Malfoy apareció frente a él. Lucius murmuró unas palabras y la puerta de mármol, grande y pesada, se desplazó hacia un lado con un murmullo ronco.

El mago entró y una llama mágica se prendió al fondo de la gran cámara blanca, iluminando los rincones más oscuros de aquel lugar sobrio y lujoso en el que todos los Malfoy habían sido enterrados desde su llegada al Reino Unido.

Sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo, armándose de un valor que estaba lejos de sentir antes de echar a andar de nuevo entre las tumbas marmóreas que se sucedían en hileras, con bustos de alabastro sobre las lápidas de los cabezas de familia.

Lucius pasó de largo a su padre, Abraxas Malfoy, y se detuvo de golpe justo antes de llegar a la última tumba ocupada.

Cogió aire de golpe, brevemente, con una inspiración torpe e irregular, y alzó la vista.

Ahí estaba. Blanca, rígida, majestuosa. La tumba de su mujer.

Lucius parpadeó y se acercó un poco más, sintiendo una extraña incomprensión naciendo en su interior.

Narcissa no podía estar ahí dentro.

La placa plateada rezaba _"Narcissa Elladora Malfoy",_ seguido de las fechas de nacimiento y muerte y de una frase absurda que Lucius releyó cuatro veces sin pestañear. _"Tu marido e hijo siempre te recordarán"._

No. No, Narcissa no podía estar ahí dentro.

Daba igual lo que dijera esa estúpida placa.

Cissy, su Cissy, tan delicada y tan fuerte, tan hermosa, tan mágica… ¿Atrapada en una caja de mármol?

Imposible.

Lucius sintió que se mareaba.

Apoyándose en el bastón, se sentó en el suelo.

Era tan patético y humillante que, si Abraxas pudiera salir de su tumba en ese momento, lo más seguro era que lo matara con sus propias manos. Un Malfoy hecho y derecho sentado en el suelo, temblando como un crío. ¿Pero a quién le importaba eso? Narcissa estaba muerta, y su cuerpo se deshacía en la fría oscuridad de la piedra blanca.

Lucius sintió algo arder dentro de él. Era un dolor extraño, mudo, sin nombre, que crecía y se expandía y lo llenaba todo.

Era la primera vez que iba a ese mausoleo desde que había muerto su padre, a quien jamás había visitado. Siempre había pensado que los cementerios eran una estupidez, pues todas las personas morían alguna vez y, después, sus cuerpos se pudrían. Desaparecían para siempre. No había nada bajo toda aquella tierra sobre la que la gente dejaba flores y lloraba amargamente.

Una pérdida de tiempo ridícula, en su opinión.

Pero no había nada de ridículo en estar ahí, a solo unos centímetros de su mujer, y al mismo tiempo, más lejos que nunca. No había nada de patético ni de vergonzoso ni de deshonroso en esa placa helada que tan impersonalmente anunciaba que Draco y él no la olvidarían jamás. No había nada de estúpido en la rigidez de esa tumba tan espantosa.

Lucius, que siempre se había considerado un hombre fuerte y ajeno a las triviales cursilerías en las que caen los que enferman de amor, sintió entonces cómo le sobrevenía un pensamiento absurdo: a Narcissa no le hubiera gustado la fría sobriedad de ese mausoleo. Era demasiado grande y liso, demasiado ostentoso, demasiado oscuro.

Creyó entender de pronto por qué la gente llevaba flores a las tumbas de sus seres queridos.

Y entonces, todos los pensamientos que lo habían perseguido desde que un empleado de Azkaban le había anunciado entre carcajadas burlonas la muerte de su mujer, todas las pesadillas, todos los miedos, todas las dudas que no lo dejaban dormir, se condensaron en una única súplica de dos palabras temblorosas.

—Lo siento —susurró, y su voz trémula creció y rebotó contra las lejanas paredes del mausoleo.

Era la primera vez que Lucius pedía disculpas por algo en años. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberse disculpado alguna vez con su mujer. Y ahora, sin embargo, eso era todo cuanto quería hacer. Decirle cuánto lo sentía. Lo mucho que se arrepentía de no haber podido estar a su lado. De no haberla protegido, de no haberla salvado. Confesarle que hubiera dado su vida por ella, y que aunque nunca hubiera sido un hombre cálido y afectuoso, la había amado. La había amado más que a ninguna otra mujer. Tanto como amaba a Draco, su hijo, de los dos. La había amado a rabiar, en silencio, desde la distancia que él mismo había impuesto entre ambos como una barrera absurda.

La había amado. Desesperadamente. Intensamente. Y la amaría hasta el día en que él mismo fuera encerrado en una tumba de mármol blanco, fría y oscura, triste, olvidada.

Le dolía. Más de lo que nunca había dolido nada. Era un dolor sordo, punzante, terrible, lleno de miedo y sombras, más aterrador que Azkaban y que los dementores, más afilado que los _crucios_ del Señor Tenebroso, más arraigado que ninguna de sus aspiraciones a un mundo dominado por los sangre limpias.

—Draco tenía razón —jadeó, sobrecogido ante las duras revelaciones que se sucedían sin cese en su cabeza—. Fue una guerra absurda. Una guerra innecesaria. Lo perdimos todo. Y fue mi culpa. De no haber sido por mí, seguirías viva. Seguirías con nosotros. Fue mi culpa. Solo mía…

Lucius se cubrió los ojos con las manos, presionándose los párpados, sintiéndose diminuto y perdido.

Él, que si hubiera visto a algún hombre hablar con la nada como él lo estaba haciendo en ese instante se hubiera reído a carcajadas. Ahí, solo, quieto, temblando.

Narcissa, muerta.

Para siempre.

Lucius había pasado años pensando que el Señor Tenebroso era su vida. Que nada era peor que el fracaso. Que solo alcanzaría la felicidad absoluta cuando se viera a sí mismo de pie junto al gobernador irrefutable de un nuevo mundo de pureza, de poder incuestionable, de magia sin límites.

Y solo ahora que de Narcissa Malfoy no quedaban más que huesos se daba cuenta de que su verdadera vida había estado siempre a su lado. De que la felicidad lo había perseguido cada mañana, en las miradas azules de su mujer y las risas infantiles de su hijo.

Ahora, ya no quedaba nada.

Era tarde para pedir perdón, e imaginar lo que podía haber en el interior de la tumba que tenía ante sí solo servía para provocarle arcadas.

No existían ya esos cabellos largos, rubios, perfectamente cuidados. Ni la piel blanca y suave, con ese ligerísimo olor a jazmín. Ni los ojos azules, claros, transparentes como el cristal. Ni los labios finos y tibios, húmedos, increíbles. Ni la suavidad de su voz, ni la calmada sabiduría de sus palabras, ni la delicadeza de sus largos dedos.

Nada. Nada. Narcissa Malfoy se había podrido en muerte en un mausoleo cerrado mientras él se pudría en vida en una celda.

Ya no quedaba nada.

Nada.

Lucius no se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sintió una lágrima resbalar en el interior del cuello de su túnica. Inspiró hondo, pero el aire le supo a muerte.

Y de pronto, recordó algo.

—Draco —empezó, pero su voz sonó rasgada y rota. Carraspeó antes de volver a intentarlo—. Draco… él… es un chico fuerte. Quisiera que pudieras verlo. Pero tú ya lo sabías. Siempre dijiste que sería un hombre difícil de derrotar. Creía… yo pensaba que él… se había equivocado. Que era una deshonra. Que había tomado todas las malas decisiones. Ahora sé que fui yo el que erró. Y él fue lo suficientemente listo como para observar y aprender. —Inspiró hondo, tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz. Y aunque sabía que Narcissa nunca escucharía sus palabras, no podía marcharse sin decírselo—. Está enamorado, Cissy. Enamorado de verdad. De aquella sangre sucia, Hermione Granger, la amiga de Potter. Una bruja muggle, sin ningún tipo de belleza. —Lucius rio sin humor, frotándose la cara para secar las lágrimas y despejar su mente—. La quiere. ¡La quiere! A esa vergüenza para la sociedad mágica. ¿Y qué puedo hacer yo? Es lo que desea. Draco es un hombre. Yo ya no puedo decirle qué debe hacer. Ya no puedo luchar contra eso. —Se quedó en silencio un instante, pensativo. Después, suspiró—. Me dijo que no sabía si Granger sería su Narcissa Malfoy, pero que quería intentarlo. Me hizo pensar. ¿Y si… y si estábamos equivocados, Cissy? ¿Y si una bruja muggle no es tan mala opción? Es inteligente, eso lo sabe todo el mundo, y muy diestra con la magia… Sigue siendo una locura, por supuesto. El linaje Malfoy, uno de los más puros del mundo, uno de los más impolutos, y nuestro hijo quiere mancharlo por una sangre sucia. Pero aun así… yo he fallado demasiadas veces como para ordenarle nada. Tal vez sea su turno. Quizás deba dejarle elegir. Si acierta, si lo hace bien, será el hombre feliz que quiero que sea. Y si se equivoca, será su error. Suyo y solo suyo. No de su padre. Y a lo mejor esa oportunidad para vivir su propia vida es todo cuanto nuestro hijo necesita.

Lucius se calló abruptamente, de nuevo consciente de que estaba hablando solo. Sin embargo, no se sentía todo lo estúpido que debería.

En realidad, casi se encontraba incluso mejor que antes.

Respiró profundamente de nuevo y se puso en pie con ayuda de su bastón, tras lo que miró de nuevo la tumba.

No. No, Narcissa no estaba allí. Ni allí, ni en ninguna parte.

Estaba muerta.

Pero Draco seguía vivo. Él era todo cuanto tenía ahora.

Y si algo había comprendido Lucius Malfoy en los últimos meses era que debía aprender de sus errores. Esta vez, nadie iba a apartarlo de su familia. No habría más sueños de grandeza alzando un muro entre él y su hijo. Nunca más.

Y si querer a Draco implicaba entender y aceptar que tal vez lo que su hijo deseaba no coincidía con lo que quería para él, estaba bien. Podía hacerlo.

Claro que podía.

Por Draco. Por él. Por Narcissa.

Leyó una última vez la inscripción de la placa y alzó la mano, acariciando delicadamente el mármol de la tumba. Cerró los ojos, se inclinó y depositó un único beso, levísimo, casi fantasmal, justo sobre el nombre grabado de su mujer.

—Hasta siempre, Cissy —susurró. Y en esas últimas palabras quedó comprendido todo lo que nunca le había dicho en vida. Todo lo que ella siempre había sobreentendido con solo mirarlo. Todo el amor, las disculpas, las declaraciones, la complicidad, el arrepentimiento, el dolor, la pasión. Todo.

Lucius Malfoy se enderezó y miró una última vez la tumba donde, en realidad, ya no había nada.

Rozó una vez más con las yemas de los dedos el nombre de Narcissa antes de dar media vuelta y alejarse.

Nunca más volvería a entrar en el mausoleo de la familia Malfoy.

* * *

 _Martes_

—… y esta es la escoba más antigua del Museo. Por la edad de la madera, sabemos que tiene aproximadamente unos mil años. Como se puede observar, se trata de una escoba precaria y primitiva, que consiste en poco más que un manojo de varillas de avellano anudadas a una rama de fresno sin barnizar…

—No entiendo por qué queríais venir aquí si os sabéis de memoria la historia de cada maldita escoba —murmuró Hermione. Ron le chistó y Harry se encogió de hombros a modo de disculpa.

—Tú te has leído doscientas veces _Historia de Hogwarts_ y nadie te dice nada —susurró con una sonrisa, pero Ron le pegó un codazo para que se callara y volvió a ponerse de puntillas para tratar de ver por encima de la aglomeración de gente.

Hermione suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, aburrida. Era el tipo de persona que adoraba visitar museos, pero desde luego, el Museo de Quidditch de Londres era uno de los pocos que le producían un efecto soporífero.

Y ya era la tercera vez que estaba allí. Harry y Ron, por su parte, debían de haber ido ya una decena de veces, y sin embargo, no parecían ni remotamente cercanos al tedio. Al contrario: se mostraban tan emocionados como lo había estado en la primera ocasión.

—Y luego os dormíais en clase de Historia de la Magiapor considerarla repetitiva —murmuró por lo bajo, recibiendo una mirada reprobatoria de un hombre canoso situado a su derecha. Hermione suspiró por milésima vez y trató de concentrarse en lo que la guía estaba explicando, pero la historia del quidditch le importaba demasiado poco como para entender realmente la mitad de lo que decía.

Y entonces, cuando el pequeño grupo estaba desplazándose hacia la siguiente vitrina guiados por la empleada del museo, Harry se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Ron y Hermione chocaran con él.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? —preguntó Hermione. Él se subió la manga de la camisa y reveló el brazalete azul del Cuerpo de Aurores, el cual empleaban para comunicarse entre ellos. Tenía un ligerísimo brillo, aunque Hermione sabía lo suficiente de esos artefactos como para imaginarse que lo que debía de haber alertado a Harry había sido un cambio en su temperatura.

—Creo que tenemos trabajo —dijo, mirando a Ron. Él se había enderezado de golpe igual que Harry, sin duda notando que su brazalete también se había activado.

—¿A estas horas? —protestó Hermione, alzando las cejas—. ¡Es casi de noche!

—El crimen no descansa, Hermione —canturreó Ron con voz profunda, haciendo que ella lo golpeara suavemente en el hombro—. Seguro que es una misión de rutina. Puaj. Qué aburrimiento.

—Sí, pero Sage nos matará si no nos damos prisa. Ya llegamos tarde a la misión anterior.

—¡Me llamaron cuando estaba en el cuarto de baño!

Hermione rio, divertida con la indignación de Ron, y tiró de sus amigos hacia la puerta del Museo. En cierta forma, la aliviaba poder salir de allí. Tantas escobas y fotografías mágicas mostrando vertiginosas caídas en picado empezaban a agobiarla.

—Lo siento, Hermione. Sé que te habíamos prometido cenar juntos hoy, pero…

—No te preocupes, Harry —lo interrumpió, sonriéndole con cariño—. No es culpa vuestra. Otro día será.

—Te recompensaremos con toneladas de helado. Prometido —declaró Ron.

—Sí, sí. Pero ahora marchaos. Os la vais a cargar por llegar tarde otra vez —respondió Hermione entre risas.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos a casa? Es muy tarde —señaló Harry, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra mientras se subía la capucha de la capa. Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

—Soy mayorcita para volver sola, no te preocupes. Y ahora, ¿queréis largaros de una buena vez?

Ellos rieron y acabaron obedeciendo. Salieron los tres del museo y los chicos se despidieron de ella, prometiendo tener cuidado y darse prisa. Hermione les dijo adiós con la mano y les vio desaparecerse unos pasos más allá, bajo la lluvia que llevaba días empapando Londres.

Cuando estuvo totalmente sola, Hermione alzó la vista. El cielo encapotado hacía que pareciera que era ya noche entrada, aunque apenas debían de ser las nueve. Llovía con ganas, y ella no tenía paraguas.

—Maldita sea —murmuró. Inspiró profundamente y salió de la entrada cubierta del Museo, sintiendo en seguida las gotas finas y frías como agujas de hielo clavarse en su piel. Se envolvió con insistencia en su gabardina y se dispuso a correr hacia su casa, pero entonces, dos figuras protegidas por sendos paraguas se interpusieron en su camino.

Hermione alzó la vista y se encontró de frente con dos caras conocidas.

Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini.

—Joder —rio este último—. Dos años sin verte y ya van dos veces en un mes que nos encontramos. Qué caprichoso es el destino, ¿eh, Granger?

—Zabini —saludó ella, sonrojándose ligeramente. Miró de reojo a Malfoy, que la observaba con intensidad y diversión, y murmuró—: Malfoy.

—Granger —la imitó él con cierto tono de burla, aunque se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Blaise soltó un largo silbido, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Estás poniéndote guapa, ¿eh? Vas a acabar empapada.

—Olvidé el paraguas —explicó brevemente, retirándose un mechón empapado de la frente. Se sentía estúpidamente nerviosa ahí, quieta bajo la lluvia, víctima de la demoledora mirada de Malfoy. Aquella situación era demasiado extraña, demasiado formal, demasiado absurda como para estar tranquila. De pronto, sin embargo, recordó que ella era ante todo una mujer educada, y se volvió hacia Zabini—. Leí lo de tu boda en _El Profeta_. Enhorabuena.

Blaise sonrió ampliamente como un niño pequeño.

—Gracias, preciosa. ¿Viste las fotos? Yo aún no he tenido ocasión, pero seguro que salgo despampanante en todas.

La fanfarronería desbordante y natural del chico hizo reír a Hermione, que no pudo evitar pensar que quizás Zabini no fuera tan malo para haber sido un Slytherin.

De pronto, a Blaise se le iluminó la mirada con una nueva idea.

—Oye, Granger, realmente estás poniéndote perdida. ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros a tomar un par de cervezas? Hemos quedado con Theo, pero seguro que no le importará. Le caes bien. Podríais hablar de cosas de cerebritos. Ya sabes, libros y todo eso.

Hermione sintió que el agua de sus mejillas podría evaporarse. ¿Blaise Zabini acababa de sugerirle que fuera a tomar algo con Malfoy, Nott y él?

 _El mundo se está volviendo loco y nadie se ha acordado de avisarme._

—Ehhh… Vaya, muchas gracias, Zabini, pero no creo que… Bueno, tal vez en otra ocasión. Debo volver a casa.

—¿A casa? —intervino Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿A pie?

—No, en alfombra mágica —respondió ella, volteando los ojos—. ¿Tú qué crees?

—Que eres idiota. ¿Has oído hablar de la aparición? Te ahorraría terminar como si acabaras de salir del Mar del Norte.

—No puedo usarla.

—¿Por alguna razón en particular?

—Mi casa tiene encantamientos protectores que impiden aparecerse en ella.

—¿Y si te apareces en algún lugar cercano?

—No.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no.

Blaise los miraba discutir con diversión infinita, girando la cabeza de un lado a otro como si estuviera contemplando un partido de tenis. Aunque de ese deporte, por supuesto, él no sabía nada.

Hermione, por su parte, había vuelto a enrojecer, aunque esta vez con cierta rabia. Odiaba que le sacaran el tema de la aparición. Ella era una bruja excepcional con notorias habilidades para la aparición, pero no le gustaba usarla si no era algo extremadamente necesario. Desde que le había provocado a Ron una despartición dos años atrás, se sentía muy poco inclinada a hacer uso de esa rama de la magia.

Prefería mojarse. Vaya que sí.

Pero Malfoy, por supuesto, no podía dejarlo pasar.

—Eres una cría. Y vas a coger un resfriado estupendo.

—Mala suerte para mí.

Blaise y él se miraron, y entre ellos debió de haber alguna especie de comunicación masculina que escapaba al entendimiento de Hermione, porque de pronto Zabini suspiró y asintió.

—Tranquilo, le diré a Theo que vas a tardar un rato.

Malfoy cabeceó y se despidió de Blaise con un gesto, pero antes de marcharse, el chico se giró hacia Hermione y le dedicó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Nos queda pendiente esa cerveza, Granger, no lo olvides —dijo guiñándole un ojo. Seguidamente, dio media vuelta y se fue.

—Cualquiera diría que acaba de casarse —murmuró Hermione, demasiado sorprendida por la actitud desvergonzada de Zabini como para percatarse de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Pero entonces Draco la agarró de la gabardina y tiró de ella, metiéndola bajo su paraguas y haciendo que soltara una exclamación de sorpresa—. ¿Pero qué haces?

—Impedir que mueras de una pulmonía, al parecer —respondió él con evidente sarcasmo. Sus cuerpos estaban tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir su calor a través de la ropa—. ¿Y bien, Granger? ¿Dónde vives? Dímelo rápido y vayamos de una vez, antes de que cambie de idea y te empuje al charco más cercano. Mira, ahí hay uno bien grande.

Hermione frunció el ceño y trató de separarse, pero él la tenía aún sujeta.

—No te he pedido ayuda, bastardo arrogante.

—Pero yo, en mi infinita magnificencia, te la concederé aunque seas una orgullosa. ¿Tu dirección, por favor?

Hermione bufó y se zafó de él con un fuerte tirón.

—Calle Manette, en Soho —dijo entre dientes. Malfoy resopló.

—Genial. Aquí al lado, vaya.

—Nadie te ha dicho que me acompañes. Ya me he mojado. No me va a pasar nada por seguir un rato más bajo la lluvia.

—¿Y qué clase de caballero sería yo entonces? —replicó Malfoy con evidente ironía. La acercó a sí e hizo un gesto con la cabeza para instarla a avanzar—. Andando. No tengo toda la noche.

Hermione estuvo a punto de sugerirle un lugar por el que podría meterse su estúpido paraguas, pero acabó claudicando y caminó junto a él en dirección a su casa.

Siendo práctica, aquella no era mala idea: realmente no tenía ganas de atravesar cuatro manzanas de noche y lloviendo, sola y sin nada con lo que cubrirse.

Por otra parte, sin embargo, caminar en silencio junto a Malfoy, los dos juntos bajo el mismo paraguas, era una situación demasiado extraña. Por no hablar, claro, de que parecía que Malfoy tenía toda la intención del mundo de acompañarla hasta la mismísima puerta de su casa.

Era una idea algo aterradora, la de acercar tanto a Malfoy a su mundo. Como revelarle parte de su intimidad, el pedazo más vulnerable de su alma. Su hogar, el sitio donde había crecido, la casa en la que vivía con su padre.

Su padre muggle.

Hermione cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo, tratando de serenarse. La imagen mental de Draco con su ropa oscura y su porte aristocrático delante de su casa era hilarante y terrorífica a partes iguales.

Tan concentraba iba en sus sombríos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que se había metido de lleno en un charco hasta que resbaló. Y por supuesto, los rápidos dedos de Malfoy la atraparon por la cintura antes de que se precipitara al suelo.

Un segundo antes estaba casi en posición horizontal sobre los adoquines empapados, y ahora se encontraba de pie entre los brazos de Malfoy, fuertemente apretada contra su pecho.

—Lo siento —susurró torpemente, sintiéndose estúpida. Ya sería lo que le faltaba, que Malfoy pensara que era una cría inútil. Él la miró enarcando una ceja.

—Fascinante, tu capacidad para mantener el equilibrio —dijo únicamente. Hermione frunció el ceño, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Tal vez, si aquella fuera una escena de una de las novelas que tanto gustaban a Ginny, Malfoy elegiría ese momento para bajar la cabeza y cubrir los labios de la bruja con los suyos propios.

Hermione casi se sintió deseando que lo hiciera.

Estaban solos, juntos, fundidos en algo que casi podría haber sido una parodia de abrazo, con la lluvia cayendo a su alrededor y el silencio de la noche rodeándolos por todas partes. Era el momento perfecto.

Pero, por supuesto, aquello no era ninguna escena de novela romántica, y el momento pasó. Malfoy la soltó y se alisó la camisa antes de seguir caminando sin siquiera asegurarse de que ella lo seguía.

Hermione resopló y se apresuró a regresar bajo la protección del paraguas.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hermione. Ella se detuvo, nerviosa de golpe, y se giró para encarar a Malfoy como si quisiera impedirle el paso. En cierta forma, de hecho, así era: por mucho que Draco hubiera cambiado, preferiría no acercarlo más a su padre.

Él alzó una ceja y miró por encima del hombro de Hermione, evaluando la pequeña casita de los Granger con aire crítico.

—Por favor, dime que ahí es donde vive el perro y que vosotros tenéis otra casa más grande.

—No, Malfoy, es la nuestra. Imagino que para ti debe de ser sorprendente, acostumbrado como estás a necesitar mucho espacio para compartirlo con tu ego. Nosotros, sin embargo, no tenemos ese problema —replicó ella hábilmente. Malfoy bufó, pero sonrió.

—Si alguna vez sentís que os falta el aire, avísame. Seguro que podemos regalaros unode nuestros muchos terrenos. En algunos tenemos cobertizos en los que entraría dos veces tu casa.

—Impresionante —respondió ella sin ninguna emoción. Malfoy rio por lo bajo y negó levemente con la cabeza.

—Venga, entra de una vez. Tengo que volver con mis amigos.

—¿Y por qué no te vas ya? ¿Qué estás esperando, un beso de buenas noches?

Tan pronto como lo hubo dicho, Hermione se arrepintió. Algo cambió en la mirada de Draco, volviéndose brillante y llena de ideas perversas.

—Tal vez —respondió vagamente. Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello era absurdo. La última vez había sido ella la que lo había besado. ¿Iba a convertirse eso en una especie de rutina?

Pero, claro, tampoco iba a permitir que pensara que era una cobarde.

Y después de todo, ¿a quién pretendía engañar? Malfoy no estaba afeitado esa noche, y Hermione llevaba todo el trayecto preguntándose si esos inicios de barba picarían.

Se pegó a él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó. Fue rápido, poco duradero, y cuando se separaron, la expresión de Malfoy daba a entender claramente que no había quedado satisfecho. Tras retirarle un rizo húmedo y rebelde de la frente, Malfoy se inclinó hacia ella y la besó de nuevo. Esta vez, largo e intenso. Con cierta furia. Con algo de rabia. Con sabor a lluvia y noche y dudas. Con la suavidad de Londres empapado y silencioso.

El beso llegó a su fin con una naturalidad arrolladora, sin detenciones bruscas ni alejamientos repentinos. Simplemente, acabó. Y mago y bruja se miraron a los ojos con apenas un par de centímetros de separación entre ellos.

Malfoy sonrió torcidamente.

—Buenas noches, Granger —susurró. Ella se sonrojó levemente al sentirse el blanco de semejante mirada, pero alzó la barbilla.

—Buenas noches, Malfoy. Gracias por acompañarme.

—Ha sido un placer —respondió él, aún con ese tono burlón y lleno de dobles sentidos peligrosos. Hermione dio un paso atrás, dispuesta a correr hacia la puerta de su casa. Antes de irse, sin embargo, volvió a depositar un rapidísimo beso sobre los labios del mago.

Después, entró en su casa sin volver a mirarlo.

Malfoy no se movió de allí hasta que la luz de la ventana de Granger se apagó por completo.

* * *

 **N/A.** Ayayayay... Qué de cosas xD Son las tres de la mañana y estoy que me caigo de sueño, pero no quería dejaros un día más sin capítulo, así que seré breve en esta nota de autor. Espero de corazón que os haya gustado, porque yo disfruté un montón escribiéndolo -ya lo echaba de menos xD-.

¡En los próximos días se sabrá qué fics han sido nominados en los Amortentia Awards! Me muero de ganas de saber si YCTC ha conseguido pasar la fase de nominación, porque sé que muchos de vosotros me habéis nominado, ¡y os lo agradezco un montón!

Oh, por cierto: tengo intención de actualizar también _La misma historia de siempre_ en el futuro cercano. Ya estoy trabajando en el siguiente capítulo ;)

¿Qué más? Ah, sí: ¡quedan solo dos reviews para llegar a los 400! ¿Llegaremos a los 500 antes de que acabe el fic? ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? ¡Ayudadme, a ver si lo conseguimos!

Un abrazo inmenso a las personitas que dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior:

 **LadyChocolateLover, MaRu-chan MKV, selene lizt, ncyG, Nuria16, PamEspaillat, Alejandra Diaz, Baruka84, crazzy76, Doristarazona, lilithamonre77, johannna, azulitaleka, Eishel Panakos, Sennyff Enel Ram, Saiine, arovgo, Carmen, Mantara, SALESIA, xaf, Parejachyca, Reichel (x2, jajajaja), CamiiBravoo, Caroone, cecy-965, Pauli Jean Malfoy y damalunaely.** ¡WOW! En serio, ¿CUÁNDO HABÉIS PASADO A SER TANTÍSIMOS? Estoy tan impresionada que no sé ni qué decir. ¿Gracias? De verdad, no me lo puedo creer. ¡SOMOS UN MONTÓN, YAAAAA!

A ver, cosas: **Doristarazona** , ¡gracias! Pero no tengo 21 xD Tengo 17 años :)

Segundo: **Saiine** , ¡un millón de gracias! No sabes lo increíble que ha sido saber que te leíste el fic completo de una sentada y que te gustó tanto. He releído tu review varias veces a lo largo de estas semanas, y solo puedo decir eso: gracias. Tus palabras me animaron un montón. Algunas personas, como SALESIA, Lady, lilithamonre, xaf, Doristarazona y muchos más me dejan siempre comentarios verdaderamente impresionantes, y tú acabas de sumarte con ese review tan genial. De veras, gracias.

Y nada más. Que me voy a dormir, que me estoy muriendo. Que os quiero un montón, ¡y que hasta el próximo sábado!

PD/ Perdonad los posibles dedazos. Tengo sueño xD

PD2/ DEJA UN REVIEW SI TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES UN BESO BAJO LA LLUVIA CON DRACO/HERMIONE!


	26. Gris

**N/A.** Bueeeenas. Hoy seré breve: en este capítulo suceden dos cosas importantes, una en la primera escena y otra en la tercera. La segunda cosa hará que el fic acelere de golpe, porque será el conflicto trágico que nos llevará irremediablemente al desenlace de la historia. Estamos oficialmente en la recta final. Disfrutad mientras podáis... si podéis xD **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Jueves_

Había ido al _Trece Letras_ solo, sin intenciones, sin pretensiones, por el mero placer de entrar ahí y sentirse mínimamente libre.

Eran las ocho de la noche. Hora de visitas en el _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental._ Granger, sin duda, estaría en ese preciso instante en una de las habitaciones del centro sanitario, sentada sobre una cama de sábanas blancas junto a una mujer que no recordaba que tenía una hija.

Draco se sentía ligeramente fuera de lugar subiendo las escaleras a un segundo piso en el que sabía que no encontraría a quien su mente siempre andaba buscando. Pese a ello, se dirigió con paso firme y los dedos calentados por su habitual vaso de café hacia el rincón oculto entre la pared y las estanterías en el que Granger solía sentarse a leer.

Se deslizó por el estrecho hueco que permitía el acceso a ese escondrijo diminuto y se dejó caer sobre el puf azul en el que había visto a Granger en varias ocasiones. Una vez allí, hundido en el amasijo de tela garza, Draco miró en derredor disfrutando con placer culpable de la perspectiva que daba la baja altura del puf.

Aquel era el sitio de Granger. Y no podía evitar sentirse como un ladrón de santuarios, contaminando el lugar con su sola presencia.

Y sin embargo, algo en la luz densa y el olor a madera de aquel rincón lo llenaba a la vez de una paz interior que hacía tiempo que no sentía.

Se acercó el vaso de cartón a los labios y dio un trago breve al café sin desprenderse de su aire pensativo. Tal vez debería leer un libro, ya que había ido hasta allí. Los muggles, después de todo, tenían cierto talento con la literatura, y eso era algo que probablemente ni siquiera su padre hubiera negado.

Draco se puso en pie de nuevo y se acercó a la estantería que cerraba la esquina, ojeando los lomos de los libros con desapasionada curiosidad. La mayoría estaban cubiertos por una fina película de polvo, algo perfectamente comprensible si uno pensaba en la extraña disposición de la estantería. Después de todo, la única forma de acceder a esos libros era entrando en el que ya había empezado a llamar inconscientemente " _el rincón de Granger_ ".

Divisó el ejemplar de " _Cómo enamorar a un chico en treinta y siete sencillos pasos"_ con el que tanto se había reído Granger de él hacía unas semanas. Se dio cuenta de que él mismo estaba sonriendo con genuina diversión al recordarlo, y se apresuró a borrar todo rastro de felicidad de su rostro antes de seguir mirando los libros.

Vio entonces uno que le llamó la atención. Estaba totalmente libre de polvo y sobresalía ligeramente del borde del estante, como si alguien lo hubiera estado usando con frecuencia y no se hubiera molestado siquiera en meterlo por completo en su sitio.

Draco era perfectamente consciente de que aquel era un lugar público. Cualquiera podría haber estado leyendo ese libro. Y, sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que se trataba de Granger.

Picado por esa curiosidad tan imparable que caracteriza a los Slytherin, alargó la mano y lo sacó del estante. El título estaba escrito con letras alargadas y llenas de florituras, ocupando toda la portada: _"El Cuento de Invierno"._ Draco frunció el ceño, pensando que aquello le sonaba de algo. Fue entonces cuando vio el nombre del autor, y asintió en silencio. William Shakespeare. Por supuesto. Claro que lo conocía.

Abrió el libro y empezó a pasar páginas aleatoriamente, leyendo en diagonal sin prestar demasiado interés.

Y entonces, una palabra lo hizo detenerse de golpe.

La releyó letra a letra y tragó saliva, sorprendido.

Ahí estaba, claro y evidente.

 _Hermione._

¿Qué hacía el nombre de Granger en un libro muggle del célebre William Shakespeare, al que incluso los magos conocían?

Draco pestañeó y pasó más páginas, buscando otros sitios en los que apareciera el mismo nombre, como si creyera que podía tratarse de una errata que se hubiera producido en un único párrafo. Pero no: _Hermione_ seguía apareciendo a lo largo de la obra, demostrando ser un personaje de gran importancia.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí otra vez?

Draco levantó la vista de golpe, sintiéndose pillado en falta como cuando era un crío y su madre lo descubría revolviendo en los armarios de la despensa en busca de dulces. Quien lo había sorprendido, sin embargo, no era su madre, sino la propia Hermione Granger. Con los labios entreabiertos, el pelo tan desastroso como siempre y la mirada llena de curiosidad.

—No sabía que fueras un personaje de cuento —dijo él, ignorando categóricamente su pregunta. Hermione apretó los labios y alzó la barbilla.

—A mi madre le encantaba Shakespeare —explicó sin dejar de mirarlo con algo de fastidio. Detestaba ser ignorada—. Te he preguntado qué haces aquí.

—Y yo he fingido no escucharte —respondió Draco, cerrando el libro y volviéndose hacia ella—. ¿No deberías estar con tu madre?

Una sonrisa amplia y exuberante, como una primavera desbordada, creció en los labios de Hermione. Draco se encontró a sí mismo recordando que, desde que Granger había arreglado sus dientes en tercer curso con una de las pociones reductoras de la señora Pomfrey, su sonrisa se había convertido en uno de sus principales atractivos.

—No, hoy no —dijo, entrando en el rincón y quitándole el libro a Draco. Lo sostuvo entre sus manos, mirándolo con evidente cariño, y Malfoy carraspeó para hacerse notar de nuevo. Cuando Granger alzó la vista y se encontró con la pregunta no verbal escrita en los ojos de Draco, sonrió de nuevo—. Mi padre me pidió ser él quien fuera a verla. Le acompañé para asegurarme de que le dejaban pasar, pero después insistió en que me fuese. Quería estar solo con ella.

—Comprensible —asintió Draco sin ninguna inflexión en la voz, bajando la vista al libro que Hermione aún tenía entre sus manos. Los temas familiares y emocionales no eran sus favoritos, y prefería evitar una nueva conversación motivadora con Granger en la que ambos llorasen la pérdida de sus respectivas madres. Pese a ello, la felicidad de la bruja era casi contagiosa: crecía sin límites, se expandía, se inflamaba, lo llenaba todo. Era imposible no verse al menos un poco movido por ella—. Te veo inusitadamente contenta. ¿Weasley ha aprendido a usar los cubiertos para comer?

El comentario tuvo el efecto deseado. Hermione dejó de mirar el libro con una sonrisa soñadora para fulminar a Draco con la mirada.

—No. Es que acaban de decirme que la estupidez podría tener cura. Estoy contenta porque empatizo con los afectados como tú.

—Qué respuesta tan original —contestó él con una mueca. Hermione volvió a sonreír, colocando el libro en su sitio. A Draco no se le escapó que no lo metía del todo en su hueco correspondiente, sino que lo dejaba sobresaliendo un par de centímetros del borde del estante. Exactamente igual a como él lo había encontrado.

—No estoy contenta por nada en particular —aclaró Hermione por fin—. Simplemente, he decidido tomarme las cosas de otra forma. Ver la vida con más optimismo. He estado pensando mucho en lo que me dijiste el día que entraste en la habitación de mi madre.

Sorprendido por la declaración, Draco abrió los ojos y la miró en silencio. Ella se mordió el labio inferior durante un brevísimo instante con nerviosismo, dejando una marca blanca sobre el suave rojo que no tardó en desaparecer.

—Tenías razón —sentenció—. Con todo. Ya había llegado antes a esta conclusión, pero hasta ahora no me había planteado actuar en consecuencia. Quiero seguir adelante. Apreciar que mi madre sigue viva, de una forma u otra, y que mientras eso sea así habrá esperanza. Quiero disfrutar de la compañía de mis amigos y de que no estamos en guerra. Pasar tiempo con mi padre. Dedicarme a mí, a continuar avanzando. Luchar por mi madre. Hacer algo valiente, algo nuevo. —Sacudió la cabeza, movida por la pasión de su propio discurso, y él la observó embelesado—. Me gustaría… darte las gracias.

—¿Las gracias? —repitió Draco con voz ahogada. ¿A él?—. ¿Por qué?

—Por recordarme que en el mundo hay cosas que merecen la pena. Y que las personas no se dividen en buenas y malas, porque todos estamos hechos de distintos matices de gris.

Se hizo el silencio y mago y bruja se miraron. Ella, satisfecha, feliz, sincera. Él, confuso, perdido, desubicado. Si había algo que no esperaba oír en boca de la perfecta Granger, era eso: el reconocimiento de que el mundo no estaba compuesto por luz y oscuridad, sino por toda la gama de sombras y claros que ambas podían generar.

Por primera vez, Draco se planteó dónde estaba él exactamente. Dónde estaban ambos. Si habría muchos tonos de gris separándolos.

Si eso importaría a la bruja.

Si eso le importaba a él.

—Pero… ¿por qué así? ¿Por qué de repente? —preguntó al fin, sin recordar siquiera imprimir cierto tono arrogante en sus palabras. La confusión brotó pura y llena, y ella se mordió el labio inferior por segunda vez.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Se me ocurrió ayer, cuando estaba con mi madre. Tengo mucho tiempo para pensar cuando voy a visitarla. Llego, me siento a su lado y le hablo como si estuviera bien. No sé si ella puede escucharme, pero yo sí lo hago. Me escucho. Me horrorizo con lo que digo cuando me doy cuenta de que me equivoco, y veo las cosas más claras una vez que las convierto en palabras. Imagino que fue así como me paré a pensar que probablemente no seas tan malo como creo. Ni siquiera tanto como tú mismo crees.

Y entonces Hermione se calló de golpe y miró a Draco con creciente vergüenza, repentinamente consciente de lo valiosa que era la información que acababa de revelar. A él, por supuesto, no se le escaparon los dos detalles fundamentales de semejante confesión: el primero, que se podría decir que Hermione hablaba sola. El segundo, que hablaba de él.

Y había una tercera confidencia que acababa de salir a la luz: ella había pasado tiempo pensando en él, en lo que era y en lo que podía llegar a ser.

Tragó saliva y se inclinó, recogiendo su vaso de café para tener las manos ocupadas y no caer en la tentación de enterrarlas en el pelo de Hermione y atraerla hacia sí para besarla.

Ella, por su parte, estaba totalmente desbordada por sus propios pensamientos. Había acudido allí con la seguridad de que no se encontraría a nadie conocido, ni siquiera a Draco. Estaba convencida de que la única motivación de Malfoy para seguir yendo al _Trece Letras_ era la posibilidad de molestarla, algo imposible si ella no estaba allí. Así pues, ¿para qué habría de ir Malfoy al café-librería a las ocho, cuando era evidente que no iba a encontrarla?

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Y todas las emociones con las que Hermione llevaba lidiando desde el último beso que habían compartido bajo la lluvia se desbordaron.

Lo que había dicho acerca de su decisión de ver el mundo de una forma distinta era absolutamente cierto, aunque no se trataba de una idea que había cultivado de un día para otro como acababa de afirmar. En realidad, ese pensamiento, esa nueva concepción de las sombras y las luces que llenaban a las personas, llevaba gestándose en su interior desde hacía tiempo. Posiblemente, desde aquella noche que Tylor le hizo ver que, en realidad, Draco Malfoy no era un hombre malvado ni mucho menos.

No obstante, por qué había acabado confesándole todo aquello era un gran misterio que no alcanzaba a comprender.

 _Genial. Ahora pensará que estoy loca_.

Lo vio beber un trago de café con falsa calma, recostándose contra la estantería en una actitud de fingido aburrimiento. El desbarajuste interior que habían causado sus palabras, sin embargo, era perfectamente perceptible en sus ojos, cuyo gris metálico casi vibraba de puro nerviosismo.

Hermione cogió aire e hizo acopio de fuerzas. Sí, había decidido ser valiente y afrontar su vida de una forma distinta. Después de todo, eso era algo que había aprendido del Slytherin: a ser tenaz, a resistir, a volver a ponerse en pie.

Si Malfoy había vuelto al _IMEM_ en contra de su orgullo, de su sentido común y posiblemente incluso de su padre solo para poder seguir luchando, ella no podía ser menos. Era hora de pasar página y avanzar, con cuidado de no caer, poniendo siempre un pie a continuación del otro.

Aquel era por tanto un momento tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar ese capítulo.

—Bien —dijo él entonces, relamiéndose para eliminar la marca de café que había quedado sobre su labio superior—. Me alegro por ti, imagino. Es genial ver que vuelves a ser una entusiasta defensora de " _todo el mundo es bueno en el fondo_ " y demás porquerías Gryffindor.

Hermione sonrió de nuevo.

—No te hagas el duro conmigo, Malfoy. No te pega. Además, tenemos cosas más serias de las que hablar.

—¿Tenemos?

—Sí, tenemos.

—No vas a hacerme pensar que me has encontrado por casualidad, Granger. Reconócelo: me has seguido hasta aquí para poder tener esta fantástica y emotiva conversación.

Hermione soltó una carcajada antes de continuar.

—Tienes un complejo de prófugo paranoico francamente interesante, Malfoy, pero lamento desilusionarte: aún no he caído tan bajo como para seguirte. Realmente no esperaba verte hoy. Pero ya que estás aquí, quisiera aprovechar para preguntarte algo: ¿en qué punto nos deja todo esto?

Ya estaba. La bala había sido disparada. Que diera o no en su objetivo era ya responsabilidad de Malfoy.

Él se había quedado petrificado al escucharla. ¿Estaba hablando de lo que parecía que estaba hablando?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó finalmente con recelo. Ella suspiró.

—Somos adultos, Malfoy, y bastante inteligentes, modestia aparte. ¿Cuánto tiempo más crees que podremos seguir fingiendo que no está pasando nada entre nosotros?

De nuevo, silencio. Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, más claras y evidentes que nunca. Hermione se había sonrojado ligeramente ante su propio arrojo, pero parecía decidida a encontrar las respuestas que estaba buscando. Draco dejó el vaso de café en la estantería, poco seguro de hasta dónde llegaría su propia capacidad de sostenerlo sin derramar su contenido.

—No soy tu novio ni nada por el estilo, Granger —dijo lentamente. Había cierta crueldad en sus palabras, y Draco quiso pegarse a sí mismo al darse cuenta. No lo había hecho a propósito: una parte de él, simplemente, se resistía a desnudarse de la misma forma en que Granger acababa de hacerlo. ¿No había sido ya lo suficientemente obvio? ¿Cuánto más iba a tener que pisotear su orgullo?

Pero para su sorpresa y alivio, ella no pareció ofenderse. Al contrario: sonrió con una tristeza estremecedora.

—Tienes razón, no lo eres. No eres nada mío. Estás en tierra de nadie, en mitad de una frontera difusa. —Movió la cabeza de un lado a otro y suspiró. Fue un sonido suave y melancólico; ni rastro ya de la alegría contagiosa con la que había entrado en el _Trece Letras_ —. Lo bueno es que desde esa posición puedes moverte a cualquier otra. A la que sea. Lo malo es que, mientras te quedes ahí, en esa nada enorme, ninguno de los dos podrá avanzar.

Hermione lo miró largamente, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Gris, gris por todas partes. Gris intenso, dubitativo, cuestionándose a sí mismo y cuestionándola a ella. Gris, como los matices de los que ambos estaban hechos.

Hermione supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Quizás por primera vez en dos años.

—Eres mi primer asunto pendiente, Malfoy —susurró—. Hasta que no resuelva tu enigma, no podré pasar al siguiente nivel. E intuyo que tú tampoco. Te recomiendo por tanto que te muevas. Que seas algo para mí. Lo que quieras. Mi enemigo natural de nuevo, si es lo que deseas, aunque no lo creo. Sea como sea, tú mueves.

Hermione lo miró una última vez antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse, dejando a Draco solo y en silencio.

Por primera vez, era ella la que le había dado una valiosa lección de vida.

Y a lo mejor estaba equivocado: tal vez, ambos se encontraran en la misma tonalidad de gris.

Ese fue su único pensamiento durante todo su camino a casa. Salió del _Trece_ Letras sumido en una especie de trance, no se desapareció hasta que no le quedó más remedio y ni siquiera saludó a su padre cuando pasó junto al salón. Solo entró en su cuarto con la sensación de que sus pensamientos nunca habían pesado tanto.

¿Ser algo de Granger?

 _Merlín,_ era una idea rematadamente absurda. Pero a la vez tan, _tan deseable…_

Se dejó caer en la cama, aún danzando en el peligroso límite que separaba al Draco que había sido de niño del que era ahora. Preguntándose por qué dudaba, si aquello parecía ser todo cuanto llevaba semanas buscando.

Y de pronto, al alzar la vista, Granger desapareció de un plumazo de su cabeza.

Porque allí, clavada en el techo justo sobre la cama, había una nota con una caligrafía que conocía bien.

 _"Ha llegado tu final. Si quieres enfrentarte a mí cara a cara y morir de pie, te espero en el número 13 de Herondale Street. Esta noche, a las doce. Ven solo, o tus acompañantes lo lamentarán._

 _Es hora de hacer justicia. Te lo advertí. Eres hombre muerto."_

* * *

 _Viernes_

Hermione había insistido durante todo el camino en que debía ser extremadamente cuidadoso. _"No deben descubrir quién eres_ ", le había repetido alrededor de mil veces. _"Has de tener muchísimo cuidado con lo que haces y dices. Esta vez, Harry y Ron no están para ayudarnos_ ".

Hugo Granger había escuchado a su hija con falsa calma. Por dentro, la ansiedad lo consumía. Tras semanas insistiendo en que necesitaba desesperadamente volver a ver a su mujer, Hermione había accedido a conseguirle más poción multijugos con la que transformarse de nuevo en Arthur Weasley, ese simpático mago pelirrojo.

La sensación de su carne retorciéndose y cambiando había sido francamente horrible, exactamente igual que la primera vez. Además, no se acostumbraba a estar en una piel que no era la suya. Arthur era notablemente más alto que él, y Hugo se sentía torpe y perdido en ese cuerpo que ofrecía nuevas perspectivas y proporciones distintas.

Sin embargo, nada de todo eso había sido un obstáculo para él: por escalofriante que fuera sentir la magia bajar por su garganta y trabajar en él, la imperiosa necesidad de estar otra vez con Jean era algo que no podía ignorar.

Había pedido a su hija que se fuera tan pronto como habían llegado a la puerta de la habitación número 27. Al principio, ella se había negado en redondo, pero Hugo no había admitido un no por respuesta: era su única oportunidad de pasar un rato a solas con su mujer, y no pensaba renunciar a él.

Finalmente, Hermione había acabado claudicando. Había visto la determinación en los ojos de su padre, una que ella conocía bien: después de todo, había sido de él de quien la había heredado. Sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para lograr que Hugo cambiara de opinión, Hermione se había marchado, no sin antes repetirle cien veces más que no hiciera nada inapropiado o arriesgado.

Y por fin, Hugo se quedó solo frente a la puerta.

El peso del objeto que había traído escondido en un bolsillo ladeaba ligeramente su túnica, una espantosa prenda negra que Hermione había insistido en darle para conferirle más "aspecto de mago".

Tras inspirar hondo dos veces más, Hugo dio un paso adelante y entró en la habitación.

Ahí estaba ella. Tumbada sobre la cama, bocarriba, con la cabeza ladeada hacia la ventana. Hugo cerró la puerta con sumo cuidado y caminó hacia ella, sentándose en el borde de la cama a tan solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo inmóvil.

La miró y sintió que se le rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Hola, mi vida —dijo con la voz arrugada. Al menos seguía sonando como él mismo, y no como Arthur.

Pero Jean ni siquiera pestañeó. Siguió muy quieta, con las manos sobre el vientre y el larguísimo pelo de cabellos oscuros mezclados con alguna que otra cana expandido sobre la almohada formando contrastes terribles. Sus ojos, de un verde boscoso y penetrante, lucían opacos y sin vida, clavados en el azul oscuro del cielo más allá del cristal.

Hugo tomó trémulamente una mano de su mujer entre las suyas, acariciándole el dorso con el pulgar de forma inconsciente y repetitiva.

—Te he echado de menos. Imagino que tú a mí también —le dijo temblorosamente. Pocas cosas podrían ser más difíciles que no echarse a llorar en ese momento—. Siento no poder venir más. Ya sabes, cosas de magos —continuó, intentado sonreír. Pero no pudo. La voz se le rompió y se convirtió en un hilo débil antes de acabar la frase. Apartó la mirada y cogió aire bruscamente, incapaz de enfrentarse durante un solo segundo más al vacío en los ojos de su mujer.

Fueron muchos los minutos en los que siguieron así, los dos quietos, unidos por las manos, hasta que Hugo se movió lentamente y se tumbó junto a ella. Se acercó a su cuerpo, pegándose a Jean hasta sentir su calor por completo, y apoyó la mejilla en la almohada junto a su cabeza. Tenía su pelo justo al lado, y al inspirar hondo sintió un insípido olor a limpio mezclado, muy levemente, con el suavísimo aroma natural de su mujer, casi perdido ya en la blancura de la habitación.

Soltó su mano y la rodeó con un brazo por la cintura, sin osar estrecharla aún contra él. Solo quería sentirla cerca. Notar el calor de su piel, el bombeo de la sangre en sus venas. Saber que seguía viva.

Saber que seguía ahí.

Hugo no se movió un solo milímetro durante treinta largos minutos. Se limitó a quedarse en esa posición, repasando con la mirada el perfil del pómulo de su mujer, sus largas pestañas, la comisura de unos labios que ya no se acordaban de sus besos.

Y después, se acercó a su oído y le dijo en voz baja:

—Ayer encontré algo en casa. Una cosa que te regalé hace ya muchos años, cuando empezamos a salir juntos. Pero tú no lo recuerdas, así que he pensado que podría regalártelo de nuevo. Podríamos hacer como si nunca lo hubieras recibido, y así te sorprenderás por segunda vez, y disfrutarás del regalo de nuevo.

Sonrió con cariño y tristeza, consciente de que no iba a recibir una respuesta, y buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica hasta encontrar el objeto en cuestión: una cajita de música, diminuta y ligera, de un fascinante color rosa perlado y con diminutas florecillas grabadas a mano.

Hugo se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la mesita de noche, al otro lado de su mujer, donde posó la cajita. Se acuclilló para que su rostro quedara a la misma altura que el de Jean y abrió la tapa de la cajita, revelando un espejo en su interior y la figura de una diminuta bailarina.

Cuando las primeras notas empezaron a sonar, la bailarina comenzó con una danza lenta y delicada, girando sobre sí misma cuidadosamente, con sus minúsculos bracitos rígidos alzados en una coreografía congelada dando vueltas y vueltas.

La música era dulcísima, limpia, envolvente. Hugo miraba la bailarina en silencio, sintiendo que la presión en su pecho crecía sin cesar al recordar la expresión de absorta felicidad con la que su mujer había recibido aquel regalo muchos años atrás.

Pero cuando alzó la vista hacia Jean, en su rostro no vio nada. Ni alegría, ni tristeza, ni nostalgia. Nada. Ni siquiera parecía haber visto la cajita.

Movido por un dolor demasiado hondo y cuyo eco reverberaba en su pecho en una sinfonía atronadora, Hugo bajó la tapa de la cajita de golpe, cortando bruscamente la música y la danza de la bailarina.

—Lo siento —balbució torpemente, temblando como un crío. Ni siquiera sabía por qué se disculpaba, pero era algo que había salido del interior de su alma sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo—. Te… tengo que irme.

Se puso en pie y dudó por un instante. No estaba muy seguro de que el _IMEM_ permitiera a los visitantes dejar objetos en las habitaciones de los internos, pero no quería llevarse consigo la cajita. La había traído para ella. Era su regalo. Si no estaba con Jean, no debía estar en ninguna otra parte.

Antes de marcharse, Hugo se inclinó y rozó los labios de su mujer con los suyos propios, en una caricia que no llegaba a ser un beso pero que estaba cerca. Después, se enderezó de nuevo, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya la había abierto, vaciló un segundo más bajo el umbral. Ladeó la cabeza y susurró muy bajito:

—Hasta pronto mi vida. Te amo.

Aguardó un instante con infantil esperanza, pero nada sucedió. Jean Granger permaneció tan quieta como siempre, perdida en la contemplación del cielo nocturno. Abatido por una tristeza infinita, Hugo Granger apartó la mirada y cerró la puerta.

De haber esperado un solo segundo más, habría podido ver, quizás, cómo los ojos de Jean se volvían más y más brillantes, fijos en el cristal de la ventana, humedeciéndose hasta inundarse.

Y cómo, finalmente, una única lágrima solitaria se desprendía de ellos para resbalar lentamente hasta caer sobre la almohada, a tan solo unos centímetros de la cajita de música de color rosa.

* * *

 _Viernes_

Herondale Street era poco más que un callejón sombrío y maloliente en uno de los peores y más desconocidos barrios de Londres. Draco llegó allí con el corazón desbocado y la sensación de que el cielo nocturno estaba a punto de derrumbarse sobre él.

No se había despedido de su padre, incluso aunque sospechaba que aquella podía ser su última noche. Sencillamente se había marchado, sin cuidarse siquiera de no hacer ruido. La ira lo llenaba todo, aplastando por completo todo indicio de miedo o precaución y haciéndole ver el mundo a través de un velo rojo.

El frío aire nocturno había supuesto un firme golpe a su determinación, que había flaqueado durante un breve instante. Aquello era una auténtica locura, y Draco era totalmente consciente de hasta qué punto sus acciones no eran sino una demostración más de por qué necesitaba ayuda psicológica. ¿Acudir solo a una cita con un grupo de mortífagos asesinos que querían ver su cabeza separada de su cuello? Firmar su propia sentencia de muerte habría sido menos definitivo que eso.

Pero la rabia era demasiado poderosa, demasiado ardiente, demasiado fuerte. No podía resistirse a la llamada de la venganza, del odio, del rencor. Quería matar a esos hijos de la gran puta que habían acabado con la vida de su madre. Aunque supiera que lo superaban en número y destreza. Aunque fuera consciente de que lo más seguro era que no volviera a ver la luz del sol. Quería arrancarles la piel a tiras, asesinarlos pausada y dolorosamente, destrozar sus miserables vidas para ver la luz de sus ojos apagarse a cámara lenta. Y si tenía que morir esa noche, lo haría, pero antes pelearía con todo lo que era y todo lo que tenía para vengar a su madre. A Narcissa, que había muerto sola en el gigantesco salón de Malfoy Manor, sin su hijo, sin su marido, sin nadie. Sola, sola sobre su sillón favorito, sola e indefensa, sola y en silencio.

Los mataría.

Llegó al número trece sin aire en los pulmones. La puerta de madera, vieja y desvencijada, colgaba precariamente de los goznes. Un solo empujón y venció hacia atrás, permitiéndole pasar.

Se trataba de una vivienda de dos pisos sin duda abandonada, gobernada por una densísima oscuridad polvorienta y una cantidad ingente de telarañas. Draco avanzaba cautelosamente con la varita en ristre, sin atreverse siquiera a realizar un _Lumos_. Por mucho que aquello fuera una misión suicida, no tenía ninguna intención de ponérselo fácil a esa escoria.

Registró el piso de abajo cuidadosamente, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de estornudar entre tanto polvo y maldiciendo para sus adentros cuando estuvo cerca de pisar una rata. En algunas habitaciones, la oscuridad era tan poderosa que resultaba imposible entrar, pero finalmente concluyó que era poco probable que hubiese alguien ahí abajo.

Se dirigió entonces hacia las escaleras, vagamente iluminadas con la luz lunar que entraba por el hueco de la puerta abierta. La madera crujió escandalosamente bajo sus pies, y el sonido pareció multiplicarse por mil en el silencio de la noche. Draco cerró los ojos un instante y escuchó con atención, pero no oyó nada. Inspirando profundamente, volvió a emprender la marcha, cuidándose de no pisar en el centro de los escalones para evitar nuevos estruendos.

La segunda planta, sin embargo, resultó tan poco interesante como la primera: más habitaciones enterradas en esa escalofriante penumbra, con muebles rotos, colchones agujereados y cortinas rasgadas. Las paredes llenas de pintadas estaban pegajosas por la humedad, y Draco sintió cómo lentamente su rabia se desinflaba, dando paso al cansancio fruto de la tensión que llevaba atenazándolo desde que había leído esa jodida nota.

Y justo cuando ya estaba a punto de marcharse, una voz lo hizo saltar.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Mira qué tenemos aquí.

Draco se giró a la velocidad del rayo y alzó la varita, pero la luz de un _Lumos_ más rápido que el suyo iluminó el pasillo. Ante sí encontró a alguien a quien conocía bien.

—Mulciber —escupió, sintiendo que la rabia regresaba a él con fuerzas renovadas al encontrarse por fin cara a cara con el líder del grupo de mortífagos que había asesinado a su madre.

El mago rio por lo bajo, mostrando su dentadura amarillenta e imperfecta.

—Bienvenido, joven Malfoy. Es todo un placer tenerte al fin ante mí. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo deseando matarte.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —ladró Draco, aún con la varita en alto. Mulciber volvió a reír antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Travers y Selwyn ni siquiera saben que estoy aquí. Jugson, por su parte, está esperándome en la casa de al lado. Tenía miedo de que vinieras con algún asqueroso auror. Qué estupidez, ¿verdad? Tú y yo sabíamos bien que serías tan estúpido como para venir solo —la mano de Draco tembló cuando necesitó hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no matarlo allí mismo. Mulciber hizo que la esfera de luz del _Lumos_ se desprendiera de la punta de su varita y ascendiera, deteniéndose a escasos centímetros del techo. El cambio de posición de la iluminación dibujó sombras terribles sobre el esquelético rostro del mortífago, cuya sonrisa no vaciló un solo instante.

—La mataste —siseó Draco, tiritando de rabia.

—En efecto. Y haré lo mismo contigo esta noche. Después… ¿quién sabe? Es posible que me pase a hacerle una visita al bueno de Lucius.

—Hijo de puta —siguió Draco entre dientes, con los ojos entrecerrados. Veía sangre por todas partes. Rojo, negro, miedo, furia, muerte. Muerte, muerte, muerte—. Te arrancaré la cabeza.

Mulciber soltó una sonora carcajada, acariciando su varita con desgana.

—Te equivocas, Draco. Eres tú el que va a morir esta noche. Lo haré muy despacio, para que tengas la oportunidad de disfrutarlo. Con tu madre todo fue demasiado rápido. Entramos, dejamos que el miedo le llegara a los ojos y acabamos con su asquerosamente frívola vida.

—¡Ella era inocente! —gritó Draco, totalmente fuera de sí. El semblante de Mulciber se volvió serio de pronto.

—¿Inocente? —repitió con irónica incredulidad—. Esa mujer era tan mortífago como yo, niño. Y tu padre aún más, incluso. Pero no, ¡no! Ellos no fueron condenados a perpetua en Azkaban. Los Malfoy, siempre tan perfectos, siempre tan intocables… Hasta su asqueroso y estúpido hijo, un enclenque sin ninguna habilidad especial, fue elegido por el Señor Tenebroso para realizar una tarea excepcional. Teníais que ser los favoritos de todo el mundo, ¿verdad? Los más allegados del Lord, compartiendo hasta su propia casa con él… Pero tan pronto como él cayó, os bajasteis los pantalones y suplicasteis al Ministerio para poder seguir llevando vuestra lujosa vida de mierda. ¡Y os creyeron! ¡Vuestros patéticos lloriqueos los convencieron! Nosotros nos pudríamos en Azkaban, solos, olvidados, sin nada que nos perteneciera, mientras la puta de tu madre y un mocoso retrasado como tú os pegabais la gran vida en vuestra gran mansión, rodeados de elfos domésticos y cosas brillantes. ¡Con unos privilegios que ganasteis traicionándonos!

—¡Lo hicimos para protegernos! ¡Para salvarnos! —tronó Draco, embravecido ante los insultos a su familia—. ¡No tengas la hipocresía de decir que tú no hubieras hecho lo mismo para salvar el culo! ¡No éramos vuestras jodidas niñeras, no teníamos ninguna obligación de cuidar de vosotros!

—¿Cuidar de nosotros? —rio Mulciber sin humor, soltando otra carcajada seca y alzando la voz tanto como el propio Draco—. No entiendes nada, estúpido mocoso. Nada. ¡Me atraparon porque esa zorra de Narcissa delató mi posición y la de mis compañeros a cambio de que tú no pasaras un año en Azkaban! ¡Vendió mi vida entera, la vida de catorce mortífagos, a cambio de un puñado de meses de la tuya, solo para que no tuvieras que sentar tu regio culo en el suelo de una celda!

—¡Era mi madre! ¡Y la matasteis! ¡Me da igual lo que hubiera hecho, hijo de la gran puta! ¡Te mataré!

—¡Vuelves a equivocarte! Te recuerdo que no has venido aquí para vengarte, sino para morir. ¡No dejaré que ningún niñato mimado se ría de mí, y menos si lleva el apellido del cobarde de Lucius!

Draco no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto podía o no confiar en que Mulciber estaba realmente solo en esa casa abandonada. En cualquier caso, poco o nada le importaba: la furia se había apoderado de él, y las ganas de lanzarse al cuello del asesino de su madre acabaron venciéndolo. Daba igual si moría en el intento.

—¡ _Sectumsempra_! —gritó, sin saber si era la voz de Snape o la de Potter la que le había vociferado esa maldición en su cabeza. Pero Mulciber la esquivó con sorprendente habilidad, respondiendo al instante con un hechizo no verbal de color negro que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra la cabeza de Draco. Por suerte, en el último segundo logró rodar por el suelo, evitándola de milagro.

—¡ _Crucio_! —respondió Mulciber, pero Draco la esquivó de nuevo saltando detrás de una cómoda destrozada. Aguardó un segundo antes de asomarse por la izquierda y contraatacar:

—¡ _Confringo_! ¡ _Impedimenta_! ¡ _Expelliarmus_!

Pero Mulciber rechazó todos los hechizos con defensas extraordinariamente rápidas sin siquiera despeinarse. Soltando una carcajada, le provocó:

—¡Vaya! ¿El pequeño Malfoy solo se atreve a usar los hechizos que aprendió en el colegio?

Ebrio de ira, Draco volvió a salir de su escondite tras la cómoda para gritar con todas sus fuerzas:

—¡ _Cruc…_!

—¡ _CRUCIO_!

La maldición de Mulciber, infinitamente más rápida que la de Draco, lo golpeó con una fuerza inesperada que lo derrumbó, haciéndole aullar de dolor. Era como si todos sus huesos se astillaran y rasgaran su carne desde dentro, como si sus órganos estuvieran reventando uno a uno, como si le hubieran prendido fuego a su piel. Y de pronto, el dolor se fue, dejando en su lugar el frío alivio del polvo y el aire.

Draco giró, quedando con el abdomen sobre la gruesa alfombra raída, y boqueó desesperado por respirar de nuevo. No era capaz de enfocar la vista, y las sombras se sucedían ante sus ojos mientras luchaba por no perder la consciencia.

Escuchó pasos a su izquierda seguidos de esa odiosa risa ronca y baja.

—Vaya, qué lástima… Ha sido un combate francamente decepcionante. Pero supongo que después de todo eres tan inútil como tu padre. Una pena. Hasta la zorra de tu madre nos dio más guerra, con sus patéticos intentos de sobrevivir y sus…

Pero Mulciber no pudo acabar, porque Draco se levantó de golpe encendido por la mecha del odio, y antes de que el mortífago pudiera reaccionar, Draco lo embistió con todas sus fuerzas contra la barandilla que separaba el pasillo del hueco de la escalera.

La madera crujió y cedió, partiéndose como débiles ramitas, y Mulciber se precipitó al piso de abajo con un alarido.

El impacto levantó una pesada nube de polvo, pero no fue suficiente para acabar con el mortífago. Tan rápido como sus costillas rotas se lo permitieron, Mulciber recuperó la varita y la alzó a toda velocidad, apuntando hacia lo alto de la escalera, justo donde Draco acababa de llegar igualmente armado.

Las dos maldiciones asesinas estallaron en sus bocas a la vez, y por un instante, los dos pisos del número 13 de Herondale Street se iluminaron con el verde tétrico de la muerte.

Las siguieron un ruido sordo, un grito, más polvo.

Y después, el silencio.

* * *

 **N/A.** Mañana tengo que madrugar, así que iré mucho al grano: en los últimos comentarios muchos habéis señalado que Hermione parecía bastante más estancada que Draco. Siento no haberos dado una respuesta hasta ahora, pero necesitaba que ella se mantuviera "bloqueada" hasta este capítulo xD Espero que la primera escena haya servido para satisfaceros :)

La segunda escena es un paralelismo con respecto a la escena de Lucius del capítulo pasado. En este caso, sin embargo, es Hugo quien sufre en silencio. Un abrazo gigantesco a mi madre, que sin saber muy bien ni de qué va el fic -y sin gustarle una pizca el Dramione- me dio la idea de la cajita de música, sin la cual esa escena no hubiera nacido. Te quiero, mamá xD

Y la tercera escena. DRACO, IRRESPONSABLE. ¿Qué voy a hacer con este chico? ES QUE SOLO SE LE OCURRE A ÉL METERSE ASÍ EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO. Pero ya lo decía Theo: la ira que había desencadenado la muerte de su madre era algo serio que necesitaba tratamiento. ¿Qué habrá pasado al final? Os dije que soy dada al drama y a los finales trágicos, así que supongo que os tendré temblando hasta el sábado xD

Un abrazo gigantesco a todos los que seguís apoyándome. Llevamos 163 Favs y 195 Follows, ¡y nada menos que 428 reviews! Cada vez veo más posible alcanzar los 500, ¿qué me decís?

¡Un súper abrazo a los que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior!

 **Franca** (¡bienvenida, y un millón de gracias por todo!), **Sennyff Enel Ram, xaf, Guest anónimo 1, LadyChocolateLover, Parejachyca, Pamela, MaRu-chan MKV, Guest anónimo 2, Doristarazona, Carmen, Caroone, crazzy76, SALESIA, Vigrid** (¡pues bienvenida tú también! Y tranquila, algo de eso que me pides habrá ;D), **lilithamonre77, nellito, PaolaLissete y Reichel.**

El comentario más destacado de la semana ha sido el de **PaolaLissete** , que además de precioso ha sido largo, argumentado e increíble. Bienvenida, y muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y críticas. Son más que bien recibidas, y me has animado un montón. En serio, gracias :D

Nada más por hoy, gente. Nos vemos el sábado que viene con más (igual no más Draco, pero sí más fic xDDDD).

PD/ Igual Draco sigue vivo. No os alarméis.

PD2/ O igual no.

PD3/ Sabéis que podéis seguir pidiéndome escenas perdidas y spin-offs para el fic de extras que estoy preparando, ¿verdad?

PD4/ No me matéis por dejar así el capítulo.

PD5/ ¡Deja un review si quieres mover la estantería del _Trece Letras_ y cerrar herméticamente el "rincón de Granger" para quedarte dentro a solas con Draco/Hermione!


	27. Y morir un poco más

**N/A.** ¡Hola! Vale, me he retrasado más de lo previsto, pero aquí está el capítulo. Publico tan tarde porque me había quedado un capítulo algo corto, y lo alargué un poco. Al final, es de los más largos que he escrito xD

Abajo tenéis UN MONTÓN de cosas **IMPORTANTÍSIMAS** que me gustaría que leyerais, así que por favor, echadle un vistazo a la nota de autor del final del capítulo. Ahora, por el momento, no os entretengo más: Draco podría estar muerto, e imagino que eso es todo cuanto os importa ahora. Disfrutadlo en la medida de lo posible y tratad de no matarme, por favor xD **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Viernes_

—La gente normal, Blaise, usa la puerta principal para entrar en una casa.

—La gente normal no tiene un mejor amigo cuyo padre te odia, Theo.

Eran las doce y cuarto de la noche. Theo Nott, resignado y de brazos cruzados, veía cómo Blaise trasteaba dentro de la chimenea. Suspiró, agotado de tanto lidiar con el infantilismo de su amigo, y sacudió la cabeza.

—Nos vamos a matar. Hace como seis años que no usamos esa Red. ¿Quieres dejar a tu hijo sin padre antes de que te haya conocido? Pansy te resucitará solo para asesinarte ella misma.

—Tonterías. Sé lo que hago —respondió Blaise con un gesto despreocupado.

Theo resopló.

Hacía mucho tiempo, cuando eran poco más que unos chavales jóvenes e inexpertos, Draco y Blaise habían llegado a la conclusión de que abrir una Red de conexión Flu no autorizada entre las chimeneas de sus respectivas habitaciones podía ser una idea estupenda. En un alarde de gamberrismo adolescente, y gracias al ingenio de Theo, los chicos habían logrado llevar a cabo su plan, incluyendo también a Pansy y Daphne en él.

La idea era tener una forma de comunicarse en verano y una manera de escaparse de casa en mitad de la noche para verse y divertirse sin que sus padres se enterasen. La Red, sin embargo, resultó ser bastante defectuosa, pues ni siquiera las habilidades mágicas de un diestro Theo de catorce años sirvieron para crear algo decente. Funcionaba, sí, pero quien la usaba dejaba atrás con frecuencia alguna prenda de ropa, un mechón de cabello y, en una ocasión, incluso una uña.

Esta extraña especie de despartición mágica hizo que finalmente se rindieran y dejaran de emplear la Red, aunque nunca llegaron a desactivarla.

En realidad, actualmente dicha Red solo conectaba las habitaciones de Blaise, Daphne y Draco. Theo nunca había llegado a formar parte, pues era el único que no contaba con una chimenea en su habitación personal. Pansy, por otro lado, había exigido que desconectaran su cuarto cuando había descubierto que Blaise se dedicaba a entrar para robarle bragas e intentar pillarla desnuda.

Desde aquellos tiernos catorce años, la Red había caído en el olvido.

Hasta ahora, que Blaise se había empecinado en usarla de nuevo para poder sacar a Draco de su casa sin tener un desafortunado encuentro con Lucius Malfoy.

—Podrías madurar y todo eso. Sé que te resulta complicado comprender el concepto, pero en serio, deberías intentarlo. Lucius no va a comerte.

—Venga ya, tío. La última vez que lo vi, me echó de su casa a gritos. Me odia. Igual que la madre de Pansy. Dicen que soy una mala influencia para sus hijos.

—¿Por qué será? —murmuró Theo lacónicamente.

—No tiene nada que ver con mi forma de ser —explicó Blaise, inclinándose una vez más para comprobar si estaba todo en orden en el interior de la chimenea—. Es por mi origen y todas esas mierdas. Ya sabes. Mi madre se casó tropecientas veces solo para acumular riquezas y yo no seré aceptado como un sangre limpia hasta que se demuestre que mi padre era realmente mi padre, bla bla bla. Ese tipo de chorradas.

Se incorporó, sacudiéndose las manos y sonriendo con satisfacción, y se volvió hacia Theo. Este le devolvió una mirada seria con gesto contrito.

—Sabes que a nosotros no nos importa de dónde vengas —dijo, con esa voz tan sobria y tan Nott. Blaise soltó una carcajada y le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Lo sé, tío. Por eso somos amigos. Hacemos como que no somos absolutamente imperfectos.

—¿Cómo? —inquirió Theo frunciendo el ceño. Blaise asintió con fuerza.

—Claro. Es decir, míranos. Yo soy un don nadie salido de la nada y con un origen de mierda. Draco es un cabrón insoportable, arrogante e insufrible. Pansy tiene una mala hostia acojonante y es difícil aguantarla. Tú eres una nenaza y un empollón. Y luego está Daphne, que es otra sabelotodo como tú y encima padece una severa oniomanía.

—En primer lugar, no sé hasta qué punto debería considerar ofensivo que incluyas " _nenaza_ " en esa lista de defectos. Y en segundo lugar… ¿Oniomanía?

—Significa que eres un comprador compulsivo.

—Ya sé lo que significa. Lo que me sorprende es que lo sepas tú.

Blaise sonrió y se encogió de hombros, estirándose para alcanzar la cajita de polvos Flu que había dejado sobre la repisa de la chimenea.

—Soy un tío instruido, aunque no lo parezca.

—No, definitivamente no lo parece.

Blaise le sacó la lengua, hundiendo los dedos en los brillantes polvos.

—Lo que quería decir es que todos tenemos nuestros problemas y nuestros defectos. Pero en eso consiste ser amigos, ¿no?

—¿En ignorar dichos problemas y defectos?

—Claro que no —respondió Blaise, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sonrió de nuevo y se inclinó hacia Theo, bajando la voz en tono cómplice—. En conocerlos bien, comprenderlos, asimilarlos y tolerarlos. Nadie es perfecto, aunque Draco piense lo contrario.

Theo sonrió. Aunque fuera poco dado a las demostraciones afectivas, en el fondo adoraba a sus amigos. No le hubiera importado ser víctima de uno de los asfixiantes abrazos de Blaise en ese momento.

—Sigo pensando que meterse en la habitación de Draco por la chimenea para llevárnoslo de copas a las doce y pico de la noche es una idea estúpida e infantil —comentó, no obstante. Su tono de voz, sin embargo, era más relajado y divertido.

Blaise se encogió de hombros, entrado en la chimenea. Había crecido desmesuradamente desde los catorce años, y se veía obligado casi a acuclillarse encogiendo la cabeza para caber.

—Sois demasiado aburridos con vuestras vidas adultas, serias y formales.

—¿Pero no podríamos mandarle una carta?

—Ya te lo he dicho: puede que esté dormido. Y no tengo paciencia para esperar a una jodida lechuza. Pienso sacarlo de la cama aunque sea tirando de su precioso pelo rubio y me lo voy a llevar a beber como si no hubiera un mañana.

—Pansy te matará.

—Pero moriré feliz y con una copa de algo bien fuerte en la mano. Venga, vámonos.

Con firmeza y determinación, totalmente ajeno al patetismo de su posición, Blaise soltó de golpe los polvos Flu al grito de _"¡Habitación de Draco Malfoy!"_ , desapareciendo al instante.

Theo se cubrió los ojos con la mano cuando el resplandor de la llama verde llenó la habitación de Blaise. Después, se inclinó hacia la chimenea y se cercioró de que su amigo hubiera logrado transportarse por completo sin dejar atrás ninguna parte esencial de sí mismo.

Con un nuevo suspiro, Theo cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y se metió en la chimenea. Aunque era considerablemente más delgado que Blaise, también era algo más alto, y eso hizo que tuviera que encogerse de una forma ridícula y casi hasta dolorosa.

Empezó a pensar que quizás fuera mejor salir de la chimenea y esperar en la habitación a que Blaise regresara con Draco, pero justo en ese momento escuchó pasos acercándose por el pasillo acompañados de una voz.

—¡Blaise, tesoro, ya he regresado!

La señora Zabini.

Sin pensárselo un solo segundo, Theo lanzó los polvos al suelo de la chimenea y dijo con voz firme pero no demasiado alta:

—Habitación de Draco Malfoy.

El cuarto de Blaise desapareció ante sus ojos, convirtiéndose en un borrón verde reluciente mientras las llamas lo rodeaban y su estómago experimentaba ese característico tirón del transporte mágico.

Y entonces, la fría oscuridad de la habitación de Draco apareció ante él.

Theo salió a duras penas de la chimenea y cayó sobre la alfombra, tosiendo por lo bajo. Lo primero que pensó fue que Blaise tenía razón y Draco estaba dormido.

Cuando alzó la vista, sin embargo, lo que encontró fue a Blaise de pie junto a la cama vacía, con un _Lumos_ convocado en la varita que sostenía sobre su cabeza y la mirada fija en el techo, justo sobre la almohada.

Serio. Mortalmente serio. Serio de esa forma en que Blaise nunca lo estaba.

Theo se levantó de golpe y se acercó, sintiendo un tirón muy distinto al producido por la Red Flu despellejando sus pulmones cuando vio la nota adherida al techo.

La leyó en silencio y sintió que se le secaba la boca.

—Theo —susurró Blaise. No parecía él. Aquella era una voz aterrada, perdida, temblorosa.

Theo tragó en seco y se giró hacia el reloj que había sobre la cómoda.

Las doce y veinte.

La nota citaba a Draco a las doce. Conociéndolo, y en vista de que no estaba allí, lo más seguro era que hubiera ido.

Y tal vez ya estuviera muerto.

Theo sintió que se mareaba.

Un segundo después, Blaise lo cogió por la manga de la camisa y tiró de él.

Theo ni siquiera fue muy consciente de cómo lo arrastraba de nuevo a la chimenea, de cómo regresaban a Zabini Manor, de cómo se iban a toda velocidad ante las preguntas histéricas y preocupadas de la señora Zabini.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Blaise y él se aparecían en la avenida más cercana a Herondale Street que conocían. Y después, ambos corrieron por las calles londinenses bajo el velo de una noche oscura y húmeda.

Tardaron tanto en encontrar Herondale Street y la casa a la que hacía referencia la nota que, para cuando la hallaron, Theo sentía sus pulmones arder por la larga carrera. La cabeza apenas le funcionaba. Todo transcurría lento, lejano, borroso. Le parecía oír un pitido confuso que lo descentraba. Y después estaba Blaise, con el rostro desfigurado, los ojos encendidos, los dedos temblándole sobre la varita que no había soltado un solo instante. Theo creía que Blaise había estado hablándole a voces, pero no podía asegurarlo. No era capaz de escuchar nada.

Ante ellos, la puerta del número 13 de Herondale Street yacía casi totalmente tirada en el suelo, vagamente sujeta por unos goznes herrumbrosos.

Dentro, solo había oscuridad.

Blaise entró primero, enarbolando su varita con un valor que estaba lejos de sentir. Theo lo siguió por inercia, recordando a duras penas sacar su propia varita.

Avanzaron cautelosamente por el pasillo en sombras de la planta baja de la vivienda abandonada, escuchando con atención.

Y entonces, Blaise se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que Theo chocara con él.

Cuando se estiró para ver sobre su hombro qué era lo que había descubierto, Theo sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

Al pie de las escaleras había un cuerpo totalmente inmóvil.

Theo jadeó, sintiendo que se le escapaba de golpe todo el aire. Blaise, inspirando profundamente, echó a andar de nuevo, aproximándose muy cuidadosamente al cadáver enterrado en sombras.

Se inclinó conteniendo la respiración, convocó un _Lumos_ y lo aproximó a la cabeza del cuerpo.

Y por fin, soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Mulciber —dijo, sorprendido y aliviado a la vez.

Theo se dejó caer contra la pared, sintiendo que temblaba. La tensión y el miedo eran horribles, y lo estaban haciendo pedazos.

En ese momento, escucharon los sollozos.

Blaise y Theo se miraron una sola vez.

Y después, corrieron escaleras arriba.

Draco estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra la pared. Su varita estaba tirada un par de metros a su derecha, junto a una cómoda volcada y un montón de barrotes de madera astillados que probablemente hubieran pertenecido a la barandilla que separaba el pasillo del hueco de la escalera.

Los hombros de Draco convulsionaban entre estertores. Theo tragó saliva y encendió su propia varita, acercándose a su amigo lentamente.

Al agacharse frente a él, vio el largo corte que surcaba su sien derecha. La sangre le empapaba la mejilla y goteaba de la barbilla, dibujando manchas grotescas sobre la camisa blanca. Lo peor, sin embargo, eran sus ojos: desenfocados, anegados en lágrimas, llenos de una niebla gris que hizo estremecer a Theo.

Ahí tirado, tiritando entre sollozos, Draco parecía un niño perdido y roto.

—Draco —susurró Theo muy bajito, tratando de que su propio pavor no se viera impreso en su voz.

Él alzó la cabeza lentamente y lo miró por primera vez, pero sin verlo realmente. El miedo de Theo no hizo más que crecer cuando Draco murmuró:

—Lo he matado.

* * *

 _Viernes_

Se habían reunido en casa de Hermione. Hugo había sugerido que fueran allí, ofreciéndoles la casa para ellos solos. Sin embargo, Harry y Hermione le habían insistido para que se quedara, asegurando que no les importaba lo más mínimo que él estuviera allí.

Así, de alguna forma extraña, Harry, Ron, Luna y Hermione habían acabado en el salón, con un montón de refrescos y palomitas, escuchando las anécdotas de la vida de Hugo como dentista y viendo películas sin parar.

Llevaban horas así y era ya la una de la madrugada, pero Ron y Luna estaban tan fascinados con la televisión que no eran capaces de despegarse de ella. En realidad, Ron ya había visto una antes en casa de Harry, pero seguía siendo tan impresionable como un niño pequeño. En dos ocasiones, el joven Weasley se levantó para comprobar que no había algo mágico tras la pantalla de plasma que estuviera generando esas imágenes.

—No hay nada de magia aquí, Ronald. Es pura tecnología —explicó Hugo con una sonrisa. Ron se rascó la nuca, confuso, y sacudió la cabeza.

—No entiendo cómo hacen los muggles para meter a todas esas personas en la pantalla a través de un cable tan estrechito sin usar magia.

—Resulta muy interesante, ¿no crees? —señaló Luna, que insistía en ver la televisión a apenas medio metro de distancia pese a las advertencias de Hermione para poder " _leer el alma de esas personas a través de sus miradas_ ". Finalmente, y después de que Harry la detuviera con una sonrisa, Hermione había desistido en su empeño por arrastrar a Luna al sillón—. Me encantaría aprender a crear algo tan hermoso.

—Siempre puedes estudiar Telecomunicaciones —murmuró Harry con diversión, haciendo que Hermione soltara una risotada. Por un segundo se imaginó a Luna y Ron yendo a la universidad muggle y peleándose con la tecnología en todo su esplendor, y la idea se le hizo terriblemente cómica.

Ron volvió a sentarse junto a ellos, cogiendo el bol de las palomitas, y su cara dibujó una marcada expresión de disgusto cuando descubrió que estaba vacío.

Hugo rio y se levantó, quitándole el bol de las manos.

—No te alarmes. En esta casa siempre hay palomitas. A Hermione le encantan, sobre todo cuando está en esos días del mes. No sabes los follones que monta si se le antojan palomitas y descubre que nos hemos quedado sin reservas.

—¡Papá! —lo reprendió Hermione, encendiéndose como una amapola. Harry y Ron se rieron, y Hugo se fue a la cocina a toda velocidad evitando por los pelos un cojinazo de su hija.

—Así que palomitas, ¿eh? —comentó Harry con diversión, dándole un codazo a Hermione—. Bueno es saberlo.

—Sí. Deberíamos habernos llevado un montón de paquetes a Hogwarts para apaciguarte cuando estés en tu días —lo secundó Ron, ganándose una mirada asesina de Hermione.

—Eso no habría sido muy productivo, la verdad —comentó Luna desde su sitio en la alfombra, donde se había sentado de cara a la televisión con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no habrías tenido nada con qué hacer las palomitas —explicó calmadamente. Ron frunció el ceño y Hermione sonrió triunfal.

—Me habría llevado un microfóndonas de esos.

—Microondas, Ron —le corrigió Hermione, de nuevo divertida.

—No me parece buena idea. ¿A qué corriente eléctrica lo habrías conectado, eh? —siguió Harry. Ron, sintiéndose apabullado ante tal sobrecarga de problemas muggles, se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño y se hundió en el sofá, clavando los ojos en la pantalla de la televisión.

En ese momento, la voz de Hugo les llegó desde la cocina.

—¡Hermione! ¡Hay una lechuza en la ventana!

Harry alzó su mirada verde hacia Hermione con curiosidad.

—¿Esperas una carta?

—No que yo sepa —respondió ella. Se puso en pie y sorteó a Luna antes de girarse de nuevo hacia ellos—. Ahora vuelvo. No hace falta que paréis la película, ya la he visto mil veces.

Se fue del salón con un sonoro " _Tampoco sabríamos cómo hacerlo_ " de Ron seguido de las carcajadas de Harry. Hermione sonrió y sacudió la cabeza, cruzando el pasillo con velocidad y disfrutando de la sensación del parqué bajo sus pies descalzos.

En la cocina, su padre aguardaba con el microondas en funcionamiento y una pequeña lechuza negra esperando inmóvil en la ventana. Hermione se acercó y descubrió una nota de papel apretadamente enrollada y atada a la patita del ave. La desenganchó, mirando con expectación a la lechuza. Era discreta pero elegante, muy hermosa, de apariencia rápida e inteligente. No le sonaba de nada.

Alcanzándole distraídamente una chuchería de un tazón que guardaba en un armario, Hermione se apresuró a desatar el pequeño pergamino y a desplegarlo.

—¿De quién es? —preguntó su padre, acercándose un poco más—. ¿Qué dice?

Pero Hermione apenas le escuchó.

Porque ahí, con una caligrafía temblorosa y apresurada, Theodore Nott le enviaba la dirección de su casa acompañada de un mensaje breve pero no por ello menos amargo y apremiante.

 _"Ven rápido, te necesitamos._

 _Draco está en graves problemas."_

—¿Hermione? —insistía Hugo—. ¿Todo bien?

Ella no respondió. Dejó caer el papel y echó a correr hacia el pasillo, seguida de cerca por su preocupado padre. Cuando llegó al salón, Harry y Ron la miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Y mis palomitas? —preguntó Ron al ver a Hugo llegar con las manos vacías. Sin embargo, su expresión cambió de golpe cuando vio la palidez del rostro de Hermione.

—Harry —dijo ella con voz estrangulada—. ¿No sabrás por casualidad dónde está la calle Silvermoon, verdad?

—No me suena… ¿Por qué?

—Necesito que me ayudéis a encontrarla en un mapa o algo. Tengo que ir ahora mismo.

—¿Para qué? —preguntó Ron, poniéndose en pie y acercándose a ella con el ceño fruncido en un gesto de preocupación.

—Tengo que ir a casa de alguien.

—¿De quién? ¿Por qué? —quiso saber Harry, levantándose también—. ¡Hermione, por Merlín, déjate de misterios y dinos qué pasa!

—¿Vas a casa de Theodore Nott?

La pregunta había salido, cómo no, de los labios de Luna, quien seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos fijos en la pantalla de la televisión.

Hermione la miró con la boca abierta.

—¿Qué? —balbució. Luna giró hacia ella la cabeza y asintió.

—Claro. Allí es donde vive Theodore Nott, en la calle Silvermoon.

—¿Cómo sabes eso, Luna? —preguntó Harry. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Theodore Nott y yo somos amigos. He ido muchas veces a su casa. Desde su balcón pueden verse anguilas de aire nadar en el cielo las noches de invierno.

—Espera, ¿has estado en casa de Nott? —casi gritó Hermione, acercándose a ella—. ¿Puedes aparecerte allí?

Luna volvió a alzar indolentemente los hombros.

—Dentro no. Tiene protecciones, y de todas formas sería de muy mala educación. Pero puedo llevarte hasta el portal, si quieres. Vive en un apartamento muggle, ¿sabes?

—Sería genial, Luna. ¿Puedes hacerlo ahora mismo?

—Claro.

Luna se puso en pie y enlazó su mano con la de Hermione, pero los chicos las detuvieron.

—¡Esperad! —exclamó Harry—. Hermione, ¿qué diantres pasa? ¿Por qué tienes que ir a casa de Nott?

—¡Sí! ¿Qué os ocurre con ese Slytherin? ¿Ha pasado algo malo, Hermione? —lo secundó Ron. Hugo, por su parte, contemplaba la escena con expresión confusa y estrujando su camisa entre los dedos.

—No tengo tiempo para explicároslo. Os lo contaré todo cuando regrese, lo prometo. Si no aguantáis la espera, llamad a Ginny y preguntadle por Draco Malfoy. Ella sabe gran parte de la historia.

—¿Malfoy? —gritaron Harry y Ron a la vez. Pero antes de que pudieran hacer una sola pregunta más, Luna se desapareció, llevándose consigo a Hermione.

* * *

 _Viernes_

En cualquier otro momento, Blaise habría preguntado qué demonios hacía Hermione Granger en el pequeño apartamento de Theo, sentada en el sofá junto a Draco con una profunda preocupación anegando sus ojos castaños y mordiéndose el labio inferior casi hasta hacerse sangre.

Esa noche, sin embargo, ni siquiera Blaise tenía ganas de prestar atención a cosas como la presencia de Granger allí, lo cual, por otra parte, solo parecía sorprenderlo a él.

La bruja había llegado justo después de Daphne, quien la había arrastrado al salón sin decir nada.

Después, todo había sido muy confuso. Granger había empezado a hacer preguntas histérica, mientras Theo le explicaba todo lo que sabía con creciente nerviosismo y gesticulando exageradamente. Draco, hundido en el sillón y aún con su camisa empapada en sangre, no había dicho una sola palabra. Se había limitado a alzar la cabeza y mirar a Hermione con confusión, como si no entendiera qué hacía ella allí. Sin embargo, había acabado bajando la vista sin hacer ningún comentario.

Solo faltaba Pansy por llegar, pero el debate estaba servido.

Después de que Theo y Blaise encontraran a Draco, este les había dicho que Jugson se hallaba en el edificio de al lado, y que probablemente no tardaría en llegar para ver qué había sucedido. Era imposible que no hubiera escuchado la pelea.

Así, Blaise había sujetado a Draco por la camisa y a Theo por el brazo antes de desaparecerse con ambos, desesperado por ponerlos a salvo.

Se habían aparecido frente a Zabini Manor, pero Theo había despertado de su trance y había agarrado a sus amigos para llevarlos a su propio apartamento. Inmediatamente después, había mandado su Patronus a buscar a Daphne y Pansy y había escrito un breve mensaje que, ahora Blaise lo sabía, tenía a Granger como destinataria.

Pansy aún no había llegado, pero la discusión ya había empezado. Hermione se había sentado junto a Draco y alternaba sus miradas entre él y los Slytherin, verdaderamente compungida.

—No deberíamos habernos marchado sin más —dijo Theo en ese momento. No se había dirigido a Blaise directamente, pero él sintió que aquello era una clara acusación. Levantó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada incendiaria.

—¿Y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Pararme a redecorar la casa? ¡Había otro jodido mortífago que podía llegar de un momento a otro!

—Dejamos un cadáver ahí en medio —replicó Theo, mirándole con una seria y abrasadora intensidad—. Tal vez lo mejor sería volver y hacerlo desaparecer.

—Nadie va a regresar ahí —terció Draco, aún con los ojos clavados en la pared y la taza de té que Daphne le había hecho enfriándose entre sus dedos. Su voz sonaba rasposa y ronca, carente de inflexiones. Aunque estaba mucho menos en shock que cuando sus amigos lo habían encontrado, todavía no parecía totalmente recuperado.

—Es una prueba demasiado evidente, Draco… —comenzó Theo, pero Daphne lo interrumpió.

—¿Y de qué os serviría esconder el cuerpo? La varita de Draco está controlada por el Ministerio desde que eludió Azkaban. ¿Tengo que recordaros que saben con absoluta exactitud qué hechizos hace cada día?

Se hizo el silencio. Blaise miró hacia el sofá y se fijó en la forma en la que Granger y Draco estaban sentados, infinitamente cerca, infinitamente conectados, pero sin tocarse lo más mínimo. Y sin embargo, había algo uniéndolos en el aire. Un lazo etéreo, frágil, pero poderoso. Esa conexión no podría haber sido más notoria ni aunque hubieran estado abrazándose para sostenerse el uno al otro.

—Mulciber era un fugitivo —dijo entonces Granger. No lloraba, pero su voz sonaba densa y comprimida, casi nasal—. El Ministerio entenderá que fue en defensa propia…

Blaise soltó una carcajada amarga y Draco cerró los ojos lentamente.

—El Ministerio no entenderá nada —negó Theo, presionándose el puente de la nariz—. Desde que Starkweather se convirtió en ministro, esto se ha convertido en una caza de mortífagos indiscriminada. No le hizo ninguna gracia que algunos como Draco fueran declarados inocentes y se libraran de ir a prisión. Aprovechará esto para meterlo en Azkaban sin dudarlo un solo instante.

—¡Pero lo hubieran matado si no se hubiera defendido! —protestó Hermione. Daphne suspiró.

—No es tan sencillo, Granger —dijo con un murmullo—. La justicia no es la misma para todos, me temo. Draco tenía una especie de… ¿libertado condicional? Creo que es así como los muggles lo llaman. Estaba bajo vigilancia. No podía hacer nada que se saliera lo más mínimo de lo que las leyes dictan. Starkweather querrá saber qué hacía Draco con un mortífago fugado de Azkaban en una casa abandonada. Dirá que se había reunido con él para ayudarlo a esconderse y, tal vez, reorganizar a los mortífagos que siguen en libertad. Incluso aunque lográsemos demostrar que eso no es cierto, afirmará que Draco podría haberlo congelado o desarmado antes que matarlo.

De nuevo, silencio. Draco cogió aire y se cubrió los ojos con el antebrazo, tratando de serenarse. Las consecuencias de lo que había hecho eran demasiado terribles, demasiado pesadas como para asumirlas de frente. Ver a sus amigos a su alrededor desesperándose por encontrar una solución que él sabía que no hallarían no hacía más que incrementar su culpabilidad.

—Eres un grandísimo gilipollas —dijo en ese momento Blaise, poniéndose en pie y mirando a Draco con rabia—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer caso a esa jodida nota? ¡Y solo! —Se acercó y lo zarandeó con fuerza. Draco ni siquiera alzó la mirada. Daphne se aproximó y colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Blaise, tratando de tranquilizarlo, pero él se zafó con brusquedad y volvió a sacudir a Draco—. ¡Eres imbécil, joder! ¡Te dijimos que nos avisaras si volvías a recibir una de esas cartas! ¡Nos lo prometiste, maldita sea! ¡Joder! ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

—Blaise —susurró Daphne con voz temblorosa—. Blaise, por favor, tranquilízate.

—¡No me pidas que me tranquilice, joder! ¡Van a meterlo en Azkaban! ¡Y eso si no deciden que el beso del dementor es el castigo ideal para él! ¡Ha matado a un hombre, Daphne, por el amor de Merlín! ¡Casi lo encierran cuando el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado sin haber cometido nunca un crimen así! ¿Qué crees que le pasará ahora que ha pronunciado la maldición asesina estando bajo advertencia de que no debía hacer ninguna estupidez?

—Cállate, Blaise, por favor —intervino Theo, mucho más serio que Daphne, pero Blaise lo empujó cuando intentó acercarse a él.

—¡No me da la gana! —Se volvió hacia Draco, que seguía hundido en el sofá con la mirada perdida y los labios apretados. La sangre aún manaba de la herida de su sien, pues se había negado a que nadie le tocara para curársela—. ¿En qué estabas pensando, Draco? ¡Dímelo! ¿En qué-cojones-estabas-pensando? —le gritó, separando las palabras con énfasis—. ¡Van a matarte, joder! ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! ¡Van a matarte!

Y de pronto, Draco se levantó, enfrentándose a Blaise con su altura y todo el hielo de su mirada. La sangre que inyectaba sus ojos y le goteaba de la mandíbula le daba un aspecto aterrador.

—¿Te crees que no lo sé? —gritó, más alto aún que el propio Blaise.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso es exactamente lo que creo!

—¡Pues te equivocas! ¡Sé perfectamente lo que he hecho y cuáles son sus consecuencias! ¡Lamento comunicarte que es tarde para volver atrás! ¡Soy muy consciente de que mis posibilidades se limitan ahora a pudrirme en Azkaban o morir ante un jodido dementor!

—¡Callaos de una vez! —se impuso Daphne, enfadándose también—. ¡Ni siquiera sabemos qué piensa hacer el Ministerio al respecto! ¡Dejad de pelear, porque esto no va a llevarnos a ninguna parte!

Blaise se volvió hacia ella con tanta fiereza que Hermione se puso en pie y Theo dio un paso adelante, dispuesto a enfrentarse a su amigo si la situación lo requería.

—Quiero respuestas —ladró Blaise—. ¡Quiero que me digáis por qué soy el único que no está entendiendo nada! ¡Quiero saber por qué mi mejor amigo acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte, y quiero saber qué cojones hace Granger aquí!

—Yo le pedí que viniera —respondió Theo, y Hermione asintió con toda la firmeza que pudo.

—Solo quiero ayudar, Zabini —dijo en voz baja, pero Blaise sacudió la cabeza, mirándola con decepción.

—Sabía que Draco y tú teníais algo —masculló con tono dolido—. Pero no me esperaba que fuese tan grande e importante. Y fui el único al que no le dijo nada. Ni siquiera me había dicho que te veía con frecuencia.

—Hablaremos de esto en otro momento —intervino Draco, buscando la mirada de Blaise—. No es nuestro principal problema ahora.

—No —coincidió Blaise, negando con la cabeza y dejándose caer en un sillón con repentino agotamiento—. Nuestro principal problema es averiguar qué mierda de defensa vamos a inventarnos para intentar salvarte el culo.

Un repiqueteo en el cristal hizo que todos se volvieran hacia la ventana. Theo se acercó y la abrió para dejar entrar a una lechuza gris que dio un par de vueltas por el salón antes de dejar caer una carta roja sobre la mesita. Después, se fue por donde había entrado.

El sobre tenía el sello del Ministerio. Fue Hermione quien lo cogió para abrirlo, pero apenas había roto la solapa lacrada cuando el sobre se alzó en el aire abriéndose y dejando caer diminutas trizas de papel para empezar a hablar con una voz femenina y pomposa.

—Estimado señor Draco Malfoy —dijo, volviéndose hacia el aludido y moviéndose como si de una verdadera boca se tratara—. Se le hace saber que ha sido usted acusado de hacer uso de una maldición imperdonable esta noche, a las doce horas diecisiete minutos de la noche, en el número 13 de Herondale Street, Londres. Una investigación para hallar al destinatario de la maldición asesina ha sido puesta en marcha, y por lo pronto, es usted llamado a declarar en una vista dentro de una semana en el Ministerio de Magia. Su varita queda oficialmente incapacitada hasta ese día, y cualquier intento de apropiarse de otra o de escapar de la ciudad será inmediatamente notificado al Ministerio y considerado como un agravante en su condena. —El Howler hizo una breve pausa, y las arrugas del papel se curvaron en algo similar a una sonrisa cínica—. Con mis mejores deseos, Sally Nightwatch.

Y entonces, la carta se autodestruyó, deshaciéndose sobre la mesa en desgarrones de papel. Nadie habló durante un largo rato. Se quedaron quietos, mirando los restos del Howler, digiriendo en silencio las palabras que todos habían escuchado.

Draco y Hermione se miraron sin hablar. En los ojos de ella había miedo y preocupación. En los de él, culpabilidad y una disculpa muda. Fue Blaise quien, finalmente, rompió la tensión del momento.

—Estamos bien jodidos —declaró. Esa vez, nadie le reprochó su vocabulario ni su falta de tacto.

Theo se apretó los párpados cerrados, desesperado por mitigar el creciente dolor de cabeza que se le había despertado, y Daphne se levantó de nuevo con determinación para poner un poco de orden y cordura a la situación:

—Vale, así están las cosas: Draco tiene que ir a esa vista. Es tarde ya para regresar a la casa y hacer desaparecer el cadáver, así que no vamos a poder fingir que no ha habido asesinato. Por tanto, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es centrarnos en preparar una buena defensa. Tenemos que organizaros y pensar. Granger, tú trabajas en el Ministerio: ¿podrías ayudarnos a buscar algún punto flojo en las leyes en el que poder apoyarnos?

Hermione asintió con vehemencia.

—Claro que sí. Contad con ello. Mañana por la tarde tendré una copia de la legislación mágica con todos los vacíos legales que pueda encontrar en los que podamos acogernos.

Hermione sintió de pronto que unos dedos largos y cálidos rozaban los suyos, y vio de reojo cómo Draco se posicionaba a su lado acariciándole el dorso de la mano con un gesto discreto y fugaz pero no por ello menos revelador.

Enrojeció ligeramente, pero se cuidó de hacer comentarios al respecto.

Daphne se había vuelto ya hacia Theo y Blaise, y hablaba apresuradamente con ellos sobre posibles argumentos a favor de Draco, historias que justificaran los hechos y testigos a los que sobornar.

—Tenemos la nota —señaló Nott—. Podemos entregarla como prueba de que Draco no estaba reuniéndose con ellos en secreto para ayudarlos.

—Sí, es una suerte que esta no la haya quemado —añadió Blaise con sarcasmo. Su ánimo, sin embargo, se había enfriado bastante, y parecía tan entregado como los demás a la búsqueda de una solución. Daphne, Theo y él siguieron discutiendo mientras Hermione miraba a Draco con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Había más notas? —preguntó con tono recriminatorio. Draco no respondió, pero ella adivinó la respuesta sin dificultad—. ¿Y no se te ocurrió nada mejor que quemarlas?

—Lo último que necesito hoy son más sermones, Granger, muchas gracias —replicó él con un gruñido. Hermione resopló y se palmeó la frente con resignación.

—No sé ni de qué me sorprendo. —Miró de reojo la herida de Draco y arrugó la nariz, sacando su varita—. Ven aquí, déjame curarte eso. Estás sangrando mucho.

—No necesito que me lo cures.

—Y yo no estaba haciéndote una sugerencia.

Hermione lo sujetó de la camisa y tiró de él para ponerlo frente a ella. Cuando lo tuvo delante y se sintió el único objetivo de esa intensísima y peligrosa mirada gris, Hermione se sonrojó, pero no se dejó intimidar. Murmuró los encantamientos sanadores intentando ignorar que todos se habían callado y los miraban con atención. Por primera vez, Hermione se sintió fuera de lugar, como un gatito en un nido de serpientes.

Y entonces sonó el timbre.

—Debe de ser Pansy —dijo Blaise, parpadeando para apartar la vista de Draco y Hermione—. Ya le abro yo.

Salió a toda velocidad del salón y cruzó el pasillo hasta el recibidor. Se detuvo allí un momento, inspirando profundamente para serenarse. Entre el pánico de haber creído que su mejor amigo había muerto, la decepción de saber que había alguien importante en su vida y no le había contado nada, la rabia producida por su irresponsabilidad y el sufrimiento que le generaba comprender que no había luz en el futuro de Draco, Blaise se sentía sobrepasado. Era mucho más de lo que podía manejar.

Soltó el aire lentamente y abrió la puerta, pero a quien encontró bajo el umbral no fue a Pansy, sino a un chico alto y atractivo de rizos castaños y ojos azules. El desconocido frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia atrás para ver la letra del apartamento y comprobar que estaba en el sitio adecuado. Cuando se cercioró de que así era, miró de nuevo a Blaise y le dedicó una sonrisa rápida y educada.

—Blaise Zabini, imagino —dijo. El aludido asintió quedamente, demasiado sorprendido como para hacer otra cosa. El chico le tendió la mano, y Blaise se la cogió para devolverle el saludo por pura inercia—. Tylor Brooks. Es un placer.

—¿Tylor…? —Blaise parpadeó y reaccionó, regresando a la realidad—. ¡Oh, así que tú eres…!

—El sanador de Draco, sí —asintió Tylor—. O el novio de Theo, si es por eso por lo que me conoces. ¿Están aquí? Draco y Theo, quiero decir.

—Eh… Sí, sí, en el salón.

—Muchas gracias. Con permiso.

Tylor entró, rodeando a Blaise, y se dirigió con paso veloz hacia el salón. Zabini sacudió la cabeza y fue a cerrar la puerta, pero justo en ese momento Pansy apareció en el descansillo subiendo por las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—¿Está aquí? —gritó, casi abalanzándose sobre Blaise—. Theo y sus paranoias. Me llegó el mensaje. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Ese idiota místico solo me dijo que Draco estaba en problemas!

—Así es. Pasa, corre. Yo no lo he matado porque pensé que te haría ilusión hacerlo tú misma.

Pansy entró a toda prisa y Blaise cerró al fin la puerta, siguiéndola al salón. Tylor había pasado justo antes que ellos.

—Buenas noches. Theo me dijo que se trataba de una situación de emergencia —estaba diciendo en ese momento—. Apenas me contó lo más esencial, pero me sirve para hacerme una idea de la gravedad de la situación.

—¿Y este quién es? —susurró Pansy.

—Tylor —respondió Blaise por lo bajo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Draco, mirando a su sanador con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Theo me avisó.

Draco resopló y se volvió hacia Nott con el ceño fruncido.

—Dime, Theo, ¿hay alguien en Londres a quien todavía no se lo hayas dicho?

—Sí, a tu padre —respondió Theo con evidente sarcasmo—. Pensé que a él sería mejor que se lo contaras tú mismo.

—Calma, por favor —intervino Tylor, alzando las palmas de las manos para tranquilizar a los presentes. Vio entonces a Hermione, a quien dedicó una rápida sonrisa a modo de saludo. Ella no pudo evitar sorprenderse por la serenidad con la que el sanador se estaba tomando todo el asunto.

—No quiero calmarme —replicó Draco, haciendo que Hermione le encontrara un indudable parecido a su amigo Zabini—. Por si no lo has notado, estoy en la mierda. No tengo forma de escapar de esto. Si has venido a hacerme terapia, no lo necesito. Asumiré las consecuencias y punto. Y si has venido para que hablemos de los terribles motivos ocultos que me llevaron a cometer semejante irresponsabilidad, te ahorraré el trabajo: solo podía pensar en matar al hijo de puta que asesinó a mi madre. Me movían el odio y la venganza, nada más. Fin. Ya puedes marcharte.

Tylor enarcó una ceja y sacudió la cabeza.

—Conciso y al grano, aunque no demasiado elegante —comentó—. Pero te equivocas. No es a eso a lo que he venido.

—¿A qué, entonces? —inquirió Blaise con sincera curiosidad. Tylor sonrió sin demasiada alegría.

—Estoy aquí para proponeros algo, una solución. No va a gustarte, Draco, de verdad que no. Pero creo que es mejor que Azkaban, y desde luego, infinitamente mejor que el beso del dementor.

Sus palabras generaron un silencio curioso, lleno de intriga.

Esa vez, fue Daphne quien lo rompió.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Tylor?

El sanador cogió aire y los miró de uno en uno con determinación.

—Quiero decir que tengo un plan.

* * *

 **N/A.** ¡Y hasta aquí llegamos! ¿Qué os ha parecido? El número de reviews del último capítulo se redujo a la mitad de lo que es la media, así que me tenéis en vilo. No sé si os dio pereza comentar o si es porque no os gusta el rumbo que está tomando el fic... ¡Vamos, que solo quedan tres capítulos más! ¡Contadme algo! ¿Os gusta? ¿Lo odiáis? ¿Es predecible? ¿Fascinante? ¿Horroroso? ¡ **Decidme lo que sea, pero decidme algo**!

Cosas importantes:

1\. **GRACIAS** a todos los que me habéis nominado en los **Amortentia Awards**. Para los que no lo sepáis, **YCTC** **ha sido nominado en TRES CATEGORÍAS** : **Mejor LongFic Drama, Mejor LongFic Romance y Mejor Fic en Proceso.** Por si eso fuera poco, el Draco y la Hermione de este fic han sido nominados también a **Mejor Pareja Principal** , y yo he sido nominada a **Mejor Autora 2016**. No os hacéis una idea de lo **IMPRESIONANTE** que ha sido para mí recibir todas esas nominaciones totalmente inesperadas. No sé muy bien cuándo va a comenzar el proceso de votación o hasta cuándo será el plazo, pero sí puedo deciros que todos los detalles se irán publicando en el blog oficial de los **Amortentia Awards** (aamortentiaawards (punto) blogspot (punto) com), además de en su página de Facebook. Yo también os iré contando todas las novedades a través de mi propio FB y de las notas de autor de este fic. Y quería pediros un favor: ahora que hemos llegado hasta aquí, me haríais una persona infinitamente feliz si, en caso de que consideréis que YCTC merece ganar alguna de esas categorías, entraseis y votaseis por él. Y si no, pues pasaos igualmente para ver qué otros fics y autores han sido nominados: os aseguro que hay verdaderas maravillas ahí por las que podéis votar.

Quiero recordaros que estas nominaciones no son solo mías: YCTC es algo de lo que todos formamos parte. Yo lo escribo, pero son vuestras constantes respuestas las que me animan a continuar y me hacen seguir entregándome a este fic. **Gracias de corazón** a todo el mundo, en serio.

2\. Totalmente fuera ya de los Amortentia Awards, quiero recomendaros una serie de fics de dos autoras increíbles a las que tenéis que leer: la primera es **MrsDarfoy** , autora de un montón de Dramiones sencillamente espléndidos. Si aún no habéis leído " ** _Prescindible_** ", " ** _Una rápida sucesión de terribles infortunios_** " o " ** _Sin compromiso_** ", no sé a qué estáis esperando. En ese orden, encontraréis drama, humor y lemon, tres cosas que sé que adoráis xDDDDD Por cierto, **MrsDarfoy** y sus fics también han recibido un montón de nominaciones, así que podéis hacerle justicia a su magnificencia con un simple voto :D

La segunda recomendación es **LadyChocolateLover**. No solo os vuelvo a decir lo impresionante que es su Dramione " ** _Cárcel de ópalo_** " (cuyo antagonista, por cierto, ha sido nominado a Mejor Villano), sino que os recomiendo también otro fic suyo de una pareja nada explotada: se trata de " ** _Evolución_** ", un Seamus/Tracey que vais a AMAR si estáis buscando una historia de una pareja poco común. ¿Hay algo mejor que descubrir nuevas relaciones entre Gryffindors y Slytherins?

3\. Lo de siempre ya, chicos. Un abrazo gigantesco por los **182 Favs, los 215 Follows y los 441 reviews**. En particular, a las doce personitas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior:

 **CumulusMale, Reichel, LadyChocolateLover, HelenaJane28** (¡muchas gracias por tu inmenso comentario!), **Carmen, Doristarazona** (¡gracias!), **SALESIA** (¡wow, ya echaba de menos tus pedazo comentarios, jajajaja!) **, PaolaLissete** (estoy sin palabras. No sabes lo increíble que es recibir reviews como los tuyos, tan sorprendentemente detallados y emotivos. Gracias, de corazón) **, xaf, LidiaaIsabel, adrmil y Parejachyca.**

Nada más, dejo de daros la brasa xD Tenéis mi **Twitter** , mi **correo** y mi **Facebook** en mi perfil por si queréis contactar conmigo para lo que sea :3 ¡Un abrazo inmenso!

Meri

PD/ Me he portado bien y he dejado vivir a Draco, aunque me he planteado matarlo. Quiero reviews como recompensa xD

PD2/ Confieso que aún no he acabado YCTC y ya me muero de ganas de empezar mi siguiente Dramione. Solo adelanto que habrá un piano de por medio.

PD3/ Si alguien adivina cuál es el plan de Tylor, **le dedico el próximo capítulo** xD

PD4/ Deja review si no existen peros cuando es Draco/Hermione quien te necesita en mitad de la noche.


	28. Contigo

**N/A.** Bueeeenas. Vale, en el capítulo anterior recibí nada menos que TREINTA Y NUEVE REVIEWS. Estoy tan en shock que he decidido compensároslo con un súper capítulo: algo más de 7600 palabras sin contar notas de autor, solo para vosotros. ¡Espero que os gusten!

 **ADVERTENCIA:** en la primera escena hay un momento en el que se describe una relación sexual. No es ni de lejos muy explícito, pero sí lo suficiente como para que la página me obligue a subir el fic a **Rated M**. Os aviso para que sepáis que ya no lo vais a encontrar entre los fics de Rated T :)

Nada más. Os dejo con la lectura. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Madrugada del sábado_

Pansy y Blaise habían sido los primeros en marcharse después de que el plan de Tylor hubiera sido discutido durante casi dos horas. Blaise había insistido en quedarse un poco más para acompañar a Draco a casa, pero este se había negado a regresar a Malfoy Manor esa noche. Allí lo esperaría su padre, tal vez despierto, tal vez histérico tras haber visto la nota, si es que la había visto. Iba a ser una conversación difícil que Draco prefería mantener a plena luz del día, con la cabeza más ligera y sin la imagen del cuerpo inmóvil de Mulciber grabada en las retinas.

Theo le había ofrecido entonces la habitación libre de su apartamento, y Draco había aceptado sin muchos reparos. Solo tras asegurarse de que no era necesaria su presencia allí, Blaise había permitido que Pansy lo arrastrara fuera del edificio, alegando que Draco necesitaba descansar y no escucharle parlotear como un crío pequeño con hiperactividad.

Daphne había sido la siguiente. Había abrazado a Hermione antes de marcharse y le había susurrado un levísimo " _Gracias_ " al oído, cosa que había sorprendido a la Gryffindor.

Y finalmente, cuando solo quedaban Draco, Theo y Tylor, Hermione se dio cuenta de que ella sobraba.

—Bueno… Creo que lo mejor será que me vaya yo también —dijo, levantándose del sofá y estirándose para recuperar la sensibilidad en las piernas y los brazos. No se le escapó la mirada ausente de Draco recorriéndola en silencio cuando la sudadera se movió hacia arriba, dejando a la vista apenas un par de centímetros de la piel de su cintura.

Theo reaccionó de golpe, levantándose él también de la silla en la que llevaba hora y media encogido.

—¿Seguro? Podrías quedarte, si quieres. Es decir, yo me marcho.

—¿Te marchas? —repitió Draco, frunciendo el ceño con incredulidad. Theo asintió. Apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos por el sueño, lo que le confería un aspecto aniñado que hizo sonreír a Tylor.

—Con él —respondió Theo, señalando al sanador—. Te dejamos la casa para ti. Imagino que querrás pensar, descansar y estar solo.

—No es necesario —repuso Draco, pero Tylor intervino.

—Claro que lo es. Te vendrá bien algo de privacidad. Ha sido una noche dura, Draco. —Le puso una mano sobre el hombro. Él estaba de pie y Draco sentado, así que la diferencia de altura obligaba a este último a alzar la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Ciertamente, no tenía muy buena cara. Tylor cogió entonces un papel en blanco y algo para escribir de la mesita de su izquierda y garabateó una dirección apoyado sobre su propia rodilla, haciendo equilibrios para no caer y sujetando el tapón del bolígrafo con la boca. Después, se lo tendió a Draco—. Mi casa. Ven a buscarme mañana a la hora que quieras. Seguiremos preparando tu defensa y te daré algo para dormir.

Draco cogió el pequeño papel en silencio y asintió, mirando la dirección sin verla.

—Bueno, pues nosotros nos vamos —dijo Theo—. Si necesitas cualquier cosa, el número de Tylor está escrito en un post-it sobre el teléfono en… Vale, olvídalo —se interrumpió al ver la expresión de pánico y desconcierto de Draco—. Mi lechuza está en el estudio. Úsala si lo necesitas, pero trata de no salir de aquí hasta que volvamos mañana, ¿vale?

—Hoy ya es mañana, Theo —terció Draco con un suspiro, frotándose los ojos.

Theo sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

—Buenas noches, anda. Intenta dormir un poco —dijo, y empujó fuera del salón a Tylor.

Hubo un instante tenso en el que Hermione y Draco se miraron en silencio.

Después, ella echó a correr detrás de los dos chicos.

—¡Esperad! —susurró todo lo alto que pudo sin que dejara de considerarse un susurro. Ambos se giraron justo cuando ya estaban a punto de salir del apartamento. Hermione llegó junto a ellos y miró a Nott con auténtico pánico—. ¡No puedo quedarme aquí! ¡Es tu casa!

Theo pestañeó un par de veces antes de responder.

—Ya lo sé. Pero no me importa que te quedes, Granger. No creo que vayas a robarme o a prenderle fuego al salón, ¿verdad? —Hermione enrojeció ligeramente y Theo asintió, satisfecho con esa reacción—. No tienes que estar aquí si no quieres, claro. Pero supongo que a los dos os vendría bien hablar y todo eso. Puedes marcharte cuando te apetezca. No hace falta que cerréis con llave, el edificio entero tiene hechizos de protección.

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior un instante, pensativa. La idea de estar en una casa ajena la ponía nerviosa. Que el propietario fuera además un chico con el que apenas había intercambiado un par de palabras en toda su vida, más. Y que la única otra persona que fuera a quedarse allí fuese Draco Malfoy, muchísimo más.

No obstante, acabó suspirando y asintiendo.

—Bien. Al menos así habrá alguien aquí capaz de usar un teléfono —murmuró. Tylor soltó una carcajada—. Oye, Nott, ¿podría usar tu lechuza para mandar un mensaje a mi casa? Mi padre debe de estar preocupado.

—Claro, sin problema.

—Muchas gracias.

—No hay por qué darlas.

—Bueno, nos vamos ya —dijo Tylor, saliendo al rellano y llamando al ascensor con una naturalidad que delataba que no era la primera vez que se movía en un edificio muggle. Theo se acercó a él y Tylor miró a Hermione de nuevo, sonriendo—. Portaos bien… o no, como veáis.

—Anda, cállate —masculló Theo, ruborizándose y empujando dentro del ascensor a su novio. Hermione enarcó una ceja y miró a Theo con diversión.

—Y yo que pensaba que era un chico muy formal —comentó burlonamente. Theo suspiró.

—Sí, ni te imaginas cuánto —murmuró sombríamente. Se despidió con la mano y entró él también al ascensor, evitando por los pelos las puertas mecánicas.

Hermione aguardó un largo instante. Se quedó ahí quieta, pensando con cierta diversión en la pareja tan perfecta que hacían esos dos. Parecían hechos el uno para el otro hasta el punto en que ella no se había sorprendido ni un poco al descubrir que estaban juntos.

Finalmente, y movida por preocupaciones mayores, Hermione retrocedió y cerró la puerta. El recibidor se quedó a oscuras, y una voz inesperada tras ella la sobresaltó.

—Así que te quedas, ¿eh?

Hermione se giró y deslizó la mano por la pared hasta encontrar el interruptor de la luz. Cuando la electricidad obró su magia, Draco apareció ante ella, frunciendo el ceño y parpadeando exageradamente ante la repentina iluminación. Hermione se fijó en que su piel, aunque limpia ya de sangre, seguía teniendo un color extraño, más pálido de lo normal, casi acartonado y cetrino, enfermizo. Alzó la mano de forma inconsciente para tocarle el rostro, pero en el último segundo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y detuvo sus dedos a unos milímetros de su piel.

Fue el propio Draco quien avanzó de forma casi imperceptible, haciendo que la mano de Hermione quedara directamente sobre su mejilla. La miraba fijamente con esa intensidad tan suya, con ese hielo que, lejos de enfriar, ardía.

Hermione suspiró.

—Sí —susurró. Estaban tan cerca que hubiera sido absurdo hablar más alto—. Sí, me quedo. Un rato, al menos.

Draco asintió en silencio y bajó la mirada. Hermione hizo descender sus dedos por la línea de su mandíbula hasta posarla en su hombro, donde la dejó inmóvil. Él hizo una mueca antes de hablar.

—Gracias —dijo con cierta dificultad, como si no estuviera nada acostumbrado a enfrentarse a semejante palabra. Levantó la vista de nuevo y clavó en ella sus ojos con cierta ansiedad—. Por venir. No tenías por qué haberlo hecho.

—Sí que tenía. Necesitabas ayuda.

—Yo no…

—Sí, la necesitabas —lo interrumpió Hermione, disfrutando en secreto cuando él arrugó la frente con fastidio al verse contradicho dos veces seguidas. Hermione respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza—. No tienes que hacer esto solo, ¿sabes? Tienes buenos amigos que te quieren y van a ayudarte. Igual que Tylor, que cuida de ti como de un hermano pequeño. Y yo… bueno, haré también cuanto esté en mi mano.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él. Se había acercado a ella, o tal vez había sido la propia Hermione la que se había movido. Era difícil de decir. En cualquier caso, era indudable que ahora estaban mucho más cerca. Tanto, que Hermione podía sentir su respiración lenta y el calor que emanaba su piel.

—Porque es lo que hacen las personas cuando alguien que les importa está en problemas. Y tú, desde luego, estás en serios problemas.

Draco esbozó una de sus sonrisas sarcásticas de medio lado. Quizás algo nublada por el cansancio y la preocupación, pero ahí estaba al fin y al cabo.

—¿Eso quiere decir que te importo?

Hermione se encogió de hombros, en absoluto dispuesta a dejarse enredar por su lengua viperina sin dar antes un poco de guerra.

—No todo el mundo tiene un archienemigo tan leal como yo —medio bromeó. Vio la diversión en sus ojos metálicos, y eso le hizo sentir un profundo alivio. Draco llevaba toda la noche inquietantemente ausente.

De pronto, el mago se puso serio, y su voz se convirtió en una declaración gris y rota cuando habló:

—He matado a un hombre.

—Lo sé —respondió Hermione en el mismo tono, colocando la mano izquierda en el hombro libre de Draco. Tal vez para sostenerse ella. Tal vez para sostenerlo a él.

—Pronuncié la maldición asesina.

—Lo sé.

—Lo vi morir.

—Lo sé, Draco.

Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

Sonaba increíble en sus labios.

Draco cerró los ojos y apoyó su frente en la de Hermione.

—¿No vas a decirme nada al respecto? ¿No estás enfadada?

Hermione se paró a preguntarse cuándo habría empezado a preocuparle a Draco lo que ella pensara de él, pero no halló respuesta.

—No estoy de acuerdo con lo que hiciste al salir de esa forma tan estúpida e imprudente en busca de una panda de asesinos, solo y en mitad de la noche —dijo lentamente, cuidándose de no imprimir matices de reproche en su voz—. Pero comprendo por qué hiciste lo que hiciste una vez allí. Eras tú o él. Tenías que vivir.

Draco abrió los ojos y la miró con una mezcla de diversión y sorpresa.

—¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Hermione Granger, la perfecta prefecta que defendía el derecho a la vida y el buen corazón de todos y todas?

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco, pero rio.

—Conocí a un chico que me demostró que nadie gana nunca en las guerras. Y que, a veces, hay que morir, y a veces, hay que vivir.

La sonrisa de Draco vibró un segundo. Luego, se difuminó pausadamente.

—¿Significa eso que me perdonas? —preguntó. De nuevo la voz baja y a punto de hacerse pedazos.

—¿Quieres mi perdón? —inquirió Hermione, sorprendida. Draco estaba cerca, muy cerca, con las manos apoyadas en la pared a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como una cárcel pero más dulce, como un abrazo pero más etéreo.

—Necesito tu perdón —respondió él en un susurro frágil.

Los ojos de ambos entrecerrados. Sus alientos fundiéndose en uno solo. Sus labios casi, casi pegados.

—Entonces —dijo Hermione con el mismo tono—, te perdono.

Y sus labios se encontraron.

Fue un beso increíble que pasaría a la historia de los mejores besos regalados sin permiso ni perdón. Un beso que llevaba ahí años antes de que se hubieran conocido, que estaba entre ellos zumbando, esperando el momento preciso, desbordándose. Un beso que no pudo aguantar más y se rompió entre sus labios, expandiéndose, creciendo, llenándolo todo.

Hermione con los dedos en el pelo de Draco. Él con la cabeza ladeada, la punta de la nariz acariciando su mejilla y las manos en su cintura.

Subía y bajaba de intensidad. No se terminaba nunca, y si se les escapaba entre los dientes lo recuperaban a mordiscos, pegados a la pared, solo ellos, siempre ellos.

En algún momento la luz del recibidor pareció demasiado invasiva, y Draco sujetó a Hermione alzándola y haciendo que lo rodeara con las piernas. Sin dejar de besarla, la llevó a la habitación que creía que era la de invitados… o al menos eso esperaba.

Cayeron en la cama juntos. Podrían haber aterrizado en cualquier otro sitio, pero la cama estaba ahí y parecía un agravio ignorarla. Además, ninguno de los dos tenía tiempo para pensar.

Draco giró y quedó sobre Hermione. La miró en silencio un instante, deteniéndose a detallar el brillo de sus labios rojos y entreabiertos, sus pupilas dilatadas, los rizos revueltos derramados en cascada sobre la colcha blanca.

Él mismo se sacó la camisa manchada de sangre, lanzándola lejos para no tener que verla más. Antes de que se hubiera vuelto hacia Hermione ella exigió su atención, tirando de él hacia sus labios y recorriendo su torso con las manos. Draco se estremeció cuando sintió las yemas de sus dedos tibios dibujando las cicatrices de las muchas torturas que aún lo perseguían en sueños. Hermione apenas las veía. No eran más que líneas blancas surcando la piel pálida, atravesando las depresiones levísimas que quedaban entre sus músculos.

Y fue entonces Hermione la que giró sobre él, quedando sentada a horcajadas en su cadera. Lo miró y se mordió el labio inferior.

La habitación estaba vagamente iluminada por la luz que escapaba del salón, pero con eso era suficiente para verlo. Con el pelo rubio muy desordenado, los ojos grises muy encendidos, los latidos de su corazón muy desbocados en su pecho, justo bajo el lugar donde Hermione había posado la mano. Draco estaba delgado, casi demacrado, con los pómulos marcados, las ojeras violetas tiñéndole cruelmente el rostro y ese cansancio eterno en la mirada.

Hermione sabía que seguramente no estaba siendo objetiva. Que a ella nunca le había gustado Draco. Pero _Merlín bendito_ , nadie podría haberla atraído más en ese momento.

Se inclinó hacia él y lo besó de nuevo, sedienta de algo, de cualquier cosa, de lo que fuera, de todo cuanto él pudiera darle. Y Draco le siguió el ritmo con ganas, recorriéndola por encima de la ropa hasta que nada fue suficiente y la amplia sudadera de Hermione desapareció por el mismo sitio por el que lo había hecho antes su camisa.

La siguieron los zapatos y los calcetines de ambos. Hermione se tumbó junto a Draco cerrando los ojos para no ver cómo él la miraba cada pocos segundos, hambriento, encendido. Ella sentía sus mejillas arder, pero no podía parar de buscarlo, de besarlo, de tocarlo.

Draco intentó desabrocharle el sostén con algo de torpeza, concentrado como estaba en no perderse para siempre en los labios de la bruja. Ella hizo ademán de ayudarle, pero justo en ese momento Draco logró su cometido y lo lanzó lejos, mirándola con una ceja enarcada y esa expresión a caballo entre la arrogancia y la burla que hizo que ella riera. Se pegó de nuevo a él para evitar que la mirara otra vez de esa forma, como si quisiera comérsela y no dejar nada, pero pronto las caricias de Draco la relajaron de nuevo.

Los pantalones de ambos tardaron más en desaparecer. Draco esperó hasta conocer por completo toda la Hermione que había quedado a su alcance, bajando con caminos de besos húmedos entre sus pechos y cubriéndola de roces cuidadosos, adorándola en silencio. Atrapó sus pezones entre sus labios y jugó con ellos hasta endurecerlos, dedicándose en cuerpo y alma a Hermione. Ella suspiraba, le recorría la espalda de arriba abajo, lamía su cuello para después morder con cierta maldad, dejando a su paso marcas rojizas que le cubrían los hombros y descendían casi hasta la clavícula.

Y una vez que los pantalones se hubieron perdido en algún lugar de la habitación, el resto de la ropa interior no tardó ni un segundo en seguirlos.

Y después, más besos. Más caricias. Draco y Hermione rodando en esa cama que podría haber sido infinita. Se perdieron el arriba y el abajo, se esfumaron los miedos y las imágenes de vistas en el Ministerio y cadáveres abandonados en la oscuridad. Solo quedaron ellos, juntos, pegados, tocándose, conociéndose, sin certezas pero certeros, únicamente ellos, enteros, hechos pedazos.

Hermione movió su mano arriba y abajo por la erección de Draco, y él dejó que sus dedos se perdieran en la humedad entre las piernas de la bruja. Se acariciaron cada vez más convencidos, cada vez más expertos, estudiándose con el arte de hacer el amor.

Hermione lo besaba con la constante sensación de que algo en su pecho estaba a punto de estallar. Tal vez su corazón desbocado, o quizás sus pulmones embriagados por el olor de Draco. Quería más, mucho más. Y que por la mañana viniera lo que tuviera que venir.

Él, por su parte, sentía que no había tiempo ni espacio bastante en el universo para dedicarse a Hermione tanto como quería. No había manos para deslizarlas por sus piernas. No había ojos para contar todas sus pecas a lo largo de su espalda. No había bocas para besarla entera y lamer su piel caliente.

Al principio, ambos trataban de esconder sus respectivos antebrazos. Los dos tenían marcas demasiado horribles como para hablar de ellas, lo suficientemente espantosas como para romper el momento por su culpa. Una calavera negra de cuya mandíbula escapaba una gran serpiente. Un montón de finas cicatrices que dibujaban las palabras _Sangre sucia_.

Pero pronto cada uno encontró el miedo del otro, y entre besos se curaron para siempre.

Cuando finalmente Draco se hundió en ella, ambos se miraron a los ojos, acelerados y jadeantes, deteniéndose un instante para asegurarse de que aquello era real. De que estaba sucediendo.

Después, Hermione retiró un mechón rubio y rebelde de Draco hacia atrás. En su mirada se reflejó todo lo que nunca le había dicho con palabras. Y fue tan revelador, tan grande, tan balsámico, que Draco se sintió cuerdo por primera vez en su vida.

Solo quiso entonces enloquecer con ella, los dos al mismo tiempo, juntos.

¿Qué podía haber más sensato que eso?

Aprendieron a coordinarse, a moverse a la vez, a alejarse para que el reencuentro fuera incluso más intenso y delicioso. Chocaban y se tocaban. Era perfecto. Sublime. Los dos, solo los dos, en una cama, daba igual cuál, daba igual dónde.

Hermione fue la primera en alcanzar la cima unos minutos más tarde, gimiendo con fuerza el nombre de Draco y mordiendo su hombro para ahogar la expresión máxima del placer. Cuando la vio llegar, cerrando los ojos y casi deshaciéndose entre sus brazos, Draco luchó por seguirla. Se movió más rápido, más fuerte, cubierto de transpiración, jadeando junto al oído de Hermione.

En su cabeza se repitió su propio nombre saliendo de los labios de ella así, desfalleciendo de puro placer. Y con él resonaba también el sonido de sus caderas chocando, fundiéndose, haciéndose una.

Y por fin, él también se dejó llevar, ralentizando de golpe el ritmo y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar del orgasmo con un gemido que también tenía dueña escapando entre sus dientes apretados.

Se hizo el silencio.

Y, como siempre, solo quedaron ellos.

* * *

 _Miércoles_

El sonido del timbre distrajo a Hermione de su inmersión en los papeles que llevaba desde las diez estudiando. Con un suspiro, la bruja dio un último sorbo a su taza de té y salió de su habitación.

—¡Ya abro yo! —gritó para que su padre no tuviera que levantarse del sofá del salón. Caminó descalza hasta la puerta y, cuando abrió, ante ella aparecieron Harry y Ron. El primero con cara de circunstancias. El segundo, evidentemente molesto—. Hola, chicos. ¿Pasa algo?

—Tú sabrás —gruñó Ron, entrando tras Harry y cerrando con fuerza. Se cruzó de brazos, enfurruñándose como un niño pequeño, y se apoyó en la pared del recibidor. Hermione parpadeó.

—No tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.

—Lo que Ron quiere decir —intervino Harry, que como siempre que se ponía nervioso estaba pasándose de nuevo una mano por el pelo—, es que nos gustaría saber qué te ocurre, y por qué no confías en nosotros lo suficiente como para contárnoslo.

—¿Cómo que qué me pasa? Nada. ¿Por qué?

—¡Venga ya, Hermione! —protestó Ron separándose de la pared, pero volvió a recostarse sobre ella bajando de golpe el tono de voz al darse cuenta de que había gritado—. Ginny no quiere decirnos nada. Insiste en que seas tú la que nos lo cuente. Y lo único que sabemos es que tiene que ver con Malfoy.

—Sí —asintió vehementemente Harry—. Hermione, el viernes te marchaste con Luna en mitad de la noche y no volvimos a saber nada de ti hasta el día siguiente por la tarde. Y desde entonces no has respondido a una sola de nuestras lechuzas. No haces más que ir al Ministerio a por papeles y leerlos una y otra vez.

Hermione enrojeció, recordando la razón por la cual había olvidado mandar un mensaje a su padre y sus amigos la noche del viernes. Ellos, claro, no necesitaban tantos detalles.

Pero en algo tenían razón: les debía una explicación.

Suspiró y se llevó una mano a la frente, armándose de valor para afrontar esa conversación.

—Venid a mi habitación. Tengo que hablar con vosotros.

—¡Al fin! —exclamó Ron, alzando los brazos al cielo con dramatismo. Harry y él la siguieron hasta su cuarto, deteniéndose a saludar brevemente a Hugo cuando pasaron frente a la puerta del salón.

Una vez solos, Ron se dejó caer sobre la cama de Hermione y Harry ocupó el sillón bajo la ventana.

Hermione cogió aire, preguntándose cuál era la mejor forma de introducir sutilmente el tema.

Decidió, sin embargo, que dicha forma no existía.

—Tengo algo con Draco Malfoy —soltó a bocajarro. Y esperó, maldiciendo por no haber traído un paraguas con el que protegerse de la lluvia de gritos escandalizados que estaba segura de que le iba a caer encima.

Pero, para su sorpresa, lo único que pasó fue que Ron bufó antes de mirar a Harry.

—Te lo dije. Me debes dos galeones.

Harry suspiró y se quitó las gafas para limpiarse los cristales con la camisa, algo que Hermione le había repetido mil veces que no debía hacer si no quería rayarlos. Cuando se las volvió a poner y la habitación se enfocó de nuevo ante sus ojos verdes, Harry vio que Hermione los miraba con la boca entreabierta y expresión estupefacta.

—Ya lo sabíamos —explicó. Ante el carraspeo irónico de Ron, Harry sonrió a modo de disculpa—. Bueno, Ron lo sabía. Me apostó dos galeones a que teníais algo de verdad. Lo cierto es que yo creí que sería algo pasajero y que se os quitaría pronto la tontería.

—Pero… pero… —balbució Hermione, mirándolos con incredulidad—. ¡¿Pero cómo no me habíais dicho nada?!

—¿Para que lo negaras? —resopló Ron—. Ahora en serio, Hermione: no soy nadie para decirte con quién puedes o no estar, claro, pero, ¿Malfoy? ¿De veras? ¡Si es un cretino!

—Coincido —asintió Harry—. Eres mayorcita para decidir en qué jardines te metes y sabes que como amigos tuyos que somos te apoyaremos en todo, pero… ¿estás segura de que es una buena idea? Te recuerdo que es el tío que estuvo haciéndote la vida imposible cada año en el colegio, que te despreciaba por quiénes eran tus padres y que no dejó pasar una sola oportunidad para insultarte.

Hermione alzó las palmas de las manos en tono conciliador y sonrió tristemente.

—Lo sé. Sé todo lo que me vais a decir. Soy muy consciente de quién fue Malfoy y de todo lo que hizo. Pero ahora sé que yo tampoco me comporté siempre bien. Clasificaba al mundo en buenos y malos como si yo misma estuviera por encima de todas las personas y pudiera permitirme el lujo de juzgarlos. Y si yo merezco otra oportunidad, creo que él también.

—Venga ya, Hermione, eso no es comparable a lo que Malfoy hizo —insistió Ron. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez no lo sea. Pero no tengo ganas de seguir luchando. Estoy bien ahora, de verdad que sí. Y mientras funcione y esto se mantenga a flote, no tengo ninguna razón para apartarme de él sin más.

Se creó un silencio lleno de pensamientos mudos entre los tres. Los dos chicos rumiaban lo que Hermione acababa de decir. Harry la miró de nuevo con seriedad.

—¿Sois pareja?

—Sí. Bueno, no. No exactamente. No lo sé. Da igual qué nombre tenga —respondió ella, cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra con nerviosismo.

—¿Eres feliz? —preguntó Harry. Esta vez Hermione no vaciló.

—Sí. Lo soy.

—Entonces, a mí me vale —respondió él. Ron se incorporó y la miró también con intensidad.

—A mí también. Pero como ese rubio teñido te haga el más mínimo daño, se las verá con toda una legión de Weasleys furiosos. La familia al completo. Y creedme, somos un montón.

Harry y Hermione rieron, pero entonces él se acordó de algo.

—Espera, Hermione, eso no resuelve nuestra duda inicial. ¿Qué demonios te pasa con el Ministerio ahora? ¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy, o es algo del trabajo?

Ella se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismo y se encogió levemente de hombros.

—Es… Bueno, lo estoy ayudando.

—¿A qué?

—Cosas de leyes. Draco tiene… tiene una vista.

Harry y Ron se miraron antes de volverse de nuevo hacia Hermione.

—Una vista —repitió Harry lentamente—. ¿Con el Wizengamot? ¿Por algo ilegal que ha hecho?

Hermione asintió despacio. El silencio que siguió a las palabras de Harry fue interrumpido por Ron.

—Joder, pues menos mal que ha cambiado.

* * *

 _Sábado_

Draco aguardaba sentado en la misma silla en la que ya había estado una vez hacía dos años. Iba vestido con su mejor y más caro traje por insistencia expresa de su padre, que cuando se había recuperado del terrible disgusto de saber que su hijo iba a ser llevado a juicio por asesinato se había puesto manos a la obra, hablando con los pocos miembros del Wizengamot con los que aún mantenía amistad para que votaran a favor de Draco.

Aunque él no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto porque sabía que su padre solo quería ayudarlo, no había podido evitar pensar que en realidad lo que Lucius Malfoy estaba haciendo era suplicar clemencia para él. Y esa no era una idea que le gustara.

La silla era incómoda y estaba situada de forma que Draco sentía las miradas de todo el consejo clavadas en él. Posiblemente la sede del Wizengamot fuera el último lugar donde Draco querría ser el centro de atención, pero no estaba en situación de quejarse.

En los bancos circulares que lo rodeaban, a su izquierda, Hermione y Tylor lo miraban con fijeza. También estaba Arnold Filtzwilliam, el director del _IMEM_.

Draco trataba de no mirar demasiado en esa dirección, pero no podía evitarlo: Hermione captaba su atención como si fuera la única luz de la sala y él una polilla desorientada.

La bruja se había vestido con un traje formal y elegante de color azul, femenino y apropiado, y tenía el pelo cuidadosamente recogido en un moño. Apretaba con fuerza una carpeta negra y no dejaba de mirarlo con evidente nerviosismo, dedicándole de vez en cuando sonrisas inquietas que sin duda buscaban tranquilizarlo, aunque sin éxito.

Starkweather, el ministro de magia, se puso en pie y empezó a hablar, pero Draco apenas lo escuchó. Le había sucedido lo mismo cuando había estado allí la última vez, con la mano de su madre apoyada sobre su hombro para infundirle una calma que ni siquiera ella sentía: Draco, simplemente, no era capaz de prestar atención a los detalles del crimen por el que se le acusaba. Le parecía algo extraño, ajeno, como si estuvieran hablando de la vida de otra persona. Otro joven ex-mortífago con el que, en opinión de Starkweather, habían sido demasiado clementes en el pasado.

Draco no supo cuánto tiempo pasó. Él solo se mantuvo quieto, mirando fijamente a Hermione, perdiéndose en sus ojos castaños y preguntándose si volvería a pasar una noche con ella o si estaría condenado a pudrirse en Azkaban el resto de su vida.

Curiosamente, lo único que le preocupaba de esa segunda opción era si ella iría a visitarlo alguna vez.

—Señor Draco Malfoy —dijo entonces el ministro, y Draco apartó la mirada de Hermione para clavarla en él. Si tuviera fuerzas para ser el mismo de antes, sin duda odiaría con todas sus ganas a ese hombre delgado de nariz aguileña y ojos crueles—. En resumidas cuentas, se le acusa de violar las condiciones de la libertad que le había sido concedida hace dos años y de asesinar al mortífago Alan Mulciber. ¿Cómo se declara?

Draco se encogió de hombros indolentemente, ignorando la sádica diversión que parecía reflejarse en la mirada del ministro.

—Culpable, imagino —respondió con tono neutro, cuidándose de no imprimir en sus palabras el tono de sarcasmo con el que habían sonado en su cabeza.

Starkweather parpadeó, evidentemente sorprendido por lo fácil que había resultado obtener una confesión. A su lado, una mujer de mediana edad se inclinó hacia delante para preguntar a Draco:

—¿Podría decir al consejo qué le llevó a cometer un asesinato cuando se le había dejado claro que estaba usted bajo extrema vigilancia?

—No, lo que nos tiene que explicar es qué hacía reuniéndose de noche, solo y a escondidas con un mortífago fugado —intervino otro hombre con varios kilos de más situado en el lado izquierdo de la sala.

—Creo que les fue enviada una nota que el señor Malfoy recibió. Presupongo que en el Ministerio habrá personas lo suficientemente competentes como para distinguir una amenaza de una cartita amistosa, Shail.

Draco volvió la cabeza y descubrió que quien había hablado había sido Tylor. Pese a que la ironía de sus palabras no podía haber sido más evidente, su expresión era de ensayada e irreprochable cortesía.

—¿Y usted quién es? —casi ladró Starkweather, notoriamente molesto con la insinuación de Tylor.

—Tylor Brooks, señor ministro. Sanador de Draco Malfoy. He venido a testificar a su favor y a ofrecer al consejo valiosa información que sin duda hará cambiar su forma de ver este caso.

—No hemos pedido testigos, señor Brooks —dijo Starkweather con tono cortante al ver a Tylor bajar de los bancos y aproximarse a Draco—. Se trata de un ex-mortífago que ya ha sido juzgado en el pasado. El consejo lo declarará culpable independientemente de cuáles fueran sus causas para cometer el delito. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto, así que márchese.

—En realidad, señor ministro —terció entonces Hermione, poniéndose en pie y tratando de proyectar su voz lo más alto y firme posible—, según la legislación mágica actual, todos los magos y brujas llamados a declarar en una vista tienen derecho a la defensa por parte de uno o más testigos, así como a la aportación de pruebas al consejo. Artículo 27.1b, como seguro que bien recordará.

Starkweather gruñó, mirando a Hermione con odio.

—No en el caso del señor Malfoy —insistió, aunque su tono de voz fue más suave que cuando se había dirigido a Tylor. Evidentemente, sabía quién era Hermione, y era consciente de que no le convenía tener desavenencias públicas con ella dado el amor que le profesaba el pueblo mágico inglés.

—Lamento disentir —sonrió Hermione, alzando la barbilla con seguridad—. El señor Malfoy, como ciudadano del Reino Unido que es, tiene pleno derecho a que le sea aplicada la misma legislación que a cualquier otro. He traído todos los documentos concernientes a dicho tema, si desea echarles un vistazo.

Draco la miró, embelesado y sintiendo algo parecido a una chispa de orgullo prendiéndose en su pecho. Esa era la Hermione que él recordaba de antes de que su madre hubiera sufrido un shock mágico: inteligente, decidida, lo suficientemente valiente y cabezota como para ofrecerse a darle lecciones de derecho al mismísimo ministro de magia.

Inaudito.

—Soy el líder del Wizengamot, señorita Granger, conozco esas leyes. No es necesario que me enseñe nada —replicó Starkweather. Finalmente se sentó de nuevo, mirando a Tylor con desprecio y haciendo un gesto en su dirección—. Muy bien, adelante pues. Diga lo que tenga que decir.

Tylor sonrió y carraspeó, dando un paso adelante y colocándose justo a la izquierda de Draco.

—Señoras, señores… como ya he dicho, mi nombre es Tylor Brooks, y soy el sanador del señor Malfoy. Así lleva siendo desde hace varios meses. Me he tomado la libertad de traer conmigo a varios testigos que pueden confirmarlo. Les presento, en primer lugar, al señor Arnold Filtzwilliam, director del _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_ en el que trabajo y al que Malfoy lleva asistiendo como paciente desde hace un tiempo. —El aludido se puso en pie e inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo. Tylor asintió antes de señalar a Hermione—. Y, aunque sobran las presentaciones, a su derecha tenemos a Hermione Granger.

—¿No testificó usted ya a favor de los Malfoy hace dos años? —preguntó Shail, el hombre rechoncho que ya había intervenido antes. Hermione lo miró de frente y enarcó una ceja de la misma forma en que Draco lo hubiera hecho.

—En efecto. Tengo entendido que me es lícito testificar cuantas veces quiera por una misma persona.

—¿Y qué clase de testimonio va a ofrecernos? ¿Acaso vio usted al señor Malfoy acudir a dicho centro? —preguntó otro hombre.

—Así es —respondió Hermione, intentando que la voz no le temblara por lo que estaba a punto de decir—. Yo misma asisto con regularidad, pues mi madre se encuentra ingresada allí debido a un accidente mágico sucedido hace unos meses. He coincidido en muchas ocasiones con el señor Malfoy en dicho lugar.

—Fascinante —resopló Starkweather—. Pero sigo sin ver dónde nos lleva todo esto.

—Nos lleva, señor ministro, al hecho de que el señor Malfoy no se encuentra en plena posesión de sus facultades —dijo Tylor. Hermione volvió a sentarse, pero no se le pasó por alto la forma en que Draco se aferraba con fuerza a la silla y cerraba los ojos. La voz de Tylor, sin embargo, no flaqueó ni un instante—. Tengo todos los papeles que detallan, sesión a sesión, la favorable evolución del señor Malfoy, quien sufre de depresión y de ataques de ira incontrolada desde el asesinato de su madre hace ya casi un año. Lamentablemente, ha sufrido una terrible recaída que lo ha llevado a cometer un delito, pero, y creo necesario insistir de nuevo en esto, sin estar en plena posesión de sus facultades.

Hubo miradas de incredulidad entre muchos miembros del Wizengamot, mientras que el ministro de magia se inclinó hacia delante con estupefacción.

—¿Intenta decirme que el señor Malfoy no puede ser procesado porque es un enfermo mental?

—En efecto, sí. Como he dicho, he traído conmigo todos los documentos en los que se especifican los pormenores de su caso. Estaré encantado de cedérselos a alguno de sus investigadores para que los examine si así lo desea.

Draco intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no escuchar. No oír cómo lo declaraban loco, poco más que un disminuido. Cómo hablaban de la muerte de su madre como si no fuera algo terriblemente importante.

Quiso estrangular a Tylor, pero se contuvo. Sabía que tenía razón: aquella era su única salida.

—De ser eso verdad, el señor Brooks estaría en lo cierto —apuntó la mujer que había hablado al principio, mirando a Draco con curiosidad—. No podemos mandar a Azkaban a alguien que no es dueño de sus actos. ¿Qué clase de justicia sería esa? Pero algo está claro: tampoco podemos permitir que el señor Malfoy se vaya tranquilamente por donde ha venido, y menos aún si realmente se encuentra en semejante estado de enajenación.

—Por supuesto que no —asintió Tylor—. Es por eso que propongo al Wizengamot que nos permitan internar al señor Malfoy en el _Instituto_ hasta que se encuentre completamente curado.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo es ese, si se puede preguntar? —quiso saber una mujer entrada en años de la última fila de bancos. Tylor ladeó la cabeza y fingió pensar, esforzándose en ignorar la oleada de ira que Draco expedía en esos momentos.

—Calculo que, con tratamiento intensivo y diario y determinada medicación, el señor Malfoy podría estar completamente curado en cerca de seis meses. Aunque, si el Ministerio se quedara más tranquilo, podríamos prolongar ese tiempo a nueve meses, incluyendo así tres de rehabilitación social para asegurar el éxito del tratamiento.

Hermione se apretó el puente de la nariz.

Nueve meses. Tres cuartos de año.

No necesitaba mirar a Draco para saber que estaba a punto de asesinar a todos y cada uno de los presentes.

Hubo un murmullo generalizado entre los miembros del Wizengamot, y finalmente Starkweather se puso en pie.

—El consejo debatirá. Se convocan diez minutos de receso. Pueden salir de la sala pero no del edificio.

Draco se levantó de la silla y desapareció por la puerta antes casi de que Starkweather hubiera acabado de hablar. Hermione y Tylor no tardaron en seguirlo a toda prisa, aunque el sanador se detuvo un instante para dejar sobre el atril del ministro todos los documentos que había llevado consigo.

En el pasillo, Pansy, Daphne y Theo aguardaban sentados en un banco. Blaise daba vueltas de un lado para otro, histérico de puro nerviosismo. Lucius había querido ir, pero Draco se lo había prohibido terminantemente. Si había algo que no quería, era salir de allí y ver de nuevo a su padre quieto y vulnerable en el pasillo de la planta más baja del Ministerio, justo donde lo había visto abrazar a su madre por última vez.

Cuando los cuatro amigos vieron salir a Draco precediendo a Tylor y Hermione, se abalanzaron sobre ellos.

—¿Cómo ha ido? ¿Qué han dicho? ¿Se libra de la cárcel? ¿Tengo que entrar ahí y partirle las piernas a alguien? —preguntó Blaise a bocajarro, pero Draco no le escuchó. En su lugar, se giró hacia Tylor con los ojos echando chispas.

—¿De qué cojones vas? —ladró—. ¿Nueve meses? ¿Pasas de seis a nueve así de alegremente?

—¿Prefieres ir a Azkaban? —replicó Tylor en el mismo tono. Hermione se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que veía al sanador enfadado—. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, Draco? ¡Pretenden mandarte a la cárcel de por vida! ¿Piensas que hubieran aceptado una reducción de la condena tan exageradamente ridícula? ¡Si no hubiera subido el número de meses como si no me importara, hubiera sido evidente que solo intento ayudarte! —Tylor bajó la voz de golpe y se acercó a Draco hasta quedar separados por apenas unos milímetros—. No estás ni de lejos lo bastante mal como para necesitar ser internado. He tenido que falsificar la mitad de esos documentos. Si me pillan, el que se va a Azkaban soy yo. No me jodas con que nueve meses te parece mucho. Es como un puñetero curso en Hogwarts, ¿vale?

Draco lo miró fijamente, respirando con cierta dificultad, antes de apartar la vista.

—Lo sé —murmuró finalmente con tono hosco—. Y sé los riesgos que estás corriendo por mí. Te lo agradezco. Es solo que… todo esto es una gran mierda.

—Pero eso ya lo sabías —replicó Tylor, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la pared. Theo se acercó a él y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, en parte para serenarlo y en parte para asegurarse de que no fuera a saltar sobre la yugular de Draco. Tylor, sin embargo, parecía tranquilo, y se limitó a sacudir la cabeza—. Soy consciente de que nada de esto te hace gracia, Draco. Créeme que a mí tampoco. Pero es nuestra única salida. No es momento para ponernos exquisitos, ¿entiendes?

Draco bufó y se sentó en el banco con la mirada perdida. Notó que alguien se colocaba a su lado, y cuando giró la cabeza vio a Hermione junto a él. Parecía nerviosa y preocupada, pero su mera presencia logró enfriar el ánimo de Draco.

—El _IMEM_ es infinitamente mejor que Azkaban —murmuró ella con una sonrisa temblorosa—. Hay tres comidas al día, baños individuales, camas de verdad… Y puedes recibir visitas a diario o pasear por los jardines.

—Sí, tío —la secundó Blaise, acuclillándose frente a Draco—. Será igual que ahora, podrás continuar con tu vida de ermitaño gruñón y solitario. La única diferencia es que no podrás ir de copas ni salir a ligar, pero seguro que conseguimos llevarte una botella de algo bueno. Y respecto a ligar, imagino que ya no te hace falta, ¿no? —añadió con diversión, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione. Ella se sonrojó y Draco enarcó una ceja, cruzándose de brazos y recostándose hacia atrás.

—Espero que tu futuro retoño llore a gritos noche tras noche y haga de tu vida un infierno, Blaise —declaró, haciendo que su amigo soltara una carcajada.

En ese momento, un secretario se asomó al pasillo y les hizo un gesto para que entraran de nuevo.

—¿Ya? —preguntó Pansy. Draco resopló.

— _Diez minutos._ Seguro.

Se puso en pie y dejó que sus amigos lo abrazaran. Después se cuadró, cogió aire y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sede del Wizengamot, pero justo antes de entrar cambió de opinión y se volvió hacia Hermione. La cogió de la cintura y tiró de ella hacia sí, uniendo sus labios en un beso rápido e inesperado pero igualmente intenso. Le pareció escuchar un expresivo " _Wow_ " de Zabini, pero todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era Granger: su sabor, sus ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, sus mejillas arreboladas. Draco le sonrió con malicia, torcidamente, como antes de que el destino los hubiera obligado a convertirse en adultos a golpes.

—Deséame suerte —pidió, aunque no esperó para escuchar la respuesta de la bruja. Dio media vuelta y entró a toda prisa en la sala.

Hermione se giró y vio que todos la estaban mirando con sonrisas pícaras —en el caso de Tylor y Blaise— o gestos comprensivos —en el de los demás—.

Enrojeciendo hasta la raíz del cabello, Hermione dio media vuelta y desapareció por la misma puerta por la que había entrado Draco.

Tylor cogió aire y se armó de valor.

—Bueno, es la hora. Esperemos que todo salga bien.

—Ánimo —le dijo Theo, presionando suavemente su brazo. Tylor lo miró de reojo y sonrió antes de colocar su mano en la nuca del otro chico y atraerlo para estampar un único beso en sus labios.

El " _Wow_ " de Blaise fue mucho más audible esa vez.

Theo miró a Tylor con una mezcla de pánico y confusión, haciendo que el sanador riera.

—No iba a ser yo menos que Draco —explicó, antes de guiñarle un ojo a su novio y entrar él también en la sala.

Una vez allí vio que Hermione y Draco ya se habían sentado en sus respectivos sitios. Tylor se colocó el cuello de la camisa y se dirigió con paso firme hacia la silla ubicada en el centro de la sala, desde la cual Draco lo miraba con seriedad. Se quedó de pie a su lado y aguardó.

El ministro hablaba entre susurros con una mujer de la fila de bancos ubicada justo bajo la suya. Pasados unos instantes, Starkweather asintió y se enderezó, mirando a Draco de una forma que no le gustó nada a Tylor.

—El consejo del Wizengamot ha debatido el caso del señor Malfoy y ha decidido aceptar los documentos aportados como prueba por el sanador Tylor Brooks. Serán investigados y, en función de los resultados obtenidos, el señor Malfoy recibirá o no una condena. En caso de que los documentos sean falsos o de que la supuesta condición mental del acusado sea insuficiente para evitar la prisión, será enviado de forma perpetua e irrevocable a Azkaban. De ser real su contenido, el Wizengamot acepta la propuesta de que el señor Malfoy sea internado en el citado _Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental_ bajo una serie de condiciones que serán comunicadas únicamente al responsable de dicha institución, véase, el señor Arnold Filtzwilliam. —El director del Instituto asintió, conforme, y Tylor vio que la línea de los hombros de Draco se suavizaba a medida que se tranquilizaba. Él, sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar que algo estaba yendo mal. De otra forma, ¿por qué habrían de brillar los ojos del ministro con ese centelleo cruel y divertido? Justo en ese momento, una sonrisa sádica se dibujó en los labios de Starkweather—. No obstante, el Wizengamot considera el tiempo de nueve meses más que insuficiente no solo para la curación de algo que podría incluso ser un trastorno explosivo intermitente, sino también para la retención de un mago que ha cometido un asesinato. Así puedes, de resultar favorable para el señor Malfoy la sentencia tras la investigación de los documentos recibidos, el Wizengamot acuerda prolongar la reclusión del acusado en el _Instituto Mágico del Instituto Mental_ a... cinco años.

Fue como una explosión. Draco se puso en pie de golpe tirando la silla, Hermione se levantó y empezó a gritar escandalizada sacudiendo sus documentos y el propio Tylor perdió la conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo.

Pronto, todo el mundo daba voces, discutiendo a gritos desde unos bancos y otros, mientras dos aurores entraban a toda prisa y sujetaban a Draco por los brazos para evitar que este se abalanzara sobre el ministro.

Tylor se giró hacia Starkweather, sintiendo que la ira hervía en su sangre.

Lo último que vio antes de que los aurores se lo llevaran a él también fue la sonrisa victoriosa del ministro de magia.

* * *

 **N/A.** Vale, esto es un desastre xD Os cuento: en primer lugar, no sé nada de derecho. Si he dicho alguna burrada en esta última escena (porque ya he visto que tengo alguna lectora estudiando Derecho ;D), no dudéis en decírmelo xD

En segundo lugar, pido perdón por esa terrible escena de sexo entre Draco y Hermione xD Es mi primer lemon, si es que se puede llamar así, porque igual es tan light que se queda en la categoría de lime. Sed clementes conmigo xD No he hecho algo súper explícito, primero, porque creo que una escena de sexo puro estaría fuera de lugar en un fic donde lo verdaderamente importante son las emociones y las evoluciones interiores de los personajes, y en segundo lugar, porque como ya he dicho es la primera vez que me meto en este jardín, y sé que algo más exagerado me hubiera quedado demasiado forzado. Al menos por ahora xD Si es súper falso, raro y/o espantoso, pido clemencia y vuestro perdón xD

Habéis sido un montón las que habéis acertado cuál era el plan de Tylor, pero lo prometido es deuda: **este capítulo va dedicado a Jaaaviera, Rachel Hernández, LidiaaIsabel, Amore-Crosszeria, Mantara, Guest Anónimo 2, adrmil, damalunaely, SALESIA, ivicab93, miicaadela, CumulusMale, Baruka84, Malaka black, Carmen, Martuukmg y Doristarazona.**

Wow, realmente habéis sido una barbaridad de personas xD ¡Pero eso es bueno! Significa que he conseguido que conozcáis a Tylor tanto como si fuera un amigo vuestro, y habéis sido capaces por tanto de predecir su comportamiento. ¡Eso es genial!

Ha llegado una barbaridad de gente nueva al fic y quiero darles a todos mi más sincera bienvenida. Además, en un capítulo de hace unas semanas he recibido un review de Ilisia Brongar, una de mis autoras de Dramione preferidas, y el shock fue impresionante xD Han sido más de cuarenta comentarios en total en solo una semana, 39 de ellos en el capítulo anterior, y no quepo en mí de la felicidad. Simplemente, me parece increíble. Tengo plena confianza en que esta semana llegaremos a los **500 reviews**. ¿Me echáis una mano? ¡Venga, que os he hecho un súper capítulo con todo mi cariño! xDDDD

Como de costumbre, un grandísimo abrazo a los que comentasteis en el capítulo anterior ;)

J **aaaviera, Guest Anónimo 1, LadyChocolateLover, Taylor-FZ, Nuria16, Yohana, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Rachel Hernández, Vigrid, LidiaaIsabel, Amore-Crosszeria, Mantara, Cignus Black, pekelittrell** (sí que me habías dejado reivews antes, mujer! xD Muchas gracias :D), **Guest Anónimo 2, adrmil** (¡muchas gracias por la aportación como experta en la materia! :D), **damalunaely, Lorena, SALESIA, Guest Anónimo 2, ivicab93, miicaadela, CumulusMale, Baruka84, Magicis Fidem, HelenaJane28, Caroone, xaf, johannna, Mery215, Altair Nix Black, Mmmasip, Lectora en las Sombras** (¡hola! Jo, ¡cómo te echaba de menos!), **Liz, Malaka black, Carmen, Martuukmg y Doristarazona.**

Madre mía, ¡espero no haberme dejado a ninguno por el camino! En serio, estoy en éxtasis ante semejante volumen de comentarios. Os adoro :D ¡No sabéis lo increíble que está siendo para mí todo esto! Jamás creí que un fic mío pudiera llegar a tantísima gente. Habéis sido un montón de lectores nuevos, así que siento no poder daros la bienvenida individualmente como suelo hacer, pero es que me pierdo xD Aunque no respondo los reviews porque me lleva muchísimo tiempo, que sepáis que los leo varias veces siempre, hasta los más breves, porque me hacen saber que estáis ahí. Y eso es increíble.

 **A los guests anónimos** : ya que me dejáis reviews, ¡hacedlo con algún nombre o algo que os identifique, porfa! Si no, ¡no puedo daros las gracias como es debido y tengo que poneros numeritos! xD

Y nada más que decir. Que un millón de gracias a todos. Que me haría una ilusión tremenda que llegásemos a los 500 reviews esta semana, y que os debo mucho por estar siempre ahí. Y **que leáis las posdatas** , que son importantes xD

Un abrazo inmenso,

Meri

 **PD/ xaf:** por favor, no te preocupes. Aprecio muchísimo las críticas constructivas. Creo que sé a qué te refieres, pero me cuesta un poco identificar cuándo hago eso en concreto. Si no te es mucha molestia, ¿me podrías poner algún ejemplo de dónde son infantiles esas relaciones? No sé si podré hacer mucho ya para arreglarlo en este fic con lo que le queda, pero me ayudaría un montón para futuras historias xD ¡Gracias!

 **PD2/** Lo prometido es deuda. Ni Hermione es una dulce doncella virginal, ni Draco un semental dios del sexo caído del cielo. Son personas, normales y corrientes. No sé si os gustan de esta forma, pero es así como yo los prefiero: **como seres humanos**.

 **PD3/** Dije que serían 30 capítulos, pero mentí xD Realmente **el próximo sábado subiré el último capítulo** como tal. El capítulo 30 es, en realidad, un epílogo, que sucede unos meses más tarde. Lo siento xD No me di cuenta de que no lo había dicho. ¡No me matéis!

 **PD4/** A todos los que habéis prometido seguirme en mis futuros Dramiones: gracias. Recordad que no tengo ningún problema en intercambiar correos, Twitter o Facebook para seguir manteniendo el contacto cuando esto se acabe. Y sabed que es totalmente oficial: **va a haber otro Dramione largo** después de este. Es una promesa.

 **PD5/** ¡Deja un review en este capítulo si quieres que Draco/Hermione te...! Venga ya, ¿en serio necesitáis que os lo diga? xD


	29. Y consumir tu cordura

**N/A.** ¡HOLA! Para los que no lo sepáis porque no pudisteis leerlo en Facebook, he estado de exámenes un fin de semana y enferma (pero enferma enferma) otro, así que no he podido actualizar hasta ahora. Iba a hacerlo ayer, pero seré sincera: me dormí sobre el teclado xD No obstante, ¡AQUÍ ESTÁ EL CAPÍTULO! Y recordad: este es el último. El sábado que viene subiré el epílogo (el cual os recomiendo muy mucho leer porque tiene cosas súper chachis, dado que tiene lugar varios meses después), pero **la historia como tal termina aquí**.

Dato importante: no tiene la misma estructura que otros capítulos. Hay siete escenas: tres recuerdos del pasado sin ninguna conexión entre sí ni con la trama actual que van intercalados con cuatro del "presente".

Nos vemos en la nota de autor. Ahora, os dejo con el final del fic.

Espero que lo disfrutéis, aunque sea un poco. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Lunes_

Draco se sentó en el borde de su cama y miró al suelo con aire ausente y los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Frente a él, sobre la cara alfombra gris, aguardaba una maleta de madera oscura a la que había realizado un encantamiento de extensión indetectable. Había sido algo rutinario y totalmente innecesario, pues la maleta seguía prácticamente vacía. Draco solo había metido ropa de muda, un par de zapatos extra y, en un ataque de nostalgia infantil, un libro de cuentos que su madre solía leerle cuando era pequeño.

Ahí estaba todo. Lo único que iba a necesitar en los próximos cinco años. Él, el heredero de una inmensa fortuna, poseedor de uno de los apellidos más conocidos del Reino Unido, había reducido su vida entera a una estúpida maleta a medio llenar.

Miró en derredor, buscando algo más en su habitación que mereciera la pena llevarse con él. Sentía un nudo extraño en la garganta y algo denso como barro atorándole las vías respiratorias, así que había decidido recoger sus cosas y prepararlo todo para tener algo que hacer, algo con lo que distraerse, algo que le permitiera tener las manos ocupadas y disimular así el temblor que no abandonaba sus dedos un solo segundo.

En su habitación había muchas cosas. Un gigantesco armario de caoba lleno de los trajes, túnicas, camisas y pantalones más caros y exclusivos del país; una cómoda inmensa con pomos de plata en cada cajón; un espejo impoluto con incrustaciones de esmeraldas en el marco; tres escobas que en su día habían sido el último grito cuidadosamente colocadas en sus respectivos soportes en la pared y una estantería repleta de tonterías varias: snitches doradas que había robado en Hogwarts en los partidos que había ganado, fotografías mágicas con sus padres en las que aparecía serio e imponente, una colección de piedras con propiedades mágicas que había reunido de pequeño, un puñado de figuritas de jugadores de quidditch famosos que _El Profeta_ había dado como regalo promocional en cada edición hacía un par de años… Y, aun así, la maleta seguía prácticamente vacía.

Draco se puso en pie y se acercó a la estantería. La fotografía más antigua y la más reciente estaban la una junto a la otra, así que era fácil compararlas. La segunda había sido tomada en las últimas Navidades que había pasado con sus padres. Los tres vestían de riguroso negro y, aunque su aspecto era impecable, en sus rostros pálidos y el vacío opaco de sus miradas se leía el dolor, el miedo, el desgaste. Narcissa tenía una mano sobre el hombro de Draco, mientras que Lucius se erguía muy ligeramente apartado de ellos, mirando a la cámara con la barbilla alzada y el largo pelo rubio echado hacia atrás.

Draco cogió la fotografía y la puso bocabajo, ignorando las protestas de sus integrantes. Se centró entonces en la otra imagen. Había sido tomada muchos años atrás; calculaba que en ella tendría unos cuatro o cinco años. Narcissa lo tenía cogido en brazos y sonreía. Era verdaderamente hermosa, con sus ojos azules y esos dedos largos y finos. Lucius, por su parte, los abrazaba a ambos desde detrás, cuidadosa y elegantemente. Protegiéndolos. _Queriéndolos_. Él también sonreía, con el pelo algo más corto y recogido bajo la nuca. La diminuta versión de Draco mostraba a la cámara sus dientecillos pequeños e irregulares y sus grandes ojos grises, feliz de estar entre sus padres.

Draco dudó un instante.

Después, tomó la fotografía y la metió en la maleta, envolviéndola con mimo en su mejor camisa y colocándola bajo el libro de cuentos de su madre.

Y, ahora sí, se había terminado.

No había una sola cosa más que Draco quisiera llevarse consigo.

Cerró la maleta con tirones violentos y se sentó en el suelo, clavando la mirada en los dibujos de la madera de su mesita de noche.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo así, callado, inmóvil, sin pensar en nada, solo existiendo, pero pasado un rato alguien llamó a la puerta.

Y su padre apareció bajo el umbral.

* * *

 _Draco balanceaba sus diminutas piernecitas desde la mesa en la que estaba sentado. Sostenía una gran taza de chocolate humeante entre las manos y soplaba para que se enfriara más rápido mientras su madre colocaba sobre la chimenea los nuevos jarrones que acababan de llegar de Perú._

— _Madre._

— _¿Sí, Draco?_

— _¿Tú quieres a padre?_

 _Narcissa se detuvo para volverse hacia él, pestañeando con sorpresa._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, hijo?_

 _El pequeño Draco se encogió de hombros, concentrando la mirada en el espeso chocolate y frunciendo el ceño._

— _Daphne dice que su madre se casó con su padre porque sus abuelos le mandaron, pero que no lo quiere. —Se detuvo un instante, acercándose la taza a los labios para probar, pero la retiró en seguida en cuanto comprobó que el chocolate seguía demasiado caliente. Se relamió para limpiarse torpemente y volvió a mirar a su madre—. ¿Tú quieres a papá?_

 _Narcissa suspiró y dejó el jarrón blanco que sostenía sobre la repisa de la chimenea._

— _Claro que sí, Draco, no digas tonterías. ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Yo me casé con tu padre porque lo quería. Nadie me obligó. —Narcissa vaciló un segundo, sintiéndose atravesada por los grandes e inocentes ojos de su hijo, y finalmente expiró despacio—. Es cierto que en familias como la nuestra es importante que elijamos bien a nuestras futuras parejas. No podemos casarnos con cualquiera, ¿entiendes eso? Se perdería nuestro poder, nuestras riquezas, la calidad de nuestra magia, la pureza de nuestra sangre… Pero que no podamos casarnos con el primero que pase no quiere decir que no podamos elegir._

— _Entonces, ¿yo podré elegir con quién me casaré cuando sea grande?_

 _Narcissa sonrió, desenvolviendo otro jarrón blanco y alargado._

— _Claro que sí, cielo. Y no me cabe la menor duda de que sabrás elegir bien al amor de tu vida._

* * *

—¿Draco? —La voz de su padre sonaba demasiado fría como para ser sinceramente indiferente. Draco alzó la vista y lo miró sin responder. Lucius parecía más roto y deshecho incluso que en la fotografía que Draco había volteado—. Draco, tus amigos están aquí. Han venido a… a acompañarte.

Él cabeceó y se puso en pie despacio, cogiendo su maleta y su capa. Después sorteó a su padre y salió de la habitación, pero no se había alejado ni un metro cuando su voz lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Draco…

Giró la cabeza y lo miró. Lucius estaba ahí, pegado al dintel de la puerta. Tan desmejorado que solo el gris de sus ojos gastados delataban al Malfoy que una vez había habido en él. Por lo demás, el rojo de la esclerótica y el tono arrastrado de sus palabras daban a entender que había estado bebiendo otra vez.

Draco dejó que su mirada se deslizara más allá de su padre, hacia su habitación. La cama hecha, la mesita de noche desierta, las cortinas corridas. Vacía, vacía y triste. Y su padre ahí, en la puerta, aferrándose a la empuñadura de su bastón con dedos temblorosos y la barbilla tan alzada como siempre.

De pronto, Draco se sintió diminuto y perdido, ahí en medio del pasillo, con su ligerísima maleta y su capa de viaje. El estupor que lo había aislado del mundo en los últimos días se evaporó de golpe, y Draco se vio invadido por todo el miedo y todo el dolor que no habían estado donde deberían estar desde que su sentencia fue firmada.

Fue estúpido; posiblemente, incluso patético. Pero Draco soltó la maleta, retrocedió el metro escaso que lo separaba de su padre y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Lucius se quedó paralizado un instante antes de dejar caer su bastón y devolverle el abrazo a su hijo. Draco se dio cuenta de que, definitivamente, él era más alto, y también de que su padre estaba demasiado delgado bajo la cara y elegante ropa oscura.

Fue un instante que podría haber durado para siempre, pero que, como todos, se acabó.

Padre e hijo se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Lucius colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Draco con más serenidad y decisión que nunca.

—Buena suerte, hijo. Estoy orgulloso de ti —declaró. Draco se estremeció, asintió quedamente y se apresuró a retroceder junto a su maleta para después marcharse a toda velocidad antes de que sus sentimientos le traicionaran y le hicieran parecer débil.

Bajó casi corriendo los escalones de Malfoy Manor y, en el recibidor, se encontró con los rostros ojerosos y preocupados de sus amigos.

Solo entonces, Draco reparó en que aquella había sido la primera vez que su padre le había dicho que estaba orgulloso de él.

* * *

— _¿No vas a contarnos nada del colegio, hijo?_

 _Draco bajó la pluma y olvidó momentáneamente su redacción de Pociones para mirar a su madre._

— _¿Como qué? No hay nada interesante que contar. Tan lleno de incompetentes como siempre._

 _Narcissa sonrió y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba sentado Draco, colocando una mano sobre su cabeza._

— _¿Incompetentes?_

— _Sí —bufó Draco, dejando la pluma sobre la mesa y girándose por completo hacia ella; se notaba que le alegraba tener una oportunidad de abandonar sus deberes navideños para quejarse de lo mal que iba todo en el colegio a su parecer—. Ese tarado de Dumbledore ha cogido al mago más inútil de toda Europa para que nos dé Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras._

— _Oh, sí, recuerdo que nos contaste algo de eso en una de tus primeras cartas, pero no llegaste a entrar en detalles. ¿Quién es ese mago?_

— _Remus Lupin. Un idiota enfermizo y debilucho que nos trata como si fuésemos unos críos. Él mismo es patético e infantil a más no poder._

 _Narcissa enarcó las cejas. Conocía a Lupin, claro que sí. Habían coincidido un par de años en Hogwarts, aunque por aquel entonces apenas había prestado atención a ese niño de Gryffindor que se pasaba los días en la biblioteca. Por lo que sabía, sin embargo, Lupin había demostrado ser un mago de extraordinaria inteligencia y singular poder._

— _A Potter le encanta, por supuesto —escupía Draco en ese momento, frunciendo el ceño con ese mal humor que era inherente a él—. Y a Granger, cómo no. Se pasa el día defendiéndolo y haciendo preguntas estúpidas a todas horas en sus clases. Como si eso pudiera suplir el hecho de que es una horrible sangre sucia sin futuro._

 _Narcissa parpadeó, sorprendida por el brusco cambio de tema._

— _¿Granger? ¿No es esa la amiga de Potter? ¿La niña que saca Extraordinarios en todas las asignaturas?_

 _Narcissa tuvo que contener una sonrisa al ver a Draco hundirse ligeramente en la silla. Sus cejas formaban una línea recta que casi escondía sus ojos._

— _Sí —masculló con desagrado, como si la palabra se hubiera atascado en su garganta—. Como para no sacar buenas notas, teniendo en cuenta que se pasa el día encerrada en la biblioteca como un ratón asustado._

— _He oído decir que es una muy buena bruja —comentó su madre con falso aire inocente. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor._

— _Es una sangre sucia sin talento —declaró. De pronto, Draco pareció haber perdido todo interés en hablar del colegio, porque se giró de nuevo hacia sus deberes y retomó la redacción de Pociones apretando la pluma con fuerza. Narcissa suspiró, sintiendo una duda terrible y preocupante creciendo en su interior. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero antes de llegar al pasillo le llegó la voz de Draco ahogada en un murmullo rabioso—. Seguro que será una loca frustrada y olvidada en unos años. Y se casará con ese imbécil de Weasley, con ese pobretón fracasado. Seguro que sí._

 _Narcissa miró una última vez a su hijo, entregado pasional y violentamente a sus deberes y a sus demonios internos, antes de cerrar despacio la puerta de su habitación._

* * *

Pansy era la única que estaba sentada en el suelo, aunque se puso en pie rápidamente con una mano sobre su vientre abultado en cuanto vio aparecer a Draco. Los demás se giraron hacia él buscando cualquier indicio de derrumbe próximo para correr a su lado de ser necesario.

Daphne estaba despeinada, igual que Theo, que lucía unas ojeras terribles. Blaise, por su parte, tenía un ojo morado, resultado del puñetazo que le había propinado un auror el día de la vista cuando había intentado llegar hasta Draco a base de insultos y patadas. Pansy había tratado de curárselo con magia, pero Blaise se había negado.

Draco miró a sus amigos y sintió que todo el valor que había reunido en el piso de arriba se desprendía de él y caía rodando escaleras abajo, repiqueteando como canicas de cristal.

Y entonces, Daphne llegó junto a él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

—Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos por que acorten la sentencia —le susurró al oído. Draco la apretó contra sí, pero no dijo nada. No podía. Sentía que, si abría la boca, se rompería. Y su determinación a conservar sus últimos vestigios de dignidad era lo único que lo mantenía en pie en ese momento.

En seguida se vio rodeado por el resto de sus amigos, que le palmeaban la espalda y se turnaban para abrazarlo. Draco quería zafarse, apartarse de ellos y decirles que se dejaran de mariconadas, que estaba perfectamente. Pero no era capaz. Quería sentirlos a su lado. Aunque fuera infantil, patético y egoísta: deseaba saber que sus amigos seguían con él.

Así que se dejó reconfortar por sus apretones y sus palabras de consuelo, pese a que fuera perfectamente consciente de que aquel era un bálsamo con fecha de caducidad. Blaise le cogió la maleta y Draco no tuvo fuerzas para protestar. Con la sensación de que flotaba en algo tibio y vivo, se dejó guiar por sus amigos, que lo acompañaron fuera.

No se desaparecieron. Fueron a pie, caminando juntos, recorriendo las calles de Londres en grupo por última vez. Draco se dio cuenta de que ellos se esforzaban por hacer como que no pasaba nada. Blaise le señalaba a todas las mujeres atractivas con las que se cruzaban con comentarios obscenos, Pansy y Daphne lo arrastraron hasta un escaparate en el que se exhibía la última Saeta del mercado y Theo se enfrascó con él en una acalorada discusión sobre pociones. Era un juego absurdo, aquel de fingir que ese era solo uno de sus paseos habituales, pero Draco se entregó a él en cuerpo y alma; quería disfrutar de sus amigos una vez más.

No entraron en la calle del _IMEM_ por el Callejón Diagón, sino por una callejuela estrecha que los llevó al otro lado. Ahí, frente al muro blanco que cercaba el jardín del Instituto, esperaba Granger.

Los amigos de Draco se detuvieron.

Había llegado la hora de despedirse.

Daphne fue la primera en adelantarse y abrazar de nuevo a Draco.

—Te queremos —le dijo. Él cerró los ojos y hundió el rostro en el cabello áurico de la bruja—. Te querremos siempre. Y no vamos a rendirnos.

Draco asintió quedamente. Tan pronto como Daphne se hubo separado, Theo ocupó su lugar. Draco no estaba acostumbrado a compartir abrazos con sus amigos, y menos aún con él, pero Nott no parecía ni remotamente preocupado por eso. Lo apretó con fuerza y, cuando se apartó, Draco se perdió un instante en sus inteligentes ojos azules.

—Daphne tiene razón —le dijo—. Pase lo que pase, Draco, seguiremos buscando la forma de sacarte de ahí. No te des por vencido. Ambos sabemos que vales más que eso. No les dejes derrotarte.

Theo no pudo seguir hablando, porque Pansy lo apartó de un empujón antes de abalanzarse sobre Draco. Él la miró, repentinamente consciente de algo.

—No conoceré a tu hijo —murmuró—. No lo veré crecer.

Pansy sonrió, haciéndose la dura. El efecto se veía estropeado por las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas.

—Le hablaremos de ti. Haremos que te llame _tito Draco_ para que te saque de tus casillas desde el mismísimo día que seas libre. Y, si nos dejan, lo traeremos a verte en cuanto nazca.

—Y si no nos dejan también —gruñó Blaise. Draco se volvió hacia él. Su mejor amigo se había quedado algo apartado, con las manos en los bolsillos, la mirada clavada en los adoquines del suelo y la maleta a sus pies.

Parecía un niño enfadado, pero en realidad era un hombre dolido.

—Pórtate bien en mi ausencia, ¿eh? —dijo Draco en un mal intento de broma. Su propia voz le sonaba extraña, como si no le perteneciera. Blaise alzó la mirada y le tendió una mano que Draco cogió con firmeza.

—No prometo nada —respondió Zabini, tratando de sonreír sin mucho éxito. Todo cuanto consiguió fue una mueca efímera.

Hubo un brevísimo silencio.

Y después, Blaise tiró de Draco hacia sí y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que Malfoy sintió sus costillas crujir.

—Te voy a echar de menos, tío, de verdad que sí —le dijo Blaise, apretando los ojos para no llorar. Le temblaba la voz como a un crío—. Aplastaré a esos hijos de puta por hacerte esto. Te lo prometo. Y cuando salgas de ahí, si sigues cuerdo, nos emborracharemos como nunca para que olvides toda esa mierda, ¿vale?

—Vale —respondió Draco en voz baja—. Vale. Vale, vale, vale, sí.

Ambos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos una última vez. Después, Blaise se secó el rostro con la manga de la camisa y volvió la vista hacia el fondo de la calle con orgullo.

—Tenemos que irnos —dijo Daphne. Ella también lloraba en silencio. Apretó el brazo de Draco y le sonrió—. Buena suerte, y hasta pronto.

—Sé fuerte —le pidió Pansy.

—Y ten paciencia —añadió Theo, mortalmente serio.

Blaise no dijo nada. Solo dio media vuelta y se fue, demasiado afectado como para despedirse. Los otros no tardaron en seguirlo, diciendo adiós con la mano.

Draco los vio alejarse y pensó que, si eso era lo que se sentía al romperse del todo, ni siquiera la muerte podría hacerle daño ya.

Cogió aire y se giró.

Y allí, esperando en silencio como unos minutos antes, seguía ella.

* * *

— _Draco._

 _Apartó la mirada de la ventana y se volvió. Su madre estaba ahí, en la puerta, con las manos entrelazadas y los ojos clavados en él._

 _Narcissa caminó despacio hasta su hijo y se posicionó a su lado. Él tenía la mirada ensombrecida y expresión ausente._

— _¿En qué estás pensando?_

— _En nada._

 _Ella suspiró. Tras casi dieciocho años, Draco seguía creyendo que podía engañarla así como así. Él vio en el mohín de sus labios que no había logrado sonar creíble, por lo que se volvió bruscamente hacia la ventana otra vez._

— _En ella —respondió finalmente. Narcissa asintió._

— _Granger._

 _Draco no dijo nada. No era necesario. Su madre había estado presente durante los juicios, mostrándose tan sorprendida como él mismo cuando Hermione Granger se había puesto en pie para defender a su familia._

 _Y, de no ser por ella, ambos estarían haciendo compañía a su padre en Azkaban._

 _Draco no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto._

— _La gente tenía razón —comentó Narcissa, mirando ella también más allá del cristal, hacia el cielo gris y triste—. Es una gran bruja y, sobre todo, una gran mujer._

 _Se hizo el silencio. Draco cabeceó distraídamente. No se sentía preparado para pensar si Granger era o no una gran mujer. Solo sabía que, de alguna forma, estaba en deuda con ella. Una deuda que él no quería saldar._

 _No mientras su padre siguiera pudriéndose en Azkaban._

 _No después de haberlo perdido todo._

 _No con ella._

 _Madre e hijo vieron caer las primeras gotas de lluvia. En algún momento, los dedos finos de Narcissa encontraron los de Draco, y ambos entrelazaron sus manos._

— _Madre —murmuró él al cabo de un rato—. ¿Crees… crees que estoy roto?_

 _Narcissa lo miró con seriedad. En cualquier otro, esa pregunta habría sonado a demencia pura. En su hijo, ella sabía que era algo importante y trágico._

— _No, Draco. No lo creo. Pero, aunque así fuera, no debes preocuparte. Nadie está totalmente entero. Por eso las personas se unen, hijo. Para curarse mutuamente de todas sus fisuras._

 _Draco hizo una mueca._

— _Hay personas con más fisuras que otras. Yo tengo muchas cicatrices._

— _Entonces —respondió Narcissa, estrechando los dedos de Draco entre los suyos propios—, tendrás que encontrar a alguien con muchas cicatrices. Para que juntos podáis sanaros._

— _¿Y si no lo consigo? —Draco separó la vista de la ventana y miró a su madre con ese pánico con el que no la miraba desde que tenía seis años y las pesadillas lo despertaban en mitad de la noche—. ¿Y si nos quedamos solos?_

 _Narcissa acarició cuidadosamente la mejilla de su único hijo y sonrió, tratando de infundirle ese valor que ella estaba lejos de sentir. Ese valor que se había esfumado y que languidecía entre rejas junto a su marido._

— _Nunca estaremos solos, Draco. Siempre nos tendremos el uno al otro. Siempre._

— _¿Lo prometes? —preguntó él en un ataque infantil y tembloroso. Pero a quién le importaba parecer un adulto cuando ya no quedaba nada._

 _Narcissa se preguntó si realmente debía mentir así._

No puedo prometértelo.

— _Sí, Draco. Lo prometo._

* * *

Draco se acercó a Hermione hasta que ambos quedaron distanciados por apenas unos centímetros. Ella tenía más ojeras incluso que Theo, y los ojos rojos. De llorar, seguro. Draco sintió algo removiéndose en su interior al pensar que ella había llorado por él.

Y entonces Hermione acortó la distancia que los separaba y se puso de puntillas para besarlo. Fue apenas un roce lento, una caricia fantasmal, como un toque de aire. Pero a Draco le bastó para sentirse infinitamente más ligero.

Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, Draco la vio morderse el labio inferior con los ojos llenos de dudas.

—Es la hora —sentenció él. Hermione cabeceó, apretándose las manos, y lo siguió hasta la puerta del Instituto. De pronto, Draco no tenía miedo. No se sentía desgarrado ni asustado. Casi parecía hasta fácil subir los escalones que lo conducirían a su encierro definitivo durante cinco años si Hermione caminaba a su lado.

Casi parecía hasta fácil ser valiente.

Atravesaron juntos las puertas del Instituto. En el recibidor, sobre unos sillones apartados a la derecha, un empleado del Ministerio acompañado por dos aurores aguardaban su llegada cuchicheando entre ellos. Cuando Draco vio la expresión de sorpresa del empleado, supo que habían creído que no se presentaría allí voluntariamente y a tiempo y que tendrían que ir a buscarlo por la fuerza. El hombre parecía casi incluso decepcionado, así que Draco le dirigió su mejor y más sarcástica mirada acompañada de una ceja arqueada.

Tylor apareció entonces por el pasillo principal. Al igual que Blaise, él también se había llevado un par de puñetazos el día de la vista cuando las cosas se les habían ido de las manos y el juicio había acabado en una pelea física, pero Theo había sido implacable con respecto a su curación, así que en su rostro no quedaba ya ni rastro de los hematomas. No obstante, a Draco le sorprendió ver que incluso con su aspecto cansado y la palidez de su rostro Tylor seguía luciendo atractivo.

El sanador se dirigió hacia ellos ignorando deliberadamente a los tres enviados del Ministerio, que se habían puesto en pie a toda prisa. Se acercó a Draco y le tendió los papeles que sujetaba con expresión seria.

—Tienes que firmar —murmuró con tono monótono—. Ya he arreglado el resto del papeleo.

Draco asintió y tomó la pluma mágica que él le ofrecía, garabateando una firma descuidada sin leer siquiera los documentos en los que dejaba constancia de su consentimiento expreso. Posiblemente fueran los detalles de su reclusión en el centro y los tratamientos que tendría que seguir. Para ser sincero, todo eso le daba igual ya.

Tylor cogió los papeles de nuevo y les dio un golpecito contra su propia rodilla alzada para que quedaran todos juntos con los bordes igualados. Después, se giró hacia el empleado del Ministerio y se los tendió sin mucha delicadeza.

—Sus papeles. Y, como pueden ver, Malfoy está aquí. Ahora, nosotros nos encargaremos de él. Su trabajo ha terminado, pueden marcharse —dijo con dureza. El hombrecillo del Ministerio cogió los papeles con aspecto intimidado antes de mirar con el ceño fruncido a Draco.

—Si alguna de estas condiciones es incumplida, señor Brooks —comenzó con su vocecilla aguda—, déjeme decirle que las consecuencias serán terribles, no solo para el señor Malfoy sino también para usted y…

—Sí, sí, me ha quedado claro —le cortó Tylor con un gesto—. Descuide, somos hombres de palabra.

La cruda ironía del sanador pasó desapercibida para los aurores, pero no para el empleado del Ministerio ni para Draco y Hermione. Todos aguardaron unos instantes en silencio mientras el hombrecillo repasaba los papeles con ojo crítico antes de resoplar y asentir.

—Muy bien, todo en orden. Nos vamos ya, pero no olvide que un inspector vendrá en cualquier momento de la próxima semana para comprobar que el señor Malfoy está cumpliendo como es debido con lo estipulado y…

—Lamento interrumpirle, caballero, pero me temo que tengo trabajo por delante. Como, por ejemplo, la instalación del señor Malfoy —señaló Tylor. Hermione vio con curiosidad que el mago parecía verdaderamente molesto—. Así que, si son tan amables…

—Por supuesto —asintió el otro, entrecerrando los ojos con odio—. Buenas noches.

Draco, Hermione y Tylor esperaron a que los tres se hubieran ido con los papeles. Entonces, ella se volvió hacia el sanador.

—Deberías tener cuidado. Podrían quejarse al Wizengamot y…

—¿Y qué? ¿Apresarme por ser borde? —resopló Tylor—. Ese idiota lleva toda la semana acosándome. Es el investigador del Ministerio. Ha supervisado con lupa cada uno de mis pasos en los últimos días, y he tenido que soportarlo dando vueltas delante de la puerta de mi casa y mi despacho durante horas. No veía la hora de mandarlo a volar… Que dé gracias de que Theo me contuviera para no ofrecerle amablemente un café endulzado con una mezcla explosiva de somníferos y laxante.

Hermione sonrió, pero justo en ese momento hizo su aparición Arnold Filtzwilliam, el director del Instituto.

—Brooks —dijo con su imponente y grave voz. La seriedad de su expresión no auguraba nada bueno, como tampoco lo hacía la presencia de tres hombres de seguridad a sus espaldas—. ¿Y el ingreso del señor Malfoy?

—Estaba en ello, señor —respondió Tylor, envarándose—. Ahora mismo acabamos de firmar los papeles e iba a proceder a acompañarlo a su habitación.

—No será necesario. Yo mismo lo haré —dijo Arnold, y con un gesto de cabeza señaló a Hermione—. Sacadla de aquí.

Uno de los guardas vestidos de negro avanzó hacia Hermione, pero ella retrocedió.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡He venido a despedirme!

—Lo lamento, señorita, pero hace mucho que la hora de visitas terminó. Vuelva otro día —declaró Arnold, y a una señal suya los otros dos guardas se colocaron a ambos lados de Draco cogiéndolo por los hombros en actitud amenazante—. Sígame, señor Malfoy. Le mostraremos el camino a su habitación.

—¡No! ¡Draco! —gritó Hermione cuando el primer guarda la sujetó por el brazo sin ninguna delicadeza para arrastrarla hacia la puerta. Draco se revolvió intentando liberarse y se giró hacia ella.

—¡Hermione! ¡Déjala en paz, imbécil, le estás haciendo daño!

Tylor, alarmado, se volvió hacia el director.

—Señor Filtzwilliam, esto no es necesario. Solo deje que se despidan, no pasa nada porque…

—Cállese —interrumpió el hombre, silenciando a Tylor con una mirada cortante—. Con la cantidad de problemas que sus juegos estúpidos han causado al _Instituto_ , debería sentirse agradecido de que hayamos tenido la deferencia de ayudarlo con este caso absurdo que no hará más que traernos mala fama, como si fuésemos una especie de manicomio o una cárcel. Tendría que despedirlo; bastante clemencia he tenido ya con usted. Así que cierre la boca de una maldita vez.

Tylor, que había palidecido considerablemente ante la velada amenaza de despido, se calló, contemplando compungido cómo el guarda empujaba fuera del Instituto a Hermione mientras los otros dos arrastraban a tirones a Draco hacia un pasillo secundario.

En el último segundo, sin embargo, Draco giró sobre sí mismo y propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula al guarda más cercano. Antes de que al otro le diera tiempo a reaccionar, Draco se zafó con un movimiento ágil y echó a correr hacia la puerta, donde empujó al primer mago y se unió con Hermione en un abrazo.

Ambos escuchaban los gritos del director y de los guardas, pero no tenían tiempo para prestarles atención.

—Estás loco —dijo ella acaloradamente y entre respiraciones irregulares—. Estás totalmente loco, Draco Malfoy…

Él la interrumpió con un beso. Largo, intenso, todo fuego y devastación, todo cicatrices abiertas, todo miedo, todo adiós.

Cuando se separaron, ella lo miró desorientada. Los ojos de Draco centelleaban como océanos de mercurio hirviendo.

—Sí —jadeó—. Sí, estoy loco. ¿Y sabes qué? También estaba roto. Los dos lo estábamos. Estábamos rotos, destrozados, hechos pedazos. Nos consumían el dolor y la desesperación. Lo supe desde el momento en que te encontré aquí por primera vez. De alguna forma, ambos habíamos perdido a quien más queríamos. Y nos culpábamos por ello. Eso era lo que nos estaba desgarrando desde dentro. —Los guardas ya se habían levantado y corrían hacia ellos pese a los intentos de Tylor por detenerlos tanto física como verbalmente, pero Draco no apartó los ojos de Hermione, que lo contemplaba sobrecogida—. Pero nos encontramos donde menos lo esperábamos. Y después solo quise tenerte, Granger. De verdad que sí. Quise tenerte, y enloquecer contigo. Quise curarme a tu lado. Quise curarme contigo, y curarte a ti. Estoy loco, pero estoy loco por tu culpa. Has consumido lo que quedaba de mi cordura. Eso es lo que me ha salvado de mí mismo.

Y de pronto, dos de los guardas cogieron a Draco por los hombros y lo separaron de Hermione con un fuerte tirón mientras el tercero la sujetaba por las muñecas y la arrastraba de nuevo hacia la calle. Ninguno de los dos se resistió en esta ocasión. Se miraban fijamente, entendiéndolo todo. Sabiéndolo todo.

Hermione movió los labios para dibujar las palabras que le latían en la sangre:

—Te esperaré —susurró—. Te esperaré.

Draco no respondió.

Solo se quedó ahí, mirándola. Mirándola fijamente.

El guarda consiguió sacar a Hermione fuera del Instituto, empujándola hacia los escalones con una mueca de rabia y un resoplido. Después, volvió a entrar.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil bajo el frío aire nocturno.

Lo último que vio antes de que las puertas se cerraran fue la mirada de Draco.

Sus ojos grises llenos de esa locura extraña que algunos se atrevían a llamar amor, pero que Hermione sabía que era mucho más.

Algo por lo que, desde luego, merecía la pena perder la cordura.

* * *

 **N/A.** No os hacéis una idea de lo dificilísimo que ha sido llegar hasta aquí. No sabía cómo hacerlo, cómo cerrar esto para que fuera lo suficientemente bueno como para actuar de capítulo final. He hecho lo que he podido y espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.

No voy a despedirme ahora, porque tengo fe en encontraros a todos en el **epílogo**. Así pues, las lágrimas, los _hasta pronto_ y todo lo demás quedan aplazados al próximo sábado, como dije arriba. Así que cosas importantes:

1\. En el capítulo anterior no mencioné nada del tema de la **protección** porque no tengo ni idea de si los magos usan pociones anticonceptivas, hechizos o qué, y no me imaginaba a Draco poniéndose un preservativo muggle xD Así que para no meterme en jardines difíciles, lo dejé tal cual. Que cada uno supla con su imaginación los vacíos de la escena xD

2\. Ya está abierto el plazo de **votación de los Amortentia Awards** , y me haríais un favor tremendísimo si pudieseis entrar y votar. YCTC está nominada a un montón de cosas, y yo misma fui nominada a Mejor Autora. Votar no os llevará ni cinco minutos, e incluso si no consideráis que este fic deba ganar ninguna categoría os pediría que os pasarais y votaseis por cualquier otra historia, la que sea que creáis merecedora de ganar. Las actividades como los AA dependen de nuestra participación para seguir funcionando, y hay un montón de fics y autores nominados. Os dejo el link, aunque no sé si funcionará o si FF me lo borrará (si lo hace, basta con que googleéis "Votaciones Amortentia Awards 2016): docs (punto) google (punto) com / forms /d /e/ 1FAIpQLSc-R CgnJqjIyeuk7h_ra8Y0RQkzLAEo2L94ui7PRGl5SGWLXQ / viewform? c= 0& w=1 (Recordad quitar los espacios y sustituir los (punto) por puntos reales xD).

3\. **UN MILLÓN DE GRACIAS a TODOS** los que me habéis estado acompañando hasta ahora. De veras, sois increíbles, y no sé qué sería de mí sin vosotros. Vuestro apoyo es lo que ha hecho que YCTC llegue hasta aquí, y estoy en deuda con vosotros. En el epílogo os recordaré todas mis redes sociales y otras formas de contactar conmigo porque, como sabéis, estoy preparando otro long-fic Dramione, y sería un honor poder contar con vuestra presencia allí. Además, estoy más que disponible para charlar de lo que queráis o compartir recomendaciones de historias :D

Un abrazo gigantesco a quienes comentaron en el último capítulo:

 **zeniin-Malfoy, Annykzhenn, Pauli Jean Malfoy, ivicab93, Amore-Crosszeria, Tayler-FZ, xaf, LadyChocolateLover, johannna, Carmen, Jaaaviera, linithamonre77, Baruka84, Mantara, alerejon, miicaadela, SALESIA, Doristaraona, ncyG, Lectora en las Sombras, MEPJ, damalunaely, Marycielo Felton, Lorena, Liz, Rachel, tsuki-shiroi, vickyy-pinkk, Parejachyca, Ilisia Brongar y lesiramuc.**

Muchísimas gracias a todos por vuestras opiniones, vuestras críticas constructivas y vuestros apoyos. **xaf** , me sacas los colores con lo que dices de mí, de veras. Te agradezco de corazón tu ayuda y te prometo trabajar muy duro para mejorar esa parte; es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que te hayas tomado la molestia de señalármelo con tanta corrección.

A todo el mundo en general: gracias. **Os espero el sábado que viene en el epílogo.**

Un fuerte abrazo,

Meri

PD/ A quienes me preguntasteis por **"La misma historia de siempre"** , no, no la he abandonado. Ahora, cuando termine YCTC el próximo sábado, me dedicaré por entero a esa historia, a mis Wolfstar y a preparar el nuevo fic largo :D

PD2/ Para los que teníais curiosidad por **el fic de contenidos extra** , que sepáis que empezaré a publicarlo este mismo mes :)

PD3/ Os dije que no esperárais un **final feliz**. Lo siento xD Prometo que el epílogo es mucho menos deprimente que esto.

PD4/ ¡Deja review si este fic ha logrado, aunque solo sea un poco, con el drama y las esperas, **consumir tu cordura**!


	30. Epílogo

**N/A.** Os pido por favor que leáis la nota de autor del final. Eso es todo. **Fin de la N/A.**

* * *

 _Seis meses después. Un día cualquiera, bajo la luz de la luna llena._

* * *

La quietud de la noche se vio repentinamente fragmentada por un llanto infantil, agudo y desesperado. En el dormitorio principal, Blaise gruñó por lo bajo, resistiéndose a abrir los ojos para abandonar la deliciosa y aterciopelada comodidad del sueño.

Pansy se removió a su lado, enredándose en las sábanas.

—Blaise…

Él gruñó de nuevo.

—Déjala. En algún momento tiene que dormirse. No puede pasarse toda la noche llorando.

Pero, como si quisiera contradecirle, el llanto de la criatura se intensificó, haciendo que Pansy gimiera con cansancio.

—Blaise…

—Joder… Muy bien, muy bien, ya voy.

Cogiendo aire con fuerza, Blaise abrió los ojos y se levantó de la cama arrastrándose. Le pesaba todo el cuerpo, y tuvo que buscar a tientas sus pantalones antes de salir de la habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo frotándose los ojos y entró en el cuarto contiguo al suyo. Ahí, los sollozos del bebé sonaban con más energía incluso. Blaise se aproximó a la cuna gris que había bajo la ventana, vagamente iluminada por la luz de la luna, y se asomó.

Envuelta en una suavísima manta sin dibujos, su hija lloraba con las mejillas rojas y húmedas. Blaise se apoyó en la barandilla de la cuna y acercó un dedo al rostro del diminuto bebé, que en seguida lo atrapó con sus manitas para metérselo en la boca.

Su llanto cesó al instante, y Blaise sonrió enternecido. Ni siquiera la falta de sueño podía evitar que se sintiera agradecido por esa pequeña niña que entreabría sus ojitos verdes para mirarlo.

—Nos estás dando mucha guerra, ¿eh, Alex? —le murmuró con una sonrisa, acariciando dulcemente su piel caliente. Ella siguió mirándolo fijamente, aún con el dedo de Blaise en la boca y un brillo somnoliento en los ojos—. En realidad, me alegra que hayas heredado el carácter de tu madre. Pero estaría verdaderamente bien que nos dejases dormir un poco, ¿no crees? Vamos, seguro que tú también estás agotada, ¿a que sí?

Como si estuviera entendiendo sus palabras, la pequeña cerró sus ojitos relucientes y bostezó ampliamente, pataleando un poco y aferrándose a su mantita después.

Blaise sonrió de nuevo y chasqueó los dedos de su mano libre, haciendo que una esfera de tibia luz azulada apareciese sobre la cuna. La niña abrió desmesuradamente los ojos con una mueca de felicidad, estirando los bracitos para tratar de tocar la esfera. Se dio por vencida en poco tiempo, y después se quedó ahí, mirándola fijamente, con su padre justo en el borde de la cuna acariciando con infinito cuidado sus mejillas, hasta que los deditos que se aferraban a su mano perdieron fuerza y la respiración de Alex volvió a ser regular y acompasada.

Blaise no se fue inmediatamente. Permaneció un poco más inmóvil, mirándola en silencio. Era verdaderamente preciosa, incluso aunque fuera solo un bebé. Pero a Blaise, como a todo padre primerizo, le parecía que su hija era un verdadero milagro de la naturaleza.

Al principio no había sido sencillo, claro. Cuando Pansy se la había tendido con una sonrisa y él la había sostenido por primera vez, Blaise había sido víctima de un acceso de pánico; se había sentido demasiado grande y torpe con un ser tan frágil y diminuto entre sus brazos, casi temblando ante la terrible perspectiva de que se le cayera o de abrazarla con demasiada fuerza.

Le había costado varios días reunir la confianza suficiente como para atreverse a cogerla en brazos sin miedo de hacerle daño, pero desde que lo había logrado, Blaise se había convertido en el más fiero defensor de la niña. No era exactamente sobreprotector, aunque estaba cerca: nunca le quitaba ojo de encima, y se aseguraba de que su hija tuviera siempre a su alcance todo cuanto pudiera necesitar. Pansy no paraba de decirle que acabaría malcriándola, pero Blaise no quería ni oír hablar del tema: su hija iba a ser la niña más feliz del mundo, y no había más que discutir.

Con un suspiro, Blaise se separó despacio de la cuna y salió de la habitación, dándose la vuelta una última vez al llegar a la puerta para asegurarse de que ella seguía dormida. No se deshizo de la esfera de luz: la dejó ahí, velando por el sueño de su hija a solo unos centímetros de la cuna.

Regresó a su cuarto mucho más despejado que antes y se detuvo a un par de pasos de la cama. Pansy estaba dormida de espaldas a él. Bajo los tintes nacarados de la luz lunar, la piel de la mujer casi se confundía con las finas sábanas blancas. La silueta de su espalda desnuda resultaba mágica y demasiado tentadora como para resistirse.

Blaise se deshizo de sus pantalones y trepó a la cama, arrastrándose junto a su mujer y depositando una fina hilera de besos húmedos en su cuello y su hombro. Ella suspiró y se giró despacio, mirándolo con los mismos ojos verdes de su hija a través de las pestañas. Blaise se inclinó y la besó en los labios, lenta y deliberadamente, rodeándola por la cintura con un brazo y acariciando su vientre con idas y venidas perezosas.

Pansy llevó también sus propios dedos a la nuca del mago, provocándole deliciosos escalofríos a lo largo de la columna vertebral.

—¿Ya está dormida? —preguntó ella en voz baja. Blaise se separó un poco y le guiñó un ojo con diversión mientras asentía.

—Soy el encantador de bebés. Tengo una mano increíble con los niños.

Pansy rio quedamente entre beso y beso.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que nació Alex, creo.

Más risas susurradas. Más besos. Los dedos de Blaise descendiendo peligrosamente por debajo de las sábanas mientras Pansy mordía con suavidad su cuello.

—Gracias —murmuró entonces él. Pansy alzó la mirada sin entender y Blaise sonrió—. Por ser una de las dos mujeres de mi vida.

—¿Tu madre es la otra? —preguntó ella con diversión, pero él hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza.

—Claro que no. La otra es Alex.

Pansy volvió a reír suavemente, acariciando la línea de la mandíbula de Blaise. Él la miró intensamente durante un par de segundos antes de inclinarse una vez más para besarla.

—Ahora que ya me he desvelado —murmuró contra sus labios sin abrir los ojos—, ¿crees que podríamos aprovechar que Alex está dormida para querernos un poco?

Blaise sintió más que vio la sonrisa de Pansy.

—Me parece una gran idea.

Volvieron a besarse con ganas, acariciándose, tocándose, saboreándose a mordiscos tibios, pero apenas habían pasado un par de minutos cuando se vieron interrumpidos de nuevo.

Una vez más, Alex lloraba con fuerza, reclamando la atención de cualquiera de sus progenitores.

Blaise resopló y hundió el rostro en la almohada mientras Pansy sonreía con sorna.

—Así que… el encantador de bebés, ¿eh?

Él gruñó contra la almohada.

—Pues ahora te toca a ti.

—Nada de eso —negó Pansy, empujándolo fuera de la cama con diversión—. Anoche fui yo tres veces seguidas. Vuelve a ser tu turno. Y esta vez, hazlo bien.

Blaise bufó y buscó de nuevo sus pantalones con frustración. Se giró hacia ella para decirle lo terriblemente desconsiderado que le parecía que ella lo encontrara tan divertido, pero la vio entonces así, sentada sobre la cama, con los pechos orgullosamente iluminados por la tenue luz nocturna y el pelo revuelto, y Blaise necesitó coger aire con fuerza antes de recordarse que debía ir a consolar a su hija.

—Ni se te ocurra dormirte —le advirtió. Pansy le tiró un beso provocadoramente y, cuando Blaise se fue a toda prisa, se dejó caer sobre la cama con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Por increíble que pudiera parecer, lo suyo estaba funcionando.

Escuchó entonces a Blaise esforzándose por entonar lo que él debía de pensar que era una nana, y Pansy contuvo una carcajada.

Sí, estaba funcionando.

* * *

Tylor abrió los ojos despacio y sobre él visualizó un techo que no era el de su habitación. Sin embargo, le resultaba igual de familiar que si lo hubiera sido.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos lentamente y alargó el brazo hacia el lado derecho de la cama, pero frunció el ceño cuando lo descubrió frío y vacío. Se incorporó y miró en derredor.

La habitación estaba pulcramente ordenada al milímetro, lo cual no era de extrañar. Su dueño siempre había sido un maniático de la perfección.

Pero él no estaba allí.

Y Tylor se levantó en seguida para vestirse y salir en su busca.

Paseó por el apartamento mirando en todas las habitaciones. Lo encontró en la cocina, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio frente a la puerta de cristal que daba al balcón. Tenía una manta azul cubriéndole los hombros y sostenía entre las manos una taza de algo humeante.

—Circe santísima, Theo, ¿se puede saber qué haces ahí a estas horas?

El aludido pestañeó y se volvió hacia Tylor, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa culpable al verlo.

—Buenas noches —saludó, y Tylor puso los ojos en blanco.

—Buenas solo para quienes sabemos aprovecharlas durmiendo un poco.

Theo se encogió de hombros.

—Yo no podía dormir. Tengo la cabeza demasiado llena de cosas, y contemplar la luna me relaja. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

Tylor miró a su pareja en silencio unos instantes para después sacudir la cabeza.

—Eres un caso perdido, Theodore Nott.

—Creía que tú nunca dabas un caso por perdido —comentó Theo con diversión, bebiendo un trago de su taza. Tylor hizo una mueca y acabó sonriendo. Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, estremeciéndose por el contacto con las frías baldosas.

—Y yo creía que estaba saliendo con un chico normal. Pero no, claro que no: me levanto de madrugada y me lo encuentro sentado en el suelo de la cocina bebiendo té y mirando el cielo.

Theo rio por lo bajo.

—Dicho así no suena demasiado racional, la verdad.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio después de eso. Tylor siguió la línea de la mirada de Theo y llegó a la imagen del firmamento más allá del cristal. Era una noche despejada de luna llena, y la ausencia de luces en las afueras de la ciudad permitía ver las miles de estrellas desperdigadas sobre el aterciopelado y oscuro colchón nocturno; un negro denso cuajado de puntos luminosos.

Tylor tuvo que reconocer que se trataba de un espectáculo verdaderamente hermoso.

—¿Y de qué tienes la cabeza llena, si se puede saber?

Theo no respondió inmediatamente. Tylor volvió la cabeza hacia él y descubrió que había bajado la vista a su taza de té con un aire tristísimo en sus facciones suavizadas por la luna.

—Draco —murmuró. Tylor lo miró un poco más antes de devolver la vista a la noche que se abría inmensa ante ellos.

Entendía la melancolía de Theo. Para él, al igual que para los otros, estaba siendo difícil. No para Tylor, claro: él veía a Draco a diario durante más horas incluso de las que ninguno de los dos eran capaces de sobrellevar sin estresarse. Pero el Ministerio había ordenado que las visitas que Draco recibiera se restringieran a un único día a la semana, y sus amigos se turnaban a veces con Granger para ir a verlo. En ocasiones iban todos juntos, claro, pero no era lo mismo: ella no formaba parte de su mundo, y ellos también sobraban cuando Draco deseaba estar a solas con la bruja.

En definitiva, a veces pasaba hasta medio mes sin que Theo viera a Draco. Y Tylor sabía que la situación de su amigo lo afectaba seriamente.

Theo siempre parecía ajeno al mundo de las emociones, aunque en realidad esto no era cierto: todo cuanto hacía era contenerse y reprimir las manifestaciones sentimentales.

Pero por mucho que Theo se esforzara por mostrarse imperturbable, Tylor había aprendido a leer en sus ojos azules como en un libro abierto, y era perfectamente consciente de lo mucho que le dolía todo por lo que Draco estaba pasando.

Con un suspiro, Tylor alargó un brazo y rodeó los hombros de Theo, acercándolo a sí mismo.

—Está bien —le dijo en voz baja, apreciando que él se aferró con más fuerza a su taza—. Sabes que va a salir de esto. Estamos cuidando de él. Y, aunque se queja mucho, en realidad nada de esto le viene mal.

Theo alzó los ojos con confusión.

—¿Cómo?

—Claro —asintió Tylor más animadamente al ver que había captado su atención—. Pasa mucho tiempo a solas en un lugar con pocas distracciones. Eso lo obliga a pensar…

—También Azkaban —interrumpió Theo, frunciendo el ceño, pero Tylor negó con la cabeza.

—No es igual. Los prisioneros de Azkaban sufren, Theo. Están en unas condiciones lamentables, rodeados de dementores, en una celda diminuta con una pared de barrotes. Draco tiene una habitación amplia y cómoda, puede salir a pasear al jardín del Instituto, Hermione le proporciona todos los libros que desea leer y yo le llevo _El Profeta_ siempre que puedo. Tiene comida más que aceptable tres veces al día y su propio cuarto de baño. Eso quiere decir que ni siquiera tiene grandes incomodidades o sufrimientos que lo distraigan. Estar ahí es simple y fácil. Aburrido, sí. Y por supuesto, no deja de estar atrapado en contra de su voluntad. Pero sigue siendo fácil. Y, cuando no tiene nada que hacer, un hombre inteligente como Draco piensa, Theo.

Mientras Nott digería sus palabras, el silencio regresó a la cocina. Después, Theo volvió a mirar a Tylor a los ojos:

—¿Y en qué piensa Draco?

—En él —respondió Tylor—. Piensa en él. En lo que es, en lo que fue, en lo que podría ser. En todas las cosas que hizo mal y en todas las que no fueron culpa suya. En lo que quiere realmente. En lo que siempre ha querido y nunca se ha atrevido a desear. Piensa en qué hará cuando salga del Instituto y pueda decidir, por primera vez, por él mismo. Sin prejuicios ni órdenes ni presiones de ningún tipo. Será solo él, sus metas y sus decisiones. Y todo lo que estas puedan conllevar.

—Suena aterrador —murmuró Theo. Tylor se encogió de hombros.

—La libertad es aterradora, si lo piensas bien. Porque, una vez que admitas que eres libre, tendrás que asumir que todas las consecuencias de tus malas acciones serán enteramente culpa tuya. Pero, si Draco consigue ser feliz, también el mérito será solo suyo. Y será la felicidad que él haya escogido.

Theo pensó largamente en lo que Tylor había dicho antes de suspirar.

—Tienes razón. Además… no sé, tal vez le sirva para aprender a perdonarse a sí mismo.

—¿Por lo de su madre?

—Por todo.

Tylor sonrió. A menudo bromeaba con Hermione y con Theo acerca de que sentía debilidad por los sabelotodos, pero lo cierto era que había algo de verdad en sus chanzas: el ingenio tibio de Theo y su aire de intelectual calmado constituían, en opinión de Tylor, gran parte de su atractivo.

—¿Sabes qué? Dentro de poco más de cuatro años, cuando Draco salga del Instituto, tú y yo deberíamos irnos de viaje un par de meses a algún lugar recóndito y paradisiaco.

Theo soltó una carcajada, mirando con diversión al sanador.

—¿Un par de meses?

—Claro. De luna de miel.

El té que Theo estaba bebiendo estuvo a punto de ser disparado en modo aspersor por toda la cocina.

—¿Luna… de miel? —repitió él, pestañeando. Tylor asintió con ganas, quitándole la taza y dando un trago.

—Sí. Ya sabes, cuando nos casemos.

El silencio que se hizo un lugar en la cocina a continuación se vio iluminado por el rubor que se extendió por las mejillas de Theo. Él jamás había pensado en casarse, y menos aún con un chico. ¿Existían siquiera parejas de magos homosexuales que hubieran logrado casarse? Pero la idea, de pronto, se le antojaba sumamente atractiva.

Ladeó la cabeza y miró de reojo a Tylor. El sanador, totalmente ajeno a su sonrojo, bebía a pequeños sorbos de su taza de té y contemplaba absorto el cielo nocturno. La luz de la luna llena se reflejaba en sus ojos azules, teñidos aquí y allá con leves pinceladas violetas.

—Tylor.

Brooks se volvió hacia él, pero antes de que le hubiera dado tiempo a decir una sola palabra, Theo lo besó.

Fue breve y conciso, pero lo suficientemente esclarecedor. Cuando se separaron, Tylor sonrió, dejó la taza en el suelo y sujetó a Theo por la nuca, atrayéndolo de nuevo hacia sí en un nuevo beso.

Un beso largo, intenso, con sabor a té y limón. Un beso cómodo y dulce y perfecto donde ambos podrían haberse quedado toda la eternidad porque _Merlín,_ era una sensación sublime y casi terrible.

Pronto el beso se erizó y se llenó de ángulos; el amor más dulce pasó a otro tipo de amor, allí, sobre el suelo de la cocina.

Junto a una taza de té que se enfrió en soledad con la luz de la luna llena como único testigo.

* * *

—Caballo a E7.

—Te recuerdo que por mucho que le ordenes que se mueva sigue siendo una pieza de ajedrez muggle que no va a ir a ninguna parte.

Draco resopló, cogiendo él mismo la figurita de madera y desplazándola a la casilla antes mentada.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos jugando con un jodido ajedrez muerto e inútil.

Hermione sonrió, cruzando las piernas sobre la cama y acariciándose el vientre, muy ligeramente curvado bajo el vuelo de la camisa.

—Porque un ajedrez mágico podría dejar rastros, y nadie debe saber que he estado aquí fuera del horario de visitas. No solo me metería en problemas yo, sino que tú también.

Draco sonrió, observando el siguiente movimiento de Hermione con un alfil.

—Aún no puedo creerme que la perfecta Granger esté rompiendo las normas por mí.

Ella alzó la mirada y lo fulminó seriamente. Por la ventana entraba algo de luz lunar, pero la iluminación de la habitación provenía mayoritariamente de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, que hacía que todo pareciera particularmente blanco y fantasmal.

—Sabes que puedes llamarme por mi nombre, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que me gusta más Granger. Prefiero reservar "Hermione" para otros momentos.

Aunque no lo dijo mirándola, no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente al añadir ese último comentario, y no le hizo falta levantar la vista del tablero para saber que ella había enrojecido.

Era _tan sencillo_ hacer que se ruborizara…

—Draco. —Su voz pensativa lo distrajo de la próxima jugada. La miró con curiosidad y vio cómo se mordía el labio—. ¿Estás…? ¿Lo estás llevando bien?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Claro. Me apasiona estar aquí encerrado y no poder salir. ¿Quién no adora seguir tratamientos absurdos y atiborrarse a pociones que no necesita? ¿No te gustaría a ti saber que ni siquiera estarás para ver nacer a tu propio hijo?

Hermione frunció el ceño y llevó protectoramente ambas manos a su vientre, donde crecía el resultado de una noche de pasión sin las debidas precauciones.

—No hace falta que seas cruel, ¿sabes? Además, ya te lo he dicho: Tylor conseguirá que te dejen salir durante un par de horas cuando nazca, para lo que aún faltan meses.

—Genial. ¡Ahora me siento mucho mejor!

—¡Baja la voz! ¿Tengo que recordarte otra vez que _no puedo_ estar aquí?

—Venga ya, como si fuera la primera vez que te quedas —gruñó él, devolviendo la vista al tablero con los puños apretados. Ella resopló.

—Sí vas a ser así de imbécil cada noche que me quede, dejaré de hacerlo. ¡No es como si no fuese un problema para mí cada vez que tengo que escabullirme por la mañana sin que nadie me vea!

—Vaya, ¡cuánto lo siento! Si tan terrible es venir a verme, de veras, no te sientas obligada a seguir haciéndolo. No te necesito aquí, ¿lo entiendes?

Tan pronto como lo dijo, Draco se arrepintió. Apretó con fuerza los labios al ver que ella se enderezaba de golpe. En sus ojos marrones centelleó la magnitud de la herida y, sin decir palabra, Hermione se puso en pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sus dedos ya se habían cerrado sobre el pomo cuando la mano de Draco se posó en la puerta, manteniéndola en su sitio e impidiendo que ella la abriera.

Hermione se giró despacio y se encontró atrapada entre la madera y el cuerpo de Draco. Él vestía el uniforme propio de los pacientes del _IMEM_ , aunque con algunas concesiones: la camisa tenía desabotonados los primeros tres botones, y salía descuidadamente por fuera de los pantalones.

Hermione nunca entendería cómo Draco era capaz de parecerle atractivo incluso con esa ropa, pero no tenía nada que objetar al respecto.

Ese no era, sin embargo, momento para pensar en tonterías: los ojos del mago centelleaban con lo que parecía ser una lucha interna, y Hermione aguardó pacientemente con los brazos cruzados y la barbilla alzada.

—Lo siento —gruñó por fin, y ella enarcó ambas cejas. Draco resopló, revolviéndose el pelo—. ¡Lo siento! No lo decía en serio. Lo sabes. Es este maldito sitio. Me está volviendo loco de verdad.

—Yo no tengo la culpa —señaló ella, masticando despacio las palabras. Draco bufó.

—Ya lo sé, joder. Y ya me he disculpado. Pero tienes que entenderme: no soporto estar aquí atrapado. Es desquiciante.

—Y lo comprendo, Draco. Pero si no empiezas a controlar tu mal genio, dejaré de venir a visitarte —lo reprendió ella, regresando a la cama y sentándose de nuevo junto al tablero. Draco esbozó una sonrisa socarrona.

—Como si pudieras vivir sin mí.

—No soy yo la que suplicó para que me quedara de vez en cuando a pasar la noche —replicó Hermione mordazmente. Él bufó y se colocó otra vez en su sitio de antes, al otro lado de la cama. Movió una torre y optó por no responder.

Pasado un rato, y tras varias jugadas en las que quedó patente que el ajedrez no era el fuerte de Hermione, Draco preguntó:

—¿Sabes algo de mi padre?

Cuando ella tardó demasiado en responder, Draco levantó la vista, y descubrió que ella se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior. Lo cual significa que estaba nerviosa.

¿ _Nerviosa por qué?_

—Pues… de hecho sí.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—¿Y por qué me lo dices con miedo?

Hermione cogió aire antes de responder a bocajarro.

—El otro día Harry nos llevó en coche a Theo y a mí a Malfoy Manor y tu padre me invitó a tomar un té en el salón. Pude hablar con él y comprobar que se encuentra bien, no parece estar abusando del alcohol como Theo y tú temíais.

La expresión estupefacta de Draco no varió un ápice durante unos instantes.

—¿Qué? —espetó finalmente. Hermione dejó salir todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en los pulmones.

—Que el otro día Harry…

—¡No! No me refería a que me lo repitieras. Joder, ¿se puede saber qué me he perdido? ¿Desde cuándo llamas "Theo" a Theo? ¿Qué demonios hacía él dentro de un jodido coche? ¿Por qué cojones os llevó Potter a mi casa? No, mejor aún: ¿cómo crucios se te ocurrió que entrar en Malfoy Manor y hablar con mi padre era una buena idea?

Hermione lo detuvo alzando ambas manos.

—Respira. Demasiadas preguntas. —Draco se calló, pero siguió mirándola con el ceño fruncido. Hermione cogió aire antes de responder—. Lo llamo "Theo" desde que Daphne y él empezaron a quedarse charlando conmigo en alguna cafetería del Callejón Diagón después de venir a visitarte todos juntos. Estaba dentro de un coche porque, aunque no espero que comprendas los pormenores de la conducción muggle, créeme cuando te digo que ir encima o debajo del vehículo en cuestión suele ser particularmente incómodo, además de peligroso. Harry nos llevó porque yo se lo pedí, dado que teníamos que llevar un montón de cosas a tu casa y mediante la aparición hubiera sido muy engorroso.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Aún no he acabado con la tanda anterior de preguntas, ¿quieres esperar y dejar de añadir más? —protestó Hermione. Draco entrecerró los ojos, conteniéndose para no replicar con algún comentario mordaz, y ella prosiguió—. Cosas como comida de parte de Parkinson, capas nuevas que mandó Daphne, pociones para dormir de Tylor… Entre todos están cuidando mucho de tu padre. —Draco no dijo nada, pero se sintió silenciosamente agradecido con sus amigos—. Se suponía que yo iba a acompañar a Theo solo hasta la entrada de tu casa, pero tu padre salió a recibirnos.

—¿Y no os matasteis mutuamente? —preguntó Draco con diversión—. Tengo mis serias dudas de que sus prejuicios contra los hijos de muggles se hayan difuminado siquiera un poco…

Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que él había dicho "hijos de muggles", y no "sangresucias". Contuvo a duras penas una sonrisa y se enfocó de nuevo en la conversación.

—En realidad, y aunque fue una situación increíblemente tensa, he de decir que tu padre se comportó muy correctamente. No es que se deshiciera en derroches de amabilidad, pero me invitó a pasar y a beber un té en el salón con Theo y con él. Sé que fue por estricta etiqueta y protocolo, no porque realmente quisiera verme a mí manchando su purísima mansión de esmeraldas y sus tazas de té bañadas en plata con mi despreciable sangre muggle, pero supe apreciar su esfuerzo.

Draco prácticamente se revolcaba de la risa ante el retorcido humor con el que Hermione relataba lo ocurrido.

—En realidad, no creo que sea viable construir una mansión únicamente con esmeraldas —apuntó, divertido—. Aunque he de reconocer que estamos en posesión de dos juegos de té de plata, uno de ellos con incrustaciones de zafiros.

—Por supuesto, cómo no —resopló Hermione, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¿Debo suponer que declinaste el ofrecimiento?

—Evidentemente. Lamento comunicártelo, pero tu casa no es mi lugar preferido del mundo.

—Pues deberías ir acostumbrándote. Mi hijo tendrá que conocer a su abuelo en algún momento, ¿no?

Hermione sonrió y bajó la cabeza. Aún no podía creerse que fuera a tener un hijo con Draco Malfoy. Todo había sido demasiado apresurado, demasiado repentino.

Y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de sentir que era lo correcto.

Si eso no era amor, no sabía ya qué podía serlo.

—¿Sabes algo de Blaise y Pansy? —preguntó Draco distraídamente, pensando su próxima jugada. Hermione se encogió de hombros.

—No, la verdad. Lo siento, pero con ellos no hablo demasiado. Solo sé que Daphne me comentó algo acerca de que están planeando traer a su hija clandestinamente para que puedas conocerla.

Draco bufó.

—Aún no entiendo esa gilipollez de que no estén permitidas las visitas de bebés… Eso de que sus llantos pueden molestar a otros pacientes es una tontería. Seguro que esa estúpida regla no está escrita en ninguna parte y se la han inventado solo para joderme.

Ella sonrió sin hacer ningún comentario. Continuaron un rato más en silencio hasta que Draco volvió a hablar.

—Sigue pareciéndome francamente perturbador que estés haciéndote amiga de mis amigos.

—Ya te lo he dicho, solo de Theo y Daphne —respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros—. Son agradables, nada prejuiciosos, inteligentes…

—Sí, sí, sé cómo son. Pero no esperes que cuando salga de aquí yo vaya a hacerme amiguito también de San Potter y Weasley…

—Merlín no lo quiera…

—… y tampoco de Lunática Lovegood, el descerebrado de Longbottom o la otra Weasley. Circe bendita, alguien debería parar esto: ¿realmente nadie se da cuenta de que hay una sobrepoblación de Weasleys por todas partes?

Hermione resopló, volteando los ojos.

—¿Cuántas veces seguidas puede usarse un mismo chiste antes de asumir que está ya extraordinariamente desgastado?

—No lo sé. ¿Cuántos hijos más pueden tener los Weasley antes de que el Reino Unido considere regalarles otra casa para que no tengan que dormir todos juntitos en la misma habitación?

Hermione entrecerró los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina mientras se presionaba el puente de la nariz. Draco podía ser a veces verdaderamente irritante, sobre todo cuando se metía con sus amigos. Pero, para ser sincera, ella lo prefería así —burlón, infantil, arrogante, idéntico al Draco que había conocido en Hogwarts— a cuando se encerraba en sí mismo y no dejaba que nadie leyera en su interior. Ni siquiera ella.

—Oh, lo olvidaba. El otro día me acerqué a la habitación de tu madre.

Hermione alzó la vista hacia él, sorprendida.

—¿De veras?

—Sí, bueno… —Draco frunció el ceño hacia el tablero, evitando mirarla. No tenía ganas de revelar que, a veces, cuando se sentía solo e impotente entre las cuatro paredes de esa habitación, huía a la de la señora Granger y le hablaba de sus pensamientos dispersos como si fuera su propia madre; como si ella pudiera escucharlo—. El caso es que, al entrar, ella… ladeó la cabeza.

Hermione pestañeó.

—¿Perdón?

—Eso. Que ladeó la cabeza hacia mí. No me miró, pero ese gesto… fue como si pudiera escucharme, ¿entiendes? Como si me hubiera oído abrir la puerta.

—Pero… eso es imposible. Ella no responde a ningún estímulo externo —murmuró Hermione, perpleja. Draco sonrió.

—Se ve que yo soy un estímulo externo memorable, digno incluso de respuesta. Eso, o que el _Oro de Dragón_ por fin está haciendo efecto, que es la explicación que Tylor sugirió cuando se lo comenté.

Draco la miró y se estremeció al ver su expresión de asombro y fascinación. Ansiosa, Hermione se inclinó hacia él.

—¿E hizo algo más? ¿Volvió a moverse? ¿Te miró?

—No —respondió Draco, sintiéndose vagamente culpable por no poder darle el "sí" que ella deseaba escuchar. Cuando la ilusión se deshizo lentamente en los ojos de Hermione, Draco se apresuró a continuar—. Pero es cuestión de tiempo que empiece a hacerlo. Esto demuestra que el _Oro de Dragón_ realmente funciona, así que solo tenemos que ser pacientes.

Hermione se mordisqueó el labio inferior de nuevo y asintió quedamente.

—Ha tardado meses en empezar a hacer efecto —dijo en voz baja—. Se suponía que tenía que ser instantáneo.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—Mejor tarde que nunca, ¿no?

Hermione cabeceó, inspirando hondo y decidió que, por primera vez, Draco estaba siendo el optimista, y eso era algo que debía aprovechar. Decidió olvidarse del asunto hasta que pudiera ir a ver a su madre al día siguiente, y movió de sitio su dama blanca. Draco resopló.

—Joder, Granger. Lo único que Weasley hacía bien era jugar al ajedrez, y ni siquiera se le ocurrió enseñarte. Esta va a pasar a la historia como la peor jugada jamás llevada a cabo.

—¿Y eso por qué? Seguro que no ha sido tan mala —protestó ella, cruzándose de brazos. Draco la miró enarcando una ceja e hizo caer el rey de la bruja con su propia dama.

—Jaque mate, Granger.

Ella miró un par de segundos su rey caído antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Supongo que el ajedrez no es lo mío.

—Increíble —sonrió Draco—. Estás admitiendo que no eres la mejor en todo.

—No seas tonto. Nadie es el mejor en todo.

—Yo sí —discrepó él. Hermione chasqueó la lengua y le dio un golpe suave en el brazo, pero Draco la atrapó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hasta tumbarla en la cama.

Todas las piezas de ajedrez que seguían en pie cayeron con un tintineo sobre el tablero de madera, pero ni Draco ni Hermione les prestaron atención. Él se colocó a horcajadas sobre ella, sujetándola ahora por ambas muñecas y disfrutando de sus inútiles intentos de escapar. Con una sonrisa socarrona, Draco se inclinó hasta que sus narices se tocaron, y entonces Hermione se detuvo de golpe.

Perdiéndose en la cálida inmensidad de sus ojos color miel, Draco se encontró a sí mismo pensando que, quizás, su vida no estaba totalmente echada a perder. Tal vez aún estuviera a tiempo de ser feliz, y todo cuanto tenía que hacer por el momento era demostrar que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cuatro años y medio más. Podía hacer eso. ¿Y después? Saldría de ese jodido manicomio, y fuera habría gente aguardando su llegada.

Su padre, sus amigos.

Hermione.

Su hijo.

—Prométeme que me esperarás —murmuró Draco, repentinamente serio. Sabía que debía de sonar patético y ansioso, pero no le importaba. Hacía tiempo que había entendido que hacerse el duro servía de bien poco con ella.

Vio el brillo de comprensión en sus ojos, pero ni una gota de compasión.

Otra de las muchas razones por las que la necesitaba desesperadamente: porque ella, al igual que él, estaba rota. Y lo entendía como nadie más lo hacía. Así que le daba su apoyo, pero jamás su lástima.

Y eso lo hacía más fuerte y le ayudaba a recuperar su orgullo marchito.

—Ya te lo dije —susurró ella. Su aliento caliente subía como espuma hasta los labios de Draco, situados a solo un par de centímetros de los de ella. Sus ojos se estudiaban entre ellos, gris contra marrón, mercurio contra miel—. Te esperaré, lo prometo. Draco… te quiero.

No era la primera vez que se lo decía. Lo había hecho ya dos o tres veces antes, pero Draco jamás había respondido. Él no recordaba haber pronunciado esas palabras nunca a nadie que no fuera su madre, e incluso a ella había dejado de decírselo cuando había empezado a ir a Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, Hermione no parecía ni remotamente preocupada por el silencio de Draco. Él tenía otras formas de expresarse, y eso era algo que ella entendía y aceptaba.

Por eso, cuando Draco inclinó la cabeza y unió por fin sus labios, Hermione supo leer en ese beso todo lo que él no se había atrevido a decir con palabras.

Porque esos besos eran distintos a todos los demás. Eran besos especiales, más lentos, más delicados, más frágiles; cuidadosos y llenos de dedicación, de verdades, de un fuego calmado que no ardía. Besos que podrían haberse roto con una facilidad aterradora, pero que nunca se rompían, porque siempre crecían y acababan transformándose en un incendio en el que sobraba la ropa.

Y aunque Hermione nunca dejaba de resistirse a dejar que Draco la arrastrara bajo las sábanas de su habitación del Instituto alegando que cualquiera podría descubrirlos, su oposición nunca era lo suficientemente fuerte: Draco le hablaba de placeres insospechados con cada beso, y Hermione quería conocer todos esos lugares prohibidos y exhalar todos esos suspiros que Draco le prometía con cada caricia.

Estaban rotos, sí. Y ni siquiera juntos podrían curarse del todo. Su condena era esa: siempre les faltaría algo. Pero, si podían darse la mano y entregarse el uno al otro, mirar adelante no parecía tan terrible ni aun estando incompletos.

Lo sabían.

Y por eso se buscaban una y otra vez.

Y se besaban.

Y se unían.

Y mientras un hombre y una mujer se encontraban por fin en una cama de la habitación 38 del Instituto Mágico del Estudio Mental, un par de ojos verdes contemplaban fijos el firmamento desde la ventana de la habitación 27.

Jean Granger, sentada en esa silla a la que nadie la había visto nunca desplazarse, con las manos sobre el regazo y la mirada fija como si sus ojos fueran de cristal, se dejaba enamorar por la magia de la luna llena.

Nadie la veía. Nadie la escuchaba. Pero ella estaba ahí. Ella _siempre_ había estado ahí. Y sabía todo cuanto sucedía a su alrededor. Incluso aunque no pudiera decirlo. Incluso aunque no pudiera moverse y gritar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

Por eso, consciente de que su hija había encontrado a alguien tan herido como ella, Jean Granger respiró en paz por primera vez.

Y sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A.** Ya está. Damas y caballeros, ahora sí: este es el fin.

No sabéis lo conmocionada que estoy. No me puedo creer que **YCTC** se haya acabado. Estoy desolada, en serio xD Llevo escribiendo este fic desde septiembre, y pensar que no voy a volver a actualizarlo me apena muchísimo. Quiero recordaros a todos que el fic de extras ya tiene título: se llama **Cordura consumida** , y podréis encontrar el primer capítulo publicado en mi perfil en breves instantes. Si creéis que vais a echar de menos **YCTC** y queréis saber más de los personajes de este fic, solo tenéis que ir allí: atiendo cualquier sugerencia de escenas perdidas o spin-offs de personajes aleatorios sin ningún problema. Además, **MrsDarfoy** ha hecho una portada preciosa para ese fic, así que TENÉIS que ir a verlo.

Por lo demás, estad atentos a las noticias: mi **próximo Dramione largo** es ya una realidad, y está en proceso. Por lo pronto tengo la portada (cortesía también de **MrsDarfoy** ), unas cuantas escenas y todo el guión pensado. Aún faltan varias semanas para que empiece a publicarlo, pero hasta entonces podréis saber de mí a través de Cordura consumida y de La misma historia de siempre, Dramione al que pienso dedicarme por completo ahora que ya no tengo **YCTC**.

De todas formas, si estas no os parecen formas suficientes de saber de mí, recordad: podéis escribirme mensajes privados por aquí o agregarme en **Facebook** (soy **MeriAnne Abévaz** ). En **Potterfics** me llamo **MeriAnne Abevaz,** y en **Twitter** soy **MeriAnneBlack.** No tiene pérdida, ¿verdad? Además, podéis pedirme mi correo en cualquier momento y os lo daré sin problema para que podamos charlar. Sabed que me encanta conoceros, y siempre es un placer hablar con vosotros, tanto de Dramiones como de cualquier otro tema que os interese :)

Quiero dar las gracias encarecidamente a todo el mundo. Llevamos **230 Favs, 265 Follows y 557 reviews** , muchísimo más de lo que podía soñar. Además, hemos conseguido un montón de nominaciones en los **Amortentia Awards** : ¡seguro que logramos llevarnos algún premio!

 **Gracias de corazón** a todos los que me habéis acompañado en el camino hasta aquí. Sois increíbles, de verdad que sí. Por ello, **voy a pediros un favor: vuestro último review.** No solo a los que siempre habéis comentado fielmente capítulo a capítulo, o a los que os habéis manifestado esporádicamente: **a todos**. Sé que es un esfuerzo y que no está bien pedir comentarios, pero me encantaría saber cuál ha sido vuestra opinión global del fic, tanto la opinión de los que ya conozco como la de los que habéis sido fantasmas leales pero silenciosos xD Es importante para mí saber en qué puedo mejorar, cuáles son mis puntos fuertes y débiles y qué os ha parecido esto. Gracias por adelantado a todos los que os animéis a hacerme este favor.

Por último, pero no menos importante, un abrazo gigantesco a todos los reviews del último capítulo:

 **LadyChocolateLover, PamEspaillat, flopymoon, MrsDarfoy, Doristarazona, Guest anónimo 1, Annykzhenn, xaf, Pauli Jean Malfoy, Tayler-FZ, Carmen, SALESIA, Camila Anahi842, Mantara, damalunaely, miicaadela, bellanatura1979, azulitaleka, crazzy76, K-Jerusha, dianetonks, alerejon, LidiaaIsabel, vairee, , Ale Malfoy BlackDagger, CumulusMale, Marycielo Felton, linithamonre77 y MEPJ.**

 **Gracias**. De verdad. Gracias a todos. Solo puedo decir eso.

 **Hasta pronto**. Sí, hasta pronto. Lo siento, no creo en las despedidas. Así que sé que esto no es una.

Es solo un hasta pronto, como tantos otros. Volveremos a vernos.

Un fuerte abrazo,

 **MeriAnne Black**

PD/ Deja review. Solo pido eso. Dime lo que sea, pero dime algo, o si no temo que la curiosidad consuma mi cordura.


End file.
